The Purpose
by sooshi-mooshi
Summary: Once upon a time, I was living my life. I did normal things like pay bills and go to work, yet somehow, I am now in a world I don't know or understand. I'm living a life I do not recognise and I should be trying to find a way home, but something is keeping me here. Perhaps it's him.
1. Chapter 1

_A/ N: It's been a decade (or more) since I have felt the itch to sit down and write. I came across this anime/manga randomly through an SFX YT video about two years ago and have been hooked since! This story has taken months and months to develop and I was terrified of posting it because I was no longer comfortable making my presence known on this site, even if I did lurk in the shadows reading other peoples stories._

 _Consider this my come-back story! I have read and re-read this chapter so many times, my eyes are sore._

 _As of late, I am up to date on the manga and anime - you may see slight cross-over's in terms of the information and detail. Please don't try to look too deeply into it - I adore this series like any other otaku, but I'm not that concerned about details that wont effect the story line._

 _Also, you might find some spelling slightly off compared to American or British language. This is because I am Australian. We make up our own words (Ha, not really but we do spell some words differently)._

 _For reference, I have also created a private Pinterest board with reference photos (to the best that I could locate) of particular imagery described in this story. If enough people are interested, I am happy to share the link._

 _Finally, if you have made it this far into my tangent and still want to read my story, thank you and I hope you enjoy it :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **"** **Treat those as you wish to be treated." – Unknown**

* * *

"Bitch!"

Her fist made contact with the side of my face and if reaction times could have a winner, I was definitely a sore loser. My eye sight went white and there was a high-pitched ringing in my right ear. I could hear people talking, a chorus of yells along with ' _ohs_!' and ' _ahs_!'

I had lost my balance for a moment but after blinking hard, I regained my composure. My brain and entire head was on fire, but sure, I was about as composed as one could be after taking a direct punch to the face from Annie.

Yeah, _Annie_. You know, the little blond girl who displays zero percent interest in everything, speaks little to no words during conversation and for some reason, is capable of taking down a grown man, four times her size.

Yep. That Annie.

"Say it again." She stood, shoulders squared and staring at me.

Lifting my head slightly, I pushed a strand of hair away from my eyes. She had literally knocked my hair out of its braid with one swift hit.

We were roughly the same height, size and weight. Annie was rather limber, her figure more like two parallel lines with a slight pinch at the waist. Comparable to a ballet dancer. Me, I was womanly in appearance – my breasts and hips wider than my waist, my long, lower-back length hair pulled into what _was_ a neat braid. I was maybe an inch or two taller than her, but this wouldn't play a factor in a fight.

Instead of opening my mouth to reply, I sniggered. I could taste blood.

She gritted her teeth in response, pulled her knee up and swung a round-house kick towards my head.

 _Not this time._ I ducked, shoving her leg in the direction she was propelling, causing Annie to stumble. In that moment, I knocked her out from under her feet and we were both suddenly in the dirt, grappling.

I'll be honest, I have no idea how to wrestle. I have maybe seen a few things here and there, but I was no pro. If anything, I knew how to fight dirty simply for self-defence. You know – if someone tries to grab you, stick your thumb in their eye – that sort of stuff. I had zero formal training. _Maybe this was an advantage._

Amongst the kicks and punches, a crowd had suddenly surrounded us. I could hear people cheering, jeering and yelling, but I couldn't afford to pay more attention to them. She had managed to pin my arm down and for a moment, I thought it was over. Then I noticed she was not grounded. She was kneeling lightly, not paying attention to how open she was.

Pushing against the ground, I swung my legs up, over and onto her, locking her in place. This forced her to let go of my arm, allowing me to use both my own and her weight against her. She fell back onto the ground, my legs tightly wrapped around her. I secured her arm back so that if she attempted to push against me, it would snap.

"That's enough."

The crowd parted and Levi stepped into the small circle that had formed around us. I glared up at him, my eyes watering slightly from the intensity of the moment. Annie resisted slightly against me and I pushed harder. A small yelp escaped her lips. My focus never left Levi's.

"I said that's _enough_." Levi's grey eyes narrowed as they pierced right through my glare, like a knife through wet paper.

I reluctantly released Annie and stood up. She slowly followed and stood next to me.

"That's enough training for today. Pack up and head back for clean-up." Levi instructed everyone in his monotone drawl. There were whispers and slowly, everyone started to peel away and gathered their belongings.

I pulled my eyes away from Levi and looked at Annie. Gazing back at me, her face expressionless, not even a hint of anger or disdain. She turned and left without a word. Something tickled my lip and I wiped it with the sleeve of my shirt. Blood. I touched my nose and realised the force of her punch had impacted my nose so hard, that my nose stud had pierced the inside of my nostril. That, or Annie just hit me fucking hard and gave me a nose bleed.

Reaching over to my jacket sitting in the dust, I collected it in one swoop and start walking towards base.

"Why did you do that, idiot?" Levi asked from behind me.

"What?"

"Purposefully pick a fight with her," his voice followed me as I continued walking. "You know she could have severely hurt you."

"Well, she did." I hit back at him with a sniff of my bloodied nose, a little sarcastic.

"Are you trying to get my attention?" Levi asked, his tone of voice never changing.

"No," I scoffed lightly, my pace never slowing to allow him to reach me, "But somethings gotta give, Levi!"

"Picking fights with people capable of killing you isn't the way to – "

Without a second thought, I had spun around to face him. My ragged braid flew around, landing on my right shoulder. He also stopped, now standing only a few steps away from me.

Standing there in his white shirt and beige trousers. Standing there with his boots and gear fitted snuggly against his muscular body. Standing there with that handsomely chiselled face and steely grey eyes.

"Fuck you, Levi." I spat.

Just as I turned away from him, I saw his expression change.

I'd hurt him.

Good.

* * *

I guess you want me to tell you how this all happened. How a girl from the suburbs, a girl with a regular nine-to-five job, a girl with bills to pay and a girl who at twenty-seven, dreamed of owning her own home – ended up here!

Well let me tell you; I have no fucking idea.

But, I suppose all stories start somewhere…

"Today is the day, Boo!" I enthusiastically told my dog. Her large brown eyes and little eyebrows stared at me with interest. Oh, how I love those little balls of fur that were her eyebrows. They bounced around like they had a mind of their own.

"Today, Boo, _today_ – we are going to do the healthy thing!" I pulled one of my sneakers on and started to tie the laces. "We are gonna go to that park and run around and be that Instagram picture everyone posts."

Boo continued to stare at me. She was waiting for me to say the word.

I finished tying my other sneaker and looked at her. "Go for walk?!"

Boo threw herself off the bed and started bounding around with excitement. I couldn't help but smile.

After securing her in a slightly too tight car harness, I let Boo jump into the back seat of my car and slid the seat belt into the harness and closed the door. I jumped into the drivers seat and began the short drive to the park.

It was 530am and still dark outside. I rammed up the heater to the highest setting.

The worst thing about being a young adult in the 21st century is that expectations for someone my age are too high. You are expected to be rich, fit and educated. Get a degree, travel, make lots of money, have a six-pack, buy a house in the suburbs, have your own business, marry and settle down – oh, no – don't forget! Babies before you turn thirty or you are just too old.

 _Ridiculous._

I took a turn down a familiar road and saw the bright lights of police cars and paramedics. Slowing down, a police officer in a bright reflective jacket approached my door and I rolled the window down.

"There's been a large accident," he said whilst rubbing his hands together for warmth, "several cars have been in a pretty bad crash."

I furrowed my brow with concern and leaned to one side to peer down the road. I could see a powerline pole had been knocked down – in fact, looks like it has been ripped right out of the ground – and more than several cars in a complete mess. They also looked as if they had been ripped open like a tin of tuna.

"Really?" I replied softly. "Wow, looks bad. A car crash did that?"

The policeman pursed his lips. "Apparently. It looks like Godzilla came through this street."

Blinking a few times, I looked down the street and settled on something on the road. My eyes widened as I realise what it is. _An arm_.

"Are you heading to the dog park? You can go around to the left, which will take you back to a main road." He stepped in front of my view.

I nodded slowly and thanked him before rolling my window back up and putting my car into reverse. Boo whined, seemingly noticing the drive was taking longer than what she was used to.

"That was an arm." My voice shook as I talked to myself. I began to follow the street around and end up on a main road lined with large trees. There are no cars around. Sundays are like that.

 _Forget it_. Picking up speed, I focused on heading to the park. The road is longer than the usual route we take but I don't mind. The further we drive down the main road, the more secluded it appeared. It broke away into a side road with many trees and bushes surrounding it. I knew where we were but it still felt eerie.

"You just feel weird because you saw a severed human arm on the road." _Reassure yourself. This isn't weird. At all.  
_  
I looked at my rear-view mirror at Boo. She was peering out the window, her ears pricked up and her body tense. A low growl rose from her throat.

We had slowed down because to enter the dog park, there was a slight dirt road you needed to travel on for about five or so minutes. I turned off my headlights because the sun was rising. Boo growled again and I looked in the mirror at her. She was now standing, still looking out the window. The fur on her back was standing up and she gave a loud warning bark.

Stopping the car, I turned to look at her. "What's wrong, bubba? There's no one he –"

Something large came crashing down onto my vehicle. Boo was barking loudly and we were both thrown forward from the sheer weight of the object crushing the front of my car. My mouth was open and I wanted to scream but nothing came out. I pushed against the steering wheel, pushing away from whatever had landed on my car. My car lurched forward and all I could hear was the sound of metal crushing into the ground and glass shattering. The windscreen and front passenger windows gave in and glass sprayed everywhere.

And that's when I saw it.

 _A foot_. A giant human foot is standing on the bonnet of my car.

It suddenly started to lift and my car, which appeared to have curved and anchored around the foot, went with it. Boo had stopped barking. All I could hear was the groan of metal as we are lifted off the ground with the foot, trapped in a metal cage.

A few seconds passed and I could see the tops of some trees. My ears are ringing and I can't bring myself to move. The car groans loudly and jolts.

 _It's going to drop._

Before I can finish my thought, the hunk of metal that was once my beloved hatchback, released from the foot and for a moment, we are falling. It feels like forever. And then I am jolted from the impact of the ground. My body slammed against the driver side door and I am now on my side.

Ringing. Flashes of colour. _Boo is licking my face. Did she break free from her harness? I knew that would break, it was from Ebay._

There is a _whooshing_ sound followed by wires snapping and I could hear yelling. A male was shouting at someone else. Several more _whooshing_ sounds and then a huge thud. The ground quivered around me, like a building collapsing into the earth.

Boo was standing next to me. Or maybe over me. I could feel her warmth, but my eyes are flashing still. The ringing is slightly easing but I still cannot hear properly.

Barking. She's barking angrily at something in front of us. _Someone_ is standing in front of us. No, correction; _people_ are standing in front of us. I managed to see several pairs of legs. White pants, brown boots.

People are talking but in a language, I can't understand. Wait, maybe it is English. It sounds weird. My ears sound like they have water in them.

Boo was removed from me.

"N-no – give her…" I tried to object. Hands tug at my seatbelt. They pull hard but it doesn't release. I don't feel the seatbelt button being pressed but I am suddenly being dragged from my car, through the opening of where the windscreen used to be.

The sky. I can see the sky.

"B-Boo. Dog – give her." I can see a face hovering over me but my eyes aren't working. My body is hurting. I can hear her growling, barking loudly. Someone yelps and there is a fuss. But she sounds far away.

The man looks away from me and at someone I cannot see. I can't turn my head. I try, but nothing happens. He says something. I can hear the tone of his voice, but I can't figure out what he is saying. The tone drips with authority. He is instructing someone. And then I can feel Boo next to me again, licking my face again.

And that was my first encounter with a Titan.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _I know it's early days and I have no idea what the SnK fandom enjoys, but I decided it wouldn't hurt to post the second chapter so to provide momentum. I want to point out that this is a slow-to-medium paced romance. There will be no instant-bangin', it just wouldn't suit the story. Also, I am trying to be my own editor and after reading this over and over again, it started to become a mish-mash of letters, so I apologize if you see awful grammar.  
_

 _Any c'c or reviews will be appreciated._

* * *

 **Chapter 2 –**

 **"** **Like a sore thumb."**

* * *

I'm not sure how long I had my eyes open but it was Boo's warm licks to my face and head that brought me back to reality. I was looking up at the big, blue sky, and rocking slightly from side to side. Blinking several times, I chose not to move straight away. I could hear horses galloping, people shouting at one another and a repetitive creaking sound, followed by wheels rolling against the ground. The wind was rushing loudly past my ears.

I was lying in a wooden carriage being pulled by two horses.

Tilting my head up, I noticed Boo had been tied up next to me. She licked her lips, something she did often when happy or content.

Everything hurt but I needed to figure out what was happening. Nothing hurt as much as I thought it would. Adrenaline, maybe.

There was a man sitting at the front of the carriage, controlling the horses. He hadn't noticed I was awake. Using my arms, I pulled myself up into a seated position and immediately lost the air in my lungs. Tingling sensations, pins-and-needles.

We were traveling very fast through what looked like open land. Our speed was so fast that my hair was whipping around my face because I was seated backwards and against the wind. There were random trees speckled across rolling hills and plains. I couldn't see when the hills started and stopped, just that they kept going. There were several people on horses riding in time with the carriage. They all wore the same white pants, jacket and a green cape with a hood. Looking in the direction that we were traveling, there were at least half a dozen more of these people.

I found myself huddled against Boo, pressed against the corner of the carriage. Boo was a large dog with Mastiff in her genes and a heart of gold. One could assume she was the perfect something to hide against.

One of the men had noticed me.

Brown eyes looked at me with a combination of interest and…fear? His shaggy mousey- brown hair whipped back against the wind and I took in his appearance. Tall, long legs, maybe 5 ft 9. A long face with a defined nose. He gritted his teeth, shouted something to another man and sped off in front.

"What the fuck is happening?" I buried my face into Boo's back.

At some point, we had slowed down. I had been staring at the rolling hills that dissipated into the distance until it became a more noticeable, flat trail. I had seen a windmill in the distance. The horses were now trotting lightly. Where ever we were going, we were almost there.

Several of the horsemen and one female had fallen back behind the carriage and had stared at me for what felt like an hour. You know when you are in a foreign country and you can see someone is talking about you to their companion or group of friends? This was it.

Sometimes they would point or nod in my direction – maybe referring to my appearance or clothes. They would whisper and give me side-glances of uncertainty.

I continued to awkwardly lean against Boo, who had now laid down and appeared a little more relaxed. I stared at them, my brow furrowed, eyes watering.

 _Everyone is Caucasian._

We had been riding for a few hours and I had dared to sit up and look around properly. No one had mixed or obvious heritage, other than many white people with different shades of hair, eye colour or tones of skin.

 _I think they speak English._ I listened hard as one of the men said something and another bellowed with laughter and replied.

Buildings appeared. Old, stone and thatched-roofed buildings. There were trees, farming lands and what looked like several vegetable gardens. I dared to look away from the riders who had been holding up the rear and turned towards the front of where we had arrived. The man steering the horses had jumped off the carriage.

We had stopped. My heart started racing.

Two men walked around my carriage and stopped at the back. They both looked at me with interest.

"You're awake." The taller, older man with rich blond hair said.

I blinked at him.

The other man was shorter with black hair and grey eyes. He said nothing.

"Do you speak English?" The blond man asked. His thick brows furrowed.

"English." I replied in a dry voice, face still half-buried into Boo's side.

"You are injured," the blond man stated. "Come with us and we will help you."

Cringing, I said quickly, "Come with you? Who are you? I don't even know where I am!"

Boo was now seated on an angle, forcing me to reveal myself.

"My name is Commander Erwin Smith," the blond man said proudly, "and this is Captain Levi Ackerman."

 _Well, names. That's nice. Doesn't help though._

Some of the riders had gathered behind them and curiously observed the conversation.

"You are in the safety of one of our locations, the Old Scout Regiment Headquarters."

"What? I have no idea where that is." I said a little loudly. Awkwardly, I stood up and Boo followed. I nervously walked across the carriage and painfully jumped down onto the ground. The force of my feet hitting the ground, sent a sharp pain up my legs and my entire left rib cage sang out in pain. If the air didn't get stuck in my throat, I would have yelled.

Erwin then said I was in a place. A name. Within a Wall something.

"This has been interesting but me and my dog would like to go home," I said in a pitiful voice. "I need to make an insurance claim after that giant foot squashed my car."

Attempting to step forward, the shorter man with black hair moved in front of me. I found my eyes now looking at his shoulder. Slowly flicking my eyes up to his, he did not tilt his head to look at me but rather look down and to the side. Hostility.

My eyes narrowed on him. This Levi was only a few inches taller than me. I could take him, right? Compared to the other men, he was short. Hell, I was short at only 5 ft 1 and I could call him a small-fry.

"Excuse me." I said slowly and tried to step around him. Levi stepped in front again.

"You can't leave." Levi stated with little to no change of expression.

I furrowed my brow at him, suddenly more defensive than scared. "Says who? Where's my car?"

Erwin cleared his throat. "That metal contraption we pulled you from? It's 80km from here, deep in Titan territory."

My lungs had started to hurt and my legs stung. I looked down to see many long lacerations running across them. Whatever my body's natural reaction to dealing with pain, was wearing off.

 _You need to run._ I wriggled my toes, eyes still planted on this Levi guy. _These people are crazy. This must be one of those Cosplay events. What the hell is a Titan? Isn't that a protein bar?_

I didn't know the extent of my injuries. I didn't know if I had a concussion and I sure as hell had no idea if my legs would work because of the cuts.

 _Fuck it. If you leg it, Boo will follow._

I side stepped around Levi, much to my own surprise, and ran. I heard a loud thud, Boo no doubt, jumping from the tray of the carriage and then the sound of her large paws pounding behind me. Half a second passed and she had already reached me and slowed to match my speed.

Someone yelled something but there were no sounds of horses or commotion. No gun fire or violence. My feet pushed hard against the dirt road as I attempted to run as fast as possible. Quickly glancing at Boo, I wished I could run as fast and easy as her.

Maybe fifty meters or so ahead of me, I could see tall trees. A small forest of sorts planted in what appeared to be the middle of flat, green lands. Amongst these flat lands, this small forest was the only thing I _could_ see. There could have been mostly forest in the distance, I couldn't tell, my lungs were hurting and my legs were slowly failing on me. I could only concentrate on one thing at a time.

I wasn't sure how long I was running for but by the time we had stopped, even Boo appeared to seem weathered. I was grateful I had put on my expensive workout shoes. We were well into the woods and I had thrown myself under a fallen tree. It had rotted out and created a small cave. My legs were on fire and my navy gym leggings were splattered with blood. Was that my blood?

Hugging at my torso for comfort, I almost screamed from the pain that seared through my side like a hot knife. Breathing heavily, I lifted my black tank-top to reveal a large gash across my ribs. And in that wound, was a piece of metal. Red metal, to be precise. The colour of my car.

"This is a fucking joke." I said breathlessly, eyes watering with pain and realisation. Yep, it was all setting in now.

The shock must have set in or maybe the adrenaline was wearing off. I couldn't tell, nor could I register where my dog had gone. She had been there a moment ago, sniffing at my side when I discovered the metal stuck in my body, and now she had disappeared. Regardless of where she was, I couldn't keep my eyes open. I was shaking, my skin was tingling and there was a loud echoing sound in my ears.

 _This is it, girl._ I couldn't tell if I was sitting or lying in the cold, moist dirt. _You are gonna meet your maker. This is it.  
_

"D-do we go after her?" Connie asked as the little golden-tanned girl bounded down the dirt path with the large dog. She was in no way running very fast, not with those leg wounds.

"She won't get far," Erwin said whilst watching her slowly leave them behind, "she's injured."

"You guys are back!" Hange shouted with glee from behind them. "Why are we all – _who's that?_ " She walked up to the group and stopped with the others.

"We took down a titan in the forest," Levi explained, "it had been bothering a nearby settlement. As we were narrowing in on it, it had stepped on this big, red metal thing. It fell off the titans foot and after we took down it down, we found that girl and the dog in the metal cage."

"She is definitely not from here," Jean pointed out, his eyes still planted on the female figure getting further away, "did you see the colour of her skin? And her eyes."

Hange was instantly interested.

Something the team immediately realised was the young woman's appearance. She was small in stature with long, straight brown hair, almond-shaped brown eyes and skin the colour of coffee with milk. Her clothing was equally unique. Her shirt was cut at the sleeves into small straps with a low v-neck at the front and her pants were tight. Very tight. Even the shoes she wore were odd.

"Unpack and clean up," Erwin instructed and turned away as the girl disappeared into the distance, "she can't get very far but there are bandits in some parts of this area. Sasha, Jean – head into the forest and collect her once you have a quick rest."

"Yes sir!"

"What do you mean about her skin?" Hange chirped excitedly as everyone began to clean up and head their own way. "What did she look like?"

"She doesn't look like anyone here," Connie explained, his expression a little concerned, "I mean, she looks like a person but her face and her accent are different. And her skin is golden."

Hanji was practically twitching with excitement. "Golden? Tanned like me? You must bring her back! She might have some sort of recessive gene from the many races that once existed so long ago!"

"No, not like you…it's hard to explain."

"Isn't that just myths and legends?" Jean frowned at Hange.

"Who knows – but she may be the missing link! Quick!" Hange said quickly, her words blurring into one another. "Get her!"

Sasha and Jean didn't have to travel long to reach the inner forest. On horse, it only took a few minutes. On foot, as the girl had done, may have taken close to half an hour. Especially with those wounds.

"What if she is some sort of rebel?" Sasha asked Jean. They were slowly trotting down a well-paved path in the forest.

"I doubt it," Jean said with a shrug, then his cheeks pinked slightly, "did you see what she was wearing? It was revealing. I don't think a rebel would wear that."

Sasha scoffed. "That's all you noticed?"

Their horses abruptly stopped and they both turned to see why.

The dog was standing in front of them, it's ears back, eyes watching them carefully. Its tail wagged nervously.

"Hey!" Sasha said with realisation. "It's that dog she was with! Why is it just standing there?"

Jean stared at it. It took a nervous step towards them, then back again, made a short whine, turned and started to quickly run down a steep trail to the right of them.

"It wants us to follow her." Jean realised and the pair of them tied their horses to a tree and carefully made it down the steep embankment.

They had only covered a short distance when the dog walked around a tree and led them to a small figure curled on her side inside an old fallen tree. The dog gently licked at a wet patch on her side.

"Oh," Sasha whispered as she knelt to the mystery woman and inspected the bloodied patch. Lifting the shirt a fraction, both her and Jean winced. "She has a huge wound from that metal thing."

"We need to get her back."

With Sasha's help, Jean sat the unconscious girl in front of him on his horse. Sasha managed to secure her small frame to Jean with straps so that when they picked up speed, she wouldn't fall off.

"Stop petting the dog," Jean yelled at Sasha, who was parked on the ground with the large canine, "it'll just follow us anyway."

"What happened to her?" Hange shrieked when her eyes landed on the now pale, bleeding girl. Sasha was holding the girl in place as Jean got off the horse, then slid the girl off into his arms and carried her towards the infirmary.

"She didn't look like that when she was running into the forest!" Hange Zoe's voice was getting increasingly higher and louder.

"We didn't do anything," Sasha replied hesitantly, "I think she sustained these injuries from the metal thing. Maybe she was running on adrenaline?"

"Whatever it is, hurry up!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello to my reviewer! Thank you for taking the time to write a few words, they are very much appreciated.**

 **I'm hoping if anyone is silently lurking to read this story, that you are enjoying it. Don't feel like you need to review; I can totally relate because I am the ultimate lurker on this site ha. No shame!**

 **Are there any Black Butler fanatics out there? I'm currently writing a fic on this anime/manga with a concept I haven't come across in that fiction archive, so please let me know if you are out there and are interested.**

 **Also, a friendly reminder that I am drawing artwork for this story, as well as the BB one which is a W.I.P. I'm currently teaching myself how to sketch anime free-hand, and balls - it's not easy! But, if you are keen to see moments, locations, clothing or scenery that are similar to descriptions in this story, please let me know.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 –**

 **"** **Encounters of the Scout degree."**

* * *

There was a very fast humming sound. Maybe like an engine of some sort. And then it became clearer, more like words being said at a ridiculous speed. Were they words? There were other sounds but the voice, a female voice, was speaking so quickly that I wasn't sure if I could understand her.

Maybe it was the weird sensation I was feeling in my head. My brain was throbbing, my legs were freezing and then a hot, burning pain had begun in my rib cage.

"What the fuck!" I shrieked, eyes flying open and throwing my hands to my side to swat away whatever was sticking a hot poker into me.

The first thing I saw was a brown-haired lady in glasses, toppling backwards and onto the ground. She had yelped in shock, interrupting her ongoing chain of chatter. There was a clatter of metal objects falling from a table and a glass smashing.

Then silence.

Breathing quickly, I shot my eyes around the room. Glasses girl was staring at me with large eyes from her spot on the floor, there was a white curtain pulled across the left side of me, possibly blocking the door, cabinets full of bottles and what looked like medical supplies, a small window to the right and a person leaning against the wall with their arms crossed, right in front of me.

"You're awake!" Glasses said loudly and enthusiastically. "You must be so confused right now – try not to move too much! There's quite a few cuts on your legs and a large gash in your side."

My eyes continued to look from her, to the guy leaning against the wall and to the rest of the room. I saw the small scalpel-like knife sitting on the table next to me and grabbed it quickly, knocking something off the table as I did so.

"Oh no, please don't be scared!" Glasses said softly as I clutched the knife in my right hand in a threatening motion. I was now sitting up and pressed against the bedframe. I was in an infirmary or hospital of some sort. It smelt like antiseptic.

The man leaning against the wall let out a bored sigh.

"I told you she would do this, Hange." Levi said from his spot from the wall.

"'The hell are you?" I half yelled – half demanded of Glasses.

She sprung up (causing me to jump from shock), a huge smile on her face. "I'm Squad leader Zoe Hange! You can call me Hanji."

Hanji thrust a hand out towards me and I stared at her, knife still held threateningly. _Was she really trying to shake my hand?  
_  
I turned my attention to Levi. He pushed off the wall and closed the small space between him and my bed. Hanji lowered her hand, appearing dejected as Levi breezed past her.

Without a word, he used his left hand to pin my right arm against the bedframe, then used his free hand to pry the knife from my hand. A small gasp escaped my mouth as the pressure of his grasp tightened when I attempted to pry my own hand free. I thought about hitting him with my free hand but I knew I didn't have any strength.

"Let go." Levi instructed with a voice laced with demand.

"No." I glared up at his face.

"I know you are scared," Levi continued impassively, standing over me. "No one is going to hurt you. We are trying to help you."

Strong fingers tightened even more, causing my wrist to make a popping sound.

"Levi! You're going to break her hand!" Hanji said forcefully from behind him.

I hadn't noticed immediately but I was shivering. I lowered my eyes away from Levi's grey orbs and looked down at my body. My pants and shoes had been removed and I only had my underwear, tank-top and bra on. My top was rolled up to under my breasts to expose my ribs. A needle and thread hung from a partially sewn up mess on my side.

Lifting my eyes back to Levi, I said nothing as I released the knife. He swiftly caught it with his free hand, let go of my wrist and stepped back.

 _Is this guy for real? Wait, can I see my rib?_

There was a knock at the door and a brunette male stuck his head in.

"Hange? I have that warm water you wanted."

"Thank you Eren," Hange nodded her head to the male pushing the door open, "just place it over there."

Eren cautiously stepped into the room, his large turquoise eyes bashfully glancing towards the bed. He appeared embarrassed as he clumsily placed the water bowl on the table.

"Is there anything else you need me to do?" Eren asked, not looking at me or anyone in particular but rather at the wall next to Hange.

"No, that's fine Eren. You can take leave for the rest of the day."

Eren nodded and quickly left the room. I snatched my wrist from Levi's grip and turned my attention to Hange.

"Let me finish tending to your wounds," Hange said in a soft voice, placing her warm hand on my arm, "we're far from additional medical supplies. I can't risk any of these cuts getting infected."

I nodded slowly, realising my odds of escape were slim to none.

"I'm in no condition to run away," my voice was dry, "I may as well accept that you could kill me if you wanted to. Where is my dog?"

"No one is going to hurt you," Hange repeated Levi. "She's with the other cadets. Boo, is it?"

I nodded and took a deep breath. Hange had lifted the needle and thread.

"She's taken a liking to some of them! A few had to return back to their stations at the Wall, so not everyone is here now – sorry!" Hanji winced with me as she pierced my skin and pulled. "After dinner, the cadets have free time before lights out at 11pm, so they are outside with your dog."

I gritted my teeth, trying to ignore Hange pulling the needle and thread through my skin. Levi had returned to his place against the wall, eyes watching us carefully. Squeezing my eyes shut, I attempted to remove my conscious from the pain searing up my side and into my arm. Another shiver raked through my body and I finally accepted that there was no point in trying to object.

"The colour of your skin –", Hange began with sparkling eyes. "It's like nothing I have ever seen before!"

"Not now, Hange." Levi stated, his voice a little more commanding.

"I was just saying!" Hange refuted, pulling the thread through again. A pained grunt escaped my throat and I couldn't help but squirm.

"I just need to tie it off." Hange explained. I felt her fiddling lightly then she snipped the needle and thread away. She rubbed a cream against my freshly stitched wound. Hange then applied a protective cover over the wound and began to wind a cloth bandage around my ribcage. After a few rounds, she secured it and pulled my shirt back down.

"I'll be taking my leave now." Levi announced. He uncrossed his arms, pushed off the wall and left without another word.

I sat there, staring at the many cuts and lacerations on my legs. They had already been cleaned and patched up. I was shaking again but I wasn't cold. _Had he just sat around to make sure I didn't put up or fight or was it because my shirt was up?_

Blinking the tears from my eyes, I felt Hanji's warm hand on my shoulder again.

"This isn't a dream, is it." It wasn't a question.

Hange sat down next to me and wrapped an arm over my shoulder. I didn't know her but the gesture was appreciated.

"I'm afraid not."

She busied herself, washing her hands in the warm water and packing unused medical supplies into a cabinet. I watched her move across the room, her voice chipping away at my semi-aware ears, explaining the extent of my injuries and how she had treated them. Hange went on to explain how Levi was only here in case I acted out unexpectedly and to disregard his disinterested nature because, 'That's just Levi.'

Sometime later, Hanji had brought me some clothes. "Here are some clean clothes and under garments," she had said cheerily and handed me the pile of clothes. She indicated to the pair of underwear sitting on the top of the pile, "They are a little bigger in design and cover more than what you currently have on, but they'll do the job!"

I pulled the curtain around and attempted to bend down to removed my underwear; a pair of black, bikini style modern panties. With shaky hands and an aching body, I managed to change into the clean pair Hange had provided. They were generic female, size small panties that sat on the hip but the style covered your entire backside. They were proper and conservative, not like my modern-girl underwear.

Attempting to pull my shirt up, I failed. "Hange," I called out. She replied by putting her hand into my curtained-off section. "Can you please help me?"

"Of course!" The tall woman stepped into the room, her face beaming. I turned away from her and she gently removed my tank-top. I managed to unclasp my bra from the front and pulled a baggy white shirt over my head. It was long enough that it sat just above my knees. Turning back to Hange, she was holding my bra and looking at it as if she had never seen one before.

I frowned. "What are you doing with my bra?"

"The design, it's so different! The material and sewing, completely foreign to what we have as undergarments. And the wiring! It's curved, allowing for full support…"

"Hange – this is all very overwhelming for me. I would have tried to leave several million times by now, but I am so freakin' out of it – I can't even question why you are looking at my used bra like that." I exasperated.

Hange dropped the bra and smiled, embarrassed. "Yes! I'm sorry! We have so much to talk about. You must understand – you are nothing like anything we have here. Please don't take this personally at all!"

 _Even if she is a pervert or something, at least she seems nice._ I found that I had sat back on the bed and was shuffling up so I could lay down.

"Did you give me something?" I asked through a yawn.

Hange nodded. "Yes – we gave you some strong pain killers. We also gave you anti-biotics to avoid infection."

All I could do was nod. My eyes were open but my brain was drowning. Hange must have realised this.

"I'll let you rest," Hange was gathering my clothes into her arms. "You need to sleep. There will be two cadets guarding your door on rotating shifts. Not because we think you'll try to run again, but more so to prevent anyone coming in."

Hange said she would be back when I woke from my sleep. It was at this point I realised several things – one, that these people had never seen a multi-cultural or mixed heritage person before and Hange was taking extra measures to ensure nothing would happen to me, two, that based on what I had seen of the buildings, their clothes and her method of tending to my wounds, that this was not the twenty-first century, in fact it appeared to be some sort of warped history lesson and three – this was very, very much real.

Pulling the sheets up onto me, I wanted to cry but no tears fell. Was I in shock again?

* * *

Levi, his team and Eren sat in the small, dimly lit dining room. Candles flickered around them as they sat calmly, drinking tea and participating in small chit-chat.

"So, where do you think she came from?" Petra asked, her voice fastened with curiosity.

Petra had not been with the group when they found the foreigner. Early that week, some of the Scouts had travelled to their current location. A handful of cadets, the Special Operations Squad as well as Erwin, had assisted in transporting some necessities to their current base. Yesterday, the members who didn't need to remain at this location, had begun their trip back to the Wall. Only that, they had been abruptly interrupted by a wandering Titan.

Thankfully, the second team of cadets had been arriving and they had crossed paths. The battle was quick but certainly different to their usual encounters. Petra as well as Jean, Sasha and Connie, had arrived with the second team of cadets. She had missed everything because she had gone ahead to warn everyone at the Old Scout Regiment Headquarters.

"I have no idea," Eld lifted his cup to his lips, "we had come through the gap in the trees to take down that piece of shit and there was this huge red, metal thing stuck to its foot."

"Yeah and when it fell, we could hear barking coming from inside of it." Connie added.

"That dog almost took my hand off when we tried to get her out!" Eld scoffed.

"She certainly isn't from here or any other place known to us," Levi confirmed, arms crossed over his chest and one leg resting on his knee. "Her appearance, accent, clothing and where we found her. She is not from this land."

"From what I have seen," Jean said slowly, "she appears to be harmless. She's very small."

Petra scoffed. "Are you saying something about small people?"

Jean choked on his tea, eyes flickering from Petra to Levi, then back to Petra. "No! Not at all!"

Hange entered the room loudly and let out a huge sigh.

"Is she resting now?" Levi asked the tall brunette.

"She sure is!" Hange chirped and put out her arms as if to present something. "Isn't she just divine? Like nothing I have ever seen before! I cannot wait to ask her about her heritage, where she is from – her life! Oh, and I'll have to take some blood samples, hair samples –"

"Hange, do you even know her name?" Levi interrupted.

Hange stopped and made a small sound in her throat. "Oh, no. I didn't think to ask."

"Perhaps ask her that before you start asking for her blood."

"There's just so much to learn! And that contraption you found her in – what did she call it? A _car_? We must send out a squadron to collect it for further study. Just think of the possibilities!"

Hange went on to explain how the remaining half an hour spent with the foreigner went. They sat well into the early hours of the morning, discussing the events that played out the day before. Questions were asked amongst themselves and few answers were given as gradually, each comrade made their way to their sleeping quarters. For the people remaining, some questions simply couldn't be answered because they just didn't know.

Levi was left with Hanji. The focal-adorned woman was chattering away about needing to replicate the foreigners clothing so that she may learn more about outside cultures yet to be discovered, when Levi stood up.

"I'm going to sleep for a few hours. You should do the same," Levi said as he pushed his chair under the table. "Erwin will expect usual training tomorrow, as well as reports of everything that has occurred. I expect you will have this covered?"

He had closed the door behind him before she could answer.

* * *

I woke early, something I was not usually good at. I could tell because the room was dimly lit by a dying lamp and the room was cool – that cool-chill you feel just before sun rise. It was relatively silent and I had hoped that when I opened my eyes that I would be in my bed. My double-sized bed with a big comforter and black faux fur cover.

Rubbing my feet against the plain, slightly coarse cotton sheets, I groaned. This was not my bed. These were not my sheets. There was a dull throb in my legs and my side felt as if an elephant was kneeling on it.

"Aw, for fucks sake." I rolled onto my stomach, pain shooting up my side, and let a loud groan-scream into my pillow.

I was not feeling great but I was more awake than the night before. My stomach was growling, my side aching and lord, did I need to pee. I was in an all-sorts.

Hesitantly, I slowly swung my legs over the side of the bed and planted my feet on the cold, stone floor. I inspected the wounds on my legs. _Okay, they look bad, but they don't hurt as much as my side. Maybe hold the side of the bed when you try to stand._

Attempting to take a deep breath and forgetting the tight wrap around my middle, I slowly pushed off the bed and allowed myself to stand. No wobbling, no dizzy spells. Success!

Walking as lightly as possible, I managed to walk towards the door. Sitting on a chair were two towels, a wooden toothbrush, a bar of soap, an apple, a large glass of water and a note…

 _Bathroom and showers are to the right when you leave the room. The cadets guarding the door are aware you may need to use them! See you in the morning._

 _Hanji_

 _P.s. I'll bring you some fresh clothes!_

 _How is this even real?_ I chewed my lip, contemplating the note in my hand. This person, Hanji, doesn't know me. I don't know her. I don't know any of these people and I sure as hell have no idea where I am. A part of me wants to run – but to where? I tried that and almost died from septicaemia or something. That's blood poisoning, right?

I decided that if someone wanted me dead or if this was some sort of weird reality TV show, someone would have killed me in my sleep already or I was going to kill someone in their sleep for putting me on reality TV. There was no in-between.

I threw back the water in two larges swallows. It'd been hours since I had anything to drink or eat. There was an awful taste in my mouth from not eating for so long. I piled everything into my arms and awkwardly opened the door.

The two figures standing by the door suddenly jumped from fright. It looked as if they were either asleep standing up or trying to stay awake. Stepping out of the door frame and into a long corridor, I cautiously eyed them.

The tallish one with shaggy, mousey brown hair was gawking at me. I recognised him as the man riding on the horse next to my carriage.

"Hi - um, you're awake."

Furrowing my brow, I nodded. "Yes, I need to pee and I feel gross. Hanji left me this note."

The other male had recollected himself after losing his balance against the wall when I had suddenly woken him.

"Oh yeah, Hange said you might want to eat and shower," he rubbed his eyes sleepily, "the shower stalls are down the hall and to the right. You need to go down a small set of stairs, it'll be at the bottom."

"Connie, we've been instructed to ensure someone is with her at all times."

"I'm going to take a shower and come back."

"Jean, she can't run anywhere. It's a dead end at the bottom of the stairs," Connie pointed out, "she literally has to come back this way."

I was already walking away. By walking, I was limping slowly towards the direction of the shower stalls, hoping to the gods above that the toilets were also in that area.

They bickered for a moment and I heard footsteps speed up behind me then slow down to the same pace on my left. It was the taller one, Jean.

"D-do you need help carrying that?" He asked whilst grabbing for my items. I didn't answer because he had already removed the items from my clutch.

"Your accent," he went on as he shortened his long strides to match my piss-weak shuffle, "it's um, very, uh, different."

I used the wall to my right as support as I slowly moved down the hallway – side aching and legs burning.

"You sound just as weird to me," I shot back, "but right now – my main concern is to make it to a bathroom."

From what I could tell in the dimly lit corridor, his cheeks flushed for a moment and he teared his large, brown eyes away from my face.

We reached the top of the small set of stairs and I knew I was faced with a challenge.

"Wait a second." Jean jogged quickly down the stairs, placed my items on the floor by the open door and ran back up. He then offered me his arm and I reluctantly took it whilst using the railing as additional support, one step at a time.

I felt his eyes lingering on my forearm.

We reached the bathroom entrance and Jean confirms he will wait by the doorway, allowing me some privacy within the shower facilities. I threw him a flippant 'thanks bud' and hobble into the large bathroom. There are multiple shower cubicles – possibly two dozen. They line the far-left wall, with benches and change stations in the middle which are separated by a partition, followed by more showers in a parallel row. My eyes searched frantically and I see half a dozen private toilet cubicles at the back of the room. Haphazardly ditching my toiletries, I hustle to a toilet.

There is a god!

Immediately, I felt relieved and headed to a free shower. The curtains were semi-transparent; it's cloudy in appearance and you can see an outline or silhouette of a person but not their nudity. They're not plastic, but a strange woven material. This made me feel a little worried but I shrugged it off. Two windows begin to throw natural sunlight into the large bathroom. I could see the sky and maybe the top of one tree.

 _Too high up to make a jump…_

Closing the curtain behind me, I pulled the tunic shirt off with great difficulty and threw it onto a hook with my two towels. I was then faced with the dilemma of the bandage.

"Morning Captain!" I heard Jean say loudly.

"I never pictured you as a creep stationed at the shower door, cadet."

Immediately, pure apprehension rose in my chest.

 _That was Levi._ With realisation, I was holding the wrist he so lovingly crushed. My shower had already been running for more than a minute so with a panicked decision, I made haste, tugging at the bandage with my nails.

"I'm on watch duty for the foreigner, sir!" Jean shouted nervously.

I threw the bandage onto the small shelf as I ducked under the shower spray.

"As you were." Levi instructed. Feet lightly pad against the stone, approaching closer and closer.

Urgently and shakily, I was scrubbing my body, hair, face and even my teeth. Now that another person, a _male_ , that mono-toned Levi, was also in the showers, I wanted out. Had I known this was a unisex bathroom, I would have waited for Hanji to come down with me. Sure, I didn't know her, but she wasn't as stand-offish as Short-Fry. It was still relatively dark and that contributed to my nerves.

I heard the curtain in the cubicle next to mine shimmy across the metal railing, then the same sound of the curtain closing. There was a small sound of a towel being thrown over the curtain rod followed by the groan of water moving through the old pipes. I was now furiously trying to remove the suds from my body. I could feel a slight stinging sensation in my wounds but finishing up as quickly as possible was the main concern.

"Foreigner," Levi's voice came from the cubicle next to mine, causing me to freeze. "There is enough heat coming from your shower, it could cook an egg. You'll burn yourself."

I didn't reply. _I like hot showers because I'm a woman?_

Water from the side splashed onto my feet and that's when I noticed the side panels not reaching the ground. Instead, you can see each other's feet and ankles as the used water collects and moves down a slope to a drain. Turning my shower off and spitting the foul taste of soap from my mouth, I quickly squeezed the water from my hair and painfully wrapped a towel under my underarms and around my body.

 _If you grab your t-shirt dress thing and towel, maybe, just maybe, you can cover the three metres to a change station straight across from you. At least those have doors, which likely have locks._

Pulling the curtain back, I propelled myself forward with aspiration of reaching my plan, but immediately run into Levi's hot, wet body. Yelping from sheer surprise and the sudden jolt of pain, absolute disdain crossed my once confident resolve. For a guy who was only a few inches taller than me, I had may as well run into a wall. And who the hell has a shower in two minutes?

Stumbling back into the shower cubicle, I had one hand grasping the side for support and the other dropping my toiletries so I could press down on my chest so that my towel wouldn't fall. Luckily, the latter didn't happen and I am left standing there, glancing at his face, unsure of how to assess the situation.

Levi stood straight, a towel wrapped around his hips. His stern expression and steely grey eyes were considering my expression, impassively spending a moment too long on my eyes. Thinning, they skirt to my arm, eyeing the tattoos that run from my shoulder down to my wrist before returning to my face, aloof but watchful.

 _Did they not notice them earlier?!_

"Do you have a name, foreigner?" He asked flatly.

 _Can he sense my fear?_ I don't allow my expression to change as I attempt to determine my outcomes. _He can sense my fear._

"Juno."

Levi nodded slowly, mulling over my two-syllable name. I was scolding myself silently because I'd trapped myself in this stupid cubicle and wuss-bag outside by the door looks like he wouldn't stand a chance against Pipsqueak.

I was nearing more than enough encounters with Levi to understand he was of some sort of authority (besides hearing his official title upon first meeting). He didn't really talk much and he never really expressed any other tone or facial expression besides aloof or perhaps the curl of a snarl. I also noticed that Levi, although short, was muscular like an MMA fighter or gymnast. Slim at the waist, wider at the chest, shoulders and torso, arms and presumably legs lined with long, lean muscles. Muscular enough he had those v-lines peeking out from the towel on his waist.

I quickly looked back at his face. Had I screamed in danger, Jean would probably just start crying in response.

"Well, _Juno_ ," Levi dragged my name out for that moment too long, "your side is weeping through the towel. Hange should be awake now –" his stoic stare still penetrating my wary brown eyes, he shouted, "Cadet! Help Juno put her tunic on and take her to Hange before the rest of the brats wake up."

"Yes, sir!" Jean bounded down to my shower cubicle and I am greeted with his rosy, pink face.

"I trust you won't try anything stupid." Levi growled to Jean, eyes flashing threateningly.

"I wouldn't dare, sir!"

Levi turned away and I stepped out of the shower cubicle, now standing in the open space. Bemused, my eyes land on Jean, noting a light sweat forming on his brow. Looking past him, I saw Levi leaving the bathroom. His entire back was inked with a set of large, feathered wings, leaving little to no bare skin. Levi turned the corner, shaking the droplets from his hair like a shaggy dog and disappeared from my view.

Damn.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Hi everyone! For those who are still lurking, I hope you are enjoying the story. Things are slowly hip-and-happening. Just another reminder that this is a medium-paced romance, so there won't be any 'jumpin' the gun' if you know what I mean? Lol.**

 **And to my faithful Guest reviewer: I am unsure at what point you thought I wrote Juno to be an unattractive person? I've barely described her at this point, besides the fact that she is clearly of different racial background to the usual Caucasian's that Attack on Titan is filled with (nothing wrong with that, as it is relevant to their story line), which is why they make a point that she doesn't look like them. Juno is, through my own perspective, gorgeous. She has a full bosom, a small waist and hips/butt to compliment her hour-glass figure, at a petite 5ft or so. In fact, my reference photos of her are model Jessica Gomes crossed with UFC ring girl Red Dela Cruz. She even has a bunch of tattoos running up one arm, because she's a modern young woman. Consider her half Asian, half Caucasian.**

 **I also write a lot of my characters like this because I find it hard to locate mixed-OC's on – which isn't a huge deal, so I write them myself.**

 **Juno's descriptions will be more detailed as the chapters go on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 –  
"Spill the Tea."**

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Hanji asked with a big smile.

After awkwardly asking Jean to help me change and returning to my room to collect the apple I had left behind, both Jean and Connie escorted me down a flight of stairs and to what I assumed was Hanji's office and living quarters.

From what I had gathered, the building was set in a multi-split level L-shape. The walls were either stone or painted wood, with lanterns or candles lining the walls. There were large arch windows at either end of each corridor or hallway, allowing the sunrise to peak through. I noted that the floor was either stone covered in carpet or areas, such as the bathrooms or Hanji's room, there would be tiles or hardwood.

The ceilings were high in the hallways and lower in rooms. We had passed what I assumed to be dormitory-style rooms, as some were empty with doors open and others closed. I could see some with bunk beds and others with two single beds, some even with only one bed. I had wondered how many people were currently within the vicinity. The more the sun came into the building, the more the lanterns dimmed. Did they have electricity?

"I feel sore, but okay," I bit into the apple hungrily. "What time is it?"

"Six-fifteen," she replied quickly and asked, "Levi told me that your wounds are still bleeding?"

I chewed thoughtfully, wondering how he had managed to speak with her so quickly.

"Where's my dog?" I ignored her question.

Hanji moved books and scrolls from a place on a messy desk and pulled medical supplies from a drawer below. I lifted my arm and shirt as she reached over to inspect my side.

"Boo slept with one of the cadet's last night," Hanji brought her face close to my side, her goggles flashing from the angle of light, "they fed her some leftovers from dinner. I promise she is entirely safe!"

"I need you to tell me where I am and how I can go home."

"Looks like it was only weeping a little," she said more to herself then to me, "I can probably patch that instead of wrapping a full bandage."

"Hange."

She quickly lifted her kind eyes mine and sat back in her chair, hands reaching for the fresh medical supplies. I could see a mix of doubt and excitement in her expression.

"It's Juno, right?" I nodded in response. Hanji took a deep breath. "Juno, for me to help you, or for any of us to help you, we need to learn as much as we can about your situation. You are something we have not seen in over a hundred years, or maybe ever."

"Why do people keep saying things about my appearance? Do you not have different races here?" I asked, voice shaking a little. I bit into my apple again.

She shook her head, excitement on her face from my engaging question. "Oh, no! Over a 100 years ago, the titans appeared. Then humanity was almost wiped out, thus resulting in many races becoming instinct. We know of an Asian clan making its way over to our lands, but as far as we know, they are also gone. Many history books and documents became illegal, so we have little to nothing to refer back on our past."

"Lands? Asian clan?" Hanji frowned at me, noting my incredulous expression. "I'm not in Australia?"

Hanji jumped up, causing me to sit back, startled. "Australia?! You must tell me about this place!"

My heart was racing. I watched as she threw herself to the other side of the room and produced a large scroll. Kicking books, clothes and plates out of the way, Hange laid the map out on the floor, right at my feet.

My eyes started to water. My chest was tightening.

"T-this isn't a map I know," I whispered and point to the lower right side of the map, "this is where Australia should be. Your land is one giant continent or maybe this is only a portion of the world. This isn't a full global map."

Hanji was talking a hundred-miles per hour and I was just not listening. I was searching the map for something, _anything_ , I could recognise.

"Pangea." The word escapes my mouth.

I was never big on geography or history, but I did take both subjects for several years in high school. For the most part, I knew basic knowledge about world happenings, both past and present – so I was surprised when I remember the super-continent, Pangea.

"What did you say?" Hange asked, mid rant.

"Pangea," I repeated shakily. "When I studied geography as a teenager, I learnt about a super continent before it broke into many pieces, creating continents, countries, islands... Your map of the world looks like Pangea before it broke. At least, I think so. I was never a geography buff."

Hanji squealed with excitement as there was a knock at the door.

"Hange," Erwin entered the room, furrowing his brow at the bouncing woman. "I would like to hope you aren't startling or bombarding our guest with questions."

Hanji regained her composure and grinned sheepishly. "Sir, I am trying my absolute best in displaying self-control!"

Erwin closed the door behind him and pulled a seat up in front of me. Leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, I was met with his attentive gaze.

"Juno, are you feeling okay? How are your wounds?"

"They hurt, but okay." _Do I refer to him as Sir?_

"That's good to hear," he nodded approvingly, "now, it's probably a good time to discuss the nature of your arrival and what we can do about it."

A moment passed and I asked, "You're not going to dissect me, are you?"

Erwin gave a small chuckle. "No, we aren't monsters."

"I would like to take some blood samples -" Hanji began, only to be cut off by Erwin.

"Yes, we know. Which is why I'm here," He leaned back into his chair, hands resting in his lap. "Juno, you are obviously not from here. Under the circumstances of how we found you, we know as much as you do. For us to better ourselves, we need to understand everything that happens. We do this with land, the people, the economy, politics, and even the titans."

I stopped chewing, now giving the tall blond my full attention.

"For now, you will be in our care," Erwin continued, "we will keep you contained and away from the other military and government officials. Hange, as well as others, will learn what we can and possibly, you will learn from us."

"You're keeping me captive."

Erwin shook his head, blue eyes softening. "We are not monsters, Juno. I heard what you said to Hange about this land and how you did not recognise the map. In learning about you and what you know, we can help you return to where you are from."

"Why are you going to keep me a secret from other people like the government?"

A sigh escaped the Commander. "Because they do not approve of the Scouts already. We've made decisions, participated in events and many people were killed or impacted for the greater good of mankind, and they do not trust us because of this. So, better they do not know of your existence. For now, at the least."

Something tickled my face. When did I start crying?

Hanji knelt so she was eye level with me. Her eyes were soft, caring. "I know you're scared," she handed me a tissue, "but we don't have any other option."

So, this was it. Just over twenty-four hours ago, I was back home, sitting in my bed with Boo, binge watching Netflix until 2am. I was scrolling through social media, mulling over how to be fit and rich, wondering how people my age managed to achieve both. Now, I had somehow driven through a worm hole and was stuck in a land I did not recognise, with people who had never seen someone with my heritage, who feared giant humanoid creatures they called titans.

Erwin went on to advise he was creating a plan for how I would integrate and reside with the Scout Regiment. He asked Hanji to create a schedule so that we could regularly meet for sessions to learn about me, my life and everything I knew from where I had come from. Hange would then compile reports and provide them to Erwin and any other necessary people. In turn, they both agreed I would spend time with various people to learn about who they were, where I was and general knowledge.

"Ensure that she partakes in combat training," Erwin stated as he was leaving, "and she learns to use the 3DGM gear. At the rate we regularly confront conflict, it'll be vital she has basic skills on how to fight and escape if needed."

As Erwin opened the door to leave, I was happily greeted with Boo standing with a young lady with shoulder-length, auburn hair.

"Good morning, Sir." She addressed Erwin, to which he greeted and left.

Boo bounded forward, licking at my face as I pulled her giant body towards me in a hug. My tears had stopped and although the pain in my side disagreed with the erratic movements of my excited dog, I allowed her to wiggle in my arms. It made me happy.

"Thanks for bringing Boo back, Petra," Hanji said to the young lady, who now stood in the room, "I was about to send a cadet out to go fetch her."

"Not a problem at all! She stayed with Cadet Braus overnight. I practically had to drag her away from the dog!" Petra turned her doll-like features towards me. "Everyone loves Boo! My name is Petra, by the way."

"Juno."

Petra gave a big smile. "I've heard all about yesterday's adventures, Juno! Quite a unique entrance, I'll say. Are you feeling okay?"

I nodded in response, my brain becoming mush. The information was sitting on the surface, there for me to process but I simply couldn't get my gears working. A stranger had mended my wounds, a tall, blond man just 'laid down the law' on what to do with me, and now another random person was asking me how I was feeling.

"Well, that's good to hear," Petra turned to Hanji, "Squad Leader, I understand you are creating a schedule? Levi and Erwin filled us in earlier this morning."

My brow furrowed, giving the pair a questioning stare. "How does word travel so quickly here?"

I was led back to my room, or rather the small infirmary, and asked to collect my belongings. Petra and Hange walked with me, chatting away about the plans and ideas they had for me. I didn't feel like talking. I nodded to indicate I was listening, but my brain was a million miles away. They brought me to the other end of the corridor, the same level as the small infirmary.

"We've decided on a room that isn't too far from the bathing and toilet facilities," Hanji explained whilst opening the door and entering the room, "for obvious reasons, your injuries. Secondly, we needed to make sure you were in an ideal location in case we needed you or you needed us. Your room is next to Levi's, the other side is empty. I'm also nearby."

"Why does it need to be next to his room?"

Hange shrugged. "There aren't any other rooms left on my floor, where myself and Erwin are. And we didn't want to put you in a shared room with cadet's. Especially with the amount of people who come and go, it would be a lot more comfortable for you to have a private room – as well as next to someone who is a superior."

"I'm not one of you," I said without a second thought, my tone neutral, "I _don't_ have a superior. I'm here because I have no choice."

Hanji shook her head frantically, "Oh, no – I didn't mean that! I just mean someone who is well-versed in all aspects of our happenings. Should you need to ask something or if there is an emergency, he's only next door."

"Once everyone in the Scout regiment is aware of your situation and the plan of action, we will likely create living quarters for you back at our headquarters. That's where everyone else is now." Petra added quickly, seemingly an attempt to diffuse any awkwardness.

 _I hope I'm not here long enough to need 'living quarters'._ I turned away and inspected the room. It was small, maybe 4 metres by 4 metres. It contained a medium sized bed, desk, lamp and wardrobe. A large window bathed the room with light. Covering the short distance, I looked out the window and down below.

I could see the boy, Eren, guiding two horses into stables. Further away and to the right, Connie, Jean and a young woman with rich brown hair pulled into a pony tail, were sitting at a table eating breakfast. Behind them and further away, stood Erwin and Levi with several other men I didn't recognise, deep in private conversation.

"I guess you're hungry?" Petra asked, crouched on the ground, petting Boo.

"Yeah. Is it okay if I…" I wasn't sure why but I didn't finish my sentence.

Petra and Hange both nodded. "Yes, get settled! We'll come back in half an hour and bring you down stairs."

"And Juno," Hanji poked her head back into the room, "I've raided the supplies and put some clothes in here for you. There are also some boots and shoes over there."

"What about my other clothes?" I asked. "If anything, I'd like the bra back. I had only bought it two weeks ago."

"They're in the next load of washing to come through," Hanji explained, "the cadets wash their own clothes, but I've asked who ever was next in line to wash yours also. You won't mind if I hold onto them to study what fibres they are made of? I also want to replicate the designs. The female soldiers would appreciate the design of the bra. We need the support."

"I guess not."

"Fantastic!" She shrieked with glee. "I'll have them cleaned, repaired and returned to you in a few days!"

They both left, closing the door behind them. I heard Boo's nails click against the stone floor as she pushed herself up onto the bed and laid down.

Continuing to watch the people outside, I studied them for a few minutes. Based on my current experience and what I was seeing, this was some sort of special forces team. Erwin had briefly touched on the politics of their organisation and I wondered how many of the Scouts there actually were. Eren finished combing the horses down and made his way over to the table of people eating food. They appeared to all be friends. Jean threw something at Eren and the green-eyed boy shouted angrily at him.

Turning away from the window, I decided I was going to look around. If this was all a lie and I needed to escape, I needed to know my bearings. I had half an hour.

Closing the door behind me, I hobbled barefoot in the opposite direction of the infirmary and to the stairs I had used earlier to Hanji's room. Slowly making my way down the stairs, I tucked my still damp hair behind my ears. Hair so long and typical, I had no hair tie.

Once I reached the level, I quietly continued past Hanji's room, opening the doors of the rooms I hadn't seen yet. Empty rooms filled with furniture, a kitchenette, more showers and bathrooms, a supply closet of clothes and shoes and more giant windows at the end of each hallway. Looking out of one of these windows, I realised there was one more level below me before exiting onto the ground floor.

Taking another set of stairs and an abrupt turn into the smaller section of the L-shape building, I entered a large mess hall. Rows and rows of tables with benches and a door at the end, which I assumed was a kitchen.

I took a mental note of every window, every door and any hiding places. The latter being that should shit go down, I was small enough to fit somewhere until everything settled.

Turning away from the mess hall, I began the walk back to my room. Bare foot, I was quiet against the mix of stone and carpet. But, not quite enough for I was greeted at the end of the hall by Levi. He had entered the building from the main front door and was making his way to the same set of stairs I needed to use.

"I see you're well enough to walk now," he pointed out, "which is surprising, considering the depth of the wounds you have."

"You're not the only one surprised," I replied, avoiding eye contact and continuing to the first step, "I'm not sure how I 'm taking this so well."

He turned, following me slowly as I took each step, one by one.

"You can go around me." I pointed out, indicating the space to do so.

"Well, I can't have you falling," Levi replied indifferently, "Shitty Glasses would never forgive me if I consciously allowed her new prized possession to get hurt."

I found that I was using one hand to hold the wall and my free hand had scooped behind me which held my long tunic against the back of my thighs, so that there was no chance of anything being seen from his downward angle.

"In that case, I'd appreciate if you walked _next_ to me instead of _behind_ and _below_ me."

He had already moved to my side, green cloak swishing in the quick movements.

Remaining silent for the two sets of stairs, we reached the third level. Petra and Hanji were standing outside of my door.

"Captain, will you be having breakfast with us?" Petra asked with hopeful voice. I looked from him to her, reading a dynamic that was new to me.

"I've already eaten," he replied, grey eyes watching them carefully. "I'll be back after breakfast."

"Doing reports, sir?"

"Always fucking reports." Levi let out a bored sigh, turning towards his room. Without another word, he closed the door behind him.

I let Boo out from my room to wait with Petra in the hallway, while Hanji helped me get changed. She pulled another plain tunic-style shirt, smaller in size this time, and capri trousers which sat comfortably on my hips and around my calves, where most of my injuries were concentrated. She then handed me a pair of thin socks and odd shoes. Sewn from what looked like canvas used for painting, with a hard sole for under the foot made from a rubbery wood material that would bend. They had no laces.

"They're civvies," Hange explained, "you know, just every day civilian shoes. We wear combat boots that are strong enough to deal with our line of work. You just need to cover your feet, kiddo."

I rolled the pants up to mid-calf, put on the socks and finished off with the shoes. Standing slowly, I pursed my lips at Hanji.

"Do I fit in?" I asked, a little dryly.

Hanji grinned. "Oh my, who would ever want to fit in, in this world! You look healthier and cleaner than yesterday. A good amount of lesser blood."

By the time we made it downstairs and outside, the sun was beaming right down on us. The people sitting on the table had now moved to a small open field and were cleaning large pieces of metal.

"Are those swords?" I asked both women as I sat down.

"They're blades we use to cut down titans," Hanji placed a bowl of soup and bread in front of me, "we carry extra blades in those large metal containers sitting on the ground next to them. Because titan skin varies in strength, we make sure to have extra blades since they tend to break or snap from over-use."

Considering the blades Hange had explained, I could see faint diagonal grooves that ran down each blade, equal in distance. It made me wonder if it were for the same purpose of a box-cutter blade; to snap away when the edge became blunt or damaged, revealing a fresh weapon until the blade reached the hilt of the sword, then they would replace it with a brand-new blade. I eyed the soup. Vegetables, some herbs and broth.

"It's soup." Petra pointed out.

Whispering a small thank you, I watched them dig into the food first. A few tablespoons of the soup, bites from the bread and nothing. Satisfied I wasn't going to be poisoned, I hungrily shovelled the watery meal into my mouth.

"Tea?" Petra asked, indicating to the hot urn resting at the other end of the table. I nodded, mouth full of food.

The tea was heaven running into my insides. It was full-bodied, fragrant and not too hot.

I turned my gaze back to the group of people, cadets I had learnt, who were now heading towards us. They carried their weird metal boxes on their hips and when they were close enough, I noticed they had the extra blades resting in them.

"H-hi, Juno!" The brown-haired girl said nervously. "My name is Sasha, I was the person minding your dog." Sasha nervously rested a hand on the back of her head.

I finished my tea, turning my face towards her. "Thank you, Sasha."

Her eyes became large and she turned to Jean. "Wow, you weren't kidding about the accent!"

Jean flushed pink and he nudged Sasha sharply.

"It might be a good idea for you to rest today," Hanji stood from the table and dusted her hands on her lap, "and if you are feeling up for it, the cadets can show you the rest of the building and the surrounding grounds, after Shorty is done torturing them."

Eren gulped. "No joke about that, Hange."

"Squad Leader Hange, I'm not scheduled for training until after lunch!" Jean said a little loudly. "I would be more than happy to show Juno around!"

Petra rose a sceptical brow. "Jean, don't take her on a whirl wind adventure. She's injured."

He nodded, turning his eyes to me. "J-Juno, if you want, um, we can put you on a horse and have a look around the grounds?"

Connie scoffed. "Jean, her legs are covered in gashes. Horses aren't a good idea."

I saw his face fall and his cheeks redden again. Decidedly, I gave him a warm smile. "Jean, perhaps in the next day or so, I will be happier to ride a horse. For now, resting and hobbling around seems to be the right idea."

He grinned, cheeks still pink. "Sounds good."

Hanji helped me stand and the small group of people dispersed to their own activities. I felt somewhat calm and not sure if it was the warm soup, bread and tea nourishing my body or because I was in a constant state of shock. At what point does shock wear off?

Hanji led me back inside and walked me down the corridor to explain where each room was on the bottom level. She pointed out some storage rooms I didn't see earlier on, the mess-hall, kitchen and what appeared to be another door that lead to a court yard.

"Sometimes, when things aren't so bad," Hanji pushed the side door open, displaying the court yard, "the Commander and Levi let us burn off some steam out here."

"Doing what?" I asked, eyeing the park-bench style tables and several fire pits.

"Oh, they let me bring down whatever moonshine I've concocted. Sometimes we can get hold of a record player so we have music."

I frowned at her, mulling over the word _concocted_. Peering around the door frame, I looked back at where we had just eaten our breakfast. Connie and Jean were practicing sprints across a portion of the front yard, whilst Sasha was playing tug-o-war with Boo.

Hanji continued to chatter away, talking about each room, where I could find things, the basic schedule for most days and how excited she was to do some testing on me.

"At some point, hopefully over the next few days, we're going to have to go back to your metal contraption and salvage what we can," Hanji explained as she assisted me down some stairs, "is there anything in mind that you can think of that you would want to retrieve? You know, besides the entire thing."

"I suppose there are some clothes and items in the back of the car I could potentially use," I chewed my lip thoughtfully, "I know I have an iPod I'd like to get if it isn't broken."

Hange stopped in her tracks, eyes glistening. "What is an _iPod_?!"

"It's a small device that can carry a lot of music. Its battery powered, so it needs to be charged. You can plug it into a small set of ear buds that you can put in your ears so you can listen to the music privately, or you can use an auxiliary cord to plug it into speakers, so music plays loudly and everyone can enjoy it."

By the time I had finished my informative spiel, Hanji's lip and right eye were twitching.

"We must return to the metal car as soon as possible!" Hanji shouted suddenly, causing me to jump. "The sooner we return, the sooner we can retrieve these amazing items you have!"

This was the longest walk down some stairs I had ever taken. Hange went on to ask about how the iPod worked, how many songs it contained and where it's power source came from. I found out that they did in fact have power but it was only ever used when necessary and more so in metropolitan areas, electricity was easier to obtain.

I explained to Hange that I wasn't an electrical engineer or any sort of engineer for that matter and my knowledge of leisurely or material items was as basic as one could have as a consumer.

"That doesn't matter at all!" She said gleefully, leading me back outside to point out some more areas, "you know more about your world than I do, and that's enough for me!"

Within our slow-paced walk, building tour and Hanji's new-found fascination with technology, I found that I kept sneezing.

Hanji pursed her lips. "Are you allergic to something?"

"No, not that I know of." I managed to say before sneezing again.

She eyed me carefully and I wondered what was going on in her brain. I had noticed that Hanji had a tendency to be rather observant, over the top and very friendly. When she paused and stared at me, I wondered if she was going to say something I wasn't going to enjoy.

Instead, she smiled and said, "Okay! We can do some blood work in the next few days once you have your strength back up. For now, we can continue to look around. Tell me when you're hungry and we can head down to the mess hall."

I followed her around for the next few hours. She pointed out details about the building, touching on the history and why they returned here. Of course, I wasn't always listening. I couldn't concentrate. The more I shuffled or hobbled along next to her, the more I had to keep telling myself that this wasn't a dream.

I was still in shock.

Occasionally, she would ask me a question or pause mid-sentence to stare at my face. I knew it was because she had noticed something else about my appearance. I suppose I should have felt offended, but there had been some rough events that still played on my mind, so having Hange stare at me was nothing.

"Do you speak any other languages?"

"No. My mother can but unfortunately she didn't teach me."

"Where is your mother from?"

"South East Asia."

Hanji squealed and it echoed down the corridor, erupting a cringe on my face. I heard someone make a 'tch' noise and I peeked past Hanji to see Erwin and Levi. Erwin was deep in a trail of conversation but Levi was now looking at us, _looking at Hanji_ , his brow furrowed with annoyance from her loud, high squeal.

"What's his problem?" I asked Hange, my attention still firmly on his disgruntled expression. He hadn't looked away yet and I wondered if he was just trying to put me off. Hanji turned to look down the hallway.

"Ha, Levi?" She scoffed. "Shorty has a stick up his arse almost always. For someone so short, you'd think he'd be a lot more adorable – like you!"

She had poked my arm and I was left frowning. Again.

"We have many people passing through here, especially after our recent incidents and court trial. I won't bore you with the details, but basically we're here because it's far enough from Sina that the MP's and higher up's don't feel threatened by –" Hanji stopped suddenly, her words ceasing. Pressing her lips together, she sighed, "a lot has happened in the past two weeks. I won't overwhelm you."

"Perhaps we should head to lunch?" Suggesting lunch seemed like a good idea. Hanji hadn't stopped talking since I saw her at daybreak.

We headed back to the mess hall and I noticed a new flow of people arriving. Instead of maybe a dozen people, it was now just under twenty-five. A cart had rolled in with several people dressed in plain white clothing. I was informed that these were housekeeping – they would come in, cook and clean for one time, then leave sometime tomorrow.

"We don't usually have these people," Petra explained when she joined us at a table, "generally, the cadets take shifts for cleaning and cooking, but due to the last two weeks, it looks like the higher-ups are trying to make up for the shitty treatment."

Whatever had happened in the last two weeks, must have been bad for these people. The way they addressed the last two weeks were almost as if there had been mass genocide or maybe even a small-scale war.

I sat quietly, watching the housekeeping bring out large metal trays of stews, bread and some sort of mixed vegetables. Both Hange and Petra had left me at the table to gather their food, as well as mine.

More and more people entered the mess hall, some sitting down first and others lining up for the food before picking a table. As the familiar faces arrived, a small laugh escaped my lips as Sasha charged past Jean, Eren and another male I didn't recognise, straight for the line to the food. Boo trailed behind her before running over to me. The force she exerted was enough to cause all three males to stumble out of the way.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind the same old food again," Hange placed a tray down in front of me, "we don't come across meat very often. We try to get our protein and fibre intake through vegetables and legumes."

"This is fine, thank you."

"How are you feeling, Juno?" Erwin had stopped by our table. Standing next to him, expressionless or maybe even bored, was Levi.

"Okay," I placed my spoon down, noting this was the second-time Erwin had asked me in one day, "Hange has suggested we need to recover my belongings from the car."

Erwin's thick brow furrowed at the word _car_ , before realisation swept across his brows. "Yes, the red metal contraption. It would be wise that we send out a squad to retrieve anything that may be of use to you or us."

Hange was twitching with excitement. Her bouncing leg was causing the table to shake. "Commander, you mean to say I can plan a mission to retrieve the _car_?"

"Based on our next mission dates, the only time I would be willing to accept a small squad to collect the _car_ would be tomorrow or the day after."

"Yes! Juno must come with us," Hange's voice was becoming louder with excitement. "I'll prepare formations and plans tonight and have them submitted for approval tomorrow morning!"

"Give them to me for approval, Four-Eyes," Levi instructed, arms crossed against his chest, "Erwin is too busy with our upcoming mission to be bothered with this."

"Whatever Levi!" Hange scooped a large spoonful of soup into her mouth. "I-ah dun't cahre who 'proves it, we're going!"

Levi cringed as Hange continued talking with food in her mouth.

"This is all fine by me," Erwin nodded, turning away, "consult Levi and update me with reports later."

Erwin left and almost immediately, Levi was burning holes into my face with his steely grey stare.

"Sit with us, Captain." Petra patted the seat next to her.

I think it was because I was still drowning in shock and had had enough of his relentless stare, I stood and excused myself. "I'm going to get a drink."

Passing several people, who not-so-discreetly halted their conversation to watch me walk past, I went to a separate table with several jugs of cool water and a kiln full of hot water. Beside the kiln were tea bags and a small bowl of sugar. I couldn't see any milk.

What I really wanted was a shot of vodka to take the edge off my shaking hands but I began to pour myself a tea instead. Holding the ceramic cup under the kiln, I attempted to aim the hot water but quickly pulled my hands back as water splashed onto my skin. It didn't hurt but it certainly shocked me.

A cold hand grabbed my slowly bruising wrist whilst another hand caught the cup as it fell from my grip.

"I said you would burn yourself." Levi placed the cup back on the table, hand still holding my wrist. Only this time, he wasn't squeezing me with a death grip.

I looked up at him, defiant in my posture as I pulled my hand away.

"Just trying to make a tea, buddy." Sarcasm dripped off my tongue. Good come-back.

Levi took the cup and removed the small tea bag. He then poured the hot water into the cup and stopping slightly from the brim, he added cool water. Then he placed the tea bag back into the cup.

"If you're going to make tea, make it the right way," he said matter-of-factly, expression remaining aloof, "you'll burn the tea leaves if you just throw burning water on top and it will taste rancid."

I held his gaze for a moment, a little stunned by his sudden display of tea knowledge. He held the cup out to me, indicating I should taste it. Feeling hesitant, I looked back at the table I had been sitting at only moments before. Hange, Petra, Sasha and Eren sat with gawking eyes, staring right back at me. Jean stood behind them with Connie, stunned with equal amounts of interest as they looked on.

"It's not poisoned, idiot." Levi said dryly.

I flashed my eyes at his rude comment. Taking the cup from his now warm hand, I brought it to my lips and took a long, soothing gulp. The hot liquid ran down my throat and my tastebuds tingled from the subtle flavours. Levi pulled his lip back slightly as he watched me take another gulp from the steaming liquid.

"You'll burn yourself."

"I'm fine." I put the empty cup down on the table, licking my lips. "Thanks for the lecture on tea."

Turning away to return to my table, I felt that familiar hand grab my arm and a small shudder ran up my spine. What was with him doing that?

"The markings on your arm," his voice gravelly, "where are they from?"

I turned to look back at him. He wasn't holding me tightly, but enough that I had to use a small amount of force to pull my arm from his grip.

"Ha, hey guys!" Hange's voice came from behind me and she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Your food is getting cold, Juno. Why don't you go eat while I have a chat with Levi about the expedition plan."

Guiding me away from him by my shoulders, Hange replaced where I had been standing and I slowly headed back to my table. People whispered, people watched me walk past.

"Did he say something to you?" Jean's tone was raspy, somewhat defensive.

I shook my head. "Not really. He went on about how to make tea and then Hange arrived."

Eren sighed. "Captain Levi: Humanity's Strongest. Zero percent people skills."

The conversation was awkward on the table because they would talk about things I didn't understand and when they asked me questions, they would stare at me like I was…foreign.

I didn't feel as if they were intentionally rude. Maybe just uneducated.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you are all well :)**

 **The story is finally kicking off! Do you ever want to just jump right into the fun stuff but you just know that it ain't gonna be good if you rush? This is how I feel. I am now 180+ pages deep into this little fic of mine and well into the second season, but now it's like 'At what point is this TOO much action?'**

 **Anyway, hopefully you are all enjoying this.**

 **Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 -**

 **"Horses."  
**

* * *

I was back in Hange's room. She had sat me down on a chair whilst she knelt on the floor, inspecting my side and leg wounds.

"Well, I see that my healing cream is working well!"

"I didn't realise you had put a special cream on me," I peered down at her messy, brown hair. "It's been almost two days since I was injured. It's mostly just itchy and achy now."

She pressed the new bandage down and I winced from the pressure. Mouthing a quick 'sorry', Hange stood up and brushed her hands together.

"I experiment with a lot of things, if you hadn't noticed."

"Oh no, not at all."

The sun had gone down and there were lanterns lighting all the rooms. The lights flickered across the walls, dancing shadows over a sleeping Boo in the corner. There was a strange taste in my mouth. Maybe I was hungry but my nerves hadn't settled. Eating more food when I exerted almost no energy, made me feel queasy. Hange sighed and handed me a glass of water. She must have seen my face pale out.

"You're adjusting," her voice was soft, "whatever you went through to get here, your body is trying to match the new momentum."

"I still don't know what to think."

Taking a big gulp of water, I placed the cup down. Hange gave me a warm smile.

"You should sleep. I'll be up in the library compiling plans for tomorrow, so feel free to stay here," Hange gathered a pile of scrolls and books into her arms, "I'm aiming to send us out to recover the car at 6am."

"Really? How are you going to get approval for plans before then?"

"Levi doesn't sleep for more than three hours a night," Hange said confidently, "I'll have his approval for this route, formation and plan of action by 4am latest."

"Didn't Erwin say the location of my car is very far away?" I was worried about her answer than the actual distance itself. They did not have cars. They had horses and carriages and giant people who _stepped_ on cars.

"Don't you worry about that - oops!" Hange had manoeuvred and caught a scroll she almost dropped, "You'll have to come with us. But I'll take care of your transportation. With the anti-biotics and healing cream, a quick horse ride will be fine!"

I couldn't help but give an exasperated sigh.

Hange left, letting me know there were painkillers next to her bedside table if I needed any. Moving to her bed, I removed my pants but kept the shirt on, and pulled the sheets over my body. I heard the click-click-click of Boo's nails as she wandered over, jumped onto the bed and curled her heavy body against mine.

We both sighed.

I woke at the crack of dawn. The lanterns had burnt out and there were the sounds of birds chirping outside. Slowly sitting up and rubbing my eyes, I saw Boo stretch out and return to her slumber. _I'll leave her here._ I wasn't going to bring her on some weird as hell expedition to recover god-knows-what in my boot. Pulling my clothes on, I left Hange's room and went to my own. Once I had gathered my belongings, I slowly and quietly headed for the showers. As I walked, I could hear people talking in some of the rooms. I figured these soldier people were up and about, discussing the day plans or what-not.

Thankfully, I was moving quite comfortably now. My legs were scabbing quite ugly, but felt fine, although my side was still sore. I had taken the brunt of the hit there.

Entering the same shower cubicle as the day before, I decided I would take my time bathing. I stood under the hot water and let it run over my entire body. Steam billowed out from the top of the cubicle and as I peered up at it, no wonder Levi had commented on how hot the shower was yesterday. I could hardly see past the mist surrounding my head.

One or two people entered and showered quickly before leaving. I wasn't certain if it was because there was limited hot water but I had only been standing there for less than ten minutes. A silhouette passed my shower curtain and entered the cubicle next to me.

My stomach dropped when I realised who it was.

"Do you always try to burn yourself?" Asked that deep, drawl.

I rolled my eyes like a dramatic school girl. "Why do you care? I like hot as hell showers."

"Hange has approval for her plan today," Levi responded, disregarding our previous topic of conversation, "we expect to leave within the hour."

"How are we getting there?"

He made that 'tch' noise again, like I was a dumbarse or something.

"By horse, how else would we get there."

I pursed my lips, glaring at the dividing wall between us.

"You can ride a horse, right?" He asked, skepticism in his voice.

"You know that car you pulled me from," I spat dryly, "that was my horse."

"Hmm."

I turned the shower off and ran my hands over my head and hair, wringing the water from my long locks. Instead of attempting to leave with the towel around me, I quickly dried off with the old material and threw on a pair of clean panties and a fresh tunic shirt. Once again, it was long enough to almost reach my knees. Collecting what I now called my belongings, I pulled the shower curtain back to see Levi also leaving his shower. _What are the odds._

"You'll need to ride with someone then," Levi stated, his gaze watching me carefully, "what are you – 50 kilos, 110 pounds?"

I gasped. "Um, what?"

"You're light enough to ride with me," Levi continued, brushing a free hand through his wet hair, "I'm also the only one who has the capacity and skill to protect you, should we face any giants."

"What about the others? What if I don't want to ride with you?" I asked, my voice thick with defiance.

Levi rose a brow at me. "You have no choice, brat."

We started walking towards the door. I didn't feel so wary of him right now and I wasn't certain if it was because the hot shower had relaxed me a little bit. But what the hell was with the name calling?

"And dress appropriately," said the shirtless, wet man as we ascended the stairs, "the ride will take several hours, depending on what we come across. Riding pants, boots, jacket."

"What could we possibly come across?" I asked meekly. _Please don't say ti –_

"Titans," he replied a little too calmly, "amongst bandits and rebels. Try to cover up as much as possible, even a scarf over your face. If people catch wind of your unique appearance, you'll be a target for abduction."

I stopped, eyes wide. "Abduction? What the fuck."

"With a face like that, they'd sell you to the black market for a pretty penny," Levi deadpanned, silvery orbs eyeing my dumbstruck expression, "it almost happened to a cadet I know."

 _With a face like that? Is that a bad thing or…?_ We had reached our respective rooms and I must have been scowling the entire time because Levi turned to me as he opened his door and added, "Be ready within the hour."

I changed into a more appropriate shirt with long sleeves. With help from Hange, she re-covered my wound then brought some thick riding pants and a pair of knee high boots. As we headed down the stairs, I was handed a baked potato from Connie.

"Eat before we go or you might get motion sickness."

Chomping on the baked carbs, I carefully eyed the commotion around me. People were readying horses, packing bags or preparing the 3DMG sword things. I watched as Connie, Jean and Eren shared a map, discussing the route and formation they had been instructed. A moment before, I had learnt that Sasha was staying behind and was more than happy to mind Boo. In all honesty, it felt weird trusting people I had met only two and half days ago, but what choice did I have? Scream, cry and making a scene just didn't seem fitting.

"Juno!" Petra called out and walked over with three men. "Let me introduce you to the other members of the Levi squad."

I looked up at the tall men who surrounded her.

"This is Eld, our second in command, Ouro and Gunther," Petra introduced with a smile. "Guys, this is Juno."

Tugging at the scarf I had wrapped across the lower portion of my face, I looked at the three men. Once my face was visible, one of the men let out a small gasp whilst the other two's eyes shifted slightly. It was beginning to become normal, in a not-so-normal response.

"Nice to meet you." My voice was steady, polite.

Eld held out a hand and I shook it. My tiny hand disappeared in his grasp.

"Nice to meet you, officially," Eld gave a reserved smile. "I was one of the men who helped remove you from the metal thing. You were banged up pretty bad, but you look as if you're healing rather quickly."

"Hange gave me some healing cream and medicine," I looked down at my side and legs, gently pulling my hand from his, "thank you for helping me."

"He didn't do all the work," the man named Ouro, suddenly interjected, "it takes a team to take on a dangerous situation like that."

I blinked at him. Petra shoved her elbow into his side.

"Ignore him," Gunther shook his head. "Erwin has updated us with the plan of action for your stay as well as todays mission. If you need anything or have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask us."

I thanked Gunther and left the conversation, deciding to walk over to Hange who was packing tents and sleeping bags into the tray of a carriage. Effortlessly, she heaved the heavy items and organised them tightly, strapping them secure into the tray.

"Are we staying the night _out there_?"

"Our horses are the best of the best when it comes to speed, but sometimes our missions don't go to plan," Hange explained, pulling and securing a strap, "so we pack lightly but efficiently. If we stay over-night, we'll stay in the tall-trees."

My brow was furrowed, eyes wide with concern.

"Don't worry about it!" She bellowed confidently. "Majority of titans aren't active during the night and the trees are tall enough that they can't reach us."

This didn't make me feel any better. It confused me wondering how these people went about this – _whatever this was_ – as if it were a stroll in the park. People were chatting, running errands, preparing as if we were simply packing for a weekend camping trip. With titans. Shivering lightly and pushing my nerves deep, down into the pit of my stomach, I chose to not say anything in response.

I stood quietly next to the carriage and wondered if it was the same one I had arrived in. For the most part, the carriage was empty besides a few sleeping materials, food and water. People had strapped their own sleeping materials, food and water to their horses. Maybe this was mine.

"Everyone!" Erwin was standing at the front of the crowd. Immediately, it was quiet and many of the soldiers stood attentive. "I trust that you are all aware of the plan for today. Do not stray and remain in formation. This is a simple task – I do not expect you to cross any titans, but should this happen, attempt to avoid instead of engaging. Retrieve the bounty and return back safely."

There was a chorus of 'sir, yes, sir!'s and Erwin nodded and walked over to me. He was joined by Levi, already mounted on his horse.

"Juno, this may be overwhelming but trust in the team that you are with," Erwin instructed, "if you see anything, don't try to run unless you have no other option. You won't be able to outrun a titan."

"Let us do our job." Levi added, looking down at me.

With a small smile, Erwin stepped away.

"Are you ready?" Levi asked, holding a hand out to me. I pursed my lips, hesitant. "I won't bite…"

I took his hand and let out a short gasp, surprised at his strength as he pulled me up and behind him. I was now seated right up against his back; my natural reaction was to quickly wrap my arms around his waist from fear of falling off.

"Much." A whisper. A snicker.

I pulled my head away to gawk at the back of his head. _What_?

The team had started to move at a leisurely trot. The group consisted of Levi, Hange, Jean, Connie, Petra, Eld, Gunther and Ouro. Everyone rode their own horse, expect for Hange, who was controlling two horses and the carriage. And of course, myself clinging to Levi. It felt rather high up on the horse. I had never needed to ride one, so to depend on an animal that could change its mind and buck suddenly, made me nervous. My wounds were sore and itchy, I was dressed in ill-fitted clothes and I had a scarf wrapped around my head and lower-face. I felt awkward holding onto Levi so tightly but I was convinced from the bouncing of the horse, I would fall off. To add to this, I was also shivering slightly. There was a cool breeze but with the added momentum of the horse and my uncontrollable nerves, I was left giving the odd shiver every now and then, against Levi's back, silently hoping he wouldn't say anything.

We rode in silence for maybe two hours. I could hear the other soldiers making small chat about random things, especially the events of the last two weeks. I had managed to hear about a wall being breached, an entire city going into lockdown due to titans and something about Eren lifting a huge rock.

"Do you have a last name, Juno?" Levi broke the silence, his voice vibrating against my chest. Releasing slightly so my breasts weren't all over his back, I sat more upright.

"M-Monroe." I replied, bouncing suddenly from the horse. I gripped his sides again and I could have sworn he snickered over his shoulder.

 _Was he enjoying this?_

"What do you know about us, this place, titans?" Levi asked and I felt his body tense.

I frowned, looking around us. The group was still in the same position and we were making our way through the same plains and hills from the other day. The sun was high and I could hear birds.

"Only what Hange and others have told me, so not much."

He made a humming sound, indicating he had heard my response. My back and inner thighs were aching and I was certain my pelvis was bruising. Was I ever going to be comfortable again? Was there ever going to be a moment that I wasn't internally complaining?

"Guys, 6m to the right." Hange hissed at us. Looking in the far distance, I could see the humanoids silhouette. I couldn't see any features, just a shape against the plains. "Too far to worry about and it hasn't noticed us."

Everyone became quiet and the pace quickened.

"If we happen to come across one in close-range, do what I say," Levi rumbled quietly as I gripped tightly to his torso, "do not for a second assume you have the right to make any decisions."

"I wouldn't know what to decide," I replied shakily, "you guys are the experts. I'm just here to collect my crap from the car."

The titan in the distance eventually disappeared and we had located a small set of trees and rocks to hide behind. The team needed a break – I needed a break. Not only did the obvious hurt but my arms were sore from holding onto Levi.

"You can let go." He indicated as his horse came to a halt and Connie was tying it to a tree. I stiffly removed my arms and Connie held a hand up to help me down.

"Careful, your legs will be frozen!" Connie was a moment too late as I awkwardly stumbled mid-removal. Thankfully, he had caught my arm and stabilised my balance before I ate dirt.

"You okay?"

I nodded. "Besides being an overall mess, yes, thank you."

There was that snicker again as Levi dismounted the horse.

"How far out are we?" I asked no one in general.

"Another hour, maybe." Petra replied, water dripping from her lip.

Our break was only half an hour. People relieved themselves behind the rocks and trees whilst others drank water and snacked on rations. Hange offered me a thick, biscuit-like food that was lightly salted and crunchy. It wasn't great, but I wasn't going to argue. After eating and drinking, I moved to a quiet spot and stretched my body. Arms across my chest and behind my head, then bending at my hips to stretch my thighs, standing again and rotating my neck from side to side before grasping my hands behind my back, pushing my chest out and lifting my arms to release my shoulders. The wind blew, fluttering through my shirt and hair.

"What are you all looking at?" Connie's voice came from a short distance away.

I opened my eyes to see Jean, Eld, Ouro and Gunther staring at me. Jean and Eld made an awkward gulping sound as they turned and busied themselves with something on the ground whilst Ouro pretended to yawn and Petra slapped Gunther on the back of the head.

"Idiots." Petra breathed, shaking her head at the group of men.

Standing behind the group, stood Levi with a water flask, eyes firmly planted on my face. I broke eye contact, pretending I didn't see any of them perving on me. I mean, I came from a time where people would be a hell of a lot more obvious by trying to grab my arse at a bar, so having four awkward men try to cover up their little visual-boners, wasn't a big deal. This didn't stop me from feeling mildly awkward and out of place, because I rarely went to bars, thus resulting in minimal butt-grabbing. So, this was flat out not my scene.

Sighing, I watched everyone get back on their horses. I stood by the carriage as Levi brought his horse over.

"How are your legs and hips?" Levi asked, tone sounding somewhat disinterested. I took his hand and was relieved at how little effort I needed to contribute as he easily threw me onto the horse behind him. I was exhausted.

"Sore," I replied as I wound my head scarf back on, "like I've been riding for a few hours."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it!" Hange sang out as her carriage pulled up next to our trot. The pace was picking up and the wind was fluttering around my ears.

"You don't ride often where you are from?" Levi asked as he instructed the horse to begin galloping. I felt my body lift with the momentum, to only come crashing back down onto Levi's back. Wincing, I curled my chest in at the pain shooting across my breasts. It suddenly occurred to me why Hange was so deeply interested in my clothing.

"That was on purpose." I hissed into his right ear as my grip tightened around his waist.

"Oi, brat," Levi turned his head slightly so that I could hear him, "perhaps you need to learn a few things so that simple tasks such as riding don't bruise that –"

"Levi!" Hange interrupted before he could finish, her eyes narrowing at Levi. "We'll be there soon, let's pick up the pace."

We continued the remainder of the ride in silence. The horses maintained a fast pace as Hange pointed out several more titans in the distance. I never meant to, but my grip tightened around Levi when I saw them. How had these people survived with these scary giants around? What did they even do?

"Captain! They're coming!" Petra yelled and I snapped my eyes back to where the titans in the distance had been. Four large silhouettes had started to move towards us, first at what looked like a brisk walk, then into a frantic, awkward run. The ground was shaking.

I gripped Levi tighter, my eyes still focusing on the frantic way the titans ran. Limbs flung around, some moving their legs as if they had weights on the, others running like they were being bitten by ants. Regardless, they had cleared a large distance within moments.

"Captain! The trees!"

I looked away from the humanoids and towards the direction we were heading. Huge, century old trees had appeared in a cluster about two miles away. The forest curved across the edge of the plain, a dark mass of greens and browns. I could see abandoned shacks sitting at a well-worn path.

"Fuck." I could feel my knuckles burning from how hard I was clinging onto Levi.

"Your orders, Captain!"

"Continue for the trees," Levi shouted, eyes still focused on the edge of the forest. "Dispatch your gear as soon as you're in range. The horses and carriage we can collect after we deal with them."

Cautiously turning to look at the others, they were galloping at full speed. Hange had pushed her horses in front of the others, veering slightly to the right and diagonal – she was attempting to get the carriage out of the way from the team. Connie and Jean rode directly behind us, with Levi's squad trailing in the rear. The ground was rumbling.

"Hold on," Levi growled, head turning towards my face, "whatever you do, do not let go."

Before we entered the trees, Levi forced my arms up and around his shoulders before he effortlessly pushed himself up, taking me with him. In a split second, two wires shot out up into the nearest branch of the first tree we approached. The wind caught in my throat as we swung upwards at an incredible speed. Another wire shot out into the next branch, propelling us further and further into the foliage.

The running was loud as the titans reached us and something ever so lightly brushed my foot. Then there was a huge, crashing sound.

"Don't look down!" Levi shouted, swinging us higher and higher. I obeyed, continuing only to look upwards. I could hear the wires of the others also firing up and around us. Eventually, what could have only been a few seconds, Levi landed on a tree branch that was wide enough to be the floor space of an entire house.

The others landed on the same branch, or ones close by. My eyes skirted from face to face. Everyone was here. I felt cool hands press into my fingers.

"It's safe, you can let go." Levi whispered, his voice raspy and low. Reluctantly, I let go but stood behind him, shaking.

"Everyone accounted for?" Petra yelled out. Hange manoeuvred from one branch to where Petra was standing.

"Did you guys see how close that titan was?" Jean gasped, leaning on a tree.

"Yeah!" Connie nodded. "It jumped and almost grabbed Juno and Levi."

My eyes were watering. "A-almost?"

"You were lucky the Captain was spinning otherwise you'd be titan chow."

Peering over the edge of the branch, I felt my stomach drop. Not only were we ridiculously high up, but four of those giants were at the base of the trees – clawing at the bark in an attempt to climb up. Two appeared shorter in size, but giants none the less. No gender to define them, but they had a variation of human expressions.

"Petra, Eld, Ouro and Gunther, take care of them," Levi indicated to the titans, then turned, "Hange, what happened to the carriage?"

"I left the carriage slightly further in," Hange pointed to the path at the bottom, "I only just managed to get up here. I couldn't risk our only means of heavy transport getting ruined."

"Tch."

"This was your first time using the gear." Levi had now turned to face me. I had been standing, arms crossed over my chest, looking down at his squad terminating the titans.

"Um, yes," I was fidgeting with my sleeves, my hands shaking. "I can't imagine a time where I would have had to use that – or better yet, didn't even know that it was possible to propel a human up into the air using wires and gas tanks."

His brow furrowed, eyes focusing on my face. "You aren't going to faint, are you?"

"How do we get back down?"

"The same way we came up, of course."

"I can't make any promises."

Steam rose from the dead titan bodies. I didn't bother to ask why. My brain was once again, drowning in the events that had occurred. I looked from each face, but everyone appeared to be normal. They moved fluidly in the air as if they belonged in the sky, moving swiftly out of the titan's grasp before delivering that fatal wound onto the back of their necks. _I wonder why they all aimed for the neck?_

"Team, move out," Levi called out, "retrieve your horses and maintain the course of action. It should only take us another half hour to reach the location."

They fired their gear and descended to locate their horses. I was still standing in the same spot, arms crossed over my chest, shaking.

Levi sighed. "We have to go."

I pursed my lips, unable to move.

"Don't be stupid," Levi snarled, "hold on or I'll leave you behind."

Taken back by his comment, he had grabbed my arm and forced it over his shoulder, thus forcing me to do the same with my other arm. And once again, we were flying. Only this time, it was worse. We were going down and my body, _my stomach_ , was not used to this. The sensation of falling, even a controlled decline, was awful. Only a few seconds and we had landed by his horse, and I was shaking ferociously. Levi pulled me back up onto the horse and I shook against his back as we began down the path.

Hange was staring at me from the carriage, her large brown eyes shining with concern. They darted from me then to Levi. They were talking, but my ears were not listening. My skin felt like ice and bugs were both melting and crawling all over me.

"Juno?" Connie's hazel eyes were close to my face and I realised he had brought his horse close to ours and was leaning down to see me. "Are you okay?"

At some point, my scarf had come loose and hung pitifully from my shoulder. My hair dangled over my back and half of my face. I hadn't realised until now but I was slumped against Levi's back, my arms dangling at my sides. Was I warm or cold? Is it possible to be both?

Hange said something again to Levi and I felt his back and chest vibrate when he answered her. We stopped.

Struggling, I pushed myself up and looked around to see we had finally reached it. There, sitting in a big hunk of mess, was my little red car.

Hange had planned to secure the entire vehicle to the carriage, but it simply wasn't possible. The size and weight of the wreck was too heavy. Instead, I instructed them to search in and around the car for objects that obviously, they were not familiar with, then to show me so I could tell them whether to keep it or not.

I coughed, rubbing my face with my hands, then asked Eld to break open the boot. He drew one of his blades, asked us to step back, and pounded the metal several times. The lock and hatch gave and the boot popped.

I could feel Hange vibrating with excitement next to me.

"Fucking relax," Levi shook his head at Hange, "you don't even know what you're looking at."

Leaning down, I pushed the boot up and peered at the objects that had accumulated in my car. Clothes, water bottles, a speaker, shoes and much to Hange's delight, more bras. Thankfully, it wasn't too many items. They cleared the boot quickly. Climbing into the car was a different story. The doors and windows had been destroyed, leaving shards of metal and glass in dangerous angles.

"Levi?" I pointed at the driver side door.

He looked at me for a moment, his eyes narrowing with what I thought was concern, or maybe even disgust? I sniffed, jutting my pointed finger at the driver door again. Removing his blade, he swung with such force that when the blade met the door, there was a screech of metal against metal. The door fell away from the car as if it had been scissors cutting through paper.

"The edges will be sharp." Levi indicated to the freshly cut metal running along the door frame. I nodded, sniffling again.

Rummaging through the front seating, careful not to lean on any glass or dangerous debris, I pulled a pair of boots from the passenger side floor, as well as my iPod, headphones and audio cable. Stuffing them in a satchel I handed to Hange, I moved away from everyone as they completed securing the carriage and leaned against a tree. I could feel eyes boring into the back of my head.

"You don't look so good," Petra's soft whisper came from behind me, "I noticed your sneezing yesterday but now it's a lot worse. And you're pale."

A shiver ran up my spine.

"Is it possible your wounds could be infected?" Gunther was now standing by Petra. I still hadn't turned to face them.

"No, not at all." My voice was hoarse.

It was true, my legs and side ached but they didn't feel bad. There were no red halos around the wounds, no weeping or pus. They were itchy. But, I was feeling as if I was coming down with something.

"Hange!"

I had been staring at the ground, trying to focus on a rock so I didn't lose my balance. My joints were aching, my stomach felt like it was expanding, head swimming and my throat and nose were dry and running at the same time.

"Hm. I suspected this would happen." Hange had forced me to sit down against the tree, a gentle hand resting under my chin as she tilted my head up. "You were sneezing so much and when it didn't stop, I knew it wasn't allergies."

"I have a cold?"

Hange shook her head then blinked. "Well, perhaps where you are from, it's called a 'cold'. But, I suspect that because you come from another place, _another time_ , you have not gone through the stages of building your immunity up against the bacteria and elements like we have."

"Great, I'm going to die from the common flu."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hange chuckled and turned to the team behind her. "Set up camp! Juno is in no way capable of travelling and we could use the rest." She pressed her cool hand against my forehead and cringed. "You're developing a fever."

I sat in my little nook against the tree, my eyes struggling to stay open. The team had secured their horses at the bottom of several giant trees. They took the carriage and hid it in a mass of bushes so that no one would notice it. Every now and then, I'd hear or see someone shoot up into the trees with their camping gear. Moments would pass and they would come back down to tend to something else. I sat quietly, shivering every now and then. However, someone had covered me with their green cloak.

"Okay," Petra called out to me from a few metres away, "time to go up to your camping spot."

Swallowing hard, I gripped at the cloak as I heaved myself onto my feet. My throat was on fire now and I was hot, cold and clammy. Levi appeared behind her, hands resting against his gear on either hip. Petra guided me to a large tree that stood directly opposite to where I had been sitting. I could walk, but not without second-guessing my steps.

"Oi," Levi rumbled from the right of me. He pulled a set of straps out, "you're not going to be sick mid-flight, are you?"

"N-no," I shook my head, "I'm more clammy, achy and sore than nauseous."

He indicated for me to lift my arms. I did so without hesitation and with quick hands, Levi attached the straps over my shoulders, under my arms and lastly, across my chest where he secured the clip. His jaw tightened towards the end when he stepped back and turned around.

"I'll attach you to Captain Levi." Petra offered and within a few seconds, I was flying back into the trees. Wrapping one arm between his neck and shoulder with the other curling under his arm and around his torso, it didn't feel so bad this time. The trip was quick and thankfully, we landed smoothly. The team had set up several small tents on different branches. They had even lit little fires to boil water and keep us warm. I turned to see Petra land next to me and unsecured the harness and straps from Levi so I could step free from him.

Shivering again, Levi grabbed Hanji's arm.

"Four-Eyes, her body temperature is boiling. How is she still standing?"

Hange reached over, placing her hand on my head again and her eyes became wide. "He's right," she placed her other hand on my cheek, "you shouldn't be conscious. You're as hot as titan steam."

"Was that a compliment? I just have a cold," sniffling, I pulled the cloak tighter around my body. It smelt lightly of lingering herbs. "If it's okay with you, can I please go lay down?"

Not giving anyone time to answer, I turned away and headed towards the first tent that came into my view. Only a few metres away, I passed the small fire and several of the comrades who sat by.

"Juno, do you need help?" Jean asked as I shuffled past him. "Why are you going into –"

Shaking my head and mumbling something in reply, I pushed past the tent flap and slowly dropped to my hands and knees. Someone had already laid out a sleeping bag.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

 **It's lovely to see people are gaining interest in my story - hopefully my character development has been steady and believable. I am forever proof-reading and re-writing parts of each chapter from fear that the story flow isn't quite right. I tend to write as if I am seeing the scene as a movie or video in my mind, so sometimes I get carried away!**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews - it's always such a big deal for me when an email pops up because it means someone took the time to tell me something, so thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Levi and Hange watched the little lady disappear into the tent, seeing her drop to her knees and crawl into the sleeping bag before the tent flap stopped swaying. They stood silently, contemplating their next actions as it was painfully aware that Juno was very sick.

The day had been long – too long.

Hange had been watching her closely throughout the day and had noted her occasional sneezes, the dark shadows below her eyes and Juno's lack of energy. The clever brunette decided it was likely due to the recent trauma of her arrival, but as the day went on, Juno appeared more ill. Ever since she started sneezing when she arrived, her eyes becoming slightly red and puffy, followed by her overall exhaustion, Hange had been expecting this to happen.

"What's wrong with her?" Connie asked, passing rations to Hange and Levi.

Hange pursed her lips, brow knitting with concern. "She's getting sick because her immune system isn't used to this."

"Is there something you can give her?"

"Maybe," Hange brought a finger to rest on her chin, eyes flickering to the medical kit she had placed down near her tent, "I could possibly give her some vitamins and painkillers, but I don't think it'll help too much."

"What about the tonic you brought?" Connie remembered. "I heard you say she had a fever. Maybe it could help."

"Yes! I forgot about that – gah!" Hange was suddenly grabbed by the scruff off her neck. Levi gripped her tightly, eyes narrowed and drizzling with suspicion. The team were acutely aware of Hange's medical supplies, which they were grateful for, however, it was common knowledge that her supplies contained items which were not medical grade.

"This tonic, it isn't some sort of experimental crap liquid, is it Shitty Glasses?" Levi's lip curled, thin brow raising with suspicion. "Because if it is and she _dies_ on us, you're the one who has to report back to Erwin."

Hange gave a nervous chuckle. "Levi – I did make the tonic, but it was made using medical grade and approved ingredients. It's more like a vitamin-health shot," she pulled away from Levi, readjusting the collar of her sunflower shirt, "and besides, her temperature is so hot that she should be as soft as a boiled potato by now, yet somehow, she is still very much conscious. My tonic should be fine."

Reaching into her medical kit, she drew a small vile and a medical syringe. Thrusting them into Levi's hands, Hange smiled awkwardly. "Your tent, you go give it to her."

An annoyed growl came from Levi but he didn't say anything. Juno had been in his space for the most part of two full days and he did notice her decline in health, although she never mentioned anything. Levi had figured that perhaps, it was the initial injuries she was suffering from, yet they appeared to be healing very quickly. Too quickly.

Entering his tent should have been like any other day when they needed to camp, but as Levi stepped into the small space, he was immediately welcomed to a situation he had never faced before. Juno had curled up onto her side, back against the tent wall, having removed her boots and pants and now only had a sweat-drenched off-white tunic covering her torso and parts of her thighs. Gathering at her hips, exposing her thighs and bandages wrapped around her calves, the tunic clung to her waist and bunched again as it curved up to her shoulders and arms. Juno's eyes flickered open, mildly surprisingly Levi as he had made no noise upon entering the confined space. Her brow furrowed when she saw his jaw clench in response.

Kneeling next to her, he inserted the syringe into the vial and took a generous amount of the tonic into the barrel. Juno had now shuffled into a sitting position, staring at Levi with utmost suspicion. Sweat rolled down the side of her face and neck, a darting trail edging into her shirt.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Tonic."

"Aren't you meant to ingest tonic orally, not through a needle?"

Levi held the needle up and flicked it, forcing the air bubbles to reach the top. He pushed the air out and before Juno could ask another question, he thrust the needle into her thigh and injected the medicine.

"What the absolute fuck!" Juno shrieked, hand reaching out to hit him. His free hand effortlessly smacked her hand away. Half a second had passed and the needle was removed and returned into its safe case.

"Wouldn't know, brat," was Levi's dull response, "just did what Hange said."

"What the fuck was that?" Juno yelled in his face, handing rubbing her fresh little jab wound. "You can't just stab someone with a needle! What if that needle was contaminated? Now I'm going to fucking die from some bull shit disease you've given me."

Juno could hear someone making a ruckus by the tent door, likely Hange trying to get in but someone holding her back from fear that there would be immense chaos inside the tent.

"It was some medicine Hange made," Levi eyed her, watching another ball of sweat roll down her jaw, sliding down her neck and over her collar bone, "if you die, blame Four-Eyes."

Juno's fist collided with his open palm. She had made no indication she was about to punch him in the throat, but the furious female had underestimated the soldier's experience in reading people. His long fingers wrapped around her small fist and without any effort, he forced her hand down and towards him, causing her to be pulled forward, face only inches from his. Juno made no sound, her burgundy eyes glaring at his frosty grey orbs.

"My job is to make sure you come back _alive_ ," Levi deadpanned, the faintest growl lingering in his throat as the words escaped his mouth. "I said you had no need to make any decisions – in fact, you have zero authority to make any decisions – so if I need to stick you with twenty needles to make sure you come back to base and to Erwin in one piece, then you fucking take the twenty needles. Got it?"

Her eyes were ignited with a fury Levi had never seen in a woman, in _anyone_ , before. Skin as smooth as butter, pulled slightly into angry lines surrounding her eyes. Thick black lashes lined almond-shaped balls of immense anger, and then she pulled her hand away, sat back and smiled coyly.

"Okay, if you say so," Juno said in a light tone, then her eyes narrowed slightly, "just next time, give me a warning. Girls don't like it when you _stick it in them_ suddenly."

Levi made a small grunt in his throat, eyes widening from her unexpected response. What the hell was that? Girl gets threatened, girl usually cries or abides. Girl doesn't usually try to one-up him with some sort of pseudo-double-meaning response. She pursed her lips, eyes softening with her body language. Juno gazed back at him, expecting a response but almost appreciating his silent initial reaction based off the curve rising at the edge of her mouth.

"Whose tent is this, anyway?" She suddenly asked, looking up and around the tent, licking her finger and placing the saliva on her little needle mark. It was bleeding. "It smells like a shop I used to go to."

"Get some rest." Levi grunted. He stood and Juno watched the veins in his forearm pulse as his hand gripped the syringe case tighter than necessary. He turned and left.

* * *

 _Okay, so Levi is bat-shit crazy._

Either he has no social skills or is incapable of communicating like a normal person. But then again, what is normal? He didn't seem to expect the response I had given him…

I watched him saunter out of the tent whilst I sat in the same spot, mulling over the situation that had just passed. How did he move so quickly? One second he was filling the needle up with that solution of god-knows-what, and then it was in my thigh. Thankfully, he had injected the medicine in a heartbeat and removed the needle so quickly and efficiently, it had barely hurt. It was the speed of his movements and absolute shock that had riled me up.

Adrenaline coursed through my body, my heart thumping in my ears from the recent interactions with the stone-cold soldier and an abrupt encounter with a needle. A fear was making its way up and into my gut as I filed this event into the overflowing mental folder of recent happenings that I would deal with later. This was me, trying to comprehend everything that was happening. Setting myself up for a complete breakdown in the near future.

No one in their right mind would have responded any different. Or, maybe I should have cried? But what good would that have been.

I watched the shadows of Hange and Petra pass by quickly in the direction that Levi had taken when he left the tent. Hange had been quickly whispering 'why did he do it like that?' Followed by Petra's, 'why did you trust him to do it at all?!'

I'll admit, I was scared. I had been scared this entire time. I didn't know these people, I was in a place I didn't recognise, and some stupid arsehole had just violated me with a needle. But, was I scared enough? My logic wanted to pull me down, assess every situation thrown at me and eventually draw a conclusion, but how was I meant to do this when nothing made sense? My arrival, the titans, these people and a random fever purely did not add up like simple math.

My shirt clung to my chest as I laid back down, uncomfortable as ever. I felt incredibly hot and uncomfortable, but not as much as I assumed I should be based on the reactions I was receiving from the people outside of the tent. It was just a cold, right?

Rolling onto my side, I decided to try to sleep. They would likely wake me at the crack of dawn, so may as well try to sleep off the events of the day and hope the overflowing manila folder containing my recent distraught moments would simmer in the morning.

So many questions and almost no answers.

I was lucky to wake before the others. It wasn't so bad and maybe I was getting used to early mornings. Wriggling my nose with the thought, I assumed it had something to do with routine but I had only been in this mystery land for a few days. Deciding not to confuse myself any further, I pulled my clothes and boots on, not without a quick sniff to test whether I smelt foul.

 _You don't smell bad, at least._ I touched at my clothes, relieved to feel them dry. _And you aren't stinking hot anymore._

Shrugging, I exited the tent and stepped onto the branch. Light dances through the small leaf gaps in the canopy, showering the large branch and tents with glowing spots. The forest was quick, save for the sound of embers crackling.

"Oh, that's right," I mumbled to myself, eyeing the mass of trees surrounding us. "I'm a million miles up in the air."

"You're awake!"

To my right, Jean, Levi and Eld stood by a dying fire. Jean hurried over, a smile on his face and cheeks faintly pink. I chose to smile at both Levi and Eld before turning my eyes to Jean. Stubbornly, I wasn't going to let Shit-Short-Stack get the better of me. If I was going to get out of this crazy place, I was going to need to put my anxiety and questions on the backburner.

"You look a lot better than last night. That medicine must have helped."

"Maybe. I think I had a 24 hour virus or something," my voice caught in my throat as his hand appeared on my forehead. Jean was warm to the touch, and when he nodded in approval that my temperature was satisfactory, he drew his hand aware with a faint smile. "Hey, how does one use the bathroom when they're up here?"

"You don't," Eld chuckled, eyes lined with amusement, "Jean will have to take you down and into the bushes. There's also a small creek in that direction if you want to clean up. The others are waking up soon, so we'll likely leave within the half hour."

Jean turned to look at me with mild surprise.

"Okay, well can you please take me down to ground and to the small creek? I'd like to wash down a little bit before leaving."

"Sure!" Jean said loudly and disappeared to a tent to retrieve spare straps. I stood quietly, chewing my lip and looking around.

 _That idiot's eyes are literally staring holes into my face._ In attempt to act as if everything was fine and a stranger had not stabbed me with a needle the night before, I avoided looking at either Eld or Levi. Instead, I just looked around at anything and everything else. In my side vision, I could easily determine that Eld was gazing thoughtfully into the distance, while Levi Ackerman stood stiff, arms crossed and dismissive eyes staring blankly into the side of my head. It was confusing to think another human could easily put aside the natural reaction to look away after a short while. Levi clearly felt little to no shame.

Jean returned with straps and I lifted my arms as I had done the day before. Awkwardly, Jean brought the harness and straps over my shoulders, back and lastly, fingers shaking slightly, brought the clasp together over my chest. The younger male spent an extra moment, tugging lightly under each significate connection to ensure enough movement. When he decided everything was in order, I was strapped to his back and the decent began.

Jean was slower at using his gear, but he certainly was gentler at descending from the trees. His movements were longer, gentler and in no immediate rush. It was likely also in regard to having no immediate threats around us. Quickly, Jean had thrown a quick glance over his shoulder to check how I was coping and my response was a timely gasp as my stomach dropped. His decent was once again adjusted, smoother and event slower. I chalked it up to how my body tensed against his, indicating I was not comfortable with this. I was still jittery at the idea of flinging ourselves in the air.

I observed at Jean. Really looked at him. His hair was mousey brown on top with a darker undercut, which seemed to be quite the fashion amongst the men. His limbs were quite long and lean, his back and shoulder muscles tensing against my chest as he worked his manoeuvrer gear. I could feel his traps against my arms as he swung down one last time and landed on the ground. Seeing as I was much shorter then him, he made quick work of releasing the harness and my feet landed on the ground behind him.

"I'll wait over here so you have some privacy." A confidence was lingering in his voice as Jean gave a faint smile and turned away.

Circling the large tree, I found a small creek that drizzled from a bend and dip in the ground. It was barely calf deep but enough for me to take my scarf, dunk it in the cool water and wipe it across my face. I rinsed it again and repeated this under my shirt, over my arms, legs, chest and neck. Next, I scooped the water into my mouth, gargled and spat it into the bushes. I was already feeling cleaner, which mentally made me feel better. My legs were still itching like crazy, my side was now only a dull throb and my joints were still slightly achy, but in general, whatever had happened, had passed.

Events recently passed, skimmed across my open eyes. My hand ran over the spot where Levi had plunged the needle into my leg and I could feel the slight swelling of a bruise. Considering the incident, it crossed my mind that had I put up a real fight and not had the tonic or serum, would I be standing here right now?

"Dickhead." I mumbled as grey eyes flashed into my mind.

"Are you done?"

Blinking slowly with trepidation, I stood and sighed as I registered the familiar voice. There stood Levi, leaning against a tree, eyes watching me carefully as if prey to a hawk. Based on his prior quiet footsteps, it was no surprise that he had achieve close range without me seeing or hearing his approach. He had removed his jacket, choosing to roll his sleeves to his elbows, exposing clenched arms crossed over his chest.

"Sure am!" I piped, drying my hands on my pants. "Why, was I gone for long?"

Levi shrugged lightly, expression remaining the same. "No, not long. But the others are arriving down on the ground and are preparing the horses."

"Right, well," Nodding, I passed Levi, "suppose we better get back."

"You should be dead."

Freezing, I tilted my head as his comment reached my ears. Faintly, leaves crunched behind me and although he wasn't touching me, I could feel the warmth of his body against my back. A breath tickled the hair resting near my ear and without my consent, my body twitched softly before I could contain the reaction.

"That temperature you had," Levi murmured close to my right ear. His voice was quiet, low yet commanding. "That would have killed someone. Shit, it would have killed two people. How are you still alive, brat?"

Hesitation rose from my toes to my core and I considered my answers and actions with immense caution. Fear was not the right word to describe the sensation swirling in my stomach, but my lack of confidence to turn and face him was clear as day. Another soft breath tickled at my neck and I registered how close Levi was standing to my frozen body. It seemed to be a scare-tactic, a way to make me bend to his questions and provide the right answers. Swallowing hard, I turned to face him. Granite orbs met my unconfident gaze, a slight crease between finely shaped brows, his face tilted slightly downwards and only inches from my own. Levi had lowered his crossed arms and stood square, straight from what I assumed was years of service drilled into his body memory. Chest rising with a breath of air, it dawned on me that although Levi was not the tallest man I had ever met, he was still bigger than me. Any thoughts of trying to dodge and run away disappeared from my mind. If Levi could move like he did in his gear, I was certain with my injuries, he could easily catch me only seconds from my initial attempt.

"I don't know. I really don't," the words were careful as they left my mouth, gaze still firmly on Levi's un-wavering stare. "Hange probably gave me something. Unwillingly, ya' know? _Like when you stabbed me with a needle_."

 _Why are you suddenly so ballsy, girl?!_

If you can't fight with your fists, fight with words, right? 

* * *

Petra took my wet scarf and handed me her own.

"Just in case you need to hide your face!"

Everyone had reached ground level within few minutes of my leaving Levi near the small creek. I had decided it was wise to end the conversation and walk as casually as possible away from the indifferent male. His initial response was to make a small scoff noise as I passed by, my lingering glance catching his jaw clench for a fraction of the second. Dismissively, I headed towards Jean who stood a short distance away with a look of concern. When his eyes lifted from my face to movement behind me, his expression changed to disapproval. Blinking several times, Jean ushered me towards the horses where I had met Petra.

We had left the forest shortly after eating rations, the horses taking on a relatively fast pace compared to how we had taken off the day before. The air was cooler today and the sky was overcast. I still had a faint trace of sniffles and sneezes, which I tried my best to hide from Levi. I was not going to play a victim to this world – there was no point. And if that meant _trying_ to be okay until I could figure out a way home, that's what I was going to do. I held onto Levi and hid my face against his back. He may have stabbed me with a needle but I was hating this cold air nipping at my face.

For the most part, the team pushed on for as long as possible. For some time, we crossed no titans or at least, my untrained eyes didn't spot any in the distance. This made me exceptionally happy! But, the long riding resulted in the familiar pains in my hips, knees and back. Involuntarily, I was leaning into Levi as a source of relief from the unfamiliar activity wreaking havoc on my joints. When my gaze met Hange nearby, she called out for a quick break. My expression may have been too obvious.

"You don't feel so hot now," Hange pressed her cool hand against my head, "you're still very warm, however, you're fever broke. But Levi was right, you shouldn't have survived that."

Pulling my face away from her cold hands, I tugged the cloak and hood tighter around my body as the air became colder. A light sprinkle of rain had started.

"Are you sure I was that hot? I mean, I felt hot but you guys make it sound like I was on fire."

Hange frowned, her glasses flashing from the glare of the sky. "You were an over-cooked pork chop, kiddo."

I frowned as Hange walked away to fetch some water. It was concerning knowing that everyone was convinced I should have died from a fever. I would be happy if someone survived, but maybe it was even more concerning for these people because the fever was something they had never experienced before? If this was the case, then I was overreacting.

Time was up, I took Levi's hand and he once again, effortlessly pulled me onto the back of the horse. His elbow grazed my thigh and unfortunately, I winced without a thought, making a small sound and regretting it instantly.

Looking over his shoulder at me, he said, "The tonic worked, I see."

The horse was trotting, the team following suit.

"I think so. Too bad I have a huge bruise on my leg now, otherwise I may have thought things were coming up nicely."

"Tch. I'll admit, I may have administered the injection a little too forcefully, but would you have let me inject you with a warning?"

"Ha," I scoffed, glaring into the side of his face. "Let's get real, Levi. I don't know you. Hell, I don't know any of you."

"Hey! I feel like we know each other now!" Hange called out to the right of us, her voice high with attention.

"Okay, maybe I know Hange because she has spent some time with me," I continued, flashing Hange a small smile, "but if someone you didn't know came at you with a sharp object, what would you do?"

"Kill them, most likely."

I gave a slightly more dramatic nod than intended. "Spot on. Although, I may have responded better if you had given me a warning."

Levi made a sound in his throat, a defeated groan of sorts. His gaze returned to the direction we were traveling. A moment of silence passed between us as he considered his response.

"You're still very warm," he said a little louder as the pace picked up, "I can feel the heat through the back of my shirt."

"I won't lean on you then."

Leaning back ever so slightly, the horse bucked and I felt his iron grip slam down on my thigh, holding me against the horse. Head snapping to peer over his shoulder, Levi's lips had pulled into a snarl.

"Don't be stupid, hold on or you'll fuckin' fall off."

Remaining quiet, I held my tongue and wrapped my arms around his waist again, head leaning on his shoulder. His reaction had been forceful, but his voice and body language did not marry up in the slightest. Eyes that had shown concern, a voice that harboured alarm and a hand that held on for a moment longer than necessary. I chose not to say anything more for the duration of the trip. We stopped once more, I hurriedly ran to a bush with Hange so that we could relieve ourselves, quickly drank some water, and continued back to HQ.

Closing my eyes and holding on tight, I relayed everything that had happened – a moving stop-motion animation behind my eyelids. The car wreck, the titan, waking up in their old head-quarters, being given a room, sent out to retrieve my belongings, having Levi stab me in the thigh and now going back. Squeezing my eyes tighter, I wondered about the fever I had had the night before. I had felt very hot, as if I had just done a quick sprint, but not nearly as hot as everyone was making out – or maybe I just didn't feel it the same way as they did when they touched my skin. And it wasn't one person, it had been several.

Levi was right; I should have died.

Choosing to face that conundrum later, I opened my eyes and sat up to look over Levi's shoulder. I could see more and more trees appearing and a small wind mill in the distance. We were almost there.

* * *

Levi removed himself from the horse then guided Juno off in a similar fashion. She landed relatively lightly, something Levi didn't expect. Slightly clumsy, but lightly.

"Welcome back, team!" Sasha shouted, letting go of the huge dog and letting it bound over to Juno.

Juno immediately cuddled the dopey animal, letting it lick and sniff her. After a few moments, the dog moved on to the other squad members, giving them excited licks and nuzzling into their legs to smell all the new scents. Juno stood by the horse, watching as her surroundings came to life.

"We'll take care unpacking the carriage," Eren offered, indicating to himself and Sasha, "you guys all head in and clean up."

Erwin appeared and immediately brought Levi and Hange into a discussion about the mission. Juno listened briefly before walking away and into the building. She stopped by Eren to remove the iPod, ear phones and speakers from a bag, before disappearing into the door way. Levi watched the small lady tread slowly away, her head lowered as she fiddled with a small purple thing in her hand. She had tucked another rectangle object under her arm and in an attempt to multi-task, was trying to put something in her ear. Her steps were disjointed, pained by the long trip.

"And the conflict with the titans – were there any injuries?" Erwin asked.

Hange shook her head, resting a hand on her hip with a grin. "None at all! We were lucky the trees were so close."

"And Juno; you mentioned she came down with something?"

Levi pressed his lips, a tired sigh leaving his lips as her name reached his ears. "She broke out in a weird fever. She was boiling, she should have died."

"I'm going to start our sessions as of tomorrow evening," Hange followed up, "Levi is right, she shouldn't have survived that fever. And even if she did, she should have suffered some sort of brain damage – but nothing seems to have happened. Levi did stick her rather aggressively with some medicine, though."

"Once you start compiling those reports for Juno, start handing them to myself, Levi and other important squadron. For now, go get cleaned up and meet me in my office so we can discuss the upcoming mission."

Erwin and Levi walked away, with Hange assisting the others with the horses and the unloading of the carriage. She was beyond excited to go through Juno's belongings.

Actually, excited was an understatement.

* * *

My intention was to go shower, but my body was exhausted. Joints and muscles pulled against my request to move at a normal, leisurely pace. The walk to my 'room' was longer than I remembered. Plonking down on my bed, I shuffled over to let Boo join me. I had decided to put the recent events deep down in my mind, choosing to play with the items from my home. I fiddled with the iPod, mildly surprised to see it didn't break in the crash. Placing it down, I reached for the solar powered mini-speaker. There was a large crack that ran across the solar panel, but over all, it was only covered in dust and scratches.

Plugging the iPod into the speaker, my heart sang when music filtered into the room.

And then, my eyes began to tear. The music was of no significance as it tickled into my ears. It was the sound of familiarity that hit hard in my chest. I had always considered myself logical, having chosen to dissect a situation before concluding my outcome. But this, all of this, I couldn't place into neatly, placed boxes. People were fighting giants, they had no technology and I was in a land I couldn't recognise. Perhaps in a fairy tale, I could be perceived as vain, a princess in need of her luxuries, but this was not what brought me to an exhausted cry.

I was lost, with no means of regaining awareness.

Tears poured from my eyes, my heart, my everything.

I was shutting down. I needed to shut down. I couldn't be this cool, calm and collected for much longer.

Boo pawed at my leg, accidentally jabbing the bruise. I winced with pain and she pulled her ears back, unsure of the noise I had just made. Sniffling, I placed the iPod and speaker on the floor and pulled the blanket over me. My throat was clenching from each admission of a faint whimper, my attempts to bite back a wail growing in my chest.

There was no use crying over spilt milk. There was no use crying over something I had no control over. The only option was to continue, to take it moment by moment.

 _You're just tired. You need to sleep. Yes, this is fucked. Yes, this is some weird dream and you're in a coma. But, for now, rest._

* * *

When I woke, the sun was shining into my room. Clad in my filthy riding clothes, rank from sweat and over-use, I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. Boo sighed against me, her warm eyes watching me from the right. I could hear people outside on the ground level, moving around and calling out to one another. I had managed to sleep in and I had no idea for how long.

Gathering fresh clothes, I quickly showered and dressed. I had come to realise that the weather was consistently pleasant, never too hot or cold. But, I wasn't certain what season it was. It had rained yesterday and the only time I had felt very cold was when the wind was whipping against me whilst we were at full gallop. Perhaps global warming or an ice age had already passed by and seasons had been altered beyond my knowledge. It was a wacky theory, but nothing could be wackier than my recent experiences.

"Hey, how are your wounds? We haven't had a chance to look at them." Hange had found me in the corridor and dragged me into her room. I had removed the stale bandages off my legs and side when I had showered. "You know, they look okay, kiddo. I'd probably go easy with upper movement because you have stitches, but your legs are fine."

"Good, that's what I want to hear." I pulled my shirt down and repositioned myself.

"You slept for a long time," Hange stated, leaning against her desk, "and one of the cadets said they could hear music coming from your room!"

"It was my iPod – turns out it didn't break in the crash. Feel free to go get it sometime today to play around," my eased suggestion immediately brought a glow to Hange's face, "just please don't break it – it's one of the few things I have from my…home."

The rising excitement in her features simmered a fraction, her head tilting to bring her steady gaze upon my face. "This must be tough for you," Hange whispered, "it's been a few days and nothing has really happened with getting you home. I'm sorry, I wish there was a way to make things happen faster but to be honest, I don't know where to start. But, on a brighter note – there is this yearly ball that - "

"Squad leader Hanji!" The door flew open, hitting the wall behind it. A young man stood breathlessly in the door frame. "Come quickly! The test subjects! They're dead – both of them killed!"

Within minutes, a wailing Hange had arranged for a convoy to travel to the current Scout headquarters. I was handed another scarf and cloak with a hood, then brought down to the stables. Hange yowled as she took off before anyone else was ready, leaving me standing hesitantly amongst the ruckus. From what I gathered, whatever had been killed, was something Hange cared about greatly.

Her demeanour had shifted so suddenly upon the announcement, that I was immediately voiceless to the commotion. The deeply upset woman had thrown herself down the hallway, my legs struggling to keep up with her. Something about two boys, how her progress had been jeopardised and how she vowed to destroy who had murdered them. Now that she was gone and I was standing alone in a stable, I had little to no idea what I was meant to do in a situation without her.

"Come on, brat," Levi called out. The familiar galloping reached my ears and a strong hand clasped my arm, swinging me up and onto the back of a horse. A small yelp escaped my mouth as I had not been expecting it. "You can't be left here alone."

I was dressed in simple clothing, 'civvies' as I had previously been informed. The other soldiers were in their standard uniforms, dressed comfortably for any situation throw in their direction. My pants were simply not thick enough for riding and with every bump of the horses' movement, pain seared up my body. The only relief I could source was leaning into Levi, allowing for the stretch to rise up my hamstrings and into my lower back. Levi remained quiet for the urgent trip, not a single comment in relation to my form clinging to his. Had it not been for the pain and lack of comfortable sitting positions, I couldn't imagine myself clinging to a stranger.

The sense of urgency was thick in the air. No one said anything as they followed a wailing Hange. Trees and broken buildings were a blur as I scanned my surroundings, attempting to remember the time and location in case it was to ever benefit me in the future. Soon, a wall so large that I couldn't comprehend its size, appeared as we left the forest. We fell back into a trot as we neared an entrance. Hange continued full pelt, disappearing in the distance.

"Keep your face covered," Levi instructed, glancing over his shoulder as I peeled away from him, "many of the people here have never seen someone like you. We can't have mayhem and chaos because they've seen you."

"Hange is lightly tanned, I'm not that much darker than her."

Levi shook his head, releasing a snigger to my comment. "We have people who are tanned, but no one has features like you. Maybe one person has similar eye shape, but everything about you is not ordinary. Too many things could happen if we just throw you into the public eye."

"Like abduction?"

Levi nodded, his expression shifting at the notion, "Exactly. Now when we enter the Scout grounds, stay by either myself or -" His eyes turned to Hange, who was still shrieking as she threw herself off the horse and ran into a building. Levi shook his head, adding, "you know what, just stay by my side. Hange is a goddamn mess."

Levi brought the horse to a stop and effortlessly removed himself. Looking in the direction that Hange had disappeared, he held a hand up towards me. Swallowing my dry throat, I tentatively placed my hand in his and carefully swung my leg over. As I prepared to jump, his other hand reached up to grasp me on the waist, ensuring my balance didn't give. Feet hitting the ground, hand in his and his other, resting on my waist, a gasp betrayed my lips.

"You would have fallen off because of your stiff muscles," He said dismissively, releasing me and turning towards the door. "Come on."

Awkwardly, I brought my legs into a painful walk and trailed behind Levi. We entered into a large building and I did as Levi instructed; I covered my face and pulled the hood over my head. He walked slower than usual, allowing for Erwin and others to pass by him. With difficultly, I edged behind him, unsure of what to expect as we neared the crowed. The screaming became louder as we exited the corridor into a large outdoor courtyard.

Hange was screaming like a maniac, tears running down her face as she sunk to her knees. Before us, lay two, large burning corpses. Was she crying about two dead titans? Stopping by Levi's right side, I glanced at his face to read his expression. Pressing his lips, he sighed and shook his head.

"Don't ask."

There were many people in the courtyard, with even more standing in the corridor. I could see Eren, Sasha, Jean and Connie standing with a bunch of people I didn't recognise. Eren was whispering to a small blond male and a pretty female with shoulder length hair. My gaze escaped her, only to quickly dart back at her appearance. Her eyes slanted in that familiar almond shape. Maybe even more than my own. Erwin instructed everyone inside and I silently followed Levi and Erwin. Conversation floated around me and I pricked my ears to better understand the severity of this situation, because frankly, I had no idea why this was a big deal. All I understood was that titans were bad and recently, I had learnt that Hange was not only a Squad leader, but also a scientist/medical physician extraordinaire.

 _She must have been testing on titans. This must be a big deal if everyone is being forced to report themselves in for interrogation…_

Remaining in the shadows, I stood quietly behind Levi and Erwin as they watched each Scout have their gear checked off for inspection. Rows of soldiers lined up in what looked like a common room. Walls low, made from cut stone and supported with hefty, wooden beams, the room was smaller now that I was drinking in the details. Not only was the room rather small, but it also dawned on me that there simply weren't many people here. I really wasn't sure of the situation or why it was so important, but the tension was so thick that even a finely sharpened knife could not cut through it. My observations continued and every now and then, I would catch a pair of eyes looking at me; curiosity on their young faces.

 _These people are only young adults – maybe 16 or so. I wonder how young people can be before they enlist in this army or whatever._ Sniffling, I turned my gaze to Erwin and Levi, who were chatting quietly. _Erwin looks possibly in his late 30s, early 40s and Levi, maybe in his late-20s, early 30s. Actually, more like mid 30s, if he has some sort of authority and everyone else is so young._

Sometime later, Levi and Erwin had left and I once again, silently followed. After spending some time in the common room, they rotated the completed groups to more people who worked in the Scouts. Even then, the filing of persons was small. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the sun was setting. I spied an inconsolable Hange in a room with Petra and the rest of the Levi squad. Petra was attempting to calm her loud crying.

"If you're hungry, there are some rations and water over there." Levi drew my attention from my thoughts. He pointed to a table on the right of the room. We had been sitting in Erwin's office.

I finally pulled the scarf off my face and lowered the hood. "Thanks."

Starving, I hungrily gulped down the water and munched on the same biscuit-like food I had tried earlier on. It had been some time since I had eaten or drank something, the commotion had distracted me so that only now that it was in front of me, I realised I was so hungry and thirsty, I didn't mind how bland the food tasted. Peering out the window, ignoring Erwin and Levi discussing their important business, I watched people going about their business outside.

Some of the soldiers were small and baby-faced. Their nimble arms, lifting items and re-locating them to another destination on the property. They moved one by one, lifting storage containers across a courtyard and into another building. Fresh faces, round cheeks and under-developed bodies. Especially the girls, barely women. My eyes drifted to the dry food in my hand, inspecting it carefully. It was hard to determine the age of the soldiers as they were in the distance and I was peering through a warped, glass window, but the thought of famine or perhaps minimal nutrient-dense food crossed my mind.

"Juno, take a seat," Erwin caught my attention, bringing my out of my thoughts. "We need to discuss the change of plan."

Chewing and swallowing, I sat down beside Levi and lowered my food to rest in my lap.

"Based on today's events, it may be wise to not hide you any longer."

"Why?" I asked slowly, scepticism fresh in my tone. They had made a huge deal about keeping me hidden. "It's only been a few days. I've barely done any hiding."

Erwin nodded, blue orbs shining. "Yes, but several higher ups have already approached me about the small, cloaked figure standing by Levi all day."

Betrayed by my bodily actions, my gaze flickered to Levi. He sat nonchalant, a foot resting on opposite knee and right arm lifted and bent at the elbow, resting against the back of the chair.

"Couldn't leave you at the old headquarters, couldn't leave you locked in a room," Levi drawled, tea cup in his right hand and intense gaze falling upon my face, "essentially, it would be unkind to lock you up when you pose no threat."

I frowned at him. Was he implying I was pathetically weak?

"Levi is correct," Erwin continued, "we will need to explain that you are from a town outside of the wall, a small colony that almost no one has visited. They'll question this, but with Hange's help – once she has calmed down – we can devise a basic personal history for you."

"So, am I meant to be one of your cadets or something?"

"Perhaps not a cadet. That would imply you've done years of training, which no one would believe just by looking at you," Levi ended with a hint of a scoff, brought his cup to his lips, eyes peering over the brim at my increasing frown, "let's just say you are a friend of Hange's and have been asked to assist with the Scouts. You'll train with them as a Scout and perform overall duties -"

"This is great and all but what about me going home?" I bit back, cutting off Levi.

"Until we learn more, there isn't much we can do," Erwin's voice trailed off, his expression softening, "in the meantime, we may as well utilise your presence. There are many issues at hand as we speak, so in return for looking after you, we ask that you help us."

Watching both men, I pondered the situation. They had taken me in and essentially shown me a great hospitality. Not once had they attempted to harm me or show me ill-will, but rather try their best to provide a comfortable bearing – as comfortable as possible in a world I didn't recognise. Hange had even pressured her superiors to expedite my possessions from the wreckage, without my asking. The issue of getting me home had been mentioned, but not a great deal – and with Erwin stating they simply did not know where to start, echoed my own resolve. It wasn't a lie. They were right – both them and myself had no idea where to start to get me home. Where would we even begin?

"I guess I have no choice," I replied in as steady a voice I could muster. The thought of never going home was igniting a tightness in my chest. "If we attempt to find a way for me to go home during all your business, then I'm willing to help. Who has asked about me?"

"Several members of the Garrison spotted you with Levi when you entered the compound. One soldier asked if you were a new Scout and Levi overheard a pair discussing your unique eyes, but I would imagine that Commander Pixis would be aware of your presence, as well as the Military Police. You saw the eyes on you, didn't you?" I nodded in response to Erwin's question. "Then, I would assume they would know. And after the Cadets choose what they will be doing until the day they die, they'll be at the graduation ceremony of sorts."

"I have to go to a ball?" The change of subject had tapered the clench in my chest, if only for a moment.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately, _I_ have to go to a ball. We all do. They do it every year – a way to try to calm the brats down after they sign a death contract."

 _That's rather grim…_

"They'll choose their regiment tomorrow night," Levi continued with a levelled voice, "and the following night, they'll have the graduation event. I'll be surprised if we get any candidates for the Scouts."

"So, the people I have been with the past few days aren't even graduated yet?"

"Some, yes. Eren has recently become a Scout due to circumstances. Jean, Connie and Sasha will choose their fates tomorrow night."

It was surreal to learn that children, the people I had spent time with, would choose a fate in a matter of hours. Some of these people I had spent time getting to know, some of which appeared far older than I had recently learnt, whilst others I had spied during the confrontation with Sonny and Bean, looked to be pubescent. Some appeared aged by their circumstances unknown to me and others, as if nothing had touched them in the slightest. It made me wonder if this was a theoretical mark of those impacted by severe events from recent past. Petra entered the room, removing me from my thoughts and asked if I was ready to go to my own sleeping area. Agreeing, I said goodnight to both Erwin and Levi.

"Make sure you stay with her, Petra," Erwin said as we were exiting the room, "Juno won't be covering her face anymore. The Garrison and MP's have already caught on, so if she needs to go somewhere, please go with her."

"Roger that!"

If Erwin had decided to change his plans of keeping me concealed, I decided I would trust his decision. Erwin came off as not only knowledgeable, but immensely sincere. My recent observations concluded that regardless of what he asked of his soldiers, they so willingly agreed with utmost faith and respect. I could deduce that if they trusted him, perhaps I could as well. Petra brought me to a room further down the hallway. When we entered, there were several bunk beds and a lantern on a desk. Curled into a ball in one of the beds, was Hange fast asleep.

"Took some time and a strong sedative, but we managed to put her to bed."

"Does Hange _like_ titans?" I asked in a whisper as I sat down and pulled my shoes off. "Seems like she does if she took this badly."

Petra shrugged, also preparing herself for bed. "Hanji has a unique perspective on life. I'm not sure how to explain it. What did Erwin and Levi say?"

As we nestled into our own beds, I explained how Erwin and Levi planned to integrate me into the Scouts, without me _becoming_ a Scout. She listened intently, her warm gaze thinning a fraction at points of my recount. With each word I relayed, a fraction of a twitch would rise above her left brow. With every mention of Levi's name.

"And the plan is to figure out how to get you home along the way?"

Sighing, I rolled onto my back and peered up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I think so."

"Don't worry, Juno," Hange's croaky voice came from the opposite bunk, "we'll take care of you."

"Hanji! How are you even awake?" Petra asked in disbelief.

"Do you know how many recreational drugs I have tested on myself?"

And for the first time in a long time, I laughed.


	7. Authors Note

Hellloooo!

I just wanted to take a quick minute to acknowledge the reviews that have come through. They've been super kind and encouraging, so it propels me to write quicker. It's also interesting to hear other peoples point of view, whether it's in regards to the SnK characters or my own. It's not easy staying true to a character that already exists and to keep that same personality but in new scenarios that obviously, they would have never faced in the manga/anime.

So, thank you for the kind words.

Fairy Tail Master23 - Hi and welcome to my little corner on the internet! I will ASAP! Likely today or tomorrow - I'll be away this weekend so an earlier chapter is on it's way!

Guest Reviewer - Thanks for always sending me a review! You're so quick! In regards to Levi's character and discussing the purpose of the injection, I think it's important to remember that Isayama stated that Levi has never been in a romantic situation in his LIFE. So, for Levi to be faced with a person he has even the faintest interest in, even the smallest at present, it is important for him to have social interactions - thus becoming more three-dimensional. I find a lot of stories here play Levi as very harsh, incredibly angry and generally rude at times for no apparent reason. I never got that vibe in the manga/anime - at all. He surely isn't talkative, probably more reserved and impassive (with a dry/sarcastic sense of humour), but I'd imagine in the right circumstances, he would likely have a conversation or two outside of being aloof. I mean, if Juno is going to ask him a question, he has to respond with something other than a snappy, side-ways comment, otherwise this story is going to be boring! My perception of Levi presented in my story is how I see him - factoring in that he has never had a romantic relationship, as well as how he would present himself to a new, foreign feeling of 'interest' in another person. I won't be changing him to something I don't believe in, so I'll be keeping Levi as is.

daydreamerparadise105 - Hello and welcome! Thank you for the kind words - As I mentioned with Guest reviewer, it is not easy to keep true to a character(s) that are faced with situations that have never, ever been addressed in the manga/anime. I'm trying very hard to keep Levi, Hange etc as 'normal' and recognisable as possible. Luckily, Levi has room for movement based on never being faced with a romantic interest from his end. Hopefully, his responses in my chapters remain true!

I'll be posting another chapter tonight!


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh, hey team! As promised, here is a bonus chapter since I will be away this weekend and back at university next week, so time will be tough as balls. Hopefully this will suffice for now.**

 **Side note - I'll be attending Oz Comic Con this weekend! Woo! I'll be dressing as both Ran-Mao from BB and Zoe Hange...I just need to figure out how to put those darn straps on because the instructions are in another language! Persevere.**

 **Any c'c is appreciated - I am always happy to write back with a response.**

 **P.S. I will start to add a music list at the top of some chapters as some songs actually influenced outcomes in this story, so it'd be nifty if you guys could experience that too :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **"Intergration."**

* * *

The next day, I woke to Hange and Petra already up and preparing for the day. They explained they would have some duties to action but I was allowed to tag along and get a feel for the area. I agreed because really, what else was I going to do? Petra brought me out into the sunshine and the warmth felt pleasant on my face but the warmth was interrupted almost instantly. I could hear whispers coming from a few feet away. A couple of cadets stood by, awkwardly gawking and whispering. Contemplating my options, I decided to hold their stare and respond with a wink. The male gulped, embarrassed to have been caught out. The female pursed her lips, eyes glaring at the male. If this was going to be a regular occurrence, I was going to make sure I didn't let it get to me. If hitting back with a reaction that was not usually my jam, meant catching people unawares, it was no skin off my nose.

Petra showed me the area, educating me of the dynamics of the levels of authority, important people and the culture of the community. I soon learnt that the entire area was broken into three main sections with large walls separating each location, followed by outer cities that had in recent past, suffered attacks from titans. She touched on the farming lands, markets and different social status' and levels of people, mentioning that the Scouts resided right on the cusp of an outer city. Petra didn't try to sugar coat it in any sense – they were not rich folk.

After a short while, discussions turned to interest in me. She asked a few questions about my life; did we have modes of transport, what did we do for fun and were there titans? I answered them honestly; we had the metal contraptions know as cars, which ran on motors and fuel, along with other machinery which allowed to transport large groups of people. As young adults, I told her about going out for lunch with friends or going out to get immensely drunk sometimes.

Petra laughed, "We do that. We aren't always on duty – we have a rotating roster, so there is always time for us to unwind. They just make sure that we are prepared should something occur while some of us are off-duty."

"Where I am from, we don't have titans," I went on to explain, "but, people fight each other all the time. People of different cultures, beliefs, religions. Sometimes even people who just hate people. There is always someone trying to kill someone else. Thankfully, where I am from, that doesn't really happen. Just in other parts of the world."

"Wow," Petra stared at me, eyes wide, "I won't ask anything else. I'll wait until the reports come out. Your world seems so interesting."

"Yours is a lot more interesting, believe me."

Petra had taken me down to the stables. We passed many people of varying levels of training. A small group of cadets were running laps, another few were enabling hand-to-hand combat whilst others were running daily chores such as cleaning. As we strolled through the compound, I gradually noticed several soldiers with different crests on the back of their jackets. Some people had wings on their jackets, others with roses or what looked like a unicorn?

 _Why would you want to wear a jacket with a unicorn on it? Doesn't seem very badarse._

"Juno, do you want to learn how to ride a horse?"

Oh, man.

* * *

The next day, I decided to speak with Erwin. Several topics hung heavily on my mind and after spending a quiet night with Petra and later, Hange, the distractions didn't quell those topics in the slightest. More so, they were little topics – things that weren't of great importance, however, if I was going to tag along on this misconstrued adventure, I at least wanted to be comfortable. I found him in his office, head lowered as he read through some papers. When I knocked, he gave me an approving nod and I entered the room.

"Am I going to stay here or the other place?" I asked, "It's just, I don't have any of my items or clothing here."

"I haven't decided yet," Erwin rose a brow, "but we will likely stay here for several days due to tonight and graduation. What did you need?"

"Just normal things – like clean clothes. And has Sasha gone back with my dog?"

"She has gone back, your dog is fine," Erwin lowered the papers, "Hange should be able to help you with clothes."

He must have seen the concern on my face, having spent more time with the unstable Hange. She was fine one minute and wailing the next.

"Don't worry, she has calmed down. She'll be down stairs."

"Thanks…Do I call you by your first name or sir…? I just don't know how I fit into all of this."

He smiled, "Erwin is fine."

After leaving the office, I padded quietly down the stairs. Erwin was right, Hange was downstairs in a spare room. Her face was pressed up against a magnifying glass, eyeing what appeared to be my iPod. Although I had entered quietly, I made sure to close the door a little loudly as to not startle the already volatile woman.

"Juno!" She greeted loudly. "How are you?"

"Good, and yourself?"

Hange sighed, "Okay. They didn't find out who killed… them."

"Oh, well, maybe they'll discover something later. Stay positive." It was an attempt to seem genuinely compassionate, but I couldn't understand the disdain and pain she was suffering. All in all, my go-to was to remain there for her if she needed me.

"Yeah, maybe." Hange lifted her eyes back to my face, pushing her sadness away. "Is there something you need?"

"Erwin said I have to attend tonight as well as some graduation ball tomorrow night. I don't have any clothes –"

"Don't worry about that, kiddo!" Hange moved quickly across the room to a large, draw-string bag. "I got one of the cadets to retrieve some of your belongings."

Taking the bag from Hange, I felt a little wary knowing that some random person had gathered my personals and stuffed them into a bag. They definitely would have looked at my clothes, shoes and maybe even my underwear! A part of me hoped it was maybe Sasha or another female.

"The walk to the showers is pretty far away, so feel free to step behind that curtain and use the wash basin."

Deciding the wash basin was a likely option, I stepped behind the curtain and began to clean up. I had regularly bathed since arriving to this unknown land because it was what I normally did back home – showered every day and washed my hair once a week. Something I had noticed, was that I rarely saw people entering the showers. Was water hard to come by? I had had gallons of water to drink, so it didn't seem to be an issue. Maybe bathing wasn't a huge cultural requirement here? Either way, I was fine bathing using a basin. At least this lowered the odds of running into Angry Midget. I pulled my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head and adored the sensation of clean clothes against my body.

"Juno!" Hange shouted, a huge grin on her face.

"What?!"

"That undergarment makes your breasts look _amazing_ ," Hange planted both her hands on my chest, causing me to step back into a chair with absolute shock. "I went ahead and replicated the design. I haven't tried it yet."

Pursing my lips and trying my best to remain as composed as possible, I slowly removed Hanji's hands from my chest. "Well, thanks. I think. Maybe don't grab them like that without asking next time…Why don't you try it on?"

"I'm thinking of trying it tomorrow night. They'll be a dance, so it'll be worth having the girls strapped down."

Deciding not to linger on her wandering hands, I chuckled at her comment. Spending time with Hange was always interesting and with every moment, I was learning more about Hange as a person. She was kind, talkative and cared a great deal about the people around her. A part of me felt honoured to be considered as one of those people. Hange did need to work on what was appropriate and what wasn't, but it was a topic I didn't see myself being too concerned about.

Evening came around and soon, the courtyard and small stage were lit with lanterns and fire totems. I had spent the remaining day time with Hange, who went on and on about her titan experiments. It was surprising that someone could talk so much about one subject, but it was also nice to see someone so engrossed in a 'hobby'. There was no expectation for Hange to work as hard as she did, especially because she was only a Squad Leader. No one asked her to study the titans or tend to the wounded, yet she did it with ease.

I hadn't seen Levi or Erwin all day. In fact, I hadn't seen any of the people I knew besides Hange and Petra. The little red-head had spent meals with us, discussing how excited she was to learn who would join the Scouts. She remained positive, suggesting that quality over quantity was essential. It was a good way to view a grim situation, but from what I had observed, quality AND quantity was needed based on how small the regiment was.

"Where are the others?"

We were heading to the side of the small stage. Boo tagged along next to me, her curiosity lifted at all the cadets lined up on the lower ground. Sasha had returned a couple of hours ago with the pooch, having needed to drop her off with me so that she could join her comrades in the ceremony.

"You mean Levi?"

I didn't answer. Instead, the grimace on my face answered.

"He's out on patrol with Eren, Eld and Gunther. They'll be back soon." Petra stopped off to the side of the stage. I stood slightly to the side and behind Petra and Hanji. I could feel eyes on me.

"Don't worry," Hange rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "everyone will get used to you and the staring will stop."

It was surely something that would pass, but if someone or someone's stare long enough, you start to feel paranoid. Not the type of paranoid that makes you wonder if something is on your face – the type of paranoid that makes you think of a stalker. Several other people joined us and the surrounded feeling did taper the feeling of paranoia a little bit, until I felt something brush along my hair Spinning quickly, I was met with a tall, solid man with ash-blond hair and slight facial hair, sniffing around my head.

"What the hell are you –"

"Oh, that's Mike," Hange interrupted, moving slightly out of the way as I leaned further and further into her, "he greets people like that. Don't worry, he's harmless."

"Mike, want to explain why you're smelling me before I do something I might regret later?"

Mike took one more inhale, a fraction of a smile tugging at his lips. "You smell sweet."

"Um, thanks, Mike." Blinking several times at the inanely tall man, who had now straightened and tucked his hands behind his back to hold a regal and poignant stance, I decided I would move closer to Hange. If he was going to smell me again, at least it would be obvious if he closed the gap.

Erwin took to the stage, his tall, broad figure sending an even larger shadow across the back of the structure. Hundreds of eyes shot forward and I was now free from the curious stares. His speech was demanding, strong and honest. I suddenly learnt a few things – the things that had happened in the last two weeks. Lives taken, walls damaged and people living in forced poverty. I now understood – the Scouts were the ones who fought the titans, who kept the beasts at bay. The Scouts had the highest mortality rate. The Scouts were the reason communities and towns were safe. And when Erwin had Petra and Mike hold up a map, explaining a future mission that needed to be completed in a month's time, I watched the faces of the cadets change. Fear ran through their spines.

I also felt uneasy. Although I didn't know the full extent of the situation, it sounded like he was trying to make people willingly sign up to…a death wish. It didn't seem like a good idea to be a Scout – not in the slightest. Sure, it was incredibly brave to do so, but at what cost? Your life. My throat tightened and I realised I wasn't seeing the bigger picture. It was an ongoing fight for humanity – similar to the soldiers from my own home and land. The difference was that they rallied together to fight titans, whereas people fought people in my world. And when the time came for them to choose, only a handful remained. Faces I recognised – Jean, Connie, Sasha and some cadets I had seen the day before when we arrived.

A little blond lady was crying. The tall brunette next to her snapped at her sharply, but she didn't respond. Sasha and Connie were whimpering, watering eyes glancing at once another. My gaze fell upon Jean, his jaw clenched and eyes falling onto my face.

"This is a genuine salute, soldiers!" Erwin bellowed proudly, "Together, we give our hearts!"

I felt sad.

Gradually, everyone broke away. The remaining cadets, who were now Scouts, hung around, talking to one another in desperate whispers. I could see the strain in their faces, watery eyes and whimpers. Others appeared void of emotion, as if they couldn't comprehend the decision they had just made. Walking with Hange, we peeled away into the main building, passing many other cadets and soldiers. Some were fine, whilst others were dealing with their nerves. Eyes fell upon my face, some people whispering to their companions, others blatantly not attempting to be discreet.

"Like I said, it'll get easier," Hanji whispered from next to me as we filtered through the people, "everyone is super high-strung at the moment, all their years of training has ended and they have to sign their lives away. Their staring is only a way to distract them from the situation."

"Look, Captain Levi is back!" A hushed voice came from the crowd.

Turning my head towards the voice, Levi had entered from the opposite side of the corridor, where we were heading towards. He breezed past the cadets lingering by the door, ignoring their comments. Eyes firmly planted on both Hange and I, Levi appeared not only disinterested, but irritated.

"Oh my, he's so handsome." A female, a _girl_ , giggled from behind me.

"Shitty Glasses. Juno," Levi eventually greeted as he paused in front of us. "How many did we end up with?"

"About a dozen or so," Hange replied. "More than last year."

"Hm," Levi ran a hand through his hair. The ebony locks caught in his clean fingers, bundling together in strands before framing his face once more. "Are we staying here or returning to the old headquarters?"

A girl, possibly the same girl, giggled again from behind me. Daringly, I glanced over my shoulder. There was not one girl standing by, but a _horde_ of them gathered in the archways, watching us converse. Bemused, I watched as some of the young women giggled, others whispering to one another whilst some were shy beyond belief, only daring to peer warily from behind the pillars.

"Levi, looks like you have a fan base," I said with amusement. "You're famous." Levi let out an exasperated sigh, flickering his eyes to the girls who erupted into giggles. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to Hange.

"I'd assume we'd stay here. No point heading back tomorrow, only to have to come back here for the graduation ball," Hange suddenly turned to me, eyes glittering, "oh, Juno! We'll need to find something for you to wear."

"I have clothes."

"It's a ball. You need formal wear, idiot," Levi deadpanned, that familiar crease appearing between perfect brows. My own expression knitted at his comment, turning my attention in his direction. "They let us wear formal civilian clothes. They'll also have waiters serving food and music."

"Because it's funded by the higher-ups, they'll be a lot of people from the MP's, the Garrison and Scouts attending," Hange excitedly danced on her spot, "it'll be a fantastic time to try out the undergarments!"

" _And_ , I'm done." Levi had already stepped around her, cloak fluttering from the sharp movement. I rose my brows with mild amusement as the Captain sauntered away. As he passed the group of girls, they burst into little whispers and high-pitched giggles. He didn't acknowledge them.

"Is he popular with the ladies? Those girls were losing it." It was more of a conversational question than anything, as the young ladies chitter-chatter and giggles were echoing down the corridor.

"Levi is popular with men _and_ women," Hange said with an emphasis on her words. "He has had more than one public encounter with fans of both sexes, which left him embarrassed and very stand-offish because they just threw themselves at him. I don't think he's ever been in a relationship, to be honest."

"Are soldiers allowed to be in relationships or get married?"

Hange sighed, pushing the door open to allow us to enter our sleeping area. "Yes, we are. But because of the high mortality rate, many Scouts don't even try to have a serious relationship. But, it does happen. And humans need to blow off steam, so…"

 _Humans fraternize_ , was what I took from her answer. I didn't push the topic any further because it wasn't necessary, but it did make me wonder about protection or pregnancies. What did they do? Did it mean immediate dismissal of your service? In some ways, this entire world was advanced. But, I hadn't seen or heard any mention of safe sex. In the same retrospect, it wasn't exactly a daily topic. Still, it felt a little sad knowing that because these people had signed their short lives away that they didn't feel it worth having to experience love.

After having a short nap after Hange began a quick session where I told her about my family and heritage, we left the room and headed to the mess hall. The hall was loud and bustling; the new and older Scouts were all seated together whilst the other new members of regiments had also sectioned off in their own groups. The tension wasn't so thick now that people were able to sit and talk with their fellow comrades. Grabbing a plate of food – this time a baked potato, carrots, bread and a chicken wing – I sat down with Sasha, Jean, Connie and several other people I hadn't met yet. They introduced me to Armin, the youthful blond male and Mikasa, the quaint shoulder-length hair female I had seen the day before. Armin shook my hand, his eyes bright with curiosity.

"Eren told us about you, Juno," Armin smiled enthusiastically, "I hope the stares aren't so bad now."

I shrugged. "Yes and no. I suppose being thrown into a new world is a lot scarier than stares."

Mikasa gave me a small, sympathetic smile.

Shortly after, two tall men joined the table and I was then introduced to Reiner and Berthold. Both men towered over their fellow comrades, Reiner being rather solid in appearance, with Berthold slightly taller but still muscular. Something I had noticed amongst my observations was that almost everyone was fit and in prime health. Must be something in the water _or_ perhaps all that training. Armin made small talk and I was thankful that now that I knew some people, even if they were rather younger than me, that I didn't feel so isolated. I was now able to talk about the things I had seen and heard, I had some knowledge about the different sections of military they had as well as general discussion about one another.

Looking away from the people on my table, I caught a few pairs of eyes but chose to ignore them. Hange gave me a warm smile from several tables away. She had sat with the Levi Squad, papers laid out in front of her. Some of the people on her table were reading these papers, whilst others, such as Petra and Levi, we're chatting. Well, Petra was chatting and I couldn't tell if Levi was listening or not. Petra was glowing as she chatted animatedly, while Levi ate silently. She had positioned herself so she was facing him, her back now to the rest of the table. Leaning forward as she continued talking, I realised something.

Petra _liked_ Levi.

Looking away from her, my eyes connected with the Captain's silvery spheres unintentionally. I had intended to continue the movement of my eyes to survey the rest of the hall, but the sudden glance of iris' that shone like silver against darkness, forced me to stop in my tracks. Levi stared back at me, expressionless yet intense. He said something, likely answering Petra, but continued to observe me from a distance. Behind them, I could see some of the young ladies from earlier on, whispering loudly to get his attention. Tearing my eyes from his, I stared at my food and centred my attention in _not_ drawing attention.

 _I mean, he is attractive. I think I heard someone say something about how he's the best soldier or something? Maybe that's why everyone's getting their panties wet over him_ -

"Juno, can I have a word with you?"

Startled and breaking my train of thought, I slowly brought my eyes up a stiff body, crossed arms and a familiar, hard stare. Levi stood at the end of the table. My entire table had been rendered silent, distracted by the Captain peering down at me. I had been so deep in my thoughts, I didn't even realise he had stood up and walked over.

"Sure." _So much for no attention._

"In private." Levi added, turning and strolling towards the exit.

Putting my fork down and glancing from my half-eaten meal, then to Petra across the room, a pang rose in my chest. Her large, doe eyes glanced over, interest on her features. She gave a small, hesitant wave. Smiling in response, I stood and followed the trail Levi had taken. Meeting him at the door, we walked a little way from the mess hall door and out into the night sky.

"It's come to my attention that since Erwin decided to remove your head scarf, that you are receiving a lot of attention," Levi stated, standing square in front of me. "It's been one day and I have already had three Garrison soldiers approach myself and Erwin to ask who you are. One idiot went as far as to ask if you were married."

A laugh escaped my mouth and I quickly bit it back. "Sorry, I just didn't expect to hear that," I cleared my throat, deciding to look slightly to Levi's left and not directly into his eyes. "Look, I didn't ask for attention. Maybe everyone should learn some manners."

Levi rose a brow. "You think it's that simple? You've met Mikasa. The same thing happened when she joined the cadets. Even now, people still say things. The difference is that she can handle herself – you, I am not too sure about."

"What am I meant to do?" I asked with a growing annoyance. "You said it yourself, I can't be locked up in a room until someone figures out what to do with me. I certainly don't want to be on a leash when I go to this ball or whatever."

He shifted on his feet, eyes thinning as he said, "Erwin has made the decision that you will be attending tomorrow night with a bodyguard. He would rather you make a subtle introduction to gradually bleed you into the crowed so you aren't ambushed."

"Bodyguard?" The notion was the key point I took from his explanation. "That's fine and all, I guess. Better than being locked in a room. Who will be my bodyguard?"

Levi's face was shrouded by the shadow of his hair, the moon high above him as a glistening source of light. He was rather still, aside from another shift of weight. And then I saw it. His stoic expression wavered for just a second. Levi's lip twitched and his eyes narrowed.

"Commander Erwin has asked _me_ to be your bodyguard."

Had it not been for the way he stood so aloof, impassively gazing at me with stern eyes, maybe I would have been more relaxed. Instead, my body betrayed me and a nervous laugh escaped my lips.

"What's so funny?" Levi snapped, lip curling.

"Was that hard for you?" I asked, laughing more at his reaction. "I mean, you aren't asking me out on a date or anything, but have you seen the horde of people that lose their shit when you are around?" I had paused, seeing his gaze thin to slits and brow creasing with annoyance. "Man, they look like they need to sit on a towel – that's how excited they are to see you. I – I just thought you'd be more comfortable telling me this based on the fangirls and boys you have."

"Get out of my sight, idiot." Levi growled and turned away. I reached out quickly, grabbing his forearm. I hadn't thought to simply touch him, it had just happened before it registered I now stood, lightly gripping his arm. I could feel his muscles tense under the white shirt he wore.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, clearing a lingering laugh from my throat. Instead of pulling him to face me, I decided to skirt around him. "I'm sorry. I'm all over the place. Nothing makes sense right now. I just needed to laugh."

His response was to return to his indifferent personality, peering at me with glowing orbs shrouded by choppy shadows of his hair. Now that he was facing the moon, it washed over his handsome features, turning his already nice skin into a flawless canvas. Swallowing, I pushed past the fascination of his aesthetic appeal.

"I accept your invitation to be my bodyguard," I said with a positive nod of my head. "Considering you stabbed me with a needle and I still have a mother of a bruise, you can treat me something special to make up for it. Got it?"

Levi took one step towards me and immediately, I tensed. Eyes wide, the air hitched in my throat instantly and I could hear the blood pumping in my ears. His face was only a few inches from mine, his hair falling over his iconic eyes as he studied my expression with interest. The scent of tea leaves wafted around my head.

"Be ready at 8pm; not a second later."

Returning to my table, my heart was beating like a horse on a race track. Levi was intimidating – that was a given. But, Levi had this weird way in commanding attention, without saying or doing a single thing. My brief encounter with him outside of the mess hall, had left me feeling somewhat awkward and hyper aware of my surroundings. My ears had become sensitive and every sound that vibrated in the mess hall, pinged at my ear drums. Warmth was running up my sides and I wondered if he saw me blush from the sudden closeness between us. It wasn't something I had counted on ever happening, but how was I supposed to react when an attractive male had made such a bold move? Half the people had left and I wondered how long we had been away.

Levi had returned to his table and Petra instantly attacked him with conversation. I dared to glance at the only two occupants remaining at that table, deciding to observe the interaction. Her lovely big eyes flickered to me for a moment as she talked, but quickly returned to Levi. He didn't reply to her as she chatted away, but rather sat back in his chair, one foot resting on his other knee, tea cup in his hand.

 _Was that jealousy?_ I bit into my tiny, cold chicken wing. _I can see why everyone has the hots for him – he's dark, brooding, masculine and apparently, a good fighter. That whole 'bad boy – chip on the shoulder' thing. I wonder if anyone else has seen the ink on his back?_

Frowning at my own thoughts, I decided it was wiser to look at this as simple visual pleasantries and nothing more. I had seen many attractive people in my life and Levi was just one of these people, with a huge issue with displaying emotions. When I stacked my dirty plates and cup with the others, I turned to see Jean jogging towards me.

"Hey Juno, can I walk you back to your room?"

"Sure!"

The young man slowed his pace and we exited the mess hall. I once again could feel eyes on us, but Jean didn't seem to mind. It was comforting to have someone such as Jean or Hange who could see past whatever interest in my appearance loomed over everyone else.

"How's things?" I asked him, sensing his awkward vibe.

"Good," Jean said quickly. "Um, are you going to the ball?"

I nodded, clucking my tongue at the memory of a recent conversation. "Sure am. Erwin decided it would be worth going along because now the Garrison think the Scouts are hiding something, which simply isn't true – hence why I no longer have my scarf."

"It'll be a lot of fun and you'll get to see a side of everyone outside of training." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah. I hope it'll be fun. I haven't snapped yet, however, Levi is going to be my partner for the evening so, that could change soon."

Jean's gaze rested on my face, his shoulders stiffening slightly.

"T-the Captain? Is going to be your date?"

We stopped walking just outside of my door. Sensing the sudden change in Jean, I chose to respond as casually as possible. "Yeah, he's going to be my bodyguard. Date is probably a bit of a stretch."

Jean forced a faint smile, blinking a few times and lowering his arm to his side. "Okay, well. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice sleep, Juno."

"Good night, Jean." I said quietly as he turned quickly and disappeared around a corner.

"You knew he was going to ask you to the graduation, right?" Hange asked from her spot on the bed when I closed the door behind me.

I frowned at her. Hange wasn't that close to the door, however it had been exceptionally quiet and it wouldn't have been hard to eavesdrop. "You were listening to us? No and besides, I am a decade older than him."

Hange chuckled, disbelief in her eyes at my response. "He's a young man and you're new to the scene. Of course he would want to ask you."

I kicked my boots off and laid back onto my bed. "I've already dealt with the awkward teen years. I don't think I could do that again," sighing, I added, "Jean is a nice guy, but he's just a kid. I'm sure he'll find love someday, it just isn't with me."

* * *

Levi nodded to Petra's question. She continued, discussing her ideas for the next mission in a tirade of suggestions and theories.

Levi had not agreed with the request to be Juno's bodyguard. In fact, he didn't see why it was necessary until one of the Garrison soldiers stopped by Erwin's office. They had been reading through reports for the past couple of hours. Below on the ground level, they had seen Petra and Juno walking around. Juno was now sitting on a horse, Petra gently leading it in a brisk walk. Directly below the window, a group of soldiers watched from a seated area that was slightly blocked by a brick wall. Juno bounced on the horse, the slight wind causing her tunic to cling to her body.

 _"_ _Ugh, fucking perverts." Levi grunted._

 _There was a knock at the door and a Garrison soldier entered. The young soldier strolled to the front of the desk, standing slightly away from Levi and choosing only to acknowledge the Commander._

 _"_ _Commander Erwin!" The soldier took to a salute and Erwin nodded. "I come bearing a message from Commander Pixis."_

 _"_ _Go on, soldier."_

 _Levi had turned his full attention to the soldier now. It wasn't often that the Garrison, Scouts or MP's really communicated with one another unless necessary. The soldier was wearing the standard uniform, the large rose symbol over his back. Upon his brown boots, were large scuff marks like a large cat had clawed straight up the sides._

 _"_ _Thank you, sir," the soldier relaxed and brought forth a letter, handing it to Erwin, "Pixis wanted to extend his excitement in the upcoming ball. In addition to that, he wanted to inquire about the new guest who has been staying with the Scouts. He requests that he meet the young lady at the event."_

 _"_ _I'm interested to know how he learnt about our guest." Levi stated, sternly staring at the soldier._

 _"_ _C-captain Levi," the soldier's voice broke for a moment as fleeting eyes moved from Erwin, to the Captain. "Some soldiers spotted her out at the old scout headquarters."_

 _"_ _Which soldiers?" Erwin asked, lowering the letter._

 _"_ _Military Police, sir."_

 _"_ _Hm," Levi grunted with distaste. "Nice to see that the precious MP's still don't trust us."_

 _"_ _Tell Pixis that he is more than welcome to meet Juno," Erwin stated firmly, "she will be attending the event as Levi's guest."_

 _Levi had buckled slightly when Erwin made that statement. The Captain had been under the impression that he would only need to make a brief appearance, not be the newcomers partner. The soldier was dismissed and Levi turned to Erwin, eyes narrowed._

 _"_ _Were you going to ask me first or just force me to go?"_

 _"_ _Levi, we need to prove to everyone that she is of no importance. By integrating her into the community, people will soon realise that," Erwin said indignantly. "And if she is of some importance, no one can know. The only person who has the capacity of protecting her, is you."_

 _Levi shook his head, unable to argue. The Commander wasn't wrong – that was a given. Levi knew with his skill and knack for suspicion, he was likely the better candidate. The only other person he could so much as assume would suffice, would be Mike. Mike was second in skill to Levi and likely just as respected._

 _Erwin picked up a pen and returned to his notes. The conversation was over._

"Captain Levi, are you excited about the ball?" Petra asked as he finished his tea.

"No, not particularly," he breathed, lazily lifting a brow. "They'll make us do that stupid dance, like they do every year."

"Oh, come on, Shorty!" Hange gave him a forceful pat on the back as she joined their table again. "How many times a year do we get to blow off some steam? Once? Maybe twice?"

"Squad leader, will you be providing the beverages?"

" _Will I be providing the beverages_?" Hange repeated back in disbelief. "What a silly question. Of course, I am!" She stood up with an air of confidence. "No one can make home brew like Four Eyes!"

Sighing, Levi leaned his head into his hand.

* * *

 _Cool hands ran up my sides, sending me into a wave of shivers. I could feel the callous on the finger tips, scratching lightly over my hips, then my stomach, then one hand grabbing my breast._

 _Hungrily, his mouth kissed and nipped at my flesh; a combination of need and desperation. A need to control me, a need to devour me. I arched into him, feeling his teeth graze on my neck. Aggressively, his arm wrapped around and under the small of my back, pulling me possessively against his body and his mouth captured my own…_

"Juno?"

I shot up out of my bed, heart racing and eyes blinded by the sunlight entering the room. Gasping, I tried to adjust my sore eyes to peer around the room. Sitting on the bed opposite to me, Petra stared at me with concern.

"Are you okay? It sounded like you were having a nightmare."

Awkwardly, I pulled the sheet up to my chest and nodded. "Yeah, a nightmare."

"About the titans, I bet." Petra added with a knowing nod. Oh gosh, if she knew…

"Yeah," I blinked, hoping she didn't see the sheen of sweat on my face, "what time is it?"

"Breakfast will be in 15 minutes."

Petra had left, telling me she would meet me in the mess hall. It was seeming to be a regular place for me to see groups of people – the food wasn't always great, but the dull hum of people enjoying one another's company was pleasant. I went behind the curtain and quickly bathed myself with the warm water Petra had left for me. Quickly wiping the damp cloth over my face, I relayed the fragments of the dream. Was I with someone? Images of fleeting moans, rough hands and hips grinding flew past my minds-eye, forcing me to stiffen and gulp.

 _Right, so what the hell was that? Since when do you have hot-and-heavy dreams…Sheesh._

It was easier once I had left the stuffy bedroom. The air refreshed my mind and the images slipped away, as dreams sometimes do. As I walked down the corridor, Boo trotting beside me, I did notice that majority of the males I had seen were attractive. This may have contributed to my unusual heated dream. Like my previous observation, everyone had been trained as soldiers so, realistically, everyone was ripped with muscles. Both females and males alike, I had not seen an ugly person yet. Frowning as I continued to breakfast, it occurred to me that maybe these people looked at me and thought I was ugly? It wasn't important. Shaking my head at the vain thought, whether they did or didn't, it literally wasn't important. I was overthinking into a vortex that would keep me puzzled for hours if I didn't stop now. A dream was just that, a dream. I wasn't going to dig a hole over it.

After breakfast, Armin had invited me to spend some time with him and his fellow Scouts. I watched as they lined up by the stables. Squad Leader Ness called out, introducing himself and his mare. He gave me a quick hello and immediately started advanced horse riding. I followed along, not really saying much. Ness did let me know that he was aware I was to train with them in case I was ever in a situation, so he was happy to let me sit quietly in the background. He allowed me to pair up with Jean and together we made sure our horse was saddled correctly.

"Are you excited for the ball?" Jean asked, his head out of view as he pulled at a strap.

"I suppose," I mumbled I response. "To be honest, I haven't thought much more about it."

He stood straight again, glancing over the horse to meet my gaze. "I'd heard it's a massive piss-up," he sniggered, a facial expression I hadn't seen on Jean before. "They try to butter up the new soldiers before sending them on their way."

Blinking at him, I said slowly, "Maybe, just maybe, it's literally just a ball."

He stared at me, brow lowered and eyes studying my expression. Inhaling, he said with a sigh, "You're probably right. I'm sorry, that was out of character. I'm still shaken by the stupid choice I made."

"Choice?"

"To be a Scout," he said with a scoff, returning his attention to the saddle. "I joined the cadets because I wanted to be an MP. They get all the luxuries like regular time off, sick leave and never have to leave Sina."

"What made you change your mind?"

His movement stopped and Jean stood, gazing into the distance. Expression softening, his eyes glazed over and he said with remorse, "A friend who believed in me."

The sadness in his voice was contagious as his shoulders slumped and he lowered his gaze. Reaching across, I placed my hand on his arm as a means of comfort. Peering up after a moment, he blinked back his watery eyes and said with a smile, "No point worrying about it now. Can you pass me that?"

Soon after, we were brought into a class room. Once again, I sat in the back, not really wanting to draw too much attention to myself. The room was stationed like an auditorium – study desks rising into the back of the room, peering down upon the teacher who instructed and explained the formations. It was rather complex, hearing the movements and where the rookie's were meant to go, based on their teams. Armin scribbled his notes quickly, barely lifting his eyes to the board as he listened in on the instructions.

"Hey! I've been looking for you!" Hange linked her arm with mine and directed me down the walkway. I had just left formation class. "So, I've been playing with your amazing little music rectangle. I think I've managed to attach it to the old gramophone so that I can create louder music for the event tonight!"

"Do you know how to use it, though?" I questioned, raising my brows.

Hange scoffed at my question. "I haven't slept in 32 hours. I know how to use it."

"Wow," I mumbled, nodding in response. "Okay, so have you figured out how to make a playlist?"

Hange responded with an excited yelp. "Yes! And it's the best music list you will ever hear."

I responded with a small, warm laugh. Hange was a fast learner.

"Now, you know this is a semi-formal event, right?"

"Um, yeah. It was mentioned. What do you classify as formal wear?" I asked as she guided me past our sleeping quarters and to a room further down the hallway. Pushing the door open, we entered the largest walk-in-closet I had ever seen. Rows and rows of suits, corsets, gowns, dresses, shoes, boots, trousers, shirts and more. The clothes had been separated by gender and occasion.

"This is our clothing room," Hange announced proudly as I walked the room, eyeing the dresses and shoes, "we did a lot of undercover work over the years and accumulated a lot of costumes – well, they aren't costumes, but they are used for special occasions only."

"Is this available for everyone?"

Hange closed the door behind her. "No, just upper soldiers. And if you have the key."

Hange redirected me to a section of gowns. I ran my hands over the materials, a mix of cottons and a frilly material I couldn't identify. The materials were stock-standard, nothing I'd imagine a Queen would wear, but it was certainly a step up based on the clothing I had seen around the regiment. She indicated to the row of dresses she believed would fit me. I pulled out a black slim-line dress with as minimal frills and embellishments as possible. If I was going to an event, I was going to dress comfortably.

"Juno, you'll need to add a corset to that," Hange threw a black, leather-material corset in my direction, "proper social events require corsets. Oh, and heeled shoes!"

"They don't have to be big heels, do they?" I hesitantly asked, my arms now full of clothing.

Hange shook her head. "No, not at all! Just a small heel – they'll be a lot of higher ups present and us Scouts need to at least _try_ to make an effort."

Shortly after playing around with the clothing, Sasha and Mikasa entered the room. They had received permission to borrow gowns for the event as they did not own any of their own special occasion clothing. I soon learnt that personal possessions were mainly necessities; not luxuries.

"Do you guys use make-up?" I asked as I watched Sasha try on another gown.

"As in products for your face?"

"Yeah. Is it called make-up? You know – a bit of colour added to your lips, eyes, cheeks."

Sasha stumbled and I held my arm out so she could gather her balance again. Straightening up, she looked at herself in the mirror. "We do – but we don't call it anything. You call it make-up?"

"I think it's called make-up because you 'make-yourself-up' with it when you want to," I pondered. "It's rather common from where I am from, but not really necessary."

Hange chuckled. "Makes sense! In that bag, on the shelf."

Hesitantly, I pulled out several small vials, compacts of cream and powdered products and a small case of black soot. Sitting on the ground, face close to a small mirror, I suddenly felt a little more alive; I was about to do something I had done since I was a teenager. I took some of the black soot and carefully applied it around my lash line, smudging it a little bit in the crease. I then took the small brush it came with, wet it with water and rubbed it in the soot. Carefully, I applied it to my lashes. Next, a pat of rouge on my lips.

Turning to the other women, they stood gaping at me.

"You guys need help?"

* * *

Jean as well as the other Scouts had not seen Juno, Hange, Sasha or Mikasa for several hours. They last saw Sasha and Mikasa enter one of the rooms on the lower corridor some time ago, but they couldn't possibly be in there still. Could they? The first half of the day had been training with Squad leader Ness, Hange and Captain Levi. After lunch, they were dismissed and allowed to spend their afternoon as they pleased until the graduation event.

"Armin, have you seen Mikasa?" Eren asked as the pair headed to the showers, "It's not usual for her to be away from us for this long."

"I haven't seen Sasha for hours as well." Connie added.

Upstairs, Levi stood in his own private room, staring at the suit hanging from his bed frame. Frowning with distaste, it had been months since he had needed to wear it and it wasn't something he liked doing. The last time he wore something other than his uniform or civilian clothes was to an official event held at the Kings palace within Wall Sina. He had been forced to go, ensuring to make an appearance amongst the higher ups so they knew Humanity's Strongest was in fact, a real person. Whilst Erwin mingled with powerful men, Levi stood away from everyone, a powerful brown liquor in his hand.

Pulling the black trousers on, followed by the black button up shirt, Levi rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and inspected his appearance again. There was no way he was going to put on dress shoes, so he wore his combat boots. Lastly, he added a steel grey cravat to his collar.

"Tch."

* * *

Juno had returned to her shared room. She was due to be ready in the next half an hour. Thankfully, she didn't need too much time. She had combed her long hair straight with a part in the middle. Sasha had commented that it was unusual to see such straight hair and that she had only even seen one other person, Mikasa, with similar style. Next, she pulled on the long black gown. It clung tightly across her chest and waist, then lightly fell over her hips in one long sweep down to her feet. Black as the night sky, a leather corset hugged at her waist. Lastly, the dress had two small off-the-shoulder sleeves that hung over her upper arms, slightly covering a portion of the large tattoo.

She had been concerned about the tattoos. Besides accidently seeing the tattoos on Levi's back, she hadn't seen anyone else with ink.

"It's not common but also not unheard of," Hanji had explained, back in the closet, "it's more of a fashion for the Underground City."

"So…should I hide it?"

"I think it looks nice with the black dress." Mikasa had said with a warm smile. "People have tattoos here, it's just they don't see it necessary to put themselves through the pain."

Giving herself one more once over, Juno looked at the dozing Boo, seeking a second opinion. The dog tilted her head, expecting the human to perhaps say a command.

"Great, thanks Boo."

Peering out the window, she could see people walking across the court yard and towards the mess hall. Juno had overheard soldiers talking about how they removed all the tables and chairs from the large hall and turned it into an events room. They would line the walls with tables of food and drinks. More people crossed the courtyard, bearing the different emblems of other regiments. Swallowing her dry throat, Juno pondered what was expected of her at the event. She was already informed of some sort of dance, but Juno was certain she wouldn't need to be a part of that. Was it a sit down dinner? Probably not, as they moved all the furniture to allow for movement. Was she expected to stay by Levi's side? Juno frowned, shaking her head at the thought. It wasn't a good idea to think about Levi. Instead, her thoughts drew to her iPod.

 _I wonder how Hange is going to pull off the music…_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey friends! How was your weekend? I went to Oz Comic Con and cosplayed for the first time - it was super cute and fun! Has anyone done this before who reads my stories? Please let me know as I have a huge interest in doing this now ha.**

This chapter is a little OC - the reason being, that it isn't too conventional to put Juno in every moment in the manga/anime because realistically, why would she even be there? There will be more original content blended with manga/anime but in a realistic sense. I am now 200+ pages in and thinking about potential ending ideas... do you know how tough that is? It's tough because an ending needs to happen but whhhyyyyy...Anywho, it isn't anytime soon!

There are TWO song lyrics featured in this chapter because a) it really feeds into what Juno is feeling and b) it breaks away from how sad it can get in this world.

1st song - The Wolf by Fever Ray  
2nd song - Supermassive Blackhole by Muse

We are also gradually entering into unknown territory - Levi emotions! So, wish us luck because interpretation is key and this is what I wrote and re-wrote until I was certain descriptions with little Levi dialogue was the way to go.

 **Enjoy, kiddies!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **"The Wolf."**

* * *

At eight, I stepped out of the room and into the corridor. The air was cool, but not too cold – that nice Spring breeze that makes you consider whether you needed an extra piece of clothing, but turns out you didn't. _You're nervous_ , chewing my lip, I peered out of the large window and down onto ground level. It was almost as if I was watching the arrival scene of a high school prom, only that the people attending were dressed in period clothing. The dresses, trousers, shirts and vests were all neat, tidy and a stark contrast to my modern special event or prom, but the colours and tones were muted. I could catch beaming cheeks and wry smiles as paired or groups of soldiers headed towards the entrance, some chatting amongst themselves whilst others linked in arms.

Riders from other regiments were arriving in various degrees of transport; some riding solo or paired up on one steed, others in wagons or higher-up's in carriages. It certainly was something I had never expected to see, based on the time I had spent running around with the Scout's, roughing it out in the wilderness or back at the old HQ. In comparison, I suppose it was like watching people arrive by foot, in a beat-up car or in a limousine.

Unexpected nerves uncoiled in my stomach and I ran my clammy palms along my sides, a fleeting thought crossing my mind. _You literally don't need to carry anything, not even a cell phone,_ it wasn't such a bad thing – I hadn't had any withdrawals from my modern life, so perhaps this was a refreshing habit.

 _Eyes black, big paws and  
It's poison and  
It's blood_

Swallowing back my giddy stomach, I decided it wasn't warranted to feel this way. Aside from the wild adventure I had already experienced and expected to continue so based on the track record, this was just like going-out with friends, right? At least seeing Connie and Sasha smiling from ear-to-ear on floor level eased me nerves slightly.

"Are you ready?"

Turning towards the familiar voice, Levi stood a few steps from me. I had half-expected him to make zero noise and possibly jab me in my side to get my attention, but I also wasn't sure how long he had been standing there while I stared off into the distance. Dressed in all black except for the grey cravat hanging from his collar, I was left involuntarily eyeing his appearance. I had only ever seen him in his soldier gear or, not as often, in a towel. For the most part, he looked good, r _eal_ good.

 _Remember: He stabbed you with a needle. This means you can't check him out because he's a dick,_ and it made all the sense to think that way, however…

"You scrub up okay."

"Tch."

The little scoff noise barely escaped his lips, leaving me grasping at the faint noise. Instead, his steel gaze raked over my face, flickering down my body before returning to my face once more. My insides tingled at how bold Levi could be, but I tried to remain emotionless and unaffected – that's what grown-up's do, right? Levi spent an extra moment on the tattoos now openly visible to the world, something I had attempted to keep covered for the most part. His jaw clenched, brow furrowing slightly. A faint flicker of change on his smooth features and I was immediately intrigued by the difference.

 _And big fire, big burn  
Into the ashes  
And no return_

Extending his elbow to me, I cautiously took it and we began down to the courtyard. The action itself seemed immensely outside of his usual stiff persona, but I wasn't going to stand there stunned, staring at him until he called me a 'moron' or an 'idiot'. Logically, it made sense to as he was my 'bodyguard' for the evening. I wasn't walking too close and there was a safe distance between us. Why did I care?

I could feel how tense he was as he walked, his eyes refusing to look at me. Had I disgusted him? How was I ever to know when his flickering facial expressions lasted half a second before he was back to aloof and not giving a flying-fudge about anything, a poker face beyond any level known to man. Sniffing, I decided it didn't matter. I had been through absolute hell. I was going to enjoy myself, even if it meant getting away from my bodyguard.

"Look at you!" Hange shouted with glee when she spotted us on ground level. "Nice to see you outside of civvies!" The tall brunette had changed into a deep blue gown that hugged tightly around her chest, waist and gathered in long drapes down to her legs. She had even changed her goggles to thin reading glasses.

"The corset isn't irritating your side wound, is it?" She asked, forcing me to turn so she could look at the suspected area.

"Not at all," I mused, sliding away from her as she tugged at my dress. "It's fine. Tight, but fine."

 _We took you out  
From your mother's womb  
Our temple, your tomb_

Levi's jaw clenched again as I shuffled into him, muttering a 'sorry' and stepping back a few feet. Letting out a gasp of air, he turned his gaze to Hange and said, "Glasses, I see you've washed your hair. Why are your breasts so high up?"

Hange flicked her pony-tail to one side, a grin on her face. "You know it, Shorty! And I'm trying a new piece of clothing inspired by Juno."

The Captain's response was to shake his head, turn away and continue to the door. Shrugging, I followed closely behind him, keeping in mind not to accidentally bump into him again. I couldn't decide if he was grumpy or overall, the same. Rather not bother. We entered the hall and there was an immediate buzz. People chatted with one another, music played softly from the back of the room and fewer eyes fell on me. In the corner by a table of food, stood the newly appointed Scouts. Connie waved, Sasha by his side, stuffing her face with bread.

"Hey!" Petra chirped as she appeared in front of me, handing me a glass of liquid. "I'm so glad you're here. I was worried that you might not come because of the other regiments being here."

"A part of me didn't want to come, but Erwin insisted I needed to meet some people." I sniffed at the drink. It smelt faintly of fruit and perhaps vodka. "What is this?"

"Who knows!" Petra said loudly, cheeks rosy. "Hanji made it."

"I'm going to get a drink," Levi said blandly, his gaze moving from my face to peer past Petra. "Stay where I can see you, brat."

Petra's eyes became wide. "Captain, I'll come with you!"

I was left standing by myself as Petra trailed behind Levi into the crowd of people. Sniffing the drink again, I took a sip and was mildly surprised to find it was sweet like fruit tea, but with a bite at the end. Whilst sipping my unknown beverage, blatantly not caring if it would kill me due to how many this had almost occurred in the past few days, I studied the mess hall. Furniture had been removed, some remaining to support food and drinks. The beams had been decorated with sheets and someone had brought it cuttings of a lush, green plant, pinning them to the sheets as make-shift decorations.

 _Can be your pick  
Not pawned  
The poisonous blood_

"Juno," Jean said as he approached me with a drink in hand. Standing tall, he smiled sheepishly, "you l-look, uh, different – I mean, nice!"

Beaming at Jean, he was quickly joined by the other familiar Scouts. The entire table of people I had met earlier had cleaned up in varying degrees of fancy clothes. Some wore dresses, whilst one taller female wore a female pant suit. I had learnt her name was Ymir and her little blond companion, was Krista. The boys (they were much younger than me, I felt I could call them boys), had changed into white shirts and either black, brown or navy trousers.

For a moment, I was surrounded by young people. I say 'young people' because I knew they were in their mid-to-late teens, but they didn't act like teenagers in the slightest. They stood in familiar circles, chatting about training and maybe topics of interest, nothing along the lines of gossip or banter that I had engaged in at that age. It felt unfamiliar and foreign, listening to them as they talked about the past or their personal experiences _killing_ titans. Occasionally, I would nod in response or answer a question directed towards me, but my only consistent and comfortable action at present was to reach for more drink so I could keep my hands busy.

My nerves had arrived in silent anxiety at the beginning of the night, but as I built more and more liquid courage, it became easier to chat with the small group of people. Over time, people left and others arrived, asking me questions about my unique appearance and accent, to which I had creatively fabricated a history of my lineage. Thankfully, Hange had briefed me on what she knew of clans with unique traits, so I had taken elements and fed them information before turning the conversation back onto them; 'Five generations back, a recessive gene appeared in my father that resulted in super straight hair - Tell me, in what industry do you work? Oh, farming? What sort of farming? My dad was a farmer' or 'Oh yes, I believe that over time people adapt to their surroundings, which explains why I have a more olive completion thanks to working in the fields. How pleasant has the weather been as of late? I thought I spied the Spring birds out in the foliage earlier today'. In all honesty, I was talking complete bullshit and had it not been for the younger Scouts who seemed to be meeting me on my level of liquid courage, I may have appeared a fool.

And all the while I grinned and conversed with my new friends, I could feel Levi watching me from a far. Icy orbs pierced through my temple, watching my every move as I found a more comfortable stance as the evening went on. I had dared to peek towards him, bodies passing by and the brief image of Petra and Levi standing further back into the room with their fellow team mates. In true form, Petra was chatting away, only now she seemed more relaxed having had a few drinks, whilst Levi, also with a drink in hand, remained the same; impassive and occasionally replying to a question, gaze firmly planted on me with the occasionally survey of the room.

Hange took my hand and dragged me to the far-left corner of the hall. Sitting in a huge box was my iPod with a cord attached to a record player.

"I took the cord you brought and modified it to attach to the same device we use to read music coils," Hange explained, her words slurring slightly yet excitement adamant in her glowing cheeks. "And let me tell you, kiddo! How many times did I get electrocuted?"

"I don't know, you said you'd tell me."

Hange threw her hands up. "Too many times! There is no hair left on my forearms!"

 _We've been calling  
Black paw who's soaring_

Hange hadn't used the iPod in the hall yet. Instead, there was a cylinder-shaped object sitting in the player. Grooves ran along its exterior as a fine, tip needle ran through them, music sang out from the horn shaped cone. The music drummed throughout the hall, a variation of low, guttural beats as a girlish voice accompanied the base. Unusual, as I had half expected to hear a live acoustic ensemble that resembled classical musical. It was charmingly intoxicating.

 _Just like this drink._ I snorted at my own joke and went back to the group of kiddies.

Ymir and Krista had begun dancing, the little blond girl laughing as the tall brunette spun her. Next to them, Mikasa and Armin twisted in playful circles, before Mikasa took Eren's hand to join them. Berthold and Reiner stood away from the dancing people, drinks in hand as they observed the hall. I watched them laughing, playing and their youthful faces brighten under the fire light and realised, they were kids for the first time in a long time.

 _You are the sound that I hear  
You are the sound that I hear  
We are not standing  
We are falling_

Squashing the feels welling up in my drunken chest, I strolled across the floor to join their group. I had only made it half way across the hall when an older man stopped me in his tracks, appearing in front of me with a side step from my right. Bald and wearing a high-quality grey suit, he held out a gloved hand. Immediate wariness washed over my body, sobering me up just enough to stiffen and stare at his hand.

"You must be Juno," he said, honey-coloured eyes scanning my face and a weathered smile tugging at his lips. "It would be impossible to think you were someone else."

I took his hand, shaking it lightly and decided that at present, old guy didn't appear to be a threat. "Yes. And let me take a wild guess who you are?"

His lips now turned into an amused smile, eyes glistening as if he were sitting in front of a fire, mulling over the old days.

"Commander Pixis," I said with a small bow of my head, unsure if this or a courtesy would have been more appropriate. I wasn't a soldier, or anyone for that matter, so a nod would suffice. "A pleasure to meet you."

"I'd been told about how lovely you were, but seeing you here right now," Pixis said in a gravelly voice, eyes planted on my face. "The words simply don't do you justice! I understand you are a guest of the Scouts?"

Whilst trying on dresses, Hange had run through my 'personal history' in case this would happen. I was, at current, the hot commodity, and as the newly acquired hot topic, I needed to have a convincing story. Now, this was always at a risk as lying isn't as easy as talking the truth, because a lie is something you should always check in on to make sure it remains consistent. Telling the truth is simple, because it happened and minimal thinking is required. At least I had had some practice earlier in the evening.

Thankfully, I was tipsy, which meant my brain was more than the average confident.

"I am, sir," I added a quaint smile. "You can probably tell based off my appearance and accent that I am from an entirely different section of Paradis. I come from a town that is miles and miles away, known as Clora."

"Clora, you say! I have heard of this town, but have never been – it must be very far away."

I nodded in agreement, allowing for the superior soldier to continue with his questions and observations. Similar to Levi, he held his gaze with extreme precision, but at least it wasn't as intimidating. In fact, he reminded me of my godfather, having that fatherly warmth – that person you go to for advice.

"So, tell me, Juno," Pixis guided me to the table of beverages, handing me another glass of the fruity drink. "What brings you to the Scouts?"

"Commander Pixis, I don't think boring our guest with business talk is the way to a memorable evening."

Recognising that drawl immediately, I didn't bother to turn to face Levi. The warmth from his body was radiating to my back and left side, telling me he was close enough that had the room been quiet, I could probably hear him breathing. Instead, I watched Pixis' expression rise with interest as Levi placed a hand on the small of my back.

"Captain Levi, I couldn't agree more," Pixis brought his drink to his lips, taking a hearty gulp and placing the glass back on the table. "The opening dance will be shortly. Will you be participating in the dance, Juno?"

"Well, I have no idea –"

"Juno _will_ be participating in the dance," Levi interrupted with assertiveness. "We need to step away now because it will be starting very soon."

"Of course, Captain." Pixis winked at me as Levi gently but with enough force, turned me and guided me away at a brisk yet leisurely stroll.

The middle of the hall was clearing out and begrudgingly, the new members of their respective regiments stepped onto the open space. There were many faces I didn't recognise. A few of the friends I had made were heading towards the sides of the floor, some with smiles, others with expressions of nervous smiles. It was amusing to watch until I realised what was happening - Levi was forcing me onto the this very floor.

"Um, excuse me!" I hissed at him as he planted me on a spot and stood in front of me. "No one mentioned a god damn dance for me!"

"I needed to get you away from Pixis," Levi hissed back, right hand taking my own and his left sliding behind my back. Although I was glaring fire balls at the raven-haired male, I wasn't certain if the nerves rising in my chest were from the realisation of needing to dance or his sudden actions. "You're already tipsy and he would have gotten you so drunk, you would have slipped up – and not just your tongue slipping, moron. Pixis is a known sleeze."

"No, I wouldn't have! And, I don't know the dance, you idiot!" I was panicking. I had danced on many occasions with friends, in a night club or bar, when the atmosphere was the right sort of vibe. You know, the type of dancing that you think you look good bumping-and-grinding, but really, you likely look stupid? That sort of dancing. At least in that scene, everyone looks the same. This sort of dancing, the type you would expect to see in an 18th century ball, was not something I could do confidently. Not with so many people watching me and a dismissive, silvery-eyed male staring at me.

Narrowing my eyes more so, I turned my head away to amplify my annoyance. Forcefully using his left hand, he brought my body hard against his and I gasped, the action a complete surprise. From the sudden action, I had turned to look at him once more, only now that our faces were a hairsbreadth away. There it was again, that brick wall.

"Shut up and trust me." Stoic as ever, his tone rising a fraction outside of its usual drawl.

Taking a shaky breath, I swallowed hard and nodded. If Levi, someone I would never imagine in this scenario, dragged me away from another Commander to avoid an unfavourable situation, onto a dance floor he openly whinged about more than once, then I felt compelled to shut my mouth and trust him. The music started and Hange darted across the sideline of the room, reaching Erwin as they paired up to dance. A mystic rhythm of violins, drums and haunting cellos.

 _Oh baby, don't you know I suffer?  
Oh baby, can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?  
_

Levi guided me to the right; one step, two step. Fearful as my skirts tailed behind my feet, I tentatively looked down to make sure I wasn't going to trip or stumble, only to feel his right hand tighten. Looking back up, Levi shook his head, indicating to keep my own gaze upwards. Another nervous inhale, I blinked in acknowledgement and peered slightly past his right ear. Jean was paired with a little blond girl, his feet awkwardly attempting not to step on her as they mimicked the same motion. Eren and Mikasa stood a few feet from us, Mikasa obviously leading the pair. Further sway, Armin was situated with a girl I didn't recognise. Next to him, Ymir and Krista danced together with no trouble at all.

 _Ooh  
You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight  
_

The violins became strained, quicker, faster. There was a side step, a sweeping motion and Levi spun me suddenly, releasing me with one hand and pulling me back in with the hand still holding on to me. I'd be lying if I said I was unimpressed but the air caught in my throat and the little yelp escaping my lips was an indication that this was definitely something worth the mention.

 _I'm not sure how I feel about this,_ I bit my lip, not daring to make eye contact.

"I would have never assumed you could dance." I said breathlessly as he held me against him, pulling me around so we were once again facing one another.

Levi remained determined in his expression. "Why? Because I'm a soldier?"

 _You set my soul alight  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the super massive_

"No," I replied quickly, worried he had taken offence in my comment. It was hard to tell as he gazed back at me, aloof as his legs moved me around. "Because there was zero indication that you could. Heck, I had no idea soldiers did something like this. Don't you spend most of the time killing the bad guys?"

Levi continued to guide me, step for step. His brow furrowed lightly as he said monotonously, "My mother taught me, when I was very young. It isn't a skill I show-off, when yes, I am out killing the scum of the earth."

The back of my throat tightened. His eyes softened, a memory fluttering past. His hair, tumbling in shortened lengths, fell upon his eyes as he turned, pulling his stare from mine and peering into the distance at nothing at all. Levi blinked and it was gone; expression stern and concentrating.

 _I thought I was a fool for no one  
Oh baby, I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth?_

"How old are you, Levi?" I asked blatantly and in interest. His attention fell upon my face again, a pang of nerves shooting up my back at the intensity. He wasn't even saying anything and yet, here I was, trying my best to match his poker face. What was happening to me?

"Hm," he looked away, thoughtful. "I think I'm thirty-three. I can't be sure. Why? How old are you?"

"No reason," I turned my gaze to the other people, youthful faces peering awkwardly at one another. "They're only young adults. That tells me you start them at a young age. And if you're a Captain and they're your soldiers, I figured you'd be in your late twenties or early thirties."

Levi leaned forward, forcing me to bend my knees and bend back in a big sweeping motion, sending my hair flying up and around. My torso coiled inwards as I was brought back up into a vertical, hair collecting around my left and cascading between both our shoulders. The action had resulted in my face near to his, air leaving my lungs once again. Spices collected within my nose, the smell of freshly brewed tea and citrus. As I stared warily into his steely gaze, his brow knitting ever so slightly, there was a huge thud, followed by a yelp. Sasha was on the ground, Connie hurriedly trying to help her up. Sasha was shouting at him, which soon turned into laughter.

I laughed, hiding my face against Levi's shoulder.

 _You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight_

"Oi, you didn't answer my question," Levi pushed on, causing me to regain my posture and resume the calmer portion of the dance. We were now stepping in a waltz-style formation. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven." I was still chuckling, brain a clutter of comprehension and mild inebriation. It didn't help that he smelt so damn good. "Twenty-seven and a god damned mess."

Levi didn't respond, but rather studied my expression with his expertise stare. It was something he did to not only me, but other people as well. I had seen Levi remain 100% silent during intense conversations (which I probably shouldn't have been eavesdropping), his gaze the only indication he was paying attention. He would stare for long periods of time, watching the person currently speaking with either immense interest or severe disinterest – there was no in between. Instead, to diffuse his gaze poking two fiery holes into my head, I looked at the people dancing. The song was wrapping up, the tune slowing down and disappearing. Some of the recently graduated cadets were leaving the floor. Sasha clumsily exited for the tables of food, Connie trailing behind her.

I let go of Levi and clapped with the other people. The room was buzzing with delight, I was somewhere between mildly sober and somewhat intoxicated, but what my intoxication was spurred by, I couldn't decide anymore. He stood in front of me, not clapping at all, rather his brow knitting, jaw clenching once more as I slid one sleeve of my dress higher up. I did the only thing that made sense and that was to not make direct eye contact.

"You need this," Gunther said as he thrust a glass of amber liquid towards Levi, "because Erwin and Pixis want to talk to you." He nodded towards me, bowing slightly with a smile, "Lovely to see you again, Juno."

Smiling back, I excused myself and headed towards the youngin's parked at a long table in the back of the room. The air was cooler away from the center of the room and I accepted it with open arms. The dance itself had been a surprise and the movements were not strenuous, yet I was feeling warm and a little stunned by the entire encounter. Hange passed by, mumbling something about putting her play list on.

The music stopped and then suddenly, lyrics clear as day with a slight scratchy distortion, a very familiar song began to play.

"No way!" I shouted, grin rising on my face as I reached the table and its occupants.

"What is it?" Armin asked, concern on his dainty features.

Bopping to the beat, before I could control myself, I was moving my hips from side to side, arms up to my chest and swinging. Hange ran up beside me, her dress billowing around her long legs, exposing the worn out boots she hid under it.

"I saw this was played a total of 110 times," Hange hiccupped, expression of indignation. "I put this song on because it appeared to make you happy. Now, I expect you to show me how your people dance, kiddo!"

A glass of liquid was thrust into my hands. Cheers were had and down it went, fresh and cold, liquid danger and all the courage I needed. Before I could lower my glass to the table, another smaller glass was thrust towards me, a golden liquid glistening in the warm, halo of torches lined on the wall. Another cheers, my eyes falling on Jean who peered back at me with a grin as he brought the large shot glass to his lips and threw the alcohol down with little to no response. I did the same, my right eye twitching from the burn soaring down my throat and into my gut.

"We won't be able to do this again in a long time," Jean whispered into my ear, causing me to pull away from the tickle against my ear. "May as well enjoy myself before we all die!"

My response was to hiccup, a nervous laugh escaping my lips as Jean sat somewhere between amused and thoughtful. I shifted in my stance, feeling the effects simmer into my body and extend outwards into my limbs. Maroon 5's _Moves like Jagger_ echoed throughout the hall and my heart sang with content. Hanji took my hands, pulling me to a corner a short-ways from the table and started to pump her arms into the air. I erupted into laughter, following her in a similar fashion as she repeatedly asked if the move itself would be accepted where I was from. A moment passed and a little blond head appeared beside me, large blue eyes half-lidded as a grin appeared on Krista's face. She also started dancing, hooting with glee as Ymir appeared next to her, bopping slightly while watching with amusement. The other guests appeared to be startled as they watched our little group bust moves in the corner but the buzz in the air, the louder chatter and rosy cheeks, told me this was fine.

"Screw it! I'm probably going to die soon, so may as well have some fun!" Connie slammed his drink down and joined us. I couldn't stop smiling as our awkward little group continued to throw out ridiculous movements.

It wasn't long until more people were dancing. Eren twirled me and I shimmied, causing the young man to blush deeply. Laughing, I forced Mikasa towards him and turned towards Sasha. The song had switched to Savage's _Let me see your_ _hips swing_ and Sasha was taking the instructions with full force. "This is so bizarre!" I concluded in a whisper, talking to no one other than myself. I looked across the room. Erwin stood with several men, their eyes watching the bundle of two dozen people dancing. Older soldiers frowned at their new regiment, bending their knees and 'dropping it low'. Erwin on the other hand, looked amused. For a man who did not smile a lot and was always switched on, I felt pleased to see him enjoying himself.

To the left of them, standing by a set of chairs, was Levi and his squad. He was leaning against a post, one arm across his chest and tucked under his opposite elbow, whilst his free hand held another ominous glass of amber liquid. Petra stood by his side, chatting between Levi and Ouro.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Jean asked, pulling away from a bubbly Hanji. He was swaying from side to side, if not but a fraction, cheeks pink and eyes narrowed in concentration.

I shrugged. "I didn't learn, I just made it up. Where I'm from, people don't dance to look good. We dance for fun, so you don't need to be good."

Jean's brow furrowed, eyes watching me carefully. There was a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. He had been doing some sort of swing dance with Sasha a few moments before. Rolling my eyes like a child, I thrust a fresh drink towards him whilst taking one for myself. "You people need to stop staring," I threw the drink down hard and fast, "less starey-starey, more drinkey-drinkey."

The track changed to a mish-mash of Irish jigs, the type you hear when you travel abroad or enter an Irish pub. Flutes, acoustic guitars, violins and a rugged, Celtic accent entered my ears. Jean's face lit up and he snatched my hand, dragging me towards the group dancing. With a bemused smile, he said loudly, "Now this, I can dance to!" The others hooted with glee, pairing into two parallel lines and suddenly, I was being instructed to dance down the line, kicking our feet out and clapping loudly. I couldn't help but laugh as Connie and Sasha careened down the path in their partner dance, breaking off and joining the lines again.

"This is a very old style dance," Sasha said loudly over the cheering and music. "It's been done for many years – see!" She pointed towards the back of the hall and to my surprise, some of the older regiment members had paired up and were doing the same jig. Even Petra had been dragged into the dance by Eld, the pretty red head laughing with embarrassment.

I made sure to have Hange keep the music on this level, as it brought a happiness to the people. I had even spied a full, figured woman dancing with Erwin as a weathered male stood by, watching carefully. As the music and dancing continued, the older members of each respective regiment filtered out. Soon, it was only a few of the senior members such as the Levi squad, Erwin, Hange and Mike, along with the entire group of new Scouts and myself. Even the new Garrison and MP's had left.

I now found myself seated at the same table, shoes missing and one leg bent and pulled up against my chest so to wrap an arm around it.

"S-so, you're telling me," Reiner swallowed his large sip, eyes shifting with his movement. "That the m-music you have – people just swear and say offensive words, whenever they want?"

I shook my head, losing my balance for a moment. "Nah, not always. There is an entire genre of music that has a lot of swearing, but it's subjective to the musician themselves."

"You're s-saying," Connie hiccupped as he leaned forward to inspect me closer, "y-you're saying I could tell someone 'bitch, I frickin' love you' and it wouldn't be offensive?"

Hanji, who was sitting cross-legged _on_ the table, burst into laughter. She rolled back into Sasha, who had also taken residence on the table, who was then steadied by Mikasa, who had the right mind to sit on an actual chair.

"Correct!" I shouted, then reached over to the bottle of spirits and poured it into my glass. My gaze followed the sparkling, joyous regret only to be swiftly removed from my hand, mid-pour. Lifting my gaze away from my glass, I peered incredulously at Levi.

"You better slow down," Levi placed the bottle down, out of my reach. He then pulled a glass up and poured himself a modest portion and sat down across from me. "All you brats are going to be sick tomorrow."

"Shooorty," Hanji slapped him on the back, "they cleared tomorrows plans because they knew this would happen. Lighten up!"

I rose a brow at Levi, who didn't reply. He took a sip out of the glass, eyes watching everyone as they continued to laugh, drink and joke. He was still dressed neatly in his jacket and cravat, not a single drop of sweat on his forehead. Not even the faintest trail of pinked cheeks or glistening sheen from drinking all evening. With a frown, I brought my glass to my mouth and looked away. He was either pissed-as-a-fart and good at hiding it, or better at handling alcohol than I was.

The night continued, slowly becoming the next day. Hange had relocated back to the iPod, Armin glued to her hip, as she drunkenly attempted to show him how it worked. I looked over at another table to see Petra asleep against Gunther. The older male was in conversation with Eld, who was seated next to a passed out Ouro sprawled out on the bench.

"Did Erwin go to bed?" I asked out loud, unable to see him in the dimly lit room.

"He's still talking with Pixis," Levi responded, pouring himself another nip, "he likely won't go to bed until the rest of us retire."

I turned my glassy eyes to Levi, who sat straight with his drink held in one hand. His long fingers gripped at the rim of the cup, not the center. He had been sitting there quietly for some time, finishing off the bottle of spirits. I had also seen him have at least half a dozen drinks, what I assumed was whiskey, neat, earlier in the night. Looking around me, everyone was in various states of inebriation. Armin and Hange were on the ground, looking at the iPod, Krista was half-asleep against Ymir, Connie was arm wrestling Jean, while Sasha was attempting to bring her drink to her mouth. Eren and Mikasa sat at the end of the table, their faces rosy and pink as they swayed, talking quietly to one another. But Levi? Nope, nothing.

"How are you still stone cold sober?" I asked, trying my utmost best to not let on that I was the complete opposite.

"Alcohol has no effect on me," Levi swirled the drink in the glass, eyes never leaving my face. "It never has."

Frowning at him, I pushed myself up to stand and reached over the table. Levi's eyes widened and I knew they had dropped to my chest, but I didn't care. He didn't budge when I took the glass from his hand, sat back down and sniffed it. Keeping my gaze on him, I brought it to my mouth and finished it. As I put the glass down, I saw his jaw clench again and a mild gloat rose in my chest. I'd probably regret this later.

"Why do you do that?" I asked, indicating to his tense composure.

"Why did you take my drink, brat?" Levi snarled back.

"Answer my question first!" My response had been a shout, only that I wasn't angry. I just wanted to know.

"Do what, idiot?" Levi glared at me but I couldn't have cared less.

I rested both elbows on the table, then lowered my forearms to rest against the table and my chest. His jaw clenched again; this time a muscle in his neck did the same thing. He surely wasn't disgusted by me, was he?

"That!" I pointed at him. "You get all randomly tense when we talk some –"

Levi stood, grabbing my forearm and forcing me to stand also. The strength and force was reminiscent of a previous experience in an infirmary, reminding me that the Captain appeared shorter than most males, but was ultimately stronger than anyone could suggest. I yelped as he dragged me away from the table, pulling me quickly towards the door, leaving the hall all together.

"Levi, what the hell!" I drunkenly snapped at him as he dragged me down a footpath to the right of the courtyard. "I can't walk fast in these –"

Turning swiftly, Levi pushed me up against a tree, pinning my hands above my head. The action had been entirely lost to me, I simply had not seen how quickly he moved and now, I was pressed against a tree, staring into his narrowed glare. I froze like prey to a predator.

"You need to stop," Levi scowled, his tone nothing but a hiss through clenched teeth, "whatever the fuck this is, needs to stop."

I didn't respond immediately. The warmth of his body was dizzying and the fact that he smelt like spices wasn't helping. He was so close, I could see every single eye lash, the slight curve of his perfect nose and the rise of his chest breathing heavily.

"Stop what?" I dared to ask.

 _Oh god, he's so close and he smells so good…_

Releasing my hands, his expression remained fiercely attentive as coarse finger tips skimmed along my sides, lingering a moment on my hips before pulling back abruptly. I swallowed hard, terrified and immensely keen to hear his response. Sensations were running over my arms as I lowered them to my sides and my heart was beating hard enough, I swear he could hear it.

"Stop. I won't ask again." Levi growled, eyes glowing like orbs under the sun. He allowed for one more glance to my face, tense jaw releasing before turning and briskly walking away.

Standing in the early morning hours, barefoot and more confused than ever, I couldn't help but wonder what the hell that was and why Levi was so inadvertently unresponsive on an entirely inhuman level. The sensation of his fingertips played hard on my mind and I found myself running my own hands in the same area, reliving the feeling of finger snagging against material. Suddenly sober and pulsating from the confrontation, I spotted Hange and Mike leaving the hall and made an uncomfortable bee-line for the senior soldiers.

"I thought you left!" Hange said happily, leaning on Mike. "What did Levi want?"

I shrugged, giving a poor smile. "He was angry because I was too drunk."

Hange groaned. "God, he is the biggest pain in my arse."

I thanked Mike as he helped Hange into her bed. Closing the door behind him, I began to undress and readied myself for a potential hang over. Placing a bucket next to Hange, I drank as much water as I possibly could stomach, climbed into the bed and forced myself to sleep. There was no point dealing with Levi's weird reactions when I knew I would have to deal with even bigger hang overs within the next few hours.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey team! Here is another chapter. uni has already got me in a choke-hold, so updates may span to only one per fortnight.**

 **Things are going to heat up from Chapter 10 on wards. This is your pre-warning ha.**

 **Please let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **"Complacent."**

* * *

"I'm dying!" Petra groaned loudly into her pillow.

The morning arrived in a flash of obnoxious honey-toned hues and here I was, feeling a little anxious as to why I was not sick or curled up in the fetal position. I had just finished cleaning the remaining make-up off my face using an oil and cloth, rinsing my face with soap and rubbing a small amount of the almond oil back into my skin so not to feel dry. Hange was curled up on the ground, having migrated from the bed because, 'Oh my, oh no, it's moving – I need the floor – please'. Petra had only just awoken moments before, having returned as the edges of the buildings became to illuminate with sunlight.

I, on the other hand, had not slept all too much.

Although I didn't feel sick, my brain was a site full of trip hazards. Memories of dancing, laughing, drinking and that moron with an attitude problem, had saturated the back of my eyelids until Petra stumbled in, slamming the door shut and falling over a chair. I had slid out of bed to help the petite woman up on her own bed, pulling her boots off and tucking the thin sheets over her body. As I peered down at the already asleep strawberry blond, steely grey eyes shot through my mind, forcing me to blink hard and return to my bed with Boo.

I was not dealing with things too well, simply because I was not dealing, full stop.

"How are you okay?" Hange asked meekly from below me. Boo was standing over her, sniffing at her hair. A small, pained groan left her lips as the dog licked her face.

"I'm not sure," I swallowed some more water, tilting my head with thought. "To be honest, I think I'm still drunk or I didn't drink as much as I thought I did."

Petra attempted to chuckle, but instead started dry-heaving. Tutting to myself, I shoved Boo out of the way to place a small bucket under her head. A muffled 'thanks' came from her mouth as she spilled into the container, moaning and spitting. The sound tickled something inside of Hange, who began to gag slightly.

Shaking my head and holding my breath, I pulled Boo towards the door and said over my shoulder, "I'm going to get you guys some tea."

I excited the room and breathed in the clean air. The room had become stale with the morning-after scent of shame and regrets.

The weather was warm, warmer than I could have expected at this time of the day. The sunlight beamed down onto my face and I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth. Boo's nailed clicked past as she took off onto the grassed area, likely rolling around and wriggling her back against the shrubbery.

Sighing, I opened my eyes slowly and peered around the area. Scouts wandered around, very few of them, heading to get meals or tending to chores that they may have missed the day before. Blinking, my gaze fell upon the tree I had been pinned to only hours before and a heat rose in my cheeks. My throat had tightened and without realizing, my fingers skimmed over my sides. An itch ran up my wounded legs and I thought of the mishaps and injuries I had sustained so recently. The pain had been awful and the healing was oddly enough, faster than expected, but the sensation of finger tips snagging against my dress and granite eyes staring intensely into my soul, stood out clearer than any small cut or stitches I had received days before.

Levi was strange – a human with little to zero care about whether he was making someone feel uncomfortable. I hadn't seen him do anything that was considered harassment or out of line, but his very being was so intense, it could set a room on fire. But – _he stabbed you in the leg, remember? He might be attractive but he's a dick._

"Oh, come on." I muttered to myself, shaking my head. Reaching the mess hall, assigned soldiers had already cleaned up the disarray. They were now moving the tables and chairs back to their normal spots for meals. Passing by them, I reached the kiln and began to make three large teas. No milk, no sugar. Pressing the three cups together, I carefully picked them up using my hands in a triangle shape and slowly began walking back to my room. I passed some soldiers I recognized from the night before who gave me friendly smiles or waves. As I neared the open walk way, I realized Erwin and Levi were heading towards me.

"Shit, shit, shit." I mumbled to myself, trying to figure out an alternative route without spilling the teas. Stacked chairs to the right, people moving furniture to the left, no point walking back to the mess hall and oh gosh, I've made eye contact.

Shit.

"Juno, good afternoon," Erwin greeted in his regal tone, appearing fresh. "You were quite the spectacle last night! Good to see you aren't suffering the day after."

"Erwin, I hope I wasn't too embarrassing. I had a very good time though and I have no idea how I'm not sick right now," awkwardly, I looked from Erwin to Levi, "unfortunately, I can't speak for Hange and Petra."

Levi scoffed. "Those idiots, they know they can't handle it."

Pursing my lips and hoping my eye twitch wasn't too obvious, I returned my gaze to Erwin. "I'll help them today so they're ready to go for training tomorrow."

"It was a good idea to clear today's schedule."

"Agreed."

"And Juno, we'll likely have you travelling back and forth between here and the old headquarters, so make sure you get plenty of riding practice."

"Sure."

The two men stepped away, continuing towards the mess hall. The baritone sound of Erwin's voice could be heard behind me, with the deep drawl of Levi replying. Blinking a few times, I peeked over my shoulder. Neither looked back at me, and within seconds they were out of eyesight. And just like that, it was like it never happened.

The rest of the day was a combination of tending to Hange and Petra, but mostly Petra. The pint-sized doll was not taking it very well. She was ill several more times throughout the day, having blacked out again when Eld popped in to see how she was fairing. Eld didn't appear to dapper himself, his skin slightly off-colour and lines around his eyes. Hange had come good after a few hours and now sat on the bed, slowly making her way through some toasted bread, slathered in jam.

I laid in my bed, listening to the people outside. As the hours went by, more soldiers dared to leave their rooms and face the day with upset stomachs, pounding headaches and aching bodies. I could hear birds and the occasional horse. Making small talk with Hange was easy enough but I simply couldn't stop thinking about the night before.

 _Such a joke._

"Did you say something?" Hange asked, turning to face me.

"Oh, sorry – I must have been thinking out loud." At that moment, I tried my best to casually look away and stare thoughtfully at a mark on the wall. I had managed to go the whole day without Hange or Petra asking a single thing about my evening, as they had spent most of it with me and had seen what I'd been up to. I wanted to keep it this way, because frankly, I was in no way going to stroll into that ball park. I wasn't meant to be staying here long and I liked Petra…

"What happened with Levi, kiddo?" Hange asked. I could have choked on thin air.

Attempting my best to seem as casual as possible, I sat up and crossed my legs. "He took me outside to scold me for drinking so much." I added a nonchalant shrug, just for good measure. "Something about putting myself in a bad position."

Hange chewed her food thoughtfully, her eyes narrowing with speculation as she studied my expression. Her gaze flickered to a sleeping Petra then quickly returned to my face as she swallowed her food. I could see her brain ticking away. She wasn't convinced.

"Right. Sounds like something he would do," Hange decided after a brief silence and stood up, "we should run through the schedule for the next few days. There's gonna be a lot happening."

I was pleased she didn't push the situation. Almost a week had passed and as I kept telling myself, there were no plans to stay here for the long-run, so why dabble in useless gossip because one guy got a little hot-tempered? He was an attractive man – so the thought kept rising in my mind – but I was convinced that sitting here pretty was only temporary and in due time, we would find a hunch or hint to where we would start our search to send me home. Hange ran through the plans for the next coming days, weeks, and should it all run smoothly, the plan for the entire month. I listened intently, attempting to absorb as much as possible. She gave me a brief on the history of titans, followed by a summary of the mission to Shiganshina.

"Of course, I can't tell you everything," Hange lifted her glasses onto her head, "because it wouldn't be ideal. But, at least you have an understanding."

"So, Eren is a titan."

"He sure is, and an impressive titan!" Hange said matter-of-factly. "When you arrived, we had started training with him. We'll need to train some more because if he burns up too much titan-juice, he loses control."

"Titan-juice…Interesting. Are we going to have time to do our report sessions?" I asked, looking at the parchment paper on the bed. "The plan you've made me, is insane – I have to combat, 3DMG and sit in on formation classes almost every day. Amongst meals and possibly meetings, when will we have time?"

"They'll have to be late night or early morning sessions. You like coffee, right?"

* * *

After a late lunch, Hange brought me down to the stables and we practiced saddling the horses and doing some laps around the field. The horse I was given, although rather smaller than the larger steeds, was quick and agile. An ashen-silver with a mid-grey mane, I frowned as the similar tones brought thoughts back into mind. At least the horse was friendly - if I wanted it to slow down, it would obey immediately. My legs were becoming used to straddling the horses broad body and instead of a bruised sensation, I was left just tired. An hour passed by quickly, I stood in front of my horse, reaching up and scratching behind its ear. It leaned into my hand and I heard Boo whine from behind me, unsure of the much bigger beast only a few feet from her.

Day light drizzled into the evening and when I finally dragged myself into the mess hall for dinner, I spotted a very pale Petra sitting with her squad. Giving her a pitiful wave because of her poor efforts, I sat down next to Reiner and Berthold.

"Juno, I heard you're from the small settlement called Clora?" Reiner asked.

"I sure am – it's rather isolated. We don't get many visitors."

Reiner nodded, thoughtful as he continued, "I'd only heard of it. I hear it's rather difficult to get in and out of there due to a horde of titans that linger in the midlands."

"Yeah," I agreed, not aware of this fact, "sometimes. They turn up out of nowhere. Thankfully, my people have built a huge moat full of muddy water. When they step into it and get stuck, they send fireballs down onto them to wipe them out."

Berthold rose his brow at me. "Really? That's very innovative of your people."

Agreeing again with the pair, I started to scoop the stew into my mouth and hoped they wouldn't ask anything more. I had completely bullshitted my way out of that conversation and lying was becoming too easy. I had never fancied myself as someone to fabricate unnecessary fables, but in a situation like this, it was probably better. Erwin or Hange made no indication I needed to tell the Scout's my fake-story, but it was probably easier to be consistent than to speak of my actual life. I didn't know them.

I had decided to take the walk to the showers after meal time. I had become clammy, feeling slightly dirty after the night before, as well as being in a room with two very sick women. Bathing from the basin was okay on a regular day, but with day old activities lingering on my skin, I wanted hot water cascading onto my flesh. Gathering my freshly washed tunic and pants, I took a bar of soap and a towel, kicked off my shoes and walked barefoot across the courtyard. The sun had set and rows of fire lanterns lit the outdoor walls, but I knew it was much later than it appeared.

The days were long here. Things felt as if they dragged out in a never-ending story.

Throwing my items down on a cubicle shelf, I let the hot water roll down my body. I hummed quietly to myself, unsure if I was okay. Was I okay? I suppose I felt sound of mind but I hadn't acknowledged anything that had happened. I had been all over the place – riding horses, getting drunk with random people I met a week ago and hiding behind a giant wall from titans. This was beyond my comprehension. Realistically, I was still suffering mentally from everything that had happened and I could feel it in my bones. Two days ago, a twitch happened in my hand. It was nothing I had felt before, so I swallowed it and kept moving.

The only way I could deal with any thoughts or reactions that came from my traumatic experience, was to lie through my teeth. I'd reply confidently or as if nothing bothered me at all, when really, my brain was a scrambled mess. I could recall everything that had happened, but my normal human reactions just weren't happening.

Steam rose and I could hardly see my hands in front of me.

I could taste salt on my lips. I must have started crying at some point, but it didn't occur to me because I was so far into my own thoughts. The heat was drowning me, making me feel both relaxed and unusually tense. Was I unravelling? And then I thought about the encounter with Levi and felt my face become hot.

 _For an arrogant prick, Levi is easy on the eyes._ I sniffed, wiping water from my face. _He looks like he has deep-seated issues, as well. But who wouldn't in this place._

Turning the water off, I dried quickly and put my clothes on. I didn't bother to wash my hair. There was no point. Half the people I came across barely washed twice a week, so washing my hair once a week wouldn't be an issue.

Looking at my appearance in a weathered mirror, I was clean and refreshed. Like it never happened.

* * *

"Okay, so try to stay still and just center your entire body."

Standing hesitantly inside of a pyramid structure, Petra pointed at the straps and harness secured around my body. The wires secured at my hips tugged in opposite directions, the harness was uncomfortable against my breasts and the thigh straps were edging higher into my crotch.

"When they lift you, do not lean forward," her eyes looked down, indicating her instructions, "or you'll smash your face into the ground. Keep looking forward."

"If I was meant to fly, I'd have wings, Petra." I murmured. Petra chuckled in response.

Petra, Levi, Hange and Connie stood in front of me. Two days had passed since the graduation ball and the schedules were back in action. This meant, I was attending the usual classes, including the beginners run on 3DMG. Abruptly, Petra had strapped me hard and tight into a harness that I simply didn't think was for my body size. When she had declared I was ready as Levi arrived, his gaze lingered over the contraption now strangling my body. Eyes narrowing on how fitted the gear was, I could see on his expression that he also didn't agree with the final fitting, yet remained silent. They had brought me to a training field full of triangle-support beams.

"Are you ready?" Connie asked, hand ready to pull a lever.

"No, but I don't have a choice."

"On three," Levi instructed from his stance a few feet in front of me. "Ready – Three!"

Eyes widening as I was suddenly lifted from the ground, far quicker than I had anticipated, my balance skewed and I was thrown forward. Somehow, I had tucked myself inwards, doing a complete 360-degree spin; my hair brushing along the dirt ground. Opening as I reached a straight position again, I struck my hands out and gripped the right wire, steadying myself on an angle. Hange and Connie cheered whilst Petra clapped excitedly. Levi simply sniggered, arms crossing over his chest.

"Levi!" I snarled, glare igniting molten lava. "There are two more numbers before three, you idiot!"

"Well, we wouldn't have learnt about your fast reaction times if I had counted properly." Levi snapped, eyes narrowing in response. His voice and gaze demanded authority, but the fraction of a curl on the edge of his lips said otherwise.

 _That jerk is enjoying this._

They forced me to take-off for three hours until they were satisfied I was capable of centering my core in a complete standing position. I had generally been a well-balanced human (in some aspects, not all), so finding my center of gravity wasn't an issue. Balancing wasn't the part I was worried about; it was the flying that bothered me.

At the end of the three hours, my groin was aching, my thighs tender from the tight straps and hips bruising, I was now following the group to the cusp of the trees. Reluctantly, I wrapped my arms around Levi's shoulders and he shot us quickly into the trees. I had asked if maybe Hange could take me, but the friendly brunette declared she was still recovering from the graduation ball. My hesitant gaze fell on Connie and Petra, but neither seemed too keen to carry me with them, especially after Hange said, 'If you take her, it's your responsibility that she doesn't get hurt or –', which quickly resulted in Levi making a 'tch' sound and reaching over to attach a strap to my harness.

I had managed to remain stoic myself during the entire session, making zero indication that his abrupt actions only hours before was still drilling holes into my mind. Levi had upheld his known personality, indicating how I could improve my work, pointing out what I did wrong and generally remaining complacent in his place a few feet away. His heavy gaze moved from my core to my gaze, lingering somewhere in between before adding his constructive criticism. It was hard – in fact, when was it not hard – when Levi stared like that, so I kept my focus on Hange and Petra, who remained encouraging.

Landing on a thick branch, I let go and let out a surprised gasp as he simultaneously reached over his shoulder, unhitching the clasp, and stepping away at the same time. I landed on my feet with a small bounce, blinking several times. Levi didn't bring his green cloak, instead he wore the same white shirt, trousers and boots. He also had the typical harness and straps wrapped around his torso, waist, hips and legs. Running a hand through his thick locks, the air caught in my chest as I caught the muscles in his arm, shoulder and neck flex and pull against his shirt, a rippling wave of years of training and maybe, just maybe, a shirt slightly too small.

Swallowing hard, I tore my eyes away and looked down to the ground, immediately sending a different type of nervous into my gut.

"Oi, does the harness feel secure?" He asked, reaching out and tugging at the straps on my shoulders. "If it doesn't, now would be the time to mention it because if it fails mid-air, your face will become very familiar with the ground."

His quick hands move further down the straps as he bent his knees, pulling and jolting at each connection and buckle, ensuring that only a few fingers could fit between the straps and my body. Just enough room so that I could move freely but not enough that I would slip. Rough finger tips caught on the fabrics, sliding away and tugging again in another location. Skimming lightly over my side, thighs and back, finally ending at the clasp resting across my chest. With one forceful tug of his index finger looped under the buckle, I tried my best to not let my challenging gaze falter as the gap between us disappeared quickly.

"This is overall, uncomfortable." I murmured, brow knitting as his own gaze narrowed. "But, they feel secure."

"If you learn quickly, you won't have to do this often." Levi indicated as he released his finger and stepped back. "You took to riding the horses quickly, I'd be concerned if a little 3DMG made you scared."

He was smirking, inquisitive in his own way. Chewing my lower lip, I let my own gaze steep away from him and peered into the foliage. Levi was still, for the most part, the same. He gave no inclination that we had had a rather interesting confrontation several days before, made no inkling that it was blatantly obvious he stared at me and surely didn't hint at the fact it was pissing me off big time. In fact, he still came off as cold, disinterested and maybe even bored.

Taking a deep breath and realizing Levi was staring at me as I dove deeper into my vortex of thoughts, I looked around at the trees.

"So, I just aim and press on this," I indicated to the little lever on my hip, "and it'll shoot out that wire thing. And when it hits a target, I need to shoot another before I reach the full length of my swing. And then just repeat."

"Correct."

"You can do it, Juno!" Connie shouted from a few trees in front of me.

"You better be on stand-by, Connie!" I yelled back, teeth chattering slightly. "'Cos I am 99 percent sure I'm going to be falling very soon."

The trees they had chosen were no way near as tall as the trees I had seen previously. They were standard forest trees, 15 to 20 feet in height. None the less, I'd break my neck if I fell.

"Don't worry!" Petra yelled back. "We've got you covered."

"It's now or never." I whispered to myself. Jumping from the branch, I screamed bloody murder as aimed for the nearest tree trunk. Aiming high, I pressed the switch and my wire shot out, connecting with its target. Immediately, I was tugged upwards and towards another tree. Realizing I wasn't falling face first into the earth, I swung towards my tree and released a second wire. Propelling forward, Connie and Hange pulled up to my right and left, cheering me on. A smile crept up my lips, but I didn't dare turn to look at them. Still shaking, I continued to do the same thing, moving awkwardly between the trees. I was obviously not as fast as the others, Levi had shot well past me about a minute ago, but I was generally pleased that I hadn't died from my own hesitation.

* * *

For the next four days, I spent the mornings practicing 3DMG followed by combat training. After lunch, I was dragged to formation classes, which bored the living hell out of me. I wanted to appear interested, so I took 'notes' which were little drawings of random creatures or animals. On some days, I'd play norts-and-crosses with Jean, which generally ended up with Ness shouting at Jean to pay attention. Stifling a chuckle as Jean jumped from a sudden shout, I sat back into my seat and fiddled with the odd-looking pen. General things like pens, pencils, paper, furniture and kitchen supplies were the same with slight differences from the items I had back home.

I had wandered into the kitchens before a meal and noted they had wood-fire ovens, stove tops and a large box full of ice. Deciding to not linger too long, I wondered how meat was stored. Was it salted and hung on wracks? I knew meat was common and vegetables and bread were most of the meals, but once or twice, I had been served chicken and another type of bird.

Letting out a tired sigh, I rubbed at my tense hamstrings. My body ached from the previous training only hours before…

 _"Pair up!" Levi bellowed. "And partner with someone you know will be a challenge. Don't be a pussy and pick someone you can easily beat."_

 _The group scattered immediately, darting across the space to find someone they hadn't fought before. Awkwardly and unsure, I watched as the group dispersed across the training field like marbles dropped on floorboards. Reiner with Krista, Berthold with Ymir, Eren with an annoyed looking Jean, while I stood just outside of the group, trying to decide what to do. Armin and Mikasa had paired up based on convenience of not needing to find someone. The others had found a partner and spread out._

 _"Looks like I'll be your partner, brat."_

 _The urge to swear festered in the back of my throat, but I decided I would end up regretting it if I cursed at the Angry Midget. Letting out a melodramatic sigh, I turned to face Levi._

 _"Partner is implying I chose you, which I did not," I spat harshly. I pulled my newly acquired jacket off and threw it on the ground. "And shouldn't you be instructing us, not fighting? I call that unfair advantage because I have zero experience."_

 _He didn't respond, but rather removed his own jacket and began rolling up his sleeves. Fine hairs laced his toned forearms and here I was, a combination of annoyed and nervous. I chewed my lip nervously._

 _"You're going to kill me, aren't you..." Statement. Not a question._

 _"You'll have unfair advantage whether I kill you or not," Levi rumbled as he began towards me, fists clenched and shoulders squared. His head was tilted slightly down, hair spilling over his forehead and eyes. Had it not been for the bright sunlight bouncing into his glorious, silver eyes, he would have appeared darker. Instead, those fierce eyes looked upwards from narrowed lids, watching me carefully as he approached like a caged animal, "because you've never trained. Now would be a good time to start."_

 _Only steps away, he took a deep breath, broad chest rising and shoulders pulled back. A light sheen washed over his face from the increasing warmth of each day, hair appearing slicker than normal and with each step, I wondered what it would be like to be on the receiving end of another type of intimidating approach, perhaps one with a bed behind –_

 _"Jesus!"_

 _Levi had struck forward in a flurry of movements, sending me careening backwards to avoid contact. A blur of strikes, punches and a blow to my side, he had suddenly lifted me off my feet and slammed me onto the ground. I shrieked as his weight pressed against my arm, the weight of his torso and hips pressing down onto me. Levi had bent my arm at an angle that had he pushed any harder, I was certain it would snap. The remaining of his weight and leverage sat against my back and legs, forcing my legs to open._

 _"Again!" He growled, releasing me._

 _Rolling, I gasped and stared into the blue sky as a realization set in. "I'm going to die."_

 _Again and again, he repeated the same movements. And again, I was pinned down, my arm practically on the verge of becoming two pieces. My irritation and aching body threatened to send tears to my eyes, but instead, I chose to grit my teeth and attempt to fight back. Because of our fleeting experience on the dance floor, I was also aware he was agile and quick. He was incredibly strong for someone his size, and surprisingly heavy. I understood Levi was short, but for someone of that height and build, I was astonished at how he managed to crush me into the ground like I was a dried leaf. I felt nothing soft against me, just hard, lean muscles forcing me into a struggle of mock-defense. For every time Levi put his entire weight on my body, I could barely breath._

 _Coughing, I stood up and hugged at my chest. If he slammed me onto my chest one more time, I was sure one of my breasts was going to bruise badly. It was one thing getting hit repeatedly in the arms of legs, but women's body parts were not made to be dropped on._

 _"Here," Krista handed me a flask, sympathy on her pretty features, "have some water."_

 _Giving her a thankful smile, I took a quick sip and quickly surveyed the area. Some of the Scouts had finished their training and were having a break before swapping partners. Others were still grappling and rolling around in the dirt. I could hear Eren swearing at Jean. Putting the water down, I wiped my forearm against my face. Watery blood had started to drip from my nose. Frowning, I turned my gaze to Levi. He had also just had some water and was now looking at me, that same aggressive glare on his face._

 _Taking a deep breath, I replayed the same movements over and over in my mind. He would strike several times followed by bringing me down to the ground, using both his arms and legs to force me to separate my legs and pin me as if…_

 _"I'm being abducted."_

 _His voice echoed into memory, a brief conversation a week ago. Deciding I had nothing to lose, I swallowed hard and resumed position. The fire in his eyes roared as Levi threw himself towards me, a snarl coming from his throat. This time, I moved out of the way. Instead of trying to fight back, I was going to simply avoid everything. Levi was too strong for me to fight, but if I could dodge everything and just get away, I'd feel as if I had accomplished something._

 _This did not last long._

 _I had remained successful for a few minutes, but the heat and exhaustion was too much. Every part of me was failing, Levi had just hit me hard in the back of the knee and my only claim to fame was ripping a clump of his hair out. With a snarl, I soon realized that Levi had managed to get me onto the ground again. But before he could pin my arm, I swung my legs out and my knee connected with his right cheek._

 _He froze, hair falling around his face._

 _"She did it!"_

 _"Oh man, he's actually going to kill her now."_

 _"Should we leave?"_

 _This gave me half a second to throw my weight and momentum into a backwards tumble, allowing me to land quickly on the balls of my feet in a crouched position a few meters from Levi, who was on his knees, glaring absolute chaos in my direction. His previously white shirt was now crumpled and covered in patches of brown dirt. With his hair tousled, had Levi not beaten the shit out for me for the past two hours, I may have thought he looked ruggedly handsomely._

 _"That's enough," Levi finally growled, eyes firmly planted on my face. My heart was pounding, my attention firmly on the angered male. I was both too terrified and full of adrenaline to decide my next move. Teeth gritting, he hissed, "everyone head back to base."_

The struggle back to the main building felt like the longest walk of my life. When I had stood, the blood rushed into my brain and I stumbled. Tingles ran up my finger tips and up my legs and when my spotty gaze cleared, Krista was leaning into me with a concerned expression. Limping back to base with Krista, the gorgeous and kind hearted blond dabbing at the droplets of blood leaving my nose, I didn't dare look back at him. I knew if looks could kill, I had died hours ago.

"How was training?" Petra asked as she joined me at dinner.

"Bad." I rubbed at my face, wincing immediately. "Levi almost killed me."

Petra pursed her lips, a look of concern on her face. I gazed back and really looked at her. That concern wasn't for me.

"Petra, do you like Levi?"

Petra stiffened, jaw slacking and eyes widening. She dropped her spoon, almost knocking her glass of water in doing so. Scratching the back of her head, Petra laughed nervously.

"Oh, no. Why would you say that?"

Stuffing the cloth into my nostril, I smiled coyly at her. "Because it's clear as day. When he's near you, you brighten up like the sun."

Petra continued to laugh nervously. "Haha, that's so funny. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Allowing her to change the subject, I continued to pat at my nose and nibble my food. I wanted to push the conversation but we were joined by Erwin, the Special Operations team and Levi. A few minutes later, Hange scooted in on the end of the table. Conversation was casual, everyone asking how each other's days had been, along with training schedules and if there was any news. My strategy was to keep my head down, eat my food and leave the mess hall as soon as possible. I felt immensely anxious, clammy and refused to look at him.

"Sheesh, you didn't need to beat her up that bad," Eld said, eyes scanning over my face as I held a cloth to my nose. "She's new to combat training."

"I wouldn't jump to assumptions too quickly," Hange said loudly, grabbing Levi's face and forcing him to turn his scuffed cheek towards everyone, "Juno obviously got one in!"

I didn't dare gloat. I didn't dare look at him. I hadn't yet decided if this was usual conduct, to beat the living shit out of someone for 'training'. The way they chortled and discussed their own combat classes and how many times they left with black-eyes and nose bleeds, it appeared as if it were regular banter. It still didn't stifle the irritation residing in my chest.

"The brat has a lot of work to do." Levi said slowly, pulling his face from Hange's hand.

The days became a blur as we continued to train, practice formations and engage in 3DMG runs so I would become more confident. I closely followed the schedule, enjoying my time with the other Scout's and maintaining friendships. I spent free time with Boo, Connie and Sasha, hanging around in a small field just by the compound. On other days, I would compile reports with Hange and allow her to conduct small and harmless experiments with me. Some days, I wanted to run out on classes because I had already done well over a decade of study back home, but Hange or Levi would usually drag me back. Hange would make it easy, deciding to take me elsewhere to do something else if I was bored with formations. Levi, would say little to nothing, but rather wait until I felt awkward enough to stop what I was doing, glare at him and just leave.

I didn't always go back to class and if he knew, Levi never said anything.

The more combat training I did, the easier it was to predict my opponent's movements. It was about reading your opponent's body language, where their eyes fell and the small, insignificant signals their body would do without them realizing. On some occasions, we did hand-to-hand training, on other days, we did weapons. On one occasion, I poked at the wooden knife in my hand and moved out of the way as Reiner came crashing down into the dirt. I wasn't good at attacking people but I was fast enough to defend and run away and that was fine with me.

I had also learnt that I wasn't all too bad at flying in the trees. Because I was small and rather flexible, it was easy to shoot myself through like a bullet leaving the barrel of a gun. Three weeks had passed and I was now only a hairline behind Levi as we flew through the branches. I had also managed to utilize my small frame, allowing myself to fit into small gaps or wind through intricate vines covered in thorns without scratching myself.

"How did you get through this?" Jean yelled out from the other side of the vine webs. Between two large trees, a parasitic vine had woven between them in zig-zagging and crisscross patterns, leaving small uneven spaces between each thread.

I swung like a kid on a swing set. "I went feet first through that gap on the top."

"You fit through that!" Jean exclaimed.

I didn't blame him. The space was only about a foot and half in width and length, with no defining shape.

I had since put my encounter with Levi in the back of my head. We saw each other regularly but neither of us had mentioned what happened. Levi remained his usual self; at times, he was running classes or training with his squad. When he wasn't training, Levi was conducting serious business with Erwin and other regiments. We would cross paths in the mess hall or during sessions out on the field, but I rarely spoke with him, unless it was necessary. Instead, we carried on as if he were my teacher and I was his student. He didn't treat me any differently and I barely addressed him as a friend.

This didn't stop the memories frequently crossing my mind. During free time, I would watch other squads train in the field. Eating an apple with Boo in the afternoon sun, it wasn't hard to admire Levi's incredible skill as a fighter. He rarely faltered and utilized each of his limbs as a weapon. On a very hot day, he had remained relentless with his class, forcing the dazed and sweaty rookies into combat. I had found a safe, cool spot under a rafter with Hange. Each of those poor soldiers' clothes, were drenched to the bone. Cheeks were flushed pink, hair slicked back or sticking to their necks and hands slipping against their partners as they tried to maintain the configuration. Levi was equally covered in sweat, his shirt sticking to his body and the brief outline of the markings on his back appearing as a halo. Calling it the end of the day, Levi softened slightly and rolled a barrel of water to the soldiers. Pulling it up and removing the lid, he held it in place as each solder dunked a metal cup into the water and drank hungrily.

"He doesn't talk about it," Hange said suddenly. I turned to her, seeing that she was also peering at Levi's back. "He got it shortly after he joined the Scouts. I think it has something to do with a memory he wishes he could forget."

"It looks like the Wings of Freedom."

Hange nodded. "It does upon first glance, but it's slightly different."

Levi dunked his hand into the water and splashed his face and neck. Breathing heavily, he turned away from the squad and stared back at Hange and I. I had only seen his jaw and neck tense several times since that _day_. Once when we crossed paths in the showers, I had slipped on the wet floor and grabbed a neighboring partition to steady my balance. Appearing from the other side of the wall, was Levi in a fresh tunic, casual pants and messy, wet hair. I, on the other hand, clad in a towel. Another familiar neck tense was when he walked into the room whilst Hange was measuring my waist for a physical. He had halted in the door frame, his gaze remaining aloof but the vein in his neck pulsed. Grunting something under his breath, Levi turned on heel and slammed the door behind him. And most recently during a meal when I was sitting with Mike, engaged in conversation. Levi had shot me an angry stare as I patted Mike's arm after he had made me laugh.

Petra had stopped hanging out with me. It wasn't until recently that I realized that Petra actually had her own room and she was sleeping in my shared room because it seemed like a fun idea. As the days went by and soon, a month rolled around, she was not only engaged in heavy training for upcoming missions, but had drifted away. I wondered if I had made her upset with my abrupt question about Levi, but Petra had made no indication that was she upset or angry. She still said hello and engaged in group conversation. She was still polite, and asked me how I was, but she never really attempted to have a proper conversation. In fact, she was glued to Levi's hip.

In fairness, I didn't really try either.

My schedule was busy and I was consistently confused with who I was and what I was doing. How did I become so comfortable? The thoughts of finding a way home were always on my mind, but I had become so accustomed to this lifestyle, that I rarely asked about my own mission. A scary thought was perhaps I was forgetting who I was, but I remembered my past quite clearly. I just didn't care much for it now. It terrified me.

An entire month had passed and in two days, they would do their practice run for Shiganshina. I had been involved in most, if not all, the training for this practice mission, but I didn't expect to be attending. I was training to learn, not to participate and it was clear that I was not up to par with the other soldiers. They had made small outings to practice taking down lone titans, but I had not dared to ask if I could attend one of these.

"And what did you call it again?" Hange asked, her had darting across her notes as she jotted down what I was telling her.

"A train," I leaned back into my chair, hands around a cup of coffee, "runs on fuel or electricity, a large line of carriages that can hold many people and transport them from place to place."

Hange handed me the notebook and pencil. For every session we ran, I was expected to draw diagrams. They were shocking little pictures, but they made sense. We had had close to over a dozen sessions, Hange's hands writing quickly in her notebook as I rattled on about the topic of the evening. Thus far, we had covered nationalities, a dodgy hour on geography, oriental foods, transport, farming animals, exotic animals and my favourite so far, as many breeds of dogs as I could think of.

"Hange, am I going on this practice run?" The question had been on my mind for some time.

Hange sighed, lowered her pen and turning her warm, brown eyes to study me. "I don't know. We're meant to have a last-minute meeting after dinner to discuss the final details. I'm sure they'll ask whether you should attend or not."

"Weren't you guys meant to do this practice run weeks ago?"

"Yes, but plans changed. With your arrival and the MP's running daily checks on what we were up to, it was hard to get everything organized. Plus, many of the Scouts weren't ready."

From my time spent here, Hange was right. A change had shifted in the soldiers since the day I had arrived. Confidence and strength, willingness and knowledge. Finishing my drawing, I handed the book back to Hange. In the weeks that had passed, we had made little to no attempt in finding a way to send me home. I had spent some nights crying and other nights burning off my anger hitting a punching bag. Mikasa had helped by regularly sparring with me. I couldn't argue with them. Based on what I had learnt and seen, how could we find a way?

Hange left for dinner and I remained in our room. Changing and standing in front of a mirror, I stared at my reflection. The bruise from the needle was long gone and now replaced with new and old bruises from straps, horse riding and combat training. Various degrees of blues, greens and yellows scattered random areas of my body. In contrast, my overall physique had changed slightly due to the schedule. I was leaner in my legs, arms and back. I was still rather curvy, chest and backside full compared to the skinner, leaner women of this world. It had come to my attention that some people stared at me still, after weeks of living here, so I dressed in baggy clothes.

The morning of the mission was cold. I hadn't experienced a cold morning since arriving, so the nippy air against my face only made the day seem more dreadful. The sun was high and the not a cloud in the sky. I had once heard that when pirates or sailors were out at sea and the weather was clear and waves non-existent, it was an indication of the biggest storms arrival. I tried to squash the nerves in my stomach as I stood with the soldiers remaining back at base. Most of the Scouts were taking part in this practice run and Erwin had made plans for me to stay back. Even Hange played a key role in this practice run; she was at the front of the line with Erwin and Levi.

"Open the gates!" Erwin roared.

Pulling the hood over my head, I glanced at their faces. One by one, hair waving against the wind, fleeting glances of fear and indignation. I had wished them luck, even hugging the people I considered friends. I had seen the terror on their faces, even if they smiled back at me.

"You'll be fine, kiddo!" Hange had released me from her bear-like hug.

I frowned at her. "I know I will be. It's you guys I'm worried about."

An hour before, I watched the canons clear out the lingering titans by the wall. I had now become rather accustomed to walking around by myself. Well, Boo was with me, so I wasn't exactly alone. Watching their heads being blown off and taking some time to be put down, was scary. Seeing them get back up, was scarier.

"Forward!" Erwin shouted, his horse bucking as he led the Scouts.

As I stood by the wall, those familiar grey eyes connected with mine. Amongst the well wishes, I had said the same to Levi. How could I not? He was there with Hange and I wasn't as cold and heartless as others.

I didn't reach out to touch him, even though I wanted to.

"Take care." I had said as he passed by.

And as they disappeared through the gate, my heart ached. I might never see these people again.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello team! I hope everyone is well!**

 **I recently had to create my own website for an assessment, with little to no instruction from my tutors so it's been one hell of a week. Thankfully, I had this prepared and just needed to tidy up a thang here and there.**

 **I am currently my own beta, so please disregard any minor mistakes. I also tend to write as if I'm talking, so if this is any concern, wrong story for you lol Also - WARNING! This chapter got dem heavy, hot moments so... enter at your own risk.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **"Tear you apart - She Wants Revenge"**

 _"I want to hold you close_  
 _Skin pressed against me tight_  
 _Lie still, and close your eyes girl_  
 _So lovely, it feels so right._

 _I want to hold you close_  
 _Soft breasts, beating heart_  
 _As I whisper in your ear_  
 _I want to f^cking tear you apart..."_

* * *

Three hours.

Warning horns sounded true and brash from above the wall. Shouts could be heard in the distance and soldiers were dispersed quickly, tackling the lingering titans in the surrounding, destroyed village and wall. I had only been back to the base for a couple of hours and instead of moping around, I found some grass and played fetch with Boo. When we got tired, I headed to the mess hall and made myself a salad sandwich. Boo got to eat leftovers from the night before.

And just as we were wandering back to our room, I heard the warning sounds. The 57th Exterior Mission was within sight of the wall.

Pushing past everyone, I stood at the front of the crowd, eyes searching frantically. I was riddled with anxiety and fear, unsure of what to expect upon their arrival. When my gaze fell upon familiar faces, there were tattered clothes, bloodied expressions and looks of horror and disdain. I had entered from the mid-section, seeing the tail end of the soldiers. Jogging along the edge, I passed Mikasa and Eren in the back of a carriage. Her lovely features were shrouded with absolute sadness. She reached out and I took her hand, climbing into the carriage with them.

Swallowing hard, I peered out to the side lines. People were heckling the Scouts. Someone had thrown rubbish at them. I didn't ask what happened. Instead, I pulled Mikasa into a hug. At first, she didn't respond, then her body rested against mine and I felt her shaking. Eren covered his face, tears streaming down his cheeks. I wanted to talk, ask if they were okay, but what was the point? My voice was lost and I could only place a hand on Eren's arm. Releasing Mikasa, she mumbled that her immediate squad had all returned. A sense of relief washed over me.

"Hange, Erwin, Levi and Mike are up the front," her gaze fell away. "…The rest of the Special Op's team didn't make it."

Her voice rang heavy in my ears. Had I heard that correctly? Oruo, Eld, Gunther and Petra had not survived the mission, which immediately indicated that if the best of the best didn't survive, something incredibly monstrous had occurred. My stomach was lurching and I tried to ignore the constriction in my chest as the memory of the familiar redhead flashed before my eyes.

We had not spoken too much in the past weeks, even if we remained friendly. Petra had always been nice, cordial and approachable, but after our conversation, she distanced herself. I wondered if I had ever said something to offend her, make her think lesser of me or perhaps, it was entirely because of her relationship with Levi. Regardless of our previous interactions, the pressure in my chest was growing and my eyes were watering.

They were gone. This was real.

The small group of people; some on horses, carriages or walking, were nearing their destination. Crowds continued to heckle, throwing nasty comments about their tax money and why the Scouts bothered to exist. When they took to the bend and pulled into the Scouts base, I climbed off the carriage and slowly wandered through the survivors. Sasha and Connie sat on a wooden bench. Connie had draped her in a blanket, holding her as she cried. Ymir, Krista and Jean were handing out water, blankets and medical supplies. I saw Hange tending to a wound on Armin's head and immediately ran to her.

Pulling her into a hug, Hange sighed against me, her tall frame bending to hug my small stature. I wanted to ask what had happened, but it didn't feel right. Looking from Hange, I could only see Erwin, Mike, two other soldiers and Moblit standing a few feet away. No other familiar faces.

Searching Hange's face, she pressed her lips together and shook her head sadly.

"Hey," I whispered and Hange lifted her watery eyes to me, "I'm glad you're okay, friend."

Passing Mike, I brushed my palm on his upper arm, indicating I was aware he had made it back. He responded by nodding, acknowledging my kind gesture. Gathering more medical supplies, I assisted with the minor wounds. Cleaning with alcohol solution, swabbing with antiseptic and applying bandages.

"I'm glad you didn't come out with us," Armin said quietly as I handed him water, "no one deserves to see the things we saw."

"When things settle down, I need you to tell me what happened."

Armin looked away. Shakily, I placed a hand on his shoulder. When my hand had curved into him, a twitch rose and the shakiness continued. I wanted to cry, but I didn't feel like I had a right to. Instead, I continued helping where I could and with the odd twitch in my hands, I tried my best not to drop anything or accidently mess up a stitch in someone's wound. I had no experience in tending to the wounded, but when Hange thrusted antiseptic, needles, thread and patches into my hands, I didn't object.

I had been nothing short of useless for the most part of my stay. At the very least, I could help.

Tents went up for the wounded who were incapable of moving. The entire courtyard had been sectioned off, now an open infirmary for anyone in need. I had sited most of the senior soldiers several times throughout the evening. Now that the sun had set and once again, fires had been lit all over the outdoor area, there was little I could do. Wails of pain raked down the open space, soldiers having bones reset or perhaps becoming amputees. Many soldiers had returned to their bunks to seek solitude and rest. I could hear people crying from a distance, hushed whispers and or deafening silence. I had locked Boo in my room, fearful that she would accidentally knock an injured person over due to her clumsy, large size.

Now that it appeared as if everyone had been cared for, I found myself standing in the middle of the walkway, staring at my quivering hands. The drumming in my ears was loud enough to send a painful pulse into the back of my head. I had not eaten in hours; my throat was dry and I was covered in mess. My hands had dried blood and my shirt had become matted with dirt and medical solutions. I felt clammy from the stress; a combination of being too warm when the air was too cold. Shakily, I collected a clean shirt and headed to the showers. I had barely spoken to anyone for the past few hours. There was no room for talking. Everyone was deep in the events which had just occurred. Deep in their sorrows.

* * *

When I had entered the showers, the cool air was pleasant against my irksome skin. The warm days and humid nights were becoming worse and with the stress consistently abusing my body and mind, I was feeling dazed. Swallowing my dry throat, I took a deep breath and noticed the continuous splatter of water coming from a shower not far away. Hearing no sound of movement and seeing steam release from the front of the cubicle, my feet moved without my permission and slowly, I edged towards it. Most if not all the people I knew, were still outside.

Except for one.

Reaching the far back corner, steam wafted out the top and front of the cubicle, indicating that the curtain had not been pulled. I placed my belongings on a small bench to the side and carefully peered into the open cubicle.

Something had come over me.

"L-Levi?" I said quietly, my eyes falling onto the large tattoo on his back. He stood directly under the shower, hands pressed against the wall and head lowered. Water trickled over his lean shoulders, running down his naked buttocks and legs. For the first time, I noticed the thick scars that ran across the muscles in his shoulders, triceps and biceps, an intricate weave of lines and dashes. He lowered his arms, stood straight but did not face me.

I was suddenly shaking, hesitant and wondering why I had been so bold to look into an open, currently used, shower cubicle. A thick, pulsating warmth was rising in my chest and unwillingly, my eyes dropped to scale across the small, intricate words that lined and detailed each feather across his skillful ink. He tilted his head to the right, a fraction of his cheek and lashes exposed to my view as I stuttered in a small voice, "I-I'm so sorry about…"

Slowly turning, my words caught in my throat when Levi's pained eyes met my own. His thick, raven hair fell in clumped strands around his eyes and face, shrouding his burning gaze with a faint shadow. Silvery, metallic orbs of absolute power and wretched disdain. His chest and shoulders tensed, brow knitting as he stared at me with intense consideration. More scars danced along his broad chest and stomach. I bit back my tears and hesitantly stepped into the cubicle.

 _What are you doing…_

The water splashed onto my oversized tunic, pressing the cloth to my body. I let my other hand drop to my side, my tearful gaze searching his gaze for any response. Droplets skimmed across his face, down his neck and over his collarbones. Levi's stare hardened, jaw tensing as I blinked back my tears and breathed in the warmth of the small area. Peering up into his stare, the warmth in my chest was becoming thicker, determined and wild. The hot mist rising around us, I held his attention and considered the already bold movement I had made. I wasn't sure what I was doing but I had realized I was moving on instinct. Taking a sharp breath, I gingerly raised my finger tips to Levi's cheek. The look in his eyes shifted, softening but only a moment as I gently ran my fingers against his jaw. I felt as if I was asking a tiger to trust me, to trust something it could so easily tear to shreds. I was asking a solitude creature to let someone in. The question was whether I had earnt that trust and would it tear me to pieces.

A feral growl escaped his lips and he forcefully pushed me against the adjacent wall. His mouth came crashing down onto mine, hands tearing at my shirt. The heat pulsing in my chest spread across my body, reaching my fingertips as they sunk into his shoulders, pulling Levi hard against my own. The pieces of wet material fell away, splashing onto the ground as Levi's hands ran over my body, tearing away my undergarments like a wet paper towel. Coarse finger tips, skimming across raw flesh.

What was I doing? Why was this happening? I couldn't think properly as my hands and mouth discovered minds of their own, breathing him in like the air I needed, digging my nails into hard muscles like a life line to the sun. Images of our encounters flashed across my mind like fragmented dreams; sneers, curious gazes, abrupt comments and that hard, firm torso pressed against my bare breasts. My eyes flickered open, blinking quickly from the spray of water to see him there, hungrily nipping at my neck. His fingers ran up the back of my hair and gripped suddenly, pulling my head back and eliciting a moan from my mouth. Greedily, his mouth attacked my throat and I groaned again when I felt two of his fingers enter inside of me.

I could feel, smell, sense the desperation. The hunger. The need. The control. I wanted to assume my resolve was intact, but it was not. I had tried to make sense of everything that happened – my arrival, the titans, living in this foreign land, but the ends never met in unison. My training, the friends I had made and the knowledge I had gained, were simple enough. But it had always left me asking more questions, trying to understand why I was not able to fully commit to finding a way home. But this, as Levi used his strong muscles to keep me propped against the wall, skilled fingers teasing me from every angle, made true and absolute sense, even if I couldn't tell you why.

Aggressively, Levi readjusted his left arm to lift me higher up against the wall, removing his other busy hand from his tortuous actions. A whimper escaped my lips, only to turn into a gasp as his fingers curled into my hair and tugged my head back once more. Snarls escaped his throat and I felt him thrust inside of me, both of us moaning from the sudden friction and resistance. He filled me, stretching me from the surprised girth and length and the many moons of having little to no contact.

Levi let go of my hair, instead using his free hand to reach up and hold the top of the partition as he pulled back and thrust in again, that guttural, animalistic growl escaping him once more. I lowered my eyes to see his fierce grey orbs glowering back at me.

Whatever heat and sensations I was feeling, were travelling across my skin and into Levi. He thrusted with determination, want and need. I accepted him whole and with an equal desire, moaning as the friction gave out and the movements became more fluid. His own noises were sending me into a fit of pleasure, my nails clawing into his shoulder and the back of his head. I wanted every second of contact and not a moment less.

And again and again and again.

The partition shook with every thrust, every moment he brought our bodies together. My head swam from the heat of the shower, the steam making it near impossible to see past his jet-black hair. Another snarl slipped from his lips as he nipped at my jaw, squeezing me against his body. A small yelp escaped my attempts to smother my sounds as Levi halted, fierce icy eyes watching me with interest as he slid out slowly, only to enter once more and pull my body down, rubbing my sensitive spot against the base of his manhood. My legs twitched as the nerves sang out, turning my heavy lids to watch him carefully. Eyes narrowing and seeming pleased with my response, the action repeated. The heat was rising in my groin, my moans becoming louder and my legs shaking around his waist. His name escaped my lips, if not but a whisper wrapped in a moan. The momentum became faster as my breathes became louder and with a final push against him, I was thrown entirely over the edge and a wave of pleasure washed over me.

A pleased grunt rose in his chest but I was not left alone to recover. Ignoring my bodies reactions, Levi pushed harder, diving deep within me. He groaned with every forceful thrust, my tightness squeezing against his member. Sensations shot through me, my sight becoming white dots and the heat escaping my mind. I had already climaxed once but he was nowhere near done. Lips possessively capturing my own, Levi let go of the partition and used his right hand to reach between us to rub against my sensitive spot as his thrusts became quicker, more demanding. Muscles tightening, breathing erratic, temperature soaring.

I pulled away, needing to breath as the tension was building again – Levi was slamming me against the partition, I could feel it giving out. I couldn't concentrate on anything besides his hot body pressed against mine, his mouth moving against my skin and the pleasure he was giving me.

Harder, faster.

He was becoming erratic, his fingers moving quickly and disappearing to grip my hip tightly as I groaned his name loudly. Another growl and his teeth bit down hard on my shoulder, sending me on a blinding wave of pleasure as he spilled into me.

Opening my eyes when the black and white spots simmered, Levi was resting his forehead against my right collar bone. I could feel his heart beating against my breast. Breathing deeply, he gently released me from his left grip and I slid down onto my feet. Swallowing hard, his lips were full and pink, eyes still lined with deep thought. However, Levi didn't seem as tense as before. Studying my expression, he pursed his lips and his gaze shifted.

Voice raspy and eyes lifting to mine, he said, "I shouldn't have…"

I blinked the water droplets from my lashes and placing a finger on his lips, I hushed Levi. He furrowed his brow, strands of his wet hair hanging over his forehead. His eyes flickered to my shoulder, narrowing at the welt already appearing.

"It's okay," I pressed my lips to his, feeling him tense for a moment. I pulled back, turning my face up to look him in the eye, "you needed it. _We_ needed it."

* * *

I had left the showers with a sense of content. My inner thighs hurt, amongst other areas, but overall, I felt alive. I was burning with energy and for the first time, I felt a sense of recognition. Feeling Levi's equally as hot body pressed up against mine was a euphoria in its own, a delight that was met with open arms. Feeling his skin pressed against my own, his mouth working against my neck, were notions I never expected to associate with feeling 'right'. Nothing else mattered in that moment, just that we were in that second and he was connected to my body. We had lost everything we once knew and he was the last person I had expected to find comfort with, but not a single hint of regret crossed my mind. The hot shower should have scalded both of us, but the fiery warmth just propelled me further and further into the moment.

After our breathing had settled, I dared to press my lips to his, attentively testing his level of comfort. Levi's shoulders tensed under my fingers and I pressed into them, encouraging him to relax. Letting a little sigh escape him when I pulled away, I gave him a small, smile and reached across for the soap.

When I had pulled my clean shirt over my body and threw the ripped pieces of my old shirt into a bin, Levi had caught my arm in the doorway. Turning to face him, he had put on a pair of lose fitted pants but remained shirtless.

"You know what this means," he said, voice deep and raspy still, "there's no going back."

It had sent a shiver up my spine and the dull throb between my thighs sent flash backs shooting through my mind. For a man that I assumed had little to no interest in women _or_ men, I was surprisingly pleased about the recent events. The way he stared at me, the aloof comments and need to be around, perhaps it was there all along. Standing in the bathroom, holding my wrist lightly, a stark contrast to prior events, his gaze was wary but clear. Levi was telling me that things were different now. I wondered if he had felt the intense connection like I had, but the intensity of his piercing eyes was enough to catch the words in my throat before I could consider asking.

Things had changed, I just wasn't sure how.

"You look different." Hange eyed me suspiciously the next day.

I looked away from her and to the bowl of nuts I was picking at. We were sitting in the mess hall just after 10 am. The day had started later due to tending to the wounded and I had gladly helped, having changed into casual clothes and followed Hange out into the courtyard. I had been given the task of handling minor wounds, which conveniently, I was confident enough to take on board. I had strapped a waist bag to my body containing a variety of medical supplies. I had even strapped a small bag using 3DMG harnesses to Boo's body so she could tag along and provide additional support. When we were done, we made our way to the hall.

"Are you sick?" Hange quickly put her hand on my forehead. I pulled away, causing the brunette to stumble onto the table. "Tell me now, kiddo. You shouldn't be sick – you've had that many immunity shots, you could be a walking chemistry set."

Hange laughed loudly at her own joke. Bemused, I glanced at her but made the mistake of looking slightly to the right of her head. I could see Levi sitting with Erwin, his head lowered as he read a binder of reports. He sat straight but with one arm leaning on the back of the chair, listening to Erwin. I looked back at the nuts, picked one up and put it in my mouth, looking back at him again. Mistake! Silver eyes peered back at me, a minor crease appearing between perfectly shaped brows.

My heart gave a hard thump against my chest, a heavy warmth spreading across my front. He continued to maintain his indifferent stare, eyes narrowing with the intensity of his soul-searing gaze. I swallowed hard, the tightness in my throat mirroring the fleeting memories on my mind. Leaning to one side to reposition my leg under me, my shirt slipped to expose my shoulder. Hange's eyes lowered, her laugh drifting into silence as her goggles fell upon my exposed skin.

"What the heck happened to your – "

"I slipped and fell." Quickly, I pulled the shirt back into position.

"What?" Hange was now standing, tugging at the collar of my tunic in attempts to re-expose the bruise, "at what angle? That's one hell of a bruise! Did you fall head first, because –"

"I fell out of bed, didn't you hear me last night? I think I had a nightmare or something."

She furrowed her unruly brows then tilted her head. "I didn't get in until sunrise, so I probably wasn't there. Do you want me to put something on it? It kind of looks like someone bi -"

"Nope," I stood quickly, a hasty smile on my face as I threw one more nut into my mouth. "I'll just let my body fix it the normal way. I gotta build up that immunity! Ha."

Turning on heel, I hustled out of the mess hall as quickly as possible without drawing too much attention. I wasn't sure what would come of the night before, so I wasn't going to tell everyone about it. As far as anyone knew, Levi didn't engage in human pleasures and perhaps we were two people seeking a release, especially because Levi didn't like anyone. Levi didn't like people, period. This only reinforced my theory that we likely had a moment, a need for human comfort and contact and perhaps his words didn't mean a thing.

 _But, why even say that then?_ I turned into another walkway, strolling a little slower as I dove deeper into my thoughts.

I had been with other men, long-term boyfriends. I had experienced love before, the desire to settle down or foresee a happy future. But, the experience with Levi was like touching the missing fuel to my wavering spark. Noise and sound became a blend of tones, the taste of his mouth like sweet honey and the sensation of his hard, firm body against mine was –

I needed to stop.

I was not intending to stay here. I didn't belong here. _I'm not of this place, this land or world._

Blinking and feeling the air pick up around me, I found that I had randomly stopped and was standing in the middle of the walkway. My body ached from my unknowing clench of muscles as my brain strained to understand the changes I was feeling. Taking a deep breath, I sat down on a small bench and stared at the people working in the distance. I was not well, I knew this, but I was going to remain strong. I would deal with my problems, with Levi and getting home, one by one.

 _Take a deep breath and clear your mind._

Crossing my legs, a dull throb ran up my inner thighs and my thoughts shot back to him. Moaning in defeat, I buried my face in my hands and decided it wouldn't be bad to mull over the situation and if I needed help, I would ask Hange – but that would only be in a dire situation. Maybe if Levi became weird or aggressive, that sort of thing. Anything else, I would handle like a grown up.

And just like a grown up, I tumbled through the information I knew about Levi based on the things I had heard. The young ladies who were cadets or had recently joined a regiment, all believed he was straight. They'd approach him and ask double-ended questions with hidden sexual meanings. The older women had decided he was into men. I had learnt this by accident, one afternoon whilst tending to the horses. Because of my height, they didn't see me standing behind a steed as I gently ran a brush over its coat.

"I once heard that Humanity's Strongest was seen at one of those lady-boy bars deep within Wall Maria," the older housekeeper said to her companion as they entered the stables, "it wouldn't surprise me, to be honest. No one has ever seen him with another person, besides Commander Erwin."

"Franny! You aren't suggesting that he and Erwin are…" Her friend burst into giggles.

Franny scoffed. "I'm not saying anything. Seeing him with Erwin all the time, speaks for itself!"

This led me to comparisons between other people residing in the regiment or compound. More than once I had heard some of the older Scouts talk about the people they had been with or how attractive they thought the new cadets were. It was easy being on the shorter, smaller side because no one really saw you.

 _I had been sitting in the sun against some hedges, throwing a knot of thick rope for Boo to fetch. I had been waiting for Hange to get me after her meeting with Erwin to update him with my sessions. 'One hour', she had said. 'Won't be much longer', she had said._

 _"Hey, Ronald – are you going into town tonight?"_

 _"Nah, I have a date with that hottie from squad 15."_

 _Sitting up, I threw the knot again. I didn't recognize the voices behind me but it was enough cheesy conversation to capture my attention._

 _"The one in Captain Levi's combat training class today?"_

 _Ronald scoffed confidently. "Yeah, that's the one. I don't know how Levi can train those girls without getting a boner over them."_

 _My gosh, how old were these guys?_

 _"Tell me about it. I heard he only likes older women, not the little dolls that come through here. You know – well developed."_

As for the other people I knew or were friends with, I didn't really bother to ask about their sexual orientation. It wasn't really something that needed to be discussed and from what I had observed in the outer regions, no one cared what was in your pants or what you identified yourself as due to bigger issues threatening to destroy man kind. Like Hange had said, people blew off steam and that was the end of it. With careful consideration, I decided this was my resolve; nothing was set in stone and I would attentively deal with this as the issues arose. With a final deep breath, I decided I had done enough over-thinking and headed back into the main building. I went about my day as normal. I barely saw any of the upper soldiers because they had locked themselves in an office to discuss how Eren would be turned over to the MP's.

Once things seemed to settle, I cornered Sasha and forced her to tell me everything. I had found the clumsy teen out in the mess hall, lingering by the door. It wasn't a surprise to see her start, alarm on her face as she immediately assumed she was in trouble. Sitting her down on a bench in the warm sun, she relayed the entire mission from the moment they left the base to the moment they got back.

"T-the entire Special Op's team," my voice was shaky, "and no one could stop the female titan?"

Sasha shook her head, sorrow in her large brown eyes. "I didn't see her, but she took out a lot of people. Armin told me she could run – really run. Apparently, she could calculate her moves according to what was happening and hid the nap of her neck. Even an abnormal doesn't do that."

I had only seen normal titans. Never an abnormal.

"So, we have to hand Eren back for certain?"

Sasha gave an uncertain shrug, "I think so."

A dainty face, kind eyes and red hair flew through my mind and guilt bubbled in my stomach. A wretched disappointment soon joined as I realised, I hadn't considered Petra in the slightest during my encounter with Levi. After I left Sasha and strolled through the grounds, this played heavily in my mind – was I a bad person? Had I taken advantage of him? Resting against a railing, I stared at the tents in the courtyard, thinking of the people recovering within the off-white walls. Had she survived, would she be in that tent and would it still happen between us? Levi had obviously suffered immense disturbance, whether it was mental or physical. I wasn't certain if he had seen his team die in front of his own eyes, but it didn't remove from how shameless our actions had been. _He took me_ , it was apparent that my very presence had probably set something off that I didn't know or understand which may have occurred due to the loss of his team. _But you didn't fight back either because you enjoyed it. You felt something._

In my own chaos, I decided to remain quiet on the entire subject. I didn't know if I felt guilt because I knew Petra had loved him and I certainly couldn't decipher whether I wanted to ask him why it had happened in the first place. Instead, I dove into the current politics of the regiments. The meetings went on for days. The air was always thick around the senior soldiers, and perhaps the squads who were deeply affected by the failed mission to reclaim Shiganshina. It wasn't hard to spot the soldiers who were part of Trost or recent events – they always sat together and most days, they appeared fine. But on some days, they appeared weathered, worn down and glum, their faces hollow and dark shadows looming under their eyes. The only times I saw Hange and Levi were at meals. Hange would occasionally sit with me to take a break from the others. I had never seen her like this before – usually she was all about paperwork and now, as she prodded as the crumpled papers in front of her, her lids appeared heavy and puffy, as if Hange had not slept properly in days, perhaps weeks.

Eren had been kept in a secure room. I hadn't seen him since the day of the mission.

My training had been put on hold. Everything was on pause until a transfer date and time had been secured. The Scouts were not letting up and the MP's were relentless. This did allow me more free times to explore, spend time with friends and dabble in the quaint library located in the very back of the main building. The books were similar in style, history about the Walls and only dating back 100 years. Some books were on topics of politics, the military, when the regiments were formed and maps of the surrounding lands. I couldn't find anything about the world I knew nor a case similar to the one occurring at present.

During a warm evening, I had decided to take a walk through the gardens. It wasn't all too much of a garden, more like a large open space with grass, a foot path, trees and maybe a few flowers. It was a good fifteen minutes from the base on foot, but this didn't bother me. I needed to move away from the tension that drowned the regiment.

I had only been in the garden for roughly ten minutes when I came across Mike. Over time, I had gradually developed a friendship with the oddly, large male. My initial meeting with Mike had been startling but once I had sat with him several times during meals, I soon learnt that he was a quiet man, reserved and rather determined in his role as a soldier. He didn't speak much, but was happy to listen to me ramble away but anything and everything. I didn't tell him my darkest secrets, but it was nice to make a friend who was a little closer to my age group.

Like many other people I had met, Mike was a little sketchy about his exact age. He had informed me that many birth records had been destroyed when titans broke through the wall many years before Trost, as well as lower class families simply not having the means to make or register the birth of a child. Mike was from a lower class family that resided just outside of the Underground entrance. He was an only child, raised by his mother and didn't know his biological father. However, Mike was lucky enough to be raised by his mother's partner, a friendly man who he soon associated as a father figure. They had been poor, but happy.

When both his parents had passed, Mike began to earn money by entering illegal fight clubs both in the Underground city, as well as in the squatter areas above ground. It was here that Erwin found Mike, realizing his potential and convinced him to join the Scouts. Mike had mentioned that Erwin was only young at this stage, a vibrant 20-something year old, a few years younger than Mike, starry eyed and determined that there was a way to save humanity.

"He still believes this," Mike had said several weeks ago. "The difference is that he smiles less."

I observed the insanely muscular man from my place several feet away. With his back to me, he was viciously kicking and punching a small tree. The tree would bend and flick with every powerful hit. His technique was similar to boxing and Muy Thai, something I had seen on TV more than once. Mike was a huge man, but his agility and flexibility was remarkable. With every kick, swing and attack, he moved like a large cat, dodging it's surroundings.

"We have punching bags, you know." I said, chuckling a little.

Puffing, he turned to face me. Sweat rolled down his chiseled face and neck, disappearing into the moisture residing on his broad chest.

"Did you need to get away from the base, as well?" He asked between gasps of air.

"Yeah, I'm sick of the tension. It's so hard to talk to anyone – even Hange is a mess."

Mike nodded, lowering his arms as he had been holding the position he was using to hit the tree. He stood with his hands resting on his hips, his gasps slowing down. Swallowing hard, Mike reached over to a canister of water, took a hefty gulp and offered it towards me. I shook my head with a 'thanks', turning my gaze to the battered tree.

"So, why this?" I questioned, indicating the sad tree.

"Because the punching bags break too easily."

I put my hands up in mock defense. "Sorry, Mr. Strong."

Mike chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest. "Do you want to have a try?"

* * *

Juno hesitantly stood in front of the tree, clearly skeptical whether she was capable of hitting something that appeared so harmless. Mike stood beside her, directing her how to stand and hold her arms. He towered over her, bending slightly at the hips to readjust her stance. Standing next to him, even as he crouched, she was practically at his elbows. The smallest and tallest.

Levi held his tea, resting against a tree from a short distance away. He had seen Juno leave the walk way and decided to follow her. Time had passed since the showers and she was acting as if nothing had happened. In her defense, Levi was also dismissive and rather pensive about the entire situation. The only indication that their encounter had happened was when he had seen her slip up in the mess hall the morning after, the shirt slipping from her shoulder to reveal the murky purple of a feisty bite. He nearly dropped the binder, having tensed suddenly and needing full control to not grab her and drag her back to the showers.

 _What the fuck is wrong with you?_ Levi pressed his index finger and thumb into the bridge of his nose, _you lasted weeks without cracking and then that._

It was no secret, Juno was intoxicating. She walked around in loosely fitted shirts and when the wind picked up, it would cling to her body; every curve and corner – hell, she was practically famous for her loose shirts. Her hair was either out, falling in long, straight drapes down to her lower back, or in an utter mess on the top of her head. When Juno had arrived, her skin was deeper in warmth but now that she had kept out of the sun, Juno was a light caramel tone. It made the small dusting of freckles on her nose more noticeable.

Levi watched as the male Scouts would bicker with one another to be her combat partner. They would whisper about how her arse and breasts were a perfect contrast against the way her waist cinched in the middle, like she was some sort of purebred animal lined up for a competition.

It made him grind his teeth together.

Juno _had_ to know people talked about her. She was almost always within earshot but plainly disregarded them. Acted as if she didn't hear a single thing, whilst other girls would giggle and blush.

 _I suppose because she's older than the new Scouts, she probably doesn't care._ Levi watched as Mike took hold of Juno's left leg to reposition her. His gut clenched. _The brat shouldn't be hanging out with him._

Levi respected Mike, but like everything else, he didn't invest too much into it. Mike had been with the Scouts longer than Erwin, Hange or himself. He was also older than any of them, had been on the most expeditions and had the second highest individual kill count. Levi sometimes wondered why Mike didn't try for the position of Commander, because his skill set and level was far beyond the requirement. Instead, the veteran chose to remain as a Squad leader, occasionally stepping in for Levi when he was not capable in doing so.

Juno laughed, full and clear, forcing the grey-eyed male to lift his gaze. An involuntary growl erupted from his throat when Mike placed his hand on Juno's hips to square her stance.

The encounter with Juno had been completely and utterly uncalled for. Levi didn't engage in such actions with anyone because frankly, no one had ever caught his attention strongly so that he would put a move on someone. Regardless of what people thought he was into, he was too strung up on work and responsibilities to even bother. Erwin counted on Levi to make decisions, have an opinion and to take control of situations that no one else could handle. Levi had the capacity and experience to do so; it had been proven time and time again, thus allowing for the soldier to move and act outside of standard rules and authority.

This didn't mean Levi didn't have human urges. It just meant he could lock them down, for the most part.

At the ball, Levi had stood by Erwin's side while chatting with Pixis. The old man was known for his flirtatious ways, even if he did have a wife and children. Heck, he had seen Pixis make a comment to a young Garrison soldier only minutes before. The girl had been too flustered to say anything back, instead hurriedly leaving in a fit of giggles.

The graduation ball was an event for the politicians and higher ups to snoop around under a façade of celebration to the new soldiers. It was held at a different regiment each year with varying degrees of interest, some years with very few turning up to the event. Information was shared or declined in full, many choosing to not share the full details of their actions but just enough that they didn't appear out of the ordinary. Erwin had deemed it appropriate to bring Juno into the equation, as they had already seen the unusual young woman inside of the Scout grounds. There was no logical reason to deny her existence, especially as multiple interests had questioned the Scout's about the 'exotic woman by the Captain's side'. In this case, the Garrison had their eyes on Juno.

 _"Erwin, you are looking healthy," Pixis extended his hand to both men, "and Levi, keeping well I see."_

"Commander Pixis, lovely to see you at this annual event."

 _Levi had simply shaken his hand and remained quiet._

 _"How are the upcoming plans for your next expedition?" Pixis inquired, "I see you have added new and unique looking persons to your regiment."_

 _"They're coming along fine," Erwin said confidently, "we expect to have everything ready to go in the next coming weeks."_

 _"And the new persons?"_

 _Levi knitted his brow, eyes firmly on the older male. "Are you referring to the woman in the black dress?"_

 _Pixis turned to consider the crowd. Juno was talking animatedly with a group of people. She threw her head back, laughing, her long hair swaying behind her._

 _"Oh yes, she is new. Where is she from? I think it's obvious she isn't from here."_

 _"Juno is visiting from her town." Levi replied bluntly. "She will be training with us. We're testing to see if her and her people would be appropriate as a secondary team for the Scouts since we aren't very successful in gaining new troops each year."_

 _"Excellent idea," Pixis licked his lips, eyes still focusing on Juno, "well, I'll have to meet her. Juno, you say? Absolutely divine –"_

 _"Might I just ask, Pixis. What is the interest in her?" Erwin interjected, watching Pixis intently._

 _Pixis tore his eyes from Juno and smiled. "Erwin, it's important for us to know what is happening. Especially with the corrupt MP's and rebel groups, I'd assume, for the safety of our people, knowing everything is key."_

Pixis had gone on to speak with Juno, however, Levi wasn't comfortable. Instead, without a second thought, he removed her from the conversation and dragged her onto the dance floor. Much to his dismay, it wasn't a place he wanted to be but at the very least, Pixis wasn't able to speak with her for a short amount of time.

She was incredibly warm to the touch. Warmer in body heat than what Levi expected. It had made him think back to the few days before when Juno had come down with a fever. It was such an unusual situation – she was scorching hot at the worst of the fever, but as he recounted the times Juno had been nearby, her body seemed to run hotter than everyone else. And when he touched her skin –

 _And when you touch her skin,_ Levi let the memories of the shower flash past his eyes, causing him to grit his teeth.

"Hey Levi!" Juno said quietly as she approached him.

Levi had been so deep in thought, he hadn't seen or heard her approach him. She was gazing at him with a curious expression, seemingly mindful that it was odd to have approached him unawares. Sniffling, she wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, the heat from the day clinging to her skin. A light glow was lingering on her cheeks, mahogany orbs squinting from the heavy rays setting behind him. She exhaled deeply, chest lowering and rising once more from the brief exertion of activity and the warmth sending the air thick with heaviness. There were the dull thuds of Mike hitting the tree from behind her.

"I see you are training", he stated, voice leveled and attention firmly planted on her expression.

"Yeah, with the scheduling all over the place, I thought it would be nice to go find something to do," Juno's lip twitched, gaze thinning as she added, "plus Mike and I are close, so I figured it'd be okay to hang out with him."

Levi watched her expression change from awkward to mildly assertive, keen to engage in a wary conversation. She turned her large, mahogany iris' back to him. A breeze picked up and a strand of her hair flickered up from her right shoulder.

"Mike is a good solider and teacher," Levi replied, voice steady, "but there are better."

She rose a brow. "I see. So… Did they fix the shower partition?"

Levi brought the cup back to his lips. His own gaze narrowed, thinning and shifting to fall on her intense stare. _She's testing me_ , he let out a small huff as he brought the tea cup away from his mouth. His chest tightened as the memories entered his mind for the umpteenth time. There she stood, completely dressed and attempting to talk about what had happened. A complete opposite to the bare flesh and stifled moans of the event itself.

"I would assume so, considering it's a shared bathroom," Levi cleared his throat, pensive gaze moving away to stare outwards, "I'd seen a female soldier using the facilities yesterday."

"Right," her response had been hesitant as she studied his face for any signs of further information. Juno blinked, a fleeting moment of hurt or maybe anger shooting past her features before she smiled, "Mike has offered to teach me regularly," Juno looked over her shoulder at the shirtless Mike. Mike was standing with his hands on his hips, huffing from the round of kicks he had just completed. With a content sigh, Juno continued, "and with the weather becoming warmer, it'll be training in the evening. I'll probably have to strip down to train properly with Mike – but I'm sure he won't mind since he'll also have to dress comfortably."

His eyes widened and her lip curled fractionally as Juno coyly waited for the response. Levi's jaw tensed, his stare becoming harsher. Levi was now facing her square on, his fingers turning white against the cup he was grasping. It was obvious, Juno was seeking answers to determine where she stood with him but this, as she waited patiently for a response, those feline-shaped eyes nailed to his face with a hidden, burning challenge, was a situation Levi had never faced before. Levi had met many irritable women, people he had pissed off or generally odd beings, but a woman who was clearly testing him using passive-aggressive tactics – it made his core ache, his stomach clench and a bubbling of his temper, teetering at the edge.

 _Little witch, she knows what she's doing…_

Juno then shrugged, a smile on her pink lips. "You know how it is, training and all. _There's no going back_ , right?"


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey team!**

 **I managed to get most of my assessments sorted, so I'll likely be at a turning point where I can buckle down and smash out more chapters. I'm starting to fret because there are several concepts that COULD happen, however their endings will likely bring about the feels xCore.**

 **I gained a bunch of new followers after that sexy last chapter! Welcome! Thank you for stopping by :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Leaving Levi, my smile faded immediately. My skin was hot, my blood pumping in my ears and the faint smell of tea lingered in my nostrils. I had never contained my anger and annoyance so deeply within myself, it felt as if my eyes would bug out of their sockets. I could feel his death glare into the back of my head as I attempted to walk away as calmly as possible.

 _Was he fucking serious? I can't believe he was there, staring for god-knows how long, then when I try to break the ice – he throws some bullshit about seeing another girl in the same cubicle?_ I gritted my teeth, feeling my tongue pressing against the walls of chattering chompers. _This isn't okay. But, I need to calm down. I can't tell if I'm angry or upset or both – or maybe I'm just teetering at the edge, about to go mental._

Outwardly, I appeared normal, or possibly vacant as I stared into the foggy distance of the walkway. Passing people, hearing sounds, yet my feet walked on their own towards my room. Inwardly, I was using all attempts of my being to not have a break down – images, words, conversations and events jumped through my mind. How much more could I take?

Levi wasn't willing to talk about what had happened. He wasn't willing to lay down the rules of what was and wasn't okay or, better yet, what was happening between us. In my eyes, that meant I had been nothing but a quick fuck.

 _I could have sworn it was more_ , I nodded in greeting to a soldier who passed by, trying my best to turn my watery eyes away. _I could feel something, something that was not normal. I felt a fire, a connection stronger than the sun pulling the moon. There was something and that fucker is playing with me._

Had I missed the signals? I had spent some period revisiting various memories of time spent with Levi, and in no way did he present his thoughts on me as some 'piece of arse' with no value. In fact, Levi spent most of his time treating everyone the same – aside from his superiors or the senior soldiers. I had never seen him flirt, smile in a sly way or so much as lift a brow at another person – Levi never spoke in a sexist manner, he not once touched anyone inappropriately and for the most part, he remained reserved and as always, stoic.

Had he not made his actions clear in that shower cubicle, I would have just left because not once had Levi hinted at so much as seeing me in a sexual manner.

Levi liked me – based on the stares and tense jaw, his inability to look away after an awkward amount of seconds and our little romp in the bathroom, _he clearly liked me._

But _why_ would he say he saw a female solider using the same shower cubicle? He would have to see her, _naked_ , in the shower. If that wasn't a hint, I didn't know what was.

"Or maybe he just saw her enter the shower", I theorized out loud, not giving two-shits who heard me.

When I had reached the mess hall, I found Hange and shut my mouth by stuffing it with food. I couldn't find the words to express how confused and hurt I felt, so the only option was to pretend I was okay. _Maybe this was how it was meant to be? I shouldn't be that upset – it was a source of stress relief. I'm not going to be here long. Right?_ Hange began to ask me questions about my day, so to appear normal, I told her I was feeling exhausted but engaged in conversation anyway. We talked about the current events and news, fed Boo scraps, relayed some interesting information Hange _shouldn't_ have shared with me and completed a quick session on what my employment was back in my previous life.

This was me, trying my hardest, to not be a massive baby.

"Do you think the meetings will be completed soon?" I asked Hange as I brought a carrot stick to my mouth. The hall was clearing out gradually and we now sat relaxed (well, as much as I could), lazily chatting and nibbling on snacks.

The eccentric brunette sighed into her hands, "No idea. Erwin doesn't want to give in and neither do the MP's. So, without starting civil war, the meetings will continue until they can agree on something."

Nodding slowly, I watched my friend as she scanned the document in front of her. A pen balanced between two fingers, she tapped it lightly against her hand in thought. The heavy feeling in my mind was settling but the pain within my chest was still itching consistently, reminding me that maybe, because I was human, I needed to talk. Swallowing my piece of carrot, I hesitantly mumbled, "Hange, I need to talk about something."

She lifted her tired eyes up to my face, "Sure, kiddo. What's up?"

"Promise you won't make a scene?"

Hange nodded blearily, lowering her pen and resting her jaw in her hand.

I brought my face down to her level and bit my lip, terrified of what I was about to tell her. It had been weeks and I shared a lot of my issues with Hange from fear that I was going to snap. She knew brief information about my struggles, the fears of never going home as well as how terrifying the thought was that I would _forget_ my home. We spent nights discussing my train of thought and relentless fear of confronting a titan once more.

Hange was kind, a strong woman with a keen understanding of dealing with inner demons. However, I didn't share everything – like my recent encounter with that idiot. But, things were weird now and I wasn't sure how to deal with this. _Did I really want to tell her this? What if she went over and said something? What if she screamed? Maybe just tell her something in relation to this and you'll feel a bit better?_

"Hange, I had sex with someone and we didn't use protection, even if there is such a thing." I whispered so quickly that I wasn't sure she had heard me.

Hange's eyes became wide with each word as she registered the information. She sat up straight and placed a hand on my arm, her wide eyes narrowing as she repositioned herself to sit closer. "Okay, two things; first, you don't need to worry – all the men who join any type of military, army or regiment are given a yearly shot that prevents them from producing 'swimmers' if you know what I mean," she elbowed me with the last part then added in a whiney voice, "secondly; why wouldn't you tell me this ages ago! I thought we were friends?"

My only response was to cringe with feelings, eyes tearing up as I stared at the understanding, mad-scientist who had so quickly become my life line in this wild world.

"What did I do to deserve a friend like you?"

Hange smiled, pulling me towards her in a side-ways hug. She rubbed my arm comfortingly, looking down at me from shining glasses. "You know what this means?"

I shook my head, "No, what?"

"You have to tell me all about it! You can do that while we head down to my office." She announced loudly.

Slapping her arm, I hissed, "Quiet! I don't need the whole regiment knowing what I get up to in my private time. _I might tell you_."

"Well, regardless if you feel like telling me or not, we need to head down to the infirmary," Hange stood, grabbing my arm and indicating for me to follow, "I need to draw a fresh batch of blood from you – the other samples have gone stale due to how busy I've been and haven't had time to do testing."

As I followed Hange, we passed Levi and Erwin sitting at a separate table. I hadn't realized they were so close by as they had taken a table behind us. My chest clenched once more at the sight of them, but not with fear or anxiety. Annoyance. Pure, irritable, annoyance.

 _He isn't worth it_ , I tore my eyes away, choosing to stare at Hange. _You had sex, he said something dumb, move on._ It was logical, I concluded, moving past people as they walked down the main thoroughfare of the mess hall. Stepping out of the way of a young woman, a newly appointed Scout sat down next to Levi. This not only caught my attention, but the curious gazes of several other soldiers nearby. She was bubbling with excitement and as I caught the sound of her voice, I realized it was the girl from the hall way who practically swooned over Levi. She chatted happily and incessantly whilst Levi remained impassive, his gaze flickering from my face to his food.

This was not normal. My blood boiled.

 _Levi, you are screwed._

* * *

The next day, part-time schedules began. Instead of a full day of training, they decided to reinstate half day schedules due to the constant interruptions. At least, some sense of normalcy was restored. This meant I was back on board with regular 3DMG and combat training. Formations were not required as it was not current with the recent events.

In a measly attempt to not wallow in self-pity, I allowed myself to have a moment with Hange. I told her what had happened in the showers, but I didn't specify with who. My descriptions were vague and rather plain, leaving her wanting to know more and this was only because I hadn't decided where she stood with Levi. There was obviously no romantic links, but I was aware they had been comrades for many years and Levi (silently) respected Hange, as she was the first soldier to befriend him and old friends when they arrived.

At the very least, I trusted Hange enough to source reflection and comfort, bonding with the tall brunette.

"What! That happened? Where was I?" Hange yelped from the other side of the horse. We were in the stables. She had tagged along to chat while I fed the steeds. We had originally arranged to speak during blood-taking, but the session was short and quick. This resulted in me becoming angst-y, needing to do something with my hands.

"It was a pretty tense moment, you were still tending to the injured," I explained, recalling the heavy atmosphere that evening. "I wasn't going to run out and shout to you that I got some action."

Hange sighed, consideration marred on her determined features. "Well, be careful. I know we've already talked about sex and relationships in the Scout regiment, but that doesn't mean everything is in plain black and white."

"I can't see myself doing something like that again," this time, I sighed with a multitude of emotions. I wasn't feeling so much as sad or angry, just unsure with no clarity. "I might just have to continue on as normal like it didn't happen."

"Juno, was it Mike?"

I choked on my own saliva as the words left her mouth. "No! Why would you assume that?"

Hange poked her head around the front of the horse so she could see me, her wild hair spilling to one side and a brow raised in speculation. "Okay, well don't be angry but –"

"You're going to make me angry, aren't you?"

" _– just don't be angry_ , but, I have seen you with him a few times. You guys do talk more than anyone else is game enough to speak to him."

A snigger rose in my throat at the thought. Mike was surely big and intimidating, but he rarely posed any sort of threat unless you were a titan on the receiving end of his blades. Even then, I had never seen him in action, only heard stories. Mike was handsome though, like many of the people I had met. It was obvious the young girls would admire him, however, he was likely equally as scary to approach as Levi. The difference was that Levi was an unapproachable, pensive smartarse and Mike was just quiet and big. "You're saying everyone else is too scared to talk to him?"

"I'm saying that it's noticeable. Plus, you said he's going to train one-on-one with you."

"Hange," I circled the horse so I was now facing her, ensuring she could read my expression. "It wasn't Mike."

"Are you sure? I mean, he's rather attractive and –"

"I'm sure," I interrupted with a snicker. "I was there when it happened. Wasn't him."

Our conversation ended as I wouldn't provide Hange with any other details than the bare minimum. She didn't push the topic, but it was clear Hange was latched onto a rather juicy piece of information that she wanted to discuss further. Instead, she made it clear that if I _needed_ to talk, she would be there. The days went on and soon, another week had passed. I didn't mention the incident again as I decided it was more important to carry on with daily life, as well as tackling my reporting sessions and other issues during my time spent with Hange. The incident was minor compared to the concept of teleporting to a place I didn't know. Only now, I had spent many weeks inside the Wall and I did know a great deal…

Sometimes, I would drift off into my own thoughts, reliving the moment or maybe realizing how pissed off I was. It must have been obvious because Hange would ask if I was okay – I always said yes. With each day, it did become easier to not care about what happened, but it didn't take away from how I felt used. I decided I only felt used because Levi had thrown me in the deep end – Obviously, I didn't do it with expectations of a relationship, but he could have been a little clearer with his stupid last-say in the bathroom, followed by his observations of the cubicle in use. My defense mechanism? Keep busy.

I had re-discovered my skill of squeezing through small holes, gaps or cracks. Jean and I had gone out on the 3DMG several times for practice and to kill time. I would fling myself up, hips leading the way, and adjust my positioning so I would propel myself either feet first or head first through man-made ropes, holes or even the trees themselves. My only escape from the ever-pending snap was to remain busy, spend time with my now friends and distract from anything that would allow my brain to start up an intricate vortex of questions and theories. It helped that Hange would talk with me every night before bed, but clarity was key and I simply wasn't getting it.

"Shit, she'll be faster than Levi soon!" Jean said to Connie. Sasha landed next to them. I had just propelled past them, landing a few trees away.

"I'm afraid to say she might already –"

"What were you afraid to say, brat?" Levi pulled up next to the trio.

"Nothing, Captain! Just that Juno is quite fast," Sasha said loudly, frantically, "she's as fast as you, sir!"

I unwound my hair to reset it back into a bun at the nape of my neck. Steadily watching the conversation, I waited to see how Levi would respond. His eyes flickered to me then back to Sasha. He shifted his weight, his hip jutting ever so slightly as Levi turned his gaze towards me. Lips pursed, expression dismissive aside from the ghosting of narrows lids.

"Is that true, Monroe?" Levi asked, voice laced with challenge. "You think you're faster than me?"

Securing my hair, my lip curled. "I never said a thing."

Turning my back on the conversation, I shot out a wire and continued quickly through the trees. I wasn't about to have this conversation, not like this and certainly not now. More than two weeks had passed, my progress with Hange was increasing with each day and I wasn't going to allow some stupid big-dick contest ruin my sunny day. As far as I knew, I was fast but not as fast as him and Levi had to know that. And even if I was, I wasn't going to bother pointing it out. The goal was to act as if it never happened.

It wasn't something I cared about and I hoped he didn't either. Right?

Then I heard it, plain as day. That whipping noise of 3DMG firing off behind me. A part of me wanted to turn mid-flight, to peer back into the distance to see who was trailing me. I wanted to think it was one of my friends, but I knew it wasn't. Quickly, hastily, within seconds, the sound chimed again and a quick _whoosh_. Levi shot past me, his head turning ever so slightly to look at my face, a smug curl on his lips.

"No deal." I grunted, instantly irritated by Levi's ability to crawl under my skin and provoke unsolicited feelings from deep within. I didn't want to care, but I didn't want him to think I was weak or slow. There were no chances for me to prove my worth as I was cared for by the Scout regiment. I never left the wall, I didn't farm or provide produce, I sometimes cleaned or helped with chores, but I barely had a chance to display any worth I could offer.

Perhaps I was feeling a little miffed about being treated this way. Maybe I was scorned woman disguised as simply 'okay'. If anything, I wanted to be good at the skills they taught me so when the day came, I could defend the people who cared for me. It was the least I could do.

So, as Levi skirted quickly in front of me, I wanted to prove I was quick. I wanted to show I was tactful, agile and a weapon with 3DMG.

I was both bitter and proud.

Something I had learnt over time was to use my hips to propel forward, allowing for minimal gas use. I could travel for longer, use the momentum of my own weight to throw myself in any direction and continue to move at any speed I liked. This allowed for me to reach Levi rather quickly.

I pulled up next to him, matching his quick pace.

"Well, you've managed to get this far," Levi shouted as he forward flipped between two branches, "but you certainly don't have the experience –"

Throwing myself forward and past him, I gripped a small branch, held it tightly and released. Quick as lightening, he re-aligned his direction and dodged it. I looked back at him and Levi returned a snarl.

"Less talking," I shouted at him, thrusting myself up higher, "talking is for losers."

The look on his face was enough to encourage me to move quicker. His concentration dissolved into a narrowed glare. Teeth gritting, lips curling, I spied the smallest, hairline cut on the crest of his right cheek. Had the branch cut him?

I stopped on the next tree, the heat in my chest simmering and my limbs starting to quiver. Breathing quickly, I tried to reason with myself that there had been justification to prove I was better than him, but there really wasn't. I was still stuck in the same place with no means of getting home. I was lucky to have made friends, learning to trust the strangers who had found me, but this didn't change my situation. I was stuck, confused, practically useless and just had a stupid race with a guy who wouldn't allow me the closure I thought I deserved. Hearing him pass me and suddenly snapping his wire back, told me Levi had also landed. Searching, I found Levi was standing on a branch several trees from me. His hair was windswept, slightly pushed from his face. A faint pink from the sudden exertion graced his flawless features, aside from the tiny red mark the branch had left. I stared at me with immense consideration, lips thinning and eyes shifting as if Levi was searching for an answer in my expression alone.

"Levi, I don't have time for this," I murmured quietly, pulling my eyes from him. "I'm heading back."

It was hard not shouting or demanding an answer, but frankly, I was tired. I didn't hear him follow and I was grateful he didn't because a part of me wanted to punch him square in the face whilst the other part wanted to scream until my lungs couldn't handle it. I felt angry, confused and annoyed.

The only resolve Levi provided were the combat classes I frequented. I was lucky to find a means of stress-relief by rolling around in the dirt, laughing at how ridiculous Connie and Sasha could be, along with _feeling_ something during each session. I was teaching myself breathing techniques so that with every impact that hit my body, I wasn't allowing it to register a reaction if I could help myself. With every unintentional painful smack, hit, punch or wack, I channeled my energy in defense while the contact reminded me that I was still alive and human. It would hurt, but if I could detach my immediate emotional reaction to cry or whimper, then I was learning to control my emotions which would assist in dealing with my issues. I was gaining ground.

The following evening, an impromptu combat class had been organized. Erwin approached the Scouts and stated that the MP's would be sending a group over for an unexpected change so we didn't become comfortable. The reason behind this; they needed practice. It was clear this wasn't the true reason – they wanted to enter the grounds to assess the Scout's capabilities. It always felt ridiculous when occurrences like this would happen. Whomever was running the MP's at present, seemed to be a little greasy.

"This is bullshit," Connie mumbled from my right. Begrudgingly, we were heading down to the fields. The air was hot and none of us felt like dealing with uppity MP's. "They're the ones who are halting all this crap about Eren. He's been locked up in the South wing for almost two weeks!"

Jean grunted in agreement. "They probably want to spy on us."

Sighing, I rolled my sleeves up, following the small group of soldiers. I didn't have much to say about it, other than I dreaded the idea of someone else touching me in this heat. Armin and Mikasa strolled quietly next to me. The pair had seemed rather vacant over the past few days. I chimed it up to the number of meetings they had been forced to take part in. When we reached the fields, my stomach clenched. Standing with an unknown group of people, was Levi.

"Great." I whispered to myself. I didn't mind having Levi as a combat teacher, but only in moderation. I had already seen him twice today and a third was simply too much.

"Pair up!" He roared, sending soldiers scattering, "You could all use the change-up. Don't be pussies, fight someone you have not fought before. If I see you with someone you've fought before, you'll have to pair up with me."

"Want to pair up?" Armin asked, a meek smile on his face.

"Probably not a good idea," I shot a quick glance towards Levi. "Captain Grumpy will get upset."

Armin nodded and we both turned away to seek someone else. Unenthusiastically, I watched as everyone found a partner. My feet shuffled towards anyone standing alone, but just as I approached to ask them, someone would swoop in and suddenly I was alone again. I could feel his eyes watching me but I refused to acknowledge him. _Platonic, that's it. He isn't important_. I then spotted a petite blond girl, also standing by herself. I recognized her from the evening the cadets chose their regiments.

"Hey," I gently tapped her on the shoulder. "Want to be partners?"

She didn't respond.

"Annie, right?" I said a little louder. "We're the only two people left, we'll have to be partners."

Annie looked over her shoulder at me, scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Staring at the back of her head, I furrowed my brow and turned away.

"Bitch!" The mumble had barely left my lips.

* * *

Levi glared at Juno.

It was evident that she had the capability to fight and hold her ground. But, against Annie? Annie and Mikasa were well-known for their fighting capabilities, especially because there were no other females of that level. He didn't think it was possible that Juno would have stood a chance. She had improved over time, but she simply didn't have that killer instinct. Yet, there she was, arms and legs pinning Annie down, snarl on her full lips and a wild look in her eyes. Had Juno not taken on a feral attitude when it came to self- defense, she may as well just hand herself over. Her fight style was not formal. More than once he had to reign her back in for attempting to attack her sparring partner's eyes.

And when she managed to pin Annie down, a mess of arms and legs wrapped around the small blondes' body, Levi saw it for the second time – that anger that flickered in her eyes back when he had given her the needle for her fever.

"I said that's _enough_."

Juno released Annie. He had ordered everyone to pack up and head in to the barracks. He didn't want to deal with what could have occurred if he didn't end the fight.

She had sauntered off. A rip in her shirt ran up the side and into the stitching of the shoulder. It exposed the coloured lines and dots of her upper arm tattoo. That beautiful skin.

"Fuck you, Levi." Juno spat.

* * *

I wanted to say that everything was okay, but it wasn't. I wanted to say that none of this bothered me, but I would be lying. Over the past weeks, I had felt as if I was making ground with my denial and what I assumed, growing depression. It all came down to the idea that I was stuck in a world I couldn't completely comprehend. Second to this, I was still thinking about my moment with Levi. No matter how much I tried to tell myself it has been nothing but a fling and that we both gained something out of it, it still felt like I was lying to myself.

Seeing Levi glaring at me as I held Annie, fierce grey eyes igniting with immediate attention, reminded me of the heated stares he would still give me. I knew that I was struggling with who I was and how I ended up here, but Levi as second was slowly creeping to first, whether I was willing to admit it or not. I had days when it barely crossed my mind, but little things would set me off like smelling tea or seeing that raven-black hair. I wanted to feel something other than anger and confusion.

Not bothering to clean up or mend my shirt, I headed straight over to Mike. My relationship with Mike was growing and as days passed by, I found myself gravitating towards him during meals. Like always, he would ask me generalised questions about my day or plans and I would hammer on, chatting away like we were old friends. It was times like this that I felt both calm and concerned. I was calm because I no longer felt like an outsider and I had gained some friends, yet concerned because the more I engaged with Mike or Hange or even the other soldiers, I was thinking about home less and less.

Perhaps I needed to accept this was it.

We had planned to do a training session before dinner, which meant I was getting a solid hour of releasing my anger. Mike had a unique method of training – he favoured gradual development in technique, did not yell or scream and preferred to move my limbs if I was in the wrong position. He remained professional and never made me feel uncomfortable. Mike even allowed several breaks, even allowing for a session or two to wrap up early more than once so that we could enjoy an alcoholic beverage.

Heading around the back of the building, I quickly greeted Boo, who was out on the grass, before turning into the entrance of the garden. The sun was slowly setting, sending a shadow over the grass.

"Hello, beautiful."

Startled, I lifted my gaze to see a male standing on the cusp of the trees. Dressed in Garrison uniform, I didn't recognise his face or at least, not immediately. Frowning, I ignored him and continued down the path.

"It's rude to ignore people."

"It's rude to follow people." I hissed back, suddenly very tense.

"I just want to have a chat –"

A large hand pressed against my shoulder and my immediate reaction was to engage what Levi had taught me. Disarming the man, I created distance between our bodies, turned on heel, and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction. Levi had taught me how to defend myself if the opponent had managed to get hold of me, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I had already concluded that although not as huge as Mike, the stranger was still large enough to beat me down if he managed to catch me. Thankfully, the stranger didn't suspect such a quick reaction, allowing me to hit the ground running.

I was certainly unsure about my thoughts and feelings about Levi, but at least I'd learnt something from him.

I took off, my body trying to push on but having felt weak after such a hard session only moments before. Pumping my legs, a whimper escaping my mouth as the sound of a nearing body approaching me, I swallowed hard and exerted what little energy I had left.

 _Mike is around the corner_ , my lungs were on fire. _Only a few more seconds -_

Do you know what hurts a great deal? When someone smashes a rock into the back of your head.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Four-Eyes, have you seen Monroe?" Levi asked. He was still dressed in his dirty uniform, having left the fields after sending the soldiers scurrying back into the barracks.

Hange lifted her gaze from her magnifying glass, having spent time intently studying a piece of the hardened crystal created by Annie. She grasped it in her hand, tired expression meeting Levi's furrowed brow.

"No," she shook her head, voice hitching slightly as she considered the look on his face. "Although, I'm fairly certain she should be back soon from training with Mike."

Levi's lip curled, bordering a snarl as he received an answer he didn't want to hear. "I just saw Mike. He said she never turned up."

The Squad Leader eyes widened, standing to her full height and in a hesitant tone she mumbled, "She's likely with the other Scouts – sometimes she has tea with Jean, or maybe she's headed down to the showers –"

"I've already checked the showers, Juno isn't there. And the rookie is on cleaning duties."

The brunette was quiet for a moment, concern rising on her face.

* * *

The most annoying and painful sensation you will ever experience is when you are coming to after being knocked out. The annoying part is that when you are unconscious, you don't know you're unconscious. It's not like waking from a dream, when you knew that entire time you were asleep. When you wake from being knocked out, you literally have no idea where you are or how you got there. The painful sensation is the absolute, disgusting agony you feel throughout your entire head and brain. It makes you want to throw up.

Opening my eyes, I was hit with immediate nausea. Brain throbbing and skull aching, I leaned over the edge of the bed and dry heaved. When nothing came out and my eye sight had recovered, I found that I was staring at a stone floor.

Sitting back and trying to force back the dizziness, I took in my surroundings. I was sitting on a single bed with red sheets. The walls were painted cream and lit with several lanterns. No defining marks, no windows. Using the bed as support, I brought my feet to the ground and knocked something cold. Peering downwards, I had touched the outer part of an empty bed pan.

Next to the bed was a jug of water and a small bread roll.

Ignoring everything, I stumbled to the door and pulled at the leaver.

"Okay, now this isn't real," I murmured as the door remained closed and my struggles became more apparent, "titans are real but being locked in a room, this shit isn't real."

Kicking and screaming at the door didn't seem reasonable, as much as I wanted to succumb to my natural response. Staring point-blank into the door, I took several deep breathes and listened carefully. I needed to remain calm.

"Juno, you've been kidnapped," I whispered. "It fucking happened. You've been abducted."

Swallowing hard, I closed my eyes and tried to strain my hearing to extend further. Nothing out of the ordinary flew past my senses, other than how eerily quiet it appeared both inside my room and on the other side of the door. Taking another deep breath, I pushed past the pain searing through my skull and replayed the events prior to waking in the reverse-panic-room.

 _A Garrison soldier approached me as I was on my way to see Mike. I tried to get away, he smashed something into my head_. Taking another deep breath, I tried to steady my racing heart. _Remember_. I focused on my hearing again. No sounds of wind, birds or signs of life. _Dammit! Okay, what did he look like… About as tall as Hange, medium build, strawberry blond hair…average, nothing that stood out. His face, though… I have seen him before. Why can't I remember?_

My memory was hazy, along with the pain shooting across my brain, it didn't seem like I could so much as think logically. I would need to take time to rekindle my thoughts, so instead, I went through the entire room. Ran my fingers through every nook and cranny, hoping to find a key, a knife, something to use as a weapon. I ripped all the sheets from the bed and stuck my hands into the mattress sides, hoping to find something that could provide me a clue. An hour possibly passed, but without any clocks or natural light, I wasn't even sure the time of day.

The air hitched in my throat. I didn't know how long I had been there.

Finally, my stomach growled and I looked back at the roll and water. My thought process told me that if they wanted me dead, they would have killed me to begin with. Whoever had put me in this room, wanted me alive. Tearing my eyes from the food and shoving the sheets back onto the bed, a small embroidery caught my eye. Stitched into the very corner of the bedsheet, was a rose. Before the words could leave my lips, a noise at the door caused me to drop my bread and cower into the corner of the bed. The door rattled, keys jiggling and then the door opened slowly.

Stepping into the room, was a tall, blond male. Dressed in simple grey pants and a standard tunic, he closed the door behind him and promptly locked it.

"I see you're awake!" He said warmly, "you've been out for a full day."

Warily, I watched him. His tone, the expression on his face, was as if we had been long friends and I had simply fallen asleep on his lounge during a quick visit. Only that this wasn't a visit, we weren't friends and I was sure as hell that he was my kidnapper.

"I must have got you pretty hard with that rock," he stepped towards me and I retreated further into the corner, "speaking of which, I am terribly sorry about that!"

He had stepped into the dim lighting. Hazel eyes stared back at me, creasing forming around his thoughtful gaze as he observed my growing, fearful expression. He was tall, but not as tall as Mike or Erwin. Broad yet seemingly not muscular, the stranger pursed his lips.

"Who are you?" I croaked. "Why am I here?"

The man smiled sympathetically. "Oh, my darling. I can't tell you my name, but you can refer to me as Evans."

I blinked at him. "Why the fuck am I here, Evans?"

Evans sat down on the edge of the bed, his composure calm. "Juno, you are quite the stunning object, might I say," he turned his body to face me, leaning forward as if to tell me a bed time story, "I'm sure you know your appearance and cultural background draws a lot of male attention, yes?"

I didn't respond.

"You don't recognize me, do you?"

"No." But the more I stared at him, the more his features began to forge a memory.

"We passed in the hallway, all that time ago," Evans said with a tilt of his head. "Just before the graduation ball."

My entire body clenched as the memory came back. I had been passing Erwin's office with Petra on our way to the stables, having decided to stop in to a storage room to obtain water packs, as a Garrison soldier had arrived to deliver a message to the Commander. He seemed skittish, grasping a letter tightly in his hand as he darted out of the office. My fleeting thought was that he had taken a wording from Levi, which left many soldiers fleeing in a similar fashion.

"Y-you're one of the Garrison – the one who delivered the letter," I said quietly, "did Pixis put you up to this?"

Evans shook his head with a scoff. "Not in the slightest. Pixis is too friendly for something like this."

"What do you want with me?"

Evans smiled, the shadows deepening below his lids. "Do you know how much a pretty, exotic thing like you can go for?"

 _This isn't happening…_

"The Politicians in Sina would pay mountains of gold to have you as their mistress."

"Let me go."

"In fact, they commissioned me to collect you for a bidding!" Evans announced with glee, "their inner circle will display you for a good, ole' fashioned bidding. I could only imagine the compensation I'll get –"

Halting his declaration, Evans edged closer, his hand gripping my ankle and jolting me towards him. Shrieking, I kicked outwards, my vision blurring with panic and an image of brown eyes shooting past my sight. Shrinking away and into the corner, my breathing was increasing with stress. Another image of swirling brown eyes passed my mind. Evan's laughed with pure delight.

"That won't be for a few days, so you can relax for now," Evans hissed, eyes darkening as he licked his lips, "I'll have to have a taste before I give you away."

I would be lying if I said I wasn't riddled with fear, yet I couldn't bring my expression to match my emotions. Instead, I merely stared at him as he continued to snicker, hungry eyes raking over my body.

With that, he stood and left the room.

I knew I was meant to be quaking, sobbing with utmost fear, yet all I could think of was the importance of a significant memory. A few weeks ago, I had overhead Mikasa telling Armin about a brief conversation she had had with Sasha. They were whispering about Annie, discussing details that may help with their observations when the fearsome female mentioned how Sasha could determine the cry of an animal, especially the distinct sound of an animal that had nothing to lose until the dying end.

And as flashes of the faces of people I cared so deeply for flew past my minds eyes, ending with a brief image of large, granite horns, I knew that if this was my end, I would fight with everything left in me.

* * *

"Where is she?!" Hange shouted, throwing her chair to one side of the room.

"Squad leader, you need to calm down," Sasha edged towards the fuming superior, cautiously lifting a hand towards her, "breaking all the furniture won't help finding her."

Hange, Sasha, Levi, Mike, Jean and Connie had crammed themselves into Hange's small room. An entire day had passed since Juno had disappeared without a trace. They couldn't locate any clues as to where she had gone or if she had left anything behind, like a blood droplet or clothing. There was nothing.

"Levi, run me through what happened again!" Hange shouted, slamming her hands down on the table, narrowed eyes landing on the male.

"There's nothing else to –"

"Just do it!"

Levi glowered at her before saying deathly slowly, "She had sparred with Annie and it got out of hand. I intervened and ended the combat class. After she told me to fuck off, she left the field and headed back towards the main building."

"And what regiments had been at this combat class?"

"MP's and Scouts," Levi hissed, voice raspy with irritation, "and maybe a few Garrison because they didn't want to be left out."

"Yeah," Sasha added, "there were three Garrison soldiers who were standing by the seats. They didn't participate."

"And no one saw Juno leave with –"

"Hange," Levi growled, his eyes darkening, "do you think I would let one of my students wander off with someone from the MP's or the Garrison?"

Hange sighed, exasperatedly, bringing a hand to her face with subtle defeat. She rubbed at her tired eyes.

"And Mike, you didn't see or smell her at all?"

Mike shook his head. "No. I would have known if she was nearby."

Levi put his foot down loudly with a growl. The Captain had turned away, peering out the small window, shoulders taunt and hands on his hips.

Hange frowned. "Did anyone see all the MP's leave?"

"I did," Connie chimed, "I went out the same way as them to collect the blankets that had been washed that morning."

"Did you see all of them leave?" Levi questioned, back still to the room.

"I'm certain," he nodded confidently, "there were maybe only eight because we had to pair up with them. Most of them were from the same cadet squad as us. I'm certain all eight left."

"And the three Garrison soldiers?"

Connie shook his head.

"I saw the three of them at the archway when I was heading back to the barracks," Sasha explained, her eyes becoming downcast, "but I didn't see them physically leave. I had left already by then."

"If she was coming to see me, Juno would have passed under the archway," Mike theorized, "she would have had to pass by those Garrison soldiers."

Silence fell over the group as they mulled over what little information they could offer. The days events posed no suspicious activity. Nothing could be confirmed as solid proof as to where the foreigner had disappeared to. As far as they knew, Juno could have left, even if that chance was slim to none.

The best case was to assume she had been kidnapped. All her belongings remained, she had made it clear her plans to see Mike and there was no way Juno would have left her dog here, should she had found a means to return home. It was obvious that she had taken a liking to this world and the people who sat around the table, expressions of wariness and fear on their faces.

It was not in Juno's character to up and leave, and without a word, they had come to an agreement.

"Then it's settled," Levi muttered, finally turning to face his fellow comrades, "keep this on the down-low, no one else needs to know. Based on the pressure of handing Eren over, the MP's and Garrison don't need to know about Juno going missing – it'll only put all of us in bigger shit. I'll inform Erwin of the situation."

The group concluded that they would head to the Garrison head-quarters, as it was the only fraction of a lead they had, even if they were grasping at straws. They would avoid Pixis and try to source out the exact soldiers who had been on the field during combat. The lesser people involved, the quicker they could retrieve her.

"Levi, I need to ask you something."

Hange closed the door behind the others, forcing Levi to remain in the room. He crossed his arms and let out a sigh.

"What?"

"Why did you need to speak to Juno after the combat training?" Hange asked, her spectacles shining from the lanterns. "Why did she tell you to fuck off?"

"Because she was being a moron, I told her off."

"That doesn't make sense, though," Hange tilted her head, eyes searching Levi's face, "Juno doesn't respond angrily for no reason. I've seen her get told off for being too rough, and she's never swore back. And Levi, why did you suddenly allow the female cadets and Scouts to sit with you?"

"That soldier sat down to ask me questions about additional - What's with all the fucking questions?"

"Not to mention, Juno said she had a rather odd encounter with you after the ball. And you're always there when she's talking to Mike," Hange continued then narrowed her eyes with absolute accusation. "You're hiding something."

"I'm not," Levi spat, "and if I was, it's none of your fucking business."

"You and Juno had sex in the showers."

A sharp silence fell between the veterans. Levi glared at Hange, his left eye twitching. They maintained their hard stares until finally, the Captain let out a breath of air and stepped back.

Hange suddenly shouted with excitement, thrusting her fist into the air. "I knew it! I freakin' knew it!" She shoved his shoulder with triumph. "You watch her like she's the last meal you'll ever eat –"

Levi collected Hange's shirt in his hand, immediately ceasing her excitement.

"Hange," Levi snarled, "that's enough."

The brunette, although taller than the Captain, gulped with a sharp nod. He released her, allowing Hange to step back.

"I thought something was up when you got weirdly angry about her spending time with Mike," Hange leaned against a table, her hands moving animatedly, "the whole mess hall could smell the tension between you two."

"This isn't something I want to talk about."

Hange's giggling dissipated and slid into a solemn sigh, her eyes falling onto her comrade's face. "You're worried, aren't you?"

"What the hell else did you think I was?" Levi snapped, his voice rising. "The stupid brat has no fuckin' idea how much more trouble she is in, just for fuckin' existing here." Levi gritted his teeth. "And every sleazy comment that comes out of every other soldiers' mouth, makes me want to kick their teeth in."

"So, it was all an act," Hange murmured, her speculations coming full-circle. "You just didn't want anyone to know you cared…"

Levi didn't respond but rather rub the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Levi was not someone to express he cared for someone. The only way Levi was willing to express things was if it involved stock-standard emotions. He was _not_ void of emotion, but it was harder to show he cared rather than to internalize it. Instead, he tried to show he cared through his actions. Just not in the typical sense.

When his entire squad had died, he felt such utter anger, that it bubbled deep within him. Anger that he had not been there to help, anger that they had not been well trained enough for the Female Titan and anger that he couldn't save them. This was not his first squad to perish, not his first friends either.

Rather than allow for that pain to happen again, Levi had decided to remove Juno from any form of affection or physical contact; even after he had told her there was no going back. And even after Levi made this rule, he had decided that she belonged to him… Even if it meant pushing her away. All the remarks he had heard, all the times Juno had smiled at him or made an uncalled-for comment, for every moment that he caught her staring at him, those large brown eyes digging deep into his mind, sending some form of recognition across his memories that he could never pin-point; all of that brought them into that night in the shower cubicle.

And then he cut her off.

"Levi," Hange said softly, placing her hand on his arm, "we'll get her, it'll be okay."

"Don't even think about telling anyone –"

"Cross my heart and hope to die!"

* * *

Something that really bothered me was not knowing what time of day it could be. It was one thing being locked up, but without natural lighting – it was even worse not knowing how many hours could have passed. I had taken to watching the fire light flickering from under the door and assumed that when the lanterns were dimmed, it was day time. Or maybe, they were dimmed because it was night and no one needed to be here? Either way, it was confusing and only increased the heavy strain in my chest.

"God dammit," I groaned into my hands and sank into the bed, "this is so bloody stupid."

For someone who had been thrown into a parallel universe or whatever, I was rather proud of how well I was taking this, even if my body was riddled with random twitches from internalizing my panic. I had slept, if not for an hour at most, so it was easy to determine a day _at least_ had passed. The sleep was restless, filled with flashing images and fearful nightmares of Hange, Boo, other Scout's and _Levi_. His eyes were always glowing bright, like a blinding flash, his hair wispy with a faint breeze, shifting against two large horns sprouting from the mid-section of his head. I was never near him, nor within the dream, but always seeing the images as if a film was sliding quickly past my closed lids. I tried hard to study Levi, taking note that his face just wasn't…the same. His features were harsher as burn marks skidded through the images, jaw line broader like that of a Greek God and his forehead slightly higher, appearing as if he was overall larger in person. The stare was always intense, staring deep into my soul and attempting to pull something from me.

When I woke, shaking in the sheets and staring up into the ceiling, the dreams would simmer and only fragments would exist. I was clawing at a story that was disappearing quickly and found I was muttering, "Eyes, horns, eyes, horns", as a means to reconnect the thinning connections.

Stress was not the correct word to describe my inner turmoil.

Time ticked on and during one of my fitful sleeps, the bolted flap at the base of the door slid open and a plate of food was shoved into my room. Peering at the bread, apple and flask of water, I contemplated whether it was worth eating. I didn't know how long I had been here, which meant it was possible that Hange and Levi hadn't figured out where I was. I had once heard that if a missing person was not found within the first forty-eight hours, it was likely they were no longer alive. At what point was it too late?

"Knock, knock!"

Taking a sharp breath, my limbs seized with anticipation as the familiar person entered the room, stepping around my meal.

"Come to take your slice, then?" I snapped.

"Not today, dear," he sang back, jolly in his tone. "Just wanted to check up on you."

"Well, I'm still alive and progressively hating you, so yeah – life is tops right now."

Evans pursed his lips, placing his fisted hands on his hips and tilting his head with disapproval. "Must you be so bitter?" He shook his head. "How will you ever find a decent Master at the bidding with such a foul tongue?"

I glowered, feeling my heart beat hard against my chest, my ears beginning to ring as I watched his every move.

"I've brought you a basin to bath yourself," Evans went on and tapped the door twice. The door unlocked from the outside and two men with a large pan of water and a cloth entered, "it's been over forty eight hours and I need you to be spotless for the big day."

"Why? Wont they want to buy me if I have a dirty pus –"

"Tsk, tsk!" Evans interjected. "Language!" He indicated for one of the men to place the pan down and for the other to near me. Immediately, I backed away and stupidly into the corner of the room. His large, strong hands wrapped around my arms, forcing me to scream loudly and attempt to kick and bite. "I knew you'd have a dummy spit," Evans said with a childish frown, "so I asked for two of my men to help me bath you."

Clawing at the man, my throat was aching and I suddenly realized I was shrieking like a banshee. My attempts were futile, pushing and kicking, striking with my tired arms and legs. Quickly, my clothing was ripped from my body. It was painful as the seams cut into my flesh with the resistance, the cool air assaulting my modesty. Hands squeezed me tightly, groping unnecessarily in areas that did not require restraint. My voice was loud, horse and desperate as I screamed, kicked and eventually, bit down hard onto a hand.

"Stupid, impure whore!" The soldier shouted and in one swift movement, he back-handed me across my face.

Silence.

Evans let out another set of 'tsks!' and muttered something about _damaged goods_ and _rendering the product mentally useless with constant cranial beatings_. The remaining material of my shirt and pants were roughly pulled from my body as I lay dazed, staring at the back legs of the bed frame. Trying to blink, to breath, focusing on the dark area below the bed, I imaged those silver eyes and gunmetal grey horns glinting at me. Cold water was carelessly thrown over my body, jolting my away from my dark focus as the cloth was roughly dragged across my thighs.

"I'll let you two finish her off!" Evans announced, turning towards the door. "Just don't leave any permanent markings on her. She needs to sell at the highest amount."

* * *

Levi entered the Garrison headquarters with Hange tailing closely behind him.

It was the morning of the third day. When the group of Scouts had discovered the most probable location Juno could have been taken to, it had been well into the night. The troops had been sent to bed, whilst Levi and Hange devised their strategy. Once they had set everything in stone, it was a matter of waiting until the sun came up so they could advise Erwin of the situation.

The blond male had tensed, his fierce blue eyes focused on the pair.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" He asked, voice shaking. "Juno could be dead now."

Hange shook her head, "I'm sorry, Commander. We had to be sure before we spoke to you – we didn't want to cause any problems if she just turned up a day later. You know, with Eren and all…"

Erwin had sighed, pursing his lips and turning his gaze to the floor of his office. "Are you certain no one saw the Garrison soldiers leave?"

Levi nodded. "Erwin, we have gone through every possible scenario. The MP's left together with witnesses. No one saw the three leave. In fact, those three weren't even meant to be there for the training. They turned up."

Erwin had resolved and allowed for the pair to make their own decisions.

"If it becomes too big to handle," Erwin had said quietly, "come back and get me. We will find her."

The Garrison headquarters were made from large, stone buildings. Many of the walls were painted in neutral tones, their stairs had lovely wooden bannisters and some of their halls contained carpet. The regiment was second to the MP's lavish living quarters and it was clear Pixis was filtering money into the location somehow, but the building itself was similar in style to the Scout's, just a little nicer in décor.

" _So_ fancy," Hange muttered as she closed the door behind her, "why don't we get anything like this?"

"Because none of us are alive long enough to enjoy it."

"Grim, but true."

The plan was simple, but contained flaws. The two veterans would infiltrate the Garrison headquarters as if they were just visiting; through their main doors. They would act as if they were making a routine visit with Pixis, whose office was in the far East of the building. Conveniently, Hange was aware that they had a block of storage rooms located directly below the office.

Hange had managed to obtain an old print of the Garrison's building plans. They were close to fifty years old, but it was better than nothing. This allowed them to allocate teams to enter through main doors, appearing as normal, and search the most likely locations Juno would be held captive; the stables, cellars, basement, spare rooms, private rooms, holding cells and much to their distaste, the soldiers sleeping quarters. Hange and Levi had instructed Connie, Sasha and Mike to enter from the West and search the stables, cellars and spare rooms. This left them with the basement, private rooms, holding cells and sleeping quarters. Jean was instructed to stay back in case Juno returned.

Levi had felt his skin burn when they allocated their areas. It was one thing knowing she had been abducted, a scenario that he had believed would happen and _did_ , but to potentially locate the petite brunette at the hands of another male…

Conveniently, many of the Garrison had a day trip into Wall Sina. This meant most of the building was quiet and unoccupied. This didn't mean they were alone though. Pushing Hange into the closet of a private room, Levi quickly closed the door behind him. Two soldiers entered the room, laughing quietly to themselves.

"It's a shame he wants to sell her," one of the men commented as he removed his shirt and pulled a clean one from a drawer, "she would make such a nice toy."

The other man's laughter died quickly, quiet for a moment before saying in a weary tone, "I don't feel good about any of this. Don't you think it's wrong to sell a human being?"

The first man scoffed. "Are you going soft on me, Harley?"

"It's morals, Bernard. It doesn't matter if I'm soft or not. I don't think it's -"

"Men!" A voice called out from the hallway.

"Yes sir!"

"Hurry up, we need to arrange the carriage."

"Yes sir!"

"Don't screw this up!" Bernard collected another piece of clothing and shoved Harley. "If Pixis finds out, we're screwed."

Hange was using all her strength to press Levi against the wall. The smaller male was breathing heavily, pushing against the brunette to throw himself out of the closet and at the two men. When the door closed behind the soldiers, Hange squeaked as she let go of the furious male. He had thrown himself out into the open, glaring furiously at the now closed door.

"Levi, you're usually a lot calmer and calculating than this," Hange breathed as she crawled out of the small space. His shoulders rose, tense and knife firmly in his hand, "I know you have a hard time with your emotions, but you need to check that in or we'll get caught."

Levi only grunted in response.

Connie and Sasha tip-toed down a dark corridor, their hands tightly clasped together to calm their nerves. The pair had entered the building with Mike and devised a plan of infiltrating an entire floor together, but splitting up to cover more ground. When they arrived on their first floor, Mike had disappeared and Sasha and Connie almost walked straight into four Garrison soldiers. Had they not pulled a curtain over their frozen bodies, the interior would have spotted them. As for the exterior glass pressed against their backs, they hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Do you think Levi will kill them?" Sashed asked in a hurried whisper.

"Probably," Connie pulled the brunette back as housekeeping breezed past, "Levi is scary. Levi is probably scarier than a titan."

Sasha spun her head to look at Connie, eyes large with disbelief. "No way."

"Yes way."

"Titans are way scarier than Levi. Levi can't eat you."

Connie brought his finger to his chin and said thoughtfully, "I'm sure he could."

The friends continued searching their designated rooms and much to their dismay, did not come across any clues, or sadly, Juno.

* * *

Itching. Raw. Red.

How long had I been shaking?

They had stripped me bare and aggressively cleaned my body. They haphazardly threw ice cold water over my skin, then scrubbed my bare flesh harder and harder. They focused on the tattoos, willingly, knowing that it would not wash away. One of the men had whimpered, stood there with tears in his eyes. He did nothing but pour water when told to. The other man, he scrubbed, groped and pulled my hair.

I continued to kick, scream, punch and bite for as long as possible. In a measly attempt, I went for the dagger sheathed on his hip. The man easily moved out of the way and punched me in the middle of my back. The pain from continuous blows to my body had been searing and unimaginable at first, but as I lay sprawled on the cold floor, nerves twitching and my sight shifting like a broken telescope, I couldn't feel anything.

"Please," the words broke as they left my mouth. Poorly, I pushed myself onto my hands and knees, beaten and scrubbed raw. I turned to look at the man who had remained quiet, "stop."

His watery gaze and trembling lip spoke volumes. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to do this. If I could just get through to him, if I could let him know it was okay to help me… He sniffed loudly, mouth moving a little before the other male stepped in front, immediately blocking him from my view. He laughed and poked a finger into my head, forcing me to recoil backwards.

Angrily, I used what little energy left and clamped my teeth down into his calf.

Screaming, he kicked out, immediately sending my flimsy body into the bedframe. It creaked with the impact, settling once more as I slid to the ground. Coughing, before I could register my current location in the room, I was lifted and slammed against the wall. Head swimming, the brute of a male glared at me, eyes roaming my face, then down my body.

He licked his lips.

Darkened eyes narrowed, yet a sneer smiled back at me. Only inches from my face, I could see every hair on his knitted brow, wild eyes burning into my flesh. He was shaking, twitching with excitement. It was the look you had only heard about from women who had lived through a sexual assault.

"No!" I shrieked and felt his fingers grab my crotch. Forcefully, he pushed them in, causing me to shriek, beating him with my fists, angry tears streaming down my cheeks. The ringing in my ears was louder.

"Stop it!" The other man pleaded, dropping the pan to the floor. "That's enough!"

Tearing his fingers from my body, forcing me to cry in pain, he lifted his hand to his face and brought the slightly bloodied finger tips to his mouth.

"Tastes just like a whore." He sneered, licking the length of his finger.

My wailing ceased, my lips meeting and I blinked the tears away. My flailing fists fell to my sides, the pressure against my throat becoming nothing. He continued to sneer at me, pleased with his actions, yet here I was, see him but at the same time, seeing something _past_ him. Standing within my view, was a beast. Taller than anything I had ever seen in my life, shoulders so broad and a chest covered in wiry hair. Thin lips pulled back into a snarl, glistening silver eyes and granite horns sprouting from his luscious, black hair.

The ringing had stopped.

"W-what is she looking at?"

It wasn't really there, yet the image in my sight was strong, demanding and whispering words of encouragement into my ears. A voice that rumbled, drawled and hushed my doubts. Searing heat radiated from its body, yet it was not there, nor real. Yet, I listened, my mind not hearing but still understanding. He flickered in the darkness of my mind, neither whole or disappearing, before reaching a clawed hand out. Nestled in his giant palm, was a juicy, red apple.

My assaulter shifted in front of me, forcing my focus to land on his now diminishing grin of satisfaction.

"You got something to say?"

What grasp on life I had, had sunk into hibernation. The shards of vulnerability that had tugged at my life force from the day I had arrived, to the moment I landed in this room, burnt up in flames. And as my eyes met his, I took the apple and the words slipped from my mouth like liquid venom, "I'm going to kill you."

* * *

 **A/N:** Can we just talk about how intense this chapter was? It's been re-written a few times and every time I returned to it, I'd get hella excited because I know what's going to happen and I am just trying my best not to just shout SPOILERS left right and center into this domain ha.

Did you guys see how Hange reacted?! I mean, you read it but you know what I mean... I took that from a little interview snippet where Isayama stated that the scariest would be Hange. Not Levi. Hange.

Remember this, because it'll come to play later on.

 **Now, I wanted to mention some amazing reviewers I had recently!**

Fairy Tail Master23 - Girl, your excitement is literally me every time I want to shout about whats gonna happen! *controls urge to leak spoilers*

Myra (Guest): Welcome to my little corner of the fanfic world! I really hope you stick around :)

A Big Fan (Guest): The way you described your thoughts on my fic literally made my heart sing! Thank you! I try very hard to keep the characters true to their personality traits and let me tell you, it isn't easy. I try to think of conversations and scenario's that could truly occur in their world - plus, with Juno being the 'foreigner', how someone like herself could handle the situation. For the most part, she is skimming by on shock! I'm so happy you are seeing this in the same light as an SnK fan of the manga/anime. It means a lot.

kid-kun: You're telling me! It's hard thinking about what sort of sexual partner a character would be like - especially with so many ships floating around on the internet, I came across some interesting things on another site and tried to piece together how I would understand Levi in a desperate moment - actually, both of them during a need for human contact. Things will develop over time and we will see another side of either of them during some smexy-time. Hopefully, if i become a bit more confident because omgosh it was tough writing that, it will be convincing and stay true to character... I mean, if we knew what he was like doing it... you know... And yes! Juno is the Millennial, which wasn't really a thing when I started writing back in my pre-teen years. It was Mary-Sue's and super women. Juno is just... a human who is kind, unsure, a little bit smart and bold, but also very unsure, strong in some ways but a wuss in others, loves her dog and sometimes needs some hanky-panky, but still trying to make sense of a world. I took many of her characteristics from people I know.

Thank you, everyone!


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _"_ _We come from the land of the ice and snow,  
From the midnight sun, where the hot springs flow,  
The hammer of the gods,  
We'll drive our ships to new lands,  
To fight the horde, and sing and cry,  
Valhalla, I am coming!"_

 _\- Immigrant song - Led Zeppelin **  
**_

* * *

Levi and Hange had reached the second floor. It hadn't taken long to work through the lower level, thankfully because Hange had secured the map. Many of the lower level rooms were halls, meeting rooms, kitchens and similar, which allowed for the pair to swiftly move from space to space.

"We need to go into the furthest meeting room," Hange held the floor plan out in front of her. They had hidden themselves in another closet, "there is another set of rooms behind the large bookcase."

"A hidden section of the building?" Levi asked, peering out of the small gap. The same soldier, Bernard, passed by with three other soldiers. Levi caught the words 'broken' and 'easy', whilst the other men huffed with approval.

"I believe so," Hange nodded, "these buildings were built so long ago, it doesn't surprise me that many people don't know the proper structure."

Hange's gaze fell to the map splayed out in front of her. The paper was weathered and textured, a material that she had not seen before nor had knowledge about its production. The ink was an odd shade of grey and drawn in thin, tapered strokes, another quality that did not line up with the current books, papers and prints of the recent past one-hundred years.

"Ready?" Levi asked, bringing the brunette out of her thoughts. She gave an indignant nod, stuffing the map into her coat jacket.

Levi rested his hand on the door and prepared to push when there was a loud bell. With a fearful gasp, Hange forcefully pulled Levi back by the shoulder, sending the pair into the wall behind them.

"Make your way down to the courtyard! Hold marching formation!"

Hange let out a sarcastic scoff.

"Trust there to be marching practice on this day, in this very hallway, when we're on a rescue mission!"

Levi was grinding his teeth, the vibrations running up the sides of his face. Clumsily, soldier after soldier passed by in a slow-paced march. They were under the impression that most of the building would be empty, but it would make sense that the newer soldiers would hang back from Wall Sina. If they were not required, why bring them?

Minutes passed by…

* * *

Juno hugged her knees to her chest.

After the two men had left, she had dragged the thin bed sheet from her mattress and wrapped it around her body. Not only did that man violate her body, he had ripped Juno's clothes into shreds. They had forcibly bathed her but not left her anything to wear, rather leaving her bare and breaking.

Rocking back and forth, Juno hummed to herself and peered into the dark space below the bed. How many hours had she been kept here? It certainly felt like days, possibly months, but it couldn't be possible. They had provided her several meals with fresh bread, which meant a few days had passed – yet why did it feel like her mind was slipping away into a place of fleeting images?

Skin crawling, Juno had thought she would be dry by now but fresh, hot droplets rolled down her thighs, mixing with the dark brown blood.

 _If this is it, you need to pull yourself together_ , she sniffed lightly with a few quick blinks. The glowing eyes skimmed past her quickly closed lids. _You can't have a break down now. What life would you have lived if you didn't fight to the end?_

Juno closed her eyes and thought about her home.

It had been a few months now and it was harder to remember distinguished features about her past. When she thought about her job or her friends, fragments of images flew past her eyes with the familiar sensation of nostalgia, only to disappear quickly to be replaced by the figures of her new life.

She imagined rolling in the grass with Boo, laughing as Connie attempted to pull the rope from the big-mouthed dog. The young adult yelped as the dog pulled hard, causing him to tumble forward into Sasha.

Juno remembered Hanji. Her pretty face and strong nose, the unpredictable volume of her voice and warm brown eyes. For someone who had seen it all, Hange was kind, caring and strong.

She could hear multiple footsteps reaching her door.

Clear, grey eyes overtook her thoughts, her sight simmering with heavy lids. Clenching her eyes tighter, she imagined each and every moment spent with him. The day she arrived, when he blocked her off, the mission back to the car, the first shower incident, the time he made her tea, the time he beat her up in combat training, and when he surprised her with his dance skills. And the time she had found him after they returned from their failed mission…

 _Embrace it_ , a deep, baritone voice drawled. Swirling black, silvery eyes and light bouncing off those glorious horns. _Do not fight it. Use it to fight_ _them_ _._

The door clicked open and several male voices entered the room. Juno's eyes opened and focused on the man she had learnt to be Bernard, with several other friends. They stood in the doorway, lively chatter becoming silent as attention fell upon her measly form, wrapped in a damp bed sheet.

 _Crack_!

A fist came down hard on the side of her head, rendering Juno limp. Her sight shifted immediately, yet it remained fixated in the darkness below the bed frame. Shaking violently, their voices became muffled as they moved her across the bed, pulling her away from her initial fixation until she was forcibly sprawled out, spread-eagle. She felt hands grab at her sides, her breasts and legs. Someone was holding her hair, pressing her head to remain in one position.

"Why is she so wet?" A man asked, his voice slightly disjointed due to her disorientation.

"She should be dry by now," Bernard huffed, "we left her almost an hour ago."

"She was bleeding…Look, just get it done so we can leave."

"Jesus!" Someone had wretched their hand from her face. "She's a million degrees!"

White lights had started to flash across her open eyes. Juno could hear everything, see everything, but she no longer could tell if she was consciously in the room. A soft muttering was running through her mind, the room was vibrating and the heat she assumed was unnatural, was rising higher and higher. She could just make out their words as someone forced her legs apart.

"I can't hold her! She's too hot!"

There had been very few times in Juno's life that resulted in her needing to enable a sense of survival. She had grown up in a relatively normal family, completed schooling as one would and had explored the world to a degree. Juno had had a job, studied briefly and experienced several serious relationships. But as she laid sprawled on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as the men surrounding her muttered with uncertainty, none of those memories came to mind.

Time had passed and surviving meant something more than earning a living or maintaining social appearances.

Her heart was beating fiercely against her chest as her hand reached out, taking the steaming cup of tea from callused finger tips. Juno brought the tea to her lips, drinking hungrily as her lids fell heavy and gazed watchfully at the stoic male in front of her.

" _I said it would burn you!"_

Shifting, silver orbs flashed against her mind and she grasped tightly around his waist as the horse jolted suddenly. A hand slammed down onto her thigh, securing her in place before Juno could slip from the saddle. Sliding the scarf from her face, Juno lifted her gaze from the hand firmly gripping her knee, following the arm to a handsomely, sculpted face careening over a shoulder, glaring at her with irritation.

His mouth opened, hissing something with a snarl. And although Juno did not hear what scolding she had received, the look in his eyes said enough.

 _I'll protect you, brat._

A warm hand grasped her wrist suddenly, forcing Juno to lift her head. Turning to look over her shoulder, Levi stood peering at her with a creased brow. His hair was slick with several droplets falling from the strands and onto his chest. They stood in the entrance of the shower building, the dim light bouncing off his cheeks and illuminating his metallic eyes. Her body felt worn and content, a physical memory of the actions that had passed only moments before.

 _No going back…_

 _The time is now_ , the drawl whispered so sweetly in her mind. _Too long it has taken, too long this world has suffered. You feel it in your fingertips, the nerves twitching with life._ Horns, silver, eyes. _Too long you have denied what is true. Fight._

Juno blinked, her sight flashing momentarily as she suddenly took in her surroundings. Pressure against her body, a weight altered above her and the face of Bernard appeared within her eye line. A snarl rose on his lips, stare laced with anger and power until his own gaze met hers. He gasped, frozen above Juno as her pupils widened and any traces of that rich brown disappeared instantly.

And with slightly parted lips, she whispered with unnerving precision, "I said I would _kill_ you."

Slipping her arm free, Juno slammed her palm into Bernard's face. Small, yet claw-like fingers clenched over his eyes, nose and mouth with enough contained pressure, Bernard attempted to throw himself backwards. But no, the petite brunette had latched on like cat claws to a knitted sweater.

The remaining men holding her limbs to the bed howled with surprise, wrenching their hands free from her body as searing heat scalded the delicate skin of their palms. Now that she had control, Juno moved with the flailing Bernard, her fingers clenching tighter as the sizzling of his face became louder, hotter, more painful for the screaming man. One of the men fell back into a chair, staring wildly at the pink flesh hanging from his hands.

Taking an elbow to Bernard's face, Juno released her fiery grip and slipped under him, sending a wave of damp locks in a flurry behind her. One of the men threw himself at her, balled fists propelling into a means of pummel her. Juno slipped past, his knuckles skimming past her volcanic blistering arm and sending the man careening away from her.

Bernard continued to scream and wail, withering on the bed and grasping at his face.

One of the men was helplessly attempting to unlock the door whilst the other stood in front of him, whimpering with utmost fear. Juno paced from side to side, her eyes watching him like a tiger in a cage.

"P-please don't hurt –" the man stammered, hands up in defense, "we had no choice –"

"I got it!"

* * *

Levi and Hange closed the bookcase behind them. It had taken longer than expected to reach their location due to the marching squad halting outside of their hiding space, followed by several wrong-turns due to the updates in the building. After a short while, they managed to casually skim past several rookies who were too scared to say anything to the Veterans, and enter into the next level with a sudden sprint.

"Disgusting," Levi hissed, shaking the dust from his hand, "you'd think if they could afford velvet curtains, they could afford –"

There was a loud crash, the sound of wood splintering against human bodies. Shrieks of pure terror tore through the narrow corridor, sending a wave of prickles across their flesh. It was a sound they only heard during battle, a sound associated with knowing your death was near. Turning their heads in the direction of the sounds and dimly lit torches, a man lay sprawled out on the ground, part of a door resting on top of him.

Clumsily, the man stood with a struggle, his hands pressed against his chest as if he had broken both wrists.

"Run!" He shouted at Levi and Hange, tears running down his face. "She's fucking insane!"

The fitful man had barely managed to pass the pair before abruptly being forced to halt against the wall. Levi grabbed the Garrison soldier by the shoulder, turning him back to face the direction he had left and forcing him to walk in front of them. He whimpered, openly crying as the smaller male used reasonable force to make his legs move.

"No, please!" The Garrison soldier cried once more, digging his heels into the stone flooring with no luck. "Fire, she is fire!"

The description was odd as Levi met Hange's concerned glance. Levi's attention fell to the soldiers' hands, which were held up to his shoulders as if whatever was on his hands, he did not want to get on anything else. Only that, his hands were red and blistering, almost as fleshy appearing as the Colossal Titans body.

His palms had been completely seared off.

Levi swallowed hard, hardened stare pushing past the mangled palms of the solder as he growled, "Where is she?"

"She's c-crazy – she fuckin' burnt a guy's face off!"

Hange stepped in front of the rambling solider, glaring into his trembling features, "Juno burnt a guy's face off?"

Before the frightened man could answer, another scream shot through the corridor. Another man stumbled out, falling onto his back into the broken door. Failed attempts to scramble away were met with a small female propelling herself from the doorway, landing on his chest in a crouch. The lanterns sent a warm glow over familiar honey skin and a slight shine over long, slick brown hair clinging to a naked body. She brought a clawed hand up high, the dim light catching the colourful markings over her shoulder and arm, and slammed the palm of her hand hard onto the center of his chest.

The same, fearful wail shot through their ears as both Levi and Hange witnessed steam from burning flesh surround the crazed female and the helpless soldier.

"Juno!" Hange managed to pull herself from the shocking sight. "Stop!"

Juno sharply turned to the sound of her name. Hange was greeted with the face of absolute rage, her pretty features torn into the snarl of a rabid animal. Recognition skirted across her gaze, her furrowed brow relaxing slightly. In the second she looked at Hange, another figure left the room, a chair held high in the air, ready to bring down onto Juno.

Not a second thought had crossed his mind as Levi let go of the crying soldier and broke into a sprint. Clearing the short distance, he threw his body weight up, running a short two steps up the side of the wall and kicking the offending man off Juno before he could crush her. And as the equally as burnt solder fell to the ground with a loud thud, his eyes rolled into the back of his skull and the scent of burnt flesh rising from his body, Levi delivered a hefty stomp onto his head.

Silence filled the narrow space. This allowed for Hange to reach the naked female, grabbing the small brunette by her shoulders in a means to pull her away from the mess of mangled bodies. As Hange's fingers met Juno's damp skin, she recoiled immediately as if touching the end of a hot poker.

"Fucking bitch!" The other man withered on the floor, grasping at his face, "fucking blinded me!"

Without hesitation, Humanity's Strongest struck the man with enough force, he blacked out immediately.

"Juno!" Hange whispered frantically, grasping her burnt fingers with her free hand. Her worried gaze fell upon the quivering female, pressed against the wall. "Why are you so hot!"

Her wet hair clung to her face and neck, knees pulled up to her chest and eyes glancing wildly around her. She was breathing erratically, pupils large and the warmth from her skin disappearing quickly. She heard her name again, loud and clear, sending her wild blinking into a pause for a moment before peering fearfully around the dark corridor.

"Juno…" Levi knelt to her, bringing his fingertips to her chin. "It's okay. We're here."

Her dark lashes fluttered as if Juno had awoken and with a shorten gasp, Levi watched her pupils dilate and her expression soften. Turning her chin up to look into his face, Levi suddenly saw the familiar outlines of her features molding into shock and realization.

"L-Levi," her tone was a shaky whisper. "I – I don't know – I did this – and –"

"Shh," the raven-haired soldier pressed her head against his chest, cringing slightly from the heat. "We need to get you out of here, brat."

The touch of her skin was not that of which Levi had experienced in the past. It was neither alluring, welcoming or drawing him in, but rather static and uncomfortable, even if her temperature was declining quickly. Juno was clammy, a prickly sensation emitting from her body like friction against a woolen blanket, invisible needle-like hot pokers so tiny that the eye could not see them prodding from her flesh.

"Levi." Hange said hesitantly, pulling the soldiers stare towards his name. His comrade glanced fretfully towards him before lowering her stare to Juno's thighs. Cautiously, Levi's attention fell to the marks surrounding her supple skin. The muddy colour of slightly old blood clung to her wet inner legs.

Hange said his name once more, but a hollow, churning was burning in his ears. Eyes darkening as he stared at the flaking blood stained between her thighs, the purple bruising littered across her hips and deep finger marks pressed into the soft skin before her knees, a rage was rising in Levi's chest that he couldn't describe.

"Levi, I think she's passed out," Hange said loudly, catching the injured brunettes hand before it hit the ground. No heat. "She's literally burnt out. Look, she's cooling down."

"Hold her."

Hange took the limp woman, wrapping her arms across her bare chest and allowing her head to fall back against Hange's neck. What heat she was creating from earlier, was long gone, as Hange warily observed her friend's lips start to shift in colour. Levi pulled his long-sleeved shirt over his head in a quick movement and had Hange prop Juno up so he could pull it over her. When he managed to pull her arms through the sleeves, Juno's head lolled forward and Levi spotted a portion of her beautiful, thick hair had been ripped from her scalp.

"Levi," Hange warned as she pulled the shirt down over Juno's thighs, "you can't do anything right now. We need to leave."

"I need to -"

"No!" Hange hissed, eyes flashing as she carefully held Juno against her body. "They have nothing on us! Deal with them later!"

Narrowed eyes fell upon the unconscious body propped against Hange. The veteran was on her knees, holding the petite woman against her chest with one arm secured across Juno's front and the other supporting her neck. The mad woman was right – Juno was not well, she was paling quickly and she had suffered great abuse. If they spent any longer than needed trying to track down those responsible for this, perhaps Juno wouldn't make it out of this building alive.

 _You don't even know what's fucking making her like this…_

Snarling with controlled decision, Levi pulled Juno from Hange and threw her over his shoulder.

"Where's the guy from before?" Hange asked as she held the bookcase open for Levi.

He didn't respond, instead moving as quickly as he could. They scanned their immediate area, searching for the man who had managed to run away, but for once during their entire mission, the hallways and adjoining rooms were bare and quiet. The sunlight was shifting and they could hear the marching in the courtyard, allowing for the trio to quickly navigate across the rear end of the building and out a side door.

She hung limply against him, her long hair swaying across his lower back as Levi tried his best to minimize her body rocking with his momentum. A heavy contraction was rising in his core as his legs moved quickly, following Hange with the smallest limp from an injury he simply had no time to recover for.

His hands grasped the back of her thighs tightly, ensuring that Juno did not flail or slide from her position slumped over his shoulder. Fingers pressing into her increasingly cooling flesh, Levi wondered how it had come to this. There had been times in his life, especially during his teen years, where Levi had relentless experiences in unforgiving feuds, battles and even deaths.

When he was bribed onto the surface, he soon decided that having people as the enemy made not only others, but himself redundant. His strength to survive was far too fearsome to succumb to humans, regardless of what they fought against each other. Titans became the sole enemy to man, to humanity, to Levi Ackerman.

Yet, as Levi darted past Hange towards their team, he found himself reliving those hateful emotions towards memories of his past. Levi had a general distaste for most people, regardless of their rank, stature or any other meaningless attribute that could define an identity, but now, as he tightened his grip on the unconscious female, Levi concluded that man was the _enemy_.

"Oh no!" Sasha brought her hand to her mouth as her wide eyes fell upon the trio. Levi gently placed Juno down on the carriage, climbing in next to her. Mike and Connie sat in the font, turning in their positions to stare quietly at the scene behind them. Hange pulled herself into the back of the wagon and shot the men a quick glance.

They took off out of the Garrison compound, not bothering to be discreet.

* * *

It was no mistake, I felt as if I had taken a hit from a large animal – perhaps body-slammed by a brown bear. A dull throb was steadily awakening along with my consciousness, staring in my toes and escalating into my limbs, pinpoint my joints. The second realization was the sensation of warmth enveloping my body. Delightful warmth, running up my legs, back, sides and arms. After the warm sensation, the shooting pains became more apparent as my senses fought for control.

 _You did very well_ , he drawled with soothing approval. _It would have been scary, but you did very well. I am proud of you…she would have been proud of you._

My brain was ticking and aware that I was sitting in what I assumed was a bath tub of hot water, yet my eyes did not want to open. Gradual tickles rose across my ears as my nerves fought to come back to life. I was hearing the undertones of familiar voices, yet that drawl was not a voice I could pin point exactly. It muttered some more, a warmth in his quiet words that I could not understand nor recognize entirely. The darkness behind my lids was becoming warmer.

"Make sure her head doesn't go under."

"Do you think I'm an idiot, Shitty-Glasses?" Vibrations tickled against my back.

"Sorry! I'm just panicking a little. I'll go get another bucket of warm water."

They echoed as if my ears were blocked with droplets of water. Concentrating hard to regain my senses, I focused my energy into bringing back my ears. A door clicked shut somewhere around me. Something lifted behind me before lowering once more and as the feeling in my skin and muscles began to wake, I concluded that I was leaning against someone's chest. They had just taken a deep breath.

The soft caresses of water lapped against my skin as a hand waded past my arm and pressed lightly to my throat, lifting my head upright. A faint rumble vibrated against my head, someone clearing their throat. Another hand and arm wrapped around my waist, stabilizing me in an upright position.

"Don't die on me, you little shit," a different drawl against my ear, a tone I recognized, a voice condemning me to trouble if I so much objected. A wash of nerves shot across my body. "I'll be pissed as all hell if you end up being a weak, little moron when you led me to believe you were tough as nails."

"W-why do you always call me names?" Muttering in a throaty voice, I coughed. "It's…so rude."

The grip around my body seized, tightening briefly before I was unceremoniously turned around with a slosh of water splashing against my dizzied form. The darkness against my eyes had shifted, the warm haze dissipating until a hazy face appeared between my squinting lids.

Tight fingers gripped at my shoulders, keeping my upright. The more I blinked, the more alabaster, muscular arms held outstretch became a lot clearer. Lifting my head ever so slightly with measured caution, I was met with narrowed, silver eyes framed with thick, raven lashes. Thin brows were knitted, meeting each other in a familiar crease, draped with damp locks of black hair.

"H-Hange!" Levi shouted, eyes firmly planted in my direction and sending my slowly recovering ears into a ringing frenzy. "She's awake!"

The sound of his deepened voice jolted the remaining sleeping nerves awake and my senses were suddenly hit full force by my surroundings. My eyes immediately shut as raw light assaulted their adjustments whilst my ears were throbbing with pressure. Had I been kept in a dark, high pressure tank? The only comfort I openly accepted was the warm water pressing against most of my body.

"Hange – turn off the lamps!"

Cringing at the loud tone of his voice, I squeezed my eyes shut and mentally counted to ten. If I was going to remove the immediate shock from my system, I was going to do it gradually because my senses felt as if they had woken for the first time.

I wasn't sure what Levi was doing whilst I sat slightly recoiled, my eyes shut and hands pressed against my ears. I could only imagine the stoic expression upon his features. _But, he didn't look like that at first,_ I swallowed hard, focusing on my improving hearing. _The look on his face was relief._

A few minutes passed, his grip still firm against my skin before I finally opened my eyes. What I had assumed was blinding light had been dim lanterns and fire torches. Now that I was able to allow my senses to gradually accept the surroundings, it was not bright in the slightest, nor was it loud. In fact, it was strangely silent.

Cautiously, I met his attentive stare. He sat immensely still, not once blinking as he studied my expression. I brought a hand to my face, wiping droplets from my chin and quietly asked, "Why am I in a bath with you?"

His fingers tightened against my arms upon hearing the sound of my voice. Brow lowering ever so slightly, my gaze dropped to his collar bone and bare chest. Blinking several times, I swallowed hard. "I'm not naked, am I?"

I was nervous to check myself and instead, maintained a steady stare with the stoic male. Humanity's Strongest intense, piercing gaze softened and to my surprise, he let a small snicker slip past his lips.

"Moronic brat." Levi glowered, thrusting me forward with attentive force that a small, pained yelp escaped my mouth. Lean arms curled around my entire body, wrapping securely and pressing me against his bare chest. I had no choice but to shift my body, pulling my knees up to my chest and resulting in a nestled position upon his clothed legs.

Fleeting surprise left my chest and after a moment, I let the tense muscles of my body release and relaxed against Levi in a cradle position.

"You guys found me," I mumbled against the curve of his neck. "I thought I was going to die."

"We weren't going to let you go that easily," Levi's arms tightened slightly and an involuntary wince escaped my lips. He snickered once more, "Sorry. I forgot how little you are."

Flickering my eyes up to peer into his smug face, I chose to disregard his little comment. Feeling weightless against Levi, my eyes closed involuntarily and I rested my head against him. Chest rising with a deep breath, followed by a long sigh, I was suddenly finding it hard to stay awake.

There was a soft click and I turned my heavy gaze to the door. Hange peaked her head in, a huge smile on her face. ' _I'll come back later_.'

I had often wondered about Levi's softer side, especially now as he subconsciously began to rock from side to side, causing my fatigued body to crave sleep even more. It had been an unusual thing, seeing the best soldier known to man go from a relentless Captain, feared by most, if not all, barking orders to his subordinates, riddling cadets into cowering children with one glare and commanding immense respect from all those around him, to a man with a hidden talent in partner dancing, succumbing to his own human desires and now, as we sat in the dark in a trough of warm water, rocking us from side to side in the most soothing rhythm I could ever ask for.

It had crossed my mind, the last meeting between us before I had been kidnapped. I had been furious, angry, livid at the way my so-called relationship with the Captain had warped into some pained and confused game with no official rules or outcomes. I had assumed I was coping okay, ignoring the stoic male for the most part because I assumed he didn't care.

Yet, here he was, cradling me against his chest and peering thoughtfully into the distance.

"Do you feel up for telling me what happened?" His voice was low, soft. A tone I had only heard when Levi was addressing sensitive topics. I had heard Levi use this tone, this voice when speaking to soldiers who had suffered great turmoil or the loss of their fellow comrades.

Shifting against him so to lean back and meet his gaze, Levi stiffened and his hands reached up to catch me. I didn't fall, nor did I falter. Instead, I moved a small way so I was now sitting on his knees.

"I left combat training after you were being a prick," I began quietly. "I was heading to Mike when I came across a Garrison soldier. He tried to talk to me, I implied I wasn't interested and then I think he smashed a rock over my head. When I woke up, I was locked in a small room. They fed me bread and water and went on to talk about some bidding they were planning to put me in."

Levi seemed to breath in the information. Soon, he nodded.

"Shortly after, two other soldiers visited me and forcibly… washed me." My words had stopped without my intention to do so. I was not certain how to let him know the exact details. It was not that I felt ashamed or dirty, but rather that I hadn't come to terms with what had occurred less than a day ago.

"Go on." His eyes had narrowed at the sudden pause, reading my expression with great concern and what I assumed, bubbling anger nestled just below the surface. I _knew_ that Levi _knew_ I was going to tell him something he would not enjoy.

My eyes lowered and I found that I was staring at the warped shaped of Levi's waist under the deep tub. My throat had tightened, my eyes fuzzy as I continued. "One of them was against everything. He didn't want to be part of it. The other one beat the daylights out of me and forced his fingers into me. Nothing else happened."

The words had barely left my mouth as I dared to bring my gaze to his face. His expression had hardened, jaw tightening and a shadow appearing across his brow. Lowering myself slightly into the water, I hugged at my knees and let me nose float just above the surface so I could breath.

His once relaxed shoulders had stiffened and I could see his clenched fists below the surface. It was then, as my eyes fell upon his bicep, that I noticed the quaking ripples surrounding his body. Levi always appeared tense but I had never seen him pulsating with pure rage.

"Then something changed," I added, carefully meeting his unblinking stare. "I don't know exactly but I was blinded with the need to survive. So, I did."

The raven-haired male lifted a hand and ran it through his hair. Levi swallowed hard, his Adams apple jumping in his neck.

"I'll kill them." Levi said plainly, voice dripping with poison.

"Okay," I said approvingly. "I would like that very much."

I pushed off his legs. Without much thought, I gingerly returned to my resting place. Curling up on his lap, I placed my head against the left of his chest. We sat silently, his fury simmering as I gently clung to his body. It was odd – all of this – the way Levi shifted to allow me to sit comfortably, the way his hand rested against my back without a thought and his heart thumping slowly against my cheek.

He was not a man of many words, preferring to speak only when needed. Levi was also a man with calculated thoughts and actions, feeling as if he needed to determine the outcome first, before completing the tasks at hand.

 _I suppose it's how he's stayed alive for so long_ , I thought idly as another droplet landed on my cheek. I _t's odd how a human can hide a softer side for so long, until something they care about gets taken away…_

But, did this mean he had thought out the events leading to our time in the showers? It didn't seem plausible, but it was clear that my sneaking suspicion of Levi actually _liking_ and _caring_ for me had been true.

It was almost silly to think that the old saying 'If he picks on you, he likes you' actually applied to this scenario. _A grown man, shorter than one would expect, capable of taking down many titans and scaring the living daylights out of the general cadet, teased me because he liked me?_

Thus was the result with Humanity's Strongest and the Foreigner.

"You seem to be taking this okay."

"They will die," I whispered without a thought. The words had left my lips before the thought had fully developed. "I think that's why I'm okay."

There was a pause before a low, snarl. "They violated you."

"Yes," I whispered again. "But, I burnt half of his face off. It won't be hard to find him. Also, I'm shocked you predicted this would happen."

A low, frustrated sigh left his chest, breath dancing against my lashes. Levi leaned his jaw against my forehead, "I was born and raised in the Underground. Abductions were a regular occurrence. Sometimes, the MP's would sneak around to scout for pretty girls to become Mistresses or private slaves to the politicians. They always went after the ones with perfect skin or two-coloured eyes. Anything that was different. It made sense to assume that this was still happening and you stood out like a sore thumb."

I nodded, indicating I had heard him. It was true; Levi had no reason to assume otherwise, so reasoning told me that he had been suspicious from day one. His stoic expression may have not given it away, but after a short explanation, it did make sense.

"Levi?"

"Hm?" The hum vibrated against my side.

"I think I'd be a lot worse if you didn't show me how to defend myself."

He sighed once more and I imagined those thin brows furrowing with thought, or perhaps frustration. "Obviously, it wasn't enough. You still got abducted, right in front of our eyes. And they…"

His words dissipated and an angry jolt shot through his body, but as I lifted my gaze to his steely orbs, they softened but for a moment as I pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You found me."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey friends! I hope everyone is well :)**

 **I finish studies for this year in a few days! Yay! This means I can spend more time uploading, which is very exciting for me. I have a solid idea forming and where I want this to go. It's all very exciting and it's killing me not sending out spoilers! Haha.**

 **This was a super unique chapter because it's moving into some pretty hectic realisations - and not just Levi and Juno. So, it may seem a little odd, however it will all make more sense roughly... 100 pages from here haha. My concept for Juno and Levi is new (to me at least) and I haven't come across this idea in terms of fan theories or other fics, so hoping this is a more original outcome once all has been revealed.**

 **We're also about to move into the gradual build of their now-realised feelings. Anyone else feel the slight anxiety as to how Levi will cope? You're about to get the feels, let me tell you.**

 **xxx**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When Levi had decided the water was too cool for Juno, he stood and gently brought the female with him. Juno stood shivering, Levi's shirt clinging to her as she wrapped her arms around her body. He took a chance moment to inspect her, now that Juno was standing.

Juno was only gone for a few days, but she appeared frail and skinny. Levi had vaguely remembered her saying they had fed her bread, apples and water, but whether she had eaten regularly was not clear. There was a dull hue over her usually warm face and neck, as if energy had been zapped right out of her and she was running on fumes. Levi caught her glance as it lifted to meet his face, dark shadows hovering under her lower lash line and a faint scuff against her cheekbone.

He had noted that most of her injuries were secluded to her torso or upper thighs, something he concluded was because it was easier to hide under clothes. When Levi was a teen, he had spied the illegal human trafficking occurring in the slums of the Underground. It had always been rather hush-hush, the knowledge of the secret occurrence landing on dead ears as no one was willing to take on the Politicians who ran the trade. They were already stuck in the decrepit city with no fresh air or sunlight, so no one felt as if they'd have a chance taking on the rich and powerful who bathed in luxuries and fresh air.

But the times Levi had recognized an illegal trade occurring, he had seen the marks on the women and children, sometimes even men, who were chained and dragged into the dingy, small house. Torn clothes, revealing skinny shoulders and dusty skin, the cuts and bruises were always in areas that could be hidden.

Levi decided that the men responsible for Juno abductions, had done this many times before.

Juno drew her attention away from Levi's hardened stare. She looked around, realizing that they weren't in the base.

It had been Hange's idea to put her in warm water. After Juno had blacked out, her body temperature had dropped so suddenly that her lips had started to turn blue. As they raced back to the Scouts base, Sasha and Connie rubbed at her legs frantically, trying to warm her up. Levi had kept her pressed against his chest, rubbing at her arms.

Once they had moved into the stables, they located a large trough used for the horses. Mike had immediately tipped the cold water away and Levi climbed into the empty tub with the unconscious female.

They had no running hot water outdoors and Juno was increasingly changing in shade. Her lips were now purple.

"Move out of the way!" Hange flew into the stables, a fire torch in one hand and a bottle in the other. "Throw that hay and sticks under the trough!"

"What the hell are –"

"Just trust me!" The woman shouted at Levi.

Connie, Sasha and now Jean who had quickly entered the stables, hurriedly shoved the hay, sticks and bits of wood below the trough. Hange brought the liquid to her lips, took a huge swig and blew it into the fire. The flames shot out into the pile of kindling below the trough.

"The water in the outside troughs should be luke-warm from today's sun," Hange said before spitting on the ground. "Use the buckets to fill this trough up. Keep an eye on the embers as it warms the tub."

After the water submerged most of their bodies, the younger Scout's had been instructed to head back to the barrack to wash, eat and rest. When Connie and Sasha left, Jean lingered, concern on his hazel eyes as he watched Levi support Juno against his body.

"You can go, kid," Levi rumbled, eyes never turning to Jean. "There's nothing else we can do for now besides wait."

"I can keep watch, just in case."

"Go inside, brat. You need the rest."

Hesitantly, Jean chanced one more glance at her head resting against Levi's shoulder. When Levi's eyes finally turned to look at him, the mousey-haired male closed the door, leaving the pair to their own privacy.

Finally, when she woke and displayed a partially normal level of health, Levi pried the female from his body warmth and forced her to stand. Some period had passed and it was now time to move her inside. Hange had returned shortly after with a pile of towels and clothes retrieved from his room.

"I didn't go to our room for her clothes," Hange had said as she placed the pile of winter clothes down on a chair. "Your room was closer."

Juno had smiled at the brunette, reaching out but cringing as her arm struggled to extend. Bruises and cuts danced alone her tanned skin. Hange frowned, her eyes watering slightly at the sight. Instead, Hange pressed a kiss on the top of her head before leaving, murmuring, "We can talk tomorrow. I'm glad you're back, kiddo."

Levi brought one towel to her hair, wrapping the long tresses so they didn't drip more water onto her already cooling body. Then quickly, he instructed Juno to pull one arm through the arm hole and then the other, instead of lifting her arms into the air.

"For someone who claims to give zero shits, you seem to be quite good at looking after someone," Juno smirked, her lips chattering. "I would have never guessed you'd be changing me like I'm a kid."

Levi snickered as he brought the shirt over her head, dropping it to the ground. Juno stood naked, eye to eye with the male. "You are covered in bruises and like you said, you probably have broken ribs," Levi took another towel and wrapped the blanket-sized sheet over her shoulders, covering her entire body. "The more you cool down, the more it's going to hurt. Hold on a sec."

Rustling through the clothes, he pulled an over-sized, long-sleeve shirt, along with a pair of thick pants. When Juno had dried herself sufficiently, Levi slowly helped her into the clothing. With every movement, Juno would grit her teeth from stiff muscles and hardened joints. Levi could feel the anger rising in him as he pulled the pants up to her hips. His eyes fell upon the bruises that wrapped around her thighs, disappearing between her legs. When he pulled the draw-strings and tied them into a bow, Levi brought his eyes to her face.

Tears had begun to well up in her large, brown eyes. She stared at him, her lip trembling. Levi was unsure whether she was upset he had seen her so bare or whether Juno was emotional about the entire aftermath. It would make sense that she was an emotional tidal wave and even the stoic, hardened soldier could accept that.

"I told myself I wouldn't cry," Juno whispered, sniffling. "I'm not going to cry."

Levi held her watery gaze and without a thought, brought her to his chest. She shivered against him, sniffling once more before sighing. Her whimpers disappeared quickly, her tight body relaxing against him as Levi's warmth pressed into her tiny form.

"Can you walk?" He asked, his chin on top of her head.

"Yeah."

After he quickly dried off and changed into warmer clothes, they walked slowly and carefully out of the stable and onto the soft grass. Juno attempted to walk at her normal pace, but her joints and muscle didn't agree. Eventually, Levi scooped her up and carried her into the first floor. Juno didn't object, but rather lean into him, enjoying the smell of his skin.

"No, wait." She had said as Levi was about to turn the corner that led to her shared room with Hange. "Would you let me stay with you?"

Levi halted and looked down into her waiting eyes. She appeared so small in his arms, this caramel, tattooed female covered in bruises and cuts. Deciding not to say anything, Levi turned and padded up the stairs to his room.

Lowering Juno to the ground, Levi unlocked and opened the door. As he entered the room, Levi glanced down the hallway. Standing in the doorway of one of the many rooms, stood Erwin. Blue eyes watched carefully and with relief on his face, Erwin nodded to the Captain. The younger male simply held his gaze for a second longer before turning away. When she stepped into the room, Juno was hit with the smell of tea tree oil and citrus. Moving out of the door way so that Levi could also enter, she side stepped and glanced over the much larger room.

"You get a bigger room because you're a Captain? Even Hange doesn't have a room like this. She spends most of her time in my room, because her room is too messy."

"I'm not even an official Captain," Levi said from behind her. "I serve below Erwin, but they never gave me an exact title."

Juno hobbled to the right, her eyes moving over the neat piles of paper work on a large, oak desk. His room was like most rooms, but it was angled and shaped in a way that resembled a _T_. They had entered from the lowest and longest line of the _T_ , and within this section was the desk, shelves of books, folders and bindings of reports, lanterns and a rack of Scout uniforms, all neatly folded or hanging.

The further she went in, she found that to the left was a bathroom with a small shower and to the right was a large bed with neatly pressed maroon sheets and white pillows. Between both alcoves, was a large arch window. A similar but smaller window loomed over the bed.

"You have your own shower," Juno turned to Levi. "Why were you using the public showers?"

"The hot water doesn't always work here." A slight smirk rose on his lips, only to disappear quickly.

"So, if the hot water was working that night, do you think it still would have happened some time later?" Juno asked, her expression inquisitive and curious.

Levi watched her carefully, how she stood by the bathroom doorway, the shirt hanging largely over her shoulders. Juno didn't appear to show any expressions of distress, but Levi could feel the tension floating around her. Even as she smiled at him, waiting for an answer, Levi considered his words carefully.

"Perhaps, but who am I to say yes?" Levi rose a brow in question.

"Do you mind if I sleep?" Juno asked, her tired gaze turning to the bed. Levi considered how she quickly changed the topic. Was it something he had said? He was certain he chose his words carefully because Juno had barely talked about the sexual assault she had endured and Levi wasn't sure if any intimate talk or affection was the right way to go about it. In fact, Levi wasn't sure why she even wanted to be in his room.

He stood, hands stuffed into his back pockets. Juno wondered how many people had been in his private rooms. The male was a well-known clean freak, so there was no surprise if no one had really been here. As far as she knew, Juno could be the first besides Hange.

"You need the rest," Levi's lip twitched as he passed her to stand by his bed. "I need to complete reports about what happened and what you've told me. As much as I wouldn't want her dirty body in here again, I can get Four-Eyes to treat your wounds?"

Juno smiled. Levi clearly, very rarely had guests. The way he stood hesitant by his bed, the unsure expression on his face and the air about him, spoke volumes. "I'm okay, I think. Levi, you don't need to feel weird," Juno whispered. She painfully walked towards him and pressed a kiss to his cheek as she had done earlier. The male flinched from the sudden action, but did not move away. "We're adults. And…I just don't want to be alone. You okay if I just curl up?"

Levi nodded, placing his hand on the small of her back to usher her to his bed. Shakily, Juno pulled the sheets back and sat down. Painfully, she removed the pants he had given her and allowed for the long shirt to fall-down to her knees. The bruises and cuts flashed past Levi's eyes for a moment and a snarl escaped his lips. Looking up at the sound he had made, Juno observed the male as he looked away. Pulling the blankets up to her chest and curling onto her side with difficulty, she yawned. Her body was a wreck and after the trauma, it had finally released the immense tension it held on to and relaxed into the warm blankets.

Levi returned to his desk after placing a glass of water by the bed side table. Juno had dozed off instantly, her chest rising every few moments. Her damp hair laid out on the pillows in long, wispy strands. Levi wondered if she could feel the wound on the back of her head.

The true extent of her physical damage was still unknown. The brunette would wince or indicate she was in pain, but bruises and cuts were not the reason she was struggling to walk. Pursing his lips, the older male's rising concern based on the information she had provided, was hammering on his mind.

After completing his first report, he sank back into his chair and sighed. It was well into the evening, meals had already been and gone and the chatter of soldiers passing in the hallway had died down.

A soft knock came from the door.

"Hey Shorty," Hange poked her head into the room before entering without waiting for him to say anything. "How is she? I just got back from Erwin, so it would be a good time to treat her wounds and…maybe check…"

Levi stood from his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"She's asleep." He nodded towards the back of the room.

Hange nodded, glancing behind Levi. "Figured. She wasn't down stairs, so I assumed she was with you or Mike."

Levi rose a brow at the brunette but did not reply.

"We need to inspect her wounds now to prevent infection. Do you know what happened?"

Levi relayed the information Juno had provided him. As the details sunk into Hange, he could see her hands clenching and unclenching, her teeth gritting and then watery eyes biting back tears. However different the two veteran soldiers were, they still held similar values and morals. Hange was just as angry, disgusted and sad as Levi.

"We can confirm she wasn't raped?" The words left her mouth hesitantly, quietly.

Levi shook his head, fighting back the urge to pick up his desk chair and smash it against his desk. "No, those fucking pigs violated her but they didn't do that. When I dressed her, she wasn't bleeding but she is covered in boot-shaped bruises and finger marks."

"H-Hange?"

The pair turned towards the sleepy voice. Juno stood at the end of the room, rubbing her eyes, her hair in disarray. A faint glow danced along her side from the dim lantern hovering in front of her, casting shadows over her small frame. Hange gulped, her teary eyes returning as she dashed across and gently brought Juno into a hug. The tall woman leaned down, hugging her head against her chest.

"For fucks sake, kiddo!" Hange hissed, blinking her tears back. "Don't ever disappear again!"

"Hange, my head – it hurts where you are squeezing."

The medical specialist pulled back to inspect the scabbing wound on the back of her scalp where a chunk of her thick hair once resided. Frowning with concern, Hange insisted they perform the physical now as she had major concerns regarding the extent of the small females' injuries. Juno stood quietly, a hand resting against the wall to support her tired body. No objections were mentioned, the injured female nodding at her trusted friend. Hange instructed Levi to collect some supplies and sent him on his way as she made Juno stand by the lighting, producing a note pad and a pencil from her jacket.

"Are you okay doing this in Levi's room?" Hange asked.

Juno nodded in reply, her eyes heavy as she lazily and painfully slipped the large shirt from her body. She stood rigid and awkwardly as Hange gently lifted each arm, inspecting the bruises and marks, taking notes and ensuring to locate every major injury on Juno's body. She noted the cracked ribs first once Hange attempted to lift Juno's arms, then the stomp marks on her back, the wound on her head and the litter of cuts and fingermark bruises around her thighs and groin. Hange half-expected Juno to flinch with each touch, but the golden-skinned brunette merely stood there, shoulders slumped, eyelids heavy and following Hange's instructions as she moved her body around.

Levi returned with a medical bag, dumping it by Hange's feet. His eyes lifted to Juno's face and he took in her tired, worn-out appearance. Juno stared down at the floor in front of her, blinking every now and then, but not entirely with them in the room.

A familiar rage rose in the male once more, only now it was wrapped in despair. As Levi watched his comrade inspect Juno, it tore into his gut knowing that Juno had been helpless. She had tried to fight her attackers, it was clear by the cuts and swelling of her knuckles and the several torn nails on her right hand. Juno had put up a good fight amongst everything she had suffered, yet she did not win. Anger bubbled within the Captain, lip quivering with rage as he thought about how he should have been there.

"We need to tape your ribs again," Hange said finally as she handed Juno a pair of Levi's boxers and the shirt she had earlier. "It's going to hurt a lot and healing may be stalled because the impact was exactly where you had your old injury."

"It's okay," Juno replied in a small voice as she lifted a leg into the pant hole with the help of Hange. "As long as the healing begins."

Hange stood slowly after assisting Juno, her eyes lined with worry. "Juno, I need to check any damage that man may have caused when he violated you. We saw the dry blood."

The Foreigner seized, frozen as she was lifting the other piece of clothing. Juno's eyes steadied on Hange before slowly moving to Levi, who stood silently behind her. His right eye twitched, jaw clenching and fists balling.

"Here?"

"Where ever is most comfortable for you."

Her gaze rested on Levi once more.

"This room is just as clean as the infirmary," he rumbled after a moment. Juno could see the anger nestled below his hardened stare, but it was not for her. "I can fetch the cleaning alcohol and wipe down my desk."

Juno nodded slowly, having seek approval from the male. She wasn't sure if approval was the right word, but she wasn't going to allow Hange perform a complete physical on her in Levi's private room without his consent. Even then, Juno was sure the older male would rather her to be situated within a private location as opposed to a shared infirmary.

"Do you want me to leave?" Levi asked the brunette as she laid back onto the desk, her gaze suddenly faltering for the first time since they had rescued her.

"No!" Juno blurted out, turning her chin up to look at Levi upside down. "Please stay. I – I don't know what sort of pain I'm going to feel once she…"

Levi looked up at Hange, who had placed a sheet over Juno's propped knees to provide her with comfort and modesty. Hange nodded slowly in agreement as Levi stepped to the head of the desk and took Juno's hands.

"I'm going to sterilize my hands first," Hange said softly from the other end, her head lowering as she brought herself down into a crouch. "I'll be using an instrument that has also been sterilized to insert and open your cervix. It will only take a single moment but depending on the level of damages, I don't know what sort of pain you're going to feel."

Juno lifted her eyes, bringing them up to look at Levi's glistening orbs staring down at her. Her brow was knitted and her lips pulled tightly. Juno let out a gasp, clenching her jaw suddenly and shutting her eyes tight. Levi felt her hands grip at his own, her knuckles turning white and the veins in her wrists popping out from the strain.

"Hange, how long will this take?" Levi growled as Juno let out a cry of pain, turning her head to one side.

"It's almost done," Hange said quickly from behind the sheet. "She has tearing in her inner walls."

There was a clatter of metals moving against each other and Juno let out a shriek as a sudden _pop_ ran through the room. And just like that, her head, arms and legs went limp.

"What the hell did you do, you maniac!" Levi shouted, panicking as he lifted Juno's head and steadied her position on the desk. Her left arm fell hard against the desk as the male seethed angrily at Hange.

Hange stood, holding a small Y-shaped object. "I stapled the tear because I didn't think she would be able to handle stitches."

"Moron, why didn't you say anything?" Levi barked as the clammy female's head moved slightly in his hands.

"Look, she's fine. Hold her while I put these on," Hange pulled out a pair of women's underwear and thick padding. She pulled the clothing up onto Juno, then carefully stuffed the padding in the crotch area. "She's likely going to bleed for a few days. The staple will dissolve over time. Now, we need to wrap her ribs."

Levi was shaking with annoyance and fury. Hange _did_ do things without asking first which sometimes resulted in huge explosions, near-death experiences or a hefty bill from their allocated budget. In contrast, there were other times were her outcomes were brilliant, innovative and clever. She had used the small injury-stapler on him in the past, so Levi knew it worked. He had only wished she told them, but he also inwardly knew Juno wouldn't have taken it well.

"Uh, what the hell, Hange." Juno mumbled as she leaned against Levi's chest. He held her arms up and steadied her as Hange stood to her side, wrapping a long bandage around her torso and just below her breasts.

"I'm sorry, kiddo," the extrovert said sympathetically. "You have a tear in your cervix we had to staple, and stitches didn't seem like a good idea. Now we're just sorting your ribs out and you can get right back into bed."

"No more naked." Juno mumbled, lowering an arm to push a strand of damp hair from her eyes.

"No more naked." Hange repeated in agreeance.

Levi helped Juno back into his bed and brought the covers up to her chin. She tried to curl onto her side but the bandages prevented Juno from finding a comfortable position. Instead, Hange propped pillows behind her lower back so she could at least lay on her side at a slight bend.

"Nothing serious then, Shitty-glasses?" Levi asked as the pair looked down at Juno. Her eyes were becoming heavier. "She'll heal up?"

They walked away from the bed and back to the desk by the door.

"Nothing serious," Hange said quietly, cautiously. "But, I'm surprised she hasn't had a breakdown yet. Has she said anything?"

"Aside from what happened, which the reports are right there, no. She teared up a little earlier on, but no sort of snap. Do you think this will come back later?"

Hange shrugged, taking the pile of papers from Levi's desk. "I don't know, Shorty. Possibly. We will need to keep an eye on her. Have you spoken with Erwin yet?"

"No, I haven't had a chance. I don't even know what time it is."

"They've agreed on a transfer date," she said, remorsefully. "Two days from now, within Wall Sina. On their ground."

Levi snarled, his eyes tearing away from her as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Those idiots. And I know Erwin will want me to go with him. If there's some sort of plan, I can barely fight. My ankle is worse because of what we did."

Hange gave a small, reassuring smile. "I'm heading to see Armin and the others now. They've pulled a last-minute meeting. It's 2am, Levi. I'll fill you in later. Get some sleep."

The Squad Leader quietly left the room, leaving Levi standing in the dim lighting. His gaze drifted to his desk, where an open space had been left where Juno was previously laying. It was spotless, as if her quick inspection had never happened. Quietly, he edged towards the bed to see her shivering. She looked so frail and the warm glow she usually emitted from her honey skin, seemed dull and disappearing. Levi looked to the empty glass on the bedside table and reached for it.

Juno's small hand grabbed his wrist and the Veteran gasped, surprised to have not seen that she was awake. One, rich brown orb looked at him from the mess of hair sprawled over half of her face.

"Hey," she whispered. "Come to bed."

"Don't be ridiculous, brat," Levi hissed as her fingers moving to his hand. "I can sleep in my chair."

Juno attempted to sit up, using her grasp on his hand as a leverage. She groaned from the pain and stiffness, forcing Levi to reach out to steady her.

"Don't try to get up!"

"Then come spoon me."

" _What_?"

"Spoon me, you loser," the brunette smiled through another pained moan. "I'd like some company."

The raven-haired male stared at her. Juno stared back, her gaze unwavering as she reached out and patted the empty space next to her.

"You aren't going to let this go." Levi announced at her relentless stare.

"Nope."

Levi grunted with ever-so-slight annoyance as he kicked his boots off and went around the bed. Her eyes watched him carefully as he moved to the lantern on the other side of the room and turned the dial until it was extinguished. Levi turned back to face her, only the dim moonlight over his body as he turned away, pulled the shirt from his torso and placed it over the lower bedframe.

"Since when are you shy," the brunette murmured with amusement as he pulled the covers back and slid his legs in next to her. Levi repositioned the pillows so that he could place an arm under one and the other around her waist. Instead of pulling her to him because of her injuries, Levi went to her. He pressed his body against her back, feeling her sigh against him. "Maybe not."

"I'll get out." Levi mumbled against her ear.

"You're so warm though," she wriggled against him, even if it did cause her to ache. Levi swatted her lightly, in protest of her movements. "Like a giant heater."

"Speaking of which, we need to talk about your inferno."

"Hm," Juno nodded. "Later. Hey, Levi?"

"Hm?"

Juno's eyes flew open and she swallowed hard, suddenly very awake. Her level of comfort was immediately disrupted by the surprise level of nerve that rose in her chest. _Courage, I need a shit-tonne of courage_ , Juno concluded, her mouth becoming drier as she gussied herself up for what she was about to do. Juno's heart had started to race and she could feel his heart beating against her back.

"What is it?" Levi asked, lifting his head to look at her when she became silent.

Juno turned within his arm, ever slowly, so that she could face him. The dim moonlight washed over him, sending a shine over his dark hair. It danced across the peaks of his face, with a slice over his right eye. That silvery orb glistened as it looked back at her.

"Thank you," Juno said quietly, her mouth barely moving. "For everything."

She saw his brow knit slightly, a pupil enlarging just a fraction. Levi's body stiffened as the words left her mouth and Juno was uncertain of the reaction. The male peered down at her with immense attention, almost waiting to hear what else she was hesitating to say.

"And while we are on the awkward vibes," her gaze pulled away to look at a wrinkled part of the bed sheets, Juno whispered quickly, "I like you."

Half a beat, not even a second and Juno felt her chin being lifted, her gaze forcibly falling into his. His brow was still knitted, eyes narrowing a fraction.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear anything under that mumbling." Levi's expression remained the same, yet a glint now bounced from the moon-lit silvery orbs watching her intently.

"You heard me." Juno laughed, burying her face into the pillow.

"Brat, _look at me_." Hesitantly, she lifted her head and brought her gaze upon Levi's face. He was propped up on one elbow. "Say it to my face."

Juno attempted to cover her giggling with a hand, but the soldier caught it before she could cover her face. Lowering her hand above her head, Levi leaned down so he was only centimeters from her face. Her embarrassed and pained giggling ceased.

" _Say it to my face_." Levi said slowly, assertively.

"Fine," Juno hissed, her eyes now narrowing to meet his. "I like you. _Moron_."

The warm male shifted at her words, Levi's weight moving closer to her petite form. She was surprised to feel his lips press lightly to hers and her bodies involuntary sigh into the bedding. He was warm and the scent of tea and spices flew into her senses.

"About fuckin' time," Levi mumbled against her. "Because I have liked you since the day you arrived."

He sank back into his propped elbow, now looking down at her. Carefully, Juno propped herself up, a huge grin on her face. "As if! You were such a smart arse the whole time and someone said you only liked tall people. I am minus tall."

"Apparently, I am also in a relationship with Erwin, but not all gossip stems from truths. Did you know that word in HQ is that you are an assassin?" The Captain smirked, perhaps almost smiling as he leaned down to press his lips to hers once more.

The brunette burst into giggles, only to turn into groans of pain. Levi shook his head, helping her back down and taking on the spooning position they had used earlier. He held her as she coughed, her body rigid and aching. Juno gasped after a moment, her legs curling up as shooting pains spread across her pelvic floor.

"You need to remember you're injured," Levi said as she curled into a ball. "You have a staple inside of you. Try not to laugh or cough, it'll aggravate it."

"I have so much I want to talk about, though!" She replied exasperatedly.

Levi let out a gasp of air, rubbing the bridge of his nose before saying, "You get three and make them good."

The female chuckled with delight, followed by another pained cough. A few moments passed and once Juno had settled, she hummed as she thought of three things she could ask.

"And just to make it clear, after I ask three things, we're still going to talk about it at some point," Juno muttered quickly. "Got it?"

"Tch."

"Good," Juno said with a triumphant nod. "When did you decide that you liked me?"

"Juno, are we children or something?" The Captain mumbled immediately at her choice of question.

"Answer the question."

Levi snickered at her determination. Taking a moment to think, he sunk back into the earlier memories of the tanned female arriving. He had decided rather quickly that Juno was attractive – she had a quaint face, high cheekbones, almond-shaped eyes with the colour of red-brown, a forehead slightly too high for her face, but the arched brows and fine jaw-line balanced out her entire features. Upon first meeting, she was much curvier – somewhere between healthily voluptuous and minor muscle definition.

Women were not made like that within the Walls.

Aside from her womanly figure, Juno was very easy to gravitate towards.

As Levi got to know her, his fascination with the brunette grew quickly as she always held his hardened stare and without actually challenging, Juno would either dismiss him, which would send him on a frenzy, or she would some how manage to get her own way. In no instance was Juno manipulative; she was simply very aware in her decisions. Juno picked and chose her fights, despite their size, origin or nature.

Whatever the case, it wasn't hard for the seasoned soldier to like her, only to be faced with the challenge of denying it because Levi _did not_ have feelings like that.

"It was at the ball, wasn't it?" Juno said after a moment and Levi could just _hear_ the grin on her lips.

Levi's arm tightened around her as the memory crossed his mind. "I didn't decide then, but it may have started then. I don't know when it happened."

"Interesting," the woman nestled in his arms, cooed. "Okay. Do we have to hide that we are an item now?"

Levi shook his head. "No. You're not exactly a soldier and it isn't so much as law to date within the legion, but it is a delicate subject. Cadet's and their volatile, shitty emotions can't play a factor in making life or death decisions."

"They're kids though, Levi," Juno added. "They're raging on hormones."

"I don't really want to talk about the male and female hormones that rage through those brats," Levi sighed, distaste on his mouth. "I know all about it – I have seen it; it isn't pretty. Last question, go."

"What are we going to do about that cadet who is in love with you?" Juno asked with a wry smirk. "I don't need to beat a bitch down, do I?"

Levi's calm breathing ceased and his eyes flew open. "I don't suspect she would be an issue. Nothing happened."

Juno was quiet for a moment before she erupted into a short giggle. "I'm messing with you," Juno tilted her head up with a smile. The moonlight caught across her features. "I know I can trust you. But you do know those boys and girls fan over you like crazy, right?"

"I don't want to talk about that, but yes, I know about those brats."

Juno gave another quick chuckle. "Okay, okay."

"That's three," he rumbled against her hair. "Go to sleep."

"You go to sleep." Juno countered in a small voice that was a mix of exhaustion and blissful joy.

"Your retorts are almost as good as Jaegers."

"Goodnight, Levi."

"Goodnight, brat." Levi shifted himself so to fit around her curled body. Her quiet chuckle had drizzled into soft breathing and soon, he found that he was following the same path. As Levi listened to her gentle breath leaving her nose and dancing against his hand, he found it wondrous that the female in his arms (so quiet that without the sensation against his arm, he would have assumed her dead), was _there_ and _real_.

It had certainly not been his plan, and Levi was entirely about tactful preparation. At no point had the feisty male assumed the events of recent past would transcend into the very moment Levi slipped his arm under her neck and held Juno close against his body, surrounded by his crisp, clean sheets and freshly fluffed pillows.

And as Levi drifted into slumber, he pondered how it was possible for someone as himself to be allowed to have a luxury (aside from his unlimited supply of tea provided by the legions budget); especially something so spectacularly unique. Juno's body was delightfully warm against his own, his arm fitting comfortably against the dip of her waist and around her front, resting against her chest. She was smaller than him by default, her body fitting snug against his with such ease. She was practically a long-lost puzzle piece recently found.

She shifted suddenly, her breath hitching and fingers twitching…against his own hand? Sleepily, Levi felt an involuntary smirk curl on his lips as realization set in. The tiny brunette hand sneakily entwined her fingers with his during their conversation. Her skin was smooth, aside from her swollen and battered knuckles. Had she held his hand for long? Levi didn't notice when she had done so or whether Juno had done it consciously. Whatever the case, he didn't pull away.

 _Calm_ , he thought to himself as Juno made another sound, mumbling something under her breath as her mind swept into a dream-like state. Levi's ears strained to hear her exact words, but he also was succumbing to the warmth that had consumed Juno. _For once, I feel calm._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey friends!**_

 **How is everyone?**

 **I thought I'd deliver some cute/savior interactions. It took some time - 14 chapters to be precise - to end up with these two admitting SOMETHING to one another. Man, what a ride... and I'm pretty happy with how it worked out. Although they have admitted their feelings, there are other moments they'll be faced with as Juno obviously has a modern approach to dating whilst Levi is... Levi.**

 **I battled with how someone so removed from affection would respond to this but I ended up choosing a simple approach. I read many stories where Levi is a smart-arse who swears in every piece of dialogue with an Alpha-male complex, which there is nothing wrong with! But, I didn't want to roll with that because at the end of the day, Levi is still human and conventionally, designed to want a companion, even if he never says it outloud and has an expert poker face.**

* * *

 **I recently have received such kind reviews!**

 **Guest: Thank you, I appreciate it! Hopefully you enjoy the story development.**

 **Davera: Ooooh, you are certainly on the right track! My concept hasn't directly be done before (that I know of), which is a relief, however it does involve titans in a second or third-degree perspective. Or, perhaps a first degree perspective, depending on how you look at it. Also, factoring 2000 years, give or take, left or right, past or present. But I can't spoil it yet! Thanks for your review!**

 **snowbarry11: Oh my, that is such a big call to make - so thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy my little slice of writing on the world, wide web!**

 **Emperor DeLacus: My dear, your review literally made me so happy on a bad day at work! I am thankful that you took the time to write such a sweet review, delving into your own thoughts about it all and what you liked. As I have mentioned before, it is so bloody hard to write a character that already exists, so thank you! There is always a struggle with dialogue vs detail, since I tend to write as if I am watching a movie in my head, so hopefully I keep the balance good!**

 **Dark Mystique: Thank you, thank you! Hopefully my story keeps you well entertained and happy :)**

* * *

 **I recently gained a few story followers as well, so welcome guys!**

 **Futhermore, if anyone has questions, theories, ideas or generally would like to put a thought out there, I am happy to answer any questions about my story. I am also trying bloody hard to create some decent cover art, but it'll take some practice before I am 100% happy.**

 **xxx**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When I woke, I wasn't sure what time of day it was. The room was darkened, but small rays of light skimmed across the floor from the gaps between the curtains. I awkwardly sat up and noticed the glass of water, apple and bread sitting on the table. Immediate constriction and pain shot through my side, sending my lungs to breath in sharply with difficulty. Levi had left some time ago, having been needed at another meeting.

"I'll be back in a few hours," he had explained as he pulled a black jacket over his shoulder. "Eat and don't do anything stupid. Shitty-Glasses will be here later."

"Do you need me to be looked at in the bathroom or somewhere else?" I had asked through my sleepiness. "It's just, I know you don't like mess…"

Levi snickered, a thin brow raising at my indication. "Better here than that painfully tiny infirmary. I can always clean it up later, since no one else would do a satisfactory job."

He disappeared behind the wall and the door clicked behind him. I had tried to keep my eyes open to figure out what time it was, but my body was against the idea. Sliding back down in the immensely comfortable bedding, I maneuvered my position back into a suitable shape and breathed in the scent of tea tree oil that lingered in the room. Smiling to myself at the realization that Levi had already wiped down his room whilst I slept, I quickly drifted back into an exhausted sleep.

In between my naps and fleeting consciousness, thoughts of recent came to my mind. Aside from the pain, I felt a combination of anxiety and happiness. I was uncertain how to deal with what had happened to me. They were thoughts and revelations that returned to my minds forefront frequently, whether it was during my sleep or whilst I lay semi-awake, occasionally lifting my heavy lids to gaze at the minimal furniture near his bed.

It was blaringly obvious that no longer did I consider _how_ I got here or _how_ I would go home. No longer did I linger on my traumatic experience of almost being crushed in my car or the shocking moment Levi plunged an unknown medicine into my thigh. These were all significant moments in my time with the Scouts yet they were no longer important. Had I managed to move past this? Or were the most recent abduction and attack overweighing my previous troubles. My journey, now spanning months, had been nothing short of ups and downs. Many shortcomings with depreciations were met with memorable moments, and to think – I had arrived and only cared about getting _home_.

A heaviness began to develop in my chest at the thought of home. What was home now? I could remember my parents, bedroom and the activities I enjoyed – but there was no sense of absence. I didn't miss the conventional items of my life, such as going out for coffee or worrying about staying fit and healthy so I could publically share my life online.

 _Online? I haven't thought about the internet for months,_ the realization stung on my mind.

A part of me did miss my parents yet it was more a sense that I missed them because I lived away from them, not because I had no idea if they were alive or if they thought I was dead. It felt as if I simply lived in a different state and rarely spoke to them because of my busy lifestyle, which made no sense in the slightest because not only did I have zero idea of where Paradis was or whether I had time-travelled, it was abundantly clear that my parents no longer played a factor in my life.

It was painful, almost deplorable how easily this sat with me.

Opening my eyes, I stared up at the ceiling. The rafters were old wood, securely pinned to the sides of the walls and peaking at the top. Even in the dim lighting I could tell there was not a speck of dust and that Levi had managed to regularly clean the long, logs of wood, despite his height.

Several realizations rang clear as I stared at the obnoxiously clean rafters; one, I had obviously been hurt badly which meant I possibly would not be able to assist in any future operations. Two, for some reason unknown to me, I had accepted this world almost too easily and felt as if I belonged here. Three, I had moved past my original trauma and now had to deal with my most recent issues. Four, despite the reputation he held, Levi was actually a kind human who fought for the people he cared for, including me.

At the thought of Levi, the heaviness in my chest suddenly swelled and warmth shot across my entire being. My nerves prickled with life as silver eyes flashed across my mind, a broad and muscular chest pressed against my back and callused finger tips intertwined with my own. Tea tree oil and citrus tickled my nose and with a grin, I curled inwards and hugged at my pillow.

 _How odd,_ I thought as a giddiness sprung in my gut. _I always thought he was attractive and I had caught him staring at me more than once but I had honestly believed Levi had used me. I guess he was just too scared and stubborn to let someone in._

"Hey, kiddo!" Hange called out, quickly moving into view. I had been so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't heard the vibrant woman enter the room. "Good to see you up. Here, let me get that."

She grabbed the bread and water, thrusting it towards me. Slowly pulling myself up into an awkward seated position, I thanked Hange and began to nibble at the bread.

"Levi seemed to be in an okay mood," she said with an overzealous wink. "I guess you guys had a nice chat?"

"What do you mean an 'okay mood'?" I asked, brow raised with curiosity.

"Well, aside from yelling at Jean for asking about you too much, he wasn't as snappy as usual at the meeting. Not to mention, Levi also looked well-rested for once."

"We went to sleep at about 2am. What time did he turn up?"

"Meeting was at 12pm, right before lunch," Hange sat on the bed, hugging a medical bag to her chest. "Which is rather impressive. That means Levi likely had roughly 8 or so hours sleep."

I nodded, chewing my food. "Well, we kind of confessed we liked each other."

"You _what_?!" Hange yelped, dropping the medical bag. "About bloody time! Did you know there was an ongoing bet about who would confess first? By the way, I figured it out that it was Levi you got your freak on with."

I stopped mid-chew, eyes wide with shock and mild interest. "A bet? What the hell do you mean? What bet?"

Hange grinned manically as if she had suddenly concluded the worlds greatest mysteries. "Who would admit their feelings first, either you or Levi. It was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes," I mumbled hesitantly at the grinning woman. "Last night I told him –"

"Hell freakin' yeah!" Hange shouted, thrusting her fist into the air with triumph. "Connie Springer owes me 150 bucks. Suck it, baldie!"

I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a little amusing to think that a bet was made about the tension between us, but it was also a little worrying knowing the reaction Levi might give should he find out that people were gambling on his teetering and lack of experience in emotions. "Ha, well there you go," I said before tearing another piece of bread and popping it into my mouth. "And how did you figure it out, oh smartest of the smarts?"

Hange lowered her fist, having held the victorious pose for several moments. Immediately a gleam shot past her features, a look I was very familiar with. "Well, my speculations began some time ago when he was so willing to let you ride on his horse with him during the expedition to collect your belongings," Hange paused in her tangent, light bouncing off her glasses. "Levi does not like people touching him or being too close without his consent, so for him to just let you ride with him was a little odd. And when I had heard about his frequent run-in's with you in the showers, that was even stranger because Levi tends to bath moments before meals and before he goes to bed, sometimes even four times a day because of his cleanliness disorder. He also likes to bath on his own, something I call 'Levi-Time'," Hange snickered at the title before continuing, "Short-Fry has a strange trait where he prefers routine at the pinnacle of his lifestyle, so to break this to see you – it was even stranger."

"Levi did that on purpose?" I questioned.

Hange nodded, her hair swinging with the movement. "Oh, yes. Levi doesn't break routine on Scout grounds unless necessary and that was not necessary. Furthermore to my observations, Levi was immensely possessive of you."

"You mean while we were training?"

"No, not like that. Did you ever notice that whenever it was you and any given male alone that he was always nearby? When he found out Jean asked you to the graduation, do you know what he said to me?"

I shook my head, suddenly very interested.

Hange stood, lowering her brow and taking on an all-too-familiar expression as she said with deadly accuracy, " _Tch. That idiot couldn't handle it. There's a reason why they asked me and why I agreed."_

Scoffing loudly, our laughter shot through the small room, only for the glee to halt as I was suddenly attacked with pain.

Hange sighed, sitting down once more and reaching for the medical kit. "Damn. We can talk whilst I work. Are you ready for me to check?"

I laid on the desk, legs propped up and Hange hidden by the sheet. She had slowly removed the padding between my legs. The dried blood from the re-opened wound had stuck to my skin, causing me discomfort, however it didn't hurt too much. Now that there was no prodding and stapling of wounds, I was a lot calmer and stared up at the ceiling once more.

"It looks like it's healing and taking the staple," she said from below the sheet. "Gosh my salves and medicines are the best. And have you tried to go to the toilet yet?"

"Nope. I think I'm dehydrated. I will soon."

"Keep drinking water and when you do go, try not to push on your pelvic muscles too hard. Just go slowly and gently," Hange stood once more and then said, "You know, I think the icing on the cake for me was how upset he was when you were taken. I mean, we were all frantic about it all, but I had never seen him so inwardly scared."

"Inwardly scared?" I lifted my neck to peer back at Hange. "Levi was scared?"

"Yeah. Levi had come looking for you after combat class and I'm not sure why, but he had checked all viable places you could be and when he finally came to me, the look on his face was indescribable. It was as if Levi had lost something he needed," Hange shifted in her stance, her expression settling with intent. "He barely spoke, yet his eyes were aflame. When we got into the Garrison, I had to keep him in check – which was very out of the ordinary. Old Levi, fresh out of the Underground would react with anger, not considering the outcomes, base his decisions strictly on impulse or instinct. As he moved up in the ranks, he became a lot more impassive and calculating, withdrawn and incredibly tactful. At the Garrison, more than once I had to hold him in place so he didn't burst through the doors and kill someone, just like Old Levi."

 _He was running on instinct_ , I thought bashfully and lowered my head.

Hange sat me up and handed me a clean wad of padding to place in my underwear. After I had secured it and pulled my clothing back on, I sat quietly mulling over the parts of the story I had just learnt. It was an eye-opener, learning more and more about the circumstances surrounding my abduction. It was even a bigger learning experience to hear more private information about Levi.

We had only briefly discussed our emotions for one another and aside from the Levi I knew as a soldier, a body guard or even perhaps a comrade, there was still a lot I didn't know about him as a person. I knew he had been within an arms-reach of my person since day one, whether we were on good terms or not. I had also known that he 'picked-on' me because he didn't know how to handle the feelings he was experiencing, whether Levi admitted it or not. Perhaps his withdrawn nature and stoic façade had something to do with his life in the Underground?

For a man who practically did what he wanted, really only respected Erwin and spoke very little of his personal life, Levi was still incredibly unknown to me. He held great determination in the things he believed in such as saving humanity and the importance of Eren's existence, which led me to believe that loyalty, hope and belief were big factors within him. Aside from his open confession of being able to partner dance, there was still so much I didn't know about Levi.

"You need to fill me in on what's happening," I stated, deciding to move on to the current scheme. "Have they secured a date for Eren?"

Hange leaned back into her chair. "Two days from now."

A part of me wanted to yell, object and argue against the information Hange had provided, but what was the point? Hange didn't decide this. What did this mean for us?

 _Us_. Has it been so long that my old life didn't matter anymore? 

* * *

Levi entered the mess hall, walking a slow pace. His injury had been bothering him, but there had been more pressing matters to deal with. Various Scouts lifted their heads to peer at him, their solemn and tired gaze falling onto his face, but Levi didn't look back. He knew that expression all too well; exhaustion and lacking hope.

He passed another table, catching a quick glance of the familiar soldiers he had recently spent time with. Sasha lifted her gaze from the plate of food, causing Connie to look over at him as well. Jean sat quietly next to Connie, a glass of water grasped firmly in his hand. Across from him sat Armin and Mikasa. Pairs of eyes met him, dark shadows resting below their tired lids.

Both he and Hange had informed Erwin about the mishap at the Garrison HQ. It was a hurried reporting due to the many ears nearby and circumstances regarding Eren taking priority. Erwin had been equally angry as the other Veterans, but had advised they must action this immediate threat first before anything could be done for Juno.

It had set aflame a threatening anger within the younger male as he listened to his superior after the reporting was nearing an end. It made logical sense; Juno was back within their grounds, _within Levi's reach_ , with wounds that would gradually heal. She was obviously in a delicate state, mild twitches seeming to slip by without her notice yet Levi always caught the fraction of movement in her hand. Juno had beamed at him even after what had happened, smiled in a way that tightened his gut in an unfamiliar sense. It made his fingers tingle, a warmth shooting up his sides and his chest constrict for just a moment.

But even as she smiled at him, Levi did not miss the dark shadows under her eyes or as she rolled away in the bed, the missing chunk of hair at the back of her head.

 _Absolute rage_. Gritting his teeth, jaw locking in place as he levelled his expression. _Those fucking arsewipes – think they can do whatever they want, running their brown-noses for those idiotic higher-ups. Pieces of shit, don't deserve to live._

The Captain snarled under his breath. Juno was back on their grounds, safe and sound. Eren was currently a priority and they would deal with her abductors immediately after. The issue was simply on standby, not disregarded – so Levi had to remind himself.

A sharp intake of air hit the back of his throat and Levi paused for a moment. His brain had been ticking away since the moment he had woken up. The male had woken almost a full hour before Juno had begun to stir. This allowed him time to bath, wipe down a large portion of his private rooms, frighten a rookie enough to deliver his reports to Erwin so he wouldn't have to himself and fetch some food for the sleeping female in his bed.

The sensations stirring in his gut, chest and dare say, his heart, was nothing recognizable to the raven-haired man. Levi had originally assumed it was similar to the excitement of beginning a new mission, but no – this was different. It was warm, tangible and perhaps like memories of how he felt for his mother. Only this was not the same caliber of emotion, this was a sensation of want, need, protect. Not the want of conventional standards, but of keeping. Not the need for material objects, but the need for air. And protect; Levi only knew the protection of self-preservation and those of his men, until it dawned on him that he was willing to kill every living thing to make sure Juno was alive and safe.

 _You piece of shit_ , Levi cringed. _You're going soft because something actually means more than humanity itself now. You dug this hole and now you reap the risks, whether you like it or not. Not that long ago, both you and Erwin said you'd never take to a relationship because it would detract from the objective – yet look at you now. Look what is happening – and what you're willing to do…_

 _"Don't over think it,_ " a rumble of a man whispered in the Captain ear, sending him into a frozen stature. A flash of luminescent eyes sped across his mind _. "Priority is key. You're both the key."_

Heat shot across his body and although Levi could plainly see he was standing in the middle of the mess hall walkway, only the small gasps from his throat was all he could achieve. Staring impassively towards the end of the hall, the stoic male felt a darkness slip past him and the cool tip of horns pass by his shoulder. A deafening roar began to rise in his ears and as if Levi had been sucked through a wind tunnel, he took one stumble of a step back and air rushed back into his lungs.

"You going to stand there all day, Ackerman?" Levi glanced to his side to see Mike staring at him with mild confusion.

Swallowing hard and assessing his own mental wellbeing, Levi sat down next Mike. _What the hell was that?_

"I guess you're still pissed about Erwin's decision." Mike said casually.

It was clear as day that Levi was not happy with the outcome but was willing to trust in the Commander. Even Mike and Hange had shifted hesitantly behind Levi when their superior had made his final statement.

It was obvious that Jaeger's transfer had been festering for weeks. Their reluctant behaviour to hand him over caused more tension amongst all the regiments. Tempers were flaring, suspicions rising and for Juno to be abducted by a Garrison soldier with Pixis likely unaware, brought immense stress to all those involved. _One thing at a time. The brat and that bitch are dealt with first_ , Levi thought idly to himself as he poured a tea.

Hange, Levi and Mike had been caught up to speed on the evidence provided by Armin. The immediate Scout's that had been part of each of the confrontations would play important roles. The only person who hadn't been advised of their role, was Juno.

"Is she okay?" Mike asked after a few moments of silence.

Levi grunted in response. Once upon a time, Mike had been one of the soldiers who tracked him in the Underground. The giant man had flown seamlessly, surprising Levi that a human of that size could maintain speed and agility. When Levi had been caught, it was Mike who plunged his face into the putrid, muddy water.

It had taken Levi years to adjust to both Mike and Erwin. Just as it had taken the two Scout soldiers time to do the same for Levi.

He had developed a mutual respect for both men for different reasons. Erwin held a strong devotion to keeping human beings alive. He had an immense desire to discover how and why Titan's existed and how he could eliminate them. Erwin also had a dream to live outside of the Walls, as people had once done in the past.

Mike, albeit quiet and a man of few words, was an admirable soldier. He fought hard, having participated in many missions and saving many lives. Mike generally kept to himself, focusing on his training and abiding to any requests that were given to him, regardless of its nature. Mike was, above anything else, immensely loyal.

But Levi wasn't sure about how much he cared for Mike now that he and Juno had confessed their feelings. Levi didn't care much for the time she spent with Mike, how she laughed at his little jokes that no one else could hear or how Juno would gravitate towards him as close friends would. Things were different and Levi was still grasping at the unusual feelings swirling within his chest and gut.

"It's okay, Levi," Mike murmured, turning his gaze to his fellow comrade. Levi lowered his tea, meeting his stare. The giant of a man gazed intently into Levi's watchful stare, brow knitting with resolve. "I know."

"And where does this leave us?" Levi blankly asked, lowering his tea onto the table. There was no tension, no need to feel hostile, however Levi was suddenly hit with the need to defend against whatever outcome would rise out of his comrade. Was it the lack of experience that led Levi to feel like this? As far as he was concerned, Levi wouldn't hesitate to challenge the hulk of a man. It wasn't hard for the ex-criminal to slip back into old habits…

"I've known for a long time," Mike muttered, breaking his eye contact. "She would talk about you during our combat sessions. Even though she made it clear that you had severely upset her, she always tried to find a positive about you – which I never understood."

Levi snickered. "I'm aware that I'm not exactly a likeable person. It's part of the job."

Mike returned his passive gaze to Levi and said, "Still, she always found a way to make up for it. I had originally thought that perhaps there was a chance, but the way she spoke about you – you were the topic of the hour, the day."

Levi returned to his infamous blank expression as he considered his comrade. The giant of a man let out a short sigh, lowering his fork and blinking several times as a thoughtful expression slipped past his hardened features.

"We're expected to not feel anything aside from rage, determination and hope for humanity, but we are also human," Mike continued before turning his gaze to Levi. "It was clear at an early stage that there was no chance for me because she made her decision months ago without realizing. Without you even realizing. I can respect that, Levi."

The defensive shield that had originally cloaked the Captain slipped away at the conclusion of his comrade's sentence. As he studied his expression, his brow lowered slightly and the determination in his eyes, Levi accepted Mike's confession.

 _It takes balls to do that_ , Levi mused to himself as he gave the man a respectful nod of acknowledgement. They held each others stare for a second longer before a slight noise caught their attention.

The soft murmuring stopped and Levi looked away from the huge man. Standing in the mess hall doorway, was Juno and Hange. Juno was dressed in another of Levi's shirts and casual pants, her feet bare and her hair washed and combed into neat tresses down her back. She leaned against Hange as she slowly hobbled down the walkway.

At the realization of who was entering the room, Mike promptly stood and collected his half-eaten meal. Through Levi's peripheral vision, the shape of the huge man passed by him with surprisingly soundless footsteps. He placed his dirty dishes in the wash bay and headed towards the door. Stopping by Juno and Hange, Mike leaned down and said, "I'm glad you're okay."

Juno smiled up at him before Mike left the room.

Standing suddenly, Levi covered the short distance and promptly removed Hange from the woman and replaced her without a second thought. Hange let out a dejected whimper at the sudden removal but decided to stroll beside the pair.

"You're too tall," Levi hissed at the dejected woman. "She can't reach to put her arm over your shoulder, idiot."

"Levi, it's okay," Juno chuckled as he tried to ease her down into the seat. "I can walk, it's just Hange insists my ribs be bandaged stupidly tight, so it's hard to move."

"It'll heal better!" Hange objected, turning around the other end of the table. "I'll go get us some food."

Juno fidgeted briefly in her seating, attempting to find a comfortable medium. She could feel eyes watching her – watching them – and how much it reminded her of when she first arrived. _Curiosity, wariness and perhaps a sense of interest._ Only now, there was another person with her which did assist in feeling mildly more confident. It was no new feat for the brunette and after a few moments, the stares and barely audible whispers subsided. Eventually, the murmuring and soft chatter picked up again. Sasha gave Juno a small wave from several tables over, Connie turning to smile over his shoulder. Jean gazed back, his expression uncertain.

"You didn't need to come down here," Levi stated with distaste. "I would have brought food up for you, not to mention you should be bed-ridden."

"I got sick of your room," Juno gently poked the males nose with her finger, causing him to frown and pull away. "And I wanted to get some fresh air."

"Who bathed you?"

"Hange. Why?"

Levi's eyes raked over her face, hair and neck. Juno immediately blushed, wondering why he was inspecting with such scrutiny. After a moment, Levi scowled and said, "I'm mildly impressed that she did a sub-par job, considering that filthy woman rarely bathes."

Juno laughed, wincing immediately from the pain. Levi shook his head, bringing a hand to her back and rubbing soothingly. The female glanced to the Captain, reveling in the concept that he had subconsciously provided a form of comfort in front of so many people. 

* * *

"Are you seeing this?" Connie whispered to Sasha. Their table had ceased all activities, eyes glued to the pair in absolute awe as the stone-cold Captain gently patted Juno's back as her coughing simmered. Juno appeared cheery, normal, as if nothing had happened, aside from how frail and tired she looked. Levi, although still stoic and rather stand-offish, was displaying a level of attention never seen before.

"S-she… Juno poked the Corporals nose." Sasha deadpanned, stunned as she stared at the older soldiers from a distance.

"He's…is he rubbing her back?" Armin blinked, voice barely a whisper. "I mean, he isn't really doing anything considered abnormal, but this isn't his normal gig. His expression is the same, the way he holds himself is the same but he rushed over to help someone sit down and is now rubbing her back. Is that even Captain Levi?"

"Call me crazy, but something has happened between those two." Jean grunted under his breath. "I only hope she knows what she's dealing with."

"Something has definitely changed." Sasha mumbled with a mouth full of food.

* * *

"They're staring at us," Juno whispered to Levi, hiding her smirk behind her hand. "I think people have caught on that you are actually a little bit of a softy."

Levi's eyes narrowed on the group of Scouts several tables away, sending the younger soldiers into a frenzy to look away.

"Moronic brats," Levi muttered, maintaining his threatening glare. "Saved their arses more than once."

Hange placed a tray of food down in front of Juno before stating she needed to see Erwin. After she had left, Levi returned his stare to the rest of the mess hall. It was no secret, Levi wasn't good at displaying affection or any sort of emotion towards someone he cared about. In fact, it was commonly agreed upon that Levi wasn't someone to display care or sympathy outside of the combat field. But he wasn't that void of emotion or incapable of displaying empathy… Was it that obvious to the rest of the room?

 _I just don't do it unless it's entirely warranted,_ he reasoned as his stare caught Braus rudely gawking. His minds-eye drifted to many fallen men who he had shared last words with. _No one here shows me empathy, so what the hell should I do it to them?_

"Tomorrow is the day?" Juno asked, breaking his train of thought.

"Yes, and I need to tell you how you fit into this," Levi sighed, turning to look at her. "Erwin has asked that you travel with him and myself during the feigned transfer. Jean will be pretending to be Eren. We'll be in a separate carriage."

"Okay, Hange did fill me in on the plan but I wasn't aware I'd be needed." Juno had lowered her cutlery, now staring intently at Levi.

An irritable grunt rose in his throat as Levi ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't want you to be part of this, it's too soon after what happened at the Garrison, but Erwin seems to think that we can hit two nails on the head if you're there."

"He thinks the soldiers who were a part of my abduction will be there?"

"Yes," his expression had become grim, lip twitching. "Erwin also thinks that by having you there, whoever in the MP's who runs the illegal human trade will recognize you and slip up. They'd assume we'd put you in hiding and by putting you out in the open so soon, someone is likely to screw up. We won't be able to do anything then and there, but we can later."

Juno mulled over the information, her gaze moving over Levi's face. After a moment, she nodded and took a bite of her food. Chewing thoughtfully, she finally said, "Levi, I know I haven't reacted as expected to what has happened. I think I'll be okay but what if something happens during this mission and it's my fault or I prove to be useless?"

The older male sniffed lightly, her words churning on his mind. It had occurred to Levi that she had trained a great deal and was at the very least capable of escaping with 3DMG if required. Juno had a unique skill of diverting herself away, however it was hard to determine if her injuries would prevent her. Or if mental strain would seize and take control.

"It's risky, but if Erwin thinks this will work, he has faith in you," Levi replied after considering his answer. "Like I said, we will be with the officials handing Eren over to them, not where the potential danger is. Besides, if anything were to happen, I'll take care of it."

"You think I didn't notice your injury, Levi?" Juno pointed out, eyes narrowing. "I saw you limping and you haven't worn your uniform in a very long time."

Levi grimaced, a familiar crease forming between his brows. "I don't limp."

"Sure, sure."

Once Juno finished her meal, Levi helped her clean up and assisted her to the table of rookies. He announced he would be back in an hour to help Juno back to the room and for the group of kids to keep an eye on her.

"If she wants something, you better _get up_ and get it, brats." He said firmly before turning and leaving.

A chorus of 'yes, sir's' fired from the table. They waited for Levi to be outside of ear-shot before continuing their conversation.

"I'm glad you're okay," Sasha said with a warm smile. "I don't know exactly what happened, but when you started to turn blue, I was so scared."

"I turned blue?" Juno asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, you went very pale and your lips turned blue," Connie went on to explain. "Levi was losing it, I was certain he would destroy everything if you died."

"Wow," Juno whispered. "Thank you, for helping. I don't really want to talk about what happened, but I am forever grateful for your help."

"You're our friend, Juno," Jean said from the end of the table, his eyes lifting to her face. His glance shifted, not quite looking her directly in the eye. "We would have done it for any of us."

The conversation carried on and Juno was glad to have a distraction. They talked about their observations and theories of the Female Titan and Juno finally had a chance to ask some questions. She hadn't had an encounter with a titan since her first week and Juno was not complaining, but it didn't stop her from wanting to know as much as possible.

Armin quietly went through his speculations, allowing for Juno to understand why they were executing the plan tomorrow. It bothered her that their number one suspect was the same person she had ended up in a grapple with. It made her skin crawl knowing she had so blended in without any effort. It made her stomach churn that Annie did not bad an eye when she murdered so many people. Juno had no real reason to assume that Annie was the Female Titan, but she was banking on Armin's knowledge and Erwin's faith in the young cadet.

The child genius soon left when Mikasa arrived to collect food for herself and Eren. Juno had smiled at the raven-haired girl, to which Mikasa placed a hand on her shoulder as she passed by. Soon after, Sasha and Connie announced they were taking Boo for a walk and heading to bed soon after. Juno had thanked the pair for their help in caring for the large canine due to her absence.

"When everything settles, we can bring her out and about again." Sasha had said before taking another bread roll and leaving with Connie.

"Can I get you anything?" Jean asked Juno, his gaze focused on his plate.

"No, thank you. Are you okay?"

The mousey-haired male looked up, eyes falling onto her face. "Yes. Why?"

"You seem… upset with me or something?" Juno said softly, her observation of the younger male uncertain. "Did I do something before… you know, the Garrison?"

Jean gasped quietly, his teeth gritting as he peered back at the small, tanned female sitting across from him. Clenching his fist, he muttered in quick succession, "Juno, does Levi love you?"

This time, Juno gasped. She had not been expecting the question and it certainly wasn't a topic she was well versed in. Juno and Levi had only just established that they were on the same page at the very least, and love was not something they had even thought of discussing. Based on her abrupt arrival to this foreign land, being subjected to a culture Juno was not entirely comfortable with, having multiple interactions with a small, feisty male who wasn't too great at conveying his feelings, in addition to recently being abducted and potentially finally snapping from the never-ending stress on her mental well-being, Juno wasn't sure if addressing the topic of love would be a wise choice at this very moment.

"I…"Her voice broke and she cleared her throat. "I don't know the answer to that, Jean."

"Juno, I saw you go into the showers and later, both you and Levi leaving."

Juno's brow creased, her jaw tensing as she narrowed her eyes on Jean. "Jean, what are you getting at?"

His accusing glare broke and those hazel eyes faltered into a gentle, pained gaze. "I- I know I'm younger than you, but… I'm a good man. I know you know about how I feel – and I just want you to know this because I can treat you just as good, if not better than him."

Juno watched the young man, locking his jaw when the last words left his mouth. His fists were tightly balled, knuckles turning white. He was staring at his empty plate again, an expression somewhere between broken and determined. Her chest swelled at Jean's courage, his will and drive to address his own emotions. Yet, Juno's chest did not swell to the very brim like it did for a certain fiery, stormy-eyed male.

"Jean," she said softly, drawing his eyes to her face. "Everything you have said could very well be true. I appreciate that you found the courage to tell me this."

"But, you already know what you want." Jean said quietly, a sad smile on his face.

"I already know what I want –" Juno repeated before stopping as Jean's eyes lifted away from her to someone standing directly behind her right shoulder.

"Are you ready, brat?" Levi asked, placing a hand on Juno's shoulder.

Juno didn't turn to look at Levi. She knew that the older male was giving Jean one hell of a glare, likely causing Jean to consider what he was going to say next.

"Good night Jean," Juno said softly, turning in her seat to take Levi's arm. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

They walked slowly out of the mess hall and headed towards the stairs to reach Levi's room. His gaze remained forward, arm propped up so Juno could hold on and steady her slow pace.

"What did Horseface say?" Levi asked when they reached the first step. "When he saw me, the little shit looked like he was about to start crying."

Juno sighed and said in a small voice, "Jean tried to tell me he liked me."

Levi stiffened, eyes darting to look at Juno's face. She dared to peer back at him, hearing the small snarl that left his lips.

"It's been less than a day, and I'm already needing to kick more than one arse," Levi growled, irritated. "I knew that horse-faced idiot liked you, but I never pegged him to have enough balls to say it."

"Are you jealous, Levi?" Juno asked, bemused.

The Captain narrowed his eyes on her before deciding to scoop her up into his arms. The little brunette yelped, surprised of the sudden motion of leaving the ground. Steadily and effortlessly, Levi began to ascend the stairs with the injured female curled up in his arms.

"I have no reason to be jealous," he declared as his fingers pressed into her waist and Juno's arms snaked around his neck. "As long as he and all those other brats stay in their lane, there'll be no issues."

Juno laughed softly into his neck, noticing how he twitched from her lips touching the soft skin below his jaw. Levi indicated for Juno to remove the key from his pocket, to which she then unlocked the door and Levi nudged it open with his foot. When he reached the desk, he gently lowered her to the ground. Juno stood in his arms, studying his face. When she didn't say anything after a few seconds, Levi broke eye contact and a slight pink rose in his cheeks.

"I could get used to this. Perhaps I should be injured more often." Juno said with a chuckle. "Levi, are you blushing?"

"No."

"Liar," she jeered, stepping away and heading towards the small bathroom. "Can you help me wash down? The bandages and ointments she puts on me, make me clammy."

Levi tensed as he neared the small room, seeing Juno standing in the confined space. She was pulling her arms through the sleeves of his shirt, then slowly removing the clothing. The garment slipped over her head and fell to the ground. Standing in just pants and a bandage below her breasts, Juno stood bare from the waist up, inspecting her appearance in the small mirror.

"You can't be so comfortable like that, brat." Levi murmured, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms. "You're going to cause problems if you just keep undressing around me."

She rolled her eyes, tilting her head to give him a side-glance. "If you are referring to how many times I was dressed and undressed thanks to my injuries, then you need to be less concerned. I'm not here to flash my boobs at you, I'm here because I trust you enough to help me. It's just skin."

Levi stared back at her, considering her words. In the times he had seen her completely naked, which was many over the past couple of days, Levi had not looked at Juno in a sexualized perspective. The circumstances and his moral being went beyond that. He saw a small, young woman he had slowly become close with, who was very, badly injured – mentally and physically. She was right.

She had filled the basin, Juno's gaze staring into the swirling water. Her finger tips hung over the rim, the water rising to each digit. Levi exhaled, reached over to a wash cloth and dunked it into the warm water. Juno looked up, unsure of what to expect but when Levi stood behind her, so close she would feel the heat from his body, his silvery orbs lowering to her shoulder as he gently grazed the cloth over a small flesh wound, Juno smiled.

"When I was a child," he began, voice deep and soft. "I grew up in the Underground. It was cold, we had little to no access to sunlight and my mother was becoming increasingly ill."

Levi gently lifted her right arm to run the cloth along her shoulder blade. He reached over, wet the cloth again and moved to her upper back. "People of the Underground city tried to live normal lives, but it was generally full of corruption. My mother, not able to run from the cards dealt to her, had to sell her body to provide food and shelter for us."

"I bet she did what she had to do."

"She did," he muttered, slight distaste and forlorn on his tongue. Levi continued to work along her back until he reached her left shoulder. "We had our own room in a small bordello, deep within the city. The bordello was full of women, running around in little to no clothes. My mother though, she always wore her plain, cotton dress."

Levi ducked down, running the cloth over her lower back. "She told me that they were all there trying to survive and that it didn't matter how much skin they showed, because humans were all made the same. I believed her – I walked around those rooms, seeing the things those men would do to them. I didn't know it was wrong or taboo, I was only a child. As I grew older, I didn't seem to care much for the human body. I had seen so much in my youth – men, women and the like – it was all just skin."

Gently, he turned Juno to face him and brought the wash cloth to her neck and collar bones, eyes still following as he wiped over the small cuts. "After my mother had passed and I had stayed with another person, I had several encounters. I wasn't sure if I did it because I wanted to or because I needed to, but it was hollow. All I saw and felt, was the same things back when I was a kid. It was just skin."

"You became detached?" Juno asked, her expression attentive and sympathetic.

Levi pursed his lips. "Maybe, I'm not sure. I was always short-tempered and not interested in conversation, but maybe I had sexual contact because I was a teenaged boy. I was just a shitty brat," he sniggered. "The years passed and eventually, I was brought up to the main land. I had several more encounters and I even cared for some people, but they all left me."

Juno saw his eye twitch at the last sentence, his gaze becoming somewhat distant as his hand moved over her collar bone. He was quiet, attention on the task at hand. Juno pondered over the words Levi was sharing, feeling somewhat special that he was so openly sharing a memory with her, but equally as sad knowing that everyone Levi had cared for, had died.

"When I saw you in the showers that night, I saw something I hadn't seen in a long time," Levi said after a moment, the cloth lingering above her left breast. "I _felt_ something beyond my control, and it was absolute hell."

Juno frowned. "What? You seemed to like it at the time."

Levi snickered. "Not what I meant, brat."

"Well, explain."

"I tried not to care about you because everyone I care about ends up fuckin' dead," Levi said angrily. "You, your mind, the words you use – it was living hell, because I couldn't fight it anymore. Do you know how angry it made me when the other Scout's would make comments about your breasts or arse?"

"I can only imag –"

"No, you cannot imagine because I almost beat the living shit out of Jean a few weeks ago because he asked to borrow some horses to take you out on a surprise trail ride," Levi lifted his hard stare, piercing into her contemplative expression. "Call this psychotic, but I found something that was more than the raw flesh I cared so little about or this doomed goal of saving humanity. Idiot rookie's like Jean and giants with no personality like Mike, wanted the one thing that shone brighter than everything else, and it was fairly clear that you were close to them," his stare remained stoic, however not directed at Juno, as he continued with a dry tongue, "how and why you would want them as friends or more, is beyond me."

Juno's gaze had moved from concerned to placid, staring back at him with a level of admiration and attentiveness of his honest words. "I drove my car into a world that doesn't exist to me," she chewed her lip, uncertainty on her eyes. "I found friends in an unlikely place. Had I known you had feelings for me, perhaps I would have stepped back from them."

"I wasn't jealous." Levi deadpanned.

Juno's careful gaze brightened, a smirk rising on her lips. "You said it, not me. And, I'd like to bring to your attention that I was convinced you didn't like me in the slightest, based on your early jaw-clenching when you were around me. You looked angry."

Juno gasped. Levi had quickly snaked his arm around her waist and brought her body against his. The force had shot the air from her lungs, but the soldier had been careful not to hurt her.

"I wanted you," Levi hissed, his gaze lingering on her lips. "And everyone was talking about you in the showers. You weren't mine, but I was still not going to share with those shit-kickers."

"And now?" Juno breathed, feeling his other hand had discarded the cloth and was now running up her side. "What will you do if they say things in the showers?"

Levi released the tension in his brow, peeling his eyes from her lips to meet her gaze. "And now, they know about us. They won't be talking when I'm there."

Juno's heavy gaze shifted across his face, falling over the curve of his nose and his strong jaw line.

"Enough talking," Levi murmured, his expression returning to its disinterested façade. "My point is, you are not the same as the experiences I have had in the past and I am not willing to share that fucking weird feeling with male or female, or someone is going to die. Including Jean."

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much," Juno mused as Levi pulled a clean shirt over her head. He then handed her a clean pair of pants and a new wad of medical dressing. "Do you have a fever?"

" _Tch_. Throw me your dirty clothes when you're done and I'll add them to the basket."

She could sense that vulnerability disappearing in an instant and Levi's firm, disciplined demeanor returning as if it had never left. Juno watched as he moved about, his collar falling open, revealing the muscles in his neck tensing and shifting with the rest of his body. He appeared calm yet alert, Levi's shoulders remaining square and a small furrow between his thin brows. Levi had revealed something deep within him and Juno felt blessed to have been that person to receive such a gift. Although that moment was over and the fiery male was now wiping down the droplets from the sink and muttering about water marks, Juno knew she was one of the few who had ever seen this side of him.

Juno finished cleaning herself, replacing the medical dressing, disposing of the old one in a bin, and re-entered the room. Levi was seated at his desk, the pile of used clothing in his lap as he held a several papers in his grasp. His eyes darted over the scrawl, studying the words over and over again.

"If it wasn't for that stupid girl attached to Jaeger's hip, I wouldn't have this injury," he grumbled after a moment. "It kills me that I can't be on stand-by. Those rookies aren't trained enough to handle multiple scenarios. And, it's even more worrisome that you're going to be there."

Juno pulled the clothing from his lap, allowing the fabric to fall to the floor. Levi sat up, lowering the reports as she carefully pulled a leg over his lap, straddling him across his waist, and sat down. He peered up at her, eyes lidded and lips moist. Juno titled her head, her hair cascading in long, dark drapes and pressed her lips to his. She felt the air hitch in his throat, his core tensing and uncertain hands resting on her waist. When Levi realized that Juno had willingly made this decision to kiss him, his arms snaked confidently and possessively around her, pulling her to him like the stars to the moon.

Her fingers wove into his hair as the embrace melted into one another and he rested his forehead against her chest, running her nails up and down his neck, disappearing into his thick, raven hair. Levi sighed into her as she massaged softly, leaning her jaw against the side of his head as her fingers danced invisible lines against his skin.

"You need sleep to be at your best, Levi," Juno murmured against his hair. "I don't care what Humanity's Strongest thinks, a good night sleep can work wonders and tomorrow, we'll need all the wonders possible."

"We'll be far from any action," his voice was muffled against her shirt. A small sigh came from his lips as her nails moved up the curve of his neck, onto his scalp. "And I expect you to wear full Scout gear in case you need to get away."

"Get away? From a titan?"

"Correct," Levi pulled his neck straight to look up into her face. "The Female titan is unpredictable and I'd rather you run away."

Juno considered his words. The severity of the situation was a great deal more than she had anticipated. The stakes were high and the mortality count was even higher. If it meant having to truly engage with a titan for the better of the people, whether these were her people or not, Juno was willing to play a role and abide to Levi's request. Nodding, Juno watched as the lines around his eyes lessened, Levi's hard gaze softening and he returned his head to her chest.

It had been a long time since Juno had seen a titan up close and it was certainly something she was not looking forward to. Her insides felt tense, a flutter of nerves and a feeling of dread. Juno knew Sina was the safest of all the cities, however, it was not comforting knowing that there was a small chance that Annie could still destroy anyone and everything.

"It's okay, brat – to feel scared," Levi whispered against her neck. Juno had stiffened against him, her hands falling away from his scalp. Several tears rolled down her cheeks as her emotionless stare focused on the wall across from her. "I won't let anything happen to you." 

* * *

**_A/N: So, some more time with Juvi... or Levno... It's official if I give it a name, right? Haha._**

 ** _I figured there would be no point putting too much action into every chapter because, well... I am predominantly on the anime train for SnK (please don't get upset - I do read the Manga as well and am currently up to date, however it's easier for me to remember detail by watching the show) and the most recent season and story line spans over a few years so I figured it's okay to put in more personal moments between the gang as not every day is a fight scene._**

 ** _I also think that because it's out in the open now, Levi is more aware of how Juno just attracts people like she is a ball of pure, energy. *HINTHINT* The poor man is just a lot more aware of how many people fancied the Foreigner. Boy gotta protect his gal!_**

 ** _It was enjoyable writing this chapter - especially with Mike and Jean - they are two very different people. Jean is rather rash and jumps-the-gun, whilst Mike is very thoughtful and calculating, so writing confessions was super interesting._**

 ** _I really hope you all enjoyed the conversation between Levi and Juno - it's super clear that their feelings are strong but Juno only knows so much about Levi and Levi just doesn't know how to open up, so think of this as baby-steps for the pair. Juno was born in the late 80s, so she has a super modern approach but Levi is a bit more protective of his personal thoughts and emotions, so it'll be rather interesting how these two deal with some pretty interesting confrontations in the next few chapters! There will be a very clear explanation after some key scenes from the anime/manga have been addressed, so hold on a bit longer._**

 ** _If you have any questions about Juno, Levi or even Boo, please do not hesitate to ask!_**

 ** _The trio are literally the main component on my brain when I should be working or studying. Lol._**

* * *

**_NOW - on to the reviews :):):)_**

 ** _Dark Mystique - I wish I could explain everything ASAP but I am so caught up in their budding relationship and the interactions with other people right now... More than once i have just wanted to throw spoilers out there! But don't worry - now that we have some solid ground between them, it'll get the ball rolling._**

 ** _xxXsilverXxx - So, Juno has balls confessing, hey! Thank god it's out in the open, I was so close to telling those two off for not admitting their feelings. To be honest, I showed my BF that scene and he was adamant that Levi would not have reacted the way I wrote it but really... the other option was that he just did that weird anime gasp a few times and not saying anything at all. And you know, Levi is a prick - there is no denying it. I'm trying to find balance in what he is as a character and how he would address a relationship of sorts. Don't worry, Levi will still be an impassive arsehole with a chip on his shoulder (like when Juno kneed him in the cheek - damn, girl!), but with reason. It wouldn't make sense if he was just angry all the time for no reason. I'll try keep him as personality-canon as possible!_**

 ** _iblamemikegreen - Wow! That means a lot, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I've also done some long sessions when I find some awesome fics, so I'm glad you decided I could be that story for you! Thanks for stopping by :)_**

 ** _TheLadyShira- Thank you for your kind words. I really hope you hang around and follow this little fic of mine :)_**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

After a quick check-up with Hange, Juno was instructed to take it easy. The internal wound in her cervix was healing quickly, but the damaged ribs and overall body-ache was going to take weeks. It was astounding to the mad scientist/soldier/medical extraordinaire that the petite brunette was healing faster than expected, yet not as fast as Eren or any other titan shifter. Juno rarely complained of her ailments and generally remained upbeat, but the small cringes she made during movement were not left unnoticed.

Hange had lessened the bond around her ribs, allowing for adjusted movement in case she needed to engage her 3DMG. Juno felt a nervous shiver run up her sides as the taller woman adjusted the straps over her body, remaining quiet yet calm as she decidedly made small changes in the fit to suit her injuries. Levi was already dressed in his black pants, white shirt and cravat, with matching black jacket, leaning against his desk with a hot tea lingering at his lips.

The rest of their evening had been spent quietly. After Juno collected herself, she obtained one of the many books on the shelf and began to lazily scan through the pages to keep her mind off hazardous thoughts. Having moved herself to the bed again, Juno had attempted to lay lazily at the end of the bed so to not bother Levi as he completed his paperwork, but to still be able to see him partially through the archway.

The older male remained busy, hardened gaze fixated on the handful of documents held in his grasp. _Words, words, nothing important, bullshit, bullshit_ , Levi mentally drabbed as the script stared blankly at him. It was too difficult to concentrate on correlating how many gas tanks verses how many soldiers were utilized during their most recent scout. No matter the size of the expedition, mission or routine watch, Erwin was adamant that all resources were accounted for – even the items used by those who did not make it back alive.

 _All I can think about is tomorrow_ , Levi blinked several times, letting out a small breath of air through his nostrils as his gaze lifted to meet the brunette resting at the end of the bed. She was laying on her back, pillows supporting her position, hair splayed out across the bed sheets and the book held up above her. _And her._ His brow hardened as he inspected the female. Juno had not complained about her pains or the assault on her being. _She better not have a break down tomorrow. I know it's bound to happen, but I don't know what I'll do if she does. Stay to plan or drop everything to help that brat?_ Levi scowled silently to himself, knowing the answer immediately. That familiar stirring rose in his gut again as the candle light flickered, sending a warm haze over her hair. The colour in her skin was warming up again and Juno appeared healthier than a day ago.

Levi had made sure she was eating, bathing, taking medicine and having her wounds checked regularly. He understood that because of her mental health and stress, there was a high chance it would affect her healing process if Juno didn't take extra measures. The woman was under a lot of strain, hidden behind a pleasant exterior.

Levi had seen this before. He had experienced it himself at the passing of his childhood friends.

 _And those arsehats think I'm as void as a black hole,_ Levi sneered to himself, looking away from Juno. _I've felt pain before. I've experienced loss many times. I don't need to shed a god damn tear every time something happens. Just because I don't show it, doesn't mean I'm a heartless moron._

Levi felt everything. The hardened soldier felt the anger of failed missions, the despair of constant bad luck and the remorse of the loss of his men. He was aware that his mind would cloud with emotion, chest constricting with response and his attention firmly on the situation at hand. Yet, the older male would not allow the emotion to transpire onto his expression whilst his comrades suffered around him. Levi didn't allow the solemn failures to apprehend his logical thinking.

Someone needed to keep it together. Levi needed to keep everyone together - to remain on the objective otherwise failures and fatalities would be significantly higher. He had to keep control.

But the bubbling in his gut, the expansion of his chest, were moods Levi had not felt for someone before. These feelings, these realizations were something that not only startled the seasoned man, but also felt… nice.

A shift in movement brought his gaze upwards again to Juno. She was now sitting on the end of the bed, closing the book on her lap and peering at him with mild concern. Now that she was sitting, the lighting skimmed across her features and setting her rich, chocolate eyes into a feline glow.

"Are you okay?" She questioned, lowering the book to her side.

Levi lowered the papers and grunted in response. He then closed his eyes and pressed his thumb and forefinger into the bridge of his nose, pressing firmly into the pressure point.

Juno studied the tense man for a moment before standing and saying softly, "You need to rest. I'll see you in the morning."

" _What_?" He snapped quickly, grabbing her arm suddenly as she brushed past. She peered at him with a frown.

"I said you need to rest," Juno replied blankly. "I'm going to my room so you can get some sleep."

" _Your room_?" Levi repeated, mild distaste on his expression.

The brunette shifted uncomfortably in her stance, lips pursing for a moment before she began in a slightly high tone, "I- I just wasn't sure if I was too much in your space. I thought maybe you would need some time to rest without me being in your face the whole time." Juno scratched at her arm, blinking several times before adding, "I don't want to annoy you when you're working and –"

Levi sniggered, pushing his seat back and standing in front of the woman awkwardly staring at him. Juno had stopped mid-sentence, her gaze lifting as Levi reached his full height. A smirk rose on his lips as he informed, "Monroe, I think it's relatively clear what _this_ is," his steely gaze shifted between the small space between them as he continued, "I don't reveal personal details to just anyone. I also don't let random soldiers wear my clothes, nor do I let them get their injuries treated in my personal quarters."

A smile had crept on her pink lips, cheeks rising as Juno listened to the male.

"Out on the field and during training, I am your superior – regardless of whether your actual status as a soldier has been confirmed or not," Levi added with a raise of a brow. She nodded at his declaration, seemingly taking in his authority. At her willingness to accept this, Levi's expression softened a fraction. "But during spare time or when we aren't working, I'm Levi. When I'm Levi, you can be in my room – provided that you aren't filthy. You can also do the other things people in exclusive relationships do – whatever the fuck that is."

Juno grinned at the raven-haired male, her eyes lighting up with glee as she said, "And is there an official title for you when you're _just_ Levi?"

"Tch. Like what?"

Juno scoffed and said quickly, " _Like what_? Oh, you know, a title that officiates what you are to me and vice versa."

"We're not teenagers, Monroe."

She frowned. "So I can't call you my boyfriend?"

The Captain snickered. "Did I stutter?"

The female scowled at Levi, eyes narrowing as she sniped, "Fine. Well, you're off the clock right now, so –" turning on heel, she sauntered back to the bed and collected the book once more. With a final flash of her exotic eyes, Juno said with indignation, "I guess I'll just call you _my Levi_."

 _My Levi_ , he repeated as he watched Juno open the book once more and begin to scan the pages. That warmth fired up in his gut and chest once more and the older male had come to accept that it was likely not going to go away. Juno was there for good and he wouldn't allow for anything to change that. Not even humanity.

"Not too tight, Four-Eyes," Levi snapped lightly as Hange pulled Juno's body to the side. He had not missed the small cringe she had made, even though he had been reminiscing about their conversation the night before. "You'll make her wounds worse. She just needs to be secure enough that she can get away."

"Levi, I know how to do the straps," Hange replied, irritation on her chirpy voice. "And I'm also her doctor, I know what will or won't make it worse. Anyway, does it feel okay?"

Juno had nodded, strumming her thumbs under the straps to test how much movement she held. Bending her knees and lifting her arms, she decided that with her injuries, the mobility was adequate.

"And the internal staple, has the bleeding stopped?" Hange asked almost too casually.

"No blood and no pain when I go to the toilet," Juno rose her brows, rolling onto the balls of her feet in awkwardness. "Do I need to minimize movement?"

"No clenching of pelvic floor muscles," Hange instructed then turned to send Levi a narrowed glance. "And that's a 'no' for now, today and the next few days."

"Time to leave, Shitty-Glasses."

"See you in an hour!"

Juno chuckled as Hange left the room, closing the door loudly behind her. Levi cringed at the sound and lowered his tea to his desk. His gaze rose to Juno, watching her carefully as she stood in an unmarked Scout uniform in the middle of his room. Hange had braided her long hair into one, long length down the middle of her head and back. Levi had objected at the possibility of the hair becoming trapped in something, which resulted in the Veteran tucking the braid under and into the nap of her neck. Juno was dressed in another of Levi's shirts, which although too big for her, was rolled up to her elbows and buttoned up to the top. The leather straps hugged the clothing to her body, along with the same familiar pants Juno had arrived in all those months ago, paired with dark brown boots.

He had cleared the space between them without realizing, his finger running over the strap on her shoulder and a crease forming between his brows.

"If I tell you to run, you run," Levi grumbled, his gaze demanding. "If I tell you to fly up onto the roof to get away, you do just that. Got it?"

"Will you have your gear?" She asked, voice small.

"Yes, but I won't have it on. It will be in the carriage, under the seats. The Military Police can't be suspicious of us, so I need to appear as if I'm not a threat."

Juno pressed her lips together, concern washing over her features. Intently, she took a moment to focus on Levi's hard stare. His face was like perfectly, spread icing – not a single imperfection with every bend and curve of the handsome features he was blessed with. Brows as dark as his hair, high cheekbones and a strong and refined nose. Pink, full lips with the smallest amount of day-old hair growing around his mouth and chin – something Juno associated with the ongoing stress and lack of time to maintain. Lastly, those steely, powerful eyes that demanded for those around to respect him. But as they stared back at Juno, it wasn't what they wanted from her. Behind the stone orbs, sat a dormant fear resigned for her. A fear she would be taken away.

"Okay, I'll do what you say."

They travelled across the courtyard, Juno's limp not as prevalent as the day before. Levi carried her gear for her, slumped over his shoulder whilst his other arm was free for her to grasp lightly. Fewer eyes fell upon them as they passed both new and old members, familiar faces and people Juno had simply never met. She spotted Sasha, who brought Boo over. The dog excitedly licked and bounced around her, erupting in whining noises of pure happiness. Reluctantly, she was soon removed and returned to a safe spot as they prepared the carriages.

"Hey," Jean said as he stopped by Juno. He was dressed in standard civilian clothes, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "You look better than yesterday."

"Didn't realise you were so observant, rookie." Levi replied bluntly.

She snapped her head to him, eyes soft and reassuring. Squeezing his arm for comfort, Levi reluctantly stepped away from the pair, not without one more warning-glare to the younger male. After he was out of Juno's sight, she turned to look at Jean with a calmer expression.

"I wonder if he'll ever get rid of that stick in his arse," Jean hissed as Levi continued away from them. "I just wanted to wish you luck today. Everyone seems to need it."

"I won't be doing anything," Juno said meekly. "But thank you and good luck to you too! Your wig is interesting."

Jean snickered, bringing his hands to his head and rubbing the offending object. "It's made of horse hair and itchy as all hell. Not to mention, Titan boy is the last person I'd want to impersonate."

Juno huffed, hitting his arm lightly in a friendly manner. "Well, here's to hoping it'll be a short but successful day."

"Yeah. I'll see you around."

The lanky Scout turned away, his eyes lingering for a moment on Juno before doing so. She watched him saunter away, disappearing into the business surrounding them. Soon, he was beyond her vision and Juno was left feeling even more nervous. She stood quietly, the noise and commotion becoming a simmering throb against her skull. Not another minute passed and Levi returned, placing a hand on the small of her back to not startle her of his sudden appearance.

"Did he try to confess his undying love again?" His voice was dripping with dry, unfiltered sarcasm.

"He just wished me luck," Juno gave Levi a warm smile and pressed a kiss to his cheek. This time, he didn't flinch or pull away, regardless of the eyes that fell upon them. "Remember, he's still a boy. He's over ten years younger than you, old man."

Levi snickered. "I guess you like old men then, idiot."

Juno chuckled, but it was lacking in the brightness she usually displayed. Her eyes peered widely and fearfully at him, her cheeks sunken as the smile disappeared. Finally, Juno murmured, "Levi, I'm _terrified_."

Unsure of the words to use, Levi brought her to his chest and held her close. Her breathing had become quickened and he felt her flinch when his skin touched hers, something that had not happened prior. Juno's was shivering, whether she realized or not and Levi was beginning to wonder if the trauma was settling in due to the immense stress she had been under for days.

Juno tensed her body then let out a long exhale. She inhaled deeply, and repeated the process several times before lifting her head and leaning back to peer up at him. A light sheen appeared on her forehead and the warmth was returning to her face. "I can do this," she whispered. "I can go through the motions when this is over. I can do this."

Levi kept his attention on her as they entered the carriage. She sat down against the window, her watchful eyes studying the hustle and bustle in the courtyard. Several days had passed and Levi knew that the severe strain she had suffered, would rear its ugly head very soon. It had simply punctured the surface just moments before and Juno's stubborn nature had forced it back under, hidden below her need to adjust to the events around her. He knew that her mental well-being was currently on-hold and would only wait so much longer.

"Juno," Erwin greeted as he entered the carriage, closing the door behind him. "I'm happy to see you. I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you sooner."

The blond Commander rested his sorrowful eyes upon the brunette. She was neatly seated, one hand resting on her lap and the other buried between her and Levi. Her warm gaze lifted to his face and Erwin felt the air hitch in his throat. She smiled at him, mumbling something about understanding the circumstances, but her eyes lacked a familiar spark. A blue-grey shadow sunk below her lower lids, faintly sending a dull hue over her skin. She was worn down, but still trying to smile at him.

"I really am sorry for not being there when you needed me most," Erwin continued in a soft, yet apologetic voice. "Levi and Hange wanted to handle the situation internally and from what I can surmise, they did a great job. However, I have read the reports and intend for these men to suffer the ultimate punishment."

"Erwin, we can discuss this later." Levi interjected.

"I understand."

"Thank you." Juno's voice was small, barely a whisper.

The carriage shifted and began the gradual journey to the inner city. Juno gazed out the window, watching the remaining Scout's lingering out on the footpaths or grass, watching the convoy leave their grounds. Sasha and Connie stood by the archway, arms linked and weary eyes peering back at her.

They moved into the town center and Juno let her eyes drop to the children running along the side of their carriage. Levi snickered, hearing a child call out his name and a small face bounce into sight. Juno grinned, waving at the little boy who stared at her with immense awe.

The further they traveled, the more beautiful the buildings. The walls transitioned from thatched wood, to rich white stone. The streets moved from dusty red dirt, to perfectly patterned cobble. The oil lanterns gradually progressed into actual electric street lights. Even the standard, murky windows of shop fronts were replaced with stained-glass panels.

"This is where they have working electricity?" Juno queried, examining the street lights.

"They only use them for public holidays or special events," Erwin explained, pointing at the lines hanging from each pole. "I don't know how they get them to work, but I know it costs a lot of tax payers money."

"I've seen light back at our barracks. How did we get electricity?"

"Hange," Levi sniggered. "Four-Eyes replicated that little solar-powered thing you brought with the music box."

"Wow, she really is amazing."

"And we don't let the other regiments know what she gets up to, for that reason."

The people walking the streets were dressed in fine cottons and silks. Their hair was neatly styled, some with shades of colour obviously not natural. Juno noted a young mother, dressed in a corset binding dress. Her hair was dyed a fire engine red, with nail polish to match. Juno's stomach clenched, processing the stark contrast of what the inner cities had compared to the small area they resided back at the Scout's building.

Gradually, they slowed to a leisurely trot and fewer people could be seen on the footpaths. Soldiers had arrived, trailing on either side of their convoy, as well as on the roof tops.

"I'm surprised they let them use their 3DMG here," Levi shook his head. "They despise putting holes in their building exteriors."

"Nile must be extra paranoid. He must be thinking we're up to something."

A few more minutes passed before a loud explosion shot through the air, sending a wave of vibrations towards them. The carriages came to a halt and Juno steadied herself as they exited out onto the now quiet street. Levi led her to stand just behind him, his hand remaining at an angle to keep contact with her arm. Juno could feel the tension in the air as a warm breeze passed through them.

"Nile!" Erwin called out to a man of similar height and brown hair. "Deploy all troops immediately. We should assume that a titan has already appeared."

"Are you out of your mind? This is Wall Sina!" Nile shouted incredulously. "There's no way that a titan would suddenly show up here. And who is she? The Scouts only had authorized permission for you and Levi, that's it."

"She's none of your concern, Nile." Erwin boomed.

Nile cleared the distance between them, an accusing glare on his rugged face. "It is my concern when I'm the one responsible for this transfer! What if she's a spy? A vigilante?"

"She is none of your concern because _she_ is with _me_ ," Levi warned, his hand tugging her closely to his back. Juno willingly let herself be close to Levi, watching the scene unravel before her. Nile glared in response, a fiery suspicion in his demanding eyes. They flickered to Levi, challenging the younger soldier but just as dominant male. Levi held his ground, his stance squared and voice levelled, "I wouldn't push the matter any further if I were you, _Nile_."

Jean flew from his own carriage, throwing his wig at an unsuspecting soldier. Juno had tuned out the conversation, her eyes quickly moving over each soldier, searching for an ounce of familiarity or an expression deemed as suspicious. It was no surprise that the soldiers on stand-by all looked concerned or shocked. There were no Garrison nearby, at least none that she could see or identify. Juno hoped that both Levi and Erwin were also scanning the people, but she couldn't be sure. Juno watched as Jean took off in a sprint towards the impending danger. Her gaze moved to the right of his slowly disappearing body in the distance, to see a young man standing in line, but further back, from Nile.

His gaze was hard, a snarl on his face. She couldn't see his eyes as strands of his long, shaggy red hair were covering the top of his face. Squinting slightly to adjust her sight, the man's snarl disappeared and he now walked briskly to his comrade, his body language replicating theirs.

Levi's grip squeezed lightly, indicating he had also seen the middle-aged soldier dart across the road.

"Hold on! What the hell!"

A Scout dropped from a roof top, lowering a case at Erwin's feet. "Commander, here!"

Juno remained silent, watching the man she now viewed as her superior, quickly and efficiently attach his gear to his hips. The air around them was becoming increasingly tenser, sending a shudder through her body. She had come to realise that shivers, shudders and random twitches were becoming a regular reaction as of the last few days.

"You're safe," Levi whispered, craning his head slightly to look at her over his shoulder. "Nothing has happened."

"Alright, all of you with me - we rendezvous with the capture squad!"

This time, Juno felt Levi tense against her as Nile blocked Erwin's path. His hand left her arm and reached into his jacket, remaining there as the scene rolled out in front of them. A heat was rising in Juno, a heat she faintly recognized from days before. Her fists were balled tightly, eyes narrowing on Nile as he pointed his rifle point-blank into Erwin's face. Juno heard the clicks of more rifles, aiming towards there small team standing in the middle of the road.

The opposing Nile shouted at Erwin, his face contorted into immense anger and hesitation. It was clear to the three of them, that Nile was not entirely cemented in his actions. His voice was loud, threatening them of treason, however his body was rigid, eyes frantically searching Erwin's face for answers.

"Think, Nile. I find it hard to believe that you are as thick-headed as you look," Levi dead-panned, arms crossing over his chest. "You're a hair-trigger away from making the biggest mistake of your life."

"Take off the gear before I shoot you!"

A soft, barely audible growl rose in Juno's throat, forcing Levi to tear his eyes away from the two men. He had not turned to look at her completely since they left the carriage and now that Levi was faced with her expression, he was unsure of what to make of it. She glared angrily at Nile, her pupils large, rendering her usually warm, brown eyes into a murky, deep black. Juno stood rigid, shoulders tight and static, almost recoiling her chest as if she were ready to propel herself forward. Anxious of what Juno might do, Levi turned his head back to Erwin and Nile.

"Nile and the red-head." Juno hissed. "He knows something and the other looks almost too similar."

The ground shook and the sound of shrieks and cries could be heard in the distance. Another snap rose into the air, a lightning bolt erupting from the ground up. This cracked Juno from her stupor, a gasp escaping her mouth as everyone glanced to the sky. In the not so far distance, stood two giant humanoids. The male, who Juno assumed was Eren, took off towards the titan further away. And although it was clear as day, Nile remained staggered, finger ready to pull the trigger.

"Sir! Sir! Please, sir!"

"About time," Levi said impassively as the MP rookie hysterically described to Nile what was occurring. "It only took two titans for this dipshit to listen."

He had spoken too soon.

Nile lifted the weapon to Erwin once more, threatening the soldier with accused arrogance.

"I know, I acted entirely on my own authority and I offer no excuse." Erwin replied with a determination stronger than a bullet leaving Nile's barrel.

Nile caught Erwin by the collar of his crisp shirt, exchanging a heated and angry wording. The gun was raised once more and Erwin chose to fight with words. He outlined the plan that was already in action and gradually, Nile's hardened expression changed to ice, cold fear. Levi was moving Juno towards the carriage, yet his eyes still watched Erwin and Nile with utmost attention.

The guns were lowered, the soldiers given instructions and Erwin was placed under arrest. Unknowingly, Juno had stepped forward, reaching a hand out, but Levi had caught her arm, keeping her by his side.

"Levi, stay here. A pointless death wouldn't suit you."

They paused, his hand tensing against Juno's. "No, I doubt it would. Anymore than it suits anyone else."

Juno was already removing Levi's gear from the carriage and handing it to the him. The ground continued to shake and horrid screams echoed down the streets, forming tunnels of shrieks and battle cries.

Once Levi was set, he turned to inspect Juno. She had discarded the green cloak, now standing in her unmarked uniform with both triggers firmly in her hands. She nodded, indicating that she was ready. A snarl tore across Levi's face as he took off into the sky, hearing Juno following closely behind him. She had to concentrate hard, reading his body language before he acted on his quick and sporadic movements, ensuring she kept pace.

Juno caught the hesitant stares Levi would throw over his shoulder, checking if she was close by or if there was any danger he had somehow missed. The air whipped around her face, stinging her eyes as she maintained a speed Juno was not accustomed to. Minutes passed, darting across roof tops and pristine walls, they eventually stopped on a building outlining the open space between the town and the Wall.

The Foreigner froze, her eyes falling on the two titans brawling and erupting beastly screams. The male, Eren, was missing limbs and catapulting towards the Female Titan. She was climbing the Wall.

Levi stood closely to Juno, attention solely on the pair of titans tearing down the entrance of Wall Sina. They stood silently, waiting to see what Eren was planning to execute to ensure the Female Titan would not escape. In the distance, green cloaks scattered across a roof top and Juno caught the glint of light bouncing off a pair of goggles. Relief caught in her chest, realizing that several Scouts she knew and cared for, were safe and away from the danger.

The Female Titan kicked Eren away, losing a leg in the process, as she ascended the wall. She moved quickly, frantically, like an animal in its last attempts of survival. Levi grunted, stepping forward to engage his gear but Juno placed a hand on his shoulder, pointing into the distance. A dark-haired Scout had already left their station, throwing themselves up and slicing through the Titan's fingers, sending the giant propelling to the ground.

"Move!" Levi bellowed, snatching Juno forcefully around the waist and sending them into the air as the Female Titan's head impacted the building they rested on. Juno pried herself from the male, engaging her gear mid-flight and working her way to the Scout's on the roof not far from them.

Blinding light pierced their eyes and Eren's screams deafened her ears. A clinking noise tickled below his screaming and as Juno reached the others, taking a place next to Hange, they watched in awe as Levi sliced Eren from his Titan, ending the shrieks and light abruptly. Juno stood silently, her stomach jumping from the sudden increase of adrenaline and fear. Gradually and as a group, they reached the ground to inspect the situation and the thick, impenetrable crystal that held Annie.

"What is this?" Juno asked quietly, running her fingers over the shining case. It held no smell, was harder than anything she had ever seen before and glittered like a diamond in the sun. Deep within the crystal, lay Annie. Her eyes were closed, her expression torn between peaceful and fearful, placid with a faint crease between her brows. Although Jean hammered his deteriorating blade against the object, Annie was unfazed and perhaps, unaware. Levi eventually removed Jean from the location, drawing the angered male away with little regard to their prior discussions. The older male could see the immense stress pouring from not only Jean, but the entire group of Scouts, and minor personal issues were little to nothing compared to this moment. Hange immediately instructed the team to remove the crystalized Annie from the premise, sending the others into a means of action.

* * *

I had felt awkward, standing there as the others were allocated jobs. Hange gave me a quick pat on the shoulder as she passed by, instructing soldiers on how to secure the metal netting before dragging the guilty Annie onto a wagon for removal. Eren sat on the ground, burn marks surrounding his eyes and faint steam rising from his shoulders. I considered the scene before me, wondering about the same steam that rose from my own body. Was it something similar, or a one-time thing? Hange had told me how the MP's had argued to use Eren for scientific means, a term that could be conveyed into many connotations. In this case, they would dissect him and determine what made him different to others. A part of me hoped that my strange incident was a once-off and would remain a secret, just for that same reason.

Once Levi consulted Erwin, we broke away and headed to a soldier guest lodging. The gates had been locked for security reasons and to keep us within their city. Gear was removed, confiscated and stored away until questioning would come to an end. It had felt surreal, a flurry of movements and an early morning sliding into several days.

I had been given a chance to bath myself, but it didn't distract from the muddiness of my clothing. Levi and I had been instructed to remain within the lodging, a small four-room building with locks on the main doors. Locks that had been engaged and were securely being monitored by several MP soldiers with equal Scout's lingering within their eye line, a silent challenge between the two regiments.

The lodge was conjoined to the main MP headquarters, which I soon learnt was not such a bad thing. We had overheard that Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Jean were contained a few doors away from us, whilst Erwin had not been seen for over twenty-four hours. As for Hange, I wasn't sure.

The bathroom was neater than our own shared showers. The tiles were egg-shell white and the pipes had been strategically arranged to be hidden behind the walls. No rickety groans as the water pulsated through the metal cylinders and quickly sprayed across my face and chest. Even their confinement rooms were prettier than our own rooms back at the Scout regiment.

They had fed us and let us roam outside in their small courtyard, which was obviously sectioned off from the rest of the city. Levi had remained aloof, impassive as he spoke to soldiers and would occasionally disappear to attend a meeting with Erwin. The air was cleaner in Sina, something I never really noticed back at our home. It was light, like the first breeze of Spring, which made me wonder what time of year we had moved into. The days were blurs and my shivering was still adamant.

Levi had insisted I have a hot shower. I knew a portion of the stern man was forcing this because neither one of us had bathed properly since we arrived, but he had also mentioned the muscles straining in my shoulders and neck looked as if they would freeze in their place. We had barely slept, something I was not particularly accustomed to, and Levi had returned to a more recognized form of himself; impassive, quiet and perhaps even cynical. It didn't feel offensive or mean and I had realized it was due to the severity of our current situation, but it certainly left a sense of disdain bubbling below my surface.

The water was warm, slowly increasing in heat until the steam rose around me. I knew if I opened my eyes, I wouldn't be able to see my hand in front of my face. The air became thicker, heavier, dense. I allowed for my eyes to remain shut, letting the water cling to my body.

"Idiot, your clothes are still on." His voice was smoggy from the immense mist filling the small shower cubicle. The bathroom itself was quite large with the luxury of glass panes instead of a shower curtain. I suppose I should have kicked up a riot that he had entered the bathroom whilst I was showering, but it didn't make a difference. I didn't even realise I hadn't taken my clothes off.

Finally opening my eyes as the glass door slid open, my eyes remained on the tiled wall in front of me. His body was close to mine, only a hairs breadth, yet he made no attempt to touch me. Instead, Levi hissed in pain as he reached into the spray of scalding water to turn the cool water on to lower temperature. When the water temperature was bearable by Levi's standards, he cleared his throat.

"Most people remove their clothes when they bath," he said quietly over my shoulder. "It helps to get the grime off your skin."

I sniggered. "Yeah, I don't know what happened. You told me to shower and I just got in."

"Juno, that was two hours ago. Have you been standing in here for two hours?"

Blinking hard, I slowly turned to face the Captain. I wondered if I had, but I honestly thought Levi had left only half an hour ago. We had an average morning before he set off in the late afternoon to discuss with the higher up's the outcome and resolution of the Female Titan. This was when the sun was still nice and high, but now, I was blatantly aware that hours had passed.

He had removed his clothing and was clad in only a pair of black boxer briefs. The steam had settled, allowing me to view the stern expression on his face. His hair was slowly gaining moisture, clumping in small bundles of strands. Moisture was collecting across his face and the heat must have sent a slight flush to his usually alabaster skin. Regardless of my observations, stone eyes stared hard back at me, making is near impossible to look away.

"I… don't know." My response was clouded, unsure. Heck, I didn't even think my voice sounded normal.

And once again, Levi was helping me bathe. He made a small huff, yet as he helped me peel off my well-worn clothing, I could tell that this fell right into his field of interests: cleaning. His fingers worked strategically, methodically and I certainly didn't miss the glint that flickered in his hard stare. I sniffed slightly as he brought the shirt over my head then worked on slowly removing my pants without jostling my prior injuries. They fell to the ground in a wet slop, the sound echoing within the tiled walls.

"Your bruises are changing colour, meaning they're healing," he concluded as he fiddled with the tie keeping my braid in place. "How are your ribs?"

"Sore," I swatted his hand away and quickly removed the offending object. He began to pull the tresses of hair until they lay in oily, dampened waves. "But, nothing compares to how it all felt five days ago."

He nodded, his forceful gaze focusing on my face when I returned to face him. I knew he was contemplating his words. Levi's eyes raked over my face, landing on the dark circles I had recently acquired. I knew he was looking at how dull my skin appeared, how gaunt my cheekbones were.

"Want to tell me why you aren't eating, brat?"

"Stress," I croaked, feeling the clamp in my chest. "I can't stomach it."

He was already lathering the soap in his fingers, bringing a quick bubbly foam to our sights. Levi lifted my arm and the scrubbing began. "You need to eat to function," he directed, voice reamed with indignation. "By eating, you are feeding your body, your soul. You are repairing the damage. You don't eat, you die."

A choked noise escaped my throat, cheeks already straining from control. I was already near crying. The sniffling was clear as day as he leaned to my side, scrubbing lightly over my ribs. His coarse fingers pierced through the thick lather, skimming lightly over my stomach. Levi had left both my undergarments intact, perhaps to offer me some closure.

"If you wallow in the memories of what happened, you will sink into a hole of self-pity," he sharply continued. "You'll become an empty shell, a hollow object that no one will remember or give a two shit's about."

My cheeks had started to hurt from holding back a cringe. Tears fell freely from my eyes, over my cheeks and down my neck, disappearing in the water droplets. Levi spun me abruptly, his hands running over my shoulders a little too roughly, sending my balance askew. "Do you want to become nothing?" He growled, as I whimpered in my tears. "Because if you do, I'll never fuckin' forgive you."

A cry escaped my lips. My fist had come down on his bare chest, not without Levi allowing it to happen. He barely batted an eye at my lash-out, instead wrapping me tightly in his arms as I wailed, my body racked with tears and pain. I fought against him, but I wasn't sure why. Levi held me tightly, allowing to support my weight as I screamed into his chest.

My own chest was on fire, a confined box of explosions releasing into the atmosphere. I had kept my eyes closed but the tears did not stop. My voice continued to wail, scream and cry until finally, it dwindled to a faint sob with the occasional hiccup. Levi had sunk both of us to the floor, allowing me to curl up between his legs and rest my head against his body.

"The tension in your neck and shoulders isn't so shit now," Levi said after some time. "Now, do you feel a little better?"

I nodded against him, another sniff of my nose. "Yes. You did that on purpose."

"I wasn't going to let you become a living vegetable," Levi bit back, pulling his head away from me to look at my face. "I know Erwin's preoccupied right now with all this bullshit, but I can't have you succumbing to your demons right now."

"Because of what?" I was the one to sit back now. Immediately, I had shifted in defense. I was still understanding Levi's motives. Sure, he had gone up and beyond to save me, we had been very close in the past and he had been willingly caring for me for some days now, but I was not always well-versed in his reasoning. We had confessed that we had feelings for one another, but did that mean it was all black and white?

"Tch. I know you're jumping to conclusions," Levi shook his head. "It's because I don't know how to fix this without resolving to tactical strategies or straight up killing them. We can't do that until this blows over. Don't think this is because other things are important – it's because we are in such a shit position, there's nothing else I can do and it fuckin' kills me. I didn't want to say those things, but it let out the crap you've been bottling up."

He wasn't wrong. Until we could leave the MP's, we had little to no leeway in prior matters. I read his expression, seeing that aloof stare but knowing he was intently waiting for my reaction.

"Okay," I mustered through a hoarse throat. "I know. My throat is sore, but I do feel a little better."

He brought me to a stand and finished off the cleaning. Levi even allowed me to wash his back for him, after a little hesitation as he considered my harmless offer. When we finally turned the water off, the sun had set. Levi insisted I wear his shirt while he quickly washed my clothes in the sink and hung them in front of the small fireplace. We both made absentminded comments regarding said fire place as it was simply something you would not find in our own rooms.

A light knock on the door drew our attention away from the fire place and a familiar blond head poked into the room. Armin gave a hesitant smile, entering our little piece of captivity and closing the door behind him.

"They're letting you guys leave tomorrow morning," he began with a meek, tired voice. "There's no point keeping you here when you both haven't done anything."

"How's the brat?" Levi asked.

Armin shrugged. "He's okay. Eren woke up this morning after being out cold for a day and a half. No one really knows what's going to happen with him because no one is really telling us anything. At least we're allowed to move around the small area they've given us."

"And Erwin?"

The blond sighed, his expression becoming grim. "We saw him briefly this afternoon. They were taking him back to his room. Those MP's won't even let him eat with us."

After three days, we were finally allowed to leave. I considered the information Armin had provided and bid him goodnight. Levi closed the door behind him, not without sending a distasteful stare towards the soldiers guarding the building, and went to collect the pan of water he had poured earlier. He placed it on the fire, allowing for the water to boil.

"Hey, where's Hange?" I asked Levi.

The raven-haired male adjusted the pan. "They didn't bother with her, Mike or Moblit. They've gone back to HQ to make sure everything is running as normal. I'll send a message across tonight so she can prepare for our arrival."

My thoughts were cloudy and unclear. Levi indicated for me to sit on the small, two-seater couch. I pulled my knees up to my chest and allowed myself to rest against them, watching the small pot of water bubbling. Levi had moved to the cabinet to locate a tea set and was now busily arranging the beverages. He walked lightly, almost soundlessly, across the tiled floor and had it not been for the rustle of his trousers or the movement of ceramics on a wooden table, I wasn't sure I would believe he was even in the same room.

I felt heavy, in mind and soul. The lingering pains in my body didn't amount to anything, now that I was focused on the past events. Flashes of our street encounter had crossed my mind in the last couple of days, but now that tension had left my body, I wanted to clear the smog in my mind and evaluate my options. It was unusual, assuming two people I had met in the street, were somehow linked to my situation. Was it too soon to investigate or was it not soon enough? Nile had been verbally aggressive and threatening, however, this could have only been in relation to the transfer. We had all noticed how he zeroed in on my appearance, wild eyes staring accusingly at me before returning to Erwin. I didn't want to clock it as something when it could have been entirely unrelated.

An image of the red-haired male flashed across my eyes and a nervous flush followed across my skin. The chinking of kitchen items ceased and I knew he was peering at me through a side glance. The red-head had a familiar jaw and nose, height even. His build was solid and of average height.

He looked like Evans

I swallowed hard, my throat aching from my previous crying. The memories sped through my mind more and the air hitched in my throat when another face married up with the two men. Evans.

It was hard to deduce whether they were related or maybe similar in jaw, nose and body size because the red-head's face was shrouded by his hair. I could decide that they did appear a little similar and it was something I wanted to work on.

Levi handed me a steaming cup of tea and I brought it to my mouth. He watched as I sipped lightly, enjoying the heat travelling into my body. He sat down and held the cup to his mouth, blowing lightly to cool the beverage down.

"We still need to talk about how you burnt that moron," Levi brought to my attention. "In fact, we have a fair amount to talk about since you've said nothing short of five words in three days."

Lifting my stare away from the fire, I caught him staring intently towards me. His eyes had thinned, expecting me to answer his statement.

"I wish I could tell you, but I don't know," a defeated snuff left my nose. "I was numb, then something told me to fight. And I don't know how, but I just knew my hands were hot and could hurt them. Maybe I'm like Eren?"

He remained impassive, the thoughts running through his mind and not once rising to his expression. It had become normal to me, not being able to see past his expert poker face.

"I don't think you're a titan," he said finally. "You've had the opportunity to change into a titan more than once, but haven't. I think it has something to do with you coming here."

"What, as in time travel or whatever it is? You think it changed me or something?"

Levi pressed his lips together, sitting straight even if the cushions of the couch were inviting. "It's possible. I'm no Four-Eyes, but it could explain your reactions to things here. Think about the fever, your inability to burn and there's no denying that you took to training as if you'd been doing it for years."

"You think I'm good at training?"

"Tch. Don't hold your breath," Levi huffed and I chuckled in response. "Did you have any of those issues or traits back where you're from?"

I shook my head. As far as I knew, I was like any other person my age; trying to juggle the pressures of society whilst attempting to be happy with myself. I was a literal cookie-cutter young adult.

"Hange will want to spend a couple of days with you when we return," Levi concluded, removing my now empty cup from my grasp. "She's likely been dying to do some tests and reports on everything that has happened."

* * *

Juno and Levi left the MP regiment as soon as the sky had begun to brighten. They had spent the remaining portion of the evening in the living room, enjoying the silence and occasionally touching on the recent issues. She had wondered how Levi could maintain such comfort for long periods of silence. He sat back into his seat, a leg propped so to rest his ankle against his knee. He was now onto his third cup of tea, staring intently into the dying embers of the small fire they had lit earlier in the evening. Levi had promptly handed Juno a small roll and an apple sometime after they had entered the sitting area, but had simply skipped a meal for himself. It had puzzled Juno seeing interactions like this; Levi was known to be impassive and rarely displayed caring tendencies unless it was warranted. The past few days, he had devoted more care into her wellbeing than she had ever witnessed in her time on this land. However, when they were in public, Levi retained a more professional air to himself which she credited to his rank as a soldier and the reputation he upheld, even if he expressed that he 'didn't give a shit what other idiots thought'.

Juno concluded that even though it was sometimes confusing, she was still grateful.

When they left Sina, she had clung to his torso as the horse took off in full speed. The steed was much greater in size than the pair combined, so the towns became a blur as it pumped its magnificent legs, and soon they arrived back at the familiar regiment.

"I need to properly clean myself," Levi grimaced, pinching at the edges of his shirt. Levi had bathed twice daily, but she knew the poorly washed clothing was driving him insane. They had brought the horse to the stables and had now moved to the main walkway. "I feel fuckin' disgusting."

He walked Juno to Hange's room and paused in front of her, a firm gaze falling onto her face. She could see the uncertainty in his eyes, the unsure options of how Levi _should_ or _would_ act in the public eye now that they were together. He had assisted Juno when she was still freshly wounded, so the interactions were more so to help her move around. Now that she was walking freely, albeit slight pain to her sides, Levi was now left with the puzzlement of how to show public displays of affection without condemning himself to the rookie's he punished for making-out in the hallways.

Juno broke into a smile, her eyes flashing with a familiar gleam he had not seen in a while.

"What, brat?" He pressed.

"I think, for the first time ever, I am witnessing you being awkward," her smile widened into a grin. "You might have that same ole' expression, but I've spent enough time with you now to know that you don't know if it's okay to kiss me in public."

The faintest of pinks rose on his cheeks, sending Juno into a quick giggle. The soldier's lips thinned, eyes narrowing on Juno. "You do understand that dating amongst ranks is prohibited," he said with a slight bite in his tone. "More so, this doesn't exactly fit that criteria."

"Fine, well, I have no qualms about it all," Juno shrugged, a brow rising inquisitively as she reached for the door handle. "I can leave without a proper good-bye."

It had been a factual statement. They had spent a lot of time together, even sharing a bed and sourcing comfort against each other's forms. He had seen her bare flesh on multiple occasions, as Juno had of him, but they had remained as professional in the public eye as they had appeared walking down the walkway.

A hand grasped her quickly, pulling her around and against his chest. The air left her lungs as she was met with granite eyes a hairs breadth away, staring down at her with an intensity Juno could simply never get used to. Before she could break into a smile, her mouth was attacked roughly, sending a groan to rise in her throat as Levi's tongue pressed against her own. Juno's brain startled and churned into pure static as one hand pressed into her back and the other grasped a full hand of her backside, squeezing and pushing her hips into his. The air entering her lungs smelt of tea leaves and spices, a scent that managed to kick her brain into gear, registering that the door to her right had suddenly flung open.

Hange halted, eyes wide with surprise as the couple blocking her door pulled away from one another. A pair of brown orbs shone with amusement whilst a steely pair narrowed with irritation. Hange pursed her lips, took a step back and closed the door.

Juno broke into a snicker, cheeks a pretty pink as she embarrassingly hid her face against Levi's neck. The pulse in his neck hammered quickly against her cheek. "I guess you don't care about people seeing us then?"

Levi sniffed lightly, his grasp lessening and hands moving to rest on her hips. "Like I said, you don't fit the criteria. I've been wanting to do that since what happened in the showers, so I apologize if that was rough."

She lifted her gaze to meet his and Levi saw a glint in those warm iris'.

"I liked it."

Levi's familiar impassive expression broke ever so slightly, as she smirked, opened the door and vanished into Hange's room.

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Xmas!**

 **Today is the 25th in Australia, so some of you will still be enjoying Xmas Eve - so this is my gift to you :)**

 **I've been super busy with wrapping up work for the year, as well as organising gifts and attending Christmas parties. Honestly, it has been non-stop every weekend since September. Thankfully, I only have a wedding to attend first week of January (FYI - I live in Australia... which means it's about 35 degrees = 95F around this time of the year) and I'm a bridesmaid and lordy, lord - I have to take part in photos. After this, I have two weeks off! Woo!**

 **Unfortunately I didn't get to proof read this too much due to work, but hopefully it isn't too bad. I won't be answering/replying to reviews today due to obvious reasons, however I will respond to ch 15 - 16 in the next chapter.**

 **It may seem like it's dragging on right now, but I can't bring myself to have action every single chapter. I just can't! I want them to have normal and awkward interactions as well...Hopefully you aren't bored!**

Side note: Do I have any followers who are gamers? I recently bought a PS4 and started The Witcher 3 - OMGosh... I am loving it. Brings me back to my Fable days. I also got Skyrim and Fallout 4 but haven't had a chance to play yet.

 **Regardless of whether you celebrate Xmas or not, I hope you all have a wonderful and safe holiday break.**

 **xxx**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The air in my throat finally left my body and I leaned back into the closed door. Closing my eyes, I relished the heat running up my legs and the pulse thumping in my bitten lips. It felt as if my thighs, my brain, my everything was swirling in a mist of raven hair and tea leaves. I hadn't expected the abrupt claim on my mouth but I wasn't going to object. Levi had an effect on me; it was as if drawing a positive to a negative, an unruly pull that no matter how hard you tried to object, it simply couldn't be avoided due to nature.

Blinking after a moment, I considered how I had almost forgot about this connection. Due to the recent events, I had barely been able to keep afloat amongst the tension of Scout issues, including my own. We had moved so quickly from Eren's failed transfer, to my own abduction, followed by whatever would occur in the next few days, that I couldn't process everything that was happening.

I knew Levi was holding back.

Levi was also deep within the politics of the Walls, leaving it hard to discuss us. Eren's faux transfer, although successful to a degree, obligated the Captain into delegating his priorities based on his own soldier expectations. Because of this, Levi was even more indifferent than I was used to. It made me wonder if he was festering his anger from my abduction deep within himself, keeping it well fed until he so desired to release the fury. He kept his anger well-hidden and under control, favoring a quick-wit and demanding stare, but I had seen that familiar jaw tense more than once in the past few days.

My bruises and cuts were healing nicely. Hange had given me multiple shots, vitamins and a salve I couldn't pronounce. She had insisted that all the medical products she had made were approved by Erwin, not that it mattered to Hange because Erwin had no idea about medical grade ingredients. I had questioned her briefly, slightly skeptical about the mixed vials Hange thrust towards me a few days before, but after seeing how the aches were settling and the bruises simmering quicker than expected, I didn't raise an opinion again.

No wonder Erwin hid her skills from the other regiments.

Perhaps the swelling that had gone down, the battered bruises that were returning to my normal skin tone and the cuts healing quickly, renewed Levi's physical attraction to me. He never made a comment about my wounds when he saw me change or when he had previously helped with my injuries, which made me like Levi even more. Or perhaps he was, as I had previously theorized, was simply too good at the game and holding back?

However, it did occur to me that Levi was rather level headed and many people weren't aware that he was rather attentive, taking particular notice in the way humans behaved. His façade of remaining stoic, only speaking when necessary and invoking respect and fear from everyone around him, was just the surface layer of Levi. After spending more time with him, I had come to realise that Levi was very good at reading people, paying close attention to their actions, the things that made a person tick. Levi was so good at this game, I was surprised to realise he had this skill.

And because of this skill, it dawned on me that he simply hadn't made any attempt to be intimate because he knew I wasn't ready, even if at this very moment, I wanted him.

"Gonna stand there all day thinking of Captain Shorty?" Hange chirped from the other side of the room.

A smile rose on my lips as I sat down across from her desk, rolling my sleeves up as Hange readied her medical supplies.

"Sorry about that," I began with embarrassment hot on my cheeks. "It just happened and I didn't even know you were in your room."

Hange scoffed, drawing a sterilized syringe and placing it on a tray. She then took a looped belt and slipped my arm through it, tightening it lightly. "Pfft, don't worry about it. It's good to see Levi with a different expression besides angry or impassive, even if that expression is lustful."

Hange wiped across my vein with alcohol and I immediately looked away as she gently brought the needle into my flesh. "How are the injuries, by the way?" She asked, drawing my attention away from my arm.

"Good, thank you. I can walk okay; the bruises and cuts are healing very quickly. The ribs are still a tad rough, but I can move for the most part."

"And the staple?" Hange asked, not bothering to look at my heated cheeks. "I'd like to assume you both have self-control, even after that little display."

A nervous laugh left my lips. "Well, there's been zero intimacy but it's only been about a week since everything has happened. I mean, a lot has occurred in the past few months and sometimes, it doesn't feel like I have the time or energy to even register that Levi and I are…I don't even know what we are. So far, he has just looked after me like I'm his child. If it wasn't for his need to protect me or that kiss, I'd almost assume I was a burden."

Hange snorted, removing the needle and pressing a clean swab onto the prick in my arm. "Can I tell you something about Levi that you promise you won't tell him or anyone else?"

I nodded with slight suspicion. "You're not going to tell me he has some sort of sexually transmitted disease or something, are you?"

"Oh, gosh no! I wouldn't let him even kiss you, if that was the case!" She scoffed, tapping the vial of blood and eyeing it carefully. "Okay, you realized how Petra loved Levi?" I nodded in response, a gloom rising in my chest at her name. The quirky brunette continued, "She had been here for maybe three years before she was recruited into the Special Op's team. During that time, there was a rumor going around that Petra was saving herself for the Captain."

"Really?" I asked, slightly gob smacked from the unsuspecting information. "Forgive me for sounding like a gossiping school girl, but how old was Petra when she was recruited? Because you guys start them young, which worries me."

"She was 15 when she joined the Scouts and almost 19 when Levi selected her. By the time you arrived, Petra was 21 years old," Hange carefully placed the three test tubes of blood into a secure case and slipped the case into a chilled cabinet. She then took her cup of coffee and sat down across from me. "During her time with us, she worked very hard to get close to Levi, and Levi, as you are aware, isn't the easiest to get to know. He's reserved, sometimes immensely cold and generally a bit of a prick. Anyway, she developed a strong attraction to him as she got older, to the point that Petra was becoming practically what Levi doesn't like. Do you know what Levi doesn't like?"

"Everything?" Hange scoffed in response to my dry humor as I added, "I dunno. I suppose people who cling to him? He gets weird about Eren sometimes because the boy borderlines obsession, but in saying that, Levi also doesn't bother to kill him, which makes me wonder if he silently enjoys it."

"Exactly!" Hange sang out with a cheerful grin. "Levi is good at killing, that's a given. But he isn't good at human connection, so when Petra latched on like a titan at a human buffet, he wasn't sure what to do because a) Petra was damn good at killing titans and b) she was in his immediate team, so he couldn't get away from her."

"Did he ever develop feelings at some point?"

"No, not that I can recall. Levi can make friends if you can understand his personality, but I had never seen him connect with someone until you came along. With Petra, Levi continued to act as her Captain and she remained the sweet, caring Petra we all knew and loved, until she told him about her concerns of dying young and if he could fulfil her wish because the Scouts tend to have a high kill rate."

My heart was starting to beat in my ears as Hange took a sip of her coffee, her tired lids draping over her eyes as the caffeine entered her body. A sense of scorned curiosity was rising in me as Hange poured this information out into the open, especially since I had just arrived from a hot make-out session with said Captain in the hallway, outside of her door. I was deeply invested in this conversation because Levi had only ever mentioned a few personal things about himself openly without me asking. It didn't appear that he was hiding information from me, but rather that it was a topic he wasn't keen on tampering with. It always made me wonder if Levi was ashamed or perhaps not wanting me to know his past. Now that Hange was releasing this information so freely, I wanted to understand Levi even more – I just wasn't sure what exactly she was going to tell me and whether I'd like it or not.

"Shortly before you arrived, Petra had lost some of her old squad members during a short mission to recover a plot of farming land. One of which, was a male friend she knew loved her and Petra never returned the feelings, but somehow, they remained friends. She was devastated and on a rainy night, she stormed into Levi's room and poured her heart out to him."

"But, Levi doesn't like anyone in his room…" I peeped out.

Hange nodded in agreement. "I know! I don't know how she got in, but poor Shorty was only dressed in some civvie pants and in comes Petra, wet to the bone and confessing how she knows he won't love her, it's completely fine and that she will likely die young because she isn't as skilled as Levi, but if he could please do her an honor of taking her virginity, she would feel as if she had at least accomplished something personally before she died."

Hange stopped, her gaze settling onto my face. My jaw must have hit the table as I felt the sharp intake of air hit the back of my throat, sending me into a small fit of coughs. She shuffled her coffee to me and I gladly took a sip to clear my throat before finally taking a deep breath and saying in a level voice, "Right. Levi took her virginity. I need you to explain more as to why this happened."

"Apparently, she just wanted to know the touch of a man before she died and she had great trust in him."

"How did Petra know she was going to die so soon?" I asked, scrunching my nose slightly. "That's a big call to make. She always seemed level-headed, skilled and overall a nice person, so why would Petra assume that she would never live to at least Erwin's age."

"Not sure, kiddo," Hange reached over, grasping her coffee once more. "Scout's arrive, Scout's never return. I suppose she just knew she wasn't going to live long. Anyway, Levi did it and after it happened, Petra was as normal as ever. I mean, she still hung around him and treated him like royalty, but Levi did it because it was something she needed."

"I have two very important questions, Hange, and you need to really consider your answers," I began as I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees and staring expectedly into her eyes as I asked, "How do you know this and why are you telling me?"

"To answer the first question, I saw her go into his room and eavesdropped on the conversation," she replied matter-of-factly and with little to no shame. "And your second question, I'm telling you because Levi is a lot more complex than you may realise."

"Go on."

"He may seem like he doesn't care, but Levi probably cares the most. You know he isn't good at expressing himself, but he gives the absolute most on the care factor. You said things were so-so, but what I understood was that Levi wasn't acting like someone who is romantically tied to someone, correct?"

I frowned at her, considering the string of sentences Hange had thrown at me. "Correct. Aside from caring for my wounds and potential brain snap, which almost seems like a chore for him, I haven't witnessed any form of affection besides just in your door way."

"Look – I don't know if they actually did it, but probability stands pretty high. She was in there a long time," Hange sat back, carefully watching me as she added with indignation, "Short-Fry doesn't just bathe people, Juno. He doesn't get up to help them hobble to their seat and he certainly doesn't shower at the same time as them from fear that a rookie glued to her hip may try to cop a feel while she is unsuspecting," Hange's blinked, her warm eyes sparkling. "I don't want you to doubt his intentions _and_ don't think I told you about Petra to make you angry at him or her. I told you because I want you to know that Levi cares a great deal about the people closest to him and you are the closest that anyone has ever been to Levi. _He loves you, whether you realise it or not_." 

* * *

Juno finished up her medical with Hange and found herself standing in the middle of the walkway, staring into the courtyard. After her friend had inspected her healing wounds and confirmed there was no need for additional creams or serums, Hange had instructed Juno to relax and go about her day as normal. _But how?!_ Juno had stayed quiet for the remaining time with Hange, processing their conversation and the very last comment the Veteran had said before changing the subject altogether.

"…He loves you, whether you realise it or not."

Blinking several times, Juno jolted from a large hand resting on her shoulder. Turning to be greeted with a wide chest, she brought her eyes up to a familiar rugged face.

"I'm glad you're back on site," Mike began with intent. "Hange, as well as some of the rookies haven't shut up about you, Levi and their friends. I guess they were concerned if the MP's would ever let you free."

Juno smiled up at the giant, trying her best to disguise the fogginess on her mind and expression. "I'm glad to be back too. What's the plan now?"

"Erwin has sent word that he should be returning shortly, but we all know how they like to drag their decisions out for as long as possible. We estimate over a week before anything can be actioned."

Nodding slowly, Juno pressed her lips and began strolling towards the mess hall. Mike slowed his pace, matching her short steps as the pair continued their conversation of recent events. Juno pondered how Mike interacted with other people, against how he conversed with Hange, Levi, Erwin and herself. He was never big on meaningless chatter, preferring to keep to himself and observe the events around him, however, Juno had seen how he spent a fair amount of time with Nanaba, his introverted personality slipping away to a more welcoming ambivert.

"I'm…sorry I wasn't there to help you when you were taken."

Juno's head snapped up, peering into Mike's expression. His brow was knitted, worry lines appearing around his eyes. He broke his stare, lowering to a space near her shoulder as he continued, "I knew they were there, I had smelt them long before it happened – when they arrived. Because they were soldiers who had permission to be here, it didn't occur to me that they would so much as attempt to kidnap someone. I'm sorry, Juno."

Her gaze softened. "It isn't your fault, Mike. How were you to know that the person you smelt was going to kidnap someone? As far as we all knew, they were here for a routine class. There was no way that any of us could have assumed the worst."

Mike's look lifted to her face once more, brow still firmly set in disdain, "I still should have been there. I was closest to where you were abducted."

Juno reached out, placing her small hand on his arm and squeezing lightly. "It's fine. We'll be okay."

They parted ways, Juno watching as the friendly giant walked into the distance, not without peering over his shoulder to throw her a brief smile before he disappeared into another building. Sighing, she sniffed the air and wondered what Mike smelt when he was near her. A part of her hoped it wasn't anything bad since she hadn't washed her clothing in a few days. This prompted Juno to head to her room to collect some fresh clothes.

"Boo!" Juno shrieked with glee as the massive dog propelled itself off her bed and threw itself onto her legs. She laughed with pure glee, lowering herself to her knees so that she could roll and wiggle with the excited dog. The happy canine let out small whimpers of excitement as it danced around Juno, her thick, solid tail whipping against the furniture and Juno's legs.

Juno gradually sat down on her bed, the large dog following and jumping up by her. Together they played, the brunette chuckling to herself until her laughter rolled into brief whimpers. The dog halted, it's warm gaze resting on her face as Juno erupted into tears. 

* * *

Levi sniffed lightly, bringing his freshly brewed tea to his lips. He had finished bathing and changed into a fresh uniform, having thrown out the previous clothing he had worn earlier as Levi deemed the items impossible to clean correctly. Several hours had passed since their return and Levi was already knee deep in reports. The Scouts were not a large regiment, however, with fewer upper soldiers to complete reports, it meant more for each respective Squad Leader, Captain or Second in charge. Levi was never fond of reports, having never understood the purpose of wasting the parchment when no one was ever going to read them. He assumed Erwin would refer to these documents because of his incessant need to know anything and everything occurring, but the Commander never really played by the rules so Levi thought the reports were a waste of time.

Peering out the window, Levi watched various members of his regiment running errands, chores or enjoying their allocated time off. A small squad were practicing their grappling in the courtyard whilst several bystanders cheered them on. Beyond the group of people, Levi eyed Juno and Mike talking in the walkway. The taller male looked somewhat troubled, his shoulders slumped ever so slightly as he spoke to the petite female. She smiled at him, a warmth in her features Levi had recognized, before the pair separated. Frowning, Levi watched Mike enter the walkway intersection, seeing his fellow comrade lift his nose and sniff the air whilst smiling at Juno before disappearing into a building. Levi lowered his tea and sniffed himself, a thought running across his mind. Placing his tea on the desk, he briskly left the room and headed to the mess hall.

"Zacharius, can I have a word with you?"

Mike lifted his gaze fractionally to meet Levi staring back at him, his arms crossed over his chest. Mike had only just sat down with his meal, ignoring the chatter of cadet's clearly whispering about him. He nodded in response, indicating to the open space at his table. Levi sat down across from Mike, sitting square and inline to his fellow comrade.

"I see you were speaking with Monroe not too long ago."

"Yes."

Levi's stare remained indignant. "I bet you could recognize her scent 500, even 600m away. Correct?"

"I could scent most people at that distance, yes."

"And could you scent someone you met only once?"

Mike's gaze thinned and he lowered his fork, squaring his torso to peer curiously at Levi. "What are you getting at, Levi?"

Levi's eyes lit up and a curious smirk rose on his lips. "The MP charity ball is very soon. Many members of each regiment will be attending and I am under the suspicion Juno's abductors may attend."

Realization settled over Mike's face. "You want us to attend and apprehend them," Mike took a hefty swig of his water, leaning forward to ask, "and Juno? Will she attend also?"

Levi thinned his lips, eyes steady as he contemplated, "Yes. I don't want her to know about this, though. We will deal with the abductors once they are identified."

"You're going to use her as bait."

"Make sure you wear your finest threads, giant." 

* * *

Levi knocked lightly on the door. The response was a low growl, followed by the pitter-patter of nails on the stone floor, then the sound of a wagging tail hitting a piece of furniture. He waited another moment, expecting to hear her call out that she would be a moment or on her way, but the room remained silent. Opening the door quietly, Levi entered, not without greeting the excited dog, and scanned his surroundings for the familiar brunette he was searching for. A short glance, only to find her fast asleep on her bed and dressed in the same clothes he had last seen her wearing.

"Tch," Levi shook his head, stepping around the dog and sitting down on the edge of the bed. She stirred, opening her heavy eyes to peer questioningly up at his shaking head. "Why didn't you shower first, brat? Now you'll need to wash the filth from your sheets as well."

"I know, I didn't plan to fall asleep," Juno rolled onto her side, stretching her limbs out. His eyes thinned, jaw tensing just a small amount. Yawning, she asked, "What time is it?"

"Just after lunch. I saved you some food, it's up in my room."

"Why's it there?"

Levi rose a brow. "I half expected to find you there."

Juno chuckled, a snicker on her pink lips. "I see. Well, let's go up there. I can shower there too."

Levi watched the brunette collect fresh clothes and rub the sleep from her eyes. Adding to her toiletries, she collected a brush and the small music device they had last used at the graduation ball. The pair left the room, having taken the dog with them and allowing the happy canine to dart across the court yard to Sasha and Connie. Levi indicated for the soldiers to watch the dog. They happily obliged.

She sashayed up the stairs, her movements still jilted from injuries but still better than the day before. Eyes firmly watching her hips move from side to side, the Captain remained as aloof as possible as to not indicate how much he wanted to reach out and touch her. Juno glanced over her shoulder, mentioning something about the weather becoming cooler and she would need to borrow a thick, knitted sweater from his closet. Levi nodded in response.

Caring for someone on a personal level had been something relatively new to the Captain, as very few people had cared for him, aside from his late mother. He had dealt with injuries or fallen comrades, having assisted in bringing both the wounded and deceased back to the Wall. Levi had delved in the general infirmary, having helped with holding a soldier down to reset a dislocated shoulder or to hold a wound so that Hange could steadily thread the stitches. Levi had also gone as far to knock someone out to better fasten an operation. But, to care for someone who was quelling a deep, eruption of mental stress, was altogether new to the seasoned Captain.

He followed her into the room, watching as Juno chatted animatedly and made her way to the small bathroom to the left of his room.

"Are we to carry on as normal until Erwin has returned?" She asked over her shoulder, having lifted her hands to her braid to pull the pins.

"Not confirmed," Levi said slowly, watching as her thick hair cascaded down her back. "Until then, we carry on as normal."

The brunette tapped at the small device and the faint lull of music began. Kicking the boots off, Juno rubbed the sore spot on her head and began to unbutton the soiled shirt. She gazed lazily at the books lining the shelves as her fingers released each button and Levi thought back to their encounter by Hange's door. Juno was working hard to remain the person she thought herself to be, but the raven-haired male knew she was teetering. He had seen the glances she had thrown him over the past few days, somewhere between watching him curiously or perhaps trying to contain an urge. Was it an urge to buckle down and cry, or something else?

When the shirt fell to the floor, she stepped out of it and entered the small bathroom whilst wriggling her hips to lower her pants. Juno disappeared behind the door frame, the water clicking on and a piece of clothing flying from the room, landing near her boots. A small groan left her lips as the warm water draped over her face and chest. The water was warm enough, not as hot as she would like, but Juno enjoyed the sensation none the less. Sighing, she brought the soap to her body and lathered.

Humming to the music, a brief breeze filtered into the shower and Juno opened her eyes. A shirtless Levi was standing in the doorway, a crease resting between his finely shaped brows. Granite orbs met her and Juno blinked several times, concern rising on her face.

"Levi, is something wron –"

Her words had caught in her throat as the soldier entered the small shower, catching her face and neck with his hands and bringing his lips to hers. Gasping and closing her eyes from the spray of water, Juno was collected by his firm body and pressed against the wall. His tongue ran dangerously against her own and a whimper played in her throat. Juno felt the smile against her own mouth before he claimed her once more, tongue demanding her attention and hands moving down her back and sides. Air desperate to enter her lungs, she tore her mouth from his, wanting to ask where this had come from but her attention was immediately removed from that thought as rough fingers pressed against her hips and a hot mouth teased against her throat.

Gently, he removed himself and watched her carefully as she whined at the loss of his touch. Her hair was slicked against her neck and back, collecting in trails across her skin. Watching him curiously as he removed his clothes, Levi reached across to collect the forgotten bar of soap, lathered his hands until a thick foam was created then brought it to her arms, bringing her close to him once more. Unsure of the out-of-the-ordinary actions he was giving, Juno peered up into his expression, her face close to his jaw line. With skillful pressure, Levi worked his fingers over her arms and back, bringing her against his chest in doing so, instead of turning her to face away from him.

She hung against him, resting her weight against his naked chest, eyes closed as Levi massaged his fingers into her back.

"You need to sort this out before you lose your shit and kill someone," the male mumbled, peering down at her. "It's obvious that you can't handle much more."

Juno was silent for a moment before muttering into his collar bone, "I know. But what am I meant to do? I speak with Hange almost every day and she's the closest thing to a therapist in this place. I'm still stressed, I don't know how to ascertain who I am and I can't decide on what's permanent and what is only temporary."

Levi seemed to consider her words before leaning back, initiating the brunette to lift her head to observe his expression.

"I know something that is permanent. I can think of something that can help," Levi said, his voice but a drawl as one of his hands slid into her hair. Her eyes became wide, only to close shut as he brought her mouth to his. He was attentively soft, testing what she was willing to accept. Juno's response had been immediate, pressing her body into him, her chest expanding with want. Her fingers slid up his arms, taking in each bend and curve of his well-built muscles, tracing over his shoulders and resting against his neck. He brought his lips away from hers, the faintest snarl as he whispered, "That was a risky move in the doorway, brat. You have no idea how much self-control it took to not tear your clothes off then and there."

Looking down into the warmth of her face, Levi saw the faintest glow of life shimmer across her features. He had seen it flicker in her eyes, on her lips, many times when she had first arrived. Over time, it had faded and Levi knew it was due to the hardships she had faced. He understood that although Juno didn't face titans or see her friends die in front of her, she was dealing with a swirling vortex of mental strain. And as he saw that glimmer in her rich, maroon eyes, Levi knew that there was hope – a remedy to bring her gradually back into a place that could potentially save her.

Her lips curled in delight, eyes becoming heavy as she pulled him to her again, bringing her mouth to his. Juno's nails clawed lightly up the back of his neck and into his hair, sending an array of shivers across his body. His own hands had slipped away from her hips to trail in gently paths up to the curve of her breasts. A small whimper rose in her throat and he took it as approval to continue.

It was mind-altering, the way her waist would dip and curve into her hips. The way her back arched, a soft wave that crashed against his own feverish hands. It had been a long while since their encounter in the public showers and Levi had often wondered if feeling her body against his, would ever happen again. The moment had been in desperation, in want and need for comfort. Quick hands, erratic breathing and pure, carnal desire.

Things had changed. Their relationship had changed.

He had already decided that she was now a part of him, that was a given. He wasn't sure when it happened or when Levi had made that decision; perhaps it happened over time or maybe it had existed since the day she arrived. Levi had never treated or cared for someone in such a way – it was partial to what he assumed a wolf would feel for its mate; there was caring, but this was _keeping_. A longing to protect, to provide and to secure. And as she stood pressed against him, the smallest sounds escaping her mouth as his fingers moved over her divine skin, Levi decided that this time, there really was no going back.

Allowing the suds to slide from their bodies, a rumble rose in his throat and with quick hands and minimal effort, he scooped Juno from beneath her thighs, making the brunette wrap her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, with a little, surprised, squeak of delight. Pressing his lips to her throat, Levi felt her sigh against him. As he reached around her to turn the water off, he could hear her heart beating heavy in her chest, her skin becoming a familiar warmth and her need pressing against his lower regions. Leaving the shower, her legs wrapped securely around his body whilst his own hands grasped around the dip of her waist, Juno was lowered into the middle of the pristine bed.

The light was dimming through the arched windows, sending a warm radiance over her already honey-toned skin. Long tresses of damp hair splayed out like silken threads surrounding her head, her glowing, mahogany orbs watching him through heavy lidded eyes. He had seen her bare many times during her injuries and not a wavering moment at the sight of her womanly figure. He had always thought of himself as unaffected by many things, especially in the wrong circumstances – it had been his moral ethics. But the sunset sent shadows of her curves across the white sheets, silhouettes of her full breasts against her ribs. Levi had observed her many times, but only now he was truly taking her in as the creature she was.

 _For me._

Juno reached out, taking his hand to pull him down and above her. She could see his mind calculating, studying her with his precision thinking. It was a soldier thing, perhaps an Ackerman trait. He rested on his elbows, propped on either side of her head, his silver eyes glistening with concentration. Juno's brow furrowed with concern and as a means to calm whatever the fiery male was thinking, she pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth.

"You're so fucking beautiful." His response had been a low, rumble through clenched teeth. Juno could hear the restraint in his tone, keeping the animal inside of him in check.

Levi met her gaze once more as she sank back into the bed. She peered up at him, the faintest of curious smiles on her lips, eyes brightening as she whispered, "It's okay. You won't hurt me."

He had not realized at first, but her hand had skimmed past his sides and grasped firmly around his member. She attentively ran her finger tips over him, testing his comprehension of her actions and when a hiss escaped his lips, Juno smirked. Grabbing him around the back of the neck, she brought his mouth to hers in a feverish kiss. Levi gasped, not expecting her abrupt movements as both her mouth and hand began tortuous actions against his body. There was a shift in her aura; gone was the quaint, girlish persona and suddenly, she was demanding his attention.

With one hand buried into his hair and the other teasing him to high hell, Levi could feel his arms beginning to shake with every stroke, touch and movement of her hand. An air of confidence had consumed Juno as she ran her nails across his abdomen, releasing him for just a moment. He felt her lips curl against his own, satisfaction that she could make Humanity's Strongest quiver at her touch. Levi caught her hand with a dull _snap_ and Juno's eyes shot open, startled by his lightening reflexes. Wide-eyed, she stared at him, curious at the sudden reaction. Although sudden, his grip was not hard or painful, as it had been so long ago when he apprehended her in the infirmary of the old HQ. Long fingers coiled around her wrist, he brought her arm up and pressed into the bedding above her head. Juno considered Levi and the growing fire behind those hypnotizing orbs, his fine brows knitting ever so slightly as his weight shifted, indicating for the curious female to part her legs.

Gingerly, callous fingers moved from her collar bone, lightly over her breast and stomach, trailing over the natural curves of her body. Levi's head dipped slightly, following his free hand until it skimmed the delicate junction between her thigh and groin. A small groan brought his gaze to her face to find her biting her lower lip, heavy eyes meeting his own. Lightly running his fingers over her entrance, she arched into him, her breasts clouding his careful view for a moment. Levi growled, capturing her mouth whilst finding the sensitive nerves lingering closely to his fingertips.

Quivering against him, tugging lightly at her wrists, she was helpless. He teased her with each touch, an array of unsuspecting pressure points she had not been aware of. Juno tore her mouth from his as another moan ripped through her throat, her eyes closing and head rolling back. Levi returned his attention to her neck as the petite woman withered beneath him. At first, he started slowly, exploring the area to determine what made her tick but as her breathing increased, her skin warming with every moment, he soon found what movements were making Juno throw her head back, only to curl back up and catch his lips in desperation.

The drive and realization of the world disappearing around them was quickly becoming apparent.

" _Levi_ ," the words had barely left her mouth as he turned up to meet her intense gaze. Body tensing at the way she purred his name, Levi was hovering at what he could handle himself until Juno hissed, " _now_."

Shifting his position, Juno brought a leg around his body and waist, pressing his throbbing member against her opening. It nudged if not for a moment before Levi thrust inwards, a moan escaping his clenched teeth as her tightness encased him whole. She was slick, welcoming him to conjoin their bodies, even if her physicality resisted against him just a little. Her nails clawed into his back, the sharp pain disappearing against the immense pleasure that washed over him.

He remained still, his face resting next to hers as he considered if she was okay. Juno had taken a sharp inhale at that moment and he registered her nails digging into his skin, yet there was no objection or indication she was in pain due to the staple. Her temperature was becoming increasingly hot, a mild sheen appearing on her honey skin. Uncertainty was suddenly jarred as she shifted her hips away only to bring them back to his. Another heated moan escaped him, Juno matching his as she said with heated breath in to Levi's ear, "I said you can't hurt me."

With his hand still grasping her wrist above her head, a snarl slipped from his tongue as he pulled back, only to plunge into her again. Immediately, a rhythm was obtained – slowly, testing her capability and as her cries were becoming louder, Levi ground his hips into hers. Her whimpers, cries and moans became the fuel to bring his body to hers, the sounds becoming more and more enticing to the soldiers' ears.

Juno was submitting to a growing heat rising from within her core. With every thrust of Levi, her mind was easing, her thoughts disappearing, only to be replaced with the friction burning between them. It was painfully delicious how well he drove himself into her, the movement fluid and filling her whole. Even the stretch had been amazingly divine. He had appeared uncertain but now as he brought his body to hers, Levi was intensely confident in his actions and what he was doing to her. Juno had no objections, until that familiar heat tore through her body.

Pulling her wrist from his hand, surprising Levi, Juno suddenly pushed against his torso, rolling the pair so that she was now straddling him. Levi hissed from the sudden departure of the warmth between her legs but was immediately enthralled by the curvaceous woman on his waist, Juno's dark eyes staring down at him. Something had shifted in her and Levi registered this immediately as a wild glimmer shot through her expression and she brought her body hard onto his length, forcing the male to groan loudly. His hands gripped her hips as she tortuously rolled her pelvis forward, her dark gaze watching his pleasured expression.

She repeated the action again, a little more forcefully. The response was a growl and Juno chewed her lower lip with satisfaction. Again, she repeated, and again, Levi's grip tightened. She delighted in the way she slid against him, her hips slamming down onto his and the ever-growing heat in her lower region. His stomach muscles would tighten with each ride, teeth gritted and startling silver orbs narrowing up at her with each jaunt. Her nails dug into his lower stomach as her momentum picked up, her cries becoming louder and his fingers digging deeper into her hips.

Levi was unravelling while the woman on top of him was becoming wilder, her breasts bouncing with each roll of her hips. An animalistic growl rolled out of her lips, darkened eyes peering at him with a heated want. Her movements were becoming jilted, her noises pushing the Captain closer to the edge. With a snarl, he flipped her onto her back, brought one of her legs up against her chest and drove himself deep within her. She moaned loudly, not caring if anyone could hear them. With every impact, Levi was hitting a place that was sending her into a fit of pleasure.

"Le – Lev –" Her calls were scattered, nails digging into his neck. "I'm g-going to – _Levi_!"

Grunting, Levi thrust into her, meeting her in the powerful climax that over took her body. Her head fell back in a cry of passion, fingers digging into his neck and shoulders as he spilled into her.

Nothing else mattered in that moment. Her body quivered below him, her chest rising with the pure, carnal sensations drowning her entire being. Levi felt as if everything had come full circle, his own bodies reactions matching the beautiful woman below him.

As they dissolved into one another, Levi rested his head against her breast, listening to her heart pound against him. She was draped in a sheen of glistening sweat, her body molten lava against his own. She sighed into the bedding, one hand woven into his hair and the other attentively resting against his shoulder.

"Your shoulder is bleeding," she hummed through heated breath. "I didn't realise I was clawing you so hard."

Possessively, Levi's arms tightened around her waist as he rumbled into her breast. "Nail marks are a sign of a good job done."

"You're not wrong." Juno chuckled against him. 

* * *

**A/N:**

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

I hope you have all had a safe, fun and memorable past couple of weeks. My last chapter was dropped on X-mas day, to which I received some lovely reviews! I'm glad my gift was well-received.

I needed to pop some LENO love in here, since it's been a little while and I'll admit, the first time was due to desperation so the second time needed to solidify their true feelings and want/need for one another.

Okay – I know you've all been waiting for the answers about Juno and guess what? NEXT CHAPTER!

It's going to be a little wacky and out of the ordinary. I dropped some clues here and there throughout the previous chapters (not obvious clues) – for those who may have missed it, there were plenty of references to eyes, apples and lately, horns.

The reveal is rather risky, to be honest. Only because it's one of those turning points that may or may not deliver. I really hope I meet your expectations!

Also, I've reviewed and proof read my chapters a zillion times now, but my brain is getting lazy and I may be stuffing up some times/dates, so please forgive me for that as the words all start to look the same when it's the 8th time you've read the same thing again.

Now, in response to the last couple of chapter reviews:

 **Davera** – Thanks for your review and yes, there are so many more chapters – so please stay tuned J

 **xxXsilverXxx** – Hey! Aw, thank you – your review is so kind and lovely and just gives me the feels. And thank you! I say it all the time, but it's hard writing Levi but I honestly take my inspiration from the most recent manga – well, maybe not recent but when we moved away from the Wall and Levi started to show more 'fatherly' emotion towards 'his' brats – and the OVA 'No Regrets'. I have only read and seen that story line and anime once, however it was enough to see a progress in Levi as an angry, young adult – to an adult with a chip on his shoulder – to what I have created. The man has emotion and Isyama has confirmed he is the most emotional out of everyone, he is just really good at hiding it. As for possessiveness, darling, you ain't seen nothing yet!

 **kid-kun** – Aw, thank you! I'll tell you right now, that I am only mature when it is warranted and this is it! Haha. It brings me great joy that you like Juno – it's so hard to make someone up from scratch and successfully create a 3-dimensional person. I hope you can see a little of yourself in her because she's a great person and so are you J

P.S. You are so welcome for the X-mas gift! I hope it was an awesome day for you – where abouts are you from in this big, ole' world?

 **TheLadyShira** – Thanks mate! Funnily enough, I know a few people who have that Levi-esque characteristics, so I find myself asking them 'what would you do if…' and have found some inspo from them. I just don't tell them I'm a hard-core Otaku who in her late 20's, still lives for fan fiction ha. I hope you had a sweet af X-mas/NYE! How was it?

 **Pati** – Oh my, you would have felt my pain! I literally BEG for a cooler Xmas/NYE and well, I'm doomed for living on this corner of the world ha. Thankfully, when the sun went down, it rained and I was the happiest, little munchin. And don't worry – I won't let this die. I have such a love for my story (and currently, The Witcher 3 on PS4 haha), that even my boyfriend gets jealous. I am so pleased that you believe the storyline – it makes my heart swell with feels. Please hang around, I 'd love to hear your future feedback! And how was your Xmas/NYE?

 **laughtillyourstomachhurts** – Why, thank you my dear! I try to update at LEAST once a fortnight, but with so many events on recently, it's been a tad tough. But – I will soldier on, just for you!

 **Guest (chapter 17 . Dec 26, 2017)** – I am so honored to have received a review from someone who doesn't review often, because I can relate to this as a long term reader on this site.

The checkpoints you have listed, generally hold me back from reviewing at times so for you to let me know that I am at the very least, hitting the mark for you, even if it's just, means the world to me! Thank you so much. Especially because I am my own beta-reader and I start to miss errors, it means a great deal you think I have acceptable grammar.

As mentioned above in my A/N, things are going to get interesting – outside of the normal SNK style scenario – and I truly hope you can enjoy this.

I hope you had a lovely Xmas/NYE, from where you are!

 **Dark Mystique** – Thank you for your patience, you've been here for some time now and I know I am just strolling along, but I couldn't drop the bomb so early because Juno was sort of involved with the main storyline. And you're right – Levi does have a thing for Masochism – and you are also right, nothing wrong with that – and he does still in my story, but it's a little more tasteful and only revealed at times.

The next two chapters will reveal some pretty hectic stuff about Juno and even Levi. I wish I could SPOILER alert this but I just can't bring myself to do it haha.

Thank you, as always, for being here! Seeing reoccurring reviewers makes me so happy, and I hope you had a lovely X-mas/NYE! Where abouts are you from?

 **A/N (2): I won't be updating until sometime late next week, as I am away for another wedding. The grown up life is full of these sort of (** **hassles)** **commitments and let me tell you, I'd rather be in bed writing for you guys** **J** **I appreciate your patience!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18** **  
**

I had been walking briskly for some time, but I couldn't tell you how long. I just knew that my feet were moving and I was following. Muscle memory? Something of the sort. The path I trailed was well-worn; an array of hard dirt, sticks and leaves, wide enough to fit ten or men across. Wide enough to allow a 10m class to stroll down with no issue at all. My journey was to make it down the path to reach the outer edge. I didn't know why, other than that I needed to reach my unknown destination.

The trees were high and swaying from side to side. Although a breeze was apparent, it was very warm. Warm and fresh, all in one, like an early morning in Spring. Morning bugs were clicking in the foliage, sending my gaze upwards towards the little gaps between leaves. Something shifted slightly, sending my attention to the trunk of one of the many trees. Peering curiously from behind a thick tree, was a titan with large brown eyes. She watched carefully, female features muted in a wary expression as I passed by her hiding position. I had thought about screaming, running, but there was no fear. The titan made no indication of movement other than her large eyes following me until I finally turned away. As I continued in a slower pace, I came to realise more titans gazing from the trees. Different faces, sizes and features – some appearing male and females, however none held defining sex organs. Blinking with curiosity, I brushed a strand of my hair from my cheek and lowered my arm back to my side.

My arm brushed against bare skin and I brought my stare down to my body. Draped in spotted sunlight, I was naked bar oddly painted black toe nails. Feet still moving down the path, I brought my hands up to realise my pointed, long nail tips were also black. Inspecting them carefully, they did not appear as if a lacquer had been skillfully applied using a brush, but rather a muted, matte black extending from within the nail shelf and bed. They were growing the colour black.

And then I stopped.

Lowering my hands, I peered curiously around what looked like a cliff edge. Scanning the area, I soon determined the entire tree line hugging the edge was full of titans, watching me carefully but not daring to approach.

Warily turning my head forward once more, my eye line was met with a large figure standing by an old, weathered tree. A face somewhere between goat and human, a chest broad and muscular with human arms and legs and eyes swirling browns and reds. He was tall, standing several feet above my full height. The more I stared into the assumed male creatures face, the more he appeared human but with a light dusting of fur that ran across his chest, thickening at his shoulders and down his arms. His legs were heavy in muscle, standing confidently in dark trousers. As my eyes skimmed his full length, I caught the black nails of his toes and finger tips.

Sprouting from luscious, black hair were two, large ram horns of pure, glimmering steel.

"Juno, it's about time we officially met," the creature announced, lips curling into a surprisingly pleasant smile. "I had anticipated we would meet much sooner, however things were taking a little longer for you to adjust – but that's fine!"

His voice was deep, gravelly and somewhat alluring. The wind picked up, shifting his hair slightly across his face. As he tilted his head, moving the strands from his sight, the breeze passed by my body and the sweet scent of black tea reached my senses. The creature wriggled his head and the sunlight caught on the tips of his horns, sending a glint of light bouncing into my sight. Silvery-grey.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly.

The creature returned to his comfortable stance and smiled as his warm gaze reached my face. "I am someone you know quite well, Juno."

"I don't know any goat-human hybrids, so if you care to explain?" I wasn't feeling too daring and perhaps it was this hazy, calm feeling that was running over my naked flesh, but I had questions that needed to be answered.

The creature leaned against the tree, arms crossing over his chest as he considered me with interest. His eyes moved over my body, falling over my front and working over my arms before reaching my face. I felt neither awkward nor scared, as it almost appeared as if he was searching for something out of the ordinary – a wound, a third arm or perhaps checking I had the correct amount of limbs. Something familiar crossed my mind as his gaze finally met my own.

"I am Baphomet," he stated after a short while. "I am the reason you are here –" Baphomet pursed his lips and flipped his hand around the surrounding area before adding, "or well, in Paradis to be more accurate."

"You…you're a demon."

It was blatantly obvious that Baphomet was not of any living being that I had ever encountered. He held an air about him that commanded respect and it had nothing to do with his intimidating size or appearance, in fact, it had everything to do with the way he held himself and the aura that oozed from his pores. Baphomet was great in general terms, but he also reeked of something that either lured humans in or sent them scurrying, that what I assumed, a divine being would not exude. I hadn't decided which one it was.

"So observant, but no!" Baphomet cooed with enthusiasm. "See, this is why I chose you."

I frowned. "You sent me to Paradis, you're a demon and you chose me."

"Let us discuss," Baphomet said with a smile and patted a small bench that I hadn't noticed earlier. "Please, sit down. I'm sure you want to know why."

Without a second thought, I moved towards the giant Baphomet and sat down next to him. Being only a few inches from the man-beast, immense heat radiated from his body and tickled against my arm. The heat was not unpleasant, but rather recognizable. I studied him carefully, pondering over why I had so easily taken his offer.

Baphomet sighed, staring wistfully over the edge cliff to the calm, ocean waters. "Have you heard of the story of Ymir?"

"The Ymir in the Scout's?"

Baphomet shook his head. "No, the first titan to ever walk this world. She existed well over 100 years ago and the Ymir you know, was named after her. I'm referencing the original."

It was now my turn to shake my head.

"Many, many human years ago, I met a beautiful young woman. It had been rather unsuspecting, considering unnatural beings such as myself don't generally mingle with human folk. I came across her in a field – she had long, thick hair that swept down her back. Her skin was warm, like the sun itself had kissed her all over and her eyes," Baphomet turned his gaze to me, a memory on his features. "Her eyes were much like your own."

Baphomet sighed, returning his stare to the flat ocean as he continued, "I had seen her and one day, she had caught me spying from the tree line. When she approached me, she was not scared nor did she scream to the high heavens. Ymir reached out and offered me an apple – the reddest, most juicy apple I had ever seen.

I knew then that she was mine, the fearless, young woman who so daringly offered an apple to a beast such as myself. And I wanted her to be my own, so every day she would sneak away from her royal family and find me in the forest. Every day we would drown in each other, rolling in the lush, green grass as we brought our bodies to one.

I thought that perhaps I could keep her, bring her to my world. It isn't uncommon for the unnatural to find partnership in a human, but whether the human is willing to accept this wholeheartedly, is a different issue in its own. Unfortunately for Ymir, she was not strong enough to move into my realm. This meant we remained here."

My throat had become dry as the Baphomet paused, his brow knitting with thought. I watched him carefully, studying his features curiously; the curve of his nose, his strong yet fine jaw line.

"You fell in love," I whispered. "You fell in love with a human."

Baphomet let a hint of a smile curl on his lips. "Yes, I did. She was my world and more – she was the very reason to continue living. Ymir was my air, my moon, my universe… Until her family realized what was happening," his voice became raspy, smile disappearing. "Someone had spied us in the forest and delivered the message to her father within hours. Towns people were heavily into the concept of good and evil, light and dark, and there was no in between.

I soon learnt that they wanted to burn her at the stake to rid her of her sins. Which to me, is a joke all together – nothing is ever this simple. So, when we learnt of this news, I had to make a decision very quickly. Ymir did not want this decision, in fact she fought against it with great might."

"What did you do?"

"I gave her the apple back, but this apple was not from this world," Baphomet let out a sharp breath of air, eyes narrowing in the distance. "If she was going to fight an entire world because she fell in love with me, I was going to give her the means to do so."

A heavy feeling was expanding in my chest and the warmth from Baphomet's body was slowly disappearing. A swell I hadn't expected was rising in me as I stared at the creature, empathetic in many ways. I was suspecting a particular outcome in his wording, expecting to hear something no one wanted to hear. This man, this creature, as he stared into the distance, was reliving a very painful memory.

"I had not anticipated the outcome and Ymir became the first titan to walk this world. Along with her transformation, she lost her memories of who I was. I know Ymir saw me, there had been a flicker of recognition in her features as she stared at me from above – but there was nothing more.

Ymir forgot who I was entirely, but it didn't stop me from following her. Surprisingly, her people didn't try to hurt her after they labelled her a titan. Instead, they used her as a weapon for many years. It pained me greatly to see Ymir like this, but she never complained. She worked hard for her people, proving that she was capable of protecting them.

Sometime later, Ymir fell pregnant to a nobleman. It had hurt a great deal, but many years had passed and I couldn't bring myself to change her world again. Titans walked the planet, humans fought wars and Ymir had given birth to a beautiful, little boy with chocolate brown eyes."

Baphomet tilted his head to the side, turning his large orbs to peer curiously at me. My throat was becoming drier as pieces of information were becoming clearer. I was too nervous to make an exact conclusion, but I wanted to make sure I understood where this was going.

"You keep talking about eyes," I muttered in a meek tone. "You keep talking about _brown_ eyes. You're implying that I'm a direct descendent of Ymir."

Baphomet grinned, a chuckle rising in his throat. "Clever thing. I didn't want to just tell you exactly, but yes, you are."

"But how did I end up here? I don't know if this is the future or the past."

"It isn't hard to bring a person to another time," the creature waved his hand, flippantly. "And it isn't important for you to know. Regarding _when_ you are, it is almost 2000 years from where you came from. The world you knew, does not exist anymore. This is neither past nor future. This is simply, _now_."

"And why did you take me from my home," I bit back quickly, anger rising in my gut. "You tore me from my world and shoved me here! Why didn't you pick someone else from my family? I've been through hell since I set foot in this shit hole and you think I'm going to forget that because of your stupid love story?"

The smile slipped from the creatures face and he stared impassively into my hardened glare. Wriggling his nose with thought, he said with a raised brow, "You are here because you're the only source that can handle the mess I made. You were born with the strongest genealogy linked to Ymir. There were many before you, but none could handle slipping into this time. I'm surprised your dog made it through."

"This isn't fair."

"And you were meant to be here," Baphomet added with another tilt of his head. The sun caught on his steel horns, sending another glint into my eye line. When I blinked, the creature did the same and immediately, the air caught in my lungs and everything froze. Instead of swirling, brown orbs, he was now watching me with frosty, granite eyes framed with raven-black lashes. Suddenly paired with his perfectly curved nose and defined jaw, Baphomet said with an all-too familiar drawl, "You were meant to be with Levi."

My lip was quivering as I stared at Baphomet. The more I stared at him, the more I could see Levi in his features. His cheeks were high and well formed, the way his brow knitted and the thick, long hair on top of his head, followed by the undercut surrounding the lower portion. He was clearly a lot bigger than Levi, but structurally, he was almost a dead ringer.

"I brought you here because for some reason, Ymir's linage stopped at this time," Baphomet stated, his stern gaze still watching my frozen position. "In saying that, Levi's linage stopped during your time. That told me that one of you was born during the wrong time and space. So, I fixed it and now you are here."

"H-how is … You… your face and…. The grey." I couldn't get the words out, instead holding his gaze as my hands clenched the bench tightly.

Baphomet chuckled. "Levi is a direct descendent of _my_ lineage, which you can thank for his impeccable fighting skills and brooding personality. This is one of my forms, however, as a human, I looked a lot like Levi – only much taller, slight differences in our cheeks, chin and forehead. Shame he grew up in the Underground and didn't receive the necessary nutrients to grow big. At least he's strong."

"So there is no way we're relat –"

"No, I did not father any children with Ymir. Even so, if I did, it would be thousands of years -"

"Just, _no_. That's all I needed to hear."

Baphomet smiled warmly, his attention lowering to my clenched fists. He brought a long finger and prodded my hand. Looking down, I peeled my hand from the bench to see a slight burn mark.

"Your healing abilities are Ymir traits," he said with a nod. "The heat from your body was a molecular change when you entered this world. I suppose you could say that it has something to do with titan blood, even though you are not a titan. I understand you burnt a man's face with these hands?"

I nodded, peering at my palms. Little patches of ash from the bench clung to my fingertips.

"Ymir had a unique trait, similar to the Colossal Titan. She ran very hot, so hot that she could control it. She burnt through trees during a battle."

"What am I meant to do?" I asked in a small voice. I peered at Baphomet in pure desperation, unsure as I sat bare on a seat with a creature from another world. "You've told me all these things and all I have taken from this is that I can never go home."

"Juno, you and Levi will help to eradicate titans. You will destroy what is left, so that the world can flourish once more," Baphomet pursed his lips, eyes softening and shimmering back to swirling brown. "This may not seem right as we speak, but you were destined to be with Levi. You and Levi were fated to be together, just as I was fated to be with Ymir. The difference is that you have a chance and a purpose and what happened to Ymir, I will never forgive myself for. Juno, _you are home_."

Frowning and wiping the tears from my eyes, I nodded. I wasn't sure how to take this information but it was the first time someone had provided me answers. I hadn't thought about where I was or how this was happening, all that mattered was that I had some clarity. Baphomet gently lifted me into a stand and slipped my hand into the crook of his elbow as we headed back down the path.

"Do you think we can do it?" I asked quietly as we entered the tree line.

Baphomet let out a small sigh. "I hope you can do it."

"Why can't you kill all the titans?"

"I have sworn to never enter directly into the human realm again. Not after this."

He walked slowly, matching my pace as I gazed thoughtfully into the trees. Large eyes watched us with curiosity. Sniffling, I asked, "Why are there titans here?"

"After Ymir passed and created the unique titans, one of which is Eren, the gift was passed down to many people. Once those people passed after the 13 years, their souls were brought here. Because this is my realm, they appear in their titan form because they are too shy to approach you as humans."

"T-these are the previous titans? The ones Ymir created? So, when Eren dies, he will come here?"

"In a sense, yes," Baphomet turned his gaze towards several titans of varying size. "The Nine Titans do not abide to universal time, they transcend time. I guess you could say they move to here, whilst their memories continue in the human plane. Existing as a titan is like the circumference of a circle or a sphere – it keeps going, no matter how many times you turn around and try a different direction. Time does not affect the Nine."

"Why only thirteen years?"

"I do not know."

They paused in a clearing, the beast now standing in front of her with her hands clasped in his own. He felt cool to the touch, similar in body heat to her own.

"You must go now," Baphomet said with a sad smile. "Levi will be waking you soon."

"This was a dream," I concluded then added, "can I ask one more question?"

Baphomet smiled, giving a short nod.

"Why are my nails black and are you evil?"

The beast chuckled, warm and low before answering with a smile, "That was two. Because you are not of this world and you are learning to accept the changes in your body, your soul and no, I am not cohesively evil. Nothing is plainly evil. Just like a titan, it does not eat because it hates humans. It eats because it is the only thing it knows."

"You promise nothing is entirely evil?"

Baphomet smiled warmly, a sadness on his features. "I promise."

* * *

I felt immensely warm, yet comforted. A soft sensation was lingering over my skin, like tissues or feathers dancing lightly over my arms and legs, back and stomach. I was surrounded by darkness, but it was not heavy or fearful, rather welcoming with outstretch arms. Sighing inwardly, the soft scent of tea tree oil wafted into my senses. The timid smell shot through my nose and with several hard blinks, I suddenly found myself staring at the faint outline of light.

Pin-pricks ran against my flesh, static electricity and with one hefty gasp of air, my senses realigned and I soon realized I was standing in the middle of Levi's room, staring at the closed window. The faint simmers of daylight were peeking through the gaps between the window frame and the curtains.

"Where were you?"

His voice had been low, a whisper coming from my left. Turning slowly, Levi was standing in front of his closed door, a tray of water and food held in his hands. He peered warily, a slight hint of concern on his features as narrowed steel eyes firmly waited for a response.

Taking a deep breath and wrapping my arms around my waist, I hugged his shirt tightly to my body.

"You were surrounded by a weird smoke," Levi added with a low tone, eyes never leaving my face. "I was only gone for a few minutes and came back to find you muttering in some foreign language, surrounded by some mist that smelt like when Eren burns tea leaves."

"I – I just met the creator of all titans."

I considered his reaction as the words left my mouth in a hushed whisper. Sniffing lightly, I also noted the faint scent of tea leaves and the lingering fog surrounding my body. Had I left or was I simply communicating in an odd portal?

"Oi, I think we need to get Hange," Levi announced, placing the tray on his desk. "There is a lot we need to discuss, brat."

I immediately changed into something more appropriate after a quick shower. Levi was already dressed in casual pants and a collared shirt, so this allowed me time to wash down entirely with warm water. As I stood in the small cubicle, blushing slightly as the faint sensation of worn inner thigh muscles ached as I moved, I enjoyed the heat that enveloped my body. Because it was so early, there was plenty of hot water and I was going to lap it up.

A soft tap drew my attention to the door, where Levi stood against the door frame. Steady gaze watching my face as he informed, "Hange is waiting in the bedroom."

I nodded, taking note the underlying tone in his voice. He wasn't one to truly address something unless necessary, a trait I was constantly reminding myself of, but Levi truly appeared as if he was unsure of what I was going to tell them. Heck, I wasn't sure how to tell them.

Once I was dressed, I entered back into the room and seated myself across from Hange, who still dressed in her pajamas, had prepared several note books and ink pens lined up on the desk.

"Where do you want to start?" I asked, glancing between the two Veterans.

"I have already documented the fever and hot flushes you have experienced," Hange began, flipping through a full note book. "I also managed to get Levi to give me a little bit of detail about how hot you were in the showers."

Immediately, I shot a glare to Levi, who's jaw was clenched tightly.

"You didn't need to say it like that, Shitty-Glasses," he hissed with irritation before turning his gaze back to my red face. "I just told her about how hot your temperature was and how it didn't affect me."

I kept my mouth tightly sealed, tearing my embarrassed stare away from him.

"Okay, and we first-hand witnessed what happened at the Garrison – which might I add, is something we are still addressing, so don't think we forgot," Hange continued as she opened a fresh notebook and lifted a pen. "I want you to explain in great detail, what happened in that room. Before, during and when we arrived."

Staring at the shiny, wooden desk, several moments must have passed before a warm, alabaster hand pressed lightly upon my own and I lifted my gaze to see Levi crouching beside me, softened gaze resting on my face.

"You don't need to tell us the details that make you uncomfortable," he whispered, just loudly enough for both of us to hear. "We just need to know enough details to figure out what is happening to you. Got it?"

Hange nodded, turning her intent stare back to my face with a reassuring smile.

"I can tell you everything," I said after a moment, feeling his coarse finger tips against the back of my hand. Warmth shot through my arm, slight jolts of electricity. "If it means figuring out an outcome or perhaps how I fit into all of this, then I will tell you everything I can remember, up until this morning."

"I'll make sure the rookie's feed the dog. I'll be back shortly."

With a soft squeeze of his hand, Levi turned and left the room promptly.

"I just want you to know, kiddo, that you are a big deal," Hange said, drawing my attention from the closed door to her shining, brown eyes. "For him and all of this. Now, let's start when the symptoms escalated."

My relay of the turn of events was long winded. It was difficult trying to ascertain immediate actions, thought processes, unique feelings, defining smells and exact wording of memories and recent events. I had started by recapping the first moments I realized something was different, most of which Hange had been present for and had already documented, but as I dove into the abduction and the attack, it was as if I had awoken into something I had kept tamed.

Levi soon returned, another tray of food, muttering something about 'it's almost lunch, brat, you need to eat', before shoving the soup below my nose and thrusting a spoon in my face.

Hange was writing furiously, her usually neat print molding into a scrawl with lengthy lines, odd dots and dashes, followed by a weird drawing if required. I soon concluded she had switched to short-hand to keep up with all the details, only changing back to full wording when required.

It was awkward and somewhat strange reliving the moments I faced during my abduction. My throat would become dry, my lips trembling and then followed by a sense of numbness, as if I wasn't sure how to react to the situation. During this relay, Levi had shifted to sit next to me, having needed to lower his tea cup due to quivering hands of anger.

"And the images of the horns and grey eyes, does this lead to what happened early this morning?" Hange asked, lowering her pen and stretching her fingers.

With a quick nod, I sighed, "I think I met the creature who began all of this. You know the book you showed me? The one with the drawings of Ymir and that goat man?"

And so I began the most recent retelling of my encounter with Baphomet. With careful words, I described my surroundings, the titans in the tree line and sitting down with the core of all these problems. In detail, I talked about the true story of Ymir and how it came to me arriving in Paradis. I even explained the pained conclusion of the forsaken lovers.

"So, he believes that we were created to end all of this," I said hesitantly, deciding it was a rather big claim to assume. "Baphomet said we were meant to be here."

Silence fell across the room. Afternoon light draped across my back, splashing warmth over Hange as she sat with jaw slightly ajar, staring at me with eyes as wide as saucers.

"C-can you confirm that this was not a dream?" The brunette asked.

"I can confirm that it was real, I don't think I was even here –"

"I walked into the room and she was standing in a swirling vortex of black smoke," Levi added, seemingly impassive about the information overload. "She was speaking another language all together, Four-Eyes. I watched her for a good thirty-seconds before she snapped out of it."

The veterans sat in silence once more, Hange suddenly aware of the gravity of the situation. She wiped a line of drool from the edge of her mouth, cheeks rosy as she said with a giant grin, "You know what this means, kiddo?"

"No. Oh, wait –"

"There are so many experiments we need to conduct!" Hange shouted suddenly, throwing herself from the seat and pacing with excitement. "Imagine all the possibilities that the both of you could lead to – we can literally eradicate the existence of titans and live outside of the wall! And just think, Levi has been here forever and you've been here for almost 6 months and the answer has been right here the entire –"

Hange passed by, excitedly throwing her arms up as her tangent continued. With a soft sigh, I turned my gaze to Levi as the veteran soldier lifted a foot and placed it on his knee. Leaning back into his chair, he shifted his steely gaze to meet my own.

"Do you believe me?" I asked in a hopeful voice.

He peered back for a moment, brow setting in place as he considered my question. "If titans exist and we found you in a _car_ , then there is no reason for me to not believe you," he swallowed sharply, right eye twitching at the sudden sound of Hange's voice reaching several octaves higher as she continued her inward tangent. "It's pretty fucked up to think I could be directly related to that _thing_ who started all of this, but it does explain a great deal about myself and _other_ _Ackerman's_ I know," his stare thinned at the sound of his own surname. My thoughts shifted to Mikasa, but disappeared as he continued. "And based on seeing you surrounded by some weird mist, I can't argue anything that has happened right in front of me or what you are explaining. Until there is a reason otherwise, I believe what you have told us is true."

The unsure, heaviness in my chest dissolved to be replaced by warmth and happiness. Reaching over, I pressed my lips to his jaw line and allowed for my fingers to curl lazily into the nape of his neck. Levi's tense posture settled slightly at the action, eyes closing momentarily before re-opening at the sound of Hange squealing with glee as she passed by again during her pace, her motor-mouth continuing.

"Thank you," I whispered against him, smile on my lips. "Do you think she'll stop soon?"

"Not a chance in hell," Levi grunted in response as he stood abruptly. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here." Levi muttered as he reached for my hand and brought me to exit his room.

We walked silently down the corridor and toward the stairs. The building was buzzing with life, soldiers and rookie's alike moving across the hallways, rooms and outdoor training areas as a means to feel normalcy within the legion. Several soldiers nodded in greeting, their gaze shifting from a smile to a hesitant purse of their lips as they watched us pass by. It was interesting to watch human interaction with others – it was apparent that it was easier to approach me as opposed to Levi. The same soldiers who smiled at me, would seize up immediately upon meeting Levi's hardened stare.

"You don't need to stare down every person who says hello," I said with a scoff as we exited the building and entered out into the courtyard. "They're part of the same legion as us."

Levi turned his stare, thin brow raising as he said with skepticism, "I do need to stare down everyone because there is no time to rest or play happy family."

We neared an open space outside of the stables, deciding to settle by a small bunch of mid-level trees near the barracks. With a bemused curl of my lip, I said with a warm smile, "You sure it isn't because you don't like people looking at me?"

His immediate reaction was to snap his head towards me, narrowed lids piercing silver orbs into my amused expression. Levi crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a support beam for 3DMG practice. With what I could only assume was a defensive tone, he muttered, "I don't like people, full stop. Especially morons who I have personally heard talk shit about you and what they wanted to do with you."

I nodded, understanding where Levi was coming from. He stared aloofly into my eyes, thoughts skimming across his handsome features. It was a journey, seeing Levi move from hostile, to impassively caring and finally, confessing his feelings to me. He still held a stoic, inexpressive and commanding aura, however he was more gentle with approaching me and rarely barked orders.

I had barely heard Levi say anything during the retell of my events and had half expected him to throw his desk at the details of my sexual attack, however he sat stiff, eyes firmly planted on my face as my shaky voice retold the violation. His brow had set, hardened, lips pursing and knuckles turning white as he gripped the tea cup in his hands. Hange had quietly removed the ceramic object from fear he would crush it into many pieces.

But, as I explained the traumatic experience and regularly turned my attention to the older male even though he was quiet, I could read the pure rage coursing through his veins. I suspected that Hange could sense his inner aggression being held at bay, based on the hesitant glances she would shift from notebook to Levi.

It made me question why I wasn't suffering as profusely as I expected. I didn't know anyone else who had suffered a sexual attack, but I was aware that the experience would cause great harm to the receiver. I knew his face, the name and from which regiment he was from – was this why I was okay? And having cemented the relationship between Levi and I and receiving clarity from Baphomet, did this mean my revenge was sooner rather than later?

After molding our relationship into what I assumed was real, a sense of calm had washed over me. But it didn't mean that having that disgusting swine touch me, didn't happen.

"You're thinking about it," Levi muttered, steady grey eyes watching me. "Don't forget, Monroe. I'll fucking kill that piece of shit."

"I know, Levi," I sighed with semi-defeat. "I just don't how we are going to go about it."

Levi remained quiet, watching me with a blank expression but I did note the slight twitch of his right eye. I had seen many times before, an involuntary bodily movement that he likely didn't know he even did. To me, this translated to _Levi isn't telling me something_.

"We've been invited to an annual charity event," he informed shortly after our comfortable silence. With a small sniff and a twitch of his nose, Levi added with disinterest, "usually I would go with the Erwin, the other squad leaders and perhaps a high-achieving brat, however Erwin is not here right now and we are still expected to go."

Levi shifted in his stance, a signal that he was seemingly uncomfortable as my lips grew into a smile as I realized what the frightful Captain of the Special Op's team was up to.

"Did you want to _ask_ me something, oh fearsome Captain?" I cooed, poking his arm playfully. "Were you wanting to see if I wanted –"

" _Tch_ ," Levi smirked, his arm shooting out and snatching my wrist as I withdrew my poke. I yelped with glee as he pulled me forward, wrapping strong, muscled arms around my waist and holding me close. A snicker escaped his expression, heavy lidded eyes falling to my mouth as I grinned with amusement. "You're coming."

"Ha! Do I even have a choice?"

The raven-haired male sniggered and said in a low, drawl, "You didn't complain last night when you were com –"

"Levi!" I reprimanded, placing a hand over his mouth as my cheeks bloomed pink. I couldn't help but smile coyly as I warily scanned the area around us for any eaves droppers. "Fine. I'll go, just don't make any more of those comments or I'll…"

Slowly removing my hand, I let the words disappear.

With a raised brow, Levi suddenly smirked. "You'll what? Either way, I'll be making you scream my name again so your threats mean nothing, brat. Come on, let's take the horses out."

With a hot face, a stupid smile on my lips and a quick bounce in my step, I followed Levi back towards the stables. His callused fingers curled around my small hand and he looked over his shoulder as he strolled, silvery orbs glistening as he ventured a glance in my direction.

And in that moment, I finally felt like everything was okay.

* * *

 **A/N: Guuuyyysss, can you believe it... I've finally given you SOME answers and gosh, I am somewhat nervous about the response I am about to recieve. For those who have read the previous AN in Chapter 17, you would have seen how I was concerned about how this would be taken.**

 **I guess you could say it came from my simultaneous obsession with Black Butler - hence the religious/biblical influence of Baphomet. I had been re-watching season 2 of SnK and the intro imagery really sung out to me and you know the image of the goat man and Ymir? Now keep in mind, this was MONTHS ago - well back in 2017 I did the re-watch - and I already had an interest in CreepyPasta's, scary folklore and supernatural/paranormal/cult topics, so seeing this just SPARKED a concept. So, history, dieties, gods, monsters, beasts and creepy pasta's paired with BB, and the lineage of Levi and Juno was born.**

 **I'll be delving into a few other areas such as souls and more interactions with not only Juno's most recent attack, but also how Baphomet fits into this. I am planning a HUGE moment between Baphomet and a sneaky someone and let me tell you, imma try bring out the water works. So far I can write drama and sex, but soppy scenes - just have to see!**

 **Anyway, on to the reviews!**

* * *

**Dark Mystique** \- Oh, hey! Hope you are well. You know, I knew what you meant but I just didn't bother looking it up and just assumed we were vibing ha oh well. Glad you enjoyed it!

 **Lizzy B** \- Thank you :) Really hoping to develop Juno over time so that she becomes more and more 3-dimensional. Stay tuned!

 **kid-kun** \- Heeeey! Haha, I am so glad you enjoyed it. I tried to show a more animalistic side of Juno as she is coming to terms with her battle-scars and who she is in this world, hence the sudden take-over on Levi but guuurrrl, I enjoyed writing it so you can expect some more romancing between the two!

Canada! That's awesome - I have only visited Niagra falls, both USA and Canada sides for one day, a few yeats ago during a 6 week long trip over USA. I did a few Summer camps back in my hey-day and I always had the BEST time with Canadian's and anyone from the UK and I think it's because we have similar sense of sarcastic, dry humour. My Christmas was hot as hell, muggy as a rainforest in South East Asia haha but I did smash out some words! I needed to because I begin work again tomorrow and university in one month, so need to get out as much as possible before my days are consumed.

I hope you liked this one!

 **Davera** \- Awesome, thank you! I hope you enjoyed this one :)

 **AnisYamamoto** \- Welcome and thank you! It means a lot that you binge-read my story because as someone who is also an FF reader, if i find a good one, I cannot let go of it until I'm at the last chapter, so I know what you mean! Who needs sleep anyways?

 **Mickeys Swaggmuffins -** Hey there and thank you! I know I wrote back to you already but just wanted to say thank you once more for your review!

 **Pati -** Oh my, I get you. How hard is it to do anything when your house is as hot as the sun? It's hard - about as hard as Levi's ab's - sorry, what?

It actually sprinkled a little bit here in Sydney on NYE as well, and it was warm but thankfully, only about 25-27 degrees. Thank gosh.

And your guess, you are so close! I guess Baphomet is of another world but I will touch on his nature further down the track. Baby steps. 

* * *

_**AN #2: Um, have you guys seen the new promo image for season three? Did anyone else practically have heart palpitations over it, because I'm pretty sure I was mid-convo with someone and just flat out choked on my own saliva. How can someone so perfect exist in anime but not real life? Whhhyyyyy.**_

 _ **Also, I heard a rumour that some big producing company is trying to get the rights to make an actual SnK movie. I think I heard this a little while back, but haven't searched anything since. Thoughts? Who would you cast as Levi? Visually, I would say Dan DeHann, only because he looked rather close in that movie with Cara. Also, someone like Tina Fey for Hange - however, I understand it's very controversial as it is Japanese and films are white-washing quite a lot. Just keep in mind, I'm just making conversation with you guys and you are welcome to let me know your own personal choices or ideas if this is a legit thing. No harm intended.** _


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The day spanned into evening and I was easily calmed by the attempts of routine. After feeding the horses and a quick, gentle sparring session with Levi (which he thankfully, did not beat my arse into the ground), we moved into the main building so that Levi could take me to the small, concealed library next to my shared room with Hange.

The day had been rather pleasant after the extensive session spent relaying my previous experiences and now that the sun had set, I was keen to obtain the original print of the 'History of Titans – Tale of Ymir'. Hange hadn't asked me to comparatively refer to the book, however I was keen to ascertain the information I had obtained from Baphomet. Especially since I had seen a detailed, historical image of what I assumed was Baphomet and Ymir in another history book floating around in Hange's room.

"It would be good to see what marries up and what doesn't," I explained to Levi as we turned into the lower level. A cadet was slowly lighting the torches along the outer rim of the building. "And I swear I have never seen the book before, so I can promise that I'm not talking shit."

"Well, you didn't even know about the concealed room to begin with," Levi added with a nod. "No one really knows about it because Hange has a bunch of forbidden books in there. I don't even think Eyebrows knows about it."

We passed by my room and took several more steps until we reached a large cabinet. It was old, weathered mahogany with splintered wood from moisture. No glass, just two plain doors with a padlock centered in the middle.

Levi reached into his pocket and pulled a small ring of keys. With a mildly confused expression, I watched as the male effortlessly selected a small, brass key from the bunch, inserted it into the lock and with a small 'clink', unlocked the door. Pulling the two doors easily, dust flew into our faces and with a short cough, my eyes adjusted and I was now peering into a hollowed out cabinet that burrowed into a stone cutout in the wall.

"Disgusting!" Levi hissed, pulling his shirt up and over his nose. "I'd prefer if you didn't go in there until I cleaned – _fuck sake_." His tone tipped into an annoyed grumble as I pushed past and walked straight in the narrow, damp and dark room.

A shelf was nailed into the right side of the narrow room. On this shelf were over a dozen books, covered in dust. Some of which, could not be recognized due to the grey mess covering them, indicating they had not been used for some time. Others, just like the book I was after, were lightly dusted with hindering finger marks across their covers.

Pulling the book from the shelf, I blew the dust away (much to Levi's dismay) and ran my fingers over the hardened cover. Faint gold lines created wording in delicate script, a book no more than 100 pages, with the mild scent of old paper. Stepping out of the hidden room, Levi blinked wide-eyed as he slammed the cabinet shut and promptly locked it without another thought.

"It isn't that bad," I mumbled, peering at the collar of his shirt he had now pulled over his mouth and nose. "You know, I heard that dust is all the dead skin cells that had fallen off –"

" _You_ , my room, shower, _now_!" Levi snapped, grabbing my elbow and edging us towards the stairs. Chuckling at his insane distaste for uncleanliness, I blindly followed as I flipped the book open to a random page. Running my fingers over the old text, I marveled over how beautifully written the ink was applied in stunning curves and dots.

Taking the last step to reach the second floor, I found that we had come to a stop and Levi had lowered his collar, brow knitted. With a frown, he asked, "You can read that?"

My response was to frown in return. "Yes. Should I not be able to?"

The Captain remained silent, a glance to the book before resuming a slow-paced walk to his room. I hesitantly followed, asking again, "Levi, why do you look… shocked and confused?"

We entered into his room and as Levi closed the door behind him, he immediately indicated to head towards the bathroom. Placing the book on the desk, he began to undress himself as he explained, "Most people within the walls are self-taught in how to read and write. People like me who grew up in the slums, not so lucky. But when I arrived here, Eyebrows forced me to learn the most common written language so I could do his useless reports," sighing, his gaze shifted to the neat row of books resting on the wall by the bathroom door, "luckily, I came across some pieces of writing that I liked which made it easier. But, what you were doing – reading that book as we were walking here – that was not a common language," Levi paused as we both entered the bathroom. He gently removed my button shirt, attention still firmly on my expression as he continued, "There are very few people who can read that ancient bullcrap, one of which is Hange. The second, apparently, is you."

Blinking several times, I considered what Levi had said then replied, "D-do you think it has something to do with Baphomet? I didn't even realise it was different."

Levi shrugged, his expression remaining the same. "Wouldn't have a clue, but it probably is if your common tongue is what you called _English_."

"What do you call it?"

"Speaking," Levi refuted quickly, nudging me to enter the shower. "What the hell else would we call it?"

Rolling me eyes, I turned and splashed water towards his bare chest. He had already removed his shirt, socks and shoes and only remained in his trousers. With a steady gaze and not a single flinch, the Captain pressed his lips together, never removing his attention from my now grinning face.

"I bet I could clean myself better than you could!" I challenged in a low voice, watching him intently for a response.

"Little shit –", lip curling, eyes narrowing, the raven-haired male swiftly entered the shower and collected me into his firm arms. Giggling like a little girl, I allowed for his taunt body to press against mine, water spraying across my back. A snarl on his lips, he growled, "you know perfectly well that I could beat your arse – _oh_."

"I know perfectly well, Mr Ackerman," I drawled, smilingly coyly as my hand drifted further down between us. "I know perfectly well."

* * *

A subtle calm washed over the legion, although they still did not have their Commander back within their grounds. The calm was simply that many attempted to remain within routine. It had been an effort by the more seasoned soldiers to ensure that no one became stagnant or too comfortable with the sudden halt in activity. A level of normality had begun, which although it was standard routine and half-day training, allowed for the rookie's to feel a little more at ease. The older soldiers still gathered amongst themselves, discussing the recent capture of Annie and how it would reflect on mankind, but at least a sense of routine was currently in action.

Hange returned to long days running tests on 'Titan Crystal', separation of both Eren and Juno's blood samples, as well as gradual rehab for Juno's injuries. It wasn't uncommon to not see the manic Veteran for long periods of time as she spent many hours locked in her room or out at the Old HQ with Juno, monitoring and running tasks for the brunette as she delved deeper and deeper into her obsession.

Juno was healing quickly and as a few days brushed past with nothing out of the ordinary, the litter of boot marks and bruises were beginning to fade back into her regular skin tone. With help from both Levi and Hange, they made sure Juno ate regularly and took what Hange called her tonic. Only now, it was consumed orally.

An odd calm had consumed Juno, as she watched Levi lift his left leg with immense control, recoil his knee and thrust a powerful kick into a dummy. The inanimate object jilted suddenly, a loud _thwat_ shooting through the air as it hit the ground with sudden force. Connie, Sasha, Jean and others stood by nervously, eyeing the now battered dummy with disdain as the Captain turned to the rookie's with a raised brow.

"Listen up, brats. Things might be stalled until Erwin gets back but training doesn't stop on my watch," Levi announced loudly, silvery eyes watching the group like a hawk. "Titans are not our only enemy and if you think otherwise, expect to be killed by some piece of shit human. Want that on your tomb stone? Death by piece of shit human? Seems a little piss-weak, if you ask me."

Juno cringed at the sudden jab from Levi to the younger soldiers, who seemed to recoil at the low blow.

"You may already know that the Scouting Legion is not popular. We _do not_ get recognition for our achievements. We _do not_ receive praise. _And we do not play by the rules_ ," Levi continued, taking a few steps to his right before halting and turning his attention back to the group. "Our choices and decisions have led us to the capture of Leonhart, but through the eyes of the Politicians, higher up's and other waste's-of-space, we are nothing but suicidal bastards who take one step forward, two steps back – just like that pesky brat who's too keen to get himself killed."

Juno frowned but wasn't surprised at the choice words. It was common knowledge that Eren was susceptible to allowing his emotions to get in the way of his decisions, resulting in the young adult putting himself in situations that would generally get someone killed. Had it not been for his friends, Mikasa and Levi, the boy would have died some time ago.

Juno was also aware that Levi was preparing the small group.

After her recount and ongoing sessions with Hange and sometimes Levi, it was blatantly obvious that it was _too_ calm. They had returned to the legion and resumed daily activity as expected, but were yet to hear about anything else. Other than a messenger letting Hange know to expect an order soon, there had been zero interaction and no news.

It was too quiet.

"Because of this, we must be prepared," Levi continued, hardened expression. "You may have realized that the people here today were a part of Leonhart's capture or had some sort of involvement. Today, you will all begin training with me from sunrise to sunset. Your schedules will be maintained by both Hange and myself."

"C-Captain," Connie stuttered with a shaky tone. "Why are we doing this and not the others? Is something going to happen?"

"Springer, the probability of something happening is fairly high. I'd think with that onion-shaped head of yours, that brain would have figured it out," Levi snickered at the young boys frown. But just as quickly, Levi sighed and his expression thinned. "It's too quiet. We don't know what is going to happen with Erwin. We need to be prepared. Now, pair up before one of you has no damn choice but to pair up with me!"

Juno watched as the group scattered, moving across the space to find a punching bag or dummy to share. Immediately, the dull _thumps_ and _wacks_ of punches and kicks began to hover within the air. Promptly leaving her seat in the shade, the large dog following her at the heal, she cruised across the small area. Reaching Levi, she gently placed a hand on his mid-back and said with a curl of her lip, "Is it necessary to scare the shit out of them?"

"I didn't scare them. I'm provoking them."

Juno gave a slight roll of her eyes. "Right. Well, I thought I'd come outside and let you know that Pixis is here to see you. He tried to corner me outside of your room but I managed to get away by using Boo as an escape-goat."

"Tch. Sounds about right. She's about as big as a goat."

Levi's expression remained impassive as he stared at the soldiers wrestling and sparring. Peering past the group, the pair spotted Mike standing beside one of the buildings. He stood still, hardened stare at the two in the open space.

Juno's brow furrowed. "What's Mike doing?"

"I'll go see Pixis now." Levi announced under his breath and passed by Juno.

Juno's furrowed brow was joined by a frown. "Wait, what about your bloody soldiers and their training?"

"They won't stop until I come back," Levi said over his shoulder. "Keep an eye on them or you're next, Monroe."

Levi didn't see her playful smirk but he knew the brunette was glowering as he walked away.

Time had passed since the most recent events of the capture of the Female Titan, the severe catastrophe of Stohess and the ongoing wait for Erwin. Time shifted quickly and unexpectedly since the abduction of Juno and their fitful recovery of the unique woman. During this time, Levi had been mindful of what was appropriate to share with his companion as it was becoming slightly more obvious that Juno was still struggling with her inner demons.

The Captain was not oblivious to the occasional hand-twitch or when she would suddenly space out, a darkened mist appearing around her as she muttered in a foreign language. It almost always happened in the middle of the night or the early morning, when light was dim and Levi wasn't sure if he was truly seeing an odd haziness around the female because of the bad lighting. He speculated that during the evenings, it was easier for Juno to disappear in her mind to where ever the hell this Baphomet was but simultaneously, Levi also wasn't sure if she was just sleep talking because of her stress.

There were times when the brunette did truly sleep talk. Every now and then, Levi would be suddenly awoken or perhaps already awake, to hear the golden-skinned female reliving a memory. Her sentences were broken, fragments of a script Juno had already lived once before as she murmured about combat training, scolding the soldiers for feeding Boo too many scraps and on her bad nights, threatening to destroy the men who were involved with her abduction.

It was almost as if her tone would shift, no longer light and feminine but suddenly deeper and guttural as the words slithered from her mouth. Levi found that on many nights, sometimes twice in one week, he would sit in the bed next to her and watch silently.

"Pixis has confirmed he received your message and understands the severity of the situation," Mike announced as Levi stopped in front of him. "He is willing to talk."

"Tch. Good."

The shorter male stepped away and promptly made his way to Erwin's office, where he expected to find the older Commander. Mike quietly followed, his brow lowered and a look of disgust on his features. It was clear the fellow comrade was festering on the past.

Levi had made the first move several days prior. He had never settled entirely on the idea of revenge at the charity event because at the very least, he wanted to know how Juno was coping. Now that Levi had gathered his own findings through observation and probing through discussion, it was clear that Juno needed this whether she knew it or not and it was going to happen sooner rather than later.

Levi _needed_ to tear them apart.

"Captain Levi and Squad Leader Mike," Pixis greeted as the two men entered the room. Mike silently closed the door, pulling the lock across. "How are things fairing on this side of the fence?"

"Fine, not that it really effects why you are here," Levi replied dryly. "I gathered you read my letter and understand the severity of this situation."

The older males expression thinned, eyes narrowing but a fraction as he studied Levi. "Yes, and it brings great shame to me and my legion knowing that one of my soldiers –"

"I believe it was up to four people involved." Levi snapped.

Pixis pursed his lips. "I see. We all know about the silent human trafficking controlled by someone in the MP's, however I have never heard of someone above ground being abducted."

As the words left the Garrison Commander's mouth, Levi's impassive expression shifted. Jaw tensing and eyes narrowing, he hissed in a low tone, "Are you telling me that you don't believe what I have told you? That what happened to Juno is a lie?"

Pixis tensed in his stoic stance, jaw set as he considered the younger male. Eyes studying Levi for a moment before with a sigh, his expression softened. "I believe you, Levi. I believe you because I can see how much you care for this young woman. The passion and anger in your eyes is the emotion I would feel if something like this happened to the woman I love."

A sharp intake of air caught in Levi's throat as the older male's shoulders dropped at the end of his realization.

"Then you won't interfere." Levi grunted, attention still firmly on Pixis.

The older male shook his head, golden orbs falling onto Levi. "No, young man. I will not interfere in the slightest. I only ask that you let me be there when it happens."

"Agreed," Levi nodded. "It's a given that you cannot share this with anyone."

Pixis smiled, lips curling at the edge with a knowing smirk. "The Scouts and Garrison may not always see eye-to-eye, Levi. But, I am a man of my word with strong moral ethics for justice and this is no different. Juno will have her justice."

With a brisk hand shake, Pixis left the office. The remaining males stood silently in the room. Levi shifted in his stance, turning to peer out the window towards the training fields. He could see his group of soldiers still sparring, yet now Juno was playing fetch with her dog nearby. By the way she jostled around, playfully shoving the giant canine, her hair trailing behind her in gentle waves, Levi could tell she was laughing and smiling.

"Are you going to tell her the plan?" Mike asked as he stopped behind Levi. His gaze also fell on the brunette chasing the dog.

Levi watched her for a moment more before responding in a low tone, "With all her tests with Hange and her growing improvement, I don't think she needs to know what we're going to do. The brat will definitely have a mental break down."

"You don't think she deserves to know?" Mike whispered, glancing at the shorter male.

Levi took a sharp breath, feeling the giant's watchful eyes burrowing into the back of his head. The tone itself gave Mike away but Levi decidedly chose not to jump down his throat. He wasn't a threat. Juno had consistently made it clear.

"I need to go back to training, Zacharius," Levi shot back, turning to meet his stare. "I trust that we won't need to revisit the plan." 

* * *

"I don't know," I mumbled with tired exasperation. "I wish I could tell you but I just picked it up and started reading."

Hange's lips pursed, brown eyes staring at me with determination. Lowering her pen and closing her notebook, she crossed her arms and chirped, "Okay, kiddo. Let's leave that one for now and summarize what we have concluded so far."

"Okay. Go." I sank into my chair, sliding down in an attempt to find a more comfortable position.

Another day had passed and the legion was still functioning as normal as possible. The soldiers had returned into the full swing of training – meaning that myself, as well as the team involved with the capture of the Female Titan, were also training for most of the day. Aside from meal breaks and the schedule ending at sundown, my free time was spent correlating the _Tale of Ymir_ with what Baphomet had told me, running tests with Hange and spending what little time I had left in the day with Levi.

In addition to a busy routine, my wounds were healing remarkably fast.

"How are your ribs?" Hange asked suddenly, as if seeing my mind skim on the topic.

With a shrug, my hand moved to the wounded side. "Fine, I suppose. How long do ribs take to heal?"

"About six to eight weeks."

Considering her response, I attentively asked, "How long has it been?"

Hange smiled with a glint in her eye. "Almost three weeks."

"Really? It's only been three weeks and I'm almost entirely healed?" A gasp escaped my lips and my gaze lowered to the ground, brow knitting as I check-listed all my injuries.

Had time really moved that quickly? I had been living so normally, trying to recuperate under the strict orders of Hange and mostly Levi. Every day was a set schedule, with only evenings to spend on my own or as free time. Mornings were at the crack of dawn, a quick meal of oats, leftovers or fruit followed by 3DMG training for two hours, depending on the weather. Followed by 3DMG, I was then hustled over to combat training for another two hours.

We also had other duties such as allocated cleaning shifts, which would be anywhere between shoveling horse manure to wiping down the bathroom stalls. On a good day, I was lucky enough to be assigned to cleaning the hallways, windows or removing the grease that could accumulate around the hilt of the blades.

Cleaning duties were difficult at times because if Levi knew I was on a particular shift, he would occasionally and 'randomly' intervene to critique my cleaning skills. Always arriving with an indifferent expression, eyes scanning over the area I had already finished before making a comment such as 'my pinky could clean better than this, brat' or if I did an okay job, 'next time, go over the ledge more than twice.'

After cleaning duties or general house-keeping, lunch would follow. This gave me the time to sit down with Connie, Sasha and occasionally Mike. During this break while I shoveled mediocre soup into my mouth, I tried to talk about anything besides the ongoing tension of not having Erwin back in the legion. It was common knowledge how ridiculous this had become, considering the man had once again saved humanity with the use of his quick wit, belief in his soldiers and the desire to keep humanity alive. Yet, the Military Police held him for 'observation' and 'questioning'.

 _So much for one week,_ I mused dryly to myself. _And now three weeks has gone by…_

"We know that only part of the book marries up with what you have learnt from Baphomet," Hange began, drawing me from my thoughts. "They basically skipped the entire love story and wrote that she sold her soul to evil and so began titans."

"Which we still don't know which is the truth," I added. "We also don't know if I'm just hallucinating or if Baphomet is real."

Hange re-opened her notebook and began jotting notes. "Correct, however I can speculate that there is no reason for you to make this up, which leads me to believe that if you are making this up, then it isn't intentional and it may be your subconscious mind succumbing to the stress of the past."

I shrugged with a nod.

"Moving on!" Hange announced loudly. "We've also determined that your blood type is the same as Eren's, however it is a common type so this may not play a factor. We've also learnt that your body temperature runs 2.3 degrees higher than the average person, which would generally result in a fever and potentially killing a human. With you, not so much. Cool stuff!"

Blinking at her enthusiasm, I nodded again in response as Hange continued.

"There is also an unknown speed in your healing, sometimes working quickly like your ribs but then smaller injuries like bruises seem to take a normal amount of time. My theory is that your body tends to isolate its healing abilities to only life threatening cases," Hange lowered her pen to lift her gaze and suddenly ask, "and you and Levi haven't had any issues in the sack since getting that staple put in?"

Gulping and almost sliding from my chair, I straightened and said blankly, "No issues."

"Brilliant!" Hange shouted, causing me to start. "I assume that the staple has dissolved and everything is fine. No break-through bleeding?"

"I'm fine. Please stop."

"Okay, okay," Hange chuckled to herself. "Alright, and we've come to realise that in general, your strength, speed, stamina and fighting abilities are those of a normal soldier, factoring in your height, weight and gender. What about your sleep episodes? Any updates on that?"

Letting out a long sigh, I mulled over the question. According to Levi, I had an estimated episode every ten days, which wasn't a lot when I thought about it. It was always the same – I would fall into a deep sleep and sometime during the night, I would become immensely warm, which would wake Levi or he would already be awake from late night reports or insomnia. I would then begin to mutter in a language unknown to me because I had never heard or tried to speak it whilst awake, and a dull mist would appear around my body. Levi never felt threatened or scared, yet it was hard to make him feel that way in general, however he did try to wake me several times. It never worked.

"I can't really remember anything besides the very first one I had," I scratched my head thoughtfully, trying to grasp at the fine threads of forgotten dreams. "Has Levi confirmed that there is a mist?"

Hange nodded with a grin. "Oh yes, so many confirmations! At first he thought it was a trick of lighting but because he has grown accustom to the episodes, Levi prepares candles and lanterns so the second you start to heat up, he quickly turns them on so he can watch."

"Not sure if that's weird or observant," I said with a shrug. "Well, that's good to know. So, where does that leave us?"

The older woman seemed thoughtful as she shuffled her notes and aligned them with her notebook. After a moment of silence, Hange said, "I'm not sure. We've learnt a lot in the past few weeks but I don't know how you fit into all of this. Baphomet said you and Levi would help destroy the titans, right?"

"Yeah. I just don't know how."

"Well, for now we should continue with testing and see how we go," Hange suddenly lit up like a fire cracker and chirped loudly, "Oh! I almost forgot! Levi wanted me to give you the key for the closet – he said to go borrow another gown - and to dress to impress."

I took the small key from Hange's hand, my face twisted with skepticism. "He said that? From my understanding, Levi hates social functions. When is it again?"

"He does but Levi is also a stickler for perfection. Not tomorrow evening, but the one after – they pushed it back because of Erwin," Hange suddenly shot up from her seat, startling me as she spun around the table. "I'll be borrowing a dress as well since our wages are on back-pay thanks to that twat."

"Okay, I'll get one tomorrow." I stood from my seat, stretching out from being seated for so long with the manic woman. Turning out of Hange's private room, I pondered the options in the closet and the level of comfort I could achieve.

"Don't forget a corset," Hange called over my shoulder as I was closing the door behind me. "Remember! Dress to impress!"

Dammit.

I soon found myself seated across from Connie and Sasha in the mess hall. The pair were mending their damaged clothing with needle and thread. It was a common occurrence for soldiers to mend their gear, should they be able to. Uniforms were always in abundance but the legion was firm on teaching skills that would benefit everyone. The only times uniforms were replaced was if the soldier had outgrown them, which was very common due to the young age enlisting began, or if the clothing was abysmally tattered.

"Do you think they'll do chicken for dinner?" Sasha asked, her tone hitching as her stomach growled.

Connie thread the needle through his jacket and brought it away with the thread. "They do chicken once a week, so no, because they had it four days ago. It'll probably be the same old boring stew."

"I heard farming is now flourishing," I interjected as a means to lighten the conversation. "Which means it may be a meal more often. Perhaps they'll even have beef."

Sasha's eyes had become wide, a look of pure disbelief on her features as she stared directly into my face. In a raspy voice, she asked with exact precision, "Can you confirm this or was it a rumor?"

"I-I don't know, I overheard –"

" _Confirmed or rumor_?!" The young brunette wailed, throwing her hands into the air.

Before I could so much as consider a reply, Connie let out a defeated grunt and discarded his jacket. "It's no use. None of this is! I heard we're getting moved out to the Castle or something because the MP's seem to think we're working against them."

"Really?" I couldn't help but frown at this new information. "I haven't heard anything. Do you think it's because Erwin is as stubborn as a mule?"

A presence appeared behind me and Connie's gaze shifted a great deal above my head. A hand pressed onto my shoulder, covering most of the entire area, immediately indicating who the male was standing behind me.

"Yes, it is because the Commander won't admit a damn thing," Mike confirmed in a looming voice. I glanced upwards to see the giant man peering down at the three of us. "And it isn't a rumor. The location is yet to be confirmed. All those involved with the capture of the Female Titan will be moved next Monday. Including you, Juno."

My immediate reaction was to lower my gaze to meet both Sasha and Connie's concerned expressions. The teens both peered wide-eyed back at me, silence falling across our small group as we digested the information. I wasn't a soldier, was I? Yet, I had to go to…

"Does Levi know?" I asked in a small voice.

Mike gave a small lift of his shoulders before lowering them once more. "Lance Corporal does his own thing, whether they try to make him go or not. They'll be an official announcement on Sunday evening."

It wasn't hard for me to feel immediate panic, yet I remained neutral as Mike left as quietly as he had arrived. The three of us sat stunned, holding the positions we were in when the giant had confirmed we were definitely being held hostage as of Monday. A tense, rippling fear ran through my spine at the thought of being forcibly held in a location as I had been in the Garrison. Would it be the same? I had never been to the Castle, was it old and small and run down? I couldn't possibly be kept in another room by myself with no natural lighting.

I knew very little about the Military police, other than the top ten cadets had the option to join and most of which did because of the perks. They were given larger sleeping quarters with lesser occupants, regular time off and a higher wage. They even indulged in scheduled annual and sick leave with pay. They had regular events to attend, minimal training requirements and generally the rookie's did most of the work, which wasn't much at all.

With this, I also knew that whoever ran the human trafficking syndicate was also part of the MP's.

Did this mean the same person would organize our removal and isolation at the Castle?

They knew I would be part of this. They knew my name was Juno.

A white, hot pain seared through my right palm and someone shrieking pinged at my ears.

"Lance Corporal!"

"Oi! Snap out of it!"

I was suddenly smacked across the face, or at least I assumed that was what happened. Air shot through my gritted teeth and with dry eyes, I soon realized I was staring down and to the left of the bench I was seated on. A body was seated closely to my right, almost pressed against my side and back as I hunched over. Prickling nips and stabs washed over my skin and a callused hand gently cupped my chin, turning my head and neck back to an upright position.

Levi stared at me with hot, silvery orbs, his brow knitted with concern. Running his gaze over my face and quickly inspecting the rest of my body, then his attention quickly flitted to Connie and Sasha. The pair were now standing, expressions of shock and concern as they stared quietly in my direction. I was becoming more aware and as the same pain shot through my hand, I turned my attention downwards.

Fist clenched tightly, my tea cup had shattered into deadly shards that were still hidden within my grasp. Blood dripped from below and above, the pressure of my grasp sending a pool of thick liquid at both ends.

"Let go," Levi instructed, drawing my attention back to him. "Slowly release your hand."

With a shaky breath and keeping my focus on the male in front of me, I slowly released my hand to feel the pieces of ceramic pull away or prod deeply into my fresh wounds. Hissing in pain as Levi removed his hand from my chin and removed the larger pieces from my palm, I swallowed hard and tried to remain composed.

"S-Sir, do you need us to get anything?" Sasha asked in a meek voice.

"Go tell Hange we'll be in her office in a minute."

The brunette turned on heel, darting out of the room and leaving her unfinished clothing on the table. Connie stood quietly, watching as Levi pulled another piece of white ceramic from my hand.

"Finish off your mending back in your bunks," Levi instructed without lifting his gaze. "Take Braus' crap too."

"Yes, sir!"

Suddenly, I was left alone with the stoic male.

Another wince left my lips as he pulled one final large piece from my hand. Dropping it into the base of the broken cup, Levi drew a clean white handkerchief from his pocket and made a quick bandage around my hand, ensuring not to press too tight as it would only suffice until we reached Hange.

Once completed, Levi asked in a concerned tone, "What happened, moron? Since when did you have enough hand strength to crush a tea cup."

My gaze lowered and I wasn't sure if it was because of his intense stare or embarrassment. Landing on his left hand which held my wrist in place, I muttered, "I don't know. Mike came over and told us that we were being locked up on Monday because of everything that has happened and I think I just spiraled out. I was thinking about everything and the next thing I know, I crushed a cup."

My own voice was shaky, uncertain and perhaps worrisome. The impassive male continued to watch me with tired eyes. Lifting himself from the bench, Levi held a hand out to help me up. "You think that you're going to be locked up," Levi indicated as he guided me to the exit. "Do you honestly think I would let that happen, Monroe?"

All I could do was keep my eyes lowered, staring at the grey stone of the floor as we slowly left the mess hall. Immense fear had poisoned my body at the mere thought of being locked away again. No fresh air, no clothes, no means of escape, no… Levi.

"Oi brat, I'm waiting for an answer," Levi hissed, forcing my gaze to meet his hardened glare. "Did you honestly think I was going to let some shit stain get a hold of you again?"

"N-no, I didn't," I began with uncertainty. "But I shouldn't be your responsibility if –"

Levi sniggered, causing me to halt mid-sentence. He tore his gaze from mine, now staring heatedly towards the end of the corridor. "Stop blowing smoke out of your arse, Juno," he muttered with annoyance. Immediately taken back, I frowned as he continued, "I think it's perfectly clear that I haven't had much value in my life up until now. Those idiots say the wrong thing, I'll be the first to shut them down. Another person – male or female – so much as tries to make a move, I'll be sure to announce my claim," Levi's hardened glare met my gleaming gaze as I smiled goofily at him, "If someone so much as breathes the wrong way, I'll be the first to rip their lungs out."

"You're so romantic."

The stoic male paused in his step, turning to bring me in front of him. The concern was still clear on his features, brow still lowered and metallic orbs watching my expression carefully. Yet now Levi's stare was softer as he said in a drawl, "Tch. I wouldn't call it that crap but I suppose it's dutiful."

Unbeknownst to me, we had stopped outside of Hange's room. Staring up into Levi's watchful gaze, I found that my chest was swimming with glee. He stood there, dressed in a plain, long sleeve shirt, black trousers and his combat boots, neat as always. Levi's hair was slightly damp, indicating he had recently washed and he smelt faintly of the soap he so frequently used.

His furrowed brow deepened as he appeared to wonder why I was so intently staring at him with watery eyes and a dorky smile on my lips. I could hear every pump of my heart in my ears, the heat of his hand gently holding the wrist of my injured hand and the small flecks of ice-white in his silvery orbs, watching me with utmost attention. And as my lips began to move with a will of their own, words forming with the deepest of confessions, the door flew open and Hange appeared out of breath.

Startled, I jumped back. Suddenly and rudely pulled from my train of thought and swell of emotions, my gaze fell upon the slightly flustered and gasping Hange peering at both of us.

After a moment, she said with a grin, "At least you guys weren't making out this time!"

A low snarl slipped from Levi's lips as he glared, unimpressed with his comrades timing or choice of words. "She's injured her hand," he advised with annoyance. "I removed the larger pieces of tea cup, but there will probably be smaller fragments you'll need to get out with those ridiculous instruments our annual budget pays for."

"Don't knock my instruments when they're keeping your girl together," Hange snipped with turn of her nose. This only made the impassive male snarl once more. "Anyway, come inside. I'll sort ya' out, kiddo!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey A-Team! How are we all?**

 **First of all, sorry for being a little m.i.a - to be real with ya, I started back up at work but unfortunately, my hours are sometimes in the evening - which is when I find that I am at my most creative. I don't write too well during the day for some reason, perhaps I am night creature of some sort. Anywho, I like to write a few chapters ahead, but I was falling behind due to this impending heat wave and general adulting. It just makes me so tired! My brain can't function, my sleep is out of wack and I had this whole resolution 'new year, new sorta-better-version-of-myself-but-don't-raise-the-bar-too-high' and wanted to gym at least twice a week, but that hasn't happened.**

 **To add to this busy-ness, are there any Rooster Teeth fans out there? I am new to the channel through a friend and am attending RTX Sydney next weekened, cosplaying as Gizmo from Gremlins ha. Non-related, I know, but I am only just becoming a more active member in the con/cosplay community so I feel as if I need to really put myself out there more often. So, I've also been sewing like a mad-woman for the past week!**

 **Enough blabbering! I need to re-watch season two again so I feel more refreshed about my story. I have a sorta-conclusion, but I feel as if I need to reassure myself by watching it again. I also just wanted to check out bae again.**

 **Also, if anyone is keen on connecting - Please visit my profile. I have some social links there :)**

 **I will be responding to reviews in the next chapter!**

 **Please take care and I hope everyone is having a Leno-sorta day 3**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Another evening of pure, hard training continued for the small group – even with Juno's injured hand. The weather was cooling, which meant they moved training to an earlier session and once everyone was warmed up and not complaining about the weather, they would set them off for routine 3DMG routes along the border of the property.

Juno was lucky to have had all the pieces of ceramic removed, but was left with several more stitches within the palm of her hand. The brunette had explained what had happened within the mess hall, however her tale ended quite quickly once she couldn't explain what happened with the tea cup itself. According to Levi, he had entered the room and seen both Connie and Sasha throw themselves away from the table from shock. The younger female had soon propelled herself forward, attempting to pry the cracked ceramic from Juno's hand, however her grip had been nothing short of iron.

It had been Connie who had spotted Levi and shouted for him, indicating frantically that Juno was in a dire situation. The smaller male had easily pried Sasha from Juno and upon seeing the blank, vacant expression on her face, gave her a sharp slap across the face.

"You didn't need to hit her," Hange had scolded angrily. "You could have just taken the cup from her hand, Levi."

Levi had paused, eyes settling on his comrade as he growled, "You think I wouldn't have tried? If Potato Girl couldn't open that tiny hand of hers, what do you think that told me? Juno was on a different world – she didn't even see me there. Besides, I didn't hit her hard."

The smaller female had shrugged, confirming she felt a slight sting on her face and that was it.

When Juno had arrived at training, Levi had insisted she attach a leather riding glove around the bandage surrounding her hand. She still had full movement, it just meant that she wouldn't aggravate the wound. The petite female had found it interesting, observing how Levi had given everyone instructions regarding the schedule, shouted and drilled the team into groups, then suddenly turned slowly to approach Juno and removed the glove from his back pocket.

As he brought the glove over her hand and began to tie the straps and buckles around her wrist, Juno asked with a slight smile tugging on her lips, "Where did you get this? I didn't see you stash it last night or this morning."

Levi tugged at a buckle and said gruffly, "It was… one of my old squad members."

Juno felt her chest tighten, seeing the fogginess skip across his lowered and concentrated gaze. Levi let out a small, sharp breath of air and added, "She once broke her wrist. Clumsy idiot. It healed but it wasn't the same, so she used this to provide extra strength."

Slowly nodding, sincerity on her features, Juno asked, "Who was she?"

"Isobel. She'd be about your age now," Levi said so quietly Juno had almost missed the words leaving his mouth. He stepped back, a moment of silence before his gaze lifted to her face and Levi's expression returned to his impassive mask. "What are you waiting for, Monroe?" He snickered, hitching his head towards the group of soldiers behind them who were now well into their routine. "Just because you're sleeping with the Captain, doesn't mean you get out of training. Move!"

Juno was jolted out of the rare moment and thrusted towards the others. Stepping away from the older male, a smile played on her lips as she chanced a quick glance over her shoulder at the now bellowing male. He had already moved over to Jean, who had somehow managed to rip a hole in his trousers.

It wasn't often Levi did this. But when it happened, Juno treasured it.

The day went on as normal, only that Levi was forced to allow an early finish. He had worn the soldiers out to their limits, so much so that more than one had thrown up from the sheer intensity of the Captain's expectations.

After combat training, he had chosen to swap 3DMG for survival skills. Loading sacks with rocks, he made each soldier run up an intense slope for 100 meters, drop and complete 50 push-ups, then run back down and complete 100 sit ups. This was done over and over again, with no indication of completion.

Until Connie threw up near Levi's feet.

Before the Captain could so much as mutter his disgust, this only prompted Reiner to be equally as sick at the very sight and smell of his fellow comrades' illness.

Groans of disgust and pain rose around them and as his attention moved from the mess at his feet to the familiar brunette sprawled out on the ground, gasping loudly and covering her face from exhaustion, Levi decided to call it a day.

"Springer, Braun," Levi said with a sigh. "Go clean yourselves up."

"Y-yes, sir."

"Oh, god – thanks, sir."

Levi brought the kerchief to his mouth, covering his nose and masking the scent, the senior soldier stepped away from the mess and shouted to the remaining team, "I won't lie, it's disappointing to see how easily you lot gave into your bodies. However," his expression softened, although it was simply the crease between his brows disappearing. "None of you gave up. You've all worked your arses off the past few weeks. Everyone scrub up."

"T-thank you, sir."

Turning his attention away from the limping and groaning soldiers heading towards the barracks, Levi brought his sight to the brunette sitting on the ground, her knees propped up and head lowered between them. She was breathing heavily, loose strands of hair falling around her face.

Juno gave another gasp of air from tired lungs and said, "Thank god. I was worried _I_ was going to throw up. I'm so nauseous and my back is killin' me."

The Captain snickered, holding a hand out to Juno. She grasped it and with little effort, he pulled her up to her feet. Studying her paled face for a moment, he mumbled, "It's not meant to be a walk in the park, Monroe. Did you eat like I said?"

The female nodded then wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. "Yes, Levi – Sir – Captain - Corps."

"Smart arse," he snarled, yet smirked. "Get going. We need to leave in an hour."

Taking the ruck-sack of rocks from the female and throwing it over his shoulder like a bag of feathers, the Captain slowed his pace to stroll with the struggling woman. Rubbing her face, she sighed and scurried next to him, the muscles in her legs taunt with objection. Juno seemed to blink slowly, a fleeting confusion darting across her face.

"Oi," Levi paused, shooting her a glance. "Are you actually going to chuck guts or what?"

Swallowing hard once more, Juno opened her heavy lids, having now reached out and grasped his arm quite forcefully to regain her balance. "Just a head spin from laying down," she quietly confirmed, voice airy as she began walking again. "I'm good." 

* * *

It was pains and aches like this that I truly wished Levi would carry me up the stairs, like when I had sustained my more serious injuries. I never truly damaged my legs badly aside from lacerations, yet he had always insisted it was quicker to scoop me up and propel us up the stairs because, 'I don't have patience for your short legs.' I had always thought about refuting about the minimal size difference between our legs, but it didn't seem right or worth the risk when he could so easily drop me – not that he would.

Now, as I practically did breathing exercises to get up the stairs, Levi watched me disapprovingly from the top landing. Arms crossed, snicker on his face and narrowed eyes as I grasped the railing and lifted another leg to plant my foot gently down on the next step. The soles and heels of my feet were burning from over use – the type of pain from running too long or holding a pointed foot during a dance lesson. Hissing as uncomfortable strain sizzled within the arch of my foot, my gaze lifted at the sound of Levi letting out a bored sigh and suddenly darting down the stairs.

"This is one time thing, Monroe," Levi muttered as he scooped me up, a grin now plastered on my face. "Like I said, just because _this_ is a thing, doesn't mean you get special treatment when it comes to training."

"It's after training," I refuted with a satisfied chirp. "And you said after training you would do couple things. You know what that means, Ackerman?"

"Tch."

We reached the second floor and Levi casually strolled to his room, no indication of strain as he easily cradled me to his front door. Stopping so I could reach down to unlock the door and push it open, I cooed with enthusiasm, "After hours, you're Levi. _My Levi_."

The stoic male sniggered, his hardened eyes simply not matching the restrained amusement on his lips. "I won't argue," he muttered in that smooth drawl, directing us towards his bathroom. "But I will make you bathe – you're disgusting."

"Wha – eep!"

With a readjustment of his arms, Levi lifted me from under the arms and sat me down on a small level near his sink. He turned the shower on, testing the water and collecting several toiletries before turning his attention back to me, silvery orbs watching carefully with one, finely shaped brow propped with interest.

"Off. All of it." The words were deep, burnt like coal and husky like a smoked whiskey. "Now."

With silent obedience, my fingers moved with their own mind as I began to unbutton my shirt. A part of me wanted to say, 'Yes, sir', but those searing, hot orbs were burning into my face and slowly following my fingers as they worked further and further down, rendering me speechless. A shiver was threatening to dance along my flesh and he wasn't even touching me.

"We have 45 minutes, Levi." I announced softly, amused and drawn by the hunger teetering behind his controlled demeanor.

Another snicker, a curl of his lips as Levi untucked his shirt and brought it over his head. Without a thought to his usual need for cleanliness, he dropped the item of clothing to the ground and closed the small space between us. It took me a moment to realise as I had turned my attention to the muscular, alabaster body now within my eye line, but I had now pressed the palms of my hands against his chest and was slowly running the delicate skin under my fingertips. "A lot can happen in 45 minutes, Juno," he drawled, now removing the remaining buttons I had since abandoned. "And it only takes about 10 min to get you into that dress."

"That's about 9 minutes and 30 seconds longer than to get me _out_ of clothing," I chuckled lightly as his lips brushed past mine. "I can think of other things you can do to me that don't take too long to happen."

A growl rose in his throat, spreading across his chest and vibrating against the palms of my hands. Raven hair tickled at my cheek as hot breath and moist lips delighted along my neck. Callused and quick fingers made use of removing the belt buckle from my pants, pulling the zipper down and wriggling the clothing from my body. It also was discarded next to the forgotten shirt.

"Is this pay back?" I asked as I was once again scooped into his arms. "For that time in the shower?"

"Which one? It's not pay back if you like it, brat."

Water sprayed across our bodies and I felt his warm mouth against my neck, rough fingers trailing down my breasts.

"We won't have enough t-time to wash my h-hair!" A gasp slipped through my lips as his firm hand collected a hefty amount of my right arse cheek and squeezed tightly.

A deep, amused chuckle danced from his throat and heavy, burning orbs met mine. "You underestimate my time management skills, Monroe." 

* * *

With a final tug, Levi secured the ribbon at the base of Juno's back. The gown she was now neatly dressed in, was a deep, earthy green with simple lace across the hemming. She had paired the silk dress with a loose-fitted corset with shoulder straps, something Levi had insisted she went with as it not only covered some of her skin, but was also not so tight that she appeared spilling out of her clothing. The prepared soldier had also insisted on the corset with movability due to conventional reasons.

Stepping back from Juno and inspecting her appearance, Levi reached into his back pocket and produced a small, silver butterfly knife. Swinging it several times in front of the brunette before snapping it shut, he reached around her waist and tucked it into the waist line of the corset.

"I see, I see," Juno mused with approval. "And is there any reason I'll need this, Levi?"

The older male pursed his lips, pausing as he studied her expression. The Veteran had changed into a sleek, black formal uniform – an ensemble of clothing Juno had not seen before. Dressed in similar pants to his day-to-day uniform, the trousers were neater with presses down the front. They fit his lean legs comfortably and tucked nicely into a pair of black boots. Secured with a mahogany, leather belt, his formal shirt was an off-shade of black, yet equally as crisp and perfectly pressed. Also similar in style to his usual clothing, it only differed in the thin, green lining surrounding the tips of his collar. In true Levi style, he finished off his formal attire with a black cravat.

"No, but it's better to be prepared rather than to be surprised by a knife in your arse," he muttered, whilst adjusting his cuffs.

"You're not wrong," Juno scoffed. "Okay, well. Time to go."

The pair left the building and joined Hange and Mike at a waiting carriage. Both veterans had also changed into more suitable attire; the giant switching to beige dress pants and a white, crisp shirt and the mad woman into what Juno could only describe as a women's pant suit. Wearing fitted brown trousers, a collared shirt and a matching brown tail coat, the usually messy female looked eye-catching. Hange had not only changed into something rather dashing, but had also brushed her hair and pulled the mangled mess into a tight bun at the top of her head.

As the carriage took off, Juno studied her female friend before smirking and asking, "How many?"

"Well!" Hange beamed and crossed her legs. "Pistol in my right boot, lock-pick in my underwear, knife in my bra and an explosive in my hair."

Juno gagged with surprise then flickered her attention to Mike.

He shifted in his seat then grumbled, "Not as much as Hange."

"Packin' heat, or what," Juno chuckled with disbelief then asked, "so what is this event? Why do we have to go?"

"Oh, Levi hasn't told you?" Hange clapped excitedly. "It's Premier Zachary's birthday! Every year they do a charity event and the senior soldiers attend a birthday party!"

"Tch. I wouldn't call it a party. It's more that we're forced to go to keep up appearances," Levi drizzled, bored in tone as he peered outwardly. "I'll admit, Zachary was a damn good soldier. But he's now a shit-talking show off."

Juno nodded, absorbing more information provided to her to better prepare for the arrival. Premier Zachary was a just, yet strict man. A fearsome soldier in his hey-day who worked his way to the very top, the now senior male was the sole controller of all three regiments. Zachary had final say in all major happenings, finances, economy and large-scale missions within each division.

Juno soon learnt that the Premier generally chose to remove himself from minor happenings such as standard patrols, smaller recon missions and general daily requirements within each regiment. _That must be why many people don't know what Hange gets up to_ , Juno concluded as the three soldiers explained further. _If they knew what she was up to, they'd easily use her for a more sinister expenditure._

"And Juno, I was thinking that once we get back, we'll do some final tests before you head off with the others," Hange advised as the carriage pulled into the immaculate building. "I won't be coming along – I have a few things to do with my good friend Pastor Nick."

"Sure, not a problem," Juno took Levi's hand and stepped down from the carriage. "Am I the only other person besides the younger ones going to prison in a few days?"

Hange frowned, tilting her head as she stood by the shorter brunette. "Please don't think you're being locked up. I know it's scary, but you will have freedom to move around – plus, you'll be there with Mike, Nanaba and few other senior soldiers. It's just for a few days – I think."

"And I'll be checking in," Levi added, followed by a tiresome huff of air. "Making sure no more brats try to confess their love for you."

Juno chuckled, her face brightening as she linked her arm into Levi's elbow.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear, Shorty?" Hange hustled next to the pair as they began towards the main entrance of the building.

"Don't say the J-word, Hange! Or you'll get a round house kick to the head!" Juno jibed, a huge grin on her face as she glanced at the Captain.

"Tch. Fact."

The four soldiers gradually climbed the large set of stairs and paused on the landing, hovering within distance of the slow-moving crowd. The building itself was reminiscent of what Juno could only describe as a very fancy, grey and white dance hall. The doors ran across the entire front of the building, a tessellate effect with hinges between each panel. This meant they had pulled the doors back to open the space up further, giving the illusion of open space. Highlighting the open space, stood several, white pillars that reached to the upper beams of the ceiling. The entire property had a Grecian feel, only that the brunette was certain she was the only person aware of this.

 _So, they must draw inspiration from some sort of history,_ Juno mused quietly as they gradually shuffled to the front. _But why does their history only date back 100 years?_

"Name." A prim looking man asked, not bothering to lift his gaze from the check list in front of him.

"Ackerman, Hange, Zacharius and Monroe."

"Hm," the doorman shifted his weight, running his finger down the list. "Scouts, I presume. I have the first three, but not the last."

Juno furrowed her brow, her gaze moving to Levi. The male was already scrutinizing the MP with a hardened stare. "Monroe is the guest," he announced, nodding towards the word listed under Mike's name. "I'd assume you could figure that out."

The MP let out a sigh, finally lifting his eyes to scan the four soldiers waiting. Bored in expression, he skimmed the familiar three quickly before landing on the female watching him suspiciously. "Monroe," he tested the name, rolling it off his tongue before letting another dramatic sigh leave his lips and looking away. "Food and beverages can be located throughout the entire venue by servers. The guest book can be found to the right upon entering, speeches will begin at promptly 8 pm."

As they finally stepped into the highly-decorated venue, Juno chose to keep her mouth clamped shut at the annoyance bubbling at the back of her throat. She could feel the anger tingling upon Levi's skin, a slight jolt in his arm as he guided her towards the guest book. She had met few MP's, however they had never outwardly displayed a sense of isolation towards her. _Odd but probably nothing to worry about_ , Juno shrugged at the thought, taking the pen from Levi and scribbling a comment in the book, followed by a fake signature. Levi's gaze dropped to observe the illegible writing, nodding in approval at Juno's acute awareness.

"Juno!" A rusty, gravelly voice called out.

Turning towards her name, Pixis reached the group and shook each person's hand. His warm, honey eyes gleamed with his polite smile as he greeted everyone individually, commenting on their health and well-being before finally reaching Juno.

"My dear, I hope you have been keeping well?" He questioned, a hesitant shift in his gaze. "I understand you have been through some tough times as of late."

Juno observed the older male, a faint confusion and wariness ticking at the forefront of her mind. As far as Juno knew, Pixis was neither aware nor part of what occurred to her. Within her tests and training, they had concluded that Pixis likely knew nothing of what had happened within his regiment as the older man was known for his pride and moral ethics. It simply would have not managed to get past him, had the senior man caught scent of the debauchery occurring under his own roof.

But the little female still felt wary as the man still held the same emblem as the men who had hurt her.

"Yes, I've been ill but things are looking a lot better," Juno responded evenly, a faint smile on her lips. "I've been lucky that Hange is my own, personal medic."

"Ah, yes. The infamous Hange," Pixis turned his smile to the taller brunette, standing slightly behind Juno. "I have been trying to get her to agree to transfer to my regiment for years, yet she insists on staying with Erwin."

"The flattery is appreciated, Dot, but the Garrison is just too boring!" Hange nipped playfully, nudging the older man in the side. "But hey! If the Scouts and the Garrison keep working together like we have, who knows what'll happen! Erwin does like you."

"Speaking of Erwin, can we expect an appearance?" Levi asked, drawing Pixis back within a more serious conversation.

The older man pursed his lips, shaking his head sadly. "No, from what I have heard from Nile. Things should change soon, though."

"Excuse me." Mike slipped past the small group, stepped into the crowd. His ashen, blond hair dipped into the mixture of people until Juno could no longer see the giant man.

"I'll let you kids enjoy yourselves," Pixis said quietly, unusually forlorn in tone. "We can chat later in the evening."

Juno watched the older male smile before leaving and greeting another group of people across the room. Taking the glass of water from Levi, she started as a hand gently pressed against her arm. "Drink it," Levi instructed. "You started to burn up while talking to him. Cool down before someone notices."

Juno nodded, sipping the cool liquid. After a few gulps, she asked in a hushed voice, "I felt weird – like he knew something or he's hiding something."

"Remember, your emotions play a big role in your heat abilities," Hange whispered to Juno. "I know this may sound harsh, but try to keep your emotions in check otherwise you might accidentally burn someone's arm off by brushing past them."

"Right," Juno took another sip of water and several deep breaths. Her training and ongoing consultations had taught the group a great deal, however she was still learning to not let her feelings get the better of her. For the most part, Juno was able to remain calm, level-headed and generally normal, which meant her spikes in body temperature were minimal. Conversely, when she felt scared, angry or backed into a corner, Juno's body temperature would soar immediately. The sweating wasn't as prevalent now that they had started meditation and breathing exercises in her training, and more than once, Juno was able to _will_ herself hot without the use of fear or anger. Yet, nothing could compare to the lava-like heat she emitted when Juno was in a life-threatening situation.

It was now a matter of building her confidence and control.

After a moment, she mumbled, "I wish I remembered everything else Baphomet had said since the first conversation."

"It takes time," Hange reassured with a big smile. "The best results don't just get handed to you. You test, trial, fail, alter and try again. It doesn't matter how many times you have to repeat that, because when the answer arrives – it's the most glorious thing ever."

Juno smiled in response, cheeks rising at the woman's positivity. The room was beginning to buzz with life, soldiers and upper-class civilians mingling with one another. A soft atmosphere of classical music hummed throughout the room and soon, servers were moving across the floor and offering glasses of bubbling beverages and snacks the size of a mouse. The trio hung back and away from the clutter, Levi only speaking with Hange and Juno unless being forced into conversation by Hange when she socialized.

The Captain remained aloof, generally unfazed by the fancy appearance of everything within the room. He stood casually, a drink in one hand and a hand resting at Juno's lower back. With trained eyes, he observed every person who passed by, entered from the front, side and back doors, listened in on conversations and on occasion, would nod in greeting to particular persons. Juno did not disregard these notions of the man who stood closely to her, his palm never leaving her lower back. She speculated that Levi was just doing what he always did; being acutely aware of his surroundings, and that the hand on her back was more for affection as opposed to keeping a tab on her temperature. But, as she shot a quick side glance to the raven-haired male, something didn't sit right in her gut.

"Hey, Levi," Juno began, pursing her lips. "Is there something –"

The music was suddenly cut short and a loud ringing silenced the chattering crowd.

The same doorman entered to the front of the room, standing on a small stoop as he announced, "Ladies and gentlemen – thank you for attending the annual Regiment Charity Ball. As you all know, this ball will be our 57th and celebrated on the day of birth of our Premier, the most appraised - Darius Zackly!"

The room erupted into a mild applause, some of which were over enthused whilst others simply making a dull patter with their hands. The doorman removed himself and allowed for the sharply dressed, senior male to take to the small stoop.

Zackly cleared his throat, running his hands down his lapels and gradually fetching a pair of reading glasses from his inner pocket. Sliding them onto the bridge of his nose, the bearded man cleared his throat once more and brought out a small card. "I would firstly like to thank the junior MP's for arranging this venue, as well as the organizational structure of this annual event," tilting his head slightly, Zackly peered down at his card, "As I am aware of the current tension between some areas of our regiments, I thank you all for putting this aside for one evening."

Juno couldn't help herself but let out a small snuff, resulting with a sharp jab in the side from Hange. Flicking the female a playful glare, the petite brunette gazed past Hange to capture several men standing in their formal Garrison uniforms. Blinking several times, Juno allowed herself a moment to concentrate on the facial structure of the young male furthest from where they were standing.

Average build, slight features and with the turn of his head, Juno felt the blood in her ears thump loudly.

"E-Evans." The word had slipped from her agape mouth as she stared wide-eyed at the strawberry blond male who was listening intently to Zackly's speech. Standing with his side only to her view, it was clear as day: the same nose, jaw line and eye colour. The only difference was that he shared the same hair colour of the suspicious MP they had seen weeks ago.

And to the left of Evans, stood Bernard. Slouched slightly, standing with a scowl on his face, Juno felt her throat seize up and a horrible drizzle of anxiety slam her straight in the chest. Bernard paid no attention to her, in fact neither man was aware she was standing only a few feet away, yet Juno could see them clear as day. Both men shifted, Bernard leaning over to whisper something to Evans. The angle had changed and now, as she stared at them in frozen uncertainty, Juno finally saw the half-mask placed over Bernard's face.

Zackly concluded his speech and the crowd broke into another modest applause, only now as Juno stood stunned in her place next to Hange, the crowd of people were moving against her to make space in the middle of the room. Unable to catch her own breath, Juno forced herself to move and peer to her side, only to see that Levi was now gone. Feeling panic slice through her insides, she sharply turned to where she had expected to see Hange. Only that now, Hange was also no longer near her.

Fear. Immense terror and unabashed anger was beginning to twitch in her fingers.

"Come, Juno! You must participate!"

Pixis had suddenly appeared, taking Juno's hand and guiding her directly to the middle of the space. A small yelp rose from her voice, but Juno was already being moved to stand with the older male, the music beginning sharply and her feet being forced to follow his lead.

"P-Pixis, I need to find Levi," she managed to hiss, her eyes moving frantically across many faces. "I-I need to find – please."

"My dear, I promise I'm not a bad dancer!" Pixis chuckled, eyes sparkling as they moved in large, swooping circles across the floor. More and more people were joining in, making it very difficult for the brunette to scan everyone and locate an exit. "And besides, young Juno, Hange and Levi are currently busy."

"What?" Her frantic stare snapped back to Pixis, eyes narrowing with suspicion. A pause, followed by an acid, bit tongue as Juno snarled, "If you know something, Dot, you better open your god-damned mouth right now."

Swirling once more and only to receive a gleam from the older man, Juno was seconds away from prying herself angrily from the senior soldier, only that as she spun once more, her angered glare fell upon one very furious eye watching her. Feeling her chest restrict with panic, Juno tore herself from Pixis and darted across the floor and away from Bernard. _Fuck, fuck, where are they_ , her brain was straining against her skull as a roar was beginning to block her ears, _please Levi – please come out._

Pushing past bystanders, Juno fumbled with her corset to locate the butterfly knife. The smallest buzz of relief crossed her frantic heart as she threw herself forward to curve the right of the exit and head towards the gates.

The brunette was met with human body, slamming hard into a chest and sending her a few steps back. Sight met with black and white dots, Juno yelped with shock and took half a second to compose herself. Lifting her gaze to observe the person she had just run into in the darkness, outside of the event, her eyes became wide.

"Darling, I'd wondered where you went," Evan's cooed, a snicker on his lips. "I was worried we'd lost you."

Ripping the knife from her corset, Juno stepped back and lifted the weapon. Her hands were shaking, eyes large and wild like an animal cornered in a cage. "I'll fucking kill you," she snarled, stance shifting to brace an impact. "I don't care if I get hanged for it, I'll destroy you. And that piece of shit too."

Evan's calm expression broke into a sinister grin before erupting into an overzealous chuckle. "You're so funny, Juno," he patted his chest in fondness. "You'll have to tell me some more jokes once we get you settled in the carriage over there. I had a feeling you'd be brought here – that little man can't help himself, showing you off like he did at Stohess."

"Evans, is it?"

Gasping, Juno shot a glance over her shoulder to the familiar, low snarl.

Stepping from the left of the walk way, a glint of silvery eyes snared in an angered glare. The raven haired male approached the pair with immense confidence, his attention never leaving the scum standing adjacent to Juno.

Levi took the liberty to block the space between Juno and Evans, lowering his crossed arms and not once pulling his stare from the taller male. A small pant slipped from Juno, her body accepting the smallest amount of relief it offered to her unsteady, thumping heart within a constricted chest.

"I've known about people like you since I was born," Levi muttered, a hiss rising on his features. "Tch. _People_ is likely not the right terminology. Scum. _Scum_ like you."

Evan's confidence shifted ever so slightly, a twitch in his cheek and gleam slipping into wariness.

"Captain Levi, the Scouts best and most great soldier. What was it again?" Evans' crooned, lip curling into a sick arch. "Humanity's Strongest? I'd assume being the strongest would mean you would have found this little gem before Bernard violated her. Hm… Strongest, perhaps, most switched on? _Debatable_."

"You piece of sh –" Juno scowled and stepped forward, only to pause as Levi reached behind him and placed a hand to her arm.

"Don't waste your breath," Levi assured, tilting his head slightly to send her a quick glance. "It'll fall on deaf ears."

Before Juno could question the Captain, a gentle hand fell upon her shoulder. Startled for a second, she peered to her side to see Hange standing behind her, the shine of her simple glasses reflecting the fire torches surrounding them. A small sound, a sickened huff caught in the taller brunette's throat, shadows falling upon her features as she muttered, "Dead ears, Levi. _Dead_ ears."

"What…" Juno began, her expression dwindling into realization as a massive, tall, broad figure appeared behind Evans. The man started, feeling the presence closer than wanted. Jumping and looking up, he was greeted with the dark sneer of Mike.

"Touch me and Bernard will know," Evans snapped, his cool exterior finally dissipating under pressure. "The whole Garrison will know! And the MP's – it was Bernard who violated her, anyway! It wasn't me."

"You know," Hange began casually, shine still bright on her glasses and shadows falling upon the highest peaks of her expression. She gleamed darkly, shoulders hitched as she continued, "It's funny what you can get from a person after a bit of forceful jabbing. I learnt that you were demoted from the MP's due to several cases of sexual harassment upon both men and women."

"Misunderstanding," Evans chattered, shooting another fretful glance towards Mike. "I chose to transfer to the Garrison because of my desire for modest living."

"Modest living?" Levi sniggered. "Or was it because you were almost caught trafficking humans? I'd suspect that they almost ratted you out, so you managed to bribe them into silence and transferred yourself out. Yet, you still have that uniform to wear, just in case."

"And using tomato juice as temporary hair dye isn't hard to come by," Hange added with raised brow. Evans whimpered, eyes becoming wide once more. Hange cackled loudly, "That was the first bit of information I got from him. The rest came after I broke two fingers."

A small, saddened sigh caught Juno's attention. Appearing by Hange, Pixis stood with a hardened stare and a sadden curve pulling at the fine, weathered lines surrounding his mouth.

"Pixis!" Evans reached out, only to be abruptly brought back in place by Mike. "Please, these people have cornered me and are trying to frame –"

"That's enough, Charles," Pixis rumbled, bringing his arms behind him and clasping his hands as he stared down onto the cowering man. "I have heard enough from Bernard before he blacked out."

"W-what? You believe them?" Evans wailed, all signs of his façade deleted from his exterior. "Y-you can't let them… Bernard! Where is he? I'll report this to Zackly!"

Hange cackled once more, her tone gravelly as she casually announced, "Oh, he's just sitting in a room. Well, most of him is still sitting. Some of him was thrown to the second room."

"H-Hange," Juno mumbled, her mouth dry as she mustered herself to remain calm. "What… what is happening?"

The brunette had remained silent for the majority of the confrontation and as information spilled out in front of her, surrounded by her friends, her lover and a man of high authority, Juno was almost certain that this had been planned all along. A whirl pool of emotions was rising inside of her, the desire to reach forward and fight – to destroy the human who had put her through the most traumatic experience of her life – only that as she stood there, slightly hidden by Levi as Evans began to flail frantically against Mike as the music and festivities became louder, a calm dripped into her until it consumed her entirely.

Tea leaves tickled at her senses, warmth running up her arms as rough fingers gave a reassuring squeeze. A tilt of a chiseled jaw and fine cheek turned slightly towards her, a glimpse of a metallic orb shooting her a quick glance. Lowered brow, thick black lashes peeked from their angle peering over his shoulder. A shoulder that spanned to another, creating the broad, muscular build of a man who made up in strength for what he lacked in height. A strength that was not challenged by anyone Juno had known in both her old life and now her new, a strength that was reserved and calculated, captured and isolated, both to save lives and to bring her body close to his in a heated embrace, claiming her as his own and as his queen. Juno felt no need to resist, relishing in the trust and swirling emotions that sprung up within her as she realized that Levi had planned this all along.

Levi was hers, as she was his. And Levi protected what was his.

"Time to go, kiddo!" Hange sang happily, taking the shorter brunettes hand and guiding her away and towards a carriage. "You don't need to be here for the dirty work."

"But - !"

"No buts," Hange reprimanded the female as they moved further and further away from the increasingly frantic Evans, held in place by Mike. "We'll be home shortly. Sasha and Connie will be waiting for you by the entrance."

Throwing one last glance over her shoulder, Juno caught Levi clearing the space between them and striking the increasingly loud Evans to the side of his neck. The man slumped instantly and Mike quickly dragged him into the darkness behind them.

"And their records?" Levi asked Pixis as he wiped his hand on a fresh rag. "You can guarantee no one will know?"

Pixis nodded, frown still apparent on his aged face. "No one will know. It will be as if both men never existed."

"Tch."

"I found the room, the blood," Pixis added, a scowl on his lips. "The evidence. And to hear it straight from Bernard… This won't stop this from happening to others, but we have removed two demons from our world. I have my connections, Captain Levi, and I am a man of my word."

The shorter male nodded as Pixis turned away, heading to the carriage that Juno had just entered.

"She's okay," Hange said, leaning on the door as Pixis approached. They both peered at the brunette sitting by the window, her gaze fixated on Levi standing at the edge of the building. "Might be a little shocked, but she'll appreciate your company on the trip home."

"How did you get all the guards away?" The older male asked, placing a foot on the step.

"A little something in the water to send them to the porcelain!" Hange gave a short giggle.

Shaking his head with a bemused and somewhat impressed smile, the senior soldier entered the carriage and closed the door behind him. Slowly the carriage took off and Hange made her way back to Levi, who never let his attention fall from those rich, chocolate orbs until the carriage was out of sight.

"Ready?" Hange asked, pulling a pair of gloves from her back pocket and handing them to Levi. "Mike set up a bunch of torches because it was so dark in that sewer."

Levi grunted, taking the gloves from his fellow comrade. "We got these two," Levi mumbled, turning towards Hange. "And I am more than elated to fuck them up after what they did. But we still don't know who is running this ring."

Hange nodded, followed by a small shrug. "We're focusing on Juno for now. One thing at a time, Shorty."

"Did that shit-stain give up anything about the leader?" Levi questioned as they headed down to a narrow path leading to the river that ran along the center of Sina.

Hange held back a branch as the pair moved down onto pebbles and strolled under a small bridge. "Nah, not yet. I got a great deal from him but then he blacked out from blood loss. He might be awake now."

"Tch. They'll be no waking up after they've spent time with me." 

* * *

A/N: Hello my lovely readers!

I hope you have all been well - getting enough sleep? Eating three square meals a day? Keeping positive?

I know i have been sloppy with posting and it's because of this 9 - 5pm mandatory course I am doing for work, since my qualification was superseded and I was forced to update my skill set. Thankfully, work has paid for it since it was entirely out of our control - the law, is the law, right? The worst thing - 40 min train ride to the city, 9 - 5 course, 1 hour train home due to crappy transit. Then there is homework and extra stuff I do, so not to fall behind. It's once of those intergrated courses where you have to keep up or fall behind, otherwise I would have had to do a 6 month course instead of a 2 week one.

I'm just whinging.

So, that's why I have been absent!

It may seem like I am 'filling' space between the story line, but it needed to be done to develop some character awareness between the Dream Team. I have some hectic curve-balls coming in soon, so keep an eye out for motif's! Those are your clues.

On a fun note, I went to an RTX event last weekend and cosplayed as Gizmo from Gremlins. It had nothing to do with Rooster Teeth, but it was still fun!

Now, to the reviews! 

* * *

**hayatin** \- Hello! I am so glad you are enjoying my story - especially since I am also a big reader on here and I find it hard to get past that trope as well, but also, can't get enough it ha. I also have a love/hate relationship for the predictable 'Girl was raised in the Underground and has a badarse attitude, knew Levi but then somehow ended up top and now it's the first time she's seen him since they were kids' trope. I get it.

 **TheLadyShira** \- Aw, well - I appreciate the numbers that I do have! To be honest, I think the fandom is at a lull recently, however it's picking up again on all my socials because of the S3 artworks and the new chapter soon out! Did you see the fake bald image of Levi floating around? I mean, bald with a 'stache... I wouldn't say no... Haha. I am so glad you are loving where this is going - I write to get the creative out of my brain and it helps me sleep at night! I hope it brings out some serious feels for you!

 **Pati** \- Oh, heeeey! You need to make an FF account so you get the notifications when I update! At least, if you want to ha. No pressure!

I am thrilled that you love my delivery of a mystic being! I have this odd fascination with good, bad, evil, light, dark - but really, what about the grey area? I'm not a religious person, but it's all very fascinating to me. It definitely would contribute to my obsession with the paranormal ha. And my, oh my - Levi is fantastic to write when it comes to his 'romance' development! I spend a good time mulling over 'how would Levi react if' and try to form a response that isn't strictly completely angry haha. Isyama did confirm he was immensely awkward when it came to relationships because he hadn't been in one before, plus who has time for feelings when titans are on your case?

Well, I made time for them - which is why this is so damn long.

I am so in love with using Levi's body (language - LOL I'm so funny) as a means of communicating what Juno means to him, as opposed to words - because he really isn't a man of many words! I also believe that he may have awkwardly childish responses at times, wrapped in a very attractive, manly facade.

And in reference to Mike - I can't even talk about it. Hint: 50/50 canon.

 **kid-kun** \- Your review actually prompted me to post sooner! And I also thought at the time 'okay, so hopefully kid-kun is still awake, whatever the time difference is - so they can read the update on the same day!'. So glad you got onto it quickly! Really hoping this isn't lagging for you - we're jumping back on the canon'band-wagon pretty soon and let me just say, I am probably gonna be all the feels.

 **AnisYamamoto-** Oh heeey! I am so glad you came back on to a bunch of updates! I love when that happens - my old ff folder has emails from way-back-when where I need to pick up on stories long forgotten. I know they'll be huge updates, it's just a matter of time. And woo! Hearing that Levi x Juno is working out seamlessly, makes my heart sing!


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Wispy, earthy winds coiled around my bare feet. Cool air licked up my shins and gradually, nerves bounced into life and I inhaled deeply. Slowly opening my eyes, a midnight blue danced along the horizon. Meeting the intoxicating shade was a slightly darker hue of the ocean, calm and subtly swaying from side to side. Breathing in the salty clean air, I peered upwards to the deepened sky, freckled with millions of stars. The sky was crisp, a solid blanket of isolated darkness against the complimentary speckles that brought a cool light down upon my naked body.

"He did very well," a rustic, familiar tone declared with approval. "I was certain Levi was going to lose his temper and destroy the entire occupancy within that hall, but he kept it together. I'm proud of him."

Lowering my gaze once more, I turned to face Baphomet. The enormous beast-man was standing by the old, wilted tree, arms crossed casually over his spanning chest. Observing him under the dim yet natural lighting, his iconic grey eyes glimmered with a bemused wink as he added, "What? I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Am I going to forget about this when I wake up? Because then the answer is no," I shot back with more sarcasm than intended. Sure, I was annoyed at the mythical male, but he had never shown me any harm or ill favor. As far as I knew, Baphomet was always kind. "But yes, it's always nice to see you."

Baphomet pursed his lips, then said with a slight smile, "You will remember this one."

"And why not the others?" I quickly questioned, brow quirked with interest.

"The others weren't important. It takes a lot of power to keep you within a recognized state of mind, meaning that you'll return back to your world with clear memories," Baphomet explained. "I can't waste energy on every meeting when we are simply discussing your progress, chatting and I am also providing you training."

"Training?" I frowned. "Shouldn't I remember that?"

"You will," Baphomet gave a knowing smile, voice rumbling around me. "Muscle memory and the need to survive will jolt your body to waken. Please, take a seat so that we can catch up."

Fiddling with a strand of hair draped over my left breast, I studied the giant man then asked, "Why am I always naked?"

Baphomet had already moved, now seated properly on a bench. "Less things to think about, more interested in just getting you here in one piece," the beast shrugged. "Like I said, it takes a lot of power to so much as bring you here, why waste all my energy on meaningless items such as non-important memories or clothing."

Eyeing him for a moment, I considered his response and only resulted in quietly asking myself if it were possible he could hide something from me, yet it soon subsided when my scrutinizing gaze met his sparkling, silver orbs and a calm washed over me tense body. Was it the familiarity?

Sitting next to him, I sighed and crossed my legs out in front of me.

"I see that he has cared for you a great deal. You look healthier and bright compared to our last meetings."

"You mean to say I've put weight on?" I chuckled. "He has been feeding me good. I think he's concerned the stress will eat me up, literally."

Baphomet pursed his lips in thought and added, "It is true. Mental health can contribute to declining physical health. He has the right mind to do so."

Nodding at his confirmation, I brought my stare to his face and asked, "Why am I here? I don't think you've whisked me off to your world to discuss my weight."

The manly, horned goat-beast nodded, a knowing smile on his face. "No, you are correct. However, I wanted to simply see how you were travelling. I can determine that Levi has captured your abductors and the one you call Hange has already interrogated the assaulter."

"Yeah, that just happened," frowning, I rubbed my arm and gazed towards the sky meeting the ocean. "They didn't want me there to see what they'd do…"

"And so they are right," Baphomet snorted. "I am unsure as to why the woman with glasses is so manic, however I can certainly confirm that Levi is of my bloodline, which means he will destroy them in the most unfavorable method possible. It is better you do not see what that man is capable of doing."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

Baphomet blinked slowly, turning to give a simple smile, "What that man is capable of doing _for you_."

It was definitely not justified, but a small snicker left my throat before warmth spread across my chest and heart. Growing up, I had read books and seen movies of love so powerful, people were willing to destroy their entire lives for their significant others. And now as I sat peacefully with a creature unknown to man, those stories were only too real.

Why did it feel so good?

"Juno, things are going to change very quickly," Baphomet's deep, serious tone brought my attention back to his startling eyes. "This is the true reason why I have brought you here."

"What do you mean?" I pressed, shifting to face him. "And how do you know?"

Baphomet sat quietly, studying my expression for several moments before saying with the faintest quake in his voice, "I can sense tension in the world, feel the shift in peace to something… different. I do not see what will happen, I simply feel the changes prior to the shift. Think of it as a rain cloud – it carries the moisture only for so long before the air begins to feel thicker, cooler, heavier and then suddenly, the down pour."

"It's always like that," I sighed with silent defeat. "Things look okay for a while and then it all goes to shit."

Baphomet held my expression and then added, "Unfortunately there is little I can tell you, however I wanted to reiterate the importance of staying alive. Not only are both you and Levi the solution to mending the tear in this world, but _you_ are important to me. _Levi_ is important to me."

As he ended his sentence, a wistful memory glanced past his startling gaze – memories of love, pain and hope. A gasp escaped my control as a chill rolled through, a sense of invisible threads tugging between us. With bated breath, I nodded and whispered, "And I can't explain why, but you are also important to me. I only wish you could come to my world. Maybe you could help by seeing what we see?"

Baphomet's concerned brow softened at my endearment and he placed a large, furred hand over my own in such a way, it was as if I was sitting with my own kin. "Time is not linear for us, Juno," he hummed with twinkling eyes. "This is why you feel a connection with me and Levi. As for entering your world, as I said, I cannot due to the harm I created to those poor humans. Unless dire measures demanded, I cannot step foot on your land."

Frowning, disappointment and understanding met one another as I asked, "The change, the bad things about to happen… What am I meant to do?"

"Stay alive," he simply rumbled with fierce determination. "You _must_ stay alive." 

* * *

Sunlight pierced through my lids and a sharp jolt seized my body. Gasping for air as wakeful thought rushed into my mind, I found I was seated upwards, arms wrapped around broad shoulders and face buried within the neck and shoulder of alabaster skin and citrus.

"You awake?" He mumbled, shifting his arms around my waist. I tightened my legs around his waist in response, burying my face deeper into his neck.

"Yeah," I whispered, keeping my eyes closed. "How long was I out and when did you get back?"

Levi sighed into my body. Judging by the texture pressed into my heels, we were both seated on the bed. He had positioned himself on the edge based on the way his thighs were situated, and I was facing him with my legs wrapped around his waist.

"I got back about an hour ago. You were asleep, so I bathed outside because I didn't want that grime in my shower," Levi breathed in deeply. "I got back in half an hour ago and you had started to mumble and that black mist crap was around you. Then you started to move around, so I pulled your sleep-talking arse onto my lap and you've been here for about 20 minutes."

I allowed for my lids to open a fraction, noticing the dull warmth in the room. It was early, only just sunrise. Taking a deep breath, I sat back and dared to look into Levi's face. Hesitantly and peering into those metallic eyes, brow knitted with concern as he stared back at me. The thought of the prior evenings events met my concern and I had half assumed to see someone else, _something else_ , staring back at me. But there he was, the same aloof expression becoming more concerned with his lowered brow and narrowed eyes.

Dressed in a simple white shirt and bed shorts, Levi frowned.

"It's okay now, brat," Levi whispered quickly, his hardened stare never leaving my own. "They're gone."

A whimper beyond my control shot through my throat, eyes immediately blurred with hushed tears, "It's over?"

The stoic male said nothing, instead staring hard into my expression. A determination gleamed across his features, a strong wave of might and promise. _It's done_ , he silently declared. _Never again_.

We didn't talk about it again, nor did I ask what had happened. Levi went about the morning as normal, removing our dirtied clothes and dropping them into the wash basket. He then entered the small bathroom and cleaned the water marks from the basin, followed by wiping down the droplets from the walls. A part of me wanted to ask if he was okay but as Levi handed me a bowl of chopped fruit and a glass of water, his stare piercing through my questioning expression, I remembered something fairly quickly: Levi was from the Underground.

I didn't know too much about his upbringing, other than his mother being a prostitute and Levi being raised in a bordello. I had surmised through taking bits and pieces from our conversation that as a teen, he was part of gang that undertook a multitude of jobs; small time crime such as petty theft, right up to what I was assuming large scale corruption. Whether this included murder, I wasn't sure nor did I want to ask. However, this seemed likely due his uncanny nature to enable a side of himself that most people were simply not willing to engage.

Perhaps it was my own experience in not needing to 'fight or flight' in my old life, but Levi seemed to be able to switch on the 'fight' in him whenever he seemed fit, when most people would give up. He was also incredibly calculating, critical and observant; Levi always needed a true intention to fight.

If Levi had killed anyone in his past, it would be with reason – just like last night.

I didn't press the matter.

But my tangent, whirlwind mind brought upon other fleeting thoughts I had stored away for a rainy day.

"I have to ask you something," I began slowly, mid-chew through a piece of apple. The dull scrubbing sounds could be heard from within the bathroom, only his lower body visible as he crouched into the small shower. "If that's okay."

"Hm?" His response had been muted by the scuffle of a bucket being dragged across the ground. Slopping the water across the ground, Levi gradually stood and glanced over his right shoulder to meet my curious tone.

"Your… back," I instigated cautiously, unsure of how to approach my secret query I was never confident enough to ask about until now. "What does it mean?"

The resigned male tensed, eyes focusing on my frozen form at the small table I had been sitting at for the better half of an hour. A shimmer of remembrance glittered across his expression, so faint that I was sure at an earlier time I would not have noticed. Levi shifted on his bare feet, having changed into civil trousers rolled up to his knees, similar to the sleeves now sitting at his elbows.

Immediate concern struck me hard as I soon realised that more than several seconds had passed and maybe I had offended Levi. I had seen the beautiful ink across his back a multitude of times whilst he changed, through his sweaty shirt and during the throws of passion – so much, that I could read the tiny words scrawled across the detailed feathers of each wing.

Names. Dates. Years.

"I – I shouldn't have," spluttering and dropping a piece of apple, I tore my attention away as heat rose in my cheeks. "Sorry, forget I asked."

"Tch," his amused snicker brought my attention away from the dirtied apple on my lap and I was met with an inquisitive pair of eyes. Levi uncrossed his arms and said with a curl of his lip, "Surprised you didn't ask sooner."

With footsteps as light as a leaf, he padded across the floor and sat down across from me. The way Levi so casually strolled, the prior tense form of his body disappearing, made a slight uneasy twitch shoot through my right eye.

"I didn't offend you for probing?" I queried.

Levi pulled his lip back, brow furrowing. "No, why would you brat?"

Shrugging and throwing my hands up with embarrassment, I mumbled, "I don't know. I mean, I know what your tattoo is and what is written, but I wasn't sure if it was okay to ask for the deeper meaning."

"What do you want to know?"

"Do I get more than three questions?" I jested, brow raising.

The fiery male smirked but remained silent.

"Hm, well… when did you get it? It's a huge back piece, it would have taken more than ten hours to complete."

"The third week I arrived above ground," Levi informed without a beat. Subconsciously, his right hand lifted to scratch his shoulder as if triggering a physical memory. "My former squad members all got the same tattoo."

"On their backs?" I asked, my excitement lowering at the mention of his former team mates.

Levi shook his head, watchful gaze never leaving my attention. "No. Isobel got a small set of wings on her left ankle. Farlan only got one wing on his left thigh because he couldn't tattoo with his left hand."

 _Isobel and Farlan._

Observing Levi with a combination of awe and fascination, I let the names sink deep into my thoughts and almost wanting to test each syllable on my tongue. Levi had shared information about the infamous pair that added to the trio, touching lightly on their circumstances and how they lived in the Underground. The stories or information were always of light nature, outcomes that were never heavily grim or awful. Levi would answer a few of my questions before we fell asleep, allowing for one small story of his past, giving me _just_ enough to want to know more – but knowing I'd get a, "Go to sleep brat, before I make you."

"Farlan did the tattoos?" I chimed with interest.

Levi leaned into his chair, lifting a leg to rest against his knee and an arm leveraging his elbow on the back of the seat. With a huff, he turned his gaze to the bookcase and sighed, "Amongst the crime, Farlan did tattoo work in the Underground to make more cash or to return favours. He wasn't the quickest or strongest kid on the block, so to make up for the many shit deals and exchanges he just couldn't deliver and I refused to do for him, he'd do tattoos," a snigger left his lips, "he was shit at so many things, but Farlan could look at anything once and draw it _line_ for _line_ , _shadow_ for _shadow_ , as if it were right in front of him."

"It's beautiful," I whispered, placing my fingertips on his hand. "Much more sentimental than mine."

"Speaking of which," Levi began. With quick fingers, he grasped my wrist and pulled me forward. Gasping, I sunk headfirst as he held my arm out in front of him, granite gemstones scrutinizing the lines, shadows and blocks of colour that littered my almost full sleeve of ink. "I've studied this arm many times while you've slept –"

"Not weird, sure –"

" _Quiet_. And obviously, the tattoo on your upper arm is a woman with a painted skull on her face. I'm assuming this was because you liked it, not because it represents something."

"Uh," I frowned, perhaps even pouting as I sniped back, "Tattoos don't need to mean anything."

Levi snickered. "I didn't say it was shit. In fact, the line work is above subpar. Farlan would have approved it," he rose a brow as his gaze slipped past the bend of my arm, falling on the cool-toned, geometric canine that covered my forearm. " _This_. This is the one that represents something."

"What does it represent, know-it-all?" I glared playfully at the pallid male.

Turning my arm gently, it was hard to ignore how soft Levi could be when he wasn't on duty. He always remained true to his own personality, making snide remarks and sometimes appearing extensively paranoid and neurotic but it was clear that although Levi was challenged by his own upbringing and the faulty hand dealt to him by fate, he was amazingly aware of time and place.

This was time between Levi and I.

"During a routine scout into the farm lands during my second year, we were faced with a pretty average situation," Levi began, eyes still scanning over the turquoise shading on my arm. "We were ambushed by a hoard of more than a dozen. It wasn't hard for me to handle my own, but more than half turned out to be abnormals. In short, more than half of us died and I was separated from my team.

I have no fuckin' idea how it happened, but a fire broke out and essentially, I was surrounded by smoke, blindly trying to find my way out. And amongst the chaos, I had sawn through most of my blades because I was still new and developing my technique. All I had was ¼ of a broken blade, no gas and a horse ready to black out."

"How old were you?"

" _Younger_ ," Levi added quickly then continued, "This all happened just outside of a tall forest and whilst running blindly, I must have run straight into the trees. I'm not gonna lie, Monroe. I was scared."

 _Levi, scared?_ It was a shock to hear the words slip past his lips so casually.

"I don't know how long I ran, but eventually I ran straight into the biggest bear I had ever seen. The horse bucked, falling backwards and breaking a leg immediately from the huge beast. From memory, as I was on the ground trying to get the hell away, I'm pretty sure the bear managed to swipe the horse as well. Either way, it made no sounds once it hit the ground."

"I thought then and there 'This is it. I'm going to die' and you know what? If it was a bear and not a titan or piece of shit human, I was still going to fight like all hell broke loose, but I would at least die proud.

And so I stood up, one foot behind the other as I brought the broken blade up and braced myself for what I assumed would be a swift end. Only that a stillness fell upon our surroundings and a clear, long howl pierced the evening and several wolves threw themselves from the smoke, launching onto the bear and plunging their teeth into its neck, sides and legs."

"Wolves? Really?" By now I was gaping at Levi, completing immersed as he continued to stare at my arm.

"A whole pack appeared, snarls and gashing as they brought the bear down," Levi blinked several times as he considered his words. "I couldn't move. I just stood there holding my broken blade, wide-eyed and watching as flashes of giant, furry dogs propelled over and onto the bear. The sounds they made were beyond anything a human could so much as try to conjure. It was power, dignity, strategy and finally, reaping their hard work.

Not a single wolf cared I was there. The way they savaged that bear told me they had tracked the giant thing for a long time. They were working as a team, an entire unit to finally have the thing. And even as I watched, stunned and unable to breath, each wolf had their own method of attack, the way they stalked around as others did their own task before launching into their next move.

They worked as a pack, yet remained as individuals – loners. They were fierce, yet immensely mindful of one another. Perfectly in sync as they took down the bear within seconds.

And when it's body hit the ground, aggressive roars turning into dull groans, it was then that I saw the others. Standing in the shadows, were the other members of the pack – injured, old, weathered, small, pups and more. Watching with glowing eyes – not the bear – but me, standing in complete silence and rigid fascination at the occurrence right in front of me."

"There was no fear, no aggression, was there?"

"Nothing but acute awareness," Levi mumbled, finally lifting his glassy eyes to meet my own. With narrowed lids, he said with immense precision, "It represents internal power, whether you are alone or in a team. Just like how all the names of every fallen Scout on my back gave me the reason to fight, just like how you _give_ me the reason to keep fighting."

I wanted to say something, but the intense stare made my throat seize up. Instead, I placed my free hand on his knuckles and gave a soft smile.

It must have loosened Levi, as his intensity melted away and he returned to his normal, indifferent expression.

"This is you," he drawled, a glint flashing past his orbs. "The wolf is you." 

* * *

I soon found myself seated in Hange's familiar office, peering at the eccentric woman who was attempting to arrange her notes across the desk. Levi had also joined us, taking refuge a little ways from his comrade as he had noticed the slick shine of her hair and musky scent of her clothing. He had taken a standing position by the small window.

I wasn't too concerned with her body odor, as it wasn't hard to force the woman to go bath. Plus, Hange's room was so small with little insulation, meaning Winters were freezing and Summer's searing hot, which led to a constant stuffiness in her work domain. I knew she had bathed the evening before based on her appearance at the charity event, however what she did and where she did it after her formal proceedings with Levi, I couldn't comment.

And so I began my relay of information regarding my time with Baphomet. It had been some time since I was able to recall every minute detail, as mentioned prior he seemed to like to remove the thoughts and memories from my mind because it used too much of his energy. I didn't really grasp how this worked nor how any of it worked to be more precise, but I was able to relay my conversation with clarity, which meant perhaps we were able to prepare for whatever hardships lay ahead of us.

Clearing my throat, I swallowed hard and blinked a few times. Hange's scribbling came to a halt and I lifted my gaze to meet her brown eyes, watching me carefully.

"Looking a little pale, kiddo," she commented before standing and heading towards a jug of water resting on a side table. She poured the water into a metal cup and slid it over to me. "Have you been eating? Maybe you've got a virus."

Taking a sip of the semi-warm water, I rolled my eyes and sank back into my seat. "I bloody hope I'm not sick. I don't know how many drugs I can take from you – you'd think I'd be immune to everything by now."

Hange huffed, resuming her seat and collecting her pen once more. "Well, I'm going to put it down to stress. I know you've been sleeping okay up until this morning. Maybe remembering everything and bringing it all back, per say, takes a toll on your body. I'll jot that down…"

The rolling sensation in my gut subsided and a final wave of pins-and-needles ran through my body. Taking a deep breath, normalcy came back to my limbs and the odd sensations dissipated. I was able to complete retelling my tale of Baphomet and soon we were back to testing.

Hange drew more blood and stored the vials in a cooler box. She then requested to take hair, skin and urine samples. I had frowned upon her last request, having not heard her ask for this before but it wasn't something entirely out of the ordinary when it came to medical testing. Maybe we had missed something along the way with only trialing blood samples?

"And now I want you to see if you can light this candle," Hange requested, thrusting the fresh waxy item in front of me. "You've been able to bring water to the boil, so let's try this."

"She almost blacked out when she boiled the water," Levi snapped, appearing next to our table. "What makes you think she's ready to light an actual flame, idiot."

Hange pursed her lips, stood and crossed her arms. "Unlike you, Levi, I have confidence in Juno. She is already displaying great progress since we discovered she had this unusual ability, so I'm certain she'll be able to grow her strength over time."

From my seat at the table, my curious and expectant gaze shifted from Hange to Levi. He stood with a snarl on his lips, glowering angrily at the taller woman. Hange held her stance, peering at him with narrowed eyes. After a moment, Levi sighed and snipped, "Fine. But if you so much as hurt a hair on her head, I'll _end_ you Four-Eyes."

"You're so cute when you're mad!" Hange shouted with amusement. "And don't worry, she'll be fine! Okay, Juno, when you're ready." 

* * *

Daylight shifted into evening and after a tiresome and somewhat interesting session with both Hange and Levi, one of which was immensely tense and constantly snappy at the other who was boisterous and loud, I was now lazily seated outdoors within the courtyard. The tents from forever ago had now been teared down, allowing for the full space to be used for general use of training.

I was not aware of how many soldiers had lost limbs or passed away, however I did witness the dull mix of solemn and relief wash over the entire regiment. It broke our hearts knowing that people were effected for life by the decisions made by their superior, but it also meant we were now able to move on and focus on the next task.

In approximately 16 hours, I was being forcibly moved to an unknown location outside of Wall Sina.

I had originally assumed it would be somewhere known, such as the Old Scouts HQ or possibly the run-down Castle but news arrived several hours prior – the MP's ( _Nile,_ I presumed) had ordered for those involved with the capture of the Female Titan to be moved to a Military Police location. Upon hearing this announcement in the mess hall, I could feel the instant rage radiating from Levi.

We had taken a table far from the entrance as most of the hall was already occupied. Our table was the usual – a combination of Veterans, Squad Leaders, Second in commands and little, ole' me. Conversation was the same; we discussed training, the general politics of the Walls (something I didn't really understand, nor tried to), Pastor Nick and much to my surprise, the reveal of a Colossal Titan within Wall Sina.

I had missed a fair amount of information, or perhaps it had been withheld from myself and others to prevent mass hysteria. Once the Female Titan was removed and most of us were carted away by the MP's, Hange had hung back to ensure order was recovered. Upon beginning the damage control, she soon discovered the face of a dormant titan revealed from the falling fragments of Wall Sina. At this discovery, Pastor Nick shouted it must be covered to prevent the titan from waking.

Essentially, this meant Hange was to remain within the Walls. This made the already growing pit in my gut worsen; a part of me had hoped that even though Levi couldn't come with me, at least Hange could have. I guess my hope was crushed. _At least I'd be with the 104_ _th_ , I reasoned, lifting my gaze to peer at the young faces a few tables away. _Connie and Sasha have been amazing, especially with B -_

Doors flew open and a regal-looking MP entered the mess hall, shortly followed by an out-of-breath Moblit. The man surveyed the room, having noticed several people stand suddenly, one of which being Mike. It didn't take long for the MP to scan each face as there were very few to the regiment before he let out a small snuff, brought a scroll out from his back pocket and held it out in front of him. Clearing his throat loudly, he bellowed, "By the order of the Premier and commisioned by the Commander of the Military Police, the following soldiers and _other_ must prepare to leave the Scout grounds at promptly 7 am tomorrow morning and meet your guide at the Wall Sina entrance: Springer, Connie. Braus, Sasha. Braun, Reiner…"

And so we sat quietly, rigid and startled as name upon name was mentioned until finally,

"… Monroe, Juno."

He had been seated silently, not the sound of breath nor clothing rustling. I had not even seen him move from my peripheral vision as I stared down at my plate, now that I was so attuned in his quiet mannerisms. Silence filled the room, the MP making a short statement about provisions and baggage limitations before promptly departing. Swallowing hard, I dared to lift my gaze to see that Levi had already sharply stood and was exiting the mess hall. Unsure of what to make of his abrupt movement, I glanced directly to my right to see Mike staring intently in my direction. The mammoth of a man appeared stern, ashen brows knitted and attention firmly attached on my own expression. A dull buzz began to rise within the hall, the clatter of knives and forks beginning to tap against plates. With a sudden shift, Mike hoisted and collected his empty plate. Tearing his eyes from my own, he dropped his items in the wash bay and with stiff shoulders, left the mess hall.

With mild interest, I wondered about both men. It was not unusual for Levi to suddenly leave because of a task he needed to complete, yet there had always been communication between us. Considering his logical nature, yet short temper, I suspected he was now on a rampage with the MP, with Mike now entering into the equation.

A heaviness was moving into my torso as I lightly jabbed at my uneaten food. My appetite had drizzled into nothing and instead, I felt clammy and somewhat nauseated. I plainly did not want to leave, nor did I understand why or how isolating us would so much as provide any means of help against the titans. In no way did it make sense to lock up the team members who had experience killing titans, when many of the members of the other two regiments had never seen a titan in their lives until recently.

In addition, I hadn't even killed a titan – so why did I have to go? What use was I?

Frustrated, I forcibly finished my cold potato and carrots, cleaned up and quietly left the building. The air was crisp once I closed the door behind me and took a deep breath. The atmosphere was cooling, something I was looking forward to as someone who didn't particularly enjoy the heat. _Ironic_ , I huffed to myself. _Considering I can physically scald someone with my hands._

Whistling loudly and hearing the heavy thuds of Boo's feet, I sat down and leaned into the wooden seat. Peering across the grass, seeing the monster of a dog careening towards me until finally, retracting her speed so not to crash against the wall, I bent down and gave her a massive hug. Warm, welcoming licks were received and after our little wrestle, we both sat quietly in the cooling night.

Here I was, months after my arrival. I had somehow graduated from Foreigner to someone who was now identified as part of the Scouts. Initially, I had been fearful upon landing in Paradis, only now I felt as if I belonged here. Along the journey, I had been injured many times, participated in field training, learnt to fly, gotten drunk with young soldiers, made many friends, discovered I had some weird body temperature, had been viciously violated, potentially began hallucinating and finally, found someone I wanted to be with.

Levi.

And now that I knew I wanted nothing more than to be with him forever and to have this confirmed by a mythical creature which I had only met, I was being taken away for an indefinite amount of time.

Fear rose within me like a bobcat backed into a corner and I immediately felt a chill play along my flesh. I was certain that had the others known of Baphomet and the information he had provided us, that we, _me_ especially, would be confirmed as mentally unstable. I had no way to prove any of this information, yet here I was sitting in the dark and madly telling myself that being separated from Levi was probably the worst idea because a) Baphomet had clearly stated that we needed to survive to save humanity and by separating, this greatly declined our chances and b) I _loved_ him.

Realization dawned on my fairly quickly as my final thought lingered on my mind.

This was it. I loved Levi.

A chuckle of happy disbelief simmered through me, followed by a forlorn sniffle. Hours from now I was going to be taken away from the person I loved and there was nothing I could do about it. To add to this, I was riddled with dread; the heaviness of knowing that we were at our safest and strongest together, together with our team members, only to be isolated entirely. Sure, we didn't know what we needed to do, whether it was in relation to Baphomet or simply in general, but it was clear that removing us was not the solution.

With careful thought, I mulled across what I wanted, needed and what I was willing to do to get it. It was evident that at this point, the only facts and evidence I had was what Baphomet had told me.

I existed through fate, as did Levi. We existed to be together and to save the world.

Before I knew it, a snigger slipped past my own recognition and a gentle breeze flitted through my hair. _How ridiculous, yet it made sense._

"Tch."

Startled, I peered towards the slight silhouette of Levi leaning against the support beam to my right. Having discarded his black jacket, he stood with his arms across his chest, watching me carefully before divulging, "Deep in thought."

A faint smile played on my expression. "Yeah. How long have you been there?"

"Not long, maybe ten minutes," he advised, moving silently to sit next to me. "I'm not going to dig where it's unwarranted, but you can talk."

For a brief moment, I felt his concentrated attention warming across my own face. Flickering my gaze to meet his, I nodded. With bated breath and a little bit of courage, I began quietly, "I'm really scared, Levi. I don't know what to expect and leaving here… you, right now when things are so tense, feels like the worst decision. Hell, it isn't even that – I'm being forced to go. And if I don't, I'll be arrested."

The dimming light cast a warmth over his alabaster skin, a golden hue that sent shadows across the sharp angle of his jaw, nose and cheeks. Hair as dark as night hung loosely over his forehead and brows, masking the determined arches of raven black hair and filtering the light, only to make his startling eyes glow even more.

"It's okay to be scared," he mumbled after a moment. Pulling his attention away, Levi peered into the distance and gazed upon nothing in particular. "More than once I've thought this was it, _I'm done for_ , but then I keep fighting. It doesn't mean I wasn't scared, though."

Allowing a silence to pierce through his sudden admittance, I nodded after a moment and asked with tentative curiosity, "Are you scared… the same way I am?"

Levi continued to stare into the distance, remaining somewhat impassive although I knew he was entirely devoting his attention towards me. "Care to extend on that?"

"I – I'm scared to leave _you_."

It was the beginning of a need to admit something that had been resting for some time deep within myself. Levi nodded slowly, tilting his head slightly to glance my expression. Now that he shifted, the light now spilled across his entire face. I could see his knitted brow and hardened stare penetrating deep into my own eyes. It was enough to send my vocal cords into shock, wanting nothing more to bottle up what I wanted, nay, _needed_ to say. Instead, I paused in case he wanted to say something first.

"You don't know a lot about my past," Levi started, his tone somewhat unfamiliar as the usual drawl had slipped away. "I've mentioned things about my mother, the Underground and my arrival on land. Maybe even about the more intimate times in my life," the male shifted, a faint indication of his hesitation. "You know about who I am in the Legion and why I fight. And, I guess you know how important you are to me."

His words were but a whisper as Levi paused, now sitting a little closer and leaning inwards. The stern expression on his handsome features had softened, however he still seemed tense – jaw tightened, granite orbs piercing relentless attention towards and through me.

"I only know the things you want me to know," I admitted with a nod. "It isn't something I push. I know it isn't easy for you."

The raven-haired male sniggered at the choice words. "You're right, Monroe. I do have a hard time talking to people, but it's because of my past and most people I meet are complete idiots," Levi shook his head, silvery orbs not leaving my own curious eyes. "I have made friends, comrades and respectful seniors, but nothing compares to… _this_."

A glimmer of fear slipped past his eyes, immediately startling me. A gasp flitted through my lips and for a second, Levi wasn't a man anymore. Underneath this cool, strong exterior, was a young boy covered in dirt and peering wide eyed at me. A whimper tiptoed into my ears and with a blink, Levi was staring at me once more with his careful, attentive orbs. Had I made that sound? I was certain, as the hardened soldier was staring back at me with no indication of movement or sound. He was so good at keeping the physical signals of his emotions in check that for that brief moment, I had seen something that I was almost certain I would never see again.

With a bashful gulp, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. Soft and minty cushions that had bathed in warm tea only moments before. His response was to breath in deeply, his fingers curling into the roots of my hair behind my right ear.

Moving slightly and allowing him access, Levi reached forward with his other hand and pulled me sharply into him. Air escaped my lungs quickly as my front was greeted with his hard form pressing his deliciously broad chest against me. Shuddering as our feverish movements escalated, I pulled back with a large inhale and muttered against his swollen lips, "Perhaps we should go somewhere else?"

"Hmm."

Gently ushering me off his right thigh, he stood and straightened himself up. I couldn't help but attempt the same thing, only for my eyes to drop and spy the different shape bulging -

"Eyes up here, Monroe," Levi crooned, immediately sending my cheeks pink. Smirking, he flicked his hair slightly and nodded towards the stables. "Lets go for a quick walk to somewhere different, hm?" 

* * *

**A/N: Guuuyyyssss - work and uni has honestly destroyed me lately. This may be the longest I haven't updated due to my overwhelming work load, but I'm trying to keep on top of it so I can still deliver the goods. I wanted to go to sleep an hour ago, but I just couldn't leave this an extra day - knowing it's been 2 or so weeks!**

 **I've also been silently gloomy about the next canon-ness coming up. I know there are some things that can change and it works out fine, but there are a few things about to happen that NEED to happen for the interesting/fun/action/ internal story line to occur. Still, I am gloomy AF about it but also excited because some hectic stuff is gonna rock your socks off!**

 **Did anyone see the sneaky teaser that someone recorded? Guys. Guys. Did you see that Levi angle. That jaw line. That head of hair. Dat perfect nose.**

 **Jus' sayin'.**

 **I've also recently got my assessment dates so I'll be able to time manage a little better! As of now, I am juggling full time work, full time uni through correspondence (my last year - phew!), writing this Mike-sized story for you guys, hanging with my dog, small amount of me time to play PS4, an even smaller social life and my 2018 goal was to gym just a tad and well, based on this most important to least list, it's not happening haha**

 **I also was essentially forced to buy an iPad Pro and Apple pencil for my graphic design units, so once I get my skillz to kill, I'll try draw Juno and post it up!**

 **Thank you again to my lovely reviewers - Pati, Kid-kun, hayatin and Mickeys Swaggmuffins and so many others - as well as my silent readers, new followers and people who have favourited my story! What started off as a silent obsession with a midget Captain in February 2017 which was then posted in August, has now spanned more than a year! You guys rock - thank you for giving me that fandom love and support!**

 **I'll try get the next chapter out ASAP!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Nodding and taking his elbow, I followed quickly as the older male guided me at a leisurely stroll towards the stables. The night sky was fairly dark now and I almost piped up if it were a good idea to wake the horses, only that Levi suddenly pulled me past the door and continued towards the trees. Peering at him curiously, he remained aloof as he continued to bring me past the small gathering of trees and to a well-worn path.

The trees were not very tall but the sensation of being surrounded by nature and stepping on dirt, twigs and rocks, immediately sent my memories into overdrive. It was almost too similar.

Choosing not to say anything, I followed quietly and allowed for my sight to adjust as the moonlight leaked through the canopy. The wildlife that usually sang loudly during the day had all gone to sleep, resulting in an odd, calm silence that surrounded our faint footsteps.

"Aren't we going to get in trouble?" I asked in a whisper.

Levi snickered, not bothering to look towards me as he sniped, "By who, brat? I'm the highest ranking soldier on base right now. And besides, even if I wasn't, the answer would still be no."

"Don't you catch rookie's doing this and punish them?" I queried with jest, finding it difficult to hide my smile.

Levi rose a brow, shooting a quick glance in my direction before biting back with, "I do what I want."

Chuckling at his immediate defense, we continued our stroll in the crisp, quiet night for a few more minutes. I wasn't familiar with the path as I usually turned left at the edge of the trees to go down to the fields for combat or stationary 3DMG practice. We had turned right and entered the tree line from a space I wasn't familiar with.

"Close your eyes." He suddenly instructed – or was that an order?

Pausing, I frowned. "Um, okay?"

Closing my eyes, I felt his elbow slip from mine and his fingertips slip into my cool hand. Following blindly and trusting the temperamental male with my own sight, I followed quietly and tried my best not to throw my free hand forward from the sheer thought of tripping over. Levi remained silent, walking so lightly it was hard to believe he was made almost entirely of muscle. Following for a few seconds more, he tugged my hand lightly and I opened my eyes.

A small yelp almost escaped me as I had initially gone to step forward. Thankfully, I hadn't or I would have stepped over a small ledge and fallen straight into what appeared to be a fresh water lake.

Shooting him a mock-annoyed glance over my shoulder and seeing him somewhat snicker at my almost incident, I returned my attention to the beautiful, calm water. The air was cold, crisp, so clean that my nostrils felt dry from the sudden invasion of oxygen. The moonlight washed the surface of the water with glimmering silver, bouncing so brightly off the liquid that I almost felt it was as startling as Levi's eyes.

"I never knew this was here," I whispered, still gazing at the lovely scene in front of me. "I don't explore often."

"We allow for the soldiers to come down here in their spare time or off days," Levi advised as he began to tug at his cravat. "We just haven't had any off days in a long time."

"W-what are you doing?" I questioned as he kicked his boots off and began to unbutton his shirt.

Dropping the discarded clothes to his right, Levi furrowed his brow, sneer on his lips. With an expression of semi-shock and mild interest, I watched curiously as he unbuttoned his pants, stepped out of them and with darkened eyes, cleared the space between us with one, confident step.

The scent of minty tea met my senses once more and just like some sort of animal in heat, I became still and entirely enthralled by how close his perfectly designed body was standing in front of me. Attentively lifting my eyes from his tense shoulder muscles, up a well-defined neck, striking jaw and finally meeting his scrutinizing stare, my lips parted to utter some sort of communication only to see a flicker slip past the hunger rising in his expression.

With just enough force, the soldier nudged me and I fell off the small ledge.

Retreating quickly from interest to a shocked yelp, I toppled backwards and fell for a second before landing in the cool water. Sinking for a moment, I allowed for the chilled liquid to swallow me whole, consuming my limbs and body, my hair slipping from its thread of stripped leather and spilling around my head like a tousled halo. A heavy thump and splash rumbled through the water. With shut eyes, I propelled upwards and broke the surface with an over-the-top gasp.

"Levi!" I yelled, opening my eyes and searching for the male.

Allowing for my sight to adjust and wiping the droplets away as I treaded the water with hesitant feet, I skimmed the ground with the tips of my toes to find comfort in knowing it wasn't too deep. Deciding it was most likely easier for me to float with the very tips of my big toes to balance on the lake floor, I peered outwards in search for the culprit of my now drenched clothing.

My attention skimmed across the slowly, settling surface. The lake itself was not very big – if anything it was closer to a large pond, however with the darkness of the night, I couldn't see the other end. With the limited lighting and size of the lake, I was becoming nervous after a few seconds had passed and not a single indication of where that sneaky, little shit had disappeared to.

Slowing my movements and attempting to use my hearing as another means of locating Levi, I hovered in the calm water and sighed. Where did he go? I had only been under water for a second or two.

A sudden tug of my shirt from under water and I had almost yelled once more had it not been for the frosted, male figure who broke the water in front of me. The moonlight illuminated his wet shoulders like liquid crystals, his dark hair pressed against his scalp and black lashes surrounding closed lids like little embellishments to break up his opalescent skin tone.

Staring at him with wide eyes, Levi brought a hand up to wipe his face and run the loose water from his hair. With breathe I didn't realise I was holding, he slowly opened his lids and met my gawking expression with a thinly, raised brow.

"You… really are a direct descendent of something non-human." My whisper was muddled with a withdrawn splutter, as I had sunk down into the water from the sheer impact of his presence.

Expression remaining indifferent even though he had heard me clearly, another tug at my shirt as Levi pulled me forward. My hands fell upon his shoulders naturally, my toes leaving the lake floor as he held me effortlessly, my chin slightly above his eye line.

" _This_ ," a third tug of my shirt as his careful stare watched me from below, "and _this_ ," another attention-grabbing pull but now of my pants, "need to go."

Now that I was firmly situated in his arms, I had come to realise the smooth skin pressing against my shins as he held me up.

Studying his hard stare, I pursed my lips and mumbled, "I lost a shoe."

The slight transition of concentration to impatience was subtle in his expression, but clear as the sun rise every morning. With a minor pull of his lip, the older male released one arm to reach between us and pull my shirt sharply. The sudden movement even under water, was forceful enough for buttons to pop.

Pure, carnal, desire. The determination in his eyes returned, watching me with immense attention. His hands moved quickly from my waist, down to grab handfuls of my arse and pull my hips harshly into his own, sending my legs to open slightly and curl around him. A sharp gasp slipped from my lips as his hot mouth met the tender skin below my left ear. A low, demanding growl coursed through his torso, reverberating through my own body like the sound of thunder and with one, perfectly pressed rotation of his hands, Levi rolled the waiting secret between my legs hard against his throbbing member.

" _Now_."

An immediate shudder ran up my body as the demand met my ears, the sensation of growing pleasure titillating my already sensitive nerves. I hadn't realised immediately but my nails had pressed hard into his shoulders. It was a clear indicator.

And with my own core strength, I pushed upwards and released my grip. Lifting my arms, I pulled the wet shirt up and over, tossing it into the darkness and water. Sinking back down, I dared to meet his gaze once more. Another flickering of silver orbs before rough lips captured my own and hungrily nipped for entrance.

Floating in the water as Levi savagely consumed my entire being, his fingers made quick work of my pants, having had many years of experience needing to be agile to dismantle and re-mantle equipment. When the ties fell loose, hovering away from his eager finger tips, he pushed my hips away from his own to tug at my pants until they slipped from my body and floated away.

I couldn't think as his tongue danced along my lip. I couldn't breath as he pulled my body to his once more, curling an arm around my waist and slipping the other between us. I couldn't even see as my eyes flashed with erotic hunger, consumed by the thirst to grab him and slip him inside of me.

Pulling back for air, hardened fingers curled into my hair and tugged my neck to one side, exposing the soft flesh. Hot breath, plump lips as heavy growls rummaged across my flesh whilst another hand slid down my stomach with demand and gently nudged at the sensitive ball waiting for more.

"I… I can't wait!" I mustered through clenched teeth and with agility I hadn't known I was capable of, I reached down and impaled myself onto him.

Levi grunted into my shoulder, seizing up and body tensing as I tightened around him. The friction of unexpectedly occupancy was enough to send both of us into an array of gasps and heated moans. I felt the outside of my entrance fight against the surprise, however the sensation was deliciously divine.

Shakily and drowning in euphoria, I leaned away from him. My legs were still firmly around his waist, his arm still situated around my waist. I had securely placed my hands on his shoulders and he had now removed his hand from between us. With mild boldness, I met Levi's narrowed eyes. "Impatient, _brat_." He snarled, mouth only millimeters from my own as he suddenly took hold of my hips and brought me down onto his full length.

Had words wanted to form in my mouth, they hadn't been successful as I was somewhere between a deliciously pained whimper and a sinfully loud moan. Legs shaking from taking him whole, coarse fingers pressed hard into my hips once more as moist lips skimmed past my ear to drawl, " _Mine_."

It had been clear, strong, a declaration. 

* * *

It had startled the older male, her sudden bold action.

After the unfavorable announcement by the MP, pure rage had risen in the fiery male. Unbeknownst to Juno, Levi had spent many hours negotiating with the higher-up's for Juno's pardon.

It was clear she had had no participation in the entire incident, she posed zero threat to anyone and for the most part, was a pointless addition to the group of people being isolated. It simply made no sense to the Captain nor to anyone else, why Juno would be removed.

After the announcement, the raven-haired male had promptly left to apprehend the MP soldier once he had left the hall. Levi had spent some time waiting for the final outcome regarding the select few involved in the 'heist' and had been waiting for a more higher-up soldier to arrive and speak with him direct, but of course it didn't happen. Of course they had gone around the initial agreement to discuss the final outcome in private, instead choosing to ignore him completely and make the announcement themselves.

At the end of the day, the rookie's were kids. If anyone was going to tell them they were going to be locked up for an indefinite amount of time, it needed to be Erwin or Levi. _Not some no-name from that group of shit stains,_ he had fumed silently as he waited in the hallway.

A few minutes had passed and the MP soldier suddenly appeared, closing the door loudly behind him. Completely oblivious to his surroundings, the soldier kept his attention forward and towards the horse waiting for him.

It wasn't hard for Levi to step from the tree to the right and coat-hanger the soldier with enough force, the man had barely any time to so much as intake air to make a sound.

The MP withdrew, stumbling backwards. The shorter soldier collected the MP by the collar, pulling him forward and snarling, "What the fuck was that? You idiots don't understand how negotiating works?"

The man whimpered, sinking back towards the ground as his knees buckled. "I – I – Sir, Lev – Captain – "

Heated rage flew through Levi and with a deadly, low tone, he growled, "I would have thought you'd have some speaking capabilities if you were in the Military Police, brat."

Abruptly, he released the terrified male. Tumbling backwards and away from the fuming older man, the MP whimpered and frantically watched Levi.

"Cap – Captain Levi, I – I only did what Commander –"

"Leave," Levi spat, turning away from the spluttering man-child. "Tell that walking mistake I'll be there tomorrow with Hange."

A muttering sound of what Levi assumed was confirmation of his request, his _demand_ , was made by the soldier before he hurriedly brought himself to a stand and awkwardly ran down the hall.

The seasoned fighter placed his black jacket over the bannister and took a deep breath. It was abundantly obvious that they would need to nut up and shut up for the time being. No matter the case nor the severity of holding another regiments Commander captive, or forcibly removing part of their squadron, the Military Police could not be trusted. They ignored their requests no matter how logical their case had been. They disregarded their facts, proof and achievements. The Military Police had gone as far as ignoring their agreements.

Levi would remain silent on the matter and so would Hange. They would have to figure it out themselves.

She had appeared shortly after, eyes downcast and a shadow lingering over her usually bright features. Walking lightly, a skill she had acquired over time, Juno found a seat on a bench with her dog. Levi studied her saddened expression, something that brought a heaviness in his chest. As much as Levi was not adept in expressing himself (most of which was because he didn't want to), it brought him great discomfort to see Juno in such a state.

The golden female was known for her warmth, smile and ability to make something out of a bad situation. Her red-brown eyes seemed to radiate as she spoke to someone, her pink lips curling as she smiled at a comment. And although she was usually bubbly and happy, the petite female was also too accepting of situations. Levi had noted that although Juno was friendly, she was at times _too_ friendly.

 _That's why those idiots keep falling for her,_ Levi thought dryly with subdued annoyance as he continued to study her.

Juno was also too trusting.

Much to Levi's dismay, more than once he had to scold her for offering her money to beggers on the main shopping street. Being a person born to the Underground and having run gang activity during his teen years, Levi was more than experienced when it came to identifying a con-artist. The female was too involved with her emotions – which Levi had decided was because she was a _normal_ person – to some degree, at least – but it irritated him how flippant she could be outside of the Scout grounds.

Still, her flaws were just that – human flaws.

They were polar opposites and what he lacked, Juno thrived with bright lights. She provided the skeptical, neurotic and short-tempered male with a means of balance.

Joining her on the seat, hearing her words waver as they left her mouth, Levi watched her with immense care. She didn't display the usual signs of distress when her past would bubble on her mind, sending her into a weird level of anxiety. No, as Juno uttered her pure fear and perhaps something else she bit back, Levi couldn't respond with words.

He rarely used words.

Capturing her full lips with his own, he conveyed his thoughts into something he knew Juno could understand – his own language. If she was going to be taken away from him, the one thing that was now more important than humanity itself, Levi was not going to allow her disappearance without remembering her touch. He wanted her to understand what he was feeling.

The water was refreshing against his skin, yet now it was not an important notion as the female with her legs firmly wrapped around his waist, slammed her body down onto his anxious member with little to no warning at all.

The Veteran tore his mouth from her neck, consumed by the pleasure that rolled through his being, but also startled by her sudden speed. Juno moaned into him, having paused half way as her own body had not been entirely ready. The water probably did not assist.

Levi had been gradually moving them towards the shore before her abrupt action, having been engaging immense control as not to plunge himself deep into the tight crevice hidden between her legs, yet the brunette had not been able to hold on. There was a tightness to Juno that was borderline painful but so pleasurable at the same time. Moving forward once more so she now hovered above the water, Levi brought her down his entire length.

The pair created a harmony of guttural groans, a symphony of needs finally being met. She had clenched her legs tighter around him, trembling against his wet body. Juno's breasts were firmly pressed into his upper chest, the peeks of her nipples pushing into his pectoral muscles. His lips curled at the sight of her shuddering body.

The female lifted slightly, letting him slide out for a moment before allowing herself to move down once more. The movement had been so slight, nothing of their previous passionate past nights, but enough for Juno to bite back a loud moan. Levi buried his face into her neck, a hiss slipping past his clenched teeth.

Tightening his hold on her, Levi prevented the female from moving again. A whimper slipped past her, eyes of want meeting his own. _No, not yet_ , Levi decided as he held her in place and slowly, without slipping from her, carried her out of the water. She clung to him, releasing the tirade of claws from his shoulders as Levi stepped onto the soft moss lining the embankment.

Peering downwards, Levi inspected the surface to find the spongy green material across most of the edge of the lake.

With skill, he lowered her without removal. The minuscule movements of his member caused the brunette to gasp, her eyes closing as he placed her down, back arching as Levi shifted.

It took a lot of will power, and Levi removed himself from her in one swift pull.

"W - what – why?!" Juno whined, sinking back into the moss and tilting her head up.

She lay bare, droplets covering her body like rich gemstones ignited with cool light. Her long, dark tresses lay splayed around her. The moon doused her in silver, sending her warm skin tone into an array of shimmering rose gold.

Leaning down over her, Levi took her chin into his finger tips and held her mouth close to his. The naked woman froze at the proximity, enticed by how closely she could easily grab him, only that Levi would not allow it.

"Only when I say." He snarled against her lips, pressing his throbbing member against her entrance. She arched into him, only to whimper in protest as he pulled away and gently pushed her to lay back.

Juno obliged, hooded eyes watching him with interest and pure restraint. Levi could see her fighting the desire to push herself up and reach for him, yet she was interested in what he was doing. She was reading him.

Sinking to his knees, the fiery male hooked her under the knees and pulled her towards him. A small yelp slipped from her mouth, only to be replaced with a hushed gasp as his tongue flickered over the sensitive nub between her legs. With heavy eyes, Juno dared to peer down through the junction of her breasts down to the raven-haired male situated between her legs.

With immense attention, silvery orbs never leaving hers, Levi painstakingly ran his tongue across her folds, bottom to top, spending an extra second pressing on her swollen clitoris. Her eyes fell shut, back arching and fingers suddenly gripping into his hair. And amongst Juno's gasp, he swore she hissed his name.

It was all the drive Levi needed.

He teasingly ran his tongue up one side of her folds, only to hover across her bundle of nerves, before moving down the other side. Juno withered in front of him, her clawed hands moving between fist fulls of his hair and clumps of moss she was tearing up. And how divine she looked, especially knowing that he was bringing her this pleasure. So Levi repeated the action, moving up and down, giving her varying degrees of wet pressure, flicking his tongue over and over until her breath was becoming faster, her skin clammier, the words barely escaping her mouth as Juno attempted to speak.

And Levi paused, pulling away from her twitching nerves to stand on his knees and peer at the heavily breathing female. Her heavy lids opened, staring at him with question as a small droplet of sweet shimmed down her temple and neck.

Hovering over her, Levi's own want twitching from the show she had displayed because of him, leaned down and hissed into her ear, "So fucking beautiful."

Plunging into her wet folds with acute accuracy, Juno shouted with ecstasy, meeting his hips halfway. He pushed down and hard until hitting the furthest point, feeling her body melt into his and tense as it consumed him whole.

He feverishly pulled back, their nerves on fire as he impaled himself into her once more. Juno withered below him, her nails digging harder into his snow white flesh as the soldier began a rhythm.

With each plunge, Levi bringing their bodies together, her cries became louder and coarse. With each clench of her muscles, the way Juno hissed his name in broken syllables, Humanity's Strongest could feel his end nearing. Juno dug her claws into him, her eyes opening as her moans became the only sound Levi wanted to hear for the rest of his life. And amongst her blissful feelings, he sensed the way Juno's body arched into him, how her hands slipped to rest across his buttocks and grip suddenly.

Without a thought, the roughened male slipped an arm behind her back, rolled over into a seated position and brought Juno with him. Now straddling and above him, Levi marveled at her seamless confidence as she rose, her breasts meeting his mouth, and sunk down once more to continue the perfect speed he had created.

Levi could hear his heart beating against his chest, a thud so loud he speculated her own passionate heart was beating with his. His own fingers gripped hungrily onto her round arse, encouraging the bouncing momentum.

"Keep going," Levi growled into her neck as her movements were becoming jilted, a signal of her end arriving very soon. "Don't stop."

With clear determination, the golden woman rose, bringing herself down with a clench of her nails on his shoulders. Her breathing was erratic as she bounced once more, rising and crying loudly as waves of overwhelming pleasure slammed throughout her body.

"Fu – Levi!"

His own fingers pressed deeply into her flesh, the sound of her crying his name so loudly and unashamed sending Levi over the edge and spilling into her. Grunting loudly, he bucked upwards, slamming her down onto him and rolling her back and forth as his seed left his body. Lights flashed across his closed lids, the only sensation registering being the blinding ecstasy her body had brought for him.

Nails loosened from hardened, scared muscles draped in milk skin. Curved hips gently rocked as the male beneath her let out a long, breathe of air and released the hand fulls of buttocks they had gripped like a life line only moments before. The gently swaying paused, allowing the spent pair to sink back into the soft moss.

He stared upwards into the clear, night sky. Faint stars littered the darkness, only to be outshined by the biggest moon Levi had ever seen. The petite female lay sprawled across one side of his body, damp hair sticking to his bicep and chest. He could feel her thumping pulse against his side, the remnants of their love making sliding from her body and against right thigh.

Juno lifted her head, turning her large brown eyes to meet his steely orbs peering right back at her.

She was soft in expression, a glowing sheen over her face and skin as a deep, warmth radiated from her body. Even in the dark, those mahogany orbs decorated with almond lids, conveyed a deep meaning to the older male.

She didn't have to say it.

He didn't have to either. 

* * *

I had felt rather sticky during our hurried walk back to base. My body was tired from the overwhelming sensations. Even my senses were overworked.

We stared at the sky for some time before the deepened navy tones began to shift. Barely a word had escaped our mouths since the conversation the night before. It was lovely.

When navy transitioned to purple, Levi finally sat up and stretched. Little patches of moss clung to his arms and back, causing me to giggle at the indicators of our intense tryst in the outdoors. His hair had now dried and turning slightly to give me a side-stare, Levi rose a brow with mild amusement.

"You've also got moss stuck to your knees," he pointed out, clearly aware of my source of amusement. Cheeks flaring pink, I also sat up to look at my knees. He added with a smirk as he stood up, "You'll have to get wet again when we get back to my room. Can't have that filth in my living space."

"Is that an order?" I challenged, raising a brow as his eyes shimmed down my body.

"You'll be the death of me, woman," taking a deep breath, Levi closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head, much to my amusement. "I'll go get your clothes from the lake. Put on my shirt – we can sneak back in before those brats wake up."

Watching the naked man walk into the lake, I sighed to myself with dreamy content. It had been an entire experience in itself, having spent the night with Levi. We were not unfamiliar with sex – we had experienced all emotions when it came to sex; we'd done it when we were bored and had nothing else to do, had a short fifteen minute break between classes, needed a means of stress release, because we genuinely liked one another, or even flat out angry-fucking because we had had a tiff.

Last night, we made love.

Pondering as I slipped Levi's shirt over my body, I waited as he swam back to shore. We had brought our bodies together more times than I could count, diving and drowning in blinded passion. It was always hot, messy and absolute bliss.

 _But this was different_ , I concluded as his eyes met mine. Levi was holding my soaked clothing and strolling onto the mossy surface. He lowered his attention to his chest, noting the clear claw marks in varying areas. Lifting his stare, his brow knitted ever so slightly as a smirk rose on his lips. _He knows I love him, and he loves me back._

I held onto his arm as we quietly and quickly made our way back on the path we had used prior. The sky was becoming increasingly warm in tone and I was becoming a little nervous, chuckling even, at the thought of being caught. Levi was dressed in his trousers and boots, cravat stuffed into his pocket. His chest, back and stomach was bare to world, decorated with scratches and half-halo's in obvious spots.

Levi definitely did not slip and fall.

I was trailing behind him, dressed in what one would only assume as the partially naked male's shirt and my sopping, wet boots. It was apparent I did not have any under garments on.

"Who would think, Captain Levi Ackerman, caught like the horny teens running back after visiting each other the night before!" I chuckled, poking Levi in the side. I was met with hardened muscle and a semi-irritated glance.

"You're still my subordinate, don't you forget, Monroe!" He sneered, hastening his pace as we cleared the court yard and propelled up the stairs.

I bit back a laugh as I jumped onto the second floor landing, pausing to lean on the bannister to remove my wet shoes before Levi could make a hygiene-based, snarky comment. Briefly looking down in doing so, the air became still and I brought my attention up and towards Levi.

He had halted, standing by his door with stiffened shoulders. Lowering my foot, I slowly trudged over to see him holding a note signed off by Hange.

 _Levi,_

 _Juno has to leave at 7 am with the others._

 _We need to talk._

 _ **Hange**_

* * *

Reserved and inner turmoil were the only descriptions I could conjure as I collected items and stuffed them into a small ruck-sack. Levi had entered the room, note scrunched tightly in his hand and immediate relaxed shoulders disappearing into tense bundles of anger, fear and irritation. I followed silently, the lingering content swaying softly within my core disappearing like a candle in the wind.

"Pack," he announced, bare back towards me as he huffed lightly and headed towards the bathroom. "Both warm and day-to-day clothing, uniform and the better pair of boots you own, not the scummy ones you wear around here. The ride between here and South of Sina isn't smooth. You take care of your feet, you'll thank yourself later."

"What time is it?" I almost didn't want to ask but the tone of his voice and stiffened neck made me want to recoil in gloom, that I needed to know.

"I'll change and head over to Hange," Levi responded as he disappeared behind the door frame. "Go to your room and pack. I'll prepare your gear, some food and the horse. I'll also take the mutt somewhere safe for now."

Shuffling quickly and forgetting altogether that my feet were dirty, tiny speckles of sand and moss fell from my legs as I propelled myself into the small bathroom; only to halt suddenly at the sight of Levi.

Hands clasped tightly on either side of the basin, head lowered and face shrouded by strands of hair, the seasoned man stood tense and frozen. Shoulders and back clenched tightly, the faintest quake railed over his skin as heat radiated from the fury threatening to escape from within.

" _Please_ , brat," he grumbled, eyes still downcast. "Do as I say."

Natural instinct told me to reach out and touch him, offer comfort and reassure the disheveled male that it would be okay – we would be okay.

But I couldn't make that promise.

Quietly, I turned away from Levi and silently left his room. A wash of pin pricks ran from my toes, over my arms and deep into my middle, immediately crashing into a waterfall of realization that I was about to leave.

The walk to my shared space with Hange was a blur, a napkin dipped into water and gradually torn into sloppy pieces of wet tissue with no resemblance of shape or purpose. Light barely seemed useful as I vacantly scanned the room for objects I may need such as daily clothing, warm jackets, my straps, boots, several knives and a water tin.

Amongst collecting essentials, I came across the gym clothing I once arrived in – the pair of leggings, tank top, sports bra and joggers. It had seemed a life time ago I had touched the fabrics or even worn the clothes. Eyeing them with nostalgia, I stuffed them into the bag. They were good quality, light in weight and could be worn under my uniform if I needed extra clothing.

It was also a strong tie to the day I met Levi.

A soft tap drew me from my thoughts and I was suddenly wondering how long I had been sitting on my unused bed. The sun was entirely up and bright, sending beams of temperateness through the window and covering both Boo and I with an unrequited warmth.

Prickles danced along my skin, my ears roaring with blood and my sight shifting from left to right before settling on the door. Breathing deeply, my trembling lip tickled against my teeth.

Fear.

I needed to breath. I needed to remind myself that this was temporary.

 _Levi would come see me. Hange would find some results. Erwin would be released._

Then I would come back home.

But why did I feel so sick? Why was I so stunned with uncertainty and fear, that my very own bodily functions were making me feel ill?

"Juno?" Another soft tap, a hesitant voice humming as the door creaked open.

"Oh, Hange," I mustered at the sight of the tall brunette. "Sorry. I think I was day dreaming."

Closing the door behind her, the tanned female pressed her lips in a tense smile. "It's okay," she sighed, handing me a small cloth package. "You're under a lot of stress. This is your breakfast, kiddo."

Taking the small parcel, I held it on my lap, staring at it with interest. "From Levi."

"Yeah. He asked me – well, more like made me – bring this over because Mike dragged him over to have a quick chat before you all head out."

"We have to go soon."

The mad scientist nodded slowly, faintly enough that I could have missed it had it not been for the sorrow in her eyes. Hange moved across the room and sat down, scooping one of my hands into her own. "Juno, try to stay strong," the bi-focal woman began with sudden indignation. "Your tests have come back with some interesting results. It's a lot to discuss right now, but there was quite a recognizable mark in both your blood and ur –"

Another harsh tap on the door, followed by a soldier announcing loudly,

"Squad Leader Hange! The horses are ready and Commander Erwin has returned to base!"

The familiar frantic shout of Moblit broke through Hange's serious tone, rendering both of us startled and staring at one another with worry.

"At least Erwin is back," I mumbled hopefully and with what relief I could muster. "Trust they would release him on the day most of his legion are being detained."

Hange paused, a crease forming between her brows as she studied my expression. Gazing back at her, I frowned at her sudden shift and bizarre appearance. Hange seemed to want to say something but at the very same time, wanted to say nothing at all. A few moments passed before she placed her hands on her thighs, smiled and said in her usual dapper voice, "Fantastic news! This means you might be away only for a day or two!"

With sudden energy, the woman stood and dusted her palms together. "Grab your stuff, Juno. I know things might seem awful right now but with more important things to worry about than detaining the only legion that serves an actual purpose, I have a feeling you'll be back sooner rather than later!"

Perplexed, I collected my bag and threw it over my shoulder. Following the chirpy woman out of the room, I focused my attention on her messy hair swinging from side to side as we moved down the corridor and to the exit.

 _How weird_ , I blinked several times, watching Hange carefully as we stepped out onto the dirt road.

My observations of my friend soon disappeared as I caught sight of the group of rookie's and soldiers preparing to leave. There was quite a large amount of us – possibly thirty to forty – sullen expressions and downcast eyes as saddles were adjusted and travel bags checked.

I branched away from Hange as I entered the cluster of people, now scanning on my tip toes for the familiar blond and his Captain. It didn't take long to see the Commander on the cusp of the group, his profile clear as day as he conversed with Levi, Mike, Nanaba and a few others. He looked well, at least normal to when I had last seen the Commander. His hair was still neatly parted on one side, clothing crisp and clean and his expression stern, attentive, as he nodded to his fellow comrades.

 _He looks tired though,_ I pursed my lips, gaze turning to the petite horse handed to me. _Dark shadows under his eyes._

"Hey," a familiar male appeared to my right, bag slung over his shoulder. Connie gave a small smile but behind his large hazel eyes, I could see it was just because we were friends – not because he was happy. "I thought they'd manage to get you out of this shit show, considering you and Levi."

My smile was just as faint and forced as his. "Yeah, I guess not. I think it's more of a power struggle – 'Oh look, we have the foreign looking girl too and you can't do anything about it'. God forbid, if laws didn't exist, Nile would have died by Levi's hand some time ago."

"We got each others back," Sasha appeared, a struggle of positivity on her features. "We'll be okay."

Her attempted enthusiasm brought a short burst of positivity in my mind and I forced a smile on my lips.

It wasn't long before the drum of saddles creaking as people slung themselves onto their horses drifted through the air. The dread in my gut was increasing, the clamminess of palms becoming hotter and colder all the while and finally, a familiar presence touched my lower back.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Levi drawled, his breath skimming across my ear. The faint scent of tea tree oil and citrus entered my senses and before I could contain myself, tears welled up in my eyes. I spun around quickly, burying my face into his chest and arms tightly around his neck. Tensing at my sudden claim on his neck and shoulders, Levi let out a gasp followed by a pained sighed. Curling inwards to envelop me into his chest, he brought his arms around my torso and pressed me deeply into his body. "Eyebrows arrived unannounced," he whispered into my hair. "I had to fill him in. Did you pack everything I said?"

All I could do was give a measly nod into his chest as I fought back the need to cry loudly.

"And you have the food?"

Shuddering, I nodded again.

He released another long breath of air and gingerly brought me away from his body. A wince immediately slipped onto my face as the contact was removed and then, as I brought my now tear stained face upwards, I was met with his pained expression. Deep lines had formed around his eyes, a crease apparent between his brows and pupils large and wild, almost hiding the magnificent grey of his iris'.

"Erwin knows I'm getting you out very soon," he spoke harshly, a crack in his words I had never heard before. Cringing, Levi added with heaviness, "It might not happen today or tomorrow or the day after, but hold tight and stay strong. Got it, Monroe?"

Sniffling, I clenched my jaw and gave a sharp nod. Tears still fell freely from my watery eyes, yet I refused to move and only keep my attention on Levi, even if I knew he was probably disgusted by my bodily functions as I stood weeping like a child.

"Tch," he suddenly reached and removed his cravat in a swift pull. Without a thought, he brought it to my face and dabbed lightly. "I'm not going to be there to look after you, brat. You need to put your training into gear, should anything happen."

"K-knowing our luck, something will happen," I mustered dryly. "I'm s – sorry, I don't know why I can't keep it together."

Levi lowered his cravat and placed it gently in my injured hand. It sat lightly on top of the riding glove he had also given me not too long ago.

"Levi." Mike urged, drawing both our attentions to the quietly waiting group of people by the entrance gates.

"She'll meet you at the foot bridge," Levi replied plainly, turning to look at me once more. "You can leave."

"Sir, I'll wait for her outside of the gate." Sasha added.

Mike stared passively at Levi for a moment before bellowing for the group to move. Sasha caught my eye as she lightly trotted to the entrance and disappeared around the side. The thundering hooves brought dust up and around us before a moment passed, and everyone was gone.

"You've come a long way since you've arrived," Levi began, his stern expression planted firmly towards me. "When you first got here, you didn't even know how to punch properly."

" _Properly_ , but I could punch!" I added with a snicker.

The slightest curl on his lip caught my attention and it appeared he had wanted to see me laugh. And as I stood there, gazing at the raven-haired male with gleaming eyes, Levi caught my face in a forceful kiss. I gasped, drinking in the taste of tea, memories and the want to never leave. Fingers curling into his growing hair, I wanted nothing more but to lose myself in the moment.

Yet his wistful kisses gradually subsided and we parted, now simply holding each other and resting our foreheads against one another. With a light sniff, I said, "You have three grey hairs sprouting near your left ear."

Levi sniggered, biting his lip with a small growl. I chuckled, releasing the older male and collecting myself. He strolled over to my horse and gentle bought the beast to my side. Running his skillful hands over the saddle, seat, skirts, stirrups and more, Levi checked and double checked that everything was secure before taking my hand as I climbed up.

Peering at Sasha who was now waiting patiently in the gateway, I sighed. With a sad smile, I met his silvery orbs and said, "Give them hell, okay?"

Levi gave me that trademark snigger once more. "And nothing less, brat." 

* * *

**A/N: I've been MIA and I am so sorry! We recently hired 6 new people at work and it was my task to hire and train all of them, so it's been a jumble of exhaustion and uni rearing it's ugly head after work.**

 **How fun is it adulting, said no one ever.**

 **I have began the next chapter and it's one of those turn of events that you just - it's too much emotion. Not sure if i'm ready for this!**

 **At the rate I am going with work and study, my updates may near to once every 2 - 4 weeks. I'll try make the chapters longer to make up for it!**

* * *

**Now, to respond to reviews:**

 **amshorse - Thank you for your kind words! I suppose my ship isn't a very popular one, so maybe people don't really search for Levi x OC's - but hey, I am super happy that people read my stories anyways, regardless of how many there are!**

 **Pati - I'm glad you enjoy Levi scenes! These are my biggest challenge and I plan to write some more once I head into Manga territory, but we will see. I may even have some more content outside of the canon line just to experience more Levi. Aside from the obvious story line, there will be more confrontational Levi in the next few chapters as shit hits the fan. Stay tuned!**

 **I also am doing long days - I hear sleep and 'me-time' is also good, but it's been so long!**

 **I actually watched the Attack on Titan Season 2 movie last week and only 6 people were in the cinema - it was awesome haha. A nice summary for people like my boyfriend who aren't so devoted to the topic, but still kinda wanna know what's happening.**

 **Hope you are well!**


	24. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

Meeting Sasha at the gate, she gave me a reassuring squeeze on the arm before we took off in silence. We rode at full speed for almost twenty minutes until we caught up with the group. They had been traveling at a leisurely trot as time was permitting, there was no need to rush. I rode in silence, tailing at the end of the group and deep in my own thoughts.

After an hour, my tears left no marks and it was as if it had never happened. Instead, I had tucked the cravat into my shirt pocket and every now then, the faint scent of tea tree oil wafted into my nostrils and I felt okay once more.

We worked through the main city gates as we passed through each town, region and inner settlements. The travel itself wasn't long, as the roads weren't busy with business as many locations were still sleepily awakening. Even as we moved in muted anxiety and silent confusion, the constriction in my chest was thickening with every gallop. It was an odd sensation, wondering what the point of isolating a group of highly trained soldiers in the middle of no where. I was caught between irritated, baffled and perhaps even alarmed.

Altogether, it was hard to think straight even as I zombie'd my way through town after town.

I knew of many towns and areas which were significantly far from the main walls, isolated by long stretches of land or barricaded by giant, looming trees but I had never visited them. Many of the Scouts hailed from far communities that would at times require a full days ride to reach. My own fabricated story had my heritage from a town so isolated that almost no one knew of its populace. These townships knew of the risks of living outside of the walls and from my own understanding, had their own methods of keeping alive – whether they were guaranteed or not.

 _Nothing is guaranteed_ , I nipped silently to myself as we slowed to a trot.

But why put the best of the best in a location that kept them away from the people who had no chance of survival? The people with no fighting or training skill.

"I think we're almost there," Sasha mumbled, slowing to meet my pace. "I can see the tops of those buildings. First thing we've seen since trees for the past hour and a half."

Although my tears had since dried, I felt as if my face had withered from the lack of hydration. Riding more frequently allowed for me to get over the wind biting at my skin, my lips drying and the stinging of brisk air against my eyes, but the crying didn't help. I rode blindly, turning and galloping with the others without actually seeing or taking in the surrounding area. I blinked and we had arrived.

Unpacking my saddle and bags, I made sure to bring the horse into the comfort of a small stable. Filling the trough with water and rolling some feed over to the silvery beast, I patted it lightly on the nose before collecting my items and following the others into the building.

It was as expected; made from grey stone, sanded down to appear crisp and clean. The walls were the usual warm-tone beige notable across most infrastructure in Sina and the tiled roofs a rich brown. Even the bonding agent, a mix of what I assumed cement and soil, was perfectly carved between each block of stone.

"Unpack and get settled," Mike instructed as one by one, we trudged into the building. "Sleeping quarters are upstairs. Men to the left, women to the right. There are two bathrooms with multiple facilities located at the back of level one."

"And our duties, sir?" Connie asked.

"Kitchen, cleaning and training schedule will be posted tomorrow morning," Mike supplied, watching the group of smaller people pool around him. "For now, get settled. We'll take care of dinner tonight."

The dull throng of mumble and conversation slowly entered my ears as the team broke away to their dorms to dump their small bags and likely explore the rest of the property. Frowning, I considered whether this meant I had to sleep in the dorm with the other women. I hadn't needed to at any point, besides sharing a room briefly with Hange. I spent most of my time in Levi's room, only visiting my own to change my clothes or lock Boo up for the night.

"Juno," Nanaba began, her welcoming eyes meeting my own. "I know this is out of the ordinary, but unfortunately there really aren't any spare rooms. Myself and the other squad leaders will be sharing a small room. There's a cot available, but you might just want a normal bed in the dorm."

Giving the petite woman a smile, I nodded. "It's okay. I'm not a high ranking soldier or anything. I'm happy to stay in the dorm."

Nanaba considered my response for a moment before adding quietly, "You're not a rookie soldier either. Please don't take this the wrong way, but if you do need to get away from the rookie's because you're a civilian, you are welcome to move to the cot in our room."

I watched as she walked away, uncertain if it had been a mention of endearment or possibly a low blow. I didn't really know Nanaba. Her team spent a lot of time outside of the walls or running minor missions within the walls with the Garrison. From a distance, I observed her mingling with the higher up soldiers and involving herself in some political stances, however Nanaba rarely sat at any of the tables I frequented – whether that was with the rookies, the squad leaders, Erwin and Hange, or even Levi and Mike.

In fact, I had only seen her chat with Levi or Erwin during important meetings or discussions.

Although, more than once I had spied the little woman speaking with Mike out in the open, standing close to the statuesque male and leaning inwards to hear his words. Similar to another female who once did the same to Levi.

Deciding that Nanaba's intentions were likely of good nature, I trotted up the stairs and made my way to the dorm. 

* * *

The raven-haired man let a snicker slip past his lips as he observed the conversation developing before him. The morning had moved quickly for the soldier, the fleeting emotions of content dissipating into what he could only describe as absolute shit.

Levi had not forgotten the day, nor the time. As a man who rarely slept, his senses were so attuned to the sun moving across the sky, the acutely aware man knew that a major portion of the rookie's would be forced to leave today. Juno would have to leave today in a matter of minutes.

He had assumed that they would have been able to force the removal of Juno to be revoked as it simply served no purpose, other than for Nile to piss off Levi to high hell. But with the turn of events, the man of few words was left with his lips tightly pressed together and his hands clenching threatening on an unsuspecting basin.

Levi was immensely aware that this was not a good idea.

But upon realizing that Erwin had returned, it proved that there was a chance they would be able to bring everyone back within a day or so.

Blinkingly lazily as Hange continued her tirade of information and updates for Erwin, the pale man shifted his stance to remove weight from his still injured ankle. A dull throb whistled up his leg but Levi chose to ignore it, rather just let the pain disappear into his mind as he watched the petite brunette enter the crowd and stare worryingly from person to person.

She appeared frail, her eyes wide and weary, brow angled and lips turned downwards. Levi growled, seeing the woman in such a state that sent an irritation right up into the space between his eyes. There was no reason to send her away, and it pissed the soldier off to no end.

"And your thoughts on this, Levi?" Erwin asked, his booming voice still new to Levi's ears after a long departure.

"Yeah, whatever Four-eyes says," he muttered, gaze shifting away from the crowd. "She's got that religious idiot. We may as well make use of him. And the four brats?"

"Funnily enough, we'll be able to move them shortly," Erwin scoffed at the notion. "We can wrap this up now and make preparations for this evening."

The conversation had barely ended and Levi was already moving through the mess of people. Teenagers and adults of varying heights and sizes stepped out of the way, shuffling to allow the senior soldier to pass by without needing to make contact. His gaze never slipped past the ginger movements of his partner as she fiddled with her bag, the small food parcel nestled safely under her arm.

At times, Levi felt as if he was gravitationally pulled towards Juno. The way she moved like a cat, hips sashaying as she walked at a leisurely pace, her laughter which rang like chimes in the wind. Skin as warm as melted butter, luscious thick hair that spilled in waves just above her bottom from being worn in a tight bun all day. Eyes so beautifully large and shaped like roasted almonds, coppery browns and earthy mahogany, watchful and expressive with every waking moment. A jaw line that curved and dipped at an angle he couldn't describe, spilling into a neck that was petite and adjoined to a dainty chest that hid a bountiful bust below a loose shirt. Her body in itself was nothing but lecherous curves that dipped and bounced below her oversized clothing, something Levi thirsted to see and touch at the thought.

In every physical sense, Juno was entirely opposite to Levi. Built from iron and wood, Levi had always been small in size but lean with well-worked muscles. From the get go, he had been dealt a bad hand; as a child, he was scrawny because nutritious food was hard to come by. As he grew up and testosterone began to course through his body, the quiet male discovered he was growing to be much stronger than expected.

Angled features, a set brow bone, shoulders and traps that rolled and jutted with every movement of his upper body. Levi leaned out quickly, immediately putting on more kilograms once he reached upper ground and began to eat better food. Muscle upon muscle, delicately etched with ink and scars of the past.

In an emotional sense, she was just as different.

Levi wasn't quite sure how to compare his emotional scope to Juno's. At times, he still found that she wouldn't explain or discuss what was on her mind and he often wondered if the severity of her trauma would haunt her.

 _I'm not one to talk_ , Levi scoffed. _Can barely form a fuckin' sentence when it comes to emotions or feelings outside of anger, disinterest and unimpressed._

But when Juno was happy, it was clear as the sun in the sky. Beaming with glee, white teeth flashing with laughter, she was easily spotted when she would burst into giggles or if she felt empathy for someone, Juno's expression would become immediate attention, eyes focused on her subject. She could never hide the emotion spanning across her pretty features.

Even during the moments Levi drowned her in pleasure, he could always read her expression – Juno was thoroughly enjoying his handiwork.

And now, as he placed his hand on the small of her back, the brunette turned slowly to face the older male. Levi was met with firstly confusion, closely followed by relief in seeing him, then sorrow.

He wasn't void of understanding pain. He wasn't a complete idiot.

Levi felt a clench soar through his body, knowing that there was little he could do for the woman clinging to his body and burrowing her tears into his neck. She was silent, say for the sudden shudders that coursed through her body as she stifled her cries.

Juno had been through hell and back again with her abduction. Heck, the woman had entered another world and barely complained, yet it was apparent it still lingered on her mind – even if she never mentioned it. And now she was being removed from the only place she felt safe.

Pressing his fingers into her scalp, Levi sighed into her – not giving two shits about the people surrounding them. What was the point caring what the other soldiers thought when the experienced man felt an uneasy queasiness in his gut. In all his life, he acted purely on his instinct and rarely consulted others – or at least until he garnered a less aggressive approach to situations above ground – because Levi truly believed in his own methods; facts, resources, instincts. He was going against all three now.

The woman he quietly called his own swallowed hard and then forced a smile on her lips as she pulled herself onto the petite stallion. It let out a huff of air, suddenly aware of the weight on its back.

Juno soon disappeared into the distance, riding along side Potato Girl. At the last moment, she peered over her shoulder to glance him once more before disappearing over the crest of a hill.

It didn't take long for Levi to move swiftly across the yard and directly to his superiors office. The clearance of most of the squadron had effected the remaining legion quite heavily. As he passed the archway and entered the walkway, it wasn't hard for Levi to sense the solemn wave that rolled across the remaining soldiers. Several seasoned cadets and rookie's moved along the edges, tending to their chores with downcast eyes and hushed whispers.

The large man was already seated at his desk, eyes firmly planted on a document he held outwards. Sky blue orbs raced across the parchment, scanning each definitive word, description and information as if Erwin was mentally committing each prompt for the long run.

Levi softly nudged the door closed.

"How is she, Levi?" Erwin questioned, booming voice welcomed by the long term absence.

Levi stepped lightly, silently across the stone floor and leaned against the bookcase closest to Erwin's right side. "How do you think?" He sniped, lidded eyes falling onto the Commander. "She's been through hell and back. It's complete bullshit that her and the others have to –"

"I understand your frustration, Levi," Erwin lowered his paper, meeting the stony-eyed glare of his comrade. "I tried my best to negotiate both Juno's and the rookie's out of this situation but Nile wouldn't budge."

"So far up Zackly's arse, his nose turned brown," Levi snapped, distaste on the tip of his tongue. "How long do we expect them to be there?"

"I suspect it shouldn't be long as it literally serves no purpose aside from Nile and his second in charge completing a full fledge investigation on premise over the next week," Erwin sat back into his chair, thoughtful in expression. "I've already asked Hange to lock away her findings for Eren and Juno. We don't need another reason for them to impede our plans."

"Is that why you were gone for so long? To try and get the brats out of this?"

The older male huffed, crossing his arms over his large chest. "I wasn't on a holiday, if that's what you're getting at."

Levi took a sharp intake of air, focusing on the sunflower-haired man staring into nothing in particular.

"Four-eyes, has she secured everything?" Levi questioned as he left his leaning place.

"As far as I know, she should be done soon," Erwin sat forward and collected himself. He flattened the creases in his trousers then stood. "You will depart shortly with Eren, Hange and the others."

"And how am I meant to know when Monroe and the others are out, hm?" Levi snapped quickly, now standing several feet from the door.

Erwin let a small smirk cross his lips as he added, "I'll have runners moving across key locations. You'll be notified of everything that occurs, Levi."

"Damn straight, Eyebrows." The onyx-haired Captain muttered as he snapped the door shut behind him. With a breath of relief, he whispered, "It's good to have you back." 

* * *

The first day had been short and fairly uneventful. Once the soldiers had settled into their rooms, unpacked their necessities and began to explore the area, Juno found herself sitting outside next to the stable and watching her friends run maintenance on their gear. They had invited her to do the same but the brunette was aware of Levi's obsessive nature and knew her gear was in pristine shape.

The sun was setting rather quickly and with cold fingers, she covered her chest with crossed arms and sank back into the wooden panels. The air was thin in this area and with every breath, a sharp snap would course through her lungs. With a sniff, Juno pressed her lips together in a roll and focused on her surroundings.

A deep, thumping concern was working its way across her gut and into her conscious mind. At first she had contributed the unsettling feeling to being taken away without a choice but now that they were completing regular tasks and there was no imminent danger within reason, the tense feeling in her core couldn't be identified.

Sasha had sat with her briefly, quietly whining about their current situation. Juno had done the same; the pair spending an amount of much needed time to vent about the injustice delivered to their team until Sasha became quiet and gave what Juno could only describe as a startled gulp.

"Sash, are you okay?" She questioned, tilting her head to peer at the younger woman's profile.

The gangly girl blinked several times before releasing an unconvincing huff, "Yeah, yeah. Sorry – I just had this awful thought that we we're going to lose more people. It's been a really tough 5 years for me – for all of us."

"As in you have a feeling something bad is going to happen?" Juno pressed, lowering her voice and gaze firmly situated on Sasha's large eyes.

Sasha shifted in her seat, blinking several times before releasing a sigh. "I don't know. I guess it just seems like we've been put in such a crap position that if something bad were to happen, we'd be done for. Don't you think?"

Juno didn't even have to process the question. "I couldn't agree more. They managed to get Annie but what about the pair from years ago? If we can confirm there were three and one has been captured, don't you think this'll spur others to show themselves? I also have a really bad feeling. Maybe I'm just paranoid."

Sasha had a wistful smile as she stood, "Paranoia keeps you alive. Whatever happens, we got each others back." 

* * *

I patted the righteous woman on her arm, a sign of my forever growing love of her support. Sasha and Connie alike, were still kids in my eyes. But even as their ages were so far from my own, they both functioned as completely adaptable, understanding and compassionate young adults.

 _Well, at least until Jean starts picking on Connie,_ I chuckled to myself as the young woman reached her friends. Connie immediately asked her something before they both joined the conversation. Observing the pair, I studied their physical and character qualities, _He's definitely a late bloomer. Long limbs, lean muscle, I bet he's gonna sky rocket. And her – with cheek bones and eyes like that, she'll fill out and be the prettiest thing to walk this land. Five years max, and I bet they'll be a coup -_

"Troops! Dinners ready!" I turned upwards to see Nanaba leaning out of a window.

It wasn't seeing Nanaba however the sound of her voice drew what little calm surround the small group to dissipate rather quickly. There were moments in the day where we managed to forget our situation by disappearing into conversation. But as the words left the Squad Leaders mouth, the warm chatter became silence and soon they were collecting their gear and moving indoors.

Meals were simple, a combination of the usual servings – bread, soups, stews and fried root vegetables. On occasion, they managed to locate mushrooms and herbs out in the forest and we were treated to a more exotic flavor.

Our days moved slowly at times, especially when chores were met and we were left with hours of the day remaining. Our chores were usually house-keeping, cleaning, locating more fresh vegetables if possible, collecting water from a nearby river, maintaining gear and very minimal training.

The days were becoming cooler, so mornings were sometimes dark until well into the day. We weren't allowed to sleep in, or in my case I was woken up by the bell for the other soldiers, so the training was altered to suit the current circumstances. Because I was living with the soldiers, I chose to attend the schedule or I would end up wallowing in my room.

Training was a combination of combat fighting and endurance. Before breakfast, we rolled around on the grass trying to disarm one another of knives, which were sticks because we didn't have the retractable blades back on site. Nanaba was an expert of what I could only assume was a form of wrestling, but I wasn't sure how or where she acquired the skill. The petite woman, who surprisingly was heavy in muscle, hailed from a relatively wealthy part of her city. She grew up with the luxuries of hot water, a variety of cooked meals and owned several pedigree cats as a child.

But Nanaba had suffered abuse within her family.

I didn't know too much about Nanaba other than this and her closeness to Mike, but I often wondered if her past contributed to her direct and sometimes harsh nature. She never came off as intentionally hurtful, but I sometimes found her emotionless responses made me feel unsure of her true meaning.

It was likely something I just didn't understand. She seemed happy around Mike, so maybe it was to do with not wanting to give too much to too many people in an industry that could wipe you out within milliseconds.

After training with Nanaba or Mike, we would begin our regular chores. Sometimes after chores, we would explore the neighboring woods for a bit of variety. When we were done collecting wood, sourcing root vegetables and killing time, we would make our way back to base.

Minutes turned into hours, hours into days and on an afternoon which held zero significance, I found myself sitting at the edge of the woods and staring into the misaligned trunks.

With a sigh, I whispered, "I miss Levi."

I thought about the short-tempered Captain almost every second of the day and often wondered what he and the other seniors were up to – were they addressing the Titan in the Wall? Perhaps they were trying to force more information out of that Pastor.

It had been roughly a week and Levi had originally said he would visit on the second or third day. It had now surpassed this time frame and although I knew he made no promises and now that Erwin was back, there was work to be done, it didn't stop me from feeling downtrodden that he hadn't managed to take me from this boring loop of a situation.

To add to my currently bland lifestyle, I had had no dreams or encounters with Baphomet. This new turn of events made me wary in several ways – had the beast man who I had formed a strong relationship with, abandoned me? I couldn't surmise that this was the case as Baphomet had been nothing but kind, caring and informing.

But if he hadn't abandoned me, then had I made all of it up?

Swallowing my dry throat, I shook my head and brought myself to my feet. I needed to get my mind out of the vortex. With forced vigor, I headed to the storage room to collect my gear.

The door was slightly ajar and a soft shuffling caught my ears. Nudging the door open, the tall statuesque figure of a man was reaching upwards, pushing a gas canister onto a shelf with ease.

"Hey," I said quietly to Mike. "Keeping distracted?"

The ashen man turned, attentive stare reaching my own. "It's been a rather boring few days. I thought I'd re-arrange the storage room."

Chuckling, I studied the well-built soldier and said, "Tell me about it. I was about to go for a quick 3DMG run to get my mind out of trench it seems to keep falling into."

Mike rose a brow.

"I know, I know. We're not meant to waste the gas while we're here, but I'm also not a soldier so I don't have to listen to you," I jested with a roll of my eyes. "I just need to get my mind off things."

Mike remained silent for a moment, expression remaining somewhat impassive before he muttered, "I do have a duty to keep you alive, Monroe."

The sound of Mike using my last name to address me was nothing short of a little shock. He had always called me by my first name as we chatted casually or during training. Now as we stood several feet apart in a small storage room, I found myself feeling immediately unsure.

"I'm aware," I responded tentatively. "Soldier or not, I'll be gone for about thirty-minutes."

Mike pursed his lips, heavy stare still concentrated on my face. With a few seconds between us, he reached up and brought down the same gas canister he had shelfed only moments before.

"I can't stop you from doing what you want," his tone had become lower as he turned once more and with one step, cleared the space between us. Looming over me and hair falling over his eyes, he added, "Be back within half an hour."

He was solemn in appearance but without being able to read his eyes, I was left wondering why his demeanor had changed so suddenly. Instead, I remained still as he released the gas canister into my outstretched arms.

"Okay." I had whispered as he bit his lowered lip for a fleeting second. Blinking several times at his behaviour, I watched as he moved away and left the storage room.

Mike had seemed normal for the time we had been in this location, up until this moment. The tension in the small room had been consuming but I coined it up to being held in such a shitty situation. But as Levi's face entered my mind, I wondered if it had been a slip-up on Mike's behalf.

I never thought that Mike would ever try anything but now that I had sensed a second of his feelings in that confined room, I considered whether it was worth saying something even though nothing had happened. Because nothing had happened, it only made me wonder more so if I had just overreacted and perhaps Mike was just… doing what he does; being silently odd.

As I stepped into the sun and took a deep breath, I held my 3DMG to my chest and peered into the trees. Mike was a good friend, someone I had shared many conversations with – both positive and negative. He had been there to console me during my moments of wavering sanity, taken part in locating and apprehending Evans and overall was someone a cherished a great deal.

Little did I know that life would never be the same for either of us. 

* * *

He had been obliged to remain with Hange, Pastor Nick and the brats. The plan of action was to simply extract the information from the Pastor and since threats didn't work on the religious man, the next step was to bring the dawn of realization into the picture.

The initial concept was to bring the man to a location where suffrage was still apparent. Although nothing could compare to the incident of five years ago or the more recent Female Titan, the older male had not been part of any devastation. Pastor Nick had been within the comfort of Sina, preaching his trials and tribulations to the common folk.

Until he crawled from the rubble of his destroyed holy monastery.

Levi grunted, his attention firmly situated on the quivering Pastor. It had been several days and through interrogation and what some may call light-torture, neither Levi nor Hange had managed to extract any information from the tight-lipped Nick.

"Why won't you tell us, you thick headed moron?" Levi muttered under his breath as Hange handed the man a cup of coffee. "Don't you think we could end all this shit if you could just explain why there are Titan's in the Walls? Or better yet, any information would be appreciated so I can leave this dank room and –"

"See the girl?" Nick said softly, hand grasping the coffee with the faintest shiver.

A sharp intake of air caught in the Captain's throat. Even Hange had paused her tapping foot, the pair now staring warily at the older man.

"What did you say?" Hange asked, eyes narrowing at the mention of their companion.

Pastor Nick shifted in his seat, a bead of sweat rolling from his hair line and meeting a twitch at the edge of his mouth.

"There are few things that matter to me, _Nick_. You just made yourself known to one of them," Levi snarled, the impassive expression quickly changing into a narrowed glare with teeth bared. "If you know something about her, you open your mouth now or I'll do it for you."

The Pastor sat rigid, the dim lighting playing heavy on the shadows that formed over his face. He still wore his ceremonial garb even though days had passed. Hange had allowed for the man to bathe, eat and drink fresh water. Even though they had spent a large portion of time bullying the greying figure for information, they never left him uncomfortable.

But as they stood at arms-length, the religious figure was the pinnacle of their attention now that he had hinted for knowing something about Juno Monroe. Now that they were aware that Nick truly did know information that he refused to share, Levi immediately considered how quickly he was willing to turn the comfort and hospitality into a more unfavorable environment.

"I… I want to speak," he began, raspy and unsure. His tight-lids remained lowered and staring into the hot coffee. "I wish that I could tell you everything. But I cannot."

"Why?!" Hange barked, standing abruptly from her chair. "Do you want more people to die? It's clear you don't care about the other people, but what about yourself? Whatever luxuries you experienced in Sina, will be taken from you."

A familiar thud of heavy boots moved across the floor above them, followed by the notable click of the door closing. Weight pressed down on the wooden stairs until another figure entered the room and cleared their voice.

"Levi, Hange," Erwin pursed his lips, brows creasing heavily as the pair met his eye line. "There's a breach in the Wall. We leave immediately." 

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

 **I know - it's been a while. I've had it real tough lately with work and study. I'm doing digital design through correspondence, so I really have to apply my discipline to make sure I make the deadlines. It's tough work!**

 **This chapter is also slightly shorter than usual due to awkwardness of cutting into the next chapter.**

 **I am almost caught up on where I have written up to, so I am taking time to spread things out a smidge so there is still some content to follow.**

 **Recently, I have noticed that FF skews my formatting for my chapters once I hit save - so annoying. I do apologize if you find it annoying, I promise that there are actual breaks, bold print etc in particular areas for a reason, but when I save and post, it all goes to crap.**

 **We're about to get some major feels and new information in the next line up of chapters. The main story line is still canon, with minor adjustments to accommodate my OC story line - I'll try my best to keep it true to nature, but I can only apply my story so far without needing to make a change so it makes sense.**

 **I hope everyone has been well! FF has been fairly quiet these days - I'm guessing people have been busy (like me), but I hope you are all still enjoying my lil story!**


	25. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

 **'** _There is a house in New Orleans_  
 _They call the Rising Sun_  
 _And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy_  
 _And God, I know I'm one...'_

 _'House of the Rising Sun' - The Animals_

* * *

Juno had collected her training gear and was firmly moving through the unfamiliar tree line at a leisurely pace. The sun was now high in the sky, the air still chill with the change of season and as the wind whipped her hair back, she pushed hard against the foliage to source a remedy for her overthinking mind.

Ten minutes had passed since she had left the base and already she was working through her gas tank at an alarming rate. It had certainly crossed her mind that she was flying ruthlessly and carelessly but at any rate, Juno was aiming to feel some sort of rush.

Being apart from Levi had left Juno with a sense of emptiness. She couldn't identify the odd wallowing sensation that skimmed across her flesh, dancing along her thoughts and whistling into her chest. It was a pressure with no mass, a baron loneliness as if she had lost a limb although she was still functional.

Juno recognized the sense of missing Levi, but the emptiness was something entirely different. _Missing, missing, missing_. As she skimmed through the branches, she thought back to her encounters with Baphomet; discussions of blood lines, history, fate and the universe. Maybe it was because she was meant to be with Levi and now that she was taken from him, the turmoil that she couldn't put into words was what this was linked to?

Peering down to her gas canister and eyeing the meter, Juno lowered herself safely to the ground and surveyed her surroundings. She had landed in a small clearing with a drying riverbed. The tinkling of creek water could be heard from her position, however she could not see the water from afar.

Licking her parched lips, the brunette moved to the riverbed to locate a puddle of water to drink from. She strolled casually for a few seconds until seeing a nice, clear pool. Hopping down into the drying mud and stones, Juno knelt and collected a modest amount of the crisp water into her hands and brought it to her mouth.

Sipping lightly, she peered lazily into her warped expression. _I could just get a horse and leave_ , she mused as her thoughts drifted back to Levi, then Hange. _I could leave without saying a word._

Letting the remaining water slip between her fingers, she blinked several times as the pools surface began to calm as her droplets disappeared.

And then a ripple moved across the pool.

Frowning, the petite woman blinked once more.

Another ripple.

 _I didn't move_ , her eyes became wide. _I didn't make that ripple._

* * *

"But Juno!" Sasha shouted as they moved down the stairs to the stables. "She's not here. We can't leave without her!"

Nanaba's lip curled, pushing past the frantic young woman. "We can't wait for her, Braus! More than a dozen are within five-hundred meters – we leave _now_."

Sasha wailed, turning to Connie as they quickly saddled the horses. The hazel eyed male pursed his lips, throwing himself onto the horse and steering it to face his companion.

"She's a smart girl, Sasha. Leave a horse here – she'll figure it out!"

"But – "

"We have to leave now!" Connie bellowed, sending the female into a whimper. "I _know_ she'll be fine, but _we_ need to leave!"

Eyes welling with muted fear, Sasha dragged her already saddled horse to a support beam and tied it securely. Half of the team were already leaving the security of their location and as far as humans knew, Titan's were not interested in animals. At the very least, the young woman would leave Juno a horse that was ready to go.

"Sasha, move that arse!" Connie shouted once more as he dragged another steed to his friend.

"Okay, okay!" Sasha shrieked, throwing herself onto the animal and urging it to follow Connie as they headed towards the opposite plains.

 _Please be okay_ , she prayed as her teeth clenched together. _Please come back_.

* * *

 _My mother was a tailor_  
 _She sewed my new blue jeans_  
 _My father was a gamblin' man_  
 _Down in New Orleans_

* * *

Something snapped in the female as she threw herself through the trees, the air whipping harshly against her face, eyes watching as she kept her focus forward. _Got to get out_ , she screamed wildly in her mind, trying her best not to waste the dwindling gas hanging at her hips. _Think rationally, use your hips, don't use up all the -_

Juno shrieked as the thuds became a harmony of heavy clunks that roared through the trees, blending into one another. Frantically shooting a glance over her shoulder, the brunette gasped as the final burst of gas shot from her trigger and her balance shifted suddenly. With another whimper, she tumbled harshly to the ground.

Hitting the leafy path and rolling several times, the lone woman was suddenly reminded that not too long ago, her wounds were fresh and raw. Hissing through gritted teeth, she pushed herself off the ground and disregarded the shooting pain up her frequently injured side. Throwing the jacket to the ground, Juno took off in a sprint.

Based on her approximate timing, she had concluded that she had travelled a fair few kilometers from base. As Mike had instructed her to leave for a maximum of twenty minutes at most, she had chosen to carelessly shoot through the trees with minimal use of her own body weight to save gas. At no point did she consider that something could go wrong and she would need the gas to save her life.

Juno had been careless.

 _Get to the base_ , she repeated over and over again. _Get to the others. They'd have to know by now._

The Squad Leaders took rotating shifts upon the highest tower of the building. It usually resulted in a somewhat boring few hours, but it was mandatory to ensure that should anything appear on the flat plains, they were able to activate the necessary plans.

Juno cut across the path she had used in an attempt to shorten her travel time. Long, thorn branches nipped at her arms and cheeks yet she didn't dare to slow down. Her lungs burnt with overuse, shin-splits hounding at the sudden use of her legs.

Dried lungs and damaged legs were fine compared to being eaten alive.

With a large gasp of air, she broke through the tree line and into the flat land outside of the base. Scanning frantically across the building, she immediately noted the doors left open, the barn oddly silent and the eerie emptiness that engulfed the location.

"They're gone," she whispered as her legs hastily moved towards the barn. Fear reared in her throat, her tongue dry from breathing so heavily. "Please – please leave me something –"

Curving the edge of the stables, her watery gaze fell upon a brown mare tied securely to the side post of the building. It was neatly saddled, it's large muddy eyes peering fearfully towards her as the ground began to quake.

"Yes!" Juno hissed triumphantly, making a mental note to thank the soldier who knew she was not on base.

Untying the anxious beast and throwing herself onto it's back, the brunette took off in the direction they had travelled from not too long ago. The mare huffed loudly, eager to remove itself from the increasingly shaking ground. Surveying the area as they cleared the main entrance, Juno's gaze fell upon several discarded gas tanks sitting forgotten against the fence. Swooping down, she collected the gas and the several blades attached to its bag.

As the air nipped at her face, pressing herself low onto the horse, Juno kept her gaze forward until they reached the crest of a hill. With shaking hands, she ordered the horse to stop and they both turned to peer back into the distance.

Juno tried to control the fearful whimper that slipped past her lips as her gaze fell upon the dozen or more Titan's pushing through the crest of the trees. She had never seen so many and so close at any given time. Vacant in expression, weirdly large eyes watching the area carefully. Their bodies were sexless and varying in size and height and moving at different speeds, yet all of the Titan's has the same prerogative: follow the scent of humans.

Gritting her teeth, the brunette took off in the opposite direction at full speed.

It wasn't hard for the Foreigner to give in to the 'flight' in this situation. Logically, although Juno had trained for months now and possibly had a decent level of experience, she was not experienced enough to face one, yet alone five or more titans. Juno wasn't going to risk it. There was no option to 'fight', whether she liked it or not.

 _They'll head back to the Wall_ _or neighboring towns_ , she calculated as she once again looked over her shoulder to see several of the Titan's pause. Blinking, she kept her mare at full pace and her attention on the several who seemed to be _smelling_ the air. _What are they doing…_ And without warning, they broke into a sprint that sent her blood cold.

Looking away from the giant humanoids heading towards her, Juno finally caught sight of a figure on a horse. From her position, trees still blocked her immediate front view so her only positive observation was the ashen haired male riding quickly across the plain on her right.

"Mike," Juno whispered as she steered her horse towards her friend. "Get to Mike." 

* * *

_Now the only thing a gambler needs_  
 _Is a suitcase and trunk_  
 _And the only time he's satisfied_  
 _Is when he's on a drunk_

* * *

Levi slammed the door behind him, following closely behind his superior. A deafening silence had fallen across the dark room after the Commander's sudden announcement. The colour in the pastor's face drained immediately and Hange gasped loudly. But Levi, Humanity's Strongest, felt his body seize in realization before a snarl overtook his already volatile temper.

Exiting the room, he quickly followed Erwin.

"Leave where?" Levi questioned, his voice shaking with teetering control. "And the runner?"

"Arrived ten minutes ago," the blond male hastily replied as they turned the corner and entered his office. He moved quickly to his desk and collected his jacket before meeting Levi's hardened stare. "They… appeared somewhere near where they're holding the rookie's. Juno."

A gasp left the raven-haired male, halting in his stride and staring wide-eyed at Erwin. His brows knitted, pupils thinning as he absorbed the information.

The Commander stood silently, watching his Captain warily and with caution before adding, "It took the runner several hours to get here. I am unsure what has happened to the group as of yet, however the runner did mention they split up to warn neighboring towns and settlements. I assume she's gone with one of those groups."

"Assume?" Levi mouthed, his startled expression shifting to a scowl. With a deep breath, he suddenly let out an angered roar and slammed his fist into the side of the bookshelf resting next to the doorframe. "There was a reason I didn't want her to go," Levi hissed through gritted teeth, eyes still firmly planted on the dent in the wood. Strands of his midnight hair pooled around his hidden eyes as he snarled, lip quivering. "She's never fought a titan before! This is his fault - that fuckin' Nile, I'll rip his –"

"Levi, calm yourself," Erwin declared, voice deep with authority. A stiffened silence swept through the room and the older male wondered whether his long-time comrade would argue. Instead, the shorter male quietened, taking several deep breaths and slowly meeting his superior's stern expression. "It's apparent that she was in safe company," Erwin continued, his attention falling to the blood droplets forming on Levi's knuckles. "If anyone was going to keep her alive, it would be Mike – you can't deny it. I can't promise that Juno will be okay, but I can reassure you that if anyone would put their life on the line to help her, it would be him."

Rage flowed through the shorter man like air to his lungs, his expression wild and unyielding as he maintained his attention on Erwin. A thumping was roaring through his ears like the sound of dozens of titans running towards him until he realized it was his blood pumping loudly through his ear canals.

He had told the petite woman that he would get her out. That was almost a week ago.

He had conveyed to the brunette that she was the most important thing in his life. And he had left the most important thing in his life out of his sight.

And now, as he glared angrily towards the man who gave him a chance above ground, Levi felt like he had no need to so much as _entertain_ the older soldier as he weighed his priorities.

"I know what you're thinking," Erwin began slowly, softer than his original tone. "And you can't. Not only is it too dangerous, but Eren and Nick are the priority at this time. Humanity is -"

"Don't finish that sentence, Erwin," Levi snapped hotly, fists clenching. The first splatter of hot blood dripped from his knuckles. "You have no fuckin' right to finish that sentence. Especially after how many lives you have scarified to our cause. I refuse to let her be one of them."

Erwin let out a sharp breath of air, blinking slowly and bringing his hand to his face in exasperation. After a moment, he took a deep breath and said, "I understand. Then let me offer a solution."

Levi maintained his hardened glare, allowing the older male to realise he was in fact listening however not indicating whether he would agree or not. As far as he was concerned, Levi had already made a decision.

 _I'm getting her._

"You don't know where she is," Erwin began truthfully, as if reading the Captain's mind. "Let me send out runners to all the neighboring settlements. They'll have strict orders to collect Juno and bring her to your next destination. No questions asked."

"There's no one skilled enough to –"

"Molly Cortwell, Jeremiah Jargo, Mortimer Elwich and Pati Jovovich. They are the best of the best in the current cadet line up and more," Erwin interjected. "Molly ranked best in equestrian agility and speed, Mortimer was the top 0.1% of 3DMG in rural terrain, Jeremiah is an all-rounder and you are well aware of Pati's skill set. They _will_ get Juno and any other survivors."

Levi ground his teeth together, eyes now becoming dry from glaring at Erwin for so long. His neat nails dug into the palms of his hands, blood still collecting at his feet from wounded knuckles. Heat ran along his flesh, the roar still loud in his ears.

It took all his might but the seasoned soldier calculated the options. Juno had a high chance of survival based on her company. As much as Levi despised knowing that Mike had feelings for Juno, the temperamental male knew it would contribute to his comrade protecting the petite woman. The gargantuan of a man was never one to back down from a fight so even then, the soldier would fight regardless of whether it involved Levi's main concern.

She was also surrounded by many of the rookie's who had fought and successfully killed titans – some of which within the cities, others during routine scouting and the remaining taking down any that wandered too close to the Wall. _Springer and Potato Girl are always glued to her hip_ , Levi weighed up. _They would help her._

Lastly, Levi was acutely aware that Juno was not at a beginner level. In the short months she had been within their lives, the female had acquired a skill set faster than the five years of cadet training the others had completed. She was not at their level but Juno was certainly capable of confidently using 3DMG and if required, donning a blade for combat. And due to her light and lithe figure, a horse would be able to swiftly carry her for a long period of time.

"Fresh meat and the woman who rightly abandoned the cause because of her private life," Levi muttered under his breath. "What makes you think three freshies and a traitor can get her?"

Erwin pursed his lips at Levi's last words. His usually bright blue eyes thinned as he announced, "They are all capable. If those cadets think they can handle the grueling lifestyle of the Survey Corps, then this is it. As for Jovovich, I cannot comment on her past but I can confirm we lost a great Squad Leader to the Garrison. Pixis has already advised she was the first to put her hand up."

"Tch. Because of Mike, no doubt."

Erwin snickered. "We are human Levi. There is a lot from their past that I see in both you and Juno. I'd be careful on what you choose to say."

Very little was known about the mysterious woman who once ranked as top five in all categories. Pati was known for her ability to locate any object and utilize it as a weapon – call it a chair, a bed frame, a spoon or a twig – the woman was an avid survivor.

From Levi's brief encounter with the woman during his younger years, she was only a tad taller than he, with hair almost black – the type of brown that glistened under the sun to show its true colour. Large, brown eyes would light up with laughter, shaped like a child observing the world with awe. Her accent was unique to the community as she was originally from a settlement more than seven days' ride to reach.

It was common knowledge that Mike was not one for conversation. He was generally quite indifferent, silently paranoid and immensely devoted to training. At one time, he was not always this way and it was because of _Pati_.

Although the Captain was not aware of what happened between the pair (nor did he care), sometime during her career as a fully-fledged Squad Leader, Pati requested an immediate transfer to the Garrison – no questions asked.

As much as Levi didn't want to admit it, he was a little curious as to why the old Squad Leader was so sudden to volunteer herself when it appeared things had gone sourly for the giant man and the lightly tanned female. Perhaps her need for action was becoming too strong to ignore or perhaps she was sick of being around the drunkard and part-time pervert, Hannes.

Whatever the case, the woman was skilled. She could ultilise absolutely anything as a weapon, her light physique allowed her to move quickly through the air and on a horse, and she had the experience on the field.

Levi gave a defeated sigh, rubbing his face with his uninjured hand. "She goes to the last location they were at," Levi informed as he opened his eyes. "She has the experience. The others can go to the surrounding locations."

"And rightly so," Erwin nodded, seemingly to smile lightly at the shift of his Captain's tone. "They will dispatch immediately."

"And us?" Levi finally asked, expression becoming stony once more.

"Ehrmich District. Closest to where we suspect a breach."

"I'm assuming we take a cart to travel as group," Levi calculated, the faces of everyone involved flashing past his eyes. "That's a one hour trip turned into almost two hours," he drew his stone orbs away from Erwin and glanced thoughtfully at his knuckles, mind ticking away. After a moment, he added, "Four towns surround where Juno was kept. Four cadets. And the other groups, after they've warned the settlements, they are to return here?"

"That's correct. Pixis has already discharged two squads to search along the wall. I expect at least one Recon group to branch off to run between HQ and Ehrmich."

Ashen eyes darted from side to side, calculating quickly before Levi brought his stern gaze to Erwin and declared, "Ehrmich is closer to where they were kept."

Although Erwin could see Levi was still keeping his rage just below the surface, he was certain he got through the stubborn male. Having known Levi since he was a teen, it took many years for Erwin to educate the thug-child in not acting irrationally when he became angered. Levi became better over time, so much so that his indifference towards most subjects made it hard to determine his true intentions. But every now and then, the fierce animal that resided caged in the ex-Underground citizen would surface.

He wasn't one to lash out, he had since outgrown that trait. It had been many years since Erwin had to face a mildly irrational Levi, especially as an adult. But when this rare occurrence would happen, it was just a matter of reminding Levi to think carefully.

"You and Hange leave within the hour," Erwin instructed as he brushed past Levi. "Make sure you tend to your hand properly. I'll arrange the runners immediately." 

* * *

_Oh mother, tell your children_  
 _Not to do what I have done_  
 _Spend your lives in sin and misery_  
 _In the House of the Rising Sun_

* * *

The brunette traversed the flat land quickly, her eyes planted on the male figure lowered to his massive steed as it sped in front of her. The air nipped at her skin, eyes watering and body pressed closely to her own mare, however no level of discomfort could amount to the fear that dripped venomously through her veins.

Juno was still quite a distance from Mike. She had only managed to sight him because of the open space and her now hypersensitive senses. The man and his equally as large horse was a sight to be reckoned with, moving unbelievably fast across the flat surface. But the little woman was set on reaching her friend even if the sound of thunderous titan footsteps appeared as if they were nearing her by the second.

It was then that she glanced to her side and caught the tail end of a small group disappearing behind the horizon. Juno gritted her teeth, soon realizing that her comrade, her close friend, was willing bait.

It was at that moment that Mike peered over his shoulder, aiming to observe the monstrosities chasing him but to be met with the long, brown whip of Juno's hair flailing in the air. Gasping at the female, his expression moved from shock to distress as he stared wild-eyed at Juno.

He did not slow down or speed up.

Juno took this as an indication that Mike was waiting for her to meet his pace.

Lowering herself once more, she demanded for the already stressed horse to push its powerful legs. It whined, huffing loudly as it felt her indicators and pushed onwards. Juno felt its body jolt forward, silently thankful for the beasts compliance as they jetted fearfully to meet the male in front of them.

What could only be seconds felt like minutes.

The rumble in her ears was deafening – a blur of gushing air and fear thumping angrily in her veins. She kept her eyes on Mike, meeting his glance every time he checked over his shoulder to ensure she was still pushing to meet his pace.

Suddenly, the welcoming sound of their horses galloping wildly together met her ears.

"Why are you here?!" Mike shouted loudly, meeting her fearful expression with harsh anger. "You idiot! Why didn't you go with the others?"

She swallowed hard, throat dry and jaw aching from tension. "I – I didn't know what to do!" Her voice was thin, lips quivering. The male eyeing her skeptically noticed her dirtied clothing, knees and elbows riddled with grass stains and mud. He scanned her quickly, only noticing a small scuff mark on her jaw. Juno blinked hard and added, "I couldn't see anyone – I came over the hill and saw you, so I followed!"

"Christ sake," the Squad Leader growled inwardly, side glancing the brunette once more as they continued across the landscape. The booming of feet echoed around and he chanced a moment to look behind them. At least ten, possibly eleven titans were closely approaching them at a speed he had not seen very often in his career. It made his skin crawl. Snarling at his current situation, he yelled, "Listen to me – we're approaching an abandoned site. You put that gas on your holsters and find cover. You are not to approach any titan – got it?"

"I can –"

"No!" Mike bellowed, fury lining his usually pensive expression. She gasped. "You do not engage, what so ever! You hear me? Even if I'm being eaten alive, you fuckin' stay hidden!"

Juno gaped at him, numb as she studied his rage at her being by his side. Not once had the quiet man raised his voice at her. Not once had he shown anger or disapproval.

But they had never been in a life or death situation like this. Not together.

Juno pursed her lips and nodded. Mike snarled, teeth bared and eyes flickering back ahead.

"Don't look behind," Mike instructed as they met another crest. "We're almost there!"

Juno obeyed the older man, well aware that there was no way she would try to make her own decisions. As they reached the slight rise, the only hill she had seen since leaving the base, Juno was met with several brick buildings. They stood tall, several floors in height but appeared weathered and unkempt. Some walls had been knocked out, plenty of holes in one tower, however there were plenty of hiding places and enough grip for 3DMG. Clearly abandoned, yet still functional.

How Mike or the others remembered every inch of their surroundings was beyond the female, yet she followed the burly man without another word. He pulled up into a small entrance, what was once an arch, and indicated for Juno to do the same.

"Quick, attach it and get inside that tower!" He growled, climbing off his horse and pointing at the building. Juno nodded, immediately following his instructions. Mike quickly loaded a blade and drew it outwards. Without another beat, he slapped the back of his horse and sent it disappearing into the distance. "We have to split up – they can find us easily if we stay together – they can smell us. Split up, you hide and I'll kill them off. Do not come out until I get you, got it?"

Juno nodded quickly once more, pin-pricks dancing along her clammy flesh. Adrenaline soared through her, ears still roaring with anticipation and body forgetting its more recently acquired bumps and bruises.

When she secured her gas tank and brought out one trigger to fire onto the roof, Juno met Mike's grave expression. He stood stiff, shoulders staunched and blade and trigger ready to shoot upwards. Muted blue eyes watched her carefully, somewhere between dread and anger.

"I'll… It'll be okay. We'll be okay," Juno murmured, feeling the threat of tears on her strained cheeks. "I'll see you soon."

The older male remained hard in appearance, yet his eyes sang a different song. Juno spent that extra second seeing something fleet across his orbs, something she didn't want to name but knew immediately; _fear_ and _longing_.

"Go, now!" He hissed, tearing his pained gaze from her.

Juno swallowed hard, firing onto the roof and entering the tower through a small hole in the brickwork. Crawling on her hands and knees, she relished the sound of Mike's own 3DMG from the distance. _He'll be okay_ , she repeated over again as she stood and broke into a sprint up wooden stairs. Juno turned sharply, finding old piles of crates and equipment long forgotten. In her haste, she roughly broke through an old wooden frame. Tumbling from above, a bucket of muddy water spilled over her body, showering her in rainwater and mess. Yelping with surprise as her head and upper body was draped in mud and the scent of dank moisture, Juno quickly collected herself and threw herself into a space. Shoving the items to create an alcove by another small break in the walling, she nestled down and peered through the hole. _We'll be okay._

The rumble that soared over the flat land was unmistaken.

Seconds morphed into a singular minute and the first of titans broke through the small line of trees. The ground shook heavily, a murky boom of giant feet flailing and hitting the surface with very little control. Juno felt the air shooting in and out between her gritted teeth, her heart racing and a whimper threatening to break what little silence she held solitude. Slapping a hand over her mouth and blinking away watery eyes, a single mahogany iris peered out from the crack as many more giants threw themselves from the trees.

The indistinguishable sound of heavy feet ran along the roof tiles, followed immediately by the _thwang_ of a wire being shot outwards. The swift blur of Mike sped past the crack, another _thwang_ and the slight, clean ring of a blade running quickly through flesh.

Her body clenched hard, throwing her arms over her head only a second before hearing the anticipated impact of a giant body colliding with one of the buildings. The earth shook, the air becoming heavy with dust and terror. Pieces of dirt and chalky dust showered over the brunette, clinging to her body and skin. Juno whimpered silently, cowering in her alcove until she heard the wire snap again, indicating that Mike was still on the move.

Stifling a cough, Juno leaned forward once more to stare through the small gap. As she wiped her lids free of dirt and mess, her line of sight was not met with shades of green trees and lengths of land. Instead, one large brown eye peered inquisitively at her through the tiny gap in the stone. Gasping and tumbling backwards, Juno threw her hand over her mouth and froze to the spot.

She had tumbled back into the shadows, staring fearfully as the iris of the titan shifted to focus in the area.

Silence fell upon the brunette as she refused to turn away from the giant eye of the humanoid giant who stared curiously into the darkened space. The cold, damp material of her clothing suddenly became unimportant, the need for luxuries in life left her mind and all Juno could think of were a pair of slate grey eyes, narrowing on her with attention.

Juno could hear the words forming in her mind as his thin brow lifted and that familiar, sculpted face shifted into a bemused expression. He was dressed in his civilian clothes, back turned to the younger soldiers as he allowed a fleeting chuckle to slip past his lips – a secret shared between the pair, something he didn't want them to see - warmed gaze watching her with… love.

All it took was for a flashing memory and now she had moved, seated in a crouch with the blade firmly held in line with her shoulders and pointed directly to the middle of the beasts eye.

In the seconds they had stared at one another, the titan had appeared unusual – either unable to see or scent her, or frozen in its place. Juno wasn't going to allow another moment to pass as she shuffled forward, blade ready to plunge into the things eye.

As she drew her shoulder and arms back, collecting the force of her body weight to throw forward, a sudden jolt from the titan caused her to pause. It made no sound as it's watchful eye fell away from the space and its body hitting the ground loudly. A whipping sound sped past the space and Juno peered downwards to see the whistling steam rising from the titan carcass. Mike had sliced the creatures neck without it seeing him before shooting out of sight once more.

Pressing her face against the ragged bricks, she watched carefully as he swung past, blade at the ready. From the small space Juno strained to see through, she was able to ascertain that the burly male was taking down titan after titan. He grunted wildly from what she could hear from the distance, quickly followed by the tumble of a large body meeting the ground.

Curiously, Juno swallowed her dry throat and sank back for a moment. Had that titan seen her? Was it unsure whether a human was there because of the low light? Rubbing her arm thoughtfully, crusty mud fell away. Perhaps it couldn't see her properly, as well as not being able to scent her because of the rank mess that covered her upper body?

Her trail of thought came to a halt as another crash shook her already rickety hiding place.

She wasn't sure how long it took but Juno was able to count four – or was it five? He seemed to coerce the titans away from the buildings, choosing to bring them down slightly towards the back of the small estate and away from the broken tower she hid in. But from memory and her quick observation before finding her alcove, Juno had noted there was little to no high surface for Mike to use his gear in the furthest points of the location.

The grumble and groan of failing infrastructure suddenly became quiet and a dull thud to her right drew the brunette from her painful crouch. For an unknown time, Juno had sat in an awkward position, body tense and stiff as she tried to remain quiet but still see what was happening.

"Not long," Mike's hoarse whisper came from the right of the decrepit wall in her hiding spot. "There are four – no, five more – do not come out until I say so."

* * *

 _Well, I got one foot on the platform_  
 _The other foot on the train_  
 _I'm goin' back to New Orleans_  
 _To wear that ball and chain_

* * *

A shrill whistle pierced the silence.

 _Mike calling the horses_ , Juno concluded, finally resting her back against the wall and taking a deep breath. A cold shiver raked through her body as the adrenaline began to simmer and what she recognized as shock, began to melt over her skin. _It's almost ov -_

"What the –"

A horse screeching suddenly met her ears, followed by a loud crash and Mike screaming suddenly. The space to the right of Juno shook violently, the brunette yelping with surprise as she heard Mike shout in fear. A rolling thud danced along the roofing, followed by what Juno assumed was Mike falling.

She threw herself forward and down the flight of stairs, forgetting any instruction her friend had demanded of her. _Please be okay, please be okay -_

Juno reached the open air, almost tossing herself off the broken flooring. Grabbing the brick edge, she gasped as her eyes met Mike falling into the open hands of a smaller, yet still capable titan. He shrieked loudly as the thing gripped his thighs and bit down hard over his legs.

"Agh – Fuck - Don't – don't look!" Mike screamed, punching and tearing at the titans abnormal eyes. "Don't fuckin' look – fuckin' – No! Juno!"

Juno bit down on her hand, stifling the pained cry that shot from her mouth. Tears flew hard and fast from her eyes as she hid partially behind the broken brick, her attention never leaving Mike until a heavy thud resonated around them.

The titan biting down on Mike, as well as the several others who had dashed over for their own fill, suddenly froze. Juno gasped, her eyes becoming fearfully wide as she stared at the giant, hairy beast that knelt and peered curiously at Mike.

It was significantly larger than the bare titans which surrounded Mike, so much bigger that even as it knelt and watched with interest, the thing was still more broad in chest width and still towering in height than the others.

Juno froze, unable to move as she watched the hairy creature mutter something to Mike. It waited patiently for a response, only for the titan consuming the Squad Leader to bite down once more. Mike wailed painfully, pushing against the titan with resistance. The hairy titan suddenly reached over, wrapping its long fingers around the titans head and squeezing with enough strength that it's head burst entirely.

Mike fell to the floor, gawking widely at the hairy titan. He sat awkwardly, leaning forward to balance his upper body whilst his legs lay mangled behind him.

The remaining titans stood silent, watching from their positions.

"Hm," the furred titan hummed thoughtfully and added with a rumble, "I was certain we spoke the same language."

A ringing was making its way through Juno's ears as she stared helplessly from her tower. The creature brought its spindly fingers towards Mike, who threw himself down and covered his head. Juno could feel her body wanting to shut down, the shock and terror coursing through her veins, yet she refused to take her eyes away from Mike.

The mammoth titan then pinched and gently removed the central system of the 3DMG situated on the back of Mike's harness. He bellowed in fear but immediately sat up to see the beast eyeing the object with interest.

"Hm," it hummed once more before slowly turning away. "I'll just take it then."

It was at this moment that Mike turned to look at Juno. A sharp breath of air caught in her throat as his watery eyes met her equally as pained orbs. He already appeared pale, ashen in tone from the blood lose. His skin was waxen, dusted with splatters of blood, dirt and sweat.

Corn flower orbs peered up at her, pained and watchful as they studied her with intent. Juno choked back a cry as she read how his agony softened the more he stared at her, forlorn and wistful as memories and unspoken words slipped between them.

Mike blinked slowly, tears gently rolling down his cheeks as he opened his eyes once more.

The statuesque male standing shy of 6' 5, had been nothing short of a friend, companion and comrade. In almost a year, he had been there for when the Foreigner arrived, integrated into the regiment and solidified her position within weeks.

Overall, he had served over twenty years for the greater cause.

The Veteran considered his earlier years, having scouted many potential cadets, including Levi. His skill set was considered the best until the day arrived to collect the reserved teen from the Underground. Mike had never thought much for conversation because he took pride in actions over words, but when he came across the furious younger male in both land and flight combat, the older male realised quickly that the raven-haired teen was the next generation (and equally disinterested in idle chat).

He wasn't much older than Erwin, yet he felt that he needed to over-watch both the soon-to-be Commander and the fledgling Squad Leaders.

Even the unofficial Captain, Levi Ackerman.

Nothing had really changed in his means of mentoring or maintaining his level of skill until a small, tanned female with almond brown eyes and a dusting of petite freckles over her nose, arrived out of nowhere.

Although he had similar interest as everyone else, Mike had originally stemmed his inclinations as simply fascination and nothing more. But as he spent more time with the younger female, it was apparent that her charm, friendly nature and without a lie and much to his dismay, her womanly figure, drew many people towards her, including the seasoned soldier.

But he had been aware – he had seen the longing and confusion shared between the golden woman and the alabaster Captain.

Silently, Mike chose to remain platonic.

She was his friend. He adored how she made sure to sit with him during meals, forcing conversation from his usually pensive personality. He marveled as she laughed loudly at her own lame jokes, throwing her head back with glee, dark hair tumbling around her shoulders as Juno lowered her head once more to meet his gaze. A part of him even seemed to enjoy that Nanaba eyed the brunette suspiciously from a few tables over.

Mike delighted in simply being around her. He had too much respect for the young woman to make an inkling of a hint and as soon as it was clear she was no longer eligible, he remained tight-lipped as always. It had stung briefly, but he never felt the need to speak up when he had never hinted in the first place.

Her smiling face flashed behind his lidded eyes.

Mike took a deep breath.

With shaking hands, he lifted his remaining blade and roared at the slowly departing beast.

 _Goodbye, Juno Monroe._

* * *

 _Well, there is a house in New Orleans  
They call the Rising Sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
And God, I know I'm one_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Guys, I know. It's been a while, but I hope you still find my story interesting!**_

 _ **We are so close to season three coming out, I am a mess.**_

 _ **I am also finding it hard to write for season two - I don't know if it's anything to do with how fast paced it is (considering it was a quick 12 ep), but now it's hard to develop Juno and her specialties.**_

 _ **I have a mid-way plan and a semi-end plan, but I'm not sold just yet.**_

 _ **We will see!**_

 _ **Big love xxx**_


	26. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25  
**  
The cart swayed lazily from side to side. Sunset had disappeared hours before and the squad was now travelling with torchlight over a familiar, however not frequently used path to the Erhmich District. The cart itself was considerably full with both Hange and Levi, Eren, Armin and Mikasa and finally, Pastor Nick who sat stiffly between the superior soldiers.

The journey had been tense due to the breach in the Wall, however no further information had been collected as of yet. The runners had been dispatched at the same time of their departure and as the Captain sat quietly, gaze lowered and pistol at the ready, he couldn't stop thinking of whether they were already on their way back to their designated locations.

Conversation had been no more than confirming that threats did not work on the senior man, rather that he would die over releasing his secrets. It was no new information to the Captain, so he sat idly with his pistol cocked and ready if needed.

He raked his mind over the quickest means of travel to the surrounding towns and buildings near the base that held the secluded regiment. The male had surveyed most locations outside of the Wall and thanks to skills honed over many years of survival, he could surmise approximate times for the runners to reach their locations.

Levi had doubts, though.

He did not know what Erwin's suggestions were capable of, especially the newbies. The Commander was not one to throw incapable soldiers into a situation as severe as this, however the blond man was known to use up soldiers for his missions like gas in their canisters.

Levi was acutely aware that his superior was a very intelligent man and likely would not allow for an inferior solider to handle this situation – as far as he knew, Erwin had some sort of interest in Juno, it was just that he hadn't identified what it was yet – so at the very least, the older man would have suggested the best cadet's as he would likely hope to gain something from the female by keeping her alive.

Levi growled lowly. The pastor glanced him but said nothing.

It was a trait he did not appreciate in Erwin. The driven soldier was willing to do and use anything and everyone for the cause.

The grip on his weapon tightened as he noted the dim lights of Erhmich in the distance. This meant that the runners were likely reaching their allocated destinations at the same time.

"Do we… do we know if they've been found yet?" Nick suddenly asked. Pairs of eyes rose to meet his strained expression.

"We know as much as you. We've been in the same slow cart the entire time," Armin deadpanned. "If you have anything to say, you better say it soon because we're almost there."

The pastor shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Lips pursing, he chose silence.

Levi snarled, eyes flashing and anger threatening to dispel through harsh actions. "If I find out that the information you're keeping could have saved them, _her_ , your life will end before you can so much as mutter a prayer," Levi remained leveled, terrifyingly calm as his slate orbs pierced through the quivering man. "You best hope that they return."

"She will return." Nick announced through chattering teeth.

* * *

Shrieks and cries pummeled through her ears. Wails of pain and pleas, words morphing into sounds someone should never hear. Liquid sloshed and splattered in waves hitting the lower walls.

Juno stood frozen, eyes blurred out as she watched the titans tear Mike apart. Her chest was tightly constricted, forgetting to breath precious oxygen. The ringing in her ears was so powerful, only the sound of her friends death cries could pierce through.

She could not see him properly nor could she bring the brain power to her limbs to move, to make a choice.

Something inside the female cracked as another piercing scream hit her like a ten-ton slab of concrete. 

* * *

_"Do you remember what it was like before you joined the Corps?" Juno asked as she sat back into the cushioned seat. Mike appeared indifferent as he lightly grasped the mug of ale in his large hand. He then said with a slight frown, "I'm not 100 years old, Juno. I do remember my younger years."_

 _The brunette chuckled, bringing a bent knee up to rest against her torso whilst her other leg hung freely from the bench as normal. She then wrapped one arm around it to secure her bent leg in place._

 _"I didn't mean it like that and you know it!" She jested, laughing deep in her throat as she brought a drink to her lips and took a hefty swig. When she was done, she lowered the mug and asked, "I know that you grew up in a modest home, neither rich or living in the slums. Tell me something."_

 _The senior soldier seemed to consider her closely. They both sat alone in the mess hall, adjacent to the fire place. Erwin had allowed for the regiment to have the evening off after having the troops serve for forty-eight days straight. Many of the soldiers went home to visit their families or chose to relax in the local taverns. Some even decided to stay on base and finish their personal errands such as laundry or mending torn uniforms._

 _Juno had chosen to stay on base. At first she had played with her dog. When the giant mutt was over running back and forth, which was not uncommon for the dog as it was deeply spoilt by the other soldiers and now suffered weight gain, the pair moved back inside. Upon dropping Boo back at her personal living quarters, the brunette headed to the mess hall to collect some drinking water._

 _This is where she ran into Mike, who was quietly having an ale and staring thoughtfully into the dying fire._

 _She hadn't asked to join him, but rather sat down and poured herself a drink without a second thought. "Levi's doing reports," she had informed. "Nobody wants to watch that man swear angrily at a piece of paper."_

 _An hour had now passed and now she sat expectantly watching him._

 _"Well, as you said – I grew up in a modest home. When I was fourteen, I joined the Corps," Mike began, gently tapping his finger on the rim of the mug. "Some would consider this late, as the joining age is as low as 12 now."_

 _"What was your first titan kill like?" She asked, leaning forward with anticipation._

 _"Scary," Mike replied softly, his corn flower eyes dancing over the dusting of freckles that graced the bridge of her nose and disappeared over her cheeks. "But I managed. It was a 10 meter class, just outside of the Wall."_

 _"Did you freeze up or was it easy?" Juno asked._

 _Mike stared at her, considering her question. At times he forgot that she was in fact, a Foreigner. She simply did not know._

 _"It was… difficult. My wires had tangled and I hung from a water tower," Mike recalled as the memories resurfaced. "I also ran out of gas. I was young and inexperienced – not entirely sure how to use my heavy body weight to my advantage and instead just using the gas entirely."_

 _"What did you do?"_

 _"It ran at me and for a moment, I considered my last dying breathes," the older soldier breathed. With a sigh, he continued, "but at the last minute, I heard my own voice telling me to fight. So I did – I swung and ran along the barrel of the water tower, dodged it's hand and used my own weight to propel myself onto its neck. With one blow, it collapsed. Erwin arrived and helped me back to the Wall."_

 _"You… heard your own voice telling you to fight?" Her brown orbs shone with gold._

 _Mike blinked several times. "Yeah, I think so. There's no room for both mankind and titans. Ever since then, I just kept fighting."_

 _Juno remained still, watching him carefully as she mouthed quietly, "Just keep fighting."_

* * *

With a war cry, the brunette threw herself off the edge and fired a wire directly into the back of the tallest titan. The titans lifted their attention to the fast-moving figure pistoling from side to side, unable to keep up with the wafting smoke left behind her.

Her knuckles clasped at the blade she collected from the base, the metal slowly turning orange from the immense inferno rising from the brunette. Using the taller titan as leverage, Juno swung down and landed on the back of a shorter titan and swiped the blade across the back of its neck.

Smoke and heat sent the blade seamlessly through titan flesh, leaving a whistling sound in its wake.

A large hand reached out to grab her but Juno brought out her second blade and driving herself towards the titan, she spun quickly like the rotating blades of a propeller. Combined with the already searing blade, both weapons sliced its hand into pieces that fell to the ground.

Roaring with anger, Juno ran up its arm and sliced the blade across its neck. The filth stifled its movements, falling slowly with the petite figure riding it down.

In the distance, Pati was approaching the sound of titans collapsing. She had ridden her horse to its maximum capacity for more than an hour, arriving to the base within a time frame unheard of.

When she had noticed the entire camp had abandoned the site, the eager soldier calculated the nearest buildings. Without missing a beat, she drove her horse towards the fallen mill.

It had only taken the determined woman a short while to scale the plains and reach the small tree line surrounding the area. It was at this moment she forced her horse to halt immediately, gasping as the large, haired titan strolled past her without so much as glancing in her direction.

Crouching in the shrubbery, the female waited a moment before heading towards the consistent crashing sounds. Leaving the haired titan behind her, Pati finally reached the last set of trees.

Gasping, she froze.

Pati had seen the Foreigner once or twice before. The first was during the Graduation ball. The second time she had seen the unusual woman was when she had run down the main street when the 57th had returned.

But now as the seasoned woman peered fearfully upwards, the Foreigner was glowing waves of heat and steam, fighting wildly like a caged animal. Juno's uniform was partially scorched from her body – her standard mid-length shirt was now clinging to her body by several measly strands, her fitted pants now had large patches of burn holes and the blades grasped tightly in her hands were now chipped down three times, burning brightly like a freshly forged sword.

It was at this moment that Pati saw the mangled form of Mike Zacharius within her eye line. He appeared still, motionless on the ground in a pool of blood. Biting back a cry, she sank her horse back into the tree line, unsure of what to do.

Juno threw herself upwards once more, screaming wildly as she brought a blade deep into the neck of a titan. It snapped suddenly, now to the hilt. At this very moment, her dark eyes flicked past the beast and widened as they fell upon the figure hiding behind an old, birch tree. Gasping, Juno lost her footing. The scalding heat dispelling from her body finally burnt through her harness and Juno was thrown into the air.

She shouted, completely unsuspecting before being tossed directly into the waiting hand of the same tall titan.

With fearful eyes, Pati watched the titan extend its jaw open and swallowed Juno whole.

She was gone.

The titan seemed to bask in a satisfying meal, turned slowly and strolled away into the trees behind the building.

 _What do I do?_

Not a single drop of blood to so much as determine Juno had been consumed.

She had been eaten whole.

And as the experienced woman struggled to choose her next decision, a fraction of movement caught her eye. The distracted titans seemed to lower their gazes, all three of them – the small, bug-eyed thing, a medium sized male and a child-like female – to the mangled man since forgotten due to the pint-sized female flying around their heads only moments before.

Mike gave a long, pained groan.

"He – he's alive!" Pati gasped, bewildered at the sight of an old companion lifting his heavy arm to claw at a patch of grass. He pulled his iron body away from the titans with little success.

Pati burst from the tree line, immediately drawing both blades and propelling herself into the air with such vigor and accuracy, the first titan didn't realise it was almost decapitated until it stumbled forward and hit the ground.

Releasing a powerful roar, she swung up and threw herself down, tearing through the bug-eyed giant with ease before it could grasp its disproportioned fingers around what was left of Mike's legs.

With one final use of her 3DMG, Pati took a sharp turn and took down the final titan.

Throwing down to the ground, the woman almost lost her footings as she scanned the area frantically for more titans. Once she was certain no more were within her range, the female rushed to Mike, who now lay motionless in enough blood to fill a bath tub.

Hands shaking, she used her entire body weight to push the giant man over and onto his back. A small yet audible groan left his pale lips.

A fraction of relief rose in Pati at the sound of life escaping the soldier. Lifting his head gently, she placed it in her lap and bit back a pained cry as corn flower orbs met her gaze.

"Pat – Pati?" His voice was nothing more than a whisper amongst a storm of silence.

"Hey Big Bear," Pati managed to say with a saddened smile. A thin, line of blood slipped from his lips, running slowly down his chin. "Been a long time. Never thought our next encounter would be like this."

Mike blinked slowly, peering uncertainly up at her with dying light in his eyes.

"T- this means word reached the Wa – " His sentence cut short as he broke into a cough. Splatter of blood skimmed down his chin and to his side. _Stupid idiot_ , Pati thought to herself as the man below her struggled to gain composure. _Even when he's dying, he still covers his mouth when he coughs._ Mike gasped and in a hoarse voice, continued, "Erwin… he knows… that's… you here."

"Yeah, and I'm going to get you out of here," Pati declared, her tone deepening with indignation. "I'm going to bring the horse over. Your legs are fucked."

"M- meat grinder," Mike snickered before letting out a groan, eyes rolling into the back of his head as the woman shifted as gently as possibly to lay his head on the ground. "T-thought I'd die a soldiers –"

"Shut up, Mike," Pati hissed as she brought the horse over. She encouraged the giant beast to lower itself until it was practically laying down next to Mike. With immense difficulty, Pati used Mike's harness to attach him to the saddle, then studied the situation quickly. After a moment she announced, "We have two options. I can severe the bleeding using free straps. This means from the knee down, you'll have two useless meat-sacks hanging from your body for a two-hour ride back to the Wall. It'll be difficult to keep you in place, but the weight of your legs will keep you on the horse."

"And…"

"Option two, I cut both off just below the knee, burn the stumps and wrap you up. You've already lost enough blood for two people – had it not been for your abnormally large body, you'd be dead by now."

"One - one. Maniac –"

Pati pursed her lips, moving quickly to fasten straps around his legs. "You can't see what I see! I hate to bring it to you, but you aren't going to be the tallest man in the Regiment anymore if you make it back alive."

With a hefty pull, Pati secured the straps around the remnants of his legs. Mike suddenly thrived with life, screaming in immense torture as the pain seared through his body. Pati slapped a hand over his mouth, gazing sympathetically at her old comrade, her old flame.

"I know, I'm sorry," Pati whispered as the man convulsed briefly before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he blacked out. Pati sighed, eyeing the blood that eased up as she tightened once more.

With quick fingers, she tore her jacket from her shoulders and shredded up the material into pieces of bandage. Quickly making use of her immediate first-aid kit, the soldier tied off the gaping wounds below his knees, ensuring it was tight enough that what was left of his lower legs were turning blue. Standing up and wiping her hands on her now dirtied pants, Pati moved to the other side of the horse and reached over to hold one of Mike's arms.

"Up, up!" She beckoned the horse and on cue, the obedient steed brought itself up with Mike sliding with it. The woman gulped as she used her entire body weight to level the large man into a laying position, one mangled leg on either side.

With determination, she threw herself onto the horse and roughly positioned Mike to be strapped down onto the saddle and to the back of her harness.

"Heyah!" Pati shouted, sending her horse into a powerful gallop. It struggled at first, adjusting to the sudden and heavy weight change but within a minute or two, they were propelling quickly over the plains and back to the Wall.

Pati could feel the moisture breaking through her make-shift bandages and spilling onto the horse, her lower back and thighs.

He didn't have long. And Mike certainly wasn't part of her command.

Pati was instructed to bring Juno back.

There was no Juno.

She didn't know how she would explain how everything transpired.

She wasn't sure how she could explain the circumstances of both Mike and Juno.

What Pati could resolve was that she saved someone – or at least, she would try her best.

Mike was coming back to the Wall. 

* * *

Sharp, icy air slipped through muscled legs adorned with thick, wiry hair. The atmosphere had shifted suddenly, the sun dropping to a grey orb and the air cracking suddenly that a thin layer of ice began to creep up the cliff and towards the beast standing stiffly at the edge.

The glint bouncing from steel horns became dull as the light dispersed until a dwindling haze. The lush green earth quivered with the cold snap, vibrant green diminishing to a thorny grey.

Baphomet shifted, his shoulders tensing as he sniffed the air sharply.

Rot penetrated his sensitive nasal passage, sending the beast man into a recoil as sudden realization began to dawn on the ancient being.

Snarling, he jolted to peer over his shoulder at the familiar tree line he had perused for years beyond human knowledge. Varying coloured eyes gazed back at him, brows lowered with concern lines appearing across abnormally large brow bones.

The titans of recent past stared at him with declining life, clinging to the trees as the cold, harsh snap moved towards them.

Baphomet shifted, fists clenched tightly as he calculated his next steps.

It had been well over one-hundred years.

The creature had made a promise, an iron clad agreement that he would never return.

His last steps on Earth had caused a great deal of unintentional pain. In human years, this had gone on for longer than an average lifespan and still existed. For a beast as himself, it was merely a blink of an eye.

His shame, the wound that nestled in his heart, was still very much fresh.

Although the deity of sorts was older than time itself, he had learnt the ways of humans during his short stay. As far as he could ascertain, he existed alone for long enough that he gave himself his own name and whispered it into the ears of other beings so he could have some sort of company.

But never did he intend for pain and suffering.

The thin, sheet of ice bit at his hooved feet, bringing the beast from his deep thought.

 _To break a promise and possibly cause more pain or to take the risk and save the female who can end it all…_

Gritting his teeth, the beast lurched forward. 

* * *

_"Okay, so light the candle."_

 _Frowning, I hesitantly brought my attention from the overly excited Hange to the fresh candle wick placed neatly in front of me. Another session had concluded and unlike other days, Hange had spontaneously decided she wanted to complete a training session on the same day. We usually tried to spread the different appointments into varying days so I could have a break or Hange could complete her paperwork, but with the limited time, it looked like she wanted nothing more than to make sure she obtained what she needed._

 _As I stared at the wick, I sniffed lightly. It didn't bother me in the slightest that my mad-scientist friend was neck deep in knowledge and loved every ounce of it. I was happy to help if it meant I could contribute in some way._

 _"I'm… not sure how I'm meant to do this," I mumbled, staring at the candle. "You want me to magically light it up? From where I'm sitting? Do I touch it or…"_

 _Hange shrugged from her seated place on the wobbly desk. The furniture shifted with her overzealous movement, causing the irritable male leaning against it to huff lightly._

 _"We've seen her heat up her actual body," Levi drawled, moving away from the increasingly shaking desk as Hange moved around excitedly. "It's not like she can turn herself into a human fire-blower, Four-Eyes."_

 _Hange wriggled on the furniture once more, glasses glinting under the faint hue of a lantern. "That's the thing, Levi – her temperature would have needed to be approximately one-hundred and fifty degrees Celsius to create third degree burns on those men. She isn't that far off in creating actual flames – so there is no harm is testing her abilities! Maybe Juno will grow strong enough to burn down the titans."_

 _"I don't want to accidentally burn you, though," I muttered with realization at the absurd thought. "And let's not forget how much this messes me around – I blacked out and my temperature dropped a great deal."_

 _Levi's stony stare shifted to Hange as his eyes narrowed, "She almost died."_

 _With pursed lips, Hange let out a sigh and then chirped with conviction, "Look – I'm not asking a lot of Juno. We can try a few times to see if she can light the candle on fire. If it doesn't work, then we leave it for now. I wouldn't put her in danger, Short-stuff."_

 _I hesitantly drew my attention to Levi who studied his fellow Veteran with immense scrutiny. A few seconds passed before he replied with tight lips, "Fine."_

 _Hange whooped triumphantly and threw herself from the desk. Startled, I sank back into my chair as her body suddenly halted in front of me, the tall brunette hunched over the lonesome candle like a hawk about to swoop on a helpless bunny._

 _"Right!" She declared, glasses glinting as she bit back a manic cackle. "The strategy is this – touch the wick with your index finger. Concentrate only on your index finger touching the tip of the wick and focus all thoughts and energy into sending a jolt of heat – fire – into that one area."_

 _Observing the woman, I nodded at her clear instructions. It was easy enough to lean slightly forward, outstretch my arm and place the tip of my finger on the untouched candle. With precise action, I implemented the task and stared intently at the candle._

 _I was suddenly aware of how quiet it had become._

 _In recent past, I was told of how Eren was put under similar testing. Various methods of producing results were put onto the young male, most of which revolved around blood work, scientific sampling and lastly, the goal to control his titan form at will._

 _As two pairs of eyes – one of which was large as saucers with admirable awe and the other seemingly studying me with such accuracy that should I so much twitch, I was likely going to be forcible removed from the room – I realized that I was going through the same process as Eren._

 _The sudden need to deliver results seemed to cross my mind as seconds slipped into minutes and nothing had occurred. Was I thinking too much? Was it the fact that I could hear myself breathing?_

 _"You're making her nervous," Levi snapped at Hange. "How is she meant to give you want you want when –"_

 _"It's okay," I mumbled, removing my finger from the wick and rubbing my face to rejuvenate my concentration. "I wasn't focusing. I was… thinking about disappointing you guys."_

 _Hange withdrew slightly and asked, "Disappoint? What do you mean, kiddo?"_

 _With a resigned sigh, I sat back into my chair and pursed my lips. "I guess what I am trying to say is that I was in some pretty shitty situations when this occurred. Before that, it was just a slightly warmer temperature. Other times we've done testing, it's only been concentrating on warming things or normal training. It's just this is a pretty big step and what if I can't do it?"_

 _Hange gave a small gasp, watching me carefully as I sunk lower into my chair and ran my fingers through the loose strands of hair._

 _"Listen up, brat," I drew my attention upwards, startled by the tone directed at me. Levi had shifted from his placement by the desk, having moved undetected and now standing righteously in front of me. With narrowed eyes and lines of authority gracing his usually smooth features, he snarled, "You've come pretty far so there's no point wallowing in self-pity when you have only had one attempt. Do you think it took one attempt for Eren? No. It took days, weeks and soon, months before he was able to change upon will."_

 _"But you knew he was a titan," I retorted, slightly irritated by his sudden pep-talk. "You saw first-hand what he became and what he was capable of, it was just a matter of being able to control his titan form. But me? We have no idea. I don't know if that was the extent of my skill, which in that case is rather pitiful considering it wipes me out straight after, or if I'm something a whole lot worse that could go completely out of control and burn an entire civilization down!"_

 _Levi continued to stare harshly into my face, not a single movement of breathing or the slow lower of an eye lid. His brow was knitted heavily, forming stern creases across his forehead and subtle lines around lowered eyes. Although the lighting may have contributed to my observations, but as I glared irritated at the ravenette, he appeared older._

 _The Captain was dressed in his simple white shirt, black trousers and combat boots. Only moments before he was adorned in his complete professional attire as he was still unable to perform his full duty as a soldier, however at the mention of my own training and testing, he promptly removed his jacket and changed his shoes._

 _It was the soldier in him, the need to be prepared if anything occurred. He wanted to be able to move swiftly without restrictions to his body. His sleeves were now rolled to his elbows, creases forming along the crisp white. It cast small, angled shadows from the dimly lit lantern._

 _Similarly, as he stared intently towards me and my reasoning began to soften, the shadows cut across his handsome features and although he appeared harsh and unwavering, I wanted to assume he was simply trying to give me the courage I needed._

 _We knew Levi Ackerman was strict in his choice of words, or none at all. He would display his meaning in actions, whether it be stringent authority upon his subordinates or in the throws of passion as he took my body as I willingly gave it._

 _"Hm," I shuffled upwards to sit correctly, finally pulling my gaze from Levi. Although he was made of stone, polished wood and a handful of unyielding words, he generally meant the best for those around him. "Okay."_

 _I placed the tip of my finger on the end of the wick and closed my eyes._

 _Inhaling deeply, I removed the thought of resistance from my mind._

 _Another deep breath._

 _Searching the delicate fibers of my memories, I sourced the moments where my body grew hot and my hands flaming. What did I feel? What were my thoughts?_

 _A rattled twitch moved through my arm, shifting my once mobile position for a moment. I didn't think of what was in front of me now that a memory of pure anger and fear began to well in my stomach._

 _Strawberry blond hair, a dark room and no contact from those I cared about._

 _A sudden flash of hands holding me down against my own will and I winced, unable to hide the whimper that slipped past my now bared teeth._

 _I couldn't draw this from fear._

 _I refused to be scared for the rest of my life._

 _The thoughts were abruptly forced from my spectrum and with another deep breath, silvery eyes and black lashes flitted past my closed lids. Familiar finger tips weathered by years of battle brushed against my side, resting reassuringly at the base of my lower back._

 _I squeezed my lids tighter, feeling the strain of my concentration pulsing in my temples._

 _With bated breath, the sun beat down on my face. I swallowed hard, focusing on the soft chirps of Summer bugs that sang from the tall grass behind the main building of the Scout HQ._

 _Warmth tickled at my limbs as my lids opened at the sound of grunts, body against body as I met the image of black hair fluttering as a figure swerved, jolted to one side and dodged the large mass of another soldier in training._

 _His skin was milk against the burning heat that rose from the dry ground. The shrubbery was singed from the growing scorch of a week-long heatwave that washed across the lands, only emphasizing the alabaster forearms that moved across his small frame as Levi placed his hands on his hips and instructed the rookie to move to another partner._

 _Breathing heavily, a combination of exerting energy and the sun beating down on his body, Levi shot his attention away and met my observant stare. Clumps of black-as-night hair pooled over his hawk-like eyes, narrowed as always as he peered at me from a distance._

 _He shifted his weight, moving to one side and ran his fingers through the damp locks hanging loosely around his face. It was clear no one else was with me as I stood lonesome from a distance away, admiring the soldier who had become my own._

 _I could feel a smile building on my lips._

 _And as I watched him, he blinked several times and the faintest of smirks rose on his mouth. Eyes softening, I felt the radiance emitting from the usually stone-cold man as his cheeks became slightly fuller and as he turned, Levi winked sneakily at me before returning to the training soldiers behind me._

 _A wave of heat catapulted across my skin, spanning from my middle and out to my limbs. My lids flew open as I gasped, jolting forward as a burst shooting from my hand._

 _It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dark room. My sight was blinded by the burst that made its way through my body like a fiery kinetic bomb._

 _A few moments passed and finally, I could see both Hange and Levi standing at the head of table. Hange peered hesitantly, clutching her notes to her chest. I couldn't read her expression as the dim lamp only provided more shadows than I could care for._

 _Levi had placed both palms on the table, leaning forward as he stared hard at my expression. His brows were slightly risen however knitted so familiarly, but the look in his eyes was something I had not expected._

 _Pupils large and watching with acute attention, he was both in awe and… proud?_

 _It was then that I lowered my eyes to the candle._

 _"You… you did it," Hange mustered through a shaky voice. The woman lowered her notes, relaxing as she moved around the table, grin growing more wild with every step. "You did it, Juno!"_

 _It was nothing short of suddenly feeling startled as she approached, my skin becoming clammy. Hange paused, the excitement moving from her features as she glanced quickly to Levi._

 _The Captain had already moved across the room, lifting a clean, white kerchief and pressing it below my nose. With mild confusion and growing disorientation, I swayed lightly as the muffled sounds of Hange and Levi muttering quickly behind me reached my suddenly blocked ears._

 _"… she wasn't ready," Levi hissed as I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. "I know you like to push your experiments to the brink, but make her bleed again and I'll –"_

 _"Levi, we didn't know it would happen!" Hange interjected, what I assumed was her own hand now resting on my other shoulder. "And Eren had the same reaction the first time he forced his skill to rise without using anger."_

 _Attentively, I brought my hand to Levi's, which was pressing the kerchief to my nose. Their voices became still as I removed his grip and lowered the material to inspect it. Droplets of ruby, red littered across the once perfect accessory belonging to the Captain._

 _"I feel a little uneasy," I mumbled and lifted the item back to my nose. "But I think I'm okay."_

 _"See, Levi!" Hange chirped, squeezing my shoulder. "She can do it. We need to train her up a bit more and go from there."_

 _I couldn't see his expression but I could only imagine the severity in how much a human could convey their irritability into an expression without acting on their emotions. As my skin began to feel less clammy, the droplets disappearing and my sight adjusting to the room once more, I blocked out the hushed conversation occurring behind me and lifted my attention to the candle once more._

 _Not only had it caught light, but the once cylinder shaped wax had melted at such an alarming rate whilst catching on fire that it appeared to explode across the entire table._

 _And sitting where the candle had once been, a small dent still lightly burning like a miniature fire pit._

 _What am I…_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello everyone!**_

 _ **I hope everyone has been well :)**_

 _ **I have been so chockas with work, studies and soon I am moving out with my partner. It's been a whirlwind recently, but don't worry - I haven't forgotten this story!**_

 _ **There was a bit of chop-change in this chapter to benefit some upcoming story lines, so I do apologize if you found this a little confusing.**_

 _ **I also strayed from canon and I just had to... And there will be some secondary character development as I just feel that my love for these characters, they deserve a bit more fanfic time, ya know?**_

 _ **I promise I will be pulling some more feels from you... so don't fret if you are a bit bummed about canon, because you gonna get them feels real soon, son.**_

 _ **I am also cross-eyed from staring at a computer for most of a 24hr day thanks to work and studies, so I hope my small errors aren't too bad! There is only so much proof reading I can do, bleh.**_

 _ **Who's keen as beans for season 3? Did you see Levi's neck muscles in the promo... excuse me while I take a hit from the defibrillator ha.**_

 _ **I hope you guys are still enjoying this... please drop me a review to let me know your thoughts - It sounds silly, but it does drive me to pump out more words knowing that it makes someone happy :)**_

 _ **xxx**_


	27. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

 _ **'** I want to fly into your sun  
Need faith to make me numb  
Live like a teenage christ  
_ _I'm a saint, got a date with suicide...'_

 _"Long hard road out of Hell" - Marilyn Monroe_

* * *

Large, clawed hands broke through and tore the veil so suddenly that a ripple of shifting earth and air ploughed through the lands. Tree's suddenly swayed back, creeks and rivers gushed uneasily and an unseen force shot through the lands towns, settlements and cities with such surprise, bystanders lost their balance and fell to the ground.

The pulse rattled through both wood and stone, causing floor and roof to shake suddenly. Wildlife broke through the trees, cries of fear and warning sang true and loud across the plains.

Levi had just shoved the Pastor to continue moving, mouth parted to demean the man once more. But the words did not form as the magnetic wave shot through the entire square, sending the religious man stumbling. Fearful cries rose around him, his acute senses becoming further hyper aware as a startling weight, a blinding power of electricity and unearthly auras hit the seasoned man with full force.

* * *

 _Oh mary, mary_  
 _To be this young is oh so scary_  
 _Mary, mary_  
 _To be this young I'm oh so scared_  
 _I wanna live, I wanna love_  
 _But it's a long hard road, out of hell_  
 _I wanna live, I wanna love_  
 _But it's a long hard road, out of hell_

 _You never said forever, could ever hurt like this_  
 _ _You never said forever, could ever hurt like this__

* * *

Baphomet lowered himself onto the worn grass. The beastly creature inhaled sharply, scenting the familiar air. Memory and recognition flooded his senses. Flickering his eyes open, metallic orbs adjusted with precision and the deity stood to his full height.

Many years had passed, yet the trees, sky and land appeared all too the same.

He was not sure what to expect from his sudden decision to break his one and only promise, however the creature was certain he needed to pull Juno from whatever death she was near encountering.

Sniffing the air, his handsome nose wrinkling slightly and eyes narrowing, Baphomet broke into an unhuman sprint. Earth broke below his powerful hooves, trunks bowing from the force of his trajectory against the earthly elements.

He did not change his form to a more appropriate measure for he was unsure of what to expect. So the air shivered around him as he moved, the flora bending away from his insane strength and powerful presence. At his full force, his godly glory, Baphomet was far too much for this world – but he needed to get Juno.

In his wake, the lush green earth withered from his being.

It did not take long for the unearthly man to locate the tall, monstrosity walking a lonely path within a short bristle of trees. Baphomet spied the monster without any attempts to hide himself for what fear should he have of a mindless, walking form?

His immediate thought was to plough straight through the thing and collect Juno but there was the risk of killing her in the process. She was human, yes, she could still feel pain and was soft, delicate like a flower.

 _But she was also made of iron and fire_. She was the direct descendant of his one true love – _Ymir the flame, the Goddess of all giants_.

Baphomet singled in on the titan to hear the slow thump of Juno's heart. _Da-dum… da-dum…_ It skipped several times, dwindling rapidly with every micro-second that passed. Without second judgement, the horned man used a portion of his power reserves to whisper into her mind… if he was going to save her without accidentally killing her, Juno needed to draw upon her own strength.

* * *

 _Spin my way out of hell, there's nothing left this soul to sell_

 _Live fast and die you too_  
 _How many times to do this for you?_  
 _ _How many times to do this for you?__

* * *

" _Juno Monroe,_ " a familiar voice drawled. So smooth and rich, like freshly corked whiskey. _Da-dum._ " _Now, how did you end up here, young lady_?"

She had sunk deeper into the filth, the furniture burning away slowly and her own body moving with it. Juno had managed to meditate for some time – she was certain it was more than two hours and she tried to slowed her bodily needs down to the bare minimum – but the mangy oxygen was almost entirely depleted and the churning of stomach acid was slowly consuming her only means of stability.

Lifting her heavy lids, Juno let out a small gasp of air. She was clinging to the top of the desk of drawers, her lower body completely submerged in the disgusting mix of liquids. Had she heard him? Or was she becoming more and more delusional from the lack of oxygen.

"I'm… losing it," Juno murmured, lids slowly closing again. "I'm done…"

" _Young lady, you retract that comment immediately_ ," came the same booming voice, reprimanding the younger woman like a child. " _I am here. Together we can fight_."

"You… promise… not…"

" _Yes, yes,"_ Baphomet whispered, his words dancing through her senses like sweet wine. " _But I also promised to keep you safe. You are the answer – the salvation for my mistake. Call me selfish, self-absorbed, the worst of the worst – but I cannot let you die._ "

"Tired," Juno felt the furniture jolt once more as it continued to gradually deteriorate. "Tired…"

" _Levi is waiting for you_ ," Baphomet rumbled, his tone becoming harder to keep the girl awake. " _I need you to concentrate or you will never see him again – listen to me now_."

Her lids opened once more at the name of her other half.

"Good. Now, I need you to breath slowly or you will consume what remaining oxygen is left," Baphomet instructed out loud. His eyes narrowed on the titan which was slowly becoming further and further away. "I am going to transfer a portion of my energy to you so you can burn through the titan belly – I cannot tear you from it on my own as you are at risk of becoming injured. You must burn through and I will break you out once its flesh is weak enough."

"But how… I can't make fire –"

Baphomet shifted in his position, lowering himself to a crouch. " _You will be able to create heat beyond mans knowledge once you receive this energy –_ " the man paused, swallowing hard and adding, " _Juno, this will hurt_."

"Do it."

" _Are you in the middle?"_

"Yes."

Her tone had lowered, gone with the sleepiness and confusion and replaced with a soft indignation.

Baphomet nodded, gritting his teeth as he concentrated on his own life force. A wariness had lifted in the beastly man as he exerted a large amount of energy to enter the human realm and to locate the female. As he centered his energy and readied to seamlessly give it to Juno, he knew it would remove a large amount from him.

It left him quickly, causing the creature to drop to his knees and let out an exhausted, pained grunt.

* * *

 _Mary, mary_  
 _To be this young I'm oh so scared_  
 _I wanna live, I wanna love_  
 _But it's a long hard road, out of hell_  
 _I wanna live, I wanna love_  
 _But it's a long hard road, out of hell_

* * *

Deep within the belly of the titan, Juno had slipped once more. She was almost neck deep, eyes shutting as a wave hit her so harshly, so heavily, that her lids flew open and she was consumed in white, hot heat.

Roaring swallowed her whole, startling her entire body to a sudden stand and arms outstretched. _White, white, white, white._

Searing pain shot through her skin into every nerve, stabbing harshly into all her being with immense, unrestrained power. It raked across her eyes, lips and parts of her body she didn't knew existed.

The titan jolted.

Baphomet gasped from the sudden weakness, his hands shaking and reaching to balance against the trunk of a fallen tree. A thud in the distance drew his attention upwards to see the titan stumbling, losing its footing quickly as its gut and sides began to bulge.

"Yes, do it," He breathed as the ghastly giant stumbled forward once more. "Burn, Juno. Burn!"

The titans belly began to expand as if with child. The creature itself was making loud grunts, sounds of protest although hard to determine as it was not legible. Baphomet could see a glow growing in the belly, a sign of the bursting heat threatening to break through. The belly skin was reddening, crackling as flames tore at it from the inside.

And in that moment, Baphomet pushed down on the ground and burst forward at an alarming speed. He was riddled with exhaustion, running on the remaining levels after entering the world but he was willing to run himself dry if it meant tearing her from its belly.

Before the belly could burst and shower the plains with rank bodily fluids, decaying bodies and lava, Baphomet shoulder barged into the titan with his right arm held outstretch. A loud bang rattled his hearing followed by a shower of flames. Searing heat collected in his arm and the beast did not hesitate to press it carefully to his chest, feeling the small arms gently touch against him. Landing with a dull thud, he gasped, blinking away the ash and grime, steam rising all over him. The titan lay motionless behind Baphomet, sizzling lightly as it's body began to deteriorate – the flames had been so powerful that it burnt out its entire torso, through its chest and lastly the neck.

The flames and heat had been so powerful, Baphomet winced as he gingerly removed the small form from his chest. She was blindingly hot, burning his flesh like a hot poker from a fire place.

She lay nude in his large, animalistic arms. One arm rest across her abdomen, the other hung loosely from her side. Her long, wet hair clung to her neck and shoulders.

 _Da-dum._

Lashes fluttered and lids flew open. Baphomet was met with swirling orbs of mahogany staring at him with utmost interest.

 _Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

"Hey," she whispered. "I guess I didn't make you up, after all."

Baphomet chuckled, wincing as the flesh on his chest stung from movement. "I guess you didn't, my youngling. You did very well."

"Hmm," she hummed, blinking slowly. As she opened her eyes once more, they appeared warmer and calmer. Rich chocolate. "You broke your promise."

Baphomet studied Juno, seeing that she contained no wounds on her naked flesh. He chose to ignore her comment, instead listening to thrumming of continued beats in her body.

"We must get you to Levi," Baphomet announced, standing with difficulty but managing none the less. "I cannot stay for much longer – but I can get you to him."

Juno took a deep breath, curling into his arms as sleepiness began to consume her whole.

"Sleep, Juno Monroe," Baphomet whispered as he draped the girl in a cloth. Within moments, she was deeply asleep with help from his unspoken skills. Baphomet shifted slightly, pained by the explosion the young woman had created.

Having the girl asleep would allow for the ethereal creature to use the full extent of his speed. He would get to Levi and he would give him the disciplining of a life time.

* * *

He was the only _one_ left standing.

The towns people had all crumpled to the floor, withering as if suddenly hit with illness or shock. Some appeared stunned, unable to move from their positions, others completely unconscious. But _Levi_ was still standing, albeit uneasy and disorientated, he was still standing by the cart.

 _What the hell was happening?_

Only a minute or two ago, the square had been entirely functional; a normal city town square, people working in their stalls, Garrison wasting their time and the refugees slowly shuffling through.

A shock wave had traveled through the space, rendering everyone incapacitated.

Levi gulped then gritted his teeth. The wave had been forceful and overwhelming but he was determined to not end up on the ground like a stunned mullet.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood.

Gasping, a loud snap sent the Captain stumbling backwards. A gush of winds sent his hair fluttering around his eyes, dust swirling from sudden movement and as the silver-eyed male regained his already disorientated composure, Levi was met with a sight he never thought would occur in his lifetime.

Kneeling on their knees, was a man – no, a _beast_ – head lowered. Breathing heavily, it peered downwards, chest rising and falling quickly. A light sheen of sweat sent the lamps lightly glistening over translucent, milk skin. A light dusting of wiry, black hair decorated long, muscular arms, dusting across a broad chest before disappearing midway down his stomach. At his hips, he was covered entirely in black fur which graced long, muscular legs.

Levi stood silent, unsure of what to make of the visage as his eyes fell upon the small bundle wrapped in its giant arms.

"Juno…" He hissed, lurching forward to touch her.

The beast lifted his head, grey horns catching the dim lighting. Levi gasped as glowing, silver eyes met his own. A brow bone lowered, hair line parted in the middle, cheek bones high and sculpted and a sneer on full pink lips.

Baphomet stood to his full height, wincing as the burn wounds reopened on his chest, shoulder and neck. With pursed lips, he eyed Levi then said in an all-too-familiar-drawl, "We have a lot to discuss, _boy_."

* * *

 _You never said forever, could ever hurt like this_  
 _You never said forever, could ever hurt like this_

* * *

The sound of Baphomet speaking was as if the skies had cracked open and let the true vibration and power of thunder and lightning strike down a mere several feet from Levi. He shifted backwards, gasping as the deep drawl rumbled through his ears, hitting every nerve in his body. Blinking several times and narrowing his stare, the seasoned soldier attempted to regain his composure at the inhuman creature which stood before him, holding his lifeline in his arms.

"You – You're Baphomet," Levi stated, his attention firmly on the creatures' face. They skirted quickly over each defining feature, line, hair, remarking on how similar in appearance they looked. "I never said I didn't believe her, but you have to admit it was hard to truly understand what Juno was experiencing –"

Baphomet nodded slowly, spending a moment eyeing the smaller male with speculation. He held his attention for a brief moment then suddenly winced, a knee giving out.

Levi didn't hesitate, he lunged forward and propped his arms below Juno in case the beast dropped the brunette.

"Quick," Baphomet mused through a cringe of pain. "I see you have inherited some of my speed, however watered down through breeding and other changes."

"Juno – what the hell happened?" Levi asked, now up close to Baphomet. The other-worldly man let out a long breath of air. Levi could see his skin paling in front of him. "Give me her and follow me inside."

Baphomet didn't immediately agree, however did eventually place Juno in his great, great, great, great grandsons outstretched arms. The steely eyed male barely flinched as the weight pressed against him, keeping his attentive stare on the larger male. He nodded towards the right, indicating to follow.

The persons laid out on the stone and dirt, had all passed out from the immense power and presence of Baphomet. They walked briskly with no issue into the nearest infirmary, where a passed out Hange lay sprawled on her desk.

Levi gently placed Juno onto a bed.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" Levi suddenly blasted, eyes flickering to Baphomet who needed to bend to enter the room.

Baphomet reached out to lean against the wall. He sharply glanced at the smaller man and with steady ease, began to slowly shift into a more reasonable shape. His face and features remained the same yet his astronomical chest width and hooved feet morphed slowly into those of a human – a male of middle age standing at average height.

Levi had withheld a gasp, seemingly observant of the occurrence yet indifferent.

"Not even the faintest inkling of surprise or shock," Baphomet jibbed, bemused as he reached across and wrapped a towel around his waist. "You truly are from my bloodline."

Levi didn't respond but rather stare at him hard, unsure of how to make do with the current situation. After a moment, Baphomet sat down and ran his fingers through ink-black hair.

"I told her two very important things," he began with a tired sigh. "Stay by your side and to survive. You were both at your best when together, glued to the hip – but somewhere along the line, she was removed from you. Unfortunately, I do not know or care for what reason this may be – but it resulted in her being eaten by one of those horrid monstrosities. I gave her the power to burn herself out, me collecting her along the way. That's how I received these wounds."

"S-she was eaten?" Levi hissed, not bothering to conceal the stutter that made it through frozen teeth.

Baphomet's intimidating stare met Levi, yet the younger of the two did not buckle. "You heard correct. She was _eaten_ because _you_ did not do what you were meant to – which was to keep her by your side, _boy_."

Levi's jaw clenched, eyes darting to the sleeping female wrapped in a black cloth. She was dirtied and reeked of smoke and ash. "It was never done on purpose," Levi began, turning his hardened stare back to his so-called relative. At this point, the seasoned soldier wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not and if it were the latter, he wasn't about to step down – even if he did feel shameful. "I had no fuckin' –"

He hadn't seen Baphomet move, but Levi was now standing chest to chest with the older male. He stared down on the human, brow lowered and eyes narrowed. Although he had adopted a more human appearance, his chest seemed to swell in width, shoulders suddenly broader than moments before. With deadly accuracy, Baphomet hissed, "Consider this the first and final chance I will allow of you."

Levi gritted his teeth, unable to move yet too stubborn and headstrong to even try. He glared angrily at the taller male, very much aware of the sharpened point of his steel, rams horns that sat heavily upon his head.

He had never intended on allowing something to happen to Juno – it made him furious knowing that something did happen to her – but who the fuck was this man, this thing, to tell him otherwise?

Baphomet held his stare for a second longer before lowering his chest and giving a smile, "I know – circumstances and trivial human things. But, you heard me. Look, I have lowered my presence to the bare minimum – the scientist lady begins to stir."

A muffled whine lifted from the desk, messy hair flying upwards and bleary eyes squinting through a shattered lens. Hange blinked several times, her poor sight adjusting to her now broken glasses. Uncertainty wavered between Levi, frowning at her from his position in the middle of the room, then to the taller male, handsome and somewhat glowing in appearance… with huge, devious horns protruding from the lower sides of his head, delicately shrouded by thick, dark hair?

"You – You –" Her lips barely moved as a growing awareness gleamed across her features.

Levi blinked slowly, already tiresome of the female. He lowered his head, pressing his thumb and forefinger into the bridge of his nose and muttered, "Here we go…"

* * *

 _I wanna live, I wanna love_  
 _But it's a long hard road, out of hell_

 _Long hard road, out of hell_

* * *

"You're Baphomet!" Hange shrieked, standing abruptly and pointing unceremoniously at the deviant male staring bemused in her direction.

Baphomet seemed to nod, a faint smile on his lips. "Yes, I am Baphomet."

"Yes! Yes! Wee! I knew it!" Hange cheered loudly, throwing her arms into the air. Levi lifted his gaze fractionally to give the glomping woman a disapproving glare, seemingly embarrassed to be seen with the mad female in the presence of the unknown being. "I knew she wasn't insane – gah!" Hange screamed once more, before paling slightly and losing her footing.

Baphomet appeared at her side, catching the startled woman as her balance gave. Hange let out a small gasp, his body warm against her side, long, muscled arms curling around her.

"Yes, I should have mentioned that the after effects of being around my full power can cause dizziness. It will pass shortly, Hange Zoe. Please, allow me –" Baphomet suddenly lifted Hange (the woman letting another squeal, cheeks reddening) and placed her in the wooden seat he had used only moments before.

Hange folded her legs bashfully, glasses gleaming as the statuesque man stepped away. "You could learn a thing or two from your old man, Le –"

"Shut up," Levi hissed, turning away from Hange and settling his gaze on the woman asleep nearby. He studied her matted hair, her nose, jaw and eyes – no scratches, cuts or wounds – Juno looked as if in a deep slumber, although covered in soot. Taking a deep breath, he steadied his attention on Baphomet and said, "You're here because she almost died. I'll admit, I'm a complete fucking tool for allowing her away from me – I had no choice. It _hurt_."

Baphomet considered the juveniles confession, then said in his baritone drawl, "I understand. Like missing a limb, a lung, a reason, perhaps."

"Wow…" Hange whispered, eyes wide as she peered up at Baphomet.

"Exactly," Levi nodded. "I had planned to retrieve her after the first couple of days, however my Commander did not allow me to leave. And now we have a breach in the Wall – I suspect that because she is here, the rest of the squadron didn't make it."

"You can't say that!" Hange nipped, frowning at Levi. "The 104th has lived through more than some of the 95th could have ever mentioned. They're built like nails – we have to keep faith."

"Exactly," Baphomet chuckled in agreement, turning his glowing orbs back to Levi. "I did not come to this world thinking its inhabitants were anything worth bragging about, however I was pleasantly surprised. Ymir gave me light, hope and so much more… and I am honored to be near her direct descendant."

"And it's because of you and Ymir that we're living through this shit," Levi suddenly snapped, gaze darkening into a poisoned glare. "If it wasn't for your adolescent bullshit and inability to keep your dick in your pants, millions of people wouldn't have died – I wouldn't have grown up in the Underground –"

"L-Levi –"

"Shut up, Hange!" Levi snapped angrily, stepping towards Baphomet. "And she… Juno, would not be laying there unconscious, covered in Titan filth. _You are the cause and now we have to clean up your mistakes."_

Although Levi was significantly shorter than the ancient male, he refused to look away from the glowing, fiery orbs that glared down on him. Baphomet swelled once more, appearing wider for a moment before taking a steady, deep breath and saying slowly, "I am aware of my mistakes, Levi. I am aware of the hell I have raised due to falling in love with a woman, a creature not of my world. I cannot deny the consequences of my love, the love I had for Ymir and what I was willing to do for her. But, can you say anything different about Juno?"

"Don't you dare compare –"

"She told me what you did to those men who trafficked humans," Baphomet continued. "Without the gory details, I can only assume you dealt with them accordingly – because you love her."

"I care for Juno too! I cut off that guys toes!"

"She told me what you did as well, Hange," Baphomet said with a warm smile. Hange beamed, blushing slightly and looking away. Turning his now tempered gaze to Levi, Baphomet said, "History has a way of repeating itself and unfortunately, I do not have control over the powers above."

"You mean to say that this isn't the first time this has occurred?" Levi questioned, now calmer as he took a step back.

Baphomet pressed his lips before replying, "There is only so much I can disclose – there are powers above me that prevent me from speaking. But yes, there are many events, times, worlds and more, that are functioning as we speak. Levels of war, famine, great achievements, far greater mistakes, losses, history changing decisions and love… these things exist in many parallels and naturally, similar occurrences would happen. They might not contain Titans or a demi-God falling for a human, however similar events have occurred, some remedied and others forlorn and forgotten."

Silence fell upon the trio, flickering candle light washing over Hange's now drooling expression as she hunched forward, as if trying to consume the words as they left Baphomet's mouth.

"I… I am not proud of my actions," Baphomet continued, tone lowering and expression softening. "I was young and reckless. I was also in love, which you can understand. All I can do now is help you work towards a better world."

"Why can't you just fix it yourself?" Levi snapped once more, off-put by what he considered a possible sob story. His teetering mood was forever lashing out.

He had gotten past the concept of some creature standing in the small room, occasionally shifting from his true appearance to an average sized man who looked remarkably similar to him, and was now more so about fixing whatever situation was about to be presented to them. Levi still had the possible breach in the back of his mind and Juno's almost-death at the front, but there had to be another reason for the beast to be standing several feet from him.

"I cannot risk creating more pain and suffering in this world," Baphomet offered. "Releasing my full power could destroy thousands and thousands of kilometers of land and… life. Yes, it could destroy many titans, but it could also wipe out humanity."

"Can't you control your level of power like you are right now?" Hange asked, voice raspy as she wiped her mouth.

"Have you ever tried to stuff pickled fruit into a jar beyond the jars capacity, only for the jar to explode when you open it once more?"

The Veterans didn't respond.

Baphomet nodded slowly, seeing understanding upon their expressions. "The longer I hide my power, the higher the possibility I will weaken my containment. I am fine right now, however slightly uncomfortable."

"This world isn't made for you, is it?" Hange asked thoughtfully.

"Correct," Baphomet gave Hange a warm smile. The woman withered, trying to hide her bashful twinge. "However, while I am here, we will work together. Because when she wakes, she is going to want answers."

Three sets of eyes fell upon the slowly stirring female.

Levi sank back into the pillar, allowing the tension in his lower spine to release slightly. A sigh escaped dry lips, his ears droning out the hushed conversation between Hange and Baphomet. He could hear the streets slowly becoming alive once more, confused whispers flowing through the wooden walls of their make shift office.

Baphomet had made it clear that his reason behind appearing was to save Juno but the raven-haired male couldn't shake a sense of suspicion. It was as if the other-worldly man didn't want to talk too much – whether other 'beings' were preventing him – or share anything with his supposed 'grandson'.

Perhaps it was Levi's sour history with his current living relatives that made him wary of trusting 'blood' – up until recently, only the Survey Corps had provided any form of trust.

* * *

 _I wanna live, I wanna love_  
 _But it's a long hard road, out of hell_

 _Sell my soul for anything, anything but you_  
 _Sell my soul for anything, anything but you_

* * *

The brunette shifted, her lips parting for a sharp intake of air. Brow creasing as if Juno was having a nightmare.

How many months had it been? Levi was certain two Springs had now passed, meaning they had moved past a year. He swallowed, suddenly aware of how dry his throat had become. A thickness had welled in his chest as memories swept past his mind, both good and bad.

Juno had arrived from nowhere, snatched from her world and dumped into another. She took the bad with a grain of salt and as Jean once described, 'soldiered on'. Very few complaints left her rose-bud lips even if she was endlessly plagued with a heavy mind.

In the year that has passed, Levi had seen her change slowly but quite clearly.

A sharp gasp pierced through the room. Lids flew open, mahogany orbs dilating quickly and suddenly, Juno sat upright and gasping for air. Levi was instantly by her side and in her eye line as the female frantically shouted, gauging her surroundings and fighting off imaginary beings. She clawed at him, unable to truly see him in front her as she fought wildly.

Levi gripped at her arms, squeezing tightly and trying to speak over her shouts of fear. He wanted to use his full force to keep her in place before she could hurt herself but knew with a sudden snap, Levi could damage her small wrists.

 _She survived being eaten. I doubt I could hurt her…_

"Juno – listen to me – you're going to hurt –"

"No! No! Stop hurting him – No!" And with one slice of her hand, so quick Levi was unable to match her sudden speed, Juno clawed him across the cheek.

The impact had been so sudden, even Hange had lunged forward to grab the female. Baphomet caught the scientist, hushing her to not interfere and simply to watch.

Juno had paused, one hand held upwards and clawed, the other still firmly within Levi's grip. A softened sizzling sound began to whisper into the room, her clawed and upright hand sweltering with heat. Flakes of soot and muck fell away from her increasingly heated fingers. She glared wildly at him, her usually calm expression torn into a feral snarl. Levi maintained his hardened stare, silently startled by her sudden strength and speed – no one had ever been able to hit him so squarely.

Seconds passed and her vicious expression followed.

"L-Levi…" Juno whispered, recognition widening her eyes and lowering her hand. "I – I thought – Titans and Mike –"

Levi forcefully pulled the woman to his chest, burying her against him. She crumpled into him, the air escaping both their lungs as Juno let out a sigh of relief. Tightened arms consumed her, quivering as flesh met flesh.

Dirt and mess and grim didn't register on his mind as Levi nestled his face into her neck, pressing her even tighter to his form. She was extremely warm, a warmth that ignited a fire within him that nothing, _nothing_ could ever extinguish.

Juno felt her body melt into his, forgetting the aches, pains and fear that consumed her whole.

"Perhaps you should show me your lab, Miss Zoe?" Baphomet whispered into the brunettes ear.

Hange, surprised by the warmth of his breath, turned to look at the taller man with a huge grin.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! How are we all? Can I just say that life really got my by the nuts and I had some insane studies and assessments, a little bit of personal things going on and I am moving this weekend!**_

 _ **Life has not been treating me to good recently so I was finding it hard to keep on top of all my hobbies, which included writing. I like to stay 1 - 2 chapters ahead so I am always ready to go, but unfortunately I fell behind. I more so annoyed at myself that I haven't given myself the time of day for months on end. It's something I am aiming to FIX at the end of study semester (end of Aug).**_

 _ **Focusing on the things I enjoy and make me happy like creative content, cosplays, watching anime and writing! I also need to focus on my physical health, so that's on the charts too.**_

 _ **Now, on to the review responses!**_

* * *

 **xxXsilverXxx** \- First of all, I am sorry you cried! Like, I know it was tough... I was sad and I wrote it! But I am also happy that I pulled those emotions from you...

But I 110% agree with you... Mike had A LOT of potential in both anime and manga... he was very interesting from the get go and it KILLED ME that such a unique character was killed off so suddenly (which I know... is very normal for Isyama... but still). So this drove me to creating an 'unlikely friendship' with Juno, thus resulting in a bloody intense cliff-hanger.

Dude, I just couldn't kill him.

 **Davera** \- Re. Chap 25 - Thank you! I always aim to pull emotions from people... you know when you watch a rom-com and you feel second-hand embarrassment? I want that but for _every_ single emotion! I want everyone to feel the waves of feels that occur between the characters... it was hard at first when I started this a year ago, but now it seems to come a little more natural. Re. Chap 26 - If you're reading this, then clearly she made it - in the most insane way possible! Go team!

 **Pati Jones** \- Your comments and messages to me always make me the happiest lil' bao! I'm glad you enjoyed the musical choice - I feel like it sets a tone too and I encourage everyone to listen to the songs when they read the chapter... at times the songs can apply to not only Juno, but even Levi or secondary characters.

Thank you as always and I am sooooo happy you like what I did! Big love as always!

 **Kid-kun -** Hey hey! Don't worry, I'm late to my own party. Glad you enjoyed it and I really hope you're well!

 **Ultimatefan-girl15** \- I wrote it and I'm pretty sure I cried. I feel ya. BUT! With dark comes light!

 **Lokitty** \- Aw, thank you so much. It makes me so happy that people get super involved with my work. I hope you stay around :)

* * *

 **NOTE:** VladImpaler dm'd me about the reference images I had for this story and I forgot to add them in my profile! So if you're keen, the link is now available to a private board!


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27  
**

* * *

The pair sat silently for an unknown amount of time, rocking back and forth.

Hange and Baphomet had left long ago and as the hours ticked on, the market sounds and slowly shuffling refugees could be heard out on the streets once more.

Another moment passed before Juno slowly pulled away, meeting slate eyes and a slightly lowered brow, and said with a sniffle, "I made your clothes dirty."

Levi pursed his lips, brow lifting as he mumbled, "No shit."

She sniffed once more, gaze lowering to the red marks on his cheek. Her lip quivered, "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Levi. I thought… I thought I was back where…"

Levi shrugged, dismissive in her apology although reminded of her odd speed. "Nothing worth discussing – there's some bigger issues to talk about like the breach in the Wall."

Juno nodded, appearing pale and small as she held the black sheet around her front. Levi scanned over her, searching once more for any concerns before announcing, "We have lodging next door. We can talk while you bathe."

Standing, the soldier brushed his hands together, feeling the grit fall away. Cringing at the dirt, he turned to see Juno attempting to stand. She wobbled suddenly but Levi was quicker. Collecting her small body in his arms, she let out a gasp as her feet left the ground.

Frowning, Juno muttered, "I can walk. I'm getting your clothes more dirty."

Shaking his head and providing her with an indifferent stare, he scoffed. "Which is why I'll be bathing with you."

"I can clean my –"

"I know."

"Oh."

He walked quickly, ensuring she was entirely covered by the sheet as they passed a few bystanders on the street. Turning quickly and entering a small cottage, Levi kicked the door closed behind him. Upon entering the kitchen and living area, an older man suddenly stood from a table at the sight of the pair.

Weathered in appearance and dressed in only what Juno could describe as religious garb, the man gawked at her and said loudly, "S-she lives! You must –"

"Not now." Levi brushed off, making a move to pass him.

"She must –"

Levi paused, his back to the Godly man and hissed, "I said _not now_."

Juno peered over Levi's shoulder to see the older man back down, taking his seat once more not without shooting her one more stare.

"Who's that?" Juno asked quietly as they turned into a hallway and Levi placed her gently onto a seat. He disappeared for a moment and returned with several towels, soaps and clean clothing for both of them.

Opening a door, he guided her into the even smaller bathroom. A shower the size of a box, Levi removed his clothing and reached past her to turn the hot, very hot water on. When steam slowly began to rise, Juno gave him a pleasantly surprised look of approval.

"That's Pastor Nick – apparently, he knows shit about Titans and the Walls but won't say anything. Until he opens his shitty mouth, he is under our 'care'," gently taking the sheet from her, he nudged her side to indicate to step under the shower before adding, "Tch. And don't look so surprised – I don't give a shit if I have to sleep on the ground or kill a rat to eat, as long as there is water to clean myself."

Juno chuckled, enjoying the sound of his deep, drawl as he squeezed into the space with her. Levi allowed for the water to predominantly cover her, enjoying her skin pressed against his. Reaching below her, he scooped up the bar of soap and met her gaze expectedly.

Lathering over her back and shoulders, course fingers tips rubbed away the dirt and grime of a terrifying 24 hours. The water rained black and brown as Titan mess fell away and soon, her golden skin could be seen through misty heat.

"Eight days and look what happened," Juno mumbled under her breath as she turned to allow him to wash down her chest and neck. "Eight days and it all goes to shit."

"Eight days and you were eaten by a titan."

He paused, brow set once more as he stared at her, seeming to take in every curve of her features, the finest hairs that lined her skin, every freckle that dusted across her petite nose and high cheeks.

Juno shifted in the small space, lowering her gaze as she mumbled, "At least I killed four before..."

"I told you to stay out of trouble – to leave if everything became –"

"I saw Mike get eaten!" She wailed, face crumpling in pain.

Juno was against him once more, face pressed against his chest, caramel against alabaster. She shook with contained gasps as she tried to hide her wails of pain, only resulting in sobs. Levi clenched his jaw, wrapping his arms around her form as she bit back her tears.

And through her pain, Juno began telling her horrible recount of the past twenty-four hours, from the moment she went for a session in the forest, to the second she was blasted from the gut of a titan.

Levi listened in silence as her disjointed words would cut from thought to thought as she would suddenly remember a piece of detail she deemed important to her story. At times Juno would break down again and again, sometimes twice when she would return to a particular moment, seemingly able to link parts to feelings she experienced months prior.

And when the water went from hot to warm and finally cool, Levi gingerly lifted her from his chest and met her reddened gaze.

"You are the only person I could imagine finding a way out of a titan," he mumbled with a furrowed brow.

This seemed to make her smile, even briefly. "But Eren did the same thing."

"Eren is a piece of shit," Levi replied quickly as he draped her in a towel. With a gentle tone he added, "An _okay_ piece of shit."

A chuckle escaped her, eyes closing slightly with her smile and Levi felt his stomach flip, seeing her warm up. She seemed a bit more lively now that the dirt and muck had been stripped from the beautiful skin he so loved to gaze upon.

Guiding her out of the tiny bathroom, Levi allowed for the smaller female to stand in front of him as he reached to open the door to his sleeping quarters. Letting the female into the dark room, the fiery male moved his neck a fraction, side eye falling upon the Pastor hiding in the hallway entrance. Narrowing his glare on the man, he gasped suddenly and disappeared back into the shared living room.

Juno slowly dressed herself. Levi had insisted on briskly helping her lift her sore arms and worn out limbs, however she was adamant that she wasn't handicapped. Slapping his hand away with once again, surprise speed, Levi pursed his lips and began to change himself into his bed clothes. His slightly tense gaze never left Juno's movements up until she sighed and began to pat her hair dry.

"What… can I do?" The question seemed to slip from his lips with a slight lack of confidence.

Juno's warm yet weary eyes stared at him, cheeks rising slightly into a tired smile. The man she called her own stood in plain pants and a grey shirt that hugged at his defined body. Damp, ebony hair draped across steely eyes which held a level of attention to detail that Juno was certain he could track her breathing pattern.

Levi was trying to do what he had seen many people, couples, lovers, around him do.

He was trying to show that he cared. He wanted to help.

Collecting her hair and placing it on her right shoulder, Juno gingerly approached the stiff male until her nose was almost touching his. Tilting her head up, large eyes peering up at him, Levi saw the frail and weathered memory of her recent ordeal disperse.

Brow creasing at the female, he studied her expression as he felt her hot finger tips trail his right wrist before abandoning the area and slowly slipping under the hem of his shirt. Her nails met his flesh first, a touch he so missed when only a week had passed. Then the soft, pads of her finger tips met the fine line created by his lower abdominals and hip.

A wave of electricity shot through the Veteran, nerves coming alive as five finger tips melted into an entire palm that pressed against the lines of his lower stomach, gently guiding over scars Juno had somehow memorized.

Swallowing hard at the immense wave of energy that ignited between them, Levi refocused his gaze on Juno's face. She was still gazing up at him - only gone was the worn-torn pain, replaced with a heated stare that ran across his eyes, over his cheek bones, across his jaw line. Her wandering hand continued to trail teasingly over his lower abdomen whilst the other lifted and curved behind his ear and head, his hair teasingly asking to be grasped.

He found his own hands had already made their way first to Juno's waist then to her lower back as he gently pulled her closer. A sigh slipped past his lips, narrowed lids closing with relief as she simultaneously allowed her finger nails to curl into his scalp and his hands relished the touch of her womanly figure.

"Fuck." Another hiss, a whisper from Levi's lips as she pressed against him. Even with clothes on, the flame burning against them was as if anything they had felt prior had been given a supercharge.

Levi felt like his senses, mind, nerves, his _arousal_ , were magnetically, genetically, astronomically wired to the woman pressed into his front.

"Kiss me like you missed me –" Juno had barely whispered the words against him before he had already captured her lips in a hungry, consuming kiss.

Her nails dug into the back of his neck as she buried herself into his form, her tongue fighting against his own. Levi snarled against her, senses heightened as he could smell the sweetness on her skin, her body.

Rough hands moved quickly down her back, grabbing fist-fulls of her arse cheeks and forcefully pushing her hips into his. Juno groaned against him, his lips leaving hers to trail passionate and possessive marks across her jaw and neck. Levi opened his eyes a fraction as a gentle _whisp_ met his ears and the candles in the room suddenly flared with life.

Entirely consumed by the woman moaning against him as his fingers began torturous actions against the secret between her legs, Levi felt the primal want and need begin to rise within him.

Her legs buckled, his name a stutter against his ear. Collecting her against him, Levi got Juno to wrap her legs around his waist as he turned to bring them to the small bed. His mouth never left her neck, her hips grinding against the swollen mass growing between them.

Placing her down like delicate porcelain, Juno was already pulling the large shirt from her body before her back hit the bed. Eyes never leaving hers, Levi followed suite, tearing the shirt from his body.

A second passed as he paused, devious and narrowed stare raking over her flesh. Beautiful, womanly breasts rose gently on her chest as she took short, feverish breaths. The dim lighting danced like warm honey over her exposed skin, welcoming him to lower down and kiss up her stomach.

Whimpers escaped her, head falling back into the pillow as he trailed lines over her equally as hot skin. She shivered against him, letting out a sharp gasp as he encased her nipple in his mouth.

"Levi!" She hissed, eyes falling upon his face with mild surprise. "You – your skin – your mouth – you're like ice!"

Levi sank back, considering her words for a moment before disregarding them altogether and capturing her mouth once more. He licked her lower lip, enjoying the quivers that raked her body. Levi ground his hips into hers, indulging in the way she arched into him, wanting more.

"I need you," Juno moaned as she felt Levi shift above her. "Always. Forever. Now."

Nerves a flame, the seasoned man pressed against her slick warmth. He lowered his head, pressing his forehead to hers. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself into the woman who burnt brightly, Juno encasing and squeezing him whole.

They both moaned loudly, the candle light flickering and all other means of the world suddenly becoming meaningless. 

* * *

Baphomet stepped into the dark street, trailing remarkably slowly behind the jittery woman Juno had so fondly called her 'mad-scientist friend'. Hange had managed to regain her footing and now seemed as if she was more excited than dizzy.

The cool air tickled at his nose as he lifted his chin slightly and took a deep breath.

He had forgotten the scent of human environments.

Pulling his lip slightly as he quickly pulled a heavily draped hood over his head, the ancient being was met with a variety of sensory overloads; the dank moisture of wet earth combined with human bodily fluids, the dull musk of under arms that had not seen a decent bathe in days and the rank waft of spoilt food.

Whispers were as loud as shouts, scratches as noisy as an angry bee hive and clothes rustling against bodies like leaves crunching under feet.

Sniffing lightly and reminding himself that humans simply would not have as sensitive senses as him, Baphomet found that Hange had stopped and was now unlocking a door. Swinging her hair with a mutter of frustration, she attempted several keys, needing to pause twice to hold the ring of keys up into the light.

A gentle waft of lilac whistled past his nostrils as she swung her hair once more to hold another key in the dim lighting.

Baphomet wriggling his nose in mild delight, enjoying how Hange muttered under her breath about finding a 'brassy, small one.'

He watched her for a few moments more as she tried one final time, greeted with a dull _click_ and she yelped with victory. Pushing the door open, Hange seemed to fondle blindly in the dark room. Deciding it was probably a little cruel to enjoy how she tried her best to not knock over anything, Baphomet breezed past her hunched over form, arms out-stretched, and quickly brought all the lanterns to light.

The sudden movement sent her hair moving again, another hushed wisp of lilac.

"Oh!" Hange blinked several times, standing straight and peering at Baphomet. "Th – thanks! We only got here recently, so I haven't had too much time in here and forgot to set up the lanterns."

Baphomet gave a content, amused smile. "Your hair, it smells like lilac in Spring."

Hange stiffened, cheeks blushing and an awkward grin rising on her lips. "Ugh, yeah. Juno went to the markets with Sasha once and came back with some scented oils. She gave one to me."

"Hm," Baphomet acknowledged, lowering his hood to reveal his horns had disappeared. "And your name – Hange. _Hange_. Quite interesting, I must say. Not known to my knowledge, where did it come from?"

She was still planted near the door, a few steps from a desk covered in papers she had likely dumped earlier today. Smiling shyly, Hange replied, "My parents couldn't decide since they both wanted to use their grandparents' names, so to prevent any more arguments, they put Hania and Gene together in respect to both families," she huffed awkwardly once more. " _Hange_. Hange Zoe."

Baphomet rose his brows, not expecting the response but welcoming it with a thoughtful nod. "Interesting. So tell me, _Hange_ Zoe, what have you learnt about Juno Monroe and the disaster that are titans?"

The woman brightened at the question, eyes shining wildly as she dashed forward and collected a chair. "Please, sit down, Baph. I can call you Baph, right? I have so much to discuss – you aren't on any type of schedule or rush are you? I'm sure Levi and Juno have a lot of touchy-feely to catch up on, so better not bother them…"

Baphomet watched her with a bemused smile, listening and watching as she continued her extensive rampage of everything she knew about first, titans. She rushed around the room collecting papers and laying them out on the desk, pointing at her findings and beginning a new train of explanations without finishing the prior.

Hange, a woman in her mid-thirties, began her explanation of her studies from the day she joined the Corps. With vigor, she jumped head first into how the young woman had shown interest in her love for science but initially was rejected a fund for her requests to study titans as they had never had a supporting role for something she was asking.

This resulting in the stubborn teen seeking another route to a more stable position, concluding she needed to become top percentile in all other skill sets – predominantly physical tasks. Her height worked in her favour, able to climb and reach for objects with her long limbs. Her inability to fear the titans seemed to help her gauge tactics and acute means of safety for her team mates.

In no time, Cadet Hange Zoe was appointed second-in-command to a Squad Leader.

The eccentric teenager had shouted with glee, fist-pumping the air and ignoring the odd stares being thrown in her direction.

Time after time, the young soldier proved her worth until the day finally arrived; Hange Zoe was appointed Squad Leader.

It didn't take long for the knowledge-crazed woman to fight for her role as unofficial Regiment Scientist-Medical-Extraordinaire but with Erwin Smith willing to accept any form of help to save humanity, mere months passed and Hange finally got the funding and freedom to do her 'scientific' tests.

Baphomet watched her with content, amazed at how quickly she was able to pour information from her brain and then to her mouth, finger moving quickly across the table, Hange made clear and concise connections between her speculations and collection of solid evidence.

When Hange reached the finality of what she deemed important titan information, she sank back and took a deep breath.

"Here, have some water," Baphomet slid the wooden cup to the puffing brunette. "You have an impressive amount of knowledge regarding these vile creatures. Far vaster than the scientist and philosophers of a century ago."

She took a hefty swig and said with a puff of air, "I like my job."

Baphomet chuckled. "I can see. I have some discussion points I would like to mention."

Hange nodded, eyes still firmly planted on the handsome man.

"You mentioned she was able to light a candle, however it resulted in the entire wax and wick exploding and creating a canyon in the table," Baphomet explained, Hange nodding in response. "I want to provide some insight on why this occurred."

Hange stiffened, complete attention on Baphomet. "Yes, anything."

"For every time Juno and I have met, I have given her some of my strength. Just little doses here and there to help her pass through the veil. The reason I did this was because I was unsure how strong she was due to how many years had passed," Baphomet pursed his lips. "I was concerned that she would become insane due to how little of Ymir was left in her – humans of her world are fragile, not built like creatures of my world or even humans of yours. They do not fight with fist and iron, but with contraptions that fire explosives. They hit their enemies with such force, it can obliterate the human so there is nothing left but blood and flesh. They don't even get to meet the eyes of the human who killed them. They do not face one another, eye to eye. Humans of her world deal with stresses to do with vanity, popularity and the need to be liked. Upon birth, they are riddled with vaccines to prevent illness, but in some cases, it makes people weak. They create money by playing games that require throwing a ball to one another. They worship idiots who are nominated to make decisions for an entire land far greater than yours."

"You thought she would die of disease or madness when she arrived?" Hange concluded.

Baphomet nodded slowly. "Correct. It was a risk, having never met Juno. I chose blindly, giving her small doses every time we conversed from the very moment I plucked her from the world she called home."

"Can I ask," Hange began quietly. "What ever happened to her family?"

Baphomet held her gaze, brow lowering as he considered his response. "They believe she ran away from home with her pet because they could not locate the contraption they called a _car_. Her mother was sad, her father angry. Both became bitter after a while and then soon accepted that Juno was no longer part of their lives."

"That's a little sad."

Baphomet pursed his lips, nodding and sitting back in his chair. "I do agree with you however Juno's existence serves a purpose. Call it divine intervention but both Juno and her families sudden detachment and acceptance was meant to happen, otherwise this world would end. Fate plays a huge factor here but not everything can be governed by a four-letter word."

"Let me get this straight," Hange muttered, now leaning forward and grasping the cup tightly in her hands. "Juno exists to save this world. She didn't exist due to two people falling in love and having a child? She didn't exist to live a life and achieve her own personal goals? I have to say, Baph, I was all about what you were talking about until now."

"Hange, everyone, everything serves a purpose. A flower, a bee, the sun, they all serve a purpose. The same applies to a rock, a river, the mountains far beyond the wall – it all works together and serves a _purpose_ ," Baphomet explained gently. "Juno lives and she breathes. She has achieved everything she could in her previous life, otherwise she would have tried to fall in love several times but would never feel entirely consumed by the feelings she feels now. She would grow older and alone, living and breathing a job she didn't enjoy and eventually, die young due to the many risky pollutants located in food, water, the air. Is that a life, Hange?"

Hange didn't respond.

"Do you see how she thrives here?" Baphomet continued. "Do you see how she is the literal bearer of light, warmth, hope. It is unfortunate she was born to the wrong time line but it was not coincidence that Juno was a direct descendant of the great Ymir. It was not a coincidence that out of all my blood descendants and Ymir's, that it was both Juno's world and yours that not one of each were produced within the expected time slots, especially when it had been occurring for many years prior to this, yet not a single one seemed fit for this – for this _purpose_."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Light had started to rise behind Hange, the soft chirping of morning birds and critters becoming louder with every passing second.

"Levi and Juno are the answer, aren't they?" She asked, jaw tensing at the realization of how much more dangerous their lives were because of this. "It started with you and Ymir and it has to end with the blood of you and Ymir. Levi and Juno."

Baphomet took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "It will end with Levi and Juno."

"I don't know how I am meant to respond," Hange whispered, lowering her eyes. "I want this to end as badly as any other person – this is why I became a Scout. So many lives have been taken – I don't even know if the other senior members survived."

Baphomet wrinkled his nose, considering her sudden lull in energy. "Hange Zoe, the hardships of this word, your world, are prevalent for everyone. I cannot tell you how it will happen nor when it will happen because I simply do not know. All I know is that for this world to become peaceful once more, they will be the reason."

Hange seemed to absorb his final comment. Swallowing hard and pressing her dry lips together, she sat back into her chair and sighed. "I guess if you can't tell us how or when, then I suppose we continue doing what we do. But what about these power doses you've given to Juno? If they contribute to her small bursts of Ymir power, what about the huge dose of power she was exposed to when she burst from the titan belly?"

He stiffened as she finished, gaze falling onto her face. "Yes… I am concerned of this. She did not die from the sudden amount of power, in fact Juno took to it quite easily. So much so, that when I caught her from the explosion, she burnt flesh from my body."

"Will she be able to control it?" Hange asked, sensing his sudden change. "We can keep training, we can work on it, just like Eren."

Taking in her suggestion, Baphomet seemed to lighten up a fraction and said, "I am ashamed to admit that I thought she would not make it in this world. This is why I kept giving her energy. But she has proven me wrong – Juno was able to genuinely cause damage to me. She is far stronger than I anticipated as I did not think she would survive the last energy transfusion. Juno wounded me quite severely," Baphomet sighed then smiled, "Yes, continue to train with her. As I cannot live in this world for long, I entrust both you and Levi to ensure that Juno Monroe does not succumb to illness, harm or _abduction_."

"I have a pretty good track record compared to Short Stuff," Hange chuckled as she stood and re-arranged her hair. "She hasn't disappeared under my care yet and wont be any time soon!"

"I know, Hange Zoe," Baphomet shook his head in disdain. "The boy is just that, a boy. It kills me seeing part of myself in him."

"What was it again? History repeats itself?" Hange laughed loudly, heading towards the small fire stove and lighting a flame. "Tea no sugar, I assume?"

"How could you possibly know?"

* * *

The soft thumps of a familiar beat vibrated against my cheek.

Warmth, glorious, safe, familiar warmth.

Light filtered gently over my nerves, reaching my closed lids. A mulled tangerine hue began to rise in my sight, my senses waking with every breath, every rise of the warm chest my cheek rest upon.

It rose largely, swelling with a deep breath.

"How long until you open your eyes?" His voice was husky, laced with sleep or possibly from not saying anything for hours on end.

I smiled into his skin, stretching against his warm figure. In most cases, I ran a lot warmer than Levi but when we lay in bed, waking with the sun, he was always a few degrees warmer at that time of the day. Always there to keep me warm.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, slowly opening my lids and allowing adjustment. The soft rays of morning glow shimmered over his raven hair and catching on one cheek bone, the tip of his nose. It only made his silver orbs glistening with more life. Wriggling my nose and breathing in the scent of tea tree oil and citrus, I added, "I guess you've been awake for a while?"

"I'd close my eyes, only to think I dreamt you were back and it wasn't real," Levi shifted, turning onto his side and curling my form into his chest. "Kept scaring the shit outta me, so I decided to stay awake."

"You're cute sometimes," chuckling, I tilted my head up to place a kiss on his jaw. "I forget that you're actually a hoodrat sometimes."

" _Ex_ -hoodrat," Levi sneered, a faint but clear smirk on his lips. With another deep breath, I muttered under my breath as he detached his body from mine and sat on the edge of the small cot. Milk, white arms rippled with muscle mass as Levi lifted, stretching outwards and then holding his arms above his head. With an additional stretch of his neck from side to side, he stood and scooped his pants from the chair. "Time to get up. We need to speak with Baph."

Slowly, I lifted up and welcomed the ache that shimmed through my body. A small gasp left my lips, my back to Levi yet I knew he had heard, his watchful gaze likely eyeing me with gratification.

Gingerly, I peered over my shoulder, my suspicions true.

"Are… you okay?" He asked, slipping an arm into his neatly pressed shirt. A lingering, confident curl played on his lips, lidded eyes watching me with interest.

Standing and collecting the spare clothes provided for me, I tried my best to stand without showing resistance from worn-out muscles, over-used from hours of activity. A knee twitched, my stare remaining steady as he finished off the last button, secured his cravat and collected his jacket. Holding back my embarrassed grin, Levi didn't bother to hide the satisfied smirk on his lips.

"I'll let you sort yourself out," he mused, drawl clear and on point as he reached the door. Looking over his shoulder, he added, "Make sure you sort out that sex hair."

I couldn't help but grin as the door clicked behind him. But as his light footsteps slowly disappeared, it was becoming more clear to me that my ordeal was not over.

Lifting my hands, I peered down at my fingertips.

Only hours before I was belly deep in filth, cooking in rank heat and bodily fluids. I was certain I was going to die.

But now as I sat quietly, studying my hands, I wondered outloud, "How are they not shaking like normal?"

I was never someone with unsteady hands, but as the hours spanned into the morning, my jittery behaviour tapered off and perhaps decided to settle. I had begun the night with shivering and quakes that courses through my body – something I equated to the immense surge Baphomet had given me. When the power had hit me, I was certain I would explode.

Only that I didn't.

Immense heat sprung from my body, white hot and as dangerous as lava. The heat was unbearable at first, my body wanting to wither in pain, although moments shimmered past quickly and soon, I was bathed in a durable warmth as the flames burst forward and I was collected in Baphomet's arms.

There was no pain after. Just tired and weathered, exhausted from almost dying.

Only power.

And as I leveled my hand up to my eye line, the light pillowing behind it to create long shadows on my front, there was no twitches, no movements.

I was still as stone.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone!**

 **I hope you are all well :) I am still in the adjustment faze of moving homes. Thankfully the unpacking is completed and now there is a monstrosity of boxes and foam in the garage which neither of us can seem to face right now ha.**

 **Studies are slowing down, thankfully. I am now painting and drawing once more, tagging along BnHA and soon to start Darling in the FranxX and have finally taken a moment to sit down and begin some new chapters.**

 **Like I said, I try to keep a few chapters ahead, but unfortunately I just can't get that momentum these days! I have the content in my head, but nothing comes out how I want it to.**

 **To date, this is the longest I have gone to post a chapter and it bothers me big time.**

 **I think I am in a rut - even though I have dot points for my story flow. I know what is going to happen, but why can't I put it down to the level that I want?**

 **I'll keep at it. Writing makes me so happy and hearing from you guys makes me double the happy. I've made so many lovely friends... Especially when real life friends just aren't my jam - so it really makes me smile knowing I am writing for a lovely bunch of people who get how passionate I am for this fandom.**

 **In other news, UM EXCUSE ME WHILE I COOL DOWN OVER HECTIC LEVI IN SEASON 3. Did anyone else practically fall off their chair during the saloon scene?**

 **Side note: At the end of my Aug assessments, I will likely revert back to monthly updates!**

 **-**

 **xXXSilverXXx - Dude, at some point I contemplated an Isayama move - would you guys have killed me? I would have killed me haha. I'm glad you feel good that they're back together. And I suppose getting emotion out of someone using words is pretty good, especially for a reunion in a story :) And thank you for your kind words. It's been a whirlwind the past few months so I appreciate that you guys aren't bummed by my delay.**

 **Davera - Don't worry! They'll arrive in due time!**

 **kid-kun - it's odd for me to seperate them but I feel like it drives their bond a lot harder, ya know? I want to have a ying/yang vibe... magnets of sort. Trying to follow the rules but then someone gets eaten so, shit. Probably should have stuck together. Really awesome to hear from you :)**

 **Pati - Hey girl! Always good to hear from you. Baph and Levi are so alike in many ways, only that Baph has matured over hundreds of years that he's developed charisma. I like to think that Levi is just bitter that Baph is the reason everything has happened in his world but at the same time, grateful it has happened because he now has Juno. *inner turmoil*. I think I will add some Moblit into the story too - he's rather humorous in the prior seasons. And thank you as always for your sweet words... I know you guys don't mind the delay but I hate not being on schedule. I will try to be more kind to myself xxx**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28  
**

 _"You can run on for a long time_  
 _Run on for a long time_  
 _Run on for a long time_  
 _Sooner or later God'll cut you down_  
 _Sooner or later God'll cut you down."_

God's Gonna Cut You Down - Johnny Cash

* * *

She entered the shared living room so quietly that Levi had almost missed the soft patter of her bare feet hitting the stone. Turning from the wood fire stove, his glance shifted from the small figure standing in the door way to the startled Pastor seated stiffly at the table.

Levi lowered the wooden spoon and removed the pan, the eggs still moist and ready to be dished.

He was never too big on cooking, choosing nutritional value over flavor in most cases but Levi had watched many people cook before and had learnt simple steps in creating scrambled eggs.

She shifted her weight from one side to the other, warmth spreading on her features as she realized he had made her food.

The Pastor cleared his throat, sending deep, mahogany orbs to strike him with attention.

"I added some random shit I found in the cupboard," Levi announced as he plated the food, collected a fork and placed it not quite across from the Pastor but slightly to the left. Juno nodded, silently moving across the room and taking a seat. She mouthed a 'thank you' up at him as Levi grabbed another chair, planting it directly in front of the Pastor and sitting down with his heavy stare, judging the elderly man with scrutiny. "Eat up Juno, because the Pastor is going to meet Hange and Baphomet in a few minutes. He's about to spill his guts, aren't ya' Nick?"

Juno chewed thoughtfully, staring at the quivering man who refused to look away from her.

"This is Pastor Nick," Levi muttered, almost spitting with distaste. "A devout Wallist who doesn't respond to threats."

Juno took another mouthful of eggs, chewing quickly and then saying quietly, "Have you just… asked him?"

Levi frowned, "You don't think we went through the standard procedures before Hange finally allowed me to –"

"I said I could not denounce my faith," Nick cut in, his words jittering yet his attention still firmly on Juno. "It was not my secret to tell. But I am glad to see a missing part of the puzzle has returned."

"You know me?" Juno asked, lowering her fork.

"Keep eating," Levi snapped, his arm shooting out and lifting her hand and fork back up. His stare remained harshly on the Pastor as he pointed at him abruptly, forcing the religious man to suddenly turn his gaze to an icy glare. "I honestly don't care if you want to marry the damn Walls but there is very little restraint left in me, Nick. You better start preparing a damn good speech for us because time's-a-tickin'."

Juno finished her meal, allowing for the short-tempered male to collect her dishes and flawlessly clean them down. He placed them on a drying rack and as he turned, he was greeted with the Pastor already tucking his chair back in.

"I'll just put my boots on," Juno said, stepping away from the table and headed towards the stairs. "Oh wait, I don't have anything…"

"There are casual shoes packed with the clothes. Hange suggested I bring them, just in case."

Juno smiled, disappearing upstairs with a new-found energy.

* * *

 _Go tell that long tongue liar_  
 _Go and tell that midnight rider_  
 _Tell the rambler_  
 _The gambler_  
 _The back biter_  
 _Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_  
 _Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_

* * *

Levi turned his attention back to the Pastor. Silence filled the room, the older male choosing to stare blankly across from him, coincidentally at the wall. Anything but towards the frosty orbs which threatened to burn him alive.

"I – I'm not doing this because I want to, Levi," the Pastor muttered, lids lowering. "I don't take pleasure from the pain around me. I am bound by an Oath."

"Tch."

The Pastor swallowed deeply, his jugular bouncing with strain. With a rattled sigh, he added, "But I will try help. I promise you that."

The three moved from the tiny cottage and into the dank alley way Juno had seen during her earlier arrival. Although it was day, a deep murkiness had swept over the skies, forcing the small city to light lanterns in its many narrow streets.

She had asked Levi if a hood or cape was required, yet the older male shook his head, pursing his lips and muttering, "No point. The masses are moving through here and no one cares about an odd-looking person when their life is in danger."

The Pastor had frowned at Levi's choice of words, brow knitting as he was suddenly shoved down several stairs and into a large street.

A gasp left his dry lips as he froze.

The already narrow street although bigger than the alleys they had been moving through, was shoulder to shoulder with down cast faces. Feet shuffled softly against grit and dirt, eyes lowered and expressions solemn.

"No one said stop!" Levi hissed, abruptly booting the Pastor from behind and forcing him to move into the open air. "A rolling stone gathers no moss."

Juno took to Levi's left, large orbs peering just over his shoulder at the slow moving crowed. Her hand fell upon his arm, grasping tight as she took in the area. With a quivering lip, she bit back a frown and instead pressed her face into his shoulder.

"This is –"

Levi's gaze lowered, tone following suit as he hissed once more, "Maybe you were expecting something quaint. This is what happens when the Walls give."

Juno fixated her stare, half her face still pressed into Levi's shoulder as she absorbed the cries of young children, the whimpers of torn families and the limps of devastated souls who simply wanted to live.

Pastor Nick swayed, his footing sending him almost in a one-eighty until Levi shot an arm out and forced the elderly man to freeze, still facing the slow-moving mass.

"No," Levi snapped loudly. "Take it in, Holy Man. These are the faces of human beings who have lost everything they ever had. Humans beings you and your kind abandoned," with a dry huff, he added, "Hard to look at, I imagine. But if the church had its way, this would be all of us. Titans would pour in and make a feast of what's left, shoveling man, woman and child down their putrescent gullets -"

Juno shifted, "Levi –"

He stiffened at the sound of her voice, her softened plea to _ease off_ , then muttered, his tone darkening, "All digested as one."

* * *

 _Well my goodness gracious let me tell you the news_  
 _My head's been wet with the midnight dew_  
 _I've been down on bended knee talkin' to the man from Galilee_  
 _He spoke to me in the voice so sweet_  
 _I thought I heard the shuffle of the angel's feet_  
 _He called my name and my heart stood still_  
 _When he said, "John, go do my will!"_

* * *

The Pastor did not respond, but shivered with what they could only surmise as guilt and fear. With another shove, they continued into the masses and headed towards the temporary base. The trio remained silent, however Levi had one hand firmly grasping Juno's while the other pointed a hidden pistol at the elderly man.

The brunette didn't dare speak or ask questions as they moved silently through the pain and sorrow. Juno was adept in understanding time and place but knew when she had the chance, she would have many questions to ask Levi.

Blinking several times, she peered upwards into the sky.

A rolling storm was moving over the city.

"It's not normally like this," Levi murmured over his shoulder, sensing her wariness. "We're not far from home, so this storm would have rolled over most if not all of the districts."

In her short time living in this land, Juno had never seen darkness like this. Was it the snap before everything returned to normal?

 _I hope so._

The walk to the base was short but enough for Juno to want, no, _need_ , to not be shoulder to shoulder with so many people. She wasn't disgusted or avert to human contact, it was rather that the sounds and movements were too over-stimulating for her senses.

Levi had noticed the sudden stiffness in her arm, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder to see her large eyes darting in every way possible. Maintaining his pace, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Whatever changes she was experiencing because of Baphomet, Levi was willing to help her the entire way.

"Squad Leader, we're pressed for time!"

Juno's ears peaked at the familiar sound of Moblit urging his superior to get going. Entering the lower section of their base, Juno beamed as Hange spun towards them, huge grin on her face as she took off in a sprint towards them. Ignoring the serious and tense atmosphere of the room, the Squad Leader collected Juno in her arms and bellowed, "Thank the titans you're okay, kiddo!"

"Shitty Glasses, don't you even think of squeezing her –"

"I'm happy to see you too, you crazy woman!" Juno chirped with a chuckle, burying her face into the woman's chest.

"Did you get smaller?" Hange jested as she pulled away, smirking at the pair.

"Ha-bloody-ha," Juno sniped, playfully shoving the older woman's arm. Hange stepped back, having not expected the force from such a small figure. Juno's eyes widened and she quickly said, "Sorry. I just – Baph explained it, right? What happened with…"

Hange nodded slowly, her excited demeanor slipping away. "Yeah, he did. Tough break, Juno. But it's okay – I guess you know that you're a walking power-machine now, right?"

Juno gave a dry laugh. "I dunno about that, but I suppose I've noticed a few things."

"You can talk about that later," a deep, booming voice said from the shadows. The room fell silent as several soldiers immediately recognized the drawl. Baphomet stepped from a doorway on the other side of the room, although a full sized man, silent as ever and not a sound more than his voice as he added with a smile, "I am pleased to see my offspring has taken good care of you, Juno."

Levi's expression did not visible change yet Juno could only imagine the level of irritation vibrating off his entire being.

"Oh good, I didn't make you up!" Juno declared, bemused smile on her lips. "I suspect you have been catching up with Hange?"

"Correct, I have given Hange Zoe as much information as possible. So much so, we enjoyed each other's company until the sun rose. Sadly, the cloud cover soon followed but Hange Zoe displayed a lot of energy regardless of our marathon session…"

Hange shifted, a hand reaching up to hold her opposite arm awkwardly as she spluttered, "And we just talked! That's it."

All three panned their attention to the manic woman, the dim light bouncing from her spectacles. Juno smirked.

A soft shuffle drew their attention to the Pastor. Nick had remained quiet during the entire reunion, a tall figure with tight lips staring warily at the unique group of soldiers and godly creature only meters from him.

"So," Hange began, her awkward stance vanishing and her shoulders stiffening as her hardened stare fell upon the older man. "Have you seen the light yet?"

Anticipation, hope, yet nothing but a sigh in response.

"Oh god dammit!" Hange shouted, her cheeks puffing with anger. She cleared the space between them, fury on her usually welcoming features. Centimeters from Nick's startled face, she screamed, "Make up your mind! This is not some spiritual task! Lives are on the line!"

Juno had tilted away from the fuming Hange, backing slightly into Levi while doing so.

Tension swept through the room, muddled with what felt like hours of silence.

Nick did not lift his gaze. After a moment, he muttered, "Alas, I have no choice. Neither myself or the others are at liberty to divulge the truth."

"Fat lotta help you are!" Hange spat angrily and turned on heel towards Baph. "Thanks for keeping us company. _It's been fun_."

"I'd offer my help if I could but a duty as great as this one is beyond me. The Order of the Wall abides by the sacred will of our faith, it commands us to obey."

"Who's sacred will?! You mean like God or something?"

Nick lowered his gaze. "I can't answer that. But what I can do is provide you with a name – an individual that our sacred will and Divine instructed us to monitor. It's a person you know, someone listed in the Scout regiment as of this year. A child by the name of –"

Juno jumped, suddenly startled by the loud clunk of a door swinging open and a high, nervous female voice shouting, "Important message! I'm with the 104th Cadet Core and my name is - _JUNO MONROE, YOU'RE ALIVE_!"

Juno stood frozen, mouth agape as she absorbed the information that had just left the Pastor's lip in a quick, zip of a whisper.

Silence fell upon the room, uncertainty rising on each expression.

Juno blinked several times and turned to peer over her shoulder.

Realizing the lanky brunette standing righteously by the open door, hair tousled into a messy pony tail and tightly clasping a roll of parchment, was non-other than her quirky friend Sasha, Juno grinned widely and took several steps forward, her arms outstretch.

"Sorry," Sasha declared with reddened cheeks, having finally read the severity of the room. She dashed forward, gingerly handing the document to Hange with a, "this is for you, Squad Leader."

At that, the young woman turned and pulled Juno into a quiet and relieved hugged. With a shaken squeeze, she whispered, "I th-thought you were dead, Juno. I'm so –"

"It's okay," Juno whispered in response, squeezing the girl back. "I got a horse. It was saddled and ready to go."

Sasha beamed, squeezing her watery eyes shut with a huge smile.

"You must find the girl with all haste," Pastor Nick instructed. "She is the key. She may know things that we know, but poorly. And with that, we come to the end of what I am free to share," he gently closed his eyes, head tilting back with a deep breath, "the rest I leave in your capable hands."

* * *

 _Go tell that long tongue liar_  
 _Go and tell that midnight rider_  
 _Tell the rambler_  
 _The gambler_  
 _The back biter_  
 _Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_  
 _Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_

* * *

Juno had released Sasha and sat back on her heels, having noticed Levi had shifted to stand by Baphomet and closer to the Pastor. Frowning, she studied the men now that they stood closer together.

In more than a dozen ways, Juno could see their similarities – the way they stood with weight on one side, hip jutting ever so slightly and arms crossed against a broad chest. Even though Levi was smaller overall, proportionally, his chest was just as noticeable as Baphomet's.

Hair as dark as ink and styled with identical undercuts with loose strands falling in cascades around narrowed orbs, watchful and clearly absorbing information at an alarming rate, the men were obviously related.

But in many ways, they were different.

The warm torch light that fell upon their features made it most obvious. Levi's features were chiseled yet in some areas, still quite youthful. Although he was somewhere in his 30s, or at least what he speculated, there was still a fullness to his cheeks. However, they were suddenly sliced with angular cheek bones and the acute curve of his temple.

In comparison, Baphomet was more protruding in his features – a jaw slighter more jaunting, a neck thicker and more muscular, a brow that was more set, defined, sculpted as if to appear exaggerated.

She concluded it was because Baphomet was not human. Or maybe he just liked to look 'godly'.

Her train of thought halted at the sound of Sasha declaring something once more, her tone and pitch sky rocketing with indignation.

Instead, her attention slipped past the crowd of soldiers still in a heated conversation, past Levi and Baphomet who remained silent in contrast and to the large archway where slow rows of poorly townsfolk shuffled along.

Juno wasn't sure why she was looking in that direction or why her mind bounced from thought to thought as if she couldn't keep on track. Was it a side effect? The power hit making her attention span fluctuate and decline rapidly?

And then ever so faintly, she heard a soft whimper. A rough scuff of feet pushing into the ground, a grunt of men ordering someone, a woman, to move.

Quicker than the slow-moving rows, two men dressed in cloaks with white trousers and brown combat boots, pushed past. They hustled through the unsuspecting people with sudden force, sending more than a few to the sides with annoyed groans. They were struggling, as if dragging a sack of potatoes and then Juno saw it – a young girl was held between them, hair as white as snow. She could have been no older than twenty-one, features like a cherub with soft, rose petal lips, pulled into a scowl as she weakly tugged away from the men.

Where ever they had collected her from – likely the masses filtering through to the refuge sites – the young girl was weak, war-torn and clearly unable to fight back. Her whimpers and cries for help fell upon deaf ears.

Juno recognized the struggle. The scene itself made her insides curl with anger and disgust, her fingertips burning suddenly with anger.

Movement surrounding her pulled the frozen female from her line of thought, a sudden decision made with her now sense of confidence, power and determination. The troops dispersed and Juno was now standing in silence with Hange, Baphomet and Levi.

"Levi, have you healed enough to come with us? It isn't far – possibly a few hours on the best steeds with have."

"No," Levi muttered in response to Hange, who was already heading towards the door. "I'll be staying here, keeping an eye on this brat and corresponding with Erwin. I'll hear from you shortly."

"Hange Zoe, I would like to burn off some energy, if I may?" Baphomet drawled, catching the woman before she could run off.

"Ah, sure!" She buzzed, awkward grin on her face before disappearing with Baphomet hot on her heels.

Juno turned to face Levi, only to find him having already closed the distance and now standing closely, a hand resting on her arm. "I noticed you tuned out – entirely," Levi said with a huff. "Wanna explain to me what the heck happened?"

She kept her attention on Levi, studying his features once more – the sharp angles disappearing into a subtle curve, silvery eyes staring deeply into her and lips pressed into a thin line.

* * *

 _You can run on for a long time_  
 _Run on for a long time_  
 _Run on for a long time_  
 _Sooner or later God'll cut you down_  
 _Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

* * *

Swallowing hard, Juno shifted on her feet and whispered, "I… I need to do something."

His expression did not alter immediately naught but a slight raise of one brow, indicating Levi's ability to sense something he wasn't going to necessarily enjoy hearing.

His silence was enough for Juno to continue. With another gulp, she added, "I know things are bad right now… they need to get her… but Levi, I saw something."

"The men with the white-haired girl," Levi replied indifferently. "It's not uncommon in these areas, Juno."

"Please," Juno hushed, pleading with chocolate orbs. "You can't go with them. So please, Levi… Please come with me. _Please_ , I need to end it."

Levi stared deeply at Juno. She stood in her baggy clothes, hair slightly unruly and hanging over her shoulders and down over her breasts. Skin still warm like honey yet bubbling with an odd hue, something he noted as soon as she was bathed and before him – Levi had seen her flesh that many times, there was no way he wouldn't notice the odd, cool hue that lingered under her usually sun-kissed skin.

But it was her eyes that he understood most. She was never able to hide her feelings in her large, almond-shaped eyes. No matter how hard Juno attempted to lie through watchful mahogany orbs, Levi could always see right past it.

Silence consumed them as almost the entire squadron had now left. Even the muffled shuffling outside was nothing but a soft vibration that dissipated with every waking second.

"Do you think this will help you?" Levi finally asked, expression seeming to break from its usual indifference.

"It couldn't _not_ help me," she uttered with a scoff. "It would stop a huge amount of illegal happenings and render the MP's with the shakes, provided they don't find out who did it. And it would feel good."

"We would have to go to The Underground. It would be the last place I would ever want to see you," Levi added, faint snarl rising on his features. "If you thought what happened above land was bad, you won't be able to sleep when you see what happens there. I don't know if I can let you –"

"I need this, Levi." Juno declared, her brow furrowing.

His lips pursed once more, brows hardening and for a moment, Levi glared at Juno. Everything in his being told him to snatch her up and lock her in a room. Her track record was to attract danger – whether it be a cold, wounds, abduction or eaten by a Titan, Juno was a beacon for trouble.

 _That's it_ , he shifted his weight, arms crossing against his chest as the woman in front of him deepened her own stare. _She attracts trouble…_

"Tch," Levi scoffed lightly, his expression lifting as he gave the increasingly fuming female a smirk. "It wouldn't be hard to get you kidnapped down there."

Her glare shifted, brow raising.

"And I believe I could locate my old gang members." _You'd go even if i told you not to._

Brown eyes widened, a quiver of a smile rising on full lips.

Levi pressed his palms into her arms, pulling her towards him. "This is no childs-play, Juno," Levi explained, drawl returning and brow creasing as he stared down at her. "You do what I say. If I say run, you run. Don't look back. The Underground is where demons are made."

Warm fingertips gently touched his cheek and she rose her chin, heavy lids peering down at his lips. A stirring rose in Levi as he felt it again, whatever it was, soar through him.

"They made you, didn't they?"

* * *

 _Well, you may throw your rock and hide your hand_  
 _Workin' in the dark against your fellow man_  
 _But as sure as God made black and white_  
 _What's down in the dark will be brought to the light_

* * *

Juno pressed her lips against his, breathing him in and welcoming the scent of tea tree oil and black tea. Levi inhaled deeply as well, pulling her to him and enveloping her small frame against his own.

As the woman pressed deeply into his front sighed against him, fitting snug her delicious curves against his hard body, Levi could already feel the tension rising in the base of his neck as he weighed the journey into his old home.

If it meant helping Juno move past the memories and pain that forever hacked at her soul, Levi was willing to take her to the inner rings of what he could only describe as a form of Hell.

A huge part of him wanted to retract his offer, force the woman to get over her need for revenge, to scoop her up and drag her back to the Wall. Her friends would be at the Wall, they could distract her, keep Juno busy with general house-keeping at the base while -

 _No_ , Levi clenched his eyes shut, burying his nose into the soft skin of neck. _Juno is more than that. Juno is strength, light, courage and deserves her revenge._

Slowly Juno pulled away, mumbling quietly about how she wanted to see the rest of the temporary base. Levi nodded, still heavily within his own thoughts as he considered the best or worst possible outcomes of bringing a fire-cracker of a woman down into The Underground, hell-bent on revenge on not only what had happened to her but could and was currently happening to people around them.

How was she to function? To fit in?

No one, from Levi's memory, looked nor acted like Juno.

In so many ways, she was a literal beacon above ground.

Nothing would change once they went below.

It had been more than a decade since the ex-gang leader had so much as sniffed the rancid air that filtered through the solemn airways of his old home. After he had been bribed to move above ground with his old friends, Levi tried to avoid going near the entrance, let alone entering the actual dank hole he once lived in.

Juno held lightly onto his hand as they strolled quietly through the darkened hallways, the brunette curious as ever as she peered into each room and making a mental-note of possible items she felt necessary to remember.

Levi had learnt very quickly that Juno was not only curious by nature but had a knack for counting windows, doors, finding places to hide or locating a unconventional item the feisty woman could utilize as a weapon.

At the thought of using a broomstick as a weapon, Levi suddenly remembered the soldiers who were sent to find Juno and the other squad members.

"Did you see anyone before the titan?" Levi asked suddenly, stopping his leisurely pace and staring intently at the shorter female. Juno blinked several times, indicating that she was searching her thoughts for an inkling of a memory.

"I may have," she offered after a moment. "I was so deep in a rage-blackout because of…"

The female never finished her sentence as they looped back into the main foyer and were met with a small crowd directly opposite them. Levi gently closed the door behind him, golden light shimmering over his already narrowed lids and lowered brow. A darkened shadow then fell upon his features, deepening the already obvious concern he was experiencing.

Standing on the other side of the room with a Squad Leader Levi was not familiar with, were the four soldiers who had set out to find Juno. They spoke quickly, explaining their individual expeditions to the superior female. Two of the soldiers were battered – a male who Levi didn't care to remember the name, had an entire hand wrapped in bandages. Several small cuts littered a youthful face whilst a large bruise was forming below his left eye.

The other female soldier seemed well however incredibly shaken. She was filthy, covered in mud and dirt. Had it rained? Or was it actually titan filth, based on Levi's recent experience upon seeing Juno.

The smaller, more boyish soldier looked tired and held no indicators of battle. Perhaps he had not met any titans during his search.

But it was the experienced female talking quickly to the Squad Leader that Levi was interested in.

Pati looked as if she had been riding for days, her hair matted with sweat and dirt, pressed grossly to her scalp and forehead. The female was chatting quickly, her dark eyes lowering to point at a marker on the map she held between them. She then shifted her weight and wiped her sweaty palms against blood drenched pants.

Juno moved beside him, causing Levi to skirt a side-glance to his left. She was frowning at the blood-drenched female, blinking quickly as she registered the small happening in front of them.

"I – I think I saw her just before," Juno mumbled, her attention firmly on the shocking woman. "I saw her standing in the tree line on a grey horse."

Levi was already moving quickly across the floor.

"W- wait, Levi!" Juno hissed, following him.

Levi slipped past the Squad Leader, his poisonous glare falling directly into Pati's large and tiresome orbs.

"Is there a particular reason that you let Juno get fucking eaten, Pati?" Levi hissed. His very presence had left the room silent. No one dared to breath.

Pati lowered the map, dark eyes darting to meet silvery, ice-cold windows threatening to slam her down with such force, she was certain her soul would leave her body.

"Captain Levi," Pati managed with a level voice. "I have much to report."

"You better give me the god-damn truth as to what prevented you from stopping her going down that filths throat," Levi snapped hotly. "And don't even think about telling me you didn't find her – Juno saw you."

At the mention of Juno's name, Pati let a sharp intake of air slip past her lips. Hesitantly, her eyes met Juno. The small female stood partly behind Levi and to one side. She peered curiously at Pati. There was no anger or fear.

Yet directly before her was a furious Veteran soldier who to Pati's knowledge, was capable of breaking her neck in an instant.

She contemplated how he could have known so quickly that it had been her to locate Juno but with the anger radiating off the man, she wasn't willing to linger much longer on the thought.

"When I had arrived, a giant titan covered in fur was making its way past the location," Pati began. "Moments before that, Mike had been taken down. By the time I reached her, she was already fighting the remaining titans. I could only engage when it was safe to do so."

Juno tilted her head to get a better view of the speaking woman. Swallowing hard as she absorbed the information, a quick flash of Pati's face peering up at her rekindled in her mind.

"She's right," Juno said quietly. "From memory, I was already fighting when I saw her. I was almost on fire… my harness was simmering on my body."

"Juno is correct, Captain," Pati nodded, still standing stiffly in front of the pair. The other three soldiers and Squad Leader were slightly behind her, silent. "Juno burnt through her harness and was caught by the larger titan and consumed whole. There was nothing I could do."

"The furred titan?" Levi asked, tone still harsh.

"No, sir," Pati shook her head. "By then, it had already left. Sir, I will admit, I had gone for Juno but then I heard Squad Leader Mike make a sound when I thought he was dead…"

Juno gasped loudly, shoving in front of Levi. Her partner grunted, partly due to Pati's defiance and secondly because of Juno's sudden shove.

"Mike! Mike, did… did he make it?" Juno asked, wide-eyed and suddenly grasping Pati's arms.

Pati seemed unsure whether to meet the womans gaze, her attention still firmly on the furious man clenching his fists. He stared angrily at her, expression darkening the longer he looked at her.

Pati knew she had done the wrong thing – she had gone against her orders.

The instructions were to go after Juno. Instead, Pati let the titan walk away and instead, went to save Mike.

"Answer her," Levi hissed. "Did he make it."

"Yes, Captain," Pati whispered, her expression finally softening at the thought of the giant man now resting in the infirmary. "Mike has lost a lot of blood. I'm certain he will lose at least once leg and will not be able to serve the Scout's any longer. But yes, he is alive."

Juno let out a gasp of relief, a small cry slipping past her lips as she trembled and stepped back. Gently, Levi placed a hand on her lower back, startling the already shocked female to turn and face him.

"Go to him," Levi gently assured Juno. His tone was soft, encouraging and understanding. Yet his glare was firmly set on Pati, ensuring the woman within his firing line did not move. "Go Juno. I will meet you at our meal shortly."

Juno nodded quickly, a tear streaming down her face as she pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek and quickly ran for the door.

No one heard her running however they did hear the door close behind her. The unknown Squad leader cleared their throat.

* * *

 _You can run on for a long time_  
 _Run on for a long time_  
 _Run on for a long time_  
 _Sooner or later God'll cut you down_  
 _Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

* * *

"Captain Levi, might I suggest that we bring this discussion to Commander –"

"Leave."

"But sir, with all due respect –"

"Squad Leader who-ever-the-fuck-you-are," Levi snapped, his glare shifting to the woman now shriveling away from him. "Did I stutter? Or are you about to take a recommendation from Pati here and defy a direct order?"

The woman swallowed hard, brows narrowing. "No, sir." She turned to the other three soldiers and coerced them out the same door Juno had just used.

Pati and Levi were now left alone.

Pati stood straight, eyes focused on the older male. They were close in height and build yet she knew that by default, the male was genetically stronger. Pati had completed many expeditions with Levi back in their 'hey-days' and it was no news to her that the ink-black haired man had exceptional skills.

 _Juno even did some of his moves_ , Pati thought idly as the hot-headed man stepped towards her _. She could be just as good as him. Perhaps even better, although unlikely._

"You had one job, Pati. Get Juno. Whether she was alive or dead, you were to bring her body back. Yet you returned with that giant idiot."

Pati stiffened, her fists clenching.

"Do you know who she came back with?" Levi questioned, glaring into her face. He knew that Pati had no idea about the pain that was Baphomet, yet he wanted to gauge the level of information the woman had.

Pati sniffed lightly then shook her head, "No, sir. I was under the impression that her body could not be retrieved. I am just as shocked to see her alive and well."

Levi studied her strict and unbending expression. The woman was standing in the typical position all soldiers were expected to take in front of their superiors yet, Levi was not her official superior.

In any case, it was known Levi held no official title and that 'Captain' was handed as a means to address him. Levi was beyond titles, far greater in skill than some of the previous Commanders, that they allowed for Levi to function independently.

Only that he chose not to. Levi was greatly loyal to the Scouting Regiment.

And even more loyal to a woman named Juno.

Levi suddenly took a deep breath and blinked slowly. When he opened his eyes, he still seemed indifference yet not so angry.

"I understand why you did it," Levi uttered quietly, yet still hard on his tone. "I would have done the same for her."

Pati shifted, seemingly releasing the tension from her body as she stared curiously at Levi. Of the years she had trained with Levi, Pati had never thought the older male had cared nor paid attention to what had occurred between herself and Mike.

"Th-thank you, sir."

Levi snickered and with a slight eye twitch, added, "Defy my orders again and I will have you court marshalled and put under immediate suspension."

And although Pati knew the orders had not directly come from Levi but from Erwin, the seasoned woman knew the intention had come from the former. "Dismissed."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Pati abruptly saluted, her body stiff with tension once more at the surprised dismissal and quickly left the room.

Levi sighed as the door quickly shut behind the jilted woman. Left alone in the main meeting room, a secondary base for the Scouts, the soldier moved across the room and sat back onto a desk. It wasn't an action one would normally consider regular for the Captain, as there was a perfectly good chair he could have pulled from below the desk. However, Levi had put his mannerisms aside.

He knew in approximately forty-eight hours or less, they would be in The Underground.

It meant that he needed to push past whatever characteristics he had gained over time above ground. Cleanliness would fall short on his list of priorities and ensuring their safety at all times would be number one.

Levi would need to get in contact with some old 'friends' to locate where the main epicenter for human trafficking now resided. From memory, he understood it to centralize in the very back of The Underground, a location that only the worst of the worst could be located.

 _Funny_ , he huffed quietly to himself. _That the worst of the worst are the privileged from Sina who visit to purchase in the back end of my old city._

Pursing his lips, Levi turned to face the desk. Pulling a slip of parchment and a worn down ink pen left behind by Hange, he scribbled a quick name, address and message. Eyeing the note and his ever-so-precise hand writing, Levi quickly signed it off.

 _I need the head of trafficking. Meet at the lower gate, south-side._

 _You owe me._

 _L._

A sinking feeling rose in his gut, swirling around and into his chest. It had been many years since the ex-criminal had set foot in his previous home. For all he knew, Levi may have been forgotten – a memory of recent past. He may not have his connections anymore, although he doubted that was the case.

If you lived in The Underground, your survival instincts were relatively high. You were surrounded by filth, disease and crime – if you didn't fight and chose to flight, death would appear a lot sooner rather than later. Many of the people Levi knew – whether friends or connections – were fighters.

And if Mortimer was anything like he was back in the day, Levi was certain the feral man was alive and kicking. The man was something of a sort and he wasn't sure how it would go once his past met with his future, but Juno was adaptable.

 _It's not Juno I'm worried about,_ Levi's eye twitched. _It's those morons…_

Folding the note in half once and pressing a small seal of wax to keep it together, Levi began his trek to the nearest soldier he believed would help the brunettes cause.

* * *

 _Go tell that long tongue liar_  
 _Go and tell that midnight rider_  
 _Tell the rambler_  
 _The gambler_  
 _The back biter_  
 _Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_  
 _Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_

 _..._

 _Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down_

* * *

 _ **A.N: OH HEEEEY!**_

Guys, I think I got my mojo back. I don't know how or why or when, but I'm finding my thought process and flow seems to be working a lot nicer this past few days.

I managed to sit down and pump out two chapters - mind you, this is very non-canon as we move into a section of anime/manga I am not entirely sure will fit my story line because Juno about to get effin' real.

But don't fret - I know some reader's enjoy canon writing and it will return. I'll try my best to keep everyone within their characteristics but keep in mind, I do need them to grow along with Juno.

Thankfully, I have submitted all my assessments for this study period. Woo! Go team! Now I have a week off to rest and begin the next study period from end of Aug - end of Nov. The nice thing about this study period is that I am only doing half of the work load I have just completed, so I will be less stressed.

Good things to come!

* * *

Now, on to my lovely reviewers:

 _ **TECHNICALPanda \- Hello! Can we create a group called 'I just can't - the Levi adoration team'. Is that lame? I mean, we'd just look at him doing impressive things all the time and it'd be *drool*. Thank you for your encouraging words - I think sometimes I forget that people care about this story and I lose myself in work, stress and study - just normal things in life, but then I see you guys and suddenly I know that those things don't govern my life and I should still do the things I love! Like writing! So, thank you :)**_

 _ **HellsRose01 \- Thank you, thank you! It makes me so happy to know that I brought those feelings out of you - I want you all to experience the magic that is Juno and Levi. **_

_**kid-kun \- How are you? Hope things are nice on your side of the world. And yes, I am still losing it over the bar scene. Can anyone be so effin cool? He wouldn't even know how cool he is, which makes him more cool. *ded***_

 _ **Pati-Cakes \- Yay! Finally, not a cliffhanger chapter haha. I'm so sorry, but not really. I love your energetic reviews, they give me life. And your comments about Levi - it's so hard to create a believable balance for Levi without moving into shitty-territory where he's just a raging idiot. That is not our Levi! I try to always play along with the tone they portray in the anime while incorporating what they've clearly missed in the manga, because that's where his hidden softy moments are. I hope once we move into the next Juno-Arc that I can answer some of your questions. Shit is gonna go down.**_  
 ** _KitKat24687 \- Hello! Wow, did you read everything in two days? That's nuts if you did - sometimes I go back into FF and will read from around chapter 10 onwards to just refresh my brain and lordy lord, it takes forever. I can't help my ramble on in my chapters and then when I post a shorter chapter, I get crappy because I didn't ramble enough. I can't win - but, wow! I'm flattered you smashed out so much in two days. _**

_Thank you for your kind words - as someone who grew up during the Mary-Sue faze in fan fics, I know what you mean. It was always this weird 'modern girl x fiction character' which I will admit, I fell victim to during my POTC 2007 hey-days (I was a pre-teen). I at times do come across some that are nicely written and enjoyable, but obviously do not hold any depth. Just there for funsies._

 _I guess for my story, I wanted it to represent a minority (Eurasian women), ladies with curves, ladies who didn't have height on their side, something a little more exotic, gone were the sky-blue eyes and pale, blond hair and hello eyes the colour of a sand-viper and hair so thick and delicious, shampoo companies pay her to use their products. I also wanted to incorporate what I knew - being one and seeing - someone in their 20's, living in this world, would experience or know; speech, mannerisms, lingo, slang, body language and more. Juno needed to have something that everyone could vibe on and I hope that her existence in this fandom provides love and hope to a lot of people._

 _And dude, I could not have her just 'appear'. She needed a reason *cue Hoobastank* to be there and that's because I effin' love SnK so much and I just didn't wanna butcher a good thing._

 _I'm glad my moderately-paced-romance wasn't too quick for you. When I began, the chapters were so long I thought it was a slow burn, but I realised the emotions were slow-burn but the steamy shower scene was entirely primal instinct. They still haven't said I love you and I believe it's because they were created to be together - the sun and moon, ya know?_

 _Oh look, I wrote you a novel :-p_

* * *

 **Thank you to all my patient readers. i try my best to give you quality over quantity - my goal is always to bring those feels out of you. 3**


	30. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

"This way, Miss Monroe."

Juno felt a small smile rise on her lips at the sound of her last name and the formalities of being addressed as if she were the actual blond-bombshell icon. It was an idle thought, something that was there for a moment and gone the next. Perhaps an old memory of something Juno had seen on a poster, a flash of milk-white skin, long lashes and hair soft, so pale and golden.

Swallowing hard, Juno tried to ignore the image of the girl being dragged past the base slip across her mind.

Their hair was almost the same in colour and perhaps she held a similar 'classic' beauty to her, although clearly the young woman she had seen was much skinnier due to malnutrition and poor living conditions. Without the adequate diet, glamour and flashing lights, the young woman was still comparable in beauty to the infamous starlet. Even in another world, beauty was coined very closely to one another.

Juno followed quietly behind the nurse.

They had moved across the entire building. To Juno's mild surprise, once they left through the door of the meeting room, it connected to a long corridor that worked its way across many conjoining rooms. Essentially, they were able to move to another building without going outside and across several streets.

It was convenient and made sense for the Scout's to choose a location which molded to their wants and needs; efficiency, secrecy and simplicity.

Just because they worked alongside the other regiments didn't mean they were entirely trustful of them, which was in some ways, a sad, fleeting reminder to Juno as she traversed the long corridors until they reached her desired location.

They entered a large room with high ceilings. Immediately they were greeted with the scent of cleaning agents, a twang of sterile air and day-old iodine. Juno continued to follow the older woman until she slowed down at the very end by a set of curtains.

"He may not be awake, dear. But you are welcome to sit by him."

Juno nodded, watching the woman quietly walk away to tend to another bed.

Hesitantly, Juno placed her finger tips on the curtain edge. A warm light was emitting from behind the curtain, likely a candle or lantern. The warmth provided comfort to her nerves – especially because Juno was terrified to see what had happened to Mike.

 _No_ , Juno blinked hard and gripped the curtain. _I'm guilty._ _The least I can do is woman-up._

Without pulling the curtains across the metal railing, she slipped between the adjoining folds instead. Silent and cautious, her gaze fell upon a figure laying back on a cot that was clearly too small.

Much of his upper body was wrapped in egg-shell white cloth. His long, muscular arms lay against his sides, no skin to be seen however he smelt strongly of medical solutions. In some areas, Juno could see a yellow-orange tinge on the fabrics wrapped around his limbs.

She didn't want to admit it but hoped it would be iodine or salve.

A pained gulp strained up her throat as Juno dared to look at his face.

Mike was pale and held an odd, muddy tone to his skin. Hair parted in the middle, slightly stuck to his clammy forehead, no cuts or bruises on his handsome face surprisingly. But his lips were an off-grey, paling into his already desaturated skin.

"You just gonna stand there staring at me or you gonna say hello?" His lips had barely moved and the sound of his gravelly voice made Juno start.

Trying her best not to throw herself onto him and pulling his broad chest into a hug, Juno rushed forward and took his hand.

"I – I didn't want to wake you," she began with a sniffle. "I just wanted to see that you were here. You've been through so much, I…"

Juno didn't bother to ask how he knew she was here.

Slowly, cornflower orbs met hers and Juno felt relief wash over her entire being.

"I thought I would never see you again," Mike whispered, staring intently at Juno. "I thought it was done. I was done. I wasn't complaining when I thought I would die – I had lived a good life."

"Oh, shut up, you big oaf," Juno chastised, smacked his arm and immediately withdrew with wide eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to – just, don't say that sort of shit. You made it. Now you get to live more."

Mike had winced playfully. But the sudden movement had brought on a genuine groan as his body tensed and rolled with pain. Her faint, relieved smile shifted to concern as he clenched inwards.

"Gosh, they got you good," Juno whispered, squeezing his hand. "What have they told you?"

Mike swallowed hard then admitted, "I've lost my right leg from the knee down. As for my left, they are trying their best to save it with blood transfusions. Too soon to tell."

Juno blinked back the tears threatening to fall and mumbled with a downcast expression, "Because of me… I'm so sorry, Mike."

The older male scoffed, squeezing her hand quite tightly and forcing the brunette to meet his hard, stern gaze. "I'm a soldier, Juno. It is my job and will to protect those around me. It was not the end of the world that I was injured but it would have been if I didn't perform my duty," his voice had tapered off and he whispered, "I thought you had died too. Pati told me what she saw."

Juno gave a wry smile. "I guess I didn't! My weird temperature kept me alive inside its stomach for a while, then Baphomet appeared and saved me."

The impassive male suddenly frowned. "The… the guy from your dreams?"

Juno nodded, bemused. "Yeah, him. He's here with Hange. See – I'm not crazy!"

Mike studied her with a furrowed brow and then said, "When I'm better, I would like to meet him. Then I'll decide my opinion on your mental state."

"Thanks, bud." Juno deadpanned.

A calm silence fell between the two. They kept eye contact, seemingly content with knowing that they were both there and alive – breathing, seeing, living.

After a few seconds, Mike said softly, "We made it."

Juno gave a small, relieved chuckle.

* * *

It had taken him a short while to catch up to the squad who had left just before but being a smaller person, Levi was light on the steeds back. The soldier he was particularly after was located near a river bank during a short travel break. He met up with the soldier and handed her _two_ messages and _two_ very particular sets of instructions.

"You'll find him lurking around the south-side entrance. He looks like Mike but with red hair, only better looking," Levi muttered to the younger soldier. "Give him this note and then scram. Make sure you are dressed in civvie's as well, otherwise they may feel the need to rough you up if they notice you're a soldier."

"Yes, sir!" The soldier placed the first note in her pocket. "And the second?"

"To Four-Eyes," he placed the note in her quaint hand. "Make sure she understands that we may be gone for some time, depending on our intel and unexpected activities. Once we secure a safe location, I'll send up my details so she can get in contact."

"Got it, sir." The soldier nodded sternly, shoving the letter into a different pocket. They turned suddenly, readying their horse.

"Oh, and Braus?" Levi began, prompting the woman to look over her shoulder. "Make sure Onion Head and Horse Face don't find out – I know those brats have zero self-control and the latter is in love with her."

Sasha gave a salute and took off in the other direction, barely batting an eye at the last bit of information.

Levi watched her for a moment, mulling over his decision in having the infamous Potato Girl hold on to an important note or two. It only made sense to trust the young soldier as she was a key reason for Juno escaping their previous and supposedly temporary holding area. Had Sasha not left a saddled steed for Juno, she likely wouldn't be here.

The ride back to the temporary base was quick and soon, Levi was making his way to their mess hall.

He found Juno seated by herself, eyeing the bowl of soup. Upon seeing him, her face brightened and she gave a warm, welcoming smile. Levi absorbed her content expression, feeling his own chest swell at the sight of her. Although, he didn't miss the faint shadows still lurking below her eyes.

"Eat," he instructed as he sat down next to her. "You're still not fully healed."

Juno pursed her lips, staring at him. "I'm just tired."

Levi remained indifferent, staring at her with an expression she couldn't exactly describe. "In less than forty-eight hours, we are going to a place that only has week old bread and broth soup. That's it."

Juno frowned, lowering her gaze back to the spoon she was holding.

" _Eat_."

Silently, she began to slurp at her vegetable soup. After a few mouthfuls, she took her small bread roll and ripped a piece off, dipping it into the soup and nibbling onto it thoughtfully. Levi grasped his steaming tea in his hands, staring into nothing in particular.

"Forty-eight hours," Juno mumbled to herself. "Do I need to prepare somehow?"

Levi shook his head. "No, just wear sturdy clothes and shoes – especially shoes. I'll have someone grab you proper boots."

"Is there anything I need to know?"

The older male broke his stare and met her curious expression. It was a valid question, Levi decided, as she would be mingling in a world most people would never see. Taking another sip of his tea, Levi began, "The air is stale and rank with human stench. The running water is contaminated – only drink water that is processed from above, not if it has touched the ground. The streets are full of stalls, markets and homeless people – I know you can't control yourself, but you have no choice but to ignore them."

She furrowed her brow, questioning on her face.

"They are not helpless," Levi said sternly. "If you were born and raised there, you probably came out with a shiv tucked in your sleeve and a chip on your shoulder. It's all an act – _they aren't helpless._ The moment you show them sympathy, they will rip you apart."

"I should listen to you, hey," Juno said, receiving a stern raise of a brow in response. She took another nibble of her bread and said, "Do you have someone we can correspond with?"

Levi looked away and down into the murky shade of his tea. "Yes, I have sent him orders. If he is anything like I remember, he will meet us at my instructed location with the information I asked for."

"Do you think we can do this quickly?" She questioned.

Levi glanced at Juno, curious at the odd question.

"I only ask because of what is happening above ground," she added quickly. "Our friends might need us."

He mulled over her explanation, contemplating his response. After a short moment, the older male said, "It could be days… Provided that my connection is on point, I suspect we will need to infiltrate the desired location. This means," Levi paused, blinking slowly and almost painstakingly continued, "this means you will likely need to be on the panel and me as a buyer."

She was quiet, staring at him thoughtfully. Then, as if the information simmered into her, Juno said, "Okay. I need to pretend to be part of the people who were either kidnapped or willingly sold off to be put into the bidding, right?"

"Yes."

"Does this mean I'll need to get myself into a position to get kidnapped?"

" _Yes_."

"Okay, cool," Juno nodded, indicating she was fine. Levi frowned angrily as she continued, "I can do that. Did you ask to go to the top?"

"Top?"

"Yeah, like the premium meat?" Juno used her hands in an expressive matter, then placing her fingers under her chin and winking. "I'm guessing this will be a mix of prostitutes, escorts, slaves and similar – so if I want to get snagged by the boss, the runner of this entire organization, I need to be with the premium meat."

Levi was gritting his teeth, staring at her with thinned orbs. What the hell was she on about? Why was she entirely okay with this? Juno scooped more soup into her mouth, lowering her attention away from him as she ate. Levi could feel his hands shaking, deciding to pull his fingertips away from his tea cup.

The very thought of her standing on a podium with a bunch of women, a spectacle of meat for a hoard of men, made his blood boil beyond any temperate Juno had ever achieved. From his understanding, the women were brought out based on groups – something like class, beauty, skills and similar. Levi had never seen it happen but had heard stories from fellow acquaintances.

Biddings occurred for a couple of hours and in most cases, the women, girls or children who had been identified as 'premium', would be shuffled into another room where the wealthy would bid away.

And what bothered Levi most about what Juno had mentioned and his prior knowledge of the industry was that Juno was **_right_** **.**

"Juno," he mumbled through gritted teeth. She turned her gaze to him, her moving slightly to face him. Levi clenched his jaw once more and then out a sharp breath of air, "As much as I don't want to admit this, you will likely have to do exactly that."

The woman nodded, sensing the tension radiating off his very being.

"That said," Levi continued, deciding his hands were okay to lift his tea once more. "It's possible that I may not be able to be there with you – especially because those men know who I am."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." She shrugged, returning to her meal.

And although her response had mildly shocked him, Levi was certain that whatever occurred in the next few days would forever change the woman.

Juno was different but the older male couldn't exactly explain how. The younger woman had always been friendly, quirky at times and somewhat aloof in the cultural differences. Juno was a fast learner with a keen awareness for detail, changes in her surroundings and what he could only describe as a mild, primal and animalistic sense.

But as she greeted Pati, who sat down across from them – a daring move, Levi observed – Juno was radiating something below her skin, something that was inhuman. The way she grasped her spoon, lightly yet with entire control, graceful and attentive, skin touching the metal just enough to obtain the item yet not smother it. Her movements as she shifted her weight, moving the foot she was sitting under due to 'pins-and-needles', something Levi simply had not heard of until meeting her, to place her leg back under the table – fluid, precise, acutely accurate.

Levi wasn't entirely sure, _yet_.

But Juno was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

* * *

Braus slammed the note down on the desk, gasping wildly for air. She threw her hood back, tilting her head up and closing her eyes tight, weary and exhausted.

Hange frowned at the younger woman. "Sasha, why are you puffing so much? There's only one flight of stairs between here and where you were stationed."

Sasha huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "I know, Squad Leader Hange – but I fell asleep and forgot I needed to give you this from Captain Levi!"

Hange blinked, cautiously pulling the note from under the huffing females hand. "Levi? When did you see Levi?"

"He caught up to us and ambushed me while I was returning from using the bathroom," Sasha added, pacing once or twice. "Said I needed to give you this urgently."

"This is for a Harl –"

"Ah! Wrong one!" Sasha snatched the note from Hange and thrusted another into the startled womans hand. "This one – sorry, Hanji!"

The woman sank away from Sasha, blinking a few times before opening the note and quickly scanning the words. Her expression moved from curious to clearly annoyed. Taking a deep breath, she lowered the note and said loudly, "That little shit!"

Sasha backed away, keeping her gaze firmly on the annoyed woman.

Hange stood, beginning a quick pace from side to side. "He knew we would likely need to return back to base. He made sure this would only get to me when we were too far!"

"S-Squad Leader, I'm not sure what you're –"

Hange lowered her chin, a shadow falling over her face as she pinched the bridge of her nose and muttered, "Levi and Juno are going to The Underground so Juno can exact revenge on the main body who runs human trafficking."

Sasha paled with each word. Then loudly said, "Squad Leader Hange, I'm so sorry! I would have said something earlier but I d-didn't want to overstep my boundaries by reading the private message!"

Hange crumpled the paper, took another deep breath then said, "Sasha, it isn't your fault. I'm just upset because the issues at hand prevent me from helping Juno."

Sasha nodded slowly, seeing the conflict in her superiors' eyes. "I understand, Hanji. I truly believe that Juno will be fine. She's with Captain Levi and he wouldn't allow anything to happen to her."

Hange smirked, "You mean that _Levi_ will be fine."

Sasha frowned in confusion. "Hange, I'm not - ?"

"Ah, Hange – are we okay to have a quick chat?" Baphomet asked, quietly entering the room. Both women were startled by his sudden presence, albeit somewhat expecting it now that the man made no sound at all.

"Squad Leader," Sasha nodded and then turned to Baphomet. "Uh, Baphomet, sir?"

Baphomet chuckled, closing the door behind the young woman.

Taking a seat across from Hange, the deity crossed one leg over the other and said casually, "So the youngling is going to retrieve her revenge, yes?"

Hange raised a brow. "You knew this or…?"

"I was eaves dropping."

"Oh. Well, yes – and I am wondering if her sudden need for blood is because of you?" Hange pursed her lips, folding her arms over her chest. Baphomet eyed the woman, raking every detail of her face, neck and collar bones. Hange shifted ever so slightly, trying her best to remain stoic.

"Stop it and answer me!" She suddenly whined.

Baphomet chuckled lightly. "The confidence she now has, yes, this is my doing. Her decision to right the wrong doings that befell her? Entirely Juno."

Hange tapped her foot, staring intently at Baphomet before asking in a worrisome tone, "Should I be concerned?"

"No."

"Will they be fine?"

"I am unsure."

"Will they get hurt?"

"I cannot answer that either."

"Then why are you so okay with this?" Hange snapped, crossing her arms once more and glaring at Baphomet. "You made such a scene about her being taken and then eaten by a titan yet you're entirely fine that she's running off to The Underground. It makes no sense!"

Baphomet smiled coyly at Hange, leaning forward in his seat and saying in a rumble, "I was angry that Juno was alone. I have no concerns in what they do together, provided they do not get separated."

Hange maintained her hot stare for a second longer before blinking several times and saying, "You mean to tell me that they are at their best when they are together?"

"There are two sides to a coin, my dear," Baphomet said lightly, smiling. Hange's lip quirked at the sight. He looked so similar to Levi that is was odd seeing the man smile. "Where there is the moon, there is the sun. Where there is shadow, there is light. Do you understand?"

"Together they are unstoppable," Hange whispered. Then with a sigh of relief, she added, "Well, that's good to know."

Baphomet chuckled.

"You still can't tell me how they're gonna save the world, can you?" Hange asked hopefully.

"No, my dear."

* * *

Sasha stirred quickly through the barracks and towards an alley way she never imagined herself moving through. Although there was still some light, the stalls and general vicinity was gradually closing for the end of business day. It was a relatively cool evening, so the brunette pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

There were many free roads to choose from but Braus was acutely aware of unsavory persons located in particular areas. The Scout's rarely travelled roads that proved to be too risky – what was the point of gearing up to _scout_ when you took a road notoriously known for bandits?

But as the young woman darted quickly down another road, she wondered if this would be the right decision for her friend.

Sasha had felt more or less, an outsider, for most of their earlier years. It was clear she had a rough accent, spoke rather crass when she wasn't paying attention to what was coming out of her mouth and at times, was more creature than young lady. It brought the woman into bouts of insecurity, which her closest friend Connie swore was nothing to worry about. Connie had been by her side through thick and thin, a pairing seemingly unexpected yet perfectly conjoined, someone had once coined them as 'Springles'.

Sasha didn't understand the nickname but shrugged none the less.

But as the woman of the forest tried hard to fit into what she thought was the generic, respectable human, an even more odd person arrived.

Sasha immediately noticed that Juno was unique.

She noticed beyond the honey skin, large, almond-shaped eyes or the way men, no, everyone seemed to drift towards her.

Juno was unique because she did not care what other people thought about her.

The tanned female said and did what she wanted – of course, with reason. Sasha never saw her do anything deemed illegal or provocative, yet she was certain it was simply her character at most.

Maybe Sasha was drawn to Juno for the same reason everyone else was – she was foreign.

 _Or_ , the younger woman mulled lightly as she skipped quickly across cobble stone and dodged what she assumed was a rotting animal, _or it's because I found someone like me… someone different. Different in so many ways._

At some point, Sasha stopped trying to speak eloquently. Instead, her words were natural and invoking mannerisms which came naturally to her. If Juno was proud of her weird and wacky personality, then so was Sasha!

The brunette paused, leaning against a brick wall and sighing.

 _Juno is a smart woman_ , she swallowed hard, gaze lifting to the gate. A few men lazily hung around the south-side entrance, drinking god-knows-what and smoking something she knew was not legal. _If getting revenge brings her peace, then so be it._

Stepping from the shadows, Sasha lowered her hood and thanked the gods she had her bow and quiver nestled silently underneath. Strapped to her leg was a large hunting knife, yet she hoped she wouldn't need to get close enough to use it.

"E-excuse me, sir," Sasha began, standing stiffly a few feet away from the nearest male.

Their laughter and loud discussion ceased immediately and several sets of eyes fell upon the slim woman. Sasha blinked several times, shifting her weight and then said in a slightly louder voice, "I- I have a note for a Harley! Can someone please direct me to him?"

"Harley?" A scoundrel of a male repeated, spitting on the ground. "Who's asking?"

"A Levi Ackerman," Sasha replied sternly, deciding she wasn't going to allow a group of worthless men make her feel nervous. "A message from Levi to Harley. Where is he?"

"Now, now, angel-face," another man crooned, sneering at the woman and lifting his mug up to his mouth. Sasha twitched, sensing the tension in the air thickening. "How 'bouts you hang with us for a bit then we bring you to Harl's – what the –"

A sharp whistle strung through the air, followed by a loud _thunk_. The man gawked wildly at Sasha, unable to move.

Sasha stood square, bow and a second arrow held at aim towards the mans face. The arrow which had sung beautifully, was deeply seated within the mug. The liquid spilled from the hole and onto his legs.

Had the mug not been there, the arrow would have surely pierced through his chest and directly into an organ.

"The first was a warning," Sasha growled, eyes thinned to slits. "Now where is Harley?"

"Gentlemen, that is no way to treat a woman," a slither of a voice came from the darkness. Sasha went into full alert, searching for the owner. "All you had to do was let me know someone was here, sent by my old friend."

Stepping from the darkness was a tall, _very tall_ , man. Standing at least 6 ft 7, the broad human loomed over the other men. Dressed in clean however plain, trousers and a long-sleeved shirt, the male walked around the man with the arrow in the mug, too frightened to move.

Sasha followed the stranger like a cat on its prey, gradually tilting her head and aiming further up as he approached her. Broad shoulders, strawberry blond hair, cornflower eyes and cheek bones set high and sharp. Lips pulled into a smirk, surrounded by a dusting of three-day old facial hair.

"Anyone who's a friend of Levi is a friend of mine," the suspected Harley gloated then sniffed lightly. "Now, I believe you have a note for me?"

 _He… does look like Mike_ , Sasha squinted at the man then lowered her bow. "How do I know you're Harley?"

"Levi Ackerman, Captain of the Scout's and Humanitys Strongest, about yay-high and a temper just as short?" 'Harley' joked, holding his hand at the suggested height. Sasha frowned, still skeptical. "Okay, I see you still aren't sure. Ask me something."

"What?"

"Ask me something to confirm I am in fact, Harley," the man rose a brow. "I promise I can answer it."

Sasha rolled onto her heels, still very much hesitant and unsure whether she wanted to run away or engage further. Based on her current circumstances, she was standing at a safe distance and had the ability to bail if needed.

"Who did Levi arrive with?" Sasha blurted.

'Harley' smiled knowingly. "Nice, quite a good question to ask. Considering he rarely shares information with anyone, I assume he either told you directly or its second-hand information from a person he is deeply involved with."

Sasha remained tight lipped, possibly unsure of the correct answer herself. She had heard Juno talking to Hange at meals, something about a young girl and a teen boy, similar in age to Levi, all three arriving above land. But Sasha could not remember their names.

"Well?" She asked, egging the much taller male to speak.

Harley smiled softly, eyes glinting with the soft glow of burning embers. "Levi and his hoodlums used to run a fairly strict and powerful sector back in the day. The brat was stupidly quick – physically and mentally – and somehow acquired a blond boy and a red-haired girl. His male friend seemed good natured and did most of the talking, dotting the I's and swiping his t's before sending the proposed job to Levi for final confirmation. The girl was just that, a girl, but she was sweet, caring and looked up to Levi. The three were glued to the hip and always had each other's back. And Levi was just as caring to them, although weirdly silent. He provided a roof for the trio and word on the street, an incredibly frightening cleaning schedule," Harley gazed upwards, studying the blanket of darkening colours. He then added in a soft tone, "If it's true – what happened to Isobel and Farlan – I hope their souls rest in peace."

Sasha lowered her bow and thrust the letter towards Harley. Harley gently removed it from her fingers as he said, "Are you sure you don't want to ask me anything else?"

Sasha pursed her lips then released her grip, "No, because that's the Captain I know."

It was true.

Sasha did not know Levi's past or history in detail, but she had seen the way he interacted with the people he cared for.

When it came to Hange, he was stern and somewhat dramatically tired of her elevated energy but Levi would always listen to the mad woman, take on board her suggestions and confirmed information and trusted her solutions. His soldiers were treated in a similar fashion, albeit the crazy and death-inducing training regimes he forced upon them, he made sure they were well, healthy and to the very best Levi could achieve, functioning at a manageable level of mental stability.

Levi had known Erwin for just as long as Hange and although there was no real obligation for the Captain to listen to Erwin, he did so without question (most of the time). Erwin had provided Levi with a means of opportunity, education and fresh air. The origin of his arrival above ground were sour from what Sasha had heard but she could see that Levi was grateful for the chance to live.

But the epitome of Levi's care and devotion went to Juno.

Sasha and others had watched his awkward behaviour begin as irritation, then to interest, slowly into possessiveness and finally, calm and serenity. He never displayed a sense of obsession or unnerving need, but rather Levi had found a means to calm the beast inside of him.

Or at least someone who was worth the challenge.

"Hm, I see," Harley mumbled, lowering the note and thoughtfully staring at the ground. "His tone hasn't changed."

Sasha scoffed.

"Let Levi know that I will meet him shortly with the information he has requested," Mortimer said with a grin. "I'm looking forward to a bit of action. The Underground has been so boring without him."

The brunette departed quickly, feeling a little excited by her encounter with the giant man. Based on the scoundrels seated outside the gate, she was half expecting someone just as awful but upon meeting Harley, Sasha was pleased to know Levi didn't roll with just vermin.

The roads were quieter than before, alleyways darker than prior and the evening sounds dulling to a mild hum. Sasha skirted around a thin walkway, acutely aware of how deathly still everything was.

Only to be a moment too late.

Cool metal pressed against her neck, a thin yet shapely form snug against her back. Sasha grunted in response, frozen in her spot as the assailant brought their mouth close to her ear.

"I won't hurt you if you promise you'll answer my questions truthfully," the deep, female voice declared. "I will release you immediately after."

Sasha could feel the woman behind her was mildly shorter but not by a lot. Her form was lean, likely a soldier. Her grip around her waist was too strong to be some random city folk. And her accent, it was very familiar.

"Okay," Sasha mumbled. "I'll answer."

The woman suddenly released the brunette, allowing for Sasha to step away and draw her hunting knife. The woman seemed entirely unfazed by the action, a blank face staring at her with zero response.

"You can try," the woman said with what Sasha could only describe as boredom. "Go ahead, Potato Girl."

At the sound of her nickname – sometimes used in endearment but mainly out of chastising – Sasha lowered her knife and frowned. "Who are you?" She questioned.

The woman stepped forward, lowering her hood.

Sasha gasped, followed by withholding the urge to scoff and maybe even try to hit the woman. At the sight of her face and knowledge of what this woman had done, she was tempted to give her a right go. Only that Sasha knew she would likely get thrown down within seconds.

"I want to help Juno and Levi," she announced, tone still lowered and leveled. "I have done nothing but stay true to the cause. I have followed every rule, almost every order and given my life to more than one regiment."

Sasha gripped her knife tightly. Although they stood a safe distance from one another and the woman now seemed completely complacent, Sasha wasn't going to risk another attack. But she was willing to hear her out – the woman was, after all, one of the best.

"I heard the conversation between Levi and Juno. I saw what Levi wrote and followed him when he gave you the note," the woman continued, her tone shifting to one of a plea. "I know I did him wrong. I did my superior wrong – entirely wrong. And I suppose I'm not upset about that but more so that if Mike found out what I did in better detail, I don't think he could forgive me."

"You want to make amends with your old boyfriend?" Sasha blinked several times.

"I want to do the right thing," Pati stepped into the dim lighting, brow furrowing as she stared intently at Sasha. "I owe it to Levi. I owe it to _Mike_. Let me help."

"That's nice," Sasha cooed, rubbing her head awkwardly. "I know you won the women's wrestling league six years in a row, so I guess I have no choice, hey?"

"It was seven," Pati said with a smirk. "We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! How are we all?**

 **I'm a little late for this update thanks to life - who would think my OCD cleaning problem would chew up so much time now that I've moved out. I suppose it doesn't help when your partner isn't quite as pedantic about cleaning. Ha.**

 **I hope this still keeps you all excited! I feel like it is dragging on a little but I wanted to fill a space where Levi was just... injured. Some real awesome stuff is about to happen - gah, don't spoil it, Soosh!**

 **Other: How cute was the Historia punch and Levi smile. I know it wasn't the same as the manga - I mean, we never saw him shirtless (WHHHHYYYYY), but Historia and Levi were adorbs!**

 **Big love to everyone and please do leave me a review - it feeds the gremlins in me.**


	31. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

Juno sat idly by Levi. Their day had seemed nothing short of interesting. The older male had compiled a rough sketch of The Underground, strict lines creating roads and alleys, buildings and dirty, little water beds.

The senior soldier spent the better half of the morning discussing what Juno was not allowed to do – which meant she was to sit and patiently listen for almost four hours. The Underground dynamic could only be described as extreme – don't make eye contact, don't suggest you want to speak with someone, keep your head down, don't allow your hood to slip, make sure you're not too clean, make sure you certainly not too dirty, amongst many other instructions.

The most important was to stick by his side.

"Even with your changes, I need you to stick by me," Levi concluded his long-winded session, taking a sharp intake of air and meeting her stare. "I have experience from growing up down there, Juno, but I have no idea what it's like now."

"Seems like you've taken a rant-leaf from Hanji's book," Juno jested, resting her chin on her hands. "Whatever the cause, my mother came from a poverty-stricken area. I didn't grow up there but I have visited several times. I should be okay."

"Juno – visiting a place twice verses living there –"

"Shh," Juno stood, placing a reassuring hand on top of war-torn knuckles. She ran her smooth fingers tips on small scars and years-worth of calluses. "I'm not like before. Trust me, please."

Levi pursed his lips, stoic expression shifting slightly. "That's what I'm concerned about. I would estimate over fifty-thousand call The Underground home, Juno. I'm making no assumptions that something could go wrong, but there is a high chance when you're dealing with scum – something _will_ go wrong."

 _And you'll stand out…_

Juno nodded softly, a barely noticeable movement. Removing her hand from his, invoking a frown from the male, she suddenly said, "Hit me."

Levi stared at her then scoffed. "What?"

"I said hit me."

Levi sniggered. "I'm not going to hit you."

"Fine."

The brunette struck forward without indicating her motive, forcing Levi to dodge to the left with eyes as wide as saucers. The woman grinned, turning half way to strike once more. Levi gasped, gritting his teeth and blocking her second attack.

His forearms shifted with the sudden strain of her hit, his narrowed eyes meeting her excited orbs. Levi grunted.

Juno had moved so quickly that he had almost missed the chance to defend.

Her impact was also significantly harder than what he was used to or anticipated, thus resulting in what Levi would describe as the smallest flinch he had ever given.

Without a second thought, Levi pulled his body inwards, lowered his torso and flung a leg directly towards the brunettes' head in a lightning fast round-house kick.

Levi was overall fantastic at both close and far combat. He knew how to use a multitude of weapons, could manufacture random items as a means of defense and did not shy away from fighting to the death. But the one talent Levi excelled in was his ability to kick-box. If his darling partner wanted to make a point, she would have to either block or attack against a kick he was certain would hit her.

Juno slid down, her hair following behind her in a wave of chocolate strands. Levi's eyes widened once more with awe as his calf met the last wisps of her long locks as the brunette slithered below him, swinging around his body as he ascended once more. Movements like a wild cat, Juno crawled up his side and wrapped her own legs around his torso as he brought himself upwards.

With a surprised grunt, Levi was now nose to nose with the grinning woman. Her legs tightly secured around his waist, arms hugging around his neck loosely and hair slightly messy yet mostly alluring in a bundle around her shoulders.

Juno blinked at him before planting a quick kiss on his nose.

Levi scowled. "You've made your point. But my rule still stands, Monroe."

The woman in question smiled triumphantly then her brows furrowed, eyes darting to peer over his shoulder. Levi frowned at the sudden tense of her body.

The door slowly clicked open and a familiar presence entered the room.

"Oh dear, I would not have thought either of you to be exhibition-"

"Hi Baph," Juno interrupted, dropped from Levi's waist and giving a polite smile to the Elder giving an amused grin at them. Levi's frown increased as Juno added, "It's only been about two days – why are you back already?"

Baph sighed. He entered the small study and took the seat directly from the pair. With flippant hand movements, the demi-beast said, "The crass woman has left with the angry, screaming young male after the Colossal took down almost the entire squadron. It appears there is up to four titan carriers on the loose."

Juno gaped at the man. "I'm sorry – but what?!"

"Was anyone hurt?" Levi asked, now standing by Juno.

"Hange Zoe is under care. She has devised a plan, however with injuries I do not believe they will be leaving any time soon. With so few of your regiment available, they will have to leave in several days."

"Sasha, Connie, the others?"

Baph shook his head. "The wildling was no where to be seen. The boy, I do not know, and others are okay, burnt and bruised but okay. I believe it has been determined that both Reiner and Berthold are the two culprits."

Juno let a small whimper slip from her mouth. "I… knew of the speculated suspects. I had heard them discussing it. I'm sad it was true."

Levi suddenly stepped in front of Baph and snapped, "Why didn't you help?"

Baph stared at Levi, tired, then said slowly, "Levi, do you remember when I explained I cannot release my power?"

They stood in silence. The brunette grasped one of her arms and peered at the ground. Levi stared harshly at Baphomet, silently fuming over the beasts reluctance to help his own ill doings.

It drove the younger males mind into a spiral knowing that the older man was capable of ending everything right now, yet Baphomet was more concerned over his pride. Levi was certain that the beast was able to control his power, otherwise how was he able to maintain his human appearance for so long?

"Baphomet, we are going to The Underground," Juno said hesitantly. "I'm going to finish off the group of people who hurt me."

Levi had let a small gasp of air slip from his lips, suddenly turning to look at the female. He had not thought of letting anyone else know but he certainly did not expect Juno to just blurt it out into the open, even if it was just to mythical being sitting across from them.

"I see," he mulled gently, placing a perfectly long finger on his chin. "Are you traveling alone –"

Juno started, gaze lifting as the door flung open.

"Getting real sick of people storming in without knocking," Levi growled as two women entered the room. The first to reach them was Pati, closely followed by Sasha who was gasping wildly. "You think you're so far above us that you don't know how to fuckin' knock, soldier?"

Pati pursed her lips, shifting her gaze to Juno.

"So – sorry, Captain – I couldn't stop her – too fast!" Sasha gasped, reeling as she rested her weight against the desk.

"Juno Monroe, I wish to make amends with you," Pati declared, keeping her sight heavy on the female. "I understand that you will be undertaking an important personal mission to eradicate the vermin who run the human trafficking and sex slave industry in the lower city. I will accompany you, protect you and assist in completing this task so that my slate is washed clean."

Three sets of eyes stared curiously at the female.

Then with a faint shrug, Juno said, "Okay."

" _What_?" Levi snapped loudly, turning abruptly to glare at Juno. "Pati can't come with us! She's needed above ground and let's not forget that she will likely run off to be with Mike the moment he's well enough to leave the hospital."

Juno's expression softened and she reassured the fuming male, "Pati is a highly skilled woman, I think that's obvious. She would prove to be very helpful during this time. But let me make it clear – you don't owe me anything, Pati."

"Except her fuckin' life –"

"And you must only do this of your own free will," Juno continued, stepping between Levi and Pati. "Just know that I am not expecting this."

Pati stared at Juno, a wash of admiration flitting over her as the smaller female gave a small smile.

"Why are you so nice to me after what I did?" Pati asked with a broken voice, her face crumbling. "I'm so ashamed because I froze and… I saw Mike."

Juno gave a gentle squeeze of Pati's arm, "Because I also would have done the same for Levi."

An understanding washed over the pair, Pati even daring to smile in response after a quick sniffle.

The serenity lasted only a moment until Levi hissed, "I'm not going out of my way to keep an eye on her. She's grown woman."

Juno turned slowly, meeting Levi's narrowed stare with an equally, if not more annoyed glance. "Levi, you need to stop treating me like _I'm_ not grown," she began in a fast yet hushed tone threatening to become louder. Sasha shifted uncomfortably behind them and Pati took a step back. "No, I'm not as experienced as you. Yes, I have plenty to learn. But I need to take them down on my _own_ , at the last moment. Please treat me like the woman I am."

Levi remained like stone, arms crossed and narrowing in on the now defiant woman he viewed as his other half. Juno was just as still, her eyes slits and focused on him. Levi shifted, unexpectedly moved by just how stoic she appeared.

Stance focused, staring at him with flaming orbs that refused to bow down.

He had known her to be stubborn at times but as Juno stood in front of him, strong and willful, it wasn't defiance he was looking at it.

Juno truly believed her cause.

"Tch," it slipped from his lips as his stare raked quickly over her features, darting sinfully down her neck and returning to her eyes. The woman reeked of everything he desired but most importantly, passion for the cause she desired. "Fine. But only because you're so freakin' attractive _and_ I respect you."

Juno relaxed, slipping into a slight hip jut and a smirk. "Thank you and thank you."

Sasha let out a sigh of relief and Pati frowned, perplexed by how the pair functioned. Sending a questioning glance at Sasha, the younger female shrugged, indicating with a raise of her brows that this was them and it was entirely normal.

"Did you see him, Braus?" Levi suddenly asked, moving towards the point of his attention.

Sasha began relaying her eventful evening to her Captain, answering questions and providing insightful information that she deemed would benefit the trio. It didn't take long for the brunette to finish her speech, relaxing once more as Juno rubbed her back thoughtfully and almost like a proud mother.

"Captain Levi, sir, where does this leave me now?" Sasha asked as he sat back in silence. "Do I go back to Squad Leader Hange or… stay here with Juno?"

The gentle rubbing on her shoulder came to a deafening pause as several pairs of eyes fell upon the male. Levi lifted his gaze, pulling himself from whatever thoughts were consuming his mind and then said steadily, "You are needed with your Squad."

"Oh," her gaze fell, nodding and taking on her respective stance. "Yes, Captain."

"There are many battles to be had, Braus," Levi continued. "Our battle only requires a few of us. If what we believe is true, then you are needed with the others. They need as many soldiers as possible for what could only become a War."

Her shoulders had become square once more as she nodded diligently. Juno smiled encouraging at Sasha, adding, "We'll be gone four days max, okay?"

And as Sasha quickly left the room to prepare for her speedy travel back to her team mates, Juno and Pati sat down with the Captain and began their immediate plan of attack. There was much to consider – their approach into The Underground, correspondence with Levi's old friend, where they would be staying, how they would manage to get all the ring-runners in one location and frighteningly at the edge of Levi's mind, how they would get as many _innocent people_ away from the area before Juno inducted her revenge.

* * *

It was an odd situation, a somewhat prickly vibration in the air as I watched Levi meticulously check both our packs, folding several pieces of clothing and re-packing them again. It was a routine, a method of reassurance for the seasoned man. In some ways, possibly even a mantra.

When he was satisfied with the items he had secured, thoroughly checked and packed neatly into our saddle bags, Levi moved over to the weapons which lay out on a long, wooden table.

I pulled the laces tightly around my ankle. They were thick, woven threads, clearly too long for my shoes. The boots had been taken from another soldier who had replaced the laces at some point with what I could only confirm as a type of thicken, vine rope. The boots themselves were made from old, yet study leather. A heavy base, built to withstand sharp terrains and long travel, with the shoe itself extending up until mid-calf. This was where I wove the laces several times around my calf and settled with a knot in the front.

Gone were the usual white trousers and Levi had arranged for us to wear neutral grey, thick traveling pants. His own pair seemed to fit snug, comfortably. My pair sat a little baggy around my waist, thighs and back side – something I assumed Levi had contemplated as he tried to down-play my figure.

"People aren't healthy down there, Juno," he said non-nonchalantly only an hour before. "No one has a full figure. Everyone is skin and bones. The moment they realise you got arse to grab, I'm probably going to have to cut off some hands."

His statement had come out as both Pati and I were dressing into our gear, unabashed and unbothered by the presence of one another. Pati had frowned at his comment, pulling her similar trousers up and over her hips. Gazing from her own which sat comfortably fitted to her figure, to my pair, which sat fitted yet loose, the woman shook her head and continued dressing.

I slipped the glove over my recently cut hand.

The cut itself had healed a great deal, somewhere along the line of when Baphomet had transferred energy into my body. But the item was something I thought as insanely sentimental, something given to me from my cherished other. Even though I didn't need it, I was going to wear it in honor of both Levi and Isobel.

Pati huffed, eyeing the variety of shot guns, pocket knives, butterfly knives, 3DMG gear and blades. "What makes you think we can slip down there with all of this?" She crossed her arms, lifting an unconvinced stare to Levi who had just tied off his combats boots.

"Tch, it really has been so long since you've done actual work as a soldier," his comment had been monotone yet purely sharp. "Take what you need. The rest we can get down stairs. I highly suggest you take your 3DMG at the very least."

"We can still use it even though it's below ground?" I asked with interest.

Levi nodded. "Before I was forcibly made to join the Scouts, we had stolen a few of these and used them to move between the buildings. It's an actual city, Juno."

I suppose it had been a stupid question, but I honestly was unsure of what to expect.

As I secured my black cloak around my shoulders and silently bid farewell to the temporary base, I trailed quietly behind Levi and Pati as they moved quickly in the cool, early morning air. According to Levi, it would take us less than an hour to get to the allocated entrance to meet his accomplice.

But with the sun slowly making its way into the night air, we needed to move at a light jog to ensure we made it back to darkness before the sun hit the roof tops of the small, busy town. As we moved through the more dingy and dank areas of Ermich, the city alleyways became narrower, the faces that hid in these areas became thinner and the air became heavier. We darted under buildings and balconies which seemed to stack upon one another, the sky quickly disappearing until suddenly, we hit a small bank.

"I am not wading through this shit," Pati hissed, the first words to reach my ears after leaving the base. "I can literally see human feces."

Levi spun quickly, incredulously staring at her with disgust. "I'm not a fucking animal, brat," he spat harshly, tone dropping after learning that Pati had assumed he would let them enter the water. "There is a dingy boat just over there. You see that lantern on the other side?"

The bank had an odd, dense mist that wafted above the still, putrid water. It wasn't early morning fog or mist from rain the night before. It was chemical, biological and god-knows-what waste. But through the weird, heavy scent, flickered a lantern on the other side.

"How do you know it's them?" I asked, more so to received reassurance than not believing him.

"Because Harley is the only person who has access to this entrance," Levi explained as he dropped his pack into the boat and dragged it over to the other two. "I won't extend on what he actually does, but he delivers particular items to the above ground. He also contributes to some political finances through his business."

"So, drugs?" I deadpanned, dropping my own pack into the boat and taking Levi's hand for balance.

"I didn't say that," he growled before abruptly taking Pati's bag and allowing the woman to follow behind me. "The less you know, the better."

"Drugs it is, then," Pati scoffed, sitting down and gripping the edges as the boat swayed with Levi's weight. "How can we trust this Harley?"

"I saved his daughter," Levi mumbled, lifting the oar and giving one big paddle into the thick liquid. "He owes me for the rest of his life."

It immediately peaked my interest and I peered over my shoulder at him and asked, "What happened?"

"Now isn't a good time –"

"I want to know, too," Pati huffed. "If we are going to work with criminals, I need the good stuff. How did it happen?"

I could feel the scowl he was sending in my direction. Levi had been tense since the evening before, clearly heavily concerned about our move into The Underground. I didn't blame him – he knew what we were about to face. Me? I had no idea, aside from the fleeting information he provided to me.

He seemed to let the moment pass and said in quick succession, "I did odd jobs for him, nothing serious. One day I caught wind that one of his clients was stalling a payment, so I had offered to finish him for a solid amount of cash. Harley declined, admitting that he was not into that sort of 'business'. Low and behold, two days later the client abducts Harley's daughter and threatens to kill her if Harley doesn't erase his current debt," Levi sighed, gently putting the oar back into the water. "Harley accepts my offer and I retrieve his daughter within twenty-four hours."

"I'm assuming you didn't take the gold if he owes you?" Pati speculated.

"I was inducted into the Scouts three days later. I didn't get a chance."

The boat swayed gently with each push of the paddle. Peering over my shoulder, I asked, "Did you kill him?"

Levi paused, the oar half set in the water. His grip tightened his silver eyes met my own, brow furrowed as he considered my question. The boat softly halted and Levi mumbled, "We're here."

"And finally!" A cherry rumble resonated from the darkness of the tunnel.

Levi had already removed himself from the boat, grunting angrily as he had no choice but to allow the foul liquid to touch his boots. He quickly removed himself from the deeper waste and moved to the front of the boat, gripping the tapered end and pulling it up the slippery pebbles until we were both able to step onto the rocky shore.

Lifting the lantern to draw light, a burly man grinned happily towards us.

"Levi! So good to see you," he stepped towards us, fondly placing his large hand on Levi's shoulder. "I see you haven't changed much in twenty years."

My eyes widened, "Twenty years?"

The sound of my voice and the soft shuffle of Pati collecting our packs and dropping mine by my feet, drew the large man to turn his glimmering eyes towards me.

"My, my, Levi. I wonder why you would bring –"

"That's enough, Harley," Levi snarled lightly, looking up at the large male. He eyed him, testing his authority. Harley frowned, immediately downtrodden that his friend was so hostile. Levi sized him for a moment longer before relaxing just a fraction and thrusting his hand out. "Thank you for helping us."

Harley chuckled warm and loud before grabbing the alabaster hand and shaking it thoroughly with glee. "You know I would do anything after what you did for me and Lorraine," Harley reached over and collected my bag from my feet. He abruptly did the same to Pati, who gave a small grunt of a protest but nothing more. Harley threw both packs effortlessly onto one shoulder and added, "I was able to spruce up the old place but the back-up is only two blocks away. One of my old joints – by the way, Lorraine says hi and hopes you can pop in for a meal before you leave?"

"We have a lot to do, Harley. You'll have to let Lorraine know that we will unfortunately miss her roast dinner," Levi drawled as we began to follow the huge mans lengthy strides. "And your daughter?"

"Oh, she's a young lady now!" Harley said proudly, thumping his chest with what I could only assume was the glee of a proud father.

I followed in silence, Pati taking the same approach. The two men, so different in every way possible, made idle chat as we shuffled through narrow passage ways. The roof would rise and lower suddenly and soon I realised that we were moving through hidden tunnels cut into land and possibly buildings. It was dark, torch light offering little help aside from two feet of light in front of us. This prevented me from almost colliding into Levi, but did almost nothing for Pati who stepped on the back of my heels on more than one occasion. The discussion between the men was unique; Harley easily brought up topics such as life above ground, how Levi was doing, mentioning his wife, Lorraine and their daughter, and finally asking if Levi had settled down as, "You're surely on the other end of your youth now, aren't ya'?" Harley had joked.

I lowered my head, tilting an ear towards the men as if the close proximity was not enough to capture the elusive Captain's response. I couldn't help but smile before he even said anything, already knowing that we were entirely exclusive and thought of no other. Yet, I wanted to hear what he would say.

"Harley, there is only one thing I would risk my life for." The words had rose softly from in front of me, low and sincere. He did not look over his shoulder, yet his head had lifted ever so slightly.

Harley slowed down, peering over his shoulder and casting the light over all three of us. His gaze fell directly onto my face and had I not been paying attention, I would have missed the warmth that rose on his cheeks. The giant man gradually paused then said, "We're here!"

A door I had simply not noticed, was shoved open, spraying us with dust and a heaviness in the air. Levi hissed, turning his face away and swatting the air around his head. The three of us followed Harley through the doorway and entered a dark room. Immediately, I could smell the difference in the air.

It was not the smell of old or dust, but the scent and texture of air that had not seen the sun in a life time. It lay heavy on my exposed face, neck and hands. It pushed into my pores, muggy and dense as if we were in the most humid jungle known to man – only that it wasn't hot in the slightest.

"What the actual fuck?" Pati hissed, coughing loudly in response to my thoughts. A scuffle in front of us and several lanterns were lit. We were standing in a small room, plain in every way possible, littered in dust and a lifetime of forgotten objects. It was only several feet in length, width and height.

Harley lowered his now extinguished torch and rubbed his curved neck. "You've likely noticed the change in oxygen. That's what it's like when the air doesn't cycle as frequently as it should."

"Gross," Pati rubbed at her nose, scowling in disgust. "I'm breathing in literal, tangible objects, that's how thick it is in here."

Levi shifted his weight, turning to look at us both. "No one likes this, Pati," his gaze narrowed a fraction before turning to Harley and asking, "Where are we and what do you know?"

"You're in the heart of the city, where the air is thickest with debauchery, gluttony and any sin you can dream of," Harley said, partially bemused and slightly disgusted. "And in regards to your request, the trafficking is still run by the same man – Artemis Hegle. They collect their subjects off the street, taken from their beds or are sold to them by desperate families."

"Tch," Levi turned his gaze sharply towards me. "I see."

Harley stiffened. "You want her to be captured, don't you?" I paused any movements I was making and met his curious stare. He continued, "Now that we have more light, she is nothing like anyone down here. You want her taken, get her to walk down Marlin Row when it gets dark. They'll snatch her up."

"Are we that predictable?" Levi questioned.

The large man pursed his lips, the first sign of anything other than warmth or a smile since meeting him. "Levi… I haven't heard or seen you in years. There would have to be a very good reason for you to contact me and the way you kept looking at her every chance you could, tells me it's because of this young woman."

"They did things to me," I began, levelling my gaze with Harley. "Things that no human being should ever experience."

Harley shifted his weight, caught off guard by my obvious accent and clear words. His brow had furrowed and after a moment, he mumbled, "I see. It's none of my business to ask questions, but was I correct? You want her to be captured?"

Levi nodded.

"Then I suggest finding her some shit clothes and putting her out there this evening," Harley instructed. "They bid tonight, at the Horn and Toad."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't imagine what. Based on the small gasp behind me, Pati had done something similar. But only a fraction of a second later, she moved around me and collected her bag from the ground. Levi turned away from us, directly prompting Harley to move away with him to discuss further.

And suddenly, I was standing in the same spot as everyone else began preparations.

"So, do you have an exact plan?" Pati asked as she removed items from her pack after dismantling her gear from her body. "We can't just charge in if we don't know what to expect or what you plan to do."

I collected my own pack, placing it next to hers and began the same process. The dull thrum of Levi and Harley talking under their breath could be heard just a short distance away. Unclipping my gas canisters from my body and gently placing them against a chair, I hummed lightly, "I get captured. You guys find your way into the Horn and Toad. I end up on the bidding block. I light the entire place on fire."

Pati paused, eyeing me then said plainly, "I'm not going to pretend to understand what you mean when you say 'light the entire place on fire', but how do you expect this to work well with no contingency plans?"

"I don't think it'll work well. I just want them to die."

I hadn't thought or processed my sentence. It had just left my lips and I was now left staring at Pati.

"Right," she mumbled, rubbing her chin and continuously watching me with dark eyes. "Once again, I'm not going to pretend to understand but at the very least, I can work on getting the other people out?"

"Sounds good."

"And if you literally burn it down, what about innocent bystanders?"

"There won't be any," Levi intervened. Both he and Harley stood silently by us. "It's an odd situation, but very few people live near the heart of the city because it is filled with corruption. But for those who do, Harley and his men will work on evacuating the immediate area after everyone enters the Horn and Toad. That way, should Juno light the place up in flames, we can aim for as minimal unintentional deaths as possible."

"And you?" I asked, staring at him. "What will you do?"

"I'll be in there with you," Levi replied plainly, almost as if I had asked an invalid question. "Can't have you enjoying all the action."

As a print of the Horn and Toad was laid out in front of us and Harley began explaining the shifts outside of the venue, the watchmen and the distance between Marlin Row and our location, my ears and eyes absorbed as much information as possible. I soon found Pati tugging the string from my hair, reaching down and rubbing dust and grit into my long locks and face. Harley left momentarily to only return with an old, cotton dress. Levi took the item from the man and with a displeased expression, dropped the clothing and ground it into the dust and dirt with his boot.

"What will you do if they try something prior to the bidding?" Levi questioned, steadily watching me as I tried to prevent a sneezing fit. "There will be a couple of hours between your capture and the show, anything could happen."

"I'll go with her," Pati suddenly answered. I sharply turned to her, slightly gaping at her offer. The woman licked her lips then nodded, "Let me get captured with her. That way I can make sure nothing happens."

"Pati, don't think I care much to notice but the likelihood of them abducting a woman who has biceps that challenge a grown mans, is fairly slim," Levi rose a brow. "Not to mention, standing next to her, they'll choose the former."

"None taken," Pati replied quickly then said, "Then I'll sneak in. That way I can help if needed and get all the slaves out before it goes to shit."

Levi watched her carefully, eyes narrowing in response to the suggestion. Pati could be rash at times, impulsive and sometimes a complete bitch. There was no way around it, no means of sugar coating the facts as the woman functioned solely on command and if it meant throwing someone under a moving carriage, she would do it – even if it was morally unjust. Yet, the same woman had come to them and demanded she be able to redeem herself for abandoning her mission and technically allowing Juno to be 'killed'.

"You do understand that you will likely need to do some things that your regiment would not approve of," Levi began, levelling his stern expression. "This is _not_ standard procedure. You act based on what is right, not what is told of you. And what is right is to make sure Juno does not get hurt and you get those people out, in that order. Got it?"

Pati pursed her lips, maintaining an equally strong stare. Although he told her to act on what was morally right, Levi had then told her what was right by his explanation, which in her understanding – was a direct order, going against his initial instruction. Or at least, was how I understood it.

"Yes, sir." It was easier to not ask anything else.

The room hummed once more with hushed chatter, instructions and general chat about what was expected to happen over the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours. It was interesting to see Levi settle back into a memory of himself. He stood stiffer yet in some ways, more relaxed. Shoulders hardened by years of training, but arms resting on the wooden desk as he marked out the routes he wished for us to take.

Harley was deeply interested in absorbing the tactical plans, looming over the desk and casting a long shadow over the already tight room. He went on to explain how the room was part of an extra extension of a 'butcher' he had bought into. We had entered through a hidden door through tunnels that very few knew of, Harley being one of these people. Behind Harley was another door which led to the cool room of the butcher. It made sense why the air was so cold, yet so thick.

I soon learnt that Harley despised the human traffickers of The Underground. He had seen many a young girl or boy disappear from his area, only to soon hear of hushed whispers of where they ended up; in the house of a criminal, completing disgusting activities that no child should ever endure. At times, word got around of young women who were sold off to the same thugs or the above-ground criminals.

The only difference was that the above-ground criminals dallied around in fine silks, corsets, suede trousers and dripping in jewels.

Harley also made it clear that for the most part, the Underground were people who just wanted to live normal, healthy lives. In the South of the Underground resided an average community, normal living by Underground standards which meant mostly clean water and a roof over their heads. In this very community was a group of criminals that were involved with a variety of activities; theft, extortion, blackmail and at times, murder. But this very criminal group protected this community to maintain normalcy and order. These very criminals also had families.

"They're fierce looking men, let me tell you!" Harley chuffed, crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair. "Clothed in neatly pressed trousers and button shirts, ties even. They're covered from neck to toe in tattoos. In fact," Harley turned his chin up to peer at Levi. "Didn't you spend some time with them because they showed Farlan how to ink?"

"Interesting," I smiled with interest, having learnt new information. "You spent time with a highly-feared group with moral ethics. Where I'm from, they're known as the Yakuza."

Levi was still leaning over the map, only now he was staring harshly at Harley. "Is there a reason you have to talk so much shit?"

I couldn't help but chuckle then said with a smile, "Oh, hush. We could go a little harmless chat before the storm. So, these thugs with tattoos who look after their community – do they appear at these biddings?"

"I wouldn't know," Harley shrugged. "But I can find out when I leave to rally the guys. Why?"

"Well, if they are there and want to help… It would be worth asking or at least prompting a reaction," I reasoned, leaning forward. "I assume they have had people stolen from their community."

Levi had shifted his already stiff glare to me but I had chosen to ignore it. "Tch, are you trying to get yourself killed?" His tone was sarcastic and dripping with irritation. "Now you want to mingle with criminals? And the Mezano's, to be exact."

"Am I right, though?" I pushed on. "The Mezano's could have had someone from their community stolen and sold off?"

Momentary silence fell upon us all. Even the soft shifting of Pati checking her gear had come to a halt. Harley rubbed his arm, eyes skirting from the corner of the table, then to me and fleeting past Levi.

"Well?"

His darting orbs skimmed past Levi once more before he let out a huge gasp of air and said, "Sorry, Levi! I just feel like I have to answer her questions."

Levi stood straight, staring at Harley with a slight snarl.

Harley looked away, choosing to meet my attention instead. "Three months ago, a girl no older than twenty was kidnapped. She was scrawny but pretty, white hair and blue eyes –"

Levi immediately shot me a look as my grip on the table edge tightened. Harley glanced my hand but continued, " – She was the leaders cousin. I guess she was taken to either make a point or simply because she had potential to make Artemis a lot of money. But the leader assumed she was taken because he refused to sign off rights to forty-five perfect of their community land. Whatever the case, the girl was stolen and sold off. Sometime later, word got around that she castrated the buyer and escaped above ground. Last I heard, corrupt police were hunting her down."

"They have her," I concluded, meeting Levi's stare. "She'll be at the bidding. I saw her dragged by two police soldiers, which prompted me to come down here to end it all."

Pati had remained silent for the most part of this topic up until she released a small snicker and said, "It's very weird how this all connects. Either there's something going on or this is meant to happen."

I swallowed hard, seemingly exhausted from the revelations that had poured out between myself and Harley. All this information, connections and the possibility that I would have help from an entire gang because I had seen this girl?

I was going to end it all.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello everyone!**_

 _ **I hope you're all well. I have been under so much pressure that most days I come home, make dinner then pass out. I have so much I want to write but so far, I'm too tired to even lift my hands up.**_

 _ **I feel like it's that time of the year, ya know?**_

 _ **A few shitty things have happened in my life too regarding violation of trust, so I'm feeling a little sad and what not. But I can only move forward from here on wards.**_

 _ **It's been super quiet late on FF and I don't mean just on my fic, but generally for all the stories I follow. Many haven't updated for weeks and months, so I am hoping my lull is the same as theirs - busy, tired, work, this time of the year.**_

 _ **OMG I AM OFF TO JAPAN AT THE END OF THE MONTH!**_

 _ **I am actually meeting up with someone I made friends with through my story - we became friends and we're gonna hit up Tokyo together. I am so excited!**_

 _ **I am also considering writing a one-shot BnHA Kacchan x OC fic. I have this... steamy lil' story in my head. It's been nagging me for a couple of months. Would anyone be keen to read it?**_

 _ **Anywho, I hope you are all well and drop a line!**_

 _ **Cheers.**_


	32. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

It was hard to tell what time of the day it was as the group had remained in the tiny, dusty room for several hours now. Or had it been more? The light had been warm, middle-range lanterns that provided nothing more than the ability to just make out lines and words while straining their sight. Levi had settled on an old, rickety chair, a leg propped up and an ankle resting on a knee. The soldier had disappeared into his own mind, weighing up the possible scenarios which could occur within the next twelve hours. The information and confirmation of what they had discussed had been a hard pill to swallow – if anyone would know, it would be an ex-criminal from the backend of The Underground: Levi Ackerman.

It wasn't so much the thought of being back in a place that existed purely because it was rejected by the above-ground, it was more so the possibility that their plan had too many flaws. For a man who knew the in's and out's of survival, Levi could easily determine that Juno and Pati were simply not adept to mold into a shitty lifestyle within a day. Their plan was formulated on a whim – turn up, get her into the bidding, hopefully get the innocent people out and let Juno destroy a disgusting sector of the human race. But even so, how would she do it? He had seen her light then blow up a candle. She was able to burn a mans face off and clearly, much to Levi's mixed-emotions, was much faster and agile than before thanks to his 'grandfather'. But to take on an entire room of men on her own?

It just wasn't plausible.

Levi slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

The fact he had reverted to 'protect what is mine' without allowing Juno to show her full potential, was a mishap Levi needed to work on. He had already promised her that he would treat her as the strong woman that she was, but it was a struggle to let go of his need to shade her from possible death. How could he not? The only person he ever cared deeply for was his mother and as a child, he couldn't do anything about her sickness.

Then there was Juno.

Slowly opening his eyes, he peered up and across the room. Juno was seated on a small cot, talking quietly with Pati. Pati was kneeling on the ground, running her fingers over her arrows to check for bends or kinks. Juno was shrouded with soft lighting, hiding much of her features, yet he could clearly see the soft angles of her cheek bones and the faintest shadow cast by long lashes. She was structurally small; quaint shoulders, a thin neck and a head that could easily slip into a child's coat.

Levi snickered, _So beautiful, so petite. So womanly._

Juno was all the things he didn't expect to find attractive but who was Levi to say? He didn't find anyone worth his attention until she fell out of nowhere and into his life. He often found himself thinking about how different she was – and not in a 'from another world' sense. Juno was different from the day she arrived – less sarcastic, more quiet, not so rambunctious with her words. Of course in a physical sense, she was slimmer due to the change in physical exercise and food consumption but as the brunette continued living her new life, Juno had adapted to suit a new social structure. It was times like when they were alone that she would become cheeky once more, taking little jabs at him to provoke a response. At times, she would start talking about something in her past and suddenly, the sun had set and Juno would apologize for setting off on a tangent. Levi never minded or asked her to stop; it made the paper work move faster, hearing her talk about the life she had and the life she now lived.

And now, as trio sat quietly in the room, Levi could feel the hesitation of that life suddenly being taken away. Meeting her warm, syrupy orbs, Juno glistened as she watched him carefully while nodding to Pati who had asked her a question. What would become of them after this night?

"You're worried," Juno whispered, sitting down next to Levi. "I can feel the tension from over there."

"No shit," Levi mumbled. "The plan we have is open to way too many mistakes. Death even."

"I'm aware, but we'll be okay," Juno placed a hand on his knee, squeezing lightly. Meeting her stare once more, a sliver of nerves wiggle through his body and ran up her arm. It was a sensation of prickles, static and recognition. Juno smiled, noticing the odd sensation as well.

"We're different, aren't we?" Juno whispered, eyes flickering warm honey for a moment. It wasn't something he felt needed an answer. Levi could feel it in his bones the moment she returned with Baphomet. It was as if whatever soul string that lay lightly connected between them was suddenly made taunt, a connection so wild and powerful that no words could describe how an energy flowed between them both.

"Is this what an Ackerman awakening feels like?" Juno asked, a wry smile on her lips.

"You could say that," Levi smirked. "This is better."

"I like it," Juno pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "A lot."

The sound of her soft voice, a vibration against his skin, told Levi they would be okay.

* * *

Marlin Row was nothing short of sinful needs, flesh so easily sought and hateful crimes. The street was narrow, yet far from short. Standing at one end of Marlin Row, the eye could see the hustle and bustle of bodies moving against one another, attempts to move through sickly crowds of the homeless, vendors, street markets, horses and the bottom dwellers. Either side of the notorious street was filled with rickety stalls selling trinkets, fruits and vegetables grown in questionable soil and dingy, small bars and taverns. Small alley ways broke away from Marlin Row where some of the homeless had created shelters from old trash they had found on the street or if strong enough, stolen from another person.

"If you're looking for blood, sweat and tears, Marlin Row is your place."

It had been an old saying, something shared amongst the good, bad and the ugly. An old saying yes, but a truthful saying indeed. Between the market stalls and vendors were the shadier parts of the busy area, the places you could locate a head honcho, a supplier or for a small fee, the bodily comfort of another human.

Weapons could be sought after, illegal drugs around an alleyway corner and if you wanted someone removed, this was the place to send them.

One could not see the other end of Marlin Row.

Darting quickly as the stone roof stop began to darken more so with the lanterns slowly being turned down to mimic the later hours of the day, a lithe figure lept from the slates of a bordello and onto the roof of a tavern. Being somewhat small, it was easy for Pati to place her weight down confidently as she ran at full speed and paused, kneeling behind a broken pillar of stone, peering down onto the road. It was loud, but she didn't need her hearing to fulfil her duty. As long as she could see the petite, wide eyed female entering the dirty street, Pati would be fine. Down on ground level, Juno took a sharp breath of air and lowered her hood.

Standing in front of her, Levi halted, shoulders stiffening as the shouts in front of them became louder. They had settled in an alleyway just short of Marlin Row, a quick entry point that would allow the brunette to purposefully pass by a particular tavern known to the traffickers. They sat on the porch of the tavern, smoking and cavorting loudly. The scoundrel of men would flaunt whatever woman they had at the time, not caring if she felt exposed to the occupants of the street. There was no reason why they would not see her and snatch her up.

"Levi," Juno whispered, causing the older man to tilt his head sharply to send her a side eye. "I'll be okay. Please, try to relax."

The onyx-haired soldier shifted on his feet and Juno noticed how his jaw tensed. It had been some time since Levi had been so obviously angry and anxious. She had seen his emotional roller coaster during the earlier parts of their relationship, a time where she was certain Levi simply did not have a grip on how he felt, but this was different. This wasn't just anger or anxiety; it was _fear_.

Turning to face his other half, Levi stared at her deeply, his silvery orbs sending a wash over her flesh. For once, he was not stoic in expression. His brow was lightly furrowed, eyes slightly wide with concern and the faintest of frowns on his lips.

"Promise me you'll come back," he mumbled heavily. Juno gasped, having not expected to hear the crack in his voice. Levi reached out, taking her hand. "Promise me, Juno."

She kept his stare, absorbing and acknowledging the courage it would have taken Levi to say those very words. Juno had learnt many things about Levi's character; he was not as harsh as many people believed him to be. The stern soldier was capable of laughter, making jokes and understanding when it was time to stop. Levi had a grasp on understanding the sorrow someone may feel, the rage of unabashed anger or the solemn pain of tears. He could appreciate another person's happiness and maybe even his own through a small, secret curve of his lips. And the connection they felt together when they made pure, passionate love, was an act Levi did not shy from when it came to his emotions. But showing his fear was not something Levi did often. Juno gave a soft, reassuring smile. Lifting his hand, she cupped it against her cheek, pressing her face into it and gazing lovingly up at Levi.

With clear words, Juno whispered, "I'll always come back to you. Always."

Gritting his teeth at her shining, toffee orbs, Levi crashed his lips into hers. The sudden contact sent the brunette into a flurry of moans as his tongue pressed hard against her own, her body collected into his strong arms and squashing so hard against his well-formed body, the air left her lungs. Releasing her and taking a step back, Levi gasped and stared at her for a moment longer.

"Levi, we have to go!" Harley hissed from further down the alleyway. Silently and with a glint in her eye, Juno turned and stepped into the bustling street. Levi immediately felt compelled to reach out and grab her shoulder, forcing the brunette back into the alleyway but with a blink of the eye, Juno was gone.

"Levi," Harley called once more. "She'll be fine. We need to get your disguise, lets go!"

* * *

When you are below the average height, it isn't easy to push through crowds. People don't bother to look at their surroundings so in most cases, you are stepped on, pushed over or simply run right on top of. Marlin Row was a busy street and as I pushed through the dirt, musky body odor and thick, muddy road, I caught sight of what I assumed was the tavern.

Lanterns were dimming gradually and it was then that I realised the Underground City made attempts to replicate a normal day cycle. It made my eyes water as they adjusted to the even more darkened street and buildings.

Peering upwards, the silhouette of Pati caught my eye as she jumped between two buildings and disappeared behind the broken stone of a roof top. Standing still, I wanted until she peaked her head up and appeared to be searching the streets. Pausing as Pati caught sight of me, she threw a quick thumbs up before ducking down once more.

Sniffing lightly, I returned my attention to the tavern and wiped my sweaty palms onto the sides of my dress.

The flesh of my hands skimmed past the exposed portion of my thigh, a development brought on by Pati's insistence that I needed to show skin. "Her skin is flawless, it'll catch their attention," the woman had sniped, reached forward without a second thought and teared a large rip into the skirt of my dress. Levi lunged forward, snatching Pati's hand away before the tear went any further.

Pati frowned, glaring at Levi, "She needs to look the part, Levi. Get real."

She wasn't wrong.

The moment I was able to break through a gap in the crowds, several pairs of eyes fell upon my body. Men and women who seemed to loom on the sides of the roads and up onto the porch of the tavern had caught sight of me. Whispers amongst one another, a wink or two and one of the larger men nodded to another. I was nervous because my natural reaction would be to fight back.

To flare up, to burn the skin from their flesh so it would fall off the bone.

But no, I needed to remain calm.

I needed to not only look the part, but to act the part as well. I sidled up to a wooden post where some horses lay tied as their owners went about their business in the dirty area. Leaning against the piece of wood, I lifted my hand and fanned air against my face and neck. It was muggy in this area and it consistently confused me as it would push down on my body like an invisible force, but at least it was genuine when I shifted the collar of my dress to expose more of my neck and collar bone.

"You new 'round 'ere?"

Opening my eyes, a man with nothing special about him in the slightest, stood in front of me, nibbling a tooth pick between his teeth. A bowler hat sat upon his head, dark eyes peering at me like inky, oily dots on the yolk of an egg. Further back on the other side of the road were three more men, doing nothing in particular besides watching our encounter unfold.

"Sure thing," I murmured in response, moving my hair to one shoulder so to show more of my décolletage. "I was exiled for multiple counts of petty theft and one count of battery. Now I'm stuck here."

He snickered. "Young, pretty and no where to go, I see."

"You know somewhere I can go to get some food?" I asked, taking a deep breath more than I normally would. "I'm so hot and thirsty and I haven't eaten anything since yesterday."

Bowler Hat smiled, his inky eyes glimmering with a lardy shine. "Yes, yes, sweet lady, do come with me."

Reluctantly, I took his elbow and followed him across the busy street. He was not too much taller than me however he certainly was stout and wobbled from side to side with each step. He would not be hard to take down, had I been allowed to take a knife with me. I wasn't sure if I would be able to fight a grown man with so little room for movement, as I had recently discovered my method and style of fighting was languid and in some way, slithery.

I also did not want to use my technique as I wasn't even certain I'd be able to switch it 'on'.

Glancing upwards, I sighted Pati once more which immediately calmed my nerves.

"You have not eaten?" The man questioned and I peered up to see spit spray from his mouth.

Hiding my cringe, I nodded. "A man gave me a bottle of ale about an hour ago. I do feel light headed."

Bowler Hat snickered, pleased with my response. I leaned against him as added affect. Crossing the street had been a mission and when my feet finally hit what I assumed had once been a foot path, the other men approached me. Again; dirty trousers pants, old, weathered tunics and shoes that had seen better days. Expressions were grim yet they leered at me with hungry eyes.

"This young lass has recently been exiled to our lovely city," Bowler Hat announced. "Don't you gents think she'd be a great addition to our little house?"

There was a chorus of approved grunts and murmurs. I blinked naively at the men, smiling bashfully as I noticed the small carriage sitting to the side of the tavern. Another of their men sat at the front, watching carefully. With sudden whimsical talent, I gasped and allowed myself to stumble into Bowler Hat man as my knees gave out. He caught me suddenly and it took my entire being to not gag at the sudden proximity of his body odor. "Oh my," I gasped, peering up at him and resting the back of my hand on my forehead.

"I am so sorry! I just, I haven't eaten in so long and I am certainly feeling light headed. It – it must have been that ale!"

"Don't you worry," Bowler hat leered down at me, breath itching at my skin. "We'll get you onto that carriage and to a safe place, young lady."

"Oh, thank you!" I chimed as he began to guide me to the carriage. We reached the back and with clammy hands, he cupped both of my butt cheeks to assist me into the carriage. _Well, he's a dead man when Levi finds out._ Slumping a little more dramatically onto the seat, I sank into a pitiful slouch to appear ill, confused and somewhat weak. Closing my eyes and leaning slightly towards the front of the carriage, I focused my hearing on the men as they positioned themselves at the front.

"She's perfect!" Bowler Hat hissed, the sneer in his tone clear as day.

"Ain't never seen a broad like 'er before. Reckon he'll be pleased with the coin she'll bring in?"

There was a huff of approval. "Fuck, yes. Yer' know he likes the weirder lookin' ones for the bid. Did she say anythin' else?"

The carriage shifted as someone sat down in the driver seat. "Nah, not a thing. Seems lost, confused, prob'ly ain't eaten a thing for a while. Bring 'er to the bath house and get 'er sorted. Show starts in a few."

A slight whip and the horse gave a startled whine before we began to move slowly. It was a gradual shuffling for some time to get through the throngs of human figures pressing and pushing against one another before I found we were trotting lightly. Peering upwards, I was able to sight the agile form of Pati trailing like a shadow in the night. At least I wasn't alone, especially with how easily it was to be 'caught'.

I was nervous. I wasn't entirely sure how to feel about my flaw-filled attack.

There had been many challenges in the past few months and there was no point mulling over pained emotions, confusion and how much I had changed over time. More or less, I had experienced more in a year than I had in my entire life.

But what was I to gain from accomplishing revenge? Self-satisfaction. Pride. Power. A chance to prevent this from happening again.

I sniffed, almost muttering the phrase 'you're only human' however the words didn't pass through my mind and to my lips. Instead, I sniggered. I wasn't entirely human anymore.

"Hmph," a grunt came from the front and I swiftly turned my attention to the driver who leered over his shoulder.

With innocent eyes, I edged forward and asked in my best fair-maiden flutter, "I can't thank you and your friends enough! Where might we be going, kind man?" The scummy man let another grunt slip past dry lips and muttered, "Just a nice lil' house for wayward lasses like yer'self. Don' yer' worry."

I blinked several times, peering up at him with what I had hoped was a sweet, innocent expression. His lip curled, murky orbs staring down my face, neck and what he could see of my collarbones. A moment passed before he let out a throaty hum and turned to face the direction we were heading towards. Frowning at how easy it had been to play off 'damsel in distress', I sat back into my seat and decided I would maintain eye contact with Pati as we spanned into quieter streets and our carriage picked up the pace. She leapt like a gazelle, springing from the roof tops of mismatched buildings, homes, shanties.

Lifting suddenly without the help of her 3DMG gear, but rather an acute awareness of projection. Tilting my head, I nodded in approval as the agile soldier landed gracefully atop a make-shift market stall and kept up her speed as my horse maintained a trot. The streets spanned into what I could only describe as poorly kept versions of above ground. The Underground was clearly built for the average-to-wealthy man and his family. Many of the buildings were made of stone or materials sourced from forests. Walls were mildly shorter than above ground, yet the structures were reminiscent of a similar trend; beige and grey paints, metal railings with curved, decorative trimming and street poles with lanterns. On occasion, the carriage would jolt from running over a hardened object.

I tilted to investigate to notice that broken pieces of tile littered the now dirt and wet road. Even the roads had been planned for the move but now were broken and likely stolen to make homes and businesses. The people who laundered on the streets were what I could expect – pale faces tarnished with grey dust and milky residue of moisture. There were adults, children, elderly. Some hung quietly outside of their small homes made of weatherboard materials whilst others, clearly homeless, made no attempts to assimilate with a building but rather loiter publicly on the edges of the roads. Several children ran playfully behind the carriage, peering curiously at me with large, doe eyes. They whispered amongst themselves, grinning mischievously as they made hidden comments about my appearance. I grinned in response, bemused by their daring behaviour and rough accents.

And suddenly I was thrown back into a memory of my arrival, waking to see a chorus of young adults galloping behind my carriage. Their curious expressions bright as day, whispering amongst one another as they gauged just who I was and why I looked so different. Had so much time passed?

Was it so long ago?

* * *

"We can do it," Harley clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Come on, Levi. It's probably better to tell them what's going on so they can be more prepared."

Levi stared at Harley, expression plain as he eyed the much taller man. He sniffed lightly, nose itching, an immediate reminder of how much he hated the dirt, dust and grim of his former life.

"How do you know they won't kill at least _you_ when we arrive?" He grumbled while reaching for his butterfly knife and slipping it into his belt holster. Harley frowned at the comment, considering whether to acknowledge it or not.

"They won't kill us if we approach from the front and make our arrival known," he explained, choosing to ignore the snippy attitude of his old friend. "They don't kill or attack for no reason, Levi. If we tell them what's going on, there is more of a chance they will form a plan of attack during the bidding and we won't get killed in the cross fire."

Levi re-positioned his shirt to cover the variety of weapons sitting at his hips. Turning to eye the folded clothing on the chair placed next to a pair of trousers that were simply too baggy for her, he broke down the suggestion that seemed just as risky as every other decision they had recently made. It was a major gamble entering gangland if you were not part of the surrounding community and especially dangerous if you weren't part of the gang itself. If trends hadn't changed much since Levi moved above ground then from his own experience, many mobs maintained peace and serenity within the communities they resided in. They ensured they could maintain a sense of normalcy as members had families, friends and businesses. Communities had significant others, love and children.

"The probability that they will attack in a public area is fairly slim," Levi deduced after a moment of silence. "Especially if there are civilian's around. And if we are able to make it clear that we have seen the white-haired girl and it's confirmed she will be there tonight, then perhaps it might just work."

Harley beamed at Levi with a triumphant grin.

Levi frowned. "Has it really been so long since you've had any action down here?"

Harley shrugged, still grinning with red cheeks. "Things are different now, Levi. There are so many methods and runners who can retrieve supplies from above ground so we can move forward to the best that we can. People are making money now so they're able to buy their way above ground and visit the Underground whenever they like. Not like the good ole' days anymore. Aside from the Row, not much goes on. For the most part, there is very little rough-housing down here anymore."

Levi quirked a brow and queried, "Except for the bottom dwellers who run the human trafficking."

Harley frowned. "Some battles are too big to fight without creating a war."

"She will fight," Levi snapped quickly, surprised by his quick words and tone. Harley swallowed, recognizing his words had hit a sensitive spot. Levi blinked slowly, pursing his lips and taking a quick breath before adding in a steady drawl, "Juno is… she's not like anything you've ever seen. Nothing like the titans you hear about. Nothing like the people of the below or above."

"She certainly looks different."

"It's beyond that," Levi hummed deeply, his gaze shifting back to her neatly placed clothing. The only item of clothing she kept were the sturdy boots. "It's a tedious and almost irritably recount but long story short, she''ll fuck 'em up and so will we."

Harley lit up once more, leaning on the table. "Well, I'm not going to pretend to understand but are you ready? It'll only take us a short while to get to Eiber district."

Levi nodded, slipping one more blade into the band of his pants before stepping forward. Harley cleared his throat, blocking the soldier with the faintest inkling of hesitation. Levi tilted to meet his gaze with angled brows.

"Uh, we can't go out –" Harley shifted his footing then continued, " _you_ – you can't go out like that."

"Like what?"

"You might not know this but people still talk about teenage boss, Levi Ackerman," Harley began with a bemused smile. "People were pissed off at you. You really messed up a lot of rivaling troops, small time criminals and well, look what you did to the guy who tried to take my angel."

"What are you getting at?" Levi urged.

Harley sniffed and in a voice that took some courage, said, "We need to disguise you between here and Eiber."

"What?"

" _You_ made a lot of people angry, Levi!" Harley bit back quickly, tone rising with his hands coming up in defense. "You made a lot of grown men look like pansies! Especially since you were and still are so much smaller and –"

"Stop," Levi grunted, closing his eyes and lifting a palm to supplement his singular word. "I understand. What do you propose?"

Harley took a deep breath and pointed to the cupboard sitting at the edge of the room. "I have an array of clothes, wigs, hats in there. I'll be honest with you Levi, you haven't changed a lot even if twenty years have passed," Harley breezed past the increasingly disgruntled male and tugged the dusty door open to reveal bags of items. "You look just like when you left. Maybe a little more rough around the edges, but that's what life deals you when you get old, right?"

Levi blinked slowly after watching the dust flutter up into the air, illuminated by the lanterns. Sighing, he reached into the cupboard and began to rummage through the items. "What exactly do I need to change, Harley?" He questioned in a thickened, nippy voice.

"Hair, definitely," Harley pipped back instantly. "We need to roughen up your facial features too. Clothing isn't so much an issue."

The enormous man gingerly stepped against Levi, prompting him to move out of the way. He reached into the old, wooden cupboard and seemed to push some items around before pulling a heap of golden hair from the pile and thrust it towards Levi. Levi recoiled at the heap, watching the dust flutter around once more.

"The hell, Harley!"

"Look, this one has the right lacing on the front. Just wear it – it'll fall over your face nicely!"

It wasn't long before the soldier and the giant were leaving the dingy room and entering the streets. Levi shifted, mumbling under his breath as he shoved pieces of the annoying hair from his eyes.

Harley chuckled. "It isn't that bad, Levi. At least it looks like real hair."

Levi grunted in response before meeting the man's long steps. They had settled for the first wig, a choppy male piece which mildly resembled his own hair style only longer. The length of locks mimicked that brat who confessed his undying love to Juno, that sort of annoying length that matched that annoying brat. But he had to admit, Harley was right to provide cover as they moved through the streets.

Criminals were still visible and easily identifiable, even if they weren't doing anything other than lingering or chatting with someone. Harley was also correct to point out that many of the streets they worked through were generally quiet compared to the ongoing sound and tense atmosphere Levi grew up with. Sure, crime existed but it certainly wasn't the type of crime he was familiar with. New faces, youth of the now who roamed the streets in small groups with rolled herbs in thin paper sitting loosely between their lips. Women and children who sat on their porches and stoops, watching quietly and burning up time since there was nothing else to do during the evenings. But as they moved closer to the Eiber District, they passed through an area Levi had many a colourful memories from.

Zion was nothing short of festering rat-humans who were willing to do anything to anyone for food, water or a hit of the latest narcotic that gave them a quick high. Sometimes it meant killing another person, stealing a child or committing crimes that even Levi wasn't willing to do. In all the jobs Levi completed, he never enjoyed coming to Zion. Jobs that sent him to this side of town were always dark, torturous and painful. Families whose children went missing, a beloved who was sold out, a man exacting their revenge for the rape and murder of their daughter.

If Levi was sent to Zion he knew the reason for the job was sickly, pained and full of sorrow. Zion was also a mecca for rivals and enemies which much to Levi's surprise, he sighted only moments upon entering the area. Sitting on a porch made of decaying wood were several men, aged just the same. They sat around a bucket-turned-table, eyeing the hand of old, moldy cards within their fingertips.

"See," Harley mumbled under his breath and pulling his cloak tighter over his shoulders. "Just because you've changed doesn't mean others have."

"Hm," was Levi's acknowledgement as they breezed past the elderly men riddled with scars and poorly crafted tattoos. A significant figure who sat with his side facing Levi, was missing several fingers and most of his ear. Gazing partially beyond the old tyrant, Levi immediately noted the surrounding youthful men who lingered casually around the same building. Clothes slightly cleaner, hair combed and arms licked with the same print. The men were old and likely out of business but their sons were clearly running the show now. "I see what you mean."

He didn't care for the old criminals or even their sons. Within moments they were well past the home and continuing to the next turn off which brought them to Eiber. Perhaps if Levi was still residing in The Underground, his need to assert his ownership would be far too great and perhaps, just maybe, he would have considered making himself known. Young, hoodlum Levi may have casually stood on the opposite side of the street, leaning on a pole and chewing on a toothpick. He wouldn't have needed to say anything to provoke the men. Young Levi had already done so many irritating and unforgivable doings that simply seeing him would have triggered a reaction.

How many times did Levi intercept a 'delivery'? Too many. How many times did Levi rough up one of their men after they hurt a client's daughter, wife, sister? He lost count. How many of their men had Levi mutilated or murdered due to sheer rage of their actions? Men who had raped, molested, abducted. The numbers surpassed any guess he could manage. It made his gut clench with anger at the very thought.

But many years had passed and priorities had changed. Crimes of the underworld were not on his radar. Only Juno.

"That's it there," Harley paused, pointing at a large steel gate. "Its gated off to prevent Zion's coming in when it gets dark."

Levi didn't bother asking why. "And how do you propose we get in?" He questioned, kneeling as he inspected the surroundings. "Double bolted steel, twelve-foot concrete walling, no sewage or draining points that I can see and there's patrol."

"We go to the gate and we ask to be let in," Harley suddenly stepped out into the open, immediately promptly Levi to stiffen. "We have limited time."

"Tell them the truth and they'll let us in?" Levi confirmed, staring at the two guards who were now peering back in their direction.

"What makes you think they won't shoot us the moment we're in range?" Harley shrugged.

"We're not doing anything wrong by just asking. Remember; it's not like before." Levi followed Harley, a grip tight over one blade nestled on his hips. "We need to speak to the boss," Harley announced to the men as they blocked their path. "We have important information."

A burly man who rivaled Harley's size, sniffed loudly before eyeing him suspiciously, "Right. You expect us to let you in based on having information." The other guard sniggered. "It's information he may want to know," Harley continued. "It'll help you guys a great deal and we're on a strict schedule, so please let us –"

"It's getting late and people are going to bed, you should stop making noise and get out of here." The first guard reached out, taking Harley by the arms and scuffling him away from the gate. "Sure, sure, why don't you and your small lady friend –"

"It's about the white-haired girl," Levi suddenly stated, his voice louder than the conversation yet deeper in tone. Harley and the two guards paused. "The one who was taken. I believe she is a relative."

The two guards shifted stiffly, releasing Harley and immediately becoming tense. Levi's lips pulled into a thin line, watchful silver orbs observing as he said clearly, "We don't have her. But we have confirmed information where she is. Take us to your boss."

The men were promptly brought through the gate, frisked and removed of their weapons and then swiftly taken across a large court yard and towards a tall, narrow building. Several men and women sat comfortably on the porch and stoop, a trait Levi learnt was common in the city due to the design of the buildings. Dressed in long skirts, blouses, ruffled tunics and trousers, the men and women alike displayed heavily inked arms and legs. Pairs of eyes watched them carefully and Levi counted six on the porch, three on the opposite balcony and two from the window of the initial building. As for Harley, he was certain the enormous man, although clumsy and flippant, had at least seen half of the silent observers.

"Wait." One of the guards instructed before promptly passing the bystanders and entering the country-style home through a swinging door. The pair were left standing with the other, large guard whilst being watched by the group. A soft hum of words could be heard within the building, followed by a door slamming and a quick scuffle of feet moving towards them. A second later and a man with ink black hair and eyes to match stepped onto the porch.

"You know where Miriam is?" His voice was a whisper yet as obvious as a scream. He was no older than in his late-thirties, yet a silver streak danced along his perfectly combed hair. It complimented his tidy, clean shirt which was tucked into grey trousers. Suspenders hung over his shoulders, meeting the waistline of his pants and a black, shiny belt. The man looked as if he had been abruptly removed from a state of relaxation, a strand falling over a thick brow and his collar unbuttoned, revealing the deep, black lines of ink that circled from his collar bones and disappearing below.

"Yes," Levi responded and meeting the man's heavy stare. "We have information and in return, hope that you'll help us."

The man maintained his level of attention, eyeing the shorter of unknown guests with immense scrutiny. After a second of silence, he sniggered, "What makes you think I'll help you?"

"Because time is ticking and we know you have been searching for her for what, weeks? Months?" Harley shrugged.

The man simply stared daggers in response. Had it not been for the faintest tremble in his lower lip, they might have considered him cold.

"If you don't help us, she will be taken away once more," Levi began while strolling casually towards the man. The crowd shifted, tensing and alert. Levi let out a sigh, unfazed as he continued, "We don't want anything besides your cooperation during the planned attack upon the people who took her in the first place."

This seemed to catch the gangsters' attention, his gaze simmering into curiosity and interest. "Go on," he pushed.

"The men who took her did the very same thing to the woman who changed my entire being," Levi added, silver eyes flashing as he now stood a mere few feet in front of him. "They did things to her that no one should ever experience. Luckily, we were able to save her."

"Where is she now?"

"We came back here to The Underground, so she could destroy those pieces of shit. How did she find them? She saw your beloved being dragged back down here by a set of corrupt police. After a little probing, we pieced it together which leads us to now," Levi paused, gaze narrowing. "Juno will kill every single one of them. We ask that you are there to not only collect Miriam and have your men fight theirs, but to evacuate the remaining slaves and surrounding civilians."

The Boss frowned at the completion of Levi's explanation, taking a moment to swallow and digest the information.

"Evacuate everyone, you say?" He rubbed a palm to his side and said with a quizzical glance, "What exactly is this woman of yours going to do that requires everyone to be evacuated?"

Levi released a sigh, the crease between his brows tensing. "Is it a task that you can complete?"

Silence slipped between the men and Harley gulped, a bead of sweat rolling over his brow. He had been so confident in persuading the gang to help them but he had never thought Levi would be the one doing the convincing.

A hand was thrust outwards.

"Ocho," the man introduced himself. "Ocho Mezano."

"Levi Ackerman," he grasped his hand firmly. "And we are running on borrowed time."

Ocho rose a brow in mild surprise. "The infamous Levi Ackerman! Word on the street is that you died at the hands of Zion members and they fed your corpse to their swine."

Levi snickered. "Crock of shit."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm back, guys!**_

 _ **Japan was... another world. It was everything I could have asked for a more. And guess what? I met up with one of my reviewers -turned-friends!**_

 _ **We had a great time and I cannot wait to see her next year :)**_

 _ **It's been a slow since months... I'll be honest, I've been stressed out of my brain thanks to full time work and full time uni. It really effected my quality of life and I found that most days, I was so worn down that I couldn't write a single decent chapter.**_

 _ **While I was traveling, I managed to put together two chapters that finally, I was proud of. During the bullet trains, I was also able to clearly and concisely figure out my proper ending. I know... it sucks... but all good things have to come to an end. I estimate another 5 - 8 chapters.**_

 _ **In 2019, I plan to defer study for a short while so I can live my damn life. I miss the creative side of my life!**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has continued to be on this journey. And please let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Big love**_

 _ **x**_


	33. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

I sniffed lightly, a mild slip up of my distaste of taking the gremlins hand to help me off the back of the carriage. He grumbled something in response to his co-worker, a ruffled and distorted English of sorts. Immediately I felt as if I had moved across my own homeland, over oceans and seas into a world where my very own speaking language existed however it was modified to suit that culture. It was a mixture of mumbled words curtained by grunts, the type you wonder if it was just a noise or an actual word.

He cleared his throat and pointed at a door. We were now standing slightly within a dark alley way, wedged between a wooden building where the thrum of laughter and music slipped through cracks and a tall, concrete wall.

"In d'ere, love," he sneered, eyes glinting like the hot sun on an oily nose. "Straight through tha' door. Broad onna' right will take yer' to get cleaned up."

I nodded, batting my eyes innocently. "Thank you for your kindness, sir."

As I turned away, my expression shifting quickly to that of disinterest as Bowler Hat mumbled a few more lewd comments. I moved up the wet stoop, pulling my skirt up to avoid any contact and just before disappearing into the equally dark hallway, peered upwards to see the fleeting wisp of a female form landing on the roof above me without a single sound. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't mildly comforted in knowing that Pati was only a scream away. In the time it had taken me to walk down that wretched street to be sought after, 'manipulated' onto a carriage with human traffickers and eventually deposited at a sale house, Pati had kept up her pace and maintained just enough of her presence for me to know she was still nearby. Pati did not get enough credit and I would make sure Levi gave it to her. As my eyes adjusted, I had to remind myself to not stand so upright and assertive. Slouching a little and wrapping my 'frail' arms around my front, I peered from side to side to gauge my immediate surroundings. The woman he mentioned was as expected, standing to one side and jotting notes down at a make-shift corner register. She was around the same age as Bowler Hat or perhaps weathered by her life experiences. Dressed in a plain, beige blouse tucked into a lengthy skirt. Her poorly dyed red hair was tousled and piled on top of her head with what resembled two thin, black sticks.

I approached her quietly, standing in front of her register booth and observed her mumbling quickly as she ran her finger down a list of names.

"Ma' am, the man –"

"Oh the Walls!" She jumped backed, eyes wide and clutching her chest. "My golly, young lady you scared the shit outta me!"

I frowned lightly, blinking and whispered in a small voice, "Oh, I'm so sorry! The man with the hat sent me in here – said I could ask you for help to get cleaned up?"

She ruffled her skirts, breathing loudly before resuming her original position by the register. "Bloody Stefan, that moron – shoulda' come in with you to let me know, only got one set of god-damn hands –"

I remained silent as she mumbled to herself. After a moment, she patted her front down and said with a slightly lighter tone, "Right! Not ya' fault, lovely. Now, you need ta' get cleaned up, yeah?"

"Yes, ma' am. I was knocked unconscious and dropped on the road a few blocks back. The man with the hat was kind enough to offer me refuge here. I am happy to do absolutely anything in return for your help!"

Red studied my appearance, raking down my plain dress and back up to my face, inching slowly over every feature I had to offer. After a moment, she said with the faintest sense of melancholy, "Pretty lil' thing and kind. Pity ya' ended up in this god-forsaken shit hole. Come with me."

As she hustled down the hallway, lighting lanterns along the way, her saddened and regretful tone didn't go unnoticed. Red likely did what she did to survive because she had no choice or perhaps someone had a hold on her and until her debts were paid, Red had to contribute to this 'shit hole'. I made note to have Pati remove the old woman from the venue when I burnt it to the ground. "Right," she said with sudden vigor as she brought me down another several hallways, a few rickety turns and finally, into a small bath room. Upon navigating the building, it was clear many of the closed doors had moans and groans, possibly prostitutes who shacked in the residence with their clients. We passed both ragged and slightly more glamorous women during our travel to the bathroom, but no persons who appeared to be kept here against their will. Red clicked her tongue, nodding towards me, "Strip down so we can get ya' cleaned up."

"Oh, it's okay – I can clean myself," I quickly replied. "No need to assist me. If you can kindly leave me some clothes on that chair, I will yell out when I'm done?"

Red didn't seem fazed by my response, shrugging as she placed down a drying cloth and a used bar of soap, "Suit yourself. I'll be back shortly with appropriate clothing for the evening."

The moment the door clicked shut and Red was out of hearing range, I lunged for the window and forced the weathered frame up. Peering into the evening air, I made note that no one was below to see me sticking my head outside before turning awkwardly upwards and hissing loudly, "Oi! Pati!"

The immediate response was silence, putting aside the dull music and chatter coming from within the building. I pursed my lips, ready to make a slight 'psssst' sound before out of nowhere, a head popped over the roof edge and grinned down at me.

"You could have been in theatre," Pati whispered with a bemused grin. "Those morons had no idea!"

I ushered her down and through the window. As suspected, she landed lightly onto the dusty floor. "Thanks," I mumbled with a faint smile, just pleased to be near her. "Did you have a look around?"

Pati nodded, resting a hand on her blade while scanning the room. "Yep – the building is three stories high, however I wouldn't be surprised if there's a basement. Lower level which you entered from is a saloon bar-front of house, full of men drinking and gambling. Second and third levels appear to be the brothel – the higher you go, the better the girls."

"Then it would happen in the basement," I agreed, pacing slightly. "That means you lot will have to get everyone out as soon as possible because this place will likely blow up if I set it off below ground."

Pati tensed, her gaze steady on my expression. "There's a lot of people here, Juno," she leveled with concern. "Do you know how three people are going to manage to get over fifty people out of this dank building without possibly missing someone? And the civilians outside. Especially if it's already burning down."

"I have no idea," I offered honestly while reaching for the faucet and forcing the old metal to turn with a gruff push. "I'm sure Levi will figure it out."

I felt lowly just pawning off the lives of other people to Levi. But I was here for a reason and everyone served a purpose during this mission. Pati would look after me, Harley and Levi would work on getting everyone out and finally, I would destroy the men who caused me harm.

"Have they hinted you'll be part of the bidding?" She asked casually, appearing to have pushed aside the subtle tension.

"No, they haven't yet but Red should be back soon with clothes and I need to wipe this dirt off me," I nodded towards the window, Pati already heading towards it. "Find another way in and where the entry point for the event is. I expect it'll be on shortly, so I'll see you there."

The rough-as-guts woman nodded, holding my stare for a moment before saying, "Be careful," and disappearing into the night.

Given the circumstances, I wasn't sure if being careful was an option.

* * *

Pati scooted up a pipe, careful not to allow the old, rusted funnel to pull away from the decrepit building. Letting out a disgusted huff as dirt pressed under her nails, she swung up onto the roof once more and began perusing to the North end. After waiting a short while for the brunette to make contact, the sturdy woman had casually peeked into some of the windows to gauge the locational points that would serve a purpose. To the East were some bathrooms, empty rooms and storage. To the West, rooms in use by the employees. She had the nerve to peer into one of the rooms to see a Mistress-style woman dressed in bottom-less chaps and a brassiere which had the cups removed, one milky white leg lifted as she prepared to walk atop a naked man's crotch. Pati could barely hold back somewhere between a cringe and guffaw as the masked woman pressed her heel down onto the man and violently snapped the belt she held looped in her hands. "Like that? You piece of –"

Pulling away from the window, a pink faced Pati clamored back up and headed immediately to the Southern side of the building and instead of steadily hanging down to look into the window, she choose to listen first.

"Dora, gimmie that powder – " A chipper voice called out, followed by a scuffle of feet moving across the floor. "Ain't had me'self a wash for three days now. Needa fresh'n up!"

"What the heck, Sharla!" Another voice called out in response, prompting Pati to cautiously lean and sneakily inspect the source. "Ain't no man gonna pay up if your bits smell like rancid gutter sludge."

"The hell yer' say?" Dora spat back followed by the sound of an object hitting the wall. There was a satisfied 'hmph', presumably Dora receiving the powder. "Ain't me' fault I been too busy with clients. Unlike yer', prob'ly got webs growin' in –"

"Ladies!"

Pati retreated slightly as the door flung open. Having heard Juno's conversation earlier, she identified the woman immediately as the same person. Peering forward to see her unruly and poorly coloured hair, the older woman stood in the door way, glaring at the two harlots before stomping forward and collecting clothing from the ground. "Get yer' butts into gear this instant!" Red chided, sending the women into a frenzy. "The biddin' gonna start in twenty minutes and yer' just standin' around. Get changed, get down stairs an' get those men into the damn basement. An' these dirty clothes, yer' little twats! It isn't hard to bring 'em down to the laundry – it's right next to the damn basement door an' yer' gotta go there anyways!"

"Aw, but Madam, I 'ate doin' the biddin' shift," Dora whined, dropping her hands down in protest. "Those guys always grabbin' without payin'!"

Red paused, standing tall once more and sending a glare which dared the young woman to push on. "Listen 'ere, Dora – yer' wanna live here? Yer want a roof over yer' head?"

"Yes, Madam."

"Then yer' shut it an' get movin'," Red snapped, returning to the clothes which lay sprawled on the ground. "Yer' think I like doin' this too? Yer' brains in the bloody bin if yer think…" The two women collectively grabbed their belongings as Red continued to rant angrily. A few more stinging words and both Dora and Sharla took off into the hallway with several other women. For a moment, Pati felt a semblance of pity for the women as Red shameless asserted her authority, sighed and rubbed her face tiredly, "God dammit, these girls… Better go check on the newbie. Shame she got no idea…"

The moment the door clicked close, Pati swooped in and went straight for an off-white blouse and lengthy skirt. Pulling the items over her already casual clothing, the resourceful woman went for the hamper on wheels and dumped her 3DMG into the basket, along with a variety of used clothing. Cringing as her bare hands made contact with crust and moisture, Pati wriggled her body to relax the growing tension sitting between her shoulder blades and with an indignant release of air between her teeth, went for the door. As she reached the hallway, immediately having to dodge women making their way down the stairs, Pati kept her chin down while surveying the area. Having found herself on the second floor, she noticed the high-rise rafters which remained open in the building. This meant that with every floor, people were able to look down at the saloon or up at higher levels or the roof, as if it were open-air living.

Looking downwards, Pati could see the saloon and its patrons enjoying the selection of women. It was interesting to watch women of various varieties resting against the railings, waving down at potential clients or simply chatting with one another. Some of the women were talking to fellow workers above them, pointing up at them and chatting animatedly. They spoke in rough accents, some clearer than others, having to up their octaves as the music below – a quintet of violins and string instruments – dwindled upwards and bounced off the wooden walls. The air was thick with bodily scents, music that made her skin crawl and Pati could only stare.

"Yer' taking this down?" Startled and turning swiftly, Pati was met with Red staring curiously at her, brow pinched. Standing slightly behind her and staring confusedly, was Juno dressed in a black bodice, mid-length corset and skirt. Pati blinked twice, her stare landing on Juno for a second too long. Juno herself peered back, unsure of what to say or do. "I know, we ain't had anyone wit' such wild body art," Red swished her hand in the air before nodding towards the hamper once more. "Takin' it down, then?"

"Yes, Madam," Pati bowed slightly at the older woman. "I was hired only today, I am uncertain of the rules."

Red's lips pursed. "Stefan, that moron – 'gain with droppin' fresh meat and expectin' me to –" She gave an exasperated sigh then said in a more gentler tone, "Yer' right, girly. Drag the hamper onto tha' pulley. Hop on an' drop it down. Door on tha' right of the bar."

Pati nodded once more before turning on heel and immediately heading towards the pulley and away from Red and Juno. Once she had secured the trolley onto the platform and pulled the lever, they slowly began the decent. Placing a sweaty hand on the railing, Pati chanced one more look at Juno who was now moving across the floor and towards the stairs. _It'll only be a short moment before she's taken down stairs_ , Pati measured the distance between the bar and the landing. _At least this way I can immediately see where she has gone and inform Levi and Harley._ The platform hit the ground with a clunk, reminding the brunette that she needed to get out of her thoughts and get through the crowded saloon with a large trolley.

Frowning, Pati centered her strength and began to push through the men and overzealous women. The music, which surprisingly the band were quite talented, penetrated her ears with each thrum of a string, sending the women into a mild annoyance due to sensory overload. "Oi!" A man snapped as she shoved the trolley into him in passing. Pati ignored the plump human, his shirt riddled with sweat patches. The woman crooning over him 'tsk'd her before bringing a finger to the man's chin and coaxing him to face her once more. Pati scowled, immediately irritated by the woman yet willing to accept it was simply her job to keep the man entertained.

Begrudgingly, Pati continued to maneuver the hamper through the crowd until she was met with several men blocking her path.

"Excuse me," she said.

No response.

"Please, _excuse me_."

Nothing.

" _Move for fuc_ –"

Turning suddenly, silver orbs pierced hers and Pati's shoulders relaxed and she smirked. She could recognize the two men in an instant – even though for all intents and purposes, the Captain looked mostly unrecognizable due to light brown facial hair and a blond wig, which much to Pati's amusement and delight, was quite believable. Harley had simply put a hat on. But Levi with blond hair and light facial hair, unusual or not, it was impossible to not identify that icy glare when it was sent in your direction.

"Lookin' flash, I see," Pati chuckled loudly, placing a hand on her hip and the other to rest on the hamper. "Had I not seen that angry stare, I would have thought you were a hairy woman."

Levi's already narrowed orbs morphed into slits as he stared at Pati.

"Pati, this is Ocho," Harley offered, nodding towards the male standing to the right. Ocho nodded in greeting, remaining silent. Harley leaned forward so to only project his voice to Pati as he added, "He's gangland. His men are gonna get everyone away from danger – both inside and the ones nearby."

"Good," she replied. "They've moved Juno out from the change rooms and are bringing her down now…" Her words dissipated as Red and the small brunette passed behind Levi, Harley and Ocho. The three men immediately noted the change in her expression, turning suddenly and only catching Juno's hand as it clasped the door and brought it to a close. Levi gritted his teeth, his entire body becoming rigid and his stomach filling with stress. "She's okay," Pati said softly, returning both hands to her hamper and edging past them. She paused by Levi and said, "Juno isn't afraid, so why should you be?"

It had stung a little to hear Pati say it as Levi could only focus on keeping Juno alive – he gave no shit about surrounding humans. Yet what could he do other than support the woman's mission because if the roles had reversed, he knew Juno would have done the same for him. Huffing, the seasoned soldier shifted his hand over the 3DMG hilted at his hips and covered by his long coat. If they had moved Juno downstairs, this meant the bidding would start soon and they needed to get down there as soon as possible. Eyeing the woman at the bar, Levi approached the sticky area and rested an elbow on the surface. "Hi there, sugar," the young woman greeted brightly. She was small, possibly as short as Juno and gazed slightly upwards into the silver orbs which were giving her a hard stare. "What cann'aye getcha?"

There were many things that Levi could remember from his past which he didn't care to think about. He could clearly see that his hate of dirt and grim began during his childhood, having been raised in a brothel. When he ventured from the building, the scent of putrid air which hadn't seen the sun or trees for years, would assault his airways. And when he sifted through swarms of people or in some cases, was made to hold a conversation with someone, Levi did not like or try to entertain the vast variety of poorly enunciated words that would spill from their mouths. Levi did not like the Underground accent.

Levi shifted his weight, sensing Harley and Ocho standing behind him. "Word on the street is that you offer a fine selection," he drawled while lifting a hand to lazily indicate the surrounding area around him. "But I'm not impressed."

The woman's smile fainted slightly, her penciled brow lifting a fraction as she said, "Oh?"

"On that same street, I hear you have items you can keep permanently."

The barmaid's smile had altogether vanished as she stared equally as hard to Levi and said in a low tone, "Ain't cheap what yer' askin, lad. I suggest goin' with the girls on level three."

"Seen 'em," Harley said over Levi and gave a shrug of his shoulders. "We're looking for something long term."

"I see," the women pursed her rouged lips. Keeping her attention on the three men, she reached under the bar and produced a scrap of paper with several numbers before them. Harley nodded approvingly, deciding the entry fee wasn't too bad until the barmaid added, "Per person."

Expressionless, Levi felt the large man behind him freeze and mutter, "It's a bordello, not entry to the Sina's Annual Cup race."

Just as Levi was orchestrating a secondary plan to break into the basement, Ocho slapped down a wad of cash and slid it to the barmaid. She flinched with surprise, not expecting the men to produce such a large sum of money. "Can I offer you the secondary menu for –"

"No," Levi replied sharply, his attentive stare moving to the door Juno had used. "Take us downstairs."

* * *

If the air was thick above, it was impenetrable below ground. Upon closing the door, Juno was surrounded in darkness once more as she silently followed Red down a set of stairs. The woman grunted about the lack of lighting, one of her hands grappling against the stone wall as she hesitantly took each step. Juno felt fine as she patiently continued behind her, watching as the woman almost slipped yet regained her position once more. Once they reached the landing, it was apparent to Juno that given the three doors before them, one was for the laundry, the second for potential buyers and the third –

"This way, dearie," Red instructed and headed towards the right door.

"And the other doors?" Juno asked as she followed Red into the next room. "Is this where you keep wayward girls?"

The question had been sudden and as the words left Juno's lips, she immediately regretted the vacant tone she had produced. Breaking away from the airy character she had created, Red had now paused and turned to face her with pinched brows. Shrouded in darkness, Juno hoped the woman couldn't see her properly, yet Juno could see her all too properly.

"I – I just ask since it seems real crowded up there!" Juno added quickly, allowing her tone to become light once more. "I dunno how you guys manage to take care of so many girls."

Red remained still, digesting her added comment. Moments passed before the older woman decided it was an acceptable question and continued down the corridor, "Yeah, we run outta room. How old are ye', girly?"

"Twenty one," Juno responded with the most believable number that came to mind. "I… I know I look mature for my age… and the marks on my body were inflicted due to punishment for appearing too mature."

Red let out a breath of air, glancing over her shoulder with a softened expression. "Oh my," she reached over and produced a lantern. Moving across the room, she indicated to a chair for Juno to sit. Next to the chair was another door where the faintest of movement could be heard. Red stiffened and hastily announced, "We got rats here! Ha, can't escape 'em!"

"Madam, do I remain here?" Juno asked quietly, listening once more for the scuffle of clothing. Red nodded once more, fluttering around the room again to light a second and third lantern.

"Yes dear," she replied with lesser of her energetic chatter. "Someone will collect ye' shortly."

And with a flurry of tattered skirts, Red turned on heel with lowered eyes and went for the door. As the older woman made her exit, refusing to meet Juno's hard stare, she stumbled forward into an object.

"Sorry, Madam!" Pati fussed quickly, reaching to help the woman to display her concern.

The Madam scoffed and nipped, "Ye' right there? Gah."

Turning on heel and darting up the stairs, the woman didn't catch the hand which caught the door that held Juno.

"Hey, need this?" Pati reached into her hamper and retrieved a black sheath. She thrust it towards Juno.

"Yeah," Juno accepted the blade, pulling it from its case to allow the sharpened device to glint in the dim, yellow hue. "You sharpen this?"

"On the way over, I got bored!" Pati smirked then nodded towards the laundry door, "I'll be in there for a while. Levi, Harley and a guy named Ocho are here. They'll be down shortly."

"Ocho? They managed to get the gang on their side?"

Pati shrugged. "I saw him slap a wad of cash on the bar, his sleeved moved up and I caught a bunch of tattoos. I'd say so."

Juno felt an excited and anxious wave roll through her body, uplifting and slightly abolishing the guilt which had been simmering for several hours, days even. At least she now knew that Ocho and his men would help remove all the innocent bystanders and perhaps help eradicate the vermin she wished to destroy. The door clicked quickly behind Pati and for the next few minutes, Juno sat quietly in the dark.

* * *

"Headin' down to the show?" A woman with too many layers of makeup and cheeks so pink, she looked burnt, sidled up against Harley.

"Ah yes, here," the large man staggered slightly as his nose was hit with florally powder scents. He put forth three tickets and the woman grinned too enthusiastically, yet her lifeless eyes flickered elsewhere. "Do we… follow you?"

"Yep! An' follow Sharla, too. This way, gents!"

The three men stiffened at the sudden contact of bare arms looping into their elbows, over-exuberant perfumed scents masking body odor and the relentless chatter of the women as they howled over one another. Levi had found the same bar-maid at his side, smiling at him with a flutter of unnaturally long lashes as she guided him to the door and down the stairs, Harley and Ocho with their new companions glued to their hips and trailing behind them. The move down the narrow set of stairs was short and as his eyes adjusted quickly, a trait of spending more than half of his life living in darkness, Levi reached the basement level and was directed to one of three doors. Hearing the two men behind him, he reached for the handle only for the door to suddenly fly open and to be greeted with cigar smoke, the languid howl of violins and the low murmur of men.

Given the nature of the business, they were not surprised when they entered the room.

Comparable to the size of the saloon bar, the floor space was much roomier due to the lesser tables and chairs. The furniture itself was far from the weathered and stained wood of the saloon but rather cushioned seats and booth tables decorated with table mats of fine materials. A quick scan of the room, they noticed a small bar resting at the very back of the room. To the side, the guest bathrooms and to the front and their right, a stage with red, velvet curtains closed to the audience. Apart from one, small window which opened to the ground level, the only exit points they could see was a door behind the bar tender and the door they had entered from.

"Follow me, please!" The woman in front of Levi called out. With subdued restraint, Levi allowed the woman on his arm to guide him to a booth. As he was seated and handed a glass of chilled water, Harley and Ocho sat down to his left. It was then that the three women who had accompanied them down the stairs and to their seats, indicated to sit by them.

Rigid with annoyance, Levi promptly shifted his attention to them and directed clearly so not to misunderstand, "We wish to be alone."

The petite woman frowned, her stained lips pinched and pulling down. "Are yer' su –"

"We're here for business only," Levi hissed. "In fact, leave the building."

All three women stared curiously and somewhat uncertain at the glaring blond. Silence fell between the group until Ocho leaned towards the three harlots and said in a gentle voice, "My associate is a strict and driven businessman. Please do what he says and go outside. Thank you."

Turning stiffly and instantly chattering between each other, the women turned on heel and went towards the door – not without throwing one hefty glare at their table before closing the door behind them.

"It's starting to fill up," Harley nodded towards the door as groups of men began to pour into the room. "Guess it'll be show time soon."

Levi was sure that Ocho had the evacuation plan and procedure set into place because not only was he unsure of how many slaves would be presented on stage but there was also the issue of innocent people who were in the same room. Many men who sat at their private tables and booths appeared to be of high-stature; so much so that Levi was certain he could make out the face of a General from the MP's. _Not now_ , he gritted his teeth as the man's features became clearer.

Frustrated, he turned his attention back to the stage. _That's a fight for another day._

It was dark already but as the lanterns were brought down until finally, they were completely shrouded in itch black, Levi felt his muscles seize with anticipation as a single light was positioned on the stage. The static in their booth peaked and with a quick glance to his side, it was apparent that both Ocho and Harley felt just the same as him. Click, click, click. The older woman had stepped on stage, carrying a cone-shaped device which she promptly deposited on a lectern before scurrying off the stage once more. The music paused mid-song and after a short silence, began a lowly background tune as another set of footsteps, much heavier and fuller as each press of a booted foot met the floor.

A man of average height, broad shoulders and silver hair fashioned into a side part, entered the stage. As he reached the lectern, he ran the palm of his hands over the front of his lapels and eyed the audience with eyes as black as the darkest corner of the room. The spot light fell upon him in such a way, he should have needed to squint to look into the stagnant crowd yet he remained wide-eyed and observant, glancing from face to face.

After several more seconds, he cleared his throat and spoke into the megaphone, "Welcome guests. I see we have many new faces which tells me the market is growing," he snickered, flickering silver lashes before continuing, "My name is Artemis Hegle and welcome to a night of talent, lust, sin and money!"

It shouldn't have been a surprise, given the nature of the room yet Levi felt a slight jolt run through his body as snickers, chuckles and sounds of approval rose around him. "Now, for the newer guests – yes, hello to the three in the middle – you may not be accustomed to the show so let me explain," Artemis stepped around his lectern so he was now fully visible. "We have fifteen items available for purchase today. Of these fifteen items, they have been organized into categories – standard, best and prime. Some of these items come as a set, others on their own yet every item will be introduced, display a talent and I will provide a commentary of their skills and worth before each bidding begins. Around halfway, we will have an intermission before the prime selection will go on stage."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Every time I uploaded a new chapter, all the formatting disappears and it's one giant paragraph and gosh golly, I spend a lot of time adding spaces.**_

 _ **I hope everyone had a nice NYE! I spent it with family and friends.**_

 _ **I took a short break from writing so to just do absolutely nothing. It's been nice ha. Went back to work and it's been insane, stress levels rose and I had to take a breather. I am also considering putting uni on a break because I want to enjoy this year.**_

 _ **Anywho, things are gonna get wild again next few chapters.**_

 _ **All reviews appreciated!**_


	34. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

Frowning, Juno watched carefully as the door to her side was suddenly flung open and dozen or so women and one very feminine male stepped into the small room. She had suspected that the gentle whispering and shuffling were those of slaves who would go up on stage however the people before her were for the most part, dressed in decent costumes of average quality. The younger females were in slim fitted leggings, their small breasts covered in bandage-style wraps and their cheeks pinked with rouge. The women of age were in very similar clothing to Juno with slight differences in colour or style, but it was the feminine male who stood out.

With a face that challenged even the prettiest of women in the room, he stood with height on his side, peering judgingly at the other people. His long hair was styled in gentle waves, lips glistening with shine and cheeks roughed beautifully. Had he not turned to look at the seated Juno, she may have confused him for one of the women due to his slender waist cocooned in a red corset.

"Heh. You're… different." He muttered as he looked away from Juno. Her frown deepened in response yet she chosen to remain silent.

"Gah, is this gonna take any longer?" One of the females whined, stomping her heeled foot into the stone floor. "I'm so sick of this place. Do you know how much I never want to suck a –"

"Genevieve!" Another woman chided.

"I'm just saying!" Genevieve lifted her palms up in defense. "Can't I just be sold off to some rich guy, already? I don't even care if he's old and wrinkly. At least they're clean above ground."

The same woman who had easily chastised Genevieve, scoffed and said, "Consider yourself lucky, girl. Not too long ago they used to starve us, rape us and then try to sell us off. Now they feed the cows, give them a roof to live under and in most cases, we end up living as Mistresses."

"I wasn't so lucky," a small voice added. Hidden within the group of people, a blond head appeared. Through dim lighting, Juno easily noticed her as the pale female from above ground. The woman shifted, rubbing her face and wincing. As she removed her hand, the woman had accidentally removed the makeup which had covered the blue-purple bruise on her face. "I was drugged, brought here and sold off. Then I was raped and made to do horrible things before escaping. You know who should have helped me? The MP law. You know who fucked me up and threw me back here? The MP law."

There was no response for some time before the older woman said softly, "I'm sorry, girl. Hopefully you'll get a better one this time –"

"I want to go home!"

"Once they get you, you can't leave until someone pays," the male said sadly, his confident expression showing subtle remorse. "Whether you willingly come here or are forced to be here…"

Juno stood abruptly and the rooms attention shifted to her.

"New?" The older female asked.

"Yes."

"Arrival?"

"Today."

"Hm," she hummed, still eyeing Juno. "Talent?"

Juno scoffed. Can light the world on fire? "Um, wasn't aware I had to have one?"

Before a response could be made, the door flung open with a resonating thud against the wall. Red stood in the door way, peering towards the huddled group of people. Pursing her lips, she announced, "Yer' on in 5. Hey, girl," she indicated towards Juno. "Can yer' sing or dance?"

Juno blinked twice before replying with an inkling of uncertainty, "I suppose. If I can speak to the band a moment before, I may be able to provide some entertainment?"

It occurred to her that maybe, just maybe, Red would notice that she hadn't questioned why she was here. Given the immensely suspicious activity occurring around her, perhaps Red just thought she was a simpleton?

"Is this to make payment for my stay?" Juno meekly asked.

Red pursed her lips once more, "Sure. Yer' can speak to the ban' in a sec."

Darting away but keeping the door open, Juno continued to stare into the space Red had occupied only moments before. Directly across from the doorway was another door, slightly ajar where a dark, glistening eye could be seen staring back at her.

Red returned shortly with a piece of paper, the same checklist she had been working on when Juno arrived. She barked at the huddled group to get into three lines. The first line consisted of two older women, a more rounded young lady and another female who to Juno, seemed quite pretty and to her surprise, should not have been lumped into the first group. It was when the female turned slightly that she saw the large port-wine mark that licked across most of her left face, neck and disappearing into the cup-sleeve of her dress.

The next group consisted of several young women that Juno could not gauge an age. Based on the plump skin, bountiful breasts and neatly styled hair, they could not have been older than Juno. The pale blond was clumped into this line, her expression stern as she wiped at the pink rouge on her lips.

Red didn't bother shouting names for the last group as only three people remained – the feminine male, the older women who spoke earlier and Juno.

"Right! Twins, git out there!" Red hissed, shuffling two from the first group out as the commentator made his announcement and the music began to lull in the background.

There were a few thumps against the wooden stage, movements that seemed to time nicely with the melodic music until a brief silence, a dull clap of audience members and the commentator announcing the beginning bidding price. Juno was unable to hear each number that was called out but only several were made before the 'item' was sold and they prepared for the next candidate.

Levi growled deeply, turning his attention away from the stage as the two young women were guided down the stairs and to the buyers booth. They could not have been older than teens yet with that display of acrobatics in thin, figure hugging clothing, bending and curling into inhumanely possibly shapes, it didn't surprise him that the oily, drooling mob boss sitting one booth over put down a high bid and called it finished.

Glancing to Harley, he noted that the large man was also sitting stiffly in his seat, attention seeming to bound around the room as the next candidate went on stage and began a display of musical glasses. Eerie chimes danced along the room, bouncing off the walls and immediately sending chills over his flesh. She was older, face made up to appear younger and youthful. No one placed a bid and the woman returned to the room she had appeared from.

This went on for some time and Levi remained still and choosing to not acknowledge the annoying commentators comments geared towards their specific booth. On and on he made jabs as to why the men had not made a bid yet, perhaps they were in the wrong room or maybe, they 'swung' in a different direction. Had it not been for Ocho who managed to maintain a level of hospitality, Levi was certain they would have been kicked out.

Ocho had barely shown a single inch of nerves like Harley until a frail, iced-blond woman was brought on stage. She was dressed in a plain, cotton blouse and dark skirt. Peeping from her oversized blouse was a protruding collar bone and what appeared to be the very edge of a tattoo.

The fair woman was handed the violin from one of the band members, sat down on a stool and lay the item gently on her lap. With nimble fingers, she began to play the instrument as if it were a very small guitar, running her finger tips up and down the strings, plucking them and thrumming them to produce a whining, willowing tune that sent chills through the entire room.

These people and their eerie damn music, Levi mused, frowning at the woman and chancing a quick look at Ocho. The mobster was hunched close to the table, fingers gripping tightly that in the dim lighting, Levi could see white knuckles.

And when the woman thrummed the last note, Ocho stood and shouted an absurd amount of money. The woman gasped at the voice, standing suddenly and shrouding the light with her hand, squinting to locate the person in the crowd.

Artemis stepped into the light once more, a wide grin on his satisfied expression, "Wow! We hear nothing from the first lot and almost most of the second until this skinny nothing steps on stage," he hummed, sneering as he took her by the arm and pulled her form into his. "I guess we all have our vices, hm?"

Levi gripped the knife resting at his thigh, his entire body ready to propel forward in a flurry of attacks. How was this going so well? Was the Underground so ignorant now? They were newcomers, strangers who had remained silent for most of the evening until this woman stepped on stage.

 _Idiot!_ Levi gritted his teeth as the pale lady moved down the stairs and upon her eyes adjusting, whimpered with recognition as she saw Ocho. I forgot about the damn girl.

 _She better keep it together –_

"Thank you," the young woman whispered from Levi's left, on the other side of Ocho. She sat down next to Ocho, shaking lightly from relief and the desire to hug him most likely, but withholding so not to draw attention. "Thank you."

"I'll get you home," Ocho responded in a shaky murmur. "Just wait. I'll get you home."

"And with that, we will be taking our short intermission before viewing the final selection!" Artemis called out, leaning his weight onto one foot and jutting his hip out.

"Payment can be made now at the bar or upon completion of the entire evening."

At this, Ocho stood, bringing the icy blond with him and headed to the bar. Harley shuffled along the seat, allowing himself more room as he muttered to Levi, "So, when she hits the stage… how do we know it's time to clean this place up?"

"I know as much as you," Levi grunted, scratching the outer lining of his beard. "But when Ocho returns, I'm going to set up at the bar. I suggest you buy a drink and move to another location as well."

"And Ocho?"

"Forget him," Levi hissed. "He got what he wanted so there's no guarantee that he will complete his end of the bargain. If anything, take down who you can and get upstairs to find Pati. When you get to her, take anyone you can and get out of here. I'll get Juno."

It had only been a suspicion that perhaps Ocho would simply leave them. Levi just had to be sure.

Reclining into his seat and scratching at the glue used to stick the facial hair to his skin, Levi surveyed the small, darkened room again. Bar, one server, Ocho and his relative. Window, small but could push her through, above bar. Door to the side of bar, unsure where it leads –possible storage room. Stage, two exits, likely one of three doors opened up to behind the stage. Other door was the laundry, last door entered into this room.

Staring at Ocho, the secretly ink-black haired male pursed his lips, running his own mental blue print of the saloon and what he assumed the second and third floors would appear based off the building size.

He needed to be sure. He needed to get her out.

If Juno was as strong as he assumed, if she was anything like the explosive firecracker he had come to immerse himself with – he was certain this building would no longer exist.

If she attacked from center stage, this would blow fire across the entire room. Due to the air flow through the main door and the window, Levi was certain it would create a vacuum effect, thus resulting in everyone going up in flames. Fire would spread quickly due to the highly flammable building materials used in the Underground.

"Gents and Lads," Artemis appeared, pulling Levi from his plan of attack and sending his icy orbs to the stage. "I hope you have quenched your thirsts and I see some have finalised their accounts, very good! Now first on stage is the lovely Moana!"

Levi caught the very feminine male stepping onto stage, a small guitar clasped in pink finger tips. Immediately ignoring the entertainer, he planted his attention on stage left in hopes of seeing her glistening, mahogany orbs.

* * *

"Um, it goes like this," I bobbed my head a few times and then produced a hum. Pulling a few beats and thumping my hands on the step to create some reminiscence of a tune, the musician nodded. Nodding as well, I added, "It doesn't matter if it isn't perfect."

Peering up to the stage, Moana strutted from side to side, bellowing guttural whines as she tried to create a symphony with only her voice alone. The tune went on for some time as the tall, leggy harlot would drop her hips, singing loudly and winking into the crowd.

"Yer' nervous?" Red asked, peaking my attention to the right.

I studied her expression, her red locks threatening to spill from her… gold clasp? Shrugging to provide a response and disperse any suspicion as the woman then went on to fuss over my clothing, I continued to search her appearance beyond the oiliness of her skin and the light dirt marks that appeared randomly on her pink flesh.

Although her dress was plain, it was neat and the hemming was finely locked. No frays or imperfect lines. The blouse she had chosen to compliment her skirts was dull in saturation yet sat lightly over her shoulders and chest, a delicate and discreet lace surrounding her wrists and neck line.

"On in two!" She chirped as she stood before me, lifting her fingers which were adorned with gold rings, to gently set a strand of my hair. "I'll place the mood lighting right where yer' asked!"

Stiffening as she brushed past me, it took every ounce of myself control to not reach over and slam her face into my knee. Instead, I remained in my position and listened to the announcement.

"Now, now, now! We don't get many exotic ones in here do we?" Artemis crooned, leaning on the stand with a huge grin. "But when we do," he sneered, making a suggestive chuckle in his throat. "Let me tell you – god dammit, let me just show you! Prime meat number two!"

* * *

Hange sank back into her seat and gently brought the mug of ale to her lips. Her joints shifted painfully, raw burns on her knuckles weeping as she clenched the handle. Hissing through dry lips, the cold porcelain met her parched mouth and she took three hefty sips.

"I cannot understand why you won't let me heal your ailments," Baphomet muttered from across the stubborn woman. He lounged comfortably on a worn-down recliner within the Squad Leader's office. "Any sane person would have accepted the offer."

"Ha, I'm not sane!" She snorted loudly, followed by a small whimper as her body cried against the sudden muscles which tensed. "Look, I understand why you're offering but it doesn't seem… right."

Baphomet's thinly carved brows creased slightly as he tilted his head quizzically.

Hange sighed, leaning back into her own old and weathered chair. "Part of my experiments is to understand how the human body functions verses how the titan body works. Along the way, Juno arrived and the more I think about it… the more I think she might be part titan or something similar. To compare all three subjects, I need someone who hasn't been modified by any standard and no other human will," she nodded her head from side to side, searching for a choice of words. "Let me test on them. So, I use me!"

Baph stared at the woman intently. "Hange Zoe, you are telling me that you are the purest human specimen on this land?"

The grin on Hange's face faltered at the stunning man's statement. "Um, no, not exactly," she mumbled, her eye contact dropping to look anywhere but his shining eyes. "It's just, I work very hard to eat healthily and drink a lot of water. I don't eat a lot of processed foods like cakes or tarts, I very rarely drink alcohol – now being an exception due to my injuries – plus no one else will let me draw regular blood or saliva samples, or well, any other samples at that…"

"Hm," was the males response, prompting the injured woman to bring her stare up to see him suddenly standing before her. "This is very interesting, Hange Zoe."

Hange felt a warmth rising in her cheeks due to his proximity. She gave a short, nervous laugh and sank back into her chair, almost forgetting the injuries which riddled her body.

"Uh, ha, why, um, why are you standing so close?"

Not so long ago, Hange and many other soldiers had suffered immense injuries due to Reiner and Berthold. After she had gained consciousness, the vivacious woman had given a small squadron of soldiers instructions and from her foggy memory, Hange assumed that along with Erwin, the troop had already set forth for the two traitors.

Hange was riddled with bumps, bruises, scuffs and what she assumed was a sprained wrist and a mild concussion. The seasoned solider had suffered many injuries in her life, including three broken noses, but the burns which licked up her arms, legs and neck were the most painful experience she could compare.

For every breath she took, every slight movement of her body, the flesh would reopen and weep sorely, painfully, vengefully. Every time she lifted her mug to her lips, the crusted sores on her knuckles would crack once more.

The pain was immense, yet she refused to lay bedridden in the infirmary. Instead, Hange hobbled to her office after having her wounds treated. Baphomet had left briefly to advise Levi and Juno of the attack, yet firmly reassured the Squad leader that they would not come here to fuss over her.

"They went to Levi's home," The beast had explained some time ago. "To exact her revenge."

Hange would normally have argued that her petite friend had gone Underground and that her comrade should have stopped her, but with consistent aches and pains grating into her form, she couldn't put up a fight.

Instead she was left to rest in her office with the company of a striking male who now stood curiously before her, gazing down into her wide, brown eyes.

"Hange Zoe," Baph hummed deeply in his throat, glistening metallic orbs flashing as they raked over her face. "What if I told you that I could help your wounds without compromising your human genetics?"

She peered up at him, sunk deeply into her chair with her drink pressed into her chest as if the cup and liquid could protect her. Blinking up at him, she let her expression portray her response.

At her curious response, cool hands reached down to press lightly against her knees and his languid figure knelt to meet her eye level. The crease in his brows had softened and instead, Baphomet stared warmly at her with the faintest rise of his perfectly, sculpted cheeks.

"You are a very interesting woman, a human woman at that," he cooed, hands still resting warmly on her knees. Hange didn't respond, still staring at him. "Your intelligence is beyond measurable. The compassion you have for the human race is formidable and the love and friendship you garner for both Levi and Juno – I can't find words."

"Thank you," Hange mumbled bashfully, daring to lower her mug slightly to flash a mild smile.

"Furthermore, you have been an admirable guide and companion for a creature such as myself," Baph waved his hand thoughtfully. "You've shown me the projects and experiments you hope to benefit the human race, how your city and world functions and finally, given me your time."

Hange shifted slightly, now not wedged deeply into her chair but leaning closer to hear Baphomet. His hands still rest on her knees, his tall frame resting in a crouch as he gave her an intriguing smirk.

"I would like to repay you by mending your wounds," he stated clearly, metallic drilling deeply into chestnut. "And give you an experience you will never forget."

It had not been her own will, Hange was certain, but her position was now leaning forward and her nose only a hairsbreadth from Baphomet's. His cool breath whispered over her face and neck and was that wild berries she could smell?

"How – I mean, how can you fix my injuries without – and an experi –" She had begun before large hands had cupped her cheeks. Expecting to feel the scraps on her skin to burn from contact, the woman was surprised to feel nothing but cool comfort. Smirking at the woman, Baphomet slowly leaned towards the frozen female.

Soft, pillowy lips gently touched hers, so faintly, so cool and scented like the earth itself. At first Hange couldn't move as the unworldly male held her in place and the very contact of his lips and skin had sent a startling thrill through her body. She was certain that Baph's very being was not of a human as he softly leaned into her more, the full spectrum of his mouth now pressing against hers.

Hange was not a kept woman.

She understood the wants and needs of the human body and had engaged in sexual contact before, yet none had ever left her frozen in her place. Not only was his skin and lips made of finely threaded silks that so warmly pushed against her but as he had leaned towards her, Hange swore she had seen his very physical being shift between beast and man – a reminder that Baphomet was not human.

When she didn't fight back, he gingerly encouraged her mouth open and slipped his tongue against her own. At this point, Hange closed her eyes and her body released its tense muscles and melted into the man. He gladly slipped one hand around her waist to shuffle her closer.

At first, his kisses were velvet against her chapped lips. He would press soft kisses on the center of her mouth and on occasion, silently garner access to her tongue. But as the moments went on and Hange found herself pushing her chest into his, her sore fingers slipping into his ink black hair and skimming against the large horns which had reappeared, the faint gasps and moans increased until suddenly, Baph pulled away and met her heated gaze.

"I – I," she began, blinking wide eyed at the semi-formed deity of a man. He was still dressed in his plain, black trousers and shirt, however his shoulders had broadened and the faintest veil of fur had sprouted across his collar bones and hands. Perfectly shaped jaw line and cheeks bones peered back at her, midnight hair spilling over iridescent orbs. Had it not been for the sudden appearance of large, ram horns nestled on his head, she may have assumed he hadn't changed too much at all. Blinking slowly and licking her lips, Hange let out an embarrassed chuckle and said, "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, Baph. I'm so riddled with injuries, I must have been deliri –"

"Your lips are so soft, Hange Zoe," Baph whispered, eyes shining and the smallest curve of his lips.

Cheeks pinking instantly, Hange brought her finger tips to the compliment area and upon making contact, gasped loudly. Running her index finger over her mouth, gone were the weeping burn wounds and chaffing that had been on her lips only seconds before. Now, soft and new flesh was in its place.

A realization glimmered over her features, having put together how the beast would heal her without using whatever magical energy he contained.

"So, for experimental sake, what we just did healed my burnt lips," Hange began confidently and sitting forward to once again be close to him. "Based on these results, I feel that it would be safe to conduct a secondary experiment on how other bodily functions could assist in healing my other… areas."

"As a scientist, it is a legitimate experiment to conduct, I believe," Baph said deeply, bringing finger tips to the edge of her shirt collar to pull it to one side. "For science."

Hange grinned, chewing her lower lip as she leaned closer.

"For science."

"For science."

* * *

The curtains shifted across the stage and the lights were dimmed. Had it not been for the several lanterns that sat numbly on the bar and candles on each table, the group of buyers and brothel staff would be left in complete darkness.

 _Click, click, click, click._

The patter of heels steadily made it across the stage, the owner hidden by the heaviness of dusty, old cotton. The air had thickened immensely, a hue of warmth suddenly shooting across the platform and under the curtains, blasting the nearest patrons and staff with a wave of warmth.

The closest of guests fumbled with her their drinks and items, uncertainty as the sudden heat whistled through the small and slightly crowded room. The heat had been a spurt of air with enough force, the reminiscent of the intensity went as far as the bar, causing the young, weathered bartender to frown.

Only a few seconds had passed and a few of the guests began to question whether the bidding item had fled until a thrum of notes glided through the dense atmosphere, closely followed by the ring of curtains being drawn abruptly.

They had not anticipated the ring of candles that cast the suspected warmth across the dimly lit room and even so, the small wax pots could not have possibly projected such a force. But it was not the candles that hung heavily on the minds and eyes of the guests but rather the lithe figure that stood within the candles, a slender back arched towards them and the faintest of neck movements to glance a single, glistening mahogany orb over a honeycomb shoulder.

The initial low hum of violins and cellos picked up.

 _Watching her_  
 _Strolling in the night so white_  
 _Wondering why_  
 _It's only after dark_

She rolled that same shoulder, turning to face the audience with a slither of her hips, followed by her shoulder and chest, rolling until she was facing them entirely. The men in the front row froze, mouths agape as the brunette let her long, dark locks free from a loose bun. The locks rolled lazily, seductively over her exposed shoulder, her heavy lids still lowered, smoldering iris' watching rows and rows carefully.

 _In her eyes_  
 _A distant fire light burns bright_  
 _Wondering why_  
 _It's only after dark_

The golden woman brought her arms from her sides, rolling her hips again from side to side as the music slithered along with her vivacious movements. The small flames around her feet swayed with each movement, moving upwards to create long, whistling flames and shrinking down once more as the brunette brought her body low in a body roll.

The blond male looming at the bar stared harshly at the brunette as she stepped over the small candles while maintaining her exotic and alluring dance, his expression somewhere between grim and enthralled by the woman's movements. He swallowed hard, his jugular jumping as she moved her arms around her body like a snake to a charmer, swaying from side to side.

Clenching his teeth, the blond pressed his finger tips to the weapon resting at his hip.

 _I find myself in her room_  
 _Feel the fever of my doom_  
 _Falling falling_  
 _Through the floor_  
 _I'm knocking on the devil's door yeah_

To the side of the stage by a slightly ajar door, was a woman with mangled red hair. She watched equally as mesmerized as the men, eyes large on the petite woman swaying on the stage.

"Excuse me ma' am –"

Red jumped, startled by the whisper of the new girl behind her. Gulping and tearing her eyes from the provocative movements, she addressed the stern young woman.

"Ma' am, can you please move into the room so that I may sweep the corridor?"

"Ye – year', sorry deary," Red muttered as she jostled back into the darkened room, a mere few steps from the doorway she had been in. Wriggling her nose, Red peered back to the young woman and asked, "Wha's yer' name, child?"

The woman stood placidly, a broom held calmly in one hand as she replied tonelessly, "Pati."

Red nodded absentmindedly in response, her attention on the dancing woman once more.

Pati edged the woman further into the room with a soft nudge. As she shot one last glance at the rigid blond male by the bar, he threw his silvery orbs in her direction and gave the faintest nod before turning his heavy stare back to the stage.

Pulling the door closed and standing in the now isolated corridor, Pati slipped the broom through the handle.

 _In the dawn_  
 _I wake up to find her gone_  
 _And the note_  
 _Says "only after dark"_

The 'Prime Meat' swiftly moved to the other side of the stage, reaching down and collecting an oil lantern from a stand. She placed it by front right of the stage before gliding to the opposite side and doing the same. The candles still gently swayed with her movements.

Several of the buyers had drawn their purses, wallets or check books, fumbling for their ink wells and pens whilst trying to keep their attention on the dancing, curvy creature who had returned to the center of the stage.

Her hips wiggled from side to side as she reached down to grasp the hem of her ink-black skirt. She rose once more before pulling harshly, sending a huge rip from the seam up to the delicate spot where her leg met her hip.

The blond felt his entire body tense at the sight of her caramel thigh encased in a stocking held up by a garter. The small glass in his hand cracked.

Alluring a she was, it was easy to determine that the room was realizing her show was almost over as the song reached its climax. The buyers were now gauging the atmosphere, glancing to one another to determine who was interested in the exotic, dancing nymph.

 _Burning burning in the flame_  
 _Now I know her secret name_  
 _You can tear her temple down_  
 _But she'll be back and rule again yeah_

The brunette reached down again, collecting one candle and upon reaching her height once more, threw her full, thick hair back to expose glistening orbs and her pink lower lip caught lightly by her teeth.

He could see that she had the entire room. Not a single soul could look away as she ran one hand over her exposed thigh and brought the candle to the bunch of skirt material she had collected. The blond felt all the moisture disappear from his mouth, scowling as she brought the flame to the material, the glass shattered under his grip as it caught aflame and within a moment, her skirt was gone.

Gasps rang loudly through the crowd at not only her now exposed legs and the black underwear which covered her lower region, but also due to how the flammable material had vaporized.

She was unharmed.

The lanterns flickered wildly in their glass casings.

The candles suddenly lit up wildly, the length of their flames so tall and bright, it was impossible for such a small well and wick to create such power.

 _In my heart a deep and dark_  
 _And lonely part_  
 _Wants her and waits for_  
 _After dark_  
 _After dark_  
 _After dark_  
 _After dark_

The music suddenly twanged followed by silence.

The brunette had stopped moving, her head lowered and the candle still resting surprisingly close to the delicate skin of her wrist as tension spiked rapidly.

"Ah," Artemis began as he entered from the left. "That was quite the – agh!"

The brunette had lifted the hand holding the candle, directing it towards Artemis. The deafening roar pierced through the silence as wild flames shot from her clawed hand, showering the host in burning fire.

He screamed wildly, flailing backwards as fire licked up his legs, arms, melting the flesh off his face and neck.

The entire room had rose, gasps of fear as the nearest of guests propelled away from the stage. Three men remained in place, silent, still.

"Red!" The brunette bellowed, lowering her hand and turning to look at the stunned audience. "Red! Show yourself!"

Several of the men had lifted small weapons, directing them at the female in defense as the screams of Artemis began to simmer into whimpers.

"The – the fuck!" The bartender whispered, causing the blond to peer towards him.

The server was average in every way possible, a gleam of sweat shining on his nervous expression yet had it not been for the fear in his face, the blond patron would not have recognized him.

The Garrison who had escaped.

"Red!" She demanded loudly, the flames lurching angrily towards the guests. Shrieks of fear resonated around the room until a feminine scream could be heard from the bar. The brunette on stage still held the candle flame, a clawed hand held readily by her side as her equally as hot stare fell upon the struggling woman.

"No, no!" Red screamed as two men, likely fearful buyers, propelled her forward. She grunted as her footing fell away and she lay sprawled below the stage.

At the mercy of the fiery demon.

"You," she hissed viciously at the helpless woman. Red withered below her, shrinking away with nowhere to go. "You horrible, wretched woman!"

"Who – I – whatever I did, I'm sorry!" Red shouted, recoiling into herself.

The female's expression was grim, eyes darkening as she spat, "Do you know who I am? Do you know what you did to me?"

Red quivered, shaking her head.

"You thought I wouldn't know," the tanned female snapped. "You thought no one would figure it out because that moron now roasting, was your façade! But you know what? I saw the silk of your skirts, I saw the chiffon of your blouse," she swallowed hard, eyes flaming hot as she added in a hiss, "the fucking gold dripping off your fingers. You, you run this show. You are the reason those men violated me, you are the reason Miriam was kidnapped!"

"No – I promise – I'm not –"

"Admit it!" The lanterns burst, throwing oil across the ground and towards Red. She wailed in pure fear, unable to shuffle further away due to the clutter of fallen chairs.

Another beat and a roar of flames so powerful, so fierce, rose from the candles that the curtains caught alight.

Red screamed loudly. "Okay, yer' right! I run this business! I ship the meat to and from – Ah!"

A sudden flash of light burst from behind and around Juno, surrounding her entirely like a vortex of hell flame and lava. It swirled viciously, powerfully around her, surrounding her like a whirl wind of pure power until with a sudden blink of her dark, long lashes, it propelled and consumed Red.

Red's voice disappeared within the roaring fire so hot, a flickering of red to blue, eating her entire form to lastly melt into the once cold stone. The white, hot light sent others sprawling further into the back of the room, save for three.

The blond, a burly man and a cleanly dressed mobster stood to the right of the room, safe from the swirling vortex of increasingly blue flames that had long since consumed the woman.

The guests flailed wildly, pushing away from the raging woman who stood protected by her fire cocoon, glaringly angrily as she forced the flames deeper towards the bar and the back of the room.

Several attempted to attack her with guns, knives and even pieces of furniture but her relentless power was too much for the average man. Flesh melted from bone, furniture nothing but cinders and bottles of alcohol bursting and sending flames further into the scrambling men.

It was then that the furious female turned to look at the three men and said, "Take the others and get out. Pati! Open the door!"

The burly man and the mobster lurched towards the flames, strategically dodging the danger or perhaps it was the woman controlling the heat. But the blond, he remained still and stern watching her with wide eyes… and pride.

The door flew open.

"Juno."

The name removed the heavy, angered look in her eyes but not the flames. Turning slowly at the sound of her name, Juno met those familiar silvery orbs and smiled softly.

"Blond," she said thoughtfully as the swirling flames surrounding her rescinded and she stepped effortlessly through the ring and to the male. He had thrown the hat from his head, scratching at the beard hairs on his face. "You look lovely with blond hair."

"You… you did it," he managed to push through his awe. "I shouldn't have doubted you."

Juno smiled, the sounds of screaming dwindling behind her as she reached for that familiar, rough hand. Collecting her in his arms, he stared in pure admiration. "It's okay, Levi," she added and planted a soft, reassuring kiss on the edge of his lips. "I understand. I'll finish this."

"Christ sake, put some pants on!" Pati spat from the doorway, throwing a pair of slacks at the brunette.

"What?" Juno hissed in response, shuffling out of the way as Ocho and Harley slipped past with a handful of now ex-slaves and the band members. The former stopped before her, a nervous smile on his face.

"My name is Ocho," he introduced with a huff of air. "You saved my Miriam."

"And now you'll save the innocent lives in this building, correct?" Levi responded, daring the man to go against his promise.

Ocho grinned, flashing several gold-plated teeth. "I keep my contracts, Mr. Ackerman. My men are already on it."

Juno let go of Levi, smiling softly and remorsefully as she said, "Time for you to go! I'm going to take this entire building down now."

His immediate response was to grip her tighter, eyes thinning and searching her expression for more information. Realizing her statement may have been frightening to the soldier, a man she thought would fear nothing, Juno went on calmly as wisps of smoke danced around her.

"It can't hurt me," Juno reassured, bringing a hand to brush lightly on his sooty cheek. "I was placed in this world to fight the enemy – man and titan. I was brought here to continue a time line which sadly broke so many years ago," pressing her lips to his, she whispered, "I'm here for you and you always."

Levi's jaw locked, eyes watering ever so faintly at the intensity of her words.

"Then let me do it with you."

* * *

 _ **Song: After Dark - Tito & Tarantula**_

 _ **A/N: Hi all! I hope you're well. I, the Queen of Cliffhangers, is also well :)**_

 _ **Firstly, I am still getting quite a few Followers, so thank you. I assume the silence is due to everyone living their lives to which I salute you! I'm getting my shit together these days, so I am all for everyone living their best lives.**_

 _ **Now, I am at 488 pages... and literally writing the last chapter. Can you believe it? It's sad, considering I began this in early 2017. This story has been such a huge thing for me! I've made friends, fell in love with writing again and rediscovered how amazing it is to lose yourself in a fictional world.**_

 _ **But none of that yet - stay tuned!**_


	35. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

Smoke was gradually slipping through the floor boards and the drunk and lecherous vermin of the brothel barely took notice.

It was the sudden burst of people through the side door onto the ground floor that caught their attention. The music ceased as up to a dozen more men entered through windows and additional doors, their arms licked with tattoos and their bodies adorned in perfectly pressed dress shirts and trousers.

"Get out!"

It was no surprise for both Ocho and Harley when men both simultaneously ran for the door or drew their weapons. The women and staff easily went for the exit, ducking as gun fire and brawling immediately occurred.

Ocho ducked as a fist almost met his jaw. Instead, he brought a swift upper cut to the offending mans face, sending him motionless. He grinned, ignoring the strand of hair that fell from his perfectly styled comb over and said loudly to Harley, "Can you handle it, big man?"

Harley grunted loudly, lifting a thug and slamming him down through a bar table. He gave an equally as thrilled smile and shouted, "Like the old days!"

Pati shot her gear through the condensed room, swiping down culprits with her blades along the way and landing gracefully at a vertical angle against the bannister of the second floor.

Two women squealed loudly in surprise, causing the warrior woman to shoot them a stare.

"Oh, you're those two gross ladies from the other room," Pati frowned at Dora and Sharla. "You probably want to climb out that window and scale the gutter, unless you want to turn into roast dinner."

Dora jittered in her spot, holding her broken straps in place while shooting Sharla and questioning stare. Sharla barely batted an eye, darting for the window and ramming the window pane up.

Pati shrugged, shooting her wire again to search the rooms further up.

"Tell me, King of the Underground," Juno jibbed, receiving a fraction of a glare in response. "How would you like to finish these guys?"

Several men stood by the bar, blades drawn. They were severely burnt, lungs clouded with smoke and soot, yet the mobsters, thugs and bosses still had fight in them.

"I'll take the two on the left," Levi declared while tearing the blond wig from his scalp, revealing the lengths of his thick, black hair tied into a small bun. The shorter front pieces fell loosely, framing his chiseled features. "You can have the monster on the right."

Juno rose a brow, making an approving popping sound with her mouth. "Damn Levi, your hair looks _real_ good like that."

"Shut up, brat."

Tearing her bright eyes from her significant other, Juno broke away as Levi levelled his stance and drew his fists as the two men approached him. Turning her attention to the monster of a man standing at easily seven feet, Juno weighed her options.

He snarled at her, lunging with vigor and power but the brunette stepped out of the way. Swiftly ducking from several blows, Juno continued her avoidance to quickly see what Levi was doing.

The seasoned fighter was easily defending and blocking the two men as they threw careless punches and hits in his direction. The way he could see, understand and perhaps preemptively discern their moves prior to their delivery, they had no chance. Levi was at the peak of his health, his body moving blindly and fiercely with every attack until finally, he caught one of their arms, spun in the opposite direction and successfully snapping the bone with one swift movement.

The pained scream of the man reminded Juno that at some point, she would have to conclude her fight with the beastly figure as she had mostly dodged all his attacks and was almost wedged against the stage.

"Die, you witch!" He snarled angrily, prompting Juno to flex her fingers.

She moved languidly, swiftly, leaving a wispy trail of long, chocolate locks in her wake. Firstly, Juno planted a hard kick into the man's gut, a move she had learnt from Levi. Although the attacker let out a pained huff, Juno obviously did not have enough physical strength to annihilate such a huge opponent.

But the kick was not to take him down. It was a distraction as her hand scooped the spilt oil on the floor boards at the peak of her attack. As he lunged to collect her in his arms, Juno glided around him, climbing up his back and wiping the oil along with her until she was satisfied and jumped from him.

Turning with a disgruntled growl, he spun to eye the brunette who stood curiously several feet from him, a brow raised as flames licked up his back.

He lunged once more before realizing the searing heat that crawled up his back, shoulders, neck and curling around his head. Pausing and releasing a fearful howl, the attacker began to flail wildly as the flames increased.

A final huff of air and a body slamming into a pillar, Levi took a deep breath and wiped the bead of sweat from his temple. Wrinkling his nose, he turned in time to see the burly man screaming wildly in a flutter of flames, darting blindly across the room only to knock himself out against a stone wall.

Juno turned at the sound of his feet crunching against charcoaled furniture.

Taking his position next to her, Levi surveyed the area and after a moment, nodded in graceful approval of her method. "Did he manage to touch you?"

Juno gave a grin and shook her head. "No, but it's time for you to leave with the others. I can't risk you getting hurt."

"You can't hurt me, Juno," Levi explained, exasperated. "I'm the blood of that moron who's infatuated with Four-Eyes."

She studied him carefully, eyeing the determination in his features before nodding, "Then we move upstairs."

When they reached the first floor, it was pure chaos. Amongst Ocho's men helping to get people out of the building, an all-out fight had occurred between Red's henchmen and the remaining mobsters.

"I'll be in the middle," Juno explained as they pushed through. "You know what to do."

Levi did what he did best – he collected the 3DMG gear Pati had stashed prior, hooked it to his hips and took off. Whirling quickly around the open, pagoda style interior, the Veteran unleashed his blades and began slicing through the men who continued to attack. If Juno was going to achieve her goal, Levi needed to ensure no one got close enough to distract her.

Barefoot in loose trousers, her small feet made contact with wet, sticky floorboards. The sounds of yelling, crashing furniture, gun fire and fists meeting skin became a multitude of blurred hums as Juno positioned herself with a candle she retrieved from the ground.

It had occurred to her that maybe it would be a good idea to create the fire herself, but no. Juno needed her full attention and confidence to pull this stunt, releasing hell flame so powerful that nothing could escape and from her experience of lighting a candle, she didn't want to risk messing up her end goal.

And so she closed her eyes and cupped the flame.

* * *

Bringing the mug of fresh tea to her lips, Hange sat back into her old, weathered chair and cleared her throat. Tapping the old, lead pencil against her well-used journal, she ran her tongue over her upper teeth, a thick sense of contemplation washing over the woman.

Sitting quietly across from her, was the Foreigner.

"Okay, so what happened after that?"

Juno blinked slowly before meeting her careful stare once more…

 _Chaos swarmed up the pagoda-styled brothel, a thrall of screams, fights and oil lanterns threatening to burst. Levi had made room surrounding the brunette planted within the center of the building, his blade slicing effortlessly through any human who dared to step within several meters as she prepared for what could only be described as the encore._

 _Pati sailed past him like a double-ended weapon of mass destruction, two blades in hand as she snapped the ends off and thrust both freshly, sharpened metals into two men who had their eyes set on both Levi and Juno._

 _Landing lightly on the increasingly wet floor, Pati wiped the thin layer of sweat from her brows as she met Levi's stern expression. He pursed his lips in response before promptly landing a hefty elbow into the eye socket of another person attempting to get in their way._

 _"No thanks?" Pati chimed breathlessly, turning on heel and slamming a hard kick into the gut of a whore holding a knife._

 _Levi had spun away from her, dealing with his own situation. Two of the brothels henchmen had attacked him, having identified the shorter male and female as having something to do with the current uproar in their venue. Thrusting a blade forward, Levi suddenly ducked as he realised both his blades had hit the hilt. The two men burst forward, lunging with a blade and fists. The experienced soldier swiftly dodged the attacks, jolting from side to side before ducking suddenly and slamming his steel-capped boots into the knee of one of his attackers._

 _The henchman roared in pain, slipping down with another pained sound as Levi dealt another vicious attack to his throat. As the man fell, hitting the ground loudly, Levi peered up to catch the shine of silver and red resting millimeters from his temple._

 _Pati's blade rest upon his shoulder, having plunged forward into the skull of the second assailant who was only a moment away from plunging his blade into Levi's side._

 _"Now you have to say thanks!" Pati said with a snicker, only to receive a 'tch' in response_.

 _A short distance from the soldiers, Harley had his hands full to the brim._

 _The tall, broad jolly male had found himself stuck collecting the gaggle of women working on the second floor. His initial purpose was to find Ocho and locate a safe exit point on the second floor, however the sudden mayhem that erupted within the building had left him helplessly trying to coordinate an exit for the mid-range harlots who were casually searching for the belongings they wanted to bring with them._

 _"I just need my hair clip," a woman with rouge on her cheeks announced, slipping past Harley who now had his actual arms full of the women's personal belongings. "Won' be a min, love."_

 _"Ladies – la – ladies, we have to go!" Harley tried to declare as another woman brushed past him in her under clothing and a small bag, immediately beginning to search the room for, 'tha' golden teacup tha' ole' Earl gave me!'_

 _"It's not safe –"_

 _"Hah, always havin' fights 'ere, deary," a blond woman called from behind a petition. Harley gulped as an item of clothing was thrown across it, landing by his feet. "Fights 'ere, every day!"_

 _"The building it is burning down!" Harley attempted._

 _"Won' be a min, sweet 'eart."_

"Well, that explains why he was so flushed when I saw him," Hange chuckled lightly, flexing her fingers before writing down a quick scrawl of notes. "Did they get out?"

Juno shrugged, slight amusement on her rounded cheeks. "I'd say so. Very few unintentional fatalities."

Hange rose a brow, shooting a hard stare at Juno. "And consider that a blessing. You're lucky, Juno Monroe."

 _Juno had collected what little alcohol and oil she could eye from her position and began to pour the liquids over the floor, chairs and tables around her. She had chosen something that reeked of menthol, sending immediate tears to her watchful orbs._

 _And standing there in the middle of her makeshift bonfire, the center of what was to become the hottest, singular place in the entire world, Juno lifted a matchbook stolen from the drunk and asleep man on the table to her right._

 _Striking the match, she brought the small flame up to her eye line and stared at it curiously._

 _The rapid movements around her seemed to slow to the faint sway of the minute flame. The man on her right lunged towards her for reasons Juno did not understand. For all they knew, she was a bystander in the middle of mass hysteria, yet the hands reached for her. Without turning to acknowledge the man, his slowed movements seemed a lifetime until an alabaster hand appeared. Blinking, Juno eyed past the flame to see Levi with his teeth bared, snatching the mans wrist and twisting his arm behind his back with such force, the clear snap of bone tore through her ears._

 _"Any time now, Juno," Levi urged with a roughness to his voice. "I'm certain those idiots haven't got anyone else worth removing out of this shit hole."_

 _Her lids lowered once more, giving the flame one last moment as she said so lowly, Levi strained his ears, "Get the others and bring them to me."_

 _Releasing the match, it fell silently from her gentle, soft finger tips. The finger tips which once lived in another time and place, the same finger tips which helped prepare meals upon her sudden appearance, finger tips which picked up a blade and pierced through the nape of a titan._

 _Fingertips which clenched tightly during combat, throwing punches which grew more determined. The same soft padding which fought back, slamming into the face of a man and burning the flesh._

 _The exact finger tips which wove into ink-black hair, gripping tightly as waves of passion encased her body._

 _The match landed with not a sound, toppling lightly as it bounced from end to end before settling in the middle of the long stream of eighty-proof alcohol that she had drawn around her._

 _Finger tips then gingerly reached out and pulled upwards, immediately sending the small flame shooting across the alcoholic trail. A roar so ominous shot through the room as she drew her hands up once more, sending every lantern and candle in the room into a sudden expansion and flurry._

 _Breezing past Harley, Pati was bolting towards the stairs. The man running away from her let out a squeal of fear, a sound that made Pati cringe as her heavy boots slammed onto the wood, skidded and thumped once more as she continued onto the next landing._

 _The soldier recognized the man immediately. Pati had heard the conversations shared between Levi and Juno of a man who had escaped the Garrison during her abduction. She had heard the description of injuries inflicted by Juno, the colour of his hair and eyes, the distinct fear in his expression. Sasha had also confirmed details, even producing an artist sketch of the man which she had snuck from Hange's office, which led to Pati sighting this man at the stairs of the ground floor._

 _The woman swiped at his feet, her blade slicing into his foot. The man screamed high murder as he fell, immediately rolling onto his back and bringing his injured foot towards him. Blood spurted in sudden bursts as the ex-Garrison tried to shuffle away from the woman._

 _"You know what's worse than Titans?" Pati snarled, blade drawn and taking slow steps towards the man. He cowered, shuffling back into the window ledge, indicating he had no where to go._

 _Pati scooped him up, holding him at the open window as he whimpered, tears running down his face and the sudden stench of human fecal matter meeting her nose. She cringed in disgust, "Rapists, you piece of shit. Rapists."_

 _"I – I didn't touch her!" He squealed, trying to hit Pati but only resulted in being put further out of the window and a sharpened blade at his throat._

 _"I eat men like you for breakfast," Pati hissed before giving one final thrust and releasing her grip. The ex-Garrison let out a gasp, clawing at thin air before disappearing into the night._

 _Pati gagged from the remaining scent that infiltrated her nose but her attention was immediately forced towards the center of the building when the roar of flames became louder, the heat fiercer and in the direction of the stairs, no other way back down. Wriggling her nose, she shielded her eyes from the bright flames, climbed into the window sill and prepared her 3DMG._

 _Levi threw an arm up to block the sudden glare which permeated his watchful orbs yet he couldn't look away. The woman he so fondly called his own was standing in what could only be described as a twister, a growing cyclone of flames which rose with her command._

 _Many of the remaining scum within the building had noticed the bright, white heat which shot from the center of the building, forcing all brawls and panic to freeze in both awe and fear. Harley had even stopped himself by the now open window to which he was helping the same second level women climb out of._

 _"Your woman is a weapon of mass destruction," Levi turned sharply to see Ocho to his right, a small cut on his brow and a plank of wood resting like a bat on his shoulder. "Beautiful, but a weapon none the less."_

 _Levi shifted his gaze from Ocho to Juno, who with every movement was creating a swirling vortex of flames which grew hotter and wider, collecting furniture and humans in its path._

 _"I can't argue with that," Levi mumbled in response before pulling his attention from Juno to narrow on Ocho. "Is Miriam and your men outside? Did they get the civilians?"_

 _Ocho nodded, moving out of the way as a man was abruptly thrown over the bar he was leaning on. "Yes, sir. The only people left are the ones trying to protect this disgusting building or well, the ones on the ground."_

 _"And Harley and Pati?"_

 _Ocho gave a bemused snigger, nodding his head up and to the right. Levi shot a quick glance to witness Harley now urgently shoving a woman out the window and dumping an array of laces, skirts and undergarments directly after her._

"So tell me," Hange lowered her crossed leg to lean in and collect her warm cup of tea. Bringing the beverage to her lips, she took a hefty sip, her eyes closing for a moment. When she was satisfied, the brunette suddenly slammed the mug onto the table with an outburst of gusto and asked with an unmatched level of excitement, "This is where it gets good, huh?!"

Juno had attempted to cover a mild snicker of amusement, yet her control was lack thereof and the wriest of smiles slipped across her pink lips. "I guess you can describe it like that," she replied with the faintest of shrugs. "I don't want you to set this bar and then when I tell you, it's boring as batshit."

"Boring as bat shit?" Hange parroted, pursing her lips and nodding in thought. "Bet you got that one from Levi? And I would assume if you're creating miniature tornados of hell fire, it's obviously going to get good."

"It got," Juno paused, considering her descriptive choices for a second longer before adding, "Hot. It was hot."

 _"Harley! Get down here!"_

 _Levi bellowed towards the awkward man who now had two hands planted on a woman's behind in a futile attempt to shove her through the window. She kicked wildly at the sudden loss of balance as he gave one final shove, her yelp disappearing within the sound of roaring fire as she suddenly become out of sight, out of mind._

 _"You told me to save the people!" Harley hooted in return, wiping the sweat from his forehead._

 _"I know what I fuckin' said," Levi snapped, glaring up at the man on the second floor landing. "Get down here or you'll be cooked alive."_

 _A light switched on behind Harley's stern eyes and he brought his attention to the growing fire that had now cleared the second floor level and was easily moments from reaching the third. Gulping, he retreated from the vortex and headed for the stairs._

 _Levi, upon concluding that Harley would soon be with them, scanned the area for Pati. He assumed all the rooms were empty now and although he couldn't see her, the probability that she was dead was near to none. Upon realizing the ex-survey corps was likely gone, he turned his attention to the woman standing in the middle. She was now moving her arms as if stirring a huge pot, her flowy movements resonating with the speed and flow of the flames. The subtle yellow of the now white flames sent a glowing hue over her honey toned flesh as if the fiery warmth of lava itself was resting below her skin. As the flames tunneled and spun viciously and protectively around her, the long, brunette locks rose and fluttered around her head and shoulders, a darkened veil that withheld whatever inhumane secret that allowed her to do the unthinkable._

 _And turning to face them slowly as Harley reached them, her once mahogany orbs were ringed with what Levi could only describe as singular, pulsing circles of flames. They rotated as quickly as the flames around her and made her appear otherworldly, a creature born of human appearance yet godly materials._

 _Perfect, Levi wanted to whisper, staring at her with immensely white orbs as they reflected her flames. The words didn't come out, instead watching as she stepped deathly close to the end of the flames and held her arm out to them, the warmth still surprisingly in the browns of her eyes and the soft curl of her lips._

 _"Where's Pati?" Juno called out, her eyes scanning the area for the feisty woman. "I can't – I can't if she isn't here!"_

 _The three men scanned the area yet they had no seen her since arriving on the first floor some time ago. In fact, Pati was no where to be seen and she certainly was none of the bodies in the flame tornado._

 _"She's not here!" Levi called in response, tearing his eyes from the area and meeting Juno's concerned and scared expression. "If she's not here, she's gone!"_

 _Juno seemed to tense, her expression resonating one of a human who was not satisfied with the response she had received. She turned away, searching the baron and burnt venue for the woman who had so diligently fought for her cause. A sinking feeling crossed her chest and stomach._

 _"Pati isn't upstairs," Harley exclaimed, causing the brunette to peer at him with one eye over her shoulder. "She passed me when I was helping those women, chasing some guy with burn injuries up onto the top floor."_

 _Levi turned to Harley. "Burn injuries? The bartender?"_

 _"Yeah, I think so."_

 _Levi scoffed, followed by a smirk as she said to Juno, "Pati went after the Garrison soldier who got away, Juno. Pati is fine."_

 _Hearing Levi make this declaration seemed to calm her worries. Levi had known Pati the longest, understood her ability to survive. If he believed that she had left the building, there was no reason Juno needed to question that. "It won't hurt you," she said reassuringly at seeing the fear in two of three men's faces, her voice somehow louder than the flames even though she had simply spoken. "I have control."_

 _Levi could feel Ocho standing stiffly and on alert to his right while Harley, although behind him, would have likely appeared the same. She watched them patiently, her hand still outstretched. It was immensely jarring to expect someone to step into the vortex and expect no injuries, yet the three men had no reason to assume Juno would hurt them. This still didn't calm their nerves._

 _Ocho sniffed loudly, nudging Levi. "Ackerman, do you think this is a good –"_

 _"Shut up," Levi hissed, his eyes still firmly on the outstretched hand as he stepped forward. "Follow me or die."_

 _With each step, the vicious wind of the spiral made Levi's clothes flutter against his skin. The warmth was immense upon his first step but as he neared, lifting his own hand to grasp the other which he so fondly knew, each line of her palms, the shape of her nails, the area directly before him began to lower in temperature until a door-sized space was carved into the flames._

 _He took her warm hand, her small fingers pressing into his callused pads and Levi was now pulling the woman to his chest, holding Juno against him as the wind around them picked up. Staring deeply into her large, glowing eyes, Levi snickered and said, "Who would have thought some little girl from another world would become the singular most dangerous thing in the entire land?"_

 _Juno broke into a smile, white teeth flashing as she chuckled and said, "Little ole' me? I'm nothing but a small fry standing against Humanity's Strongest."_

 _The whisper of a smile on Levi's lips slipped into a neutral line, yet his brow remained firm at attention on her face. The other two men jostled into the space with them and the area in the vortex disappeared with a loud crack._

 _"I guess everything Baphomet said was true," Levi murmured, the silver of his eyes lighting up with every rotation of the tornado. "Do it, Juno. End it."_

 _Her response was to stare hard into his face, a slight glint shining across those large, almond eyes as she gently pulled away from him and turned her back to the three men._

 _"D-do we take cover or something?" Harley shouted as the momentum of the flames began to increase._

 _"Stay behind me, close to me!" Juno exclaimed, bringing her hands up as if conducting a band of deathly flames. "Stay within the circle."_

 _Levi felt the two men brush against him, taking position as directed as the flame tunnel increased. The power of the flames had collected most of the furniture now and the occasional body. The fire from the basement was now leaking onto the first floor, spilling into the vortex and fueling the already deadly element._

 _The roar was deafening and Levi was forced to bring his hands to his ears. Even the intensity of the white, hot flames was enough to make him want to close his eyes yet he refused._

 _He would not miss this for the world._

 _Louder and louder, faster and faster until the windows had all smashed and joined the swirling vortex of heat. Quickly, the glass melted into globs of liquid._

 _This went on for another few seconds until the wood panels of the walls began to peel off and join the fiery vortex. At this point, Juno's shoulders were now tense, her arms shaking and after a few more seconds, she shouted, "Brace yourselves!"_

* * *

"And I quote," Hange lifted the newspaper up, cleared her throat dramatically and began in a posh accent, "An explosion so vast erupted from the near center of The Underground. The blast was large enough to total nine blocks which much to the citizens surprise, a very small number of casualties occurred."

Hange paused, lifting her gaze of the paper to peer at Juno who was eyeing her with amusement.

 _"Most of the injured or fallen were located from the source of the blast, a brothel which has been long speculated as running a human trafficking ring. Amazingly, most of the community had been evacuated from the immediate location up to thirty minutes prior to the blast."_

"See?" Juno jabbed at Hange. "When you make friends, people help you."

Hange shook her head with a sigh and continued, "Witnesses claim to have seen three men and a woman standing in the dead center of the blast location when the smoke dispersed. Two of the men appeared to be residents of The Underground based on the gangland tattoos identified on one of the men, whilst the other appeared gruff in appearance, while it is speculated that the third man was the infamous Levi Ackerman, accompanied by an exotic looking female."

"Look, it was hard to get through all the rubble. Someone was bound to see us."

"I don't understand why Levi took off his wig or why _you_ didn't wear one. Not that it would have helped much; Levi is clearly an angry midget and you're too pretty to miss," Hange pointed out, pursing her lips and returning to the paper, " _When the witnesses were questioned, no one dared to provide further details. The only information a bystander was willing to provide was that a large group of mobsters had removed all the residents prior to the blast followed by providing the families with satchels filled with coins_. _Another bystander claims to have seen a woman throw a man out of the third floor window…"_

Hange ended her relay and lowered the paper, releasing a sigh and meeting Juno's observant stare. Another beat passed and the eccentric woman suddenly shouted, "I am so angry you didn't tell me what you were going to do! _But_ , I am thrilled we get to carry on our experiments."

"Not forty-eight hours ago, you were injured to the point of possibly permanent damage," Juno fired back and then lifted a brow and asked, "which begs to ask, what happened to your injuries? Experiments? When you guys arrived to meet us at the tunnels, all your injuries were gone. Got anything to do with a godly sorta guy related to Levi?"

"Uh, I, I – I was injured, yes," Hange managed through stuttering, a pretty pink blooming over her cheeks. "And I was bedridden, or should have been but Baph helped me."

"Hm," Juno hummed smugly, scrutinizing the woman in front of her. Hange was squirming under her stare as she added, "He rocked your world, healing your injuries in the process, didn't he?!"

"Hey! You can't –"

"Too late, I've already decided that's what has happened," Juno let out a laugh that rang through the room like chirping birds. "Whatever the case, it's good to see you happy and healthy. How'd you manage to get Erwin to approve you to collect us?"

"He doesn't know," Hange responded. "He thinks I'm still working on the whole Historia issue."

"Any news on that?"

"I suspect we should hear from the others sometime this evening," Hange explained before pulling a desk draw and fishing a sealed letter out. She tentatively placed it between them. "Juno, Baphomet wanted me to give this to you."

Juno stiffened, eyeing the neatly placed paper between them. It was so perfectly pressed, an eggshell white and clearly made from Sina supplies. The letter was sealed with goat horn-pressed wax.

"He's gone, isn't he?" The words had left her lips before she registered her thoughts. Lowering her gaze and swallowing the expanding heaviness that was in her throat, Juno looked down at the stone floor.

"I… I woke and he was nowhere to be found," Hange began softly as she made her way around the desk and now stood leaning against it and directly in front of Juno. "He had something he wanted me to tell you in person though."

It had made Juno lift her eyes once more to meet a growing warmth on Hange's cheeks, the woman clearly trying to hide a faint smile threatening to break on her expression.

"What?"

"Do you remember the last time I took a blood and urine sample?"

"An hour ago?"

"Earlier than that," Hange said, waving a hand to indicate the length of time. "Before everything happened. We talked about it briefly and then this long saga began, I think it was when you and Levi became a couple."

"You've done it so many times, I'm not sure. But go on?"

Hange swallowed hard, a shine glinting on her glasses as she suddenly brought them away from the bridge of her nose and placed them atop of head to meet Juno's gaze with her naked eyes. "I noticed some differences in a particular sample which made me question whether you had picked up another illness or maybe your iron count was low due to the change in diet but the more I compared my charts and analysis, it didn't make sense. I couldn't identify anything in my current records that could isolate the difference in those samples compared to say, ones taken when you first arrived."

"I'm not sick again, am I?" Juno asked hesitantly.

Hange lowered herself so she was now crouching in front of Juno, eye line meeting hers as she said with a smile, "Unless you call carrying the gift of life a sickness, then no. You're fourteen weeks pregnant, Juno."

Every sound around them become silent. The petite brunette's eyes became glassy as she searched Hange's face for answers, a sign, something.

"I'm – Fourteen? H- how?" The confident voice she held before was now a mere murmur as the soft smile fluttered over her lips.

Hange grinned. "Well, it's no lie that they provide a sort-of chemical contraceptive to the men in the regiment however it's no surprise Levi managed to get past that – look at his ancestry? I guess they didn't factor in that demi-gods would need a stronger dose."

Juno continued to stare at Hange, her hands now rubbing against her lower stomach. Another moment passed and she asked, "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I've been in so many situations now, what if something happened?"

"I didn't know straight away, kiddo," Hange reasoned, now leaning against the desk once more. "No one has fallen pregnant in the regiment in over thirty years and even so, most of them chose to terminate the pregnancy so early on that very few records exist. Do you remember how we continued our check ups after the Garrison incident?"

Juno nodded, now peering down at her stomach with awe.

"I didn't mention this because I didn't want to scare you but halfway through your recovery, it appeared that you were growing some sort of thickened material in your cervix and uterus. I thought that maybe it was scar tissue or perhaps toughened muscle but to be honest, after todays physical, I'm pretty sure that it was a protective layer."

Juno was simply staring at Hange now, her expression somewhat curious yet mostly indescribable. Her hand still moved over her lower abdomen, side to side, a soft rhythm as she was so suddenly aware of the small, beating heart that she had been carrying this entire time.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Fkn ayyyyyyyeeeeeee! Finally! Haha.**_

 _ **Things are wrapping up. I've laid out most of it but it's a matter of ensuring it's seamless.**_

 _ **TBH, I'm a little emotional!**_


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

It had been a full day since the raid on the human trafficking ring. Shortly after the explosion, Ocho had sent one of his men to contact Hange to have her collect us at the same entrance we had used only a day prior.

We had to move quickly, immediately composing ourselves after the smoke, dust and falling debris had settled. I had wanted to stay a moment longer to survey the level of my own doing yet Levi had collected my hand in a tight grip, dragging me behind him as we followed Harley and Ocho into the next alley way.

"That – that was insane!" Harley breathed out loudly, grasping his chest. The large man was covered in soot, his bright blue eyes a beacon on his now darkened face. "I honestly did not think we'd survive that – no offense of course, Juno, it's just how could I have thought otherwise?"

I was breathing heavily myself, an airiness fogging my head and a tingling sensation rising in my finger tips and toes. "I don't blame you," I mustered through pale lips as if energy was leaving me quickly. Levi shot me a look. "I didn't know if you'd get hurt eith –"

The world slipped into an odd angle and Harley and Ocho were now horizontal, both giving me concerned stares. "Fuck sake," Levi's lowered voice met my ears and I realized he was now cradling me in his arms. "We didn't factor in how much energy that would have taken – she's down and out."

"Oh yeah," I chuckled, feeling a slight trickle release from my nose. Sniffing, I wiped the droplet of blood and met Levi's concerning stare. "How we getting home?"

"I had my men clear the way back to Harley's hideout," Ocho explained, nodding towards the other end of the alley. "The MP's should arrive shortly so I recommend that you leave now."

A brief silence met the men before Ocho said, "Thank you, Levi. Thank you, Juno. You're both truly unmatched." And with a pat on Levi's shoulder and a brief nod to Harley, Ocho darted in the direction we had come from to meet with several of his men.

The journey back to the hideout had seemed only moments yet I was sure Levi was trying his best not to move me around too much from fear of me becoming further exhausted. His chest and arms had remained tense as he pressed me to him, an arm beneath my knees and another securely around my back and under my arms. I had wrapped my arms around his shoulders and neck, burying my nose into his neck and breathing in that citrus scent.

Harley had found me some clean clothes and the three of us waited by the exit point of the tunnel. Conversation had fallen short after we had arrived, the men busying themselves with preparing to leave while forcing me to sit still, drink clean water and eat some bread.

Hange almost punched Levi square in the face when she saw the state I was in. She launched herself off the small boat, carelessly falling into the filthy water and splashing it everywhere.

"Stupid woman," Levi snarled, not only dodging the filthy water but pushing me out of the way as Hange propelled towards me at an alarming rate. "Get your shit together, Four Eyes."

The trip back to headquarters was mostly silent, my head resting against Levi's shoulder and one arm looped into Hange's elbow. Soft murmurs could be heard around me, questions being asked and finger tips running along my hands and wrists. When we reached HQ, I was gently taken to Levi's room.

"Boo," I mumbled against fluffy, crisp white pillows. "I need the Boo."

The muttering in response told me that he didn't want to have that horse in his perfectly cleaned living quarters but after the door clicked behind him and with minutes passing, my brain struggling to remain conscious, I was met with a heaviness pressing into the bed and a flutter of sloppy licks against my check, forehead and hair.

Somehow, I managed to rub her head, feeling soft folded ears and a wet nose and before I knew it, the world had morphed away into darkness. The only thing I managed to maintain before slipping into one of the deepest sleeps of my life was the soft rumble of Boo snoring next to me and cool lips pressing against my head.

Minutes drifted into hours and perhaps a full day before a door slamming tore me from my slumber. The bed shook with Boo's sudden jolt, both of us sleepily staring at a figure at the end of the bed.

Standing tall, shoulders square and fisted hands resting on hips, Hange declared loudly, "Juno Monroe, how dare you go on adventures without me!"

It wasn't long before she had kicked her boots off and climbed into the bed with me, her words flowing out of her mouth at an alarming rate as she relayed current events. The development with Historia, Reiner and Berthold hadn't moved in the past couple of days yet with the events of The Underground, it was hard to move forward when your best soldier was elsewhere.

"Erwin asked something about Levi but I pushed it away," Hange explained, resting a leg on the sleeping dog. "Speaking of Erwin, he passed by and dropped this newspaper off. Let's have a read in my office, shall we?"

* * *

The sun was setting, sending an array of pink, orange, yellow and purple like an exotic blanket over the sky. I had managed to get through several hours of Hange and Hange alone, much to her credit, after she gave me a mouthing and news I simply did not expect, gave me a meal and handed me a letter.

I was not sure what to expect from such a perfectly folder letter, crisp and faintly scented of earth and berries. How could such an otherworldly being be capable to making such a symmetrical square?

Sighing, I leaned into the window frame to stare out into the training fields. I had since returned to Levi's room and now sat in the huge window that overlooked the entry point of his personal rooms, a location which I had become very familiar with.

What was I to do first? Read the letter or tell Levi?

I hadn't seen him for almost a day and I assumed it was due to the workload he needed to catch up on. He had a lot to do for one man and honestly, he had spent a large portion of time catering to my own personal goals.

 _Oh shit, and now he's meant to care for a freakin' family?!_ I swallowed hard, almost certain all moisture in my mouth and throat was soon to be non-existent. Levi was a highly sought after man – both for his skill and well, people also hated him and wanted him dead. How was he meant to juggle keeping the cause alive, as well as a baby?

Huffing, I pulled the wax from the letter and abruptly opened the folds. I needed something else to look at before my brain exploded.

In neatly scrawled ink and much to my surprise, English, began one of the last correspondences I would ever have with the great Baphomet.

 _Sweet Juno,_

 _I am certain that you are riddled with inner conflict as to how or when to tell Levi but I will be honest with you – it doesn't matter. He will be elated, overjoyed, given purpose. Nothing in this world will matter more than the heart that you keep and the life that you will give._

 _Secondly, I am so proud of you, Juno. So very proud._

 _You did what you were meant to do, you fulfilled a purpose that no other generation could muster. You fought for your beliefs, your rights to live, accepted your linage and of course, created a means to live on: that bundle of life that rests so warmly and safely within you._

 _It may not be overly clear but both of you were needed to begin the change of the century. We needed something more than brute strength and just enough warmth, smiles and love._

 _How else would we accomplish this without Humanity's Strongest and The Foreigner?_

 _Please do not feel as if you were used._

 _I might be something of another time and land yet I do not have the power or strength to make the rules. I answer to something higher, more powerful, greater than life itself; the Universe._

 _Evolution is simply put, trial and error. Experiments, as Hange would say. When trial and error occur, we fight for a remedy._

 _You and Levi are our remedy._

 _You are The Purpose._

 _Baphomet._

"Why are you crying?"

Startled, I sniffled loudly and turned towards the familiar drawl. Closing the door softly behind him, Levi peered back at me with that signature eye line built to detect every minute detail. He was dressed in a plain button-up shirt and black trousers tucked tightly into combat boots. Always combat boots incase 'shit hits the fan'.

His careful stare drifted to the note in my hand and swiftly back to my eyes as he said, "I see. Baphomet has left."

I nodded. "Yeah, he's gone."

Standing slowly, very much aware of my aching joints, I moved down one step and over to the desk where he now stood. He had lowered a folder onto the old desk, a levelled placed once used as a doctors table not that long ago.

"Will you be able to see him through those weird dreams?" Levi pressed, studying my expression.

I shrugged in response. "I don't know if that was me or him. Probably him. I was never able to will it to happen."

He seemed to absorb the response, eyes darting to the letter in my hand and gradually back to my expression. Levi sniffed lightly and muttered, "Four-Eyes has been here. It smells like a barn."

Scoffing, I let a chuckle roll out of me like warm butter.

"Nothing gets past you," I whispered lightly, reaching forward and wrapping my arms around his neck. His natural response was to reach down and curl his own arms around my waist, lightly and softly, so consciously aware of whether I was weathered from the fire storm created a day ago. I stared up into his chiseled features, carved from the pure design of a deity himself, and asked, "Hey, how does it feel being Humanity's Strongest?"

Thin brows shifted, meeting in the middle at the abrupt and sudden question. He mulled over the query, eyes searched my own before replying with the faintest gruff in his tone, "I didn't make that title. The media did. I also don't think it's true – I'm not overtly stronger than other people. I'm calculative and precise."

"Hm, I'm willing to say that you're fairly strong," I added a hum to my statement, resting a hand on his upper arm. "What if I said that you were significantly stronger than other males, so much so, that you defied military grade medications?"

Levi frowned. "I've never had to take military medications because I don't get sick, just the annual –"

He paused.

The furrow in his brow remained for a millisecond longer before narrowed orbs widened and his iris' thinned, studying my expression for answers.

"You are the publics savior. You're the great, great, great, great grandson of what we can only assume is a God," I began, staring deeply into metallic orbs, the colour of frosted icicles in the middle of winter. "The moon to my sun. And now, Levi Ackerman, Humanity's Strongest, you are the father of our child."

I felt him stiffen as the final words left my mouth, a sliver of light passing over his orbs as if waking from a decade long slumber. He stared hard into my expression, stoic, arms still firmly secure around me yet now, Levi had brought me a little closer.

"How?"

I blinked. "As in how did I become pregnant?"

Levi scowled, "Not how it's done, idiot. How did you manage to get pregnant when I'm on the needle?"

"Hange explained that there was no reason to assume the dosage needed to be adjusted to suit your slightly different metabolism and DNA because simply put, they didn't know until almost a year ago about your different heritage and I guess, we've been at it for some time," I shrugged, feeling my eyes well up a fraction due to the bundle of nerves pulsating in my chest. "So, um…"

"How many weeks?"

"Fourteen."

His eyes widened once more, arm muscles tensing. "Fourteen! Has fuckin' Four-Eyes known this entire time and still let you go out and –"

Placing a finger on his lips, I hushed Levi and then took his hand. Guiding him to the bed, we sat down on the edge and so I began the direct and somewhat detailed explanation that Hange had provided me. I began with what she had identified after the Garrison incident, closely followed by the changes in tissue and how she was unable to determine the changes immediately simply due to not having previous studies to refer to. Finally, I divulged how Levi and his superhuman genetics were the reason I was able to carry and survive the onslaught we had recently faced.

"I also think that Baphomet knew the entire time based on his letter, and he gave me that extra power boost to protect both us," I smiled, placing a hand on my stomach once more. Levi lowered the letter and stared thoughtfully at nothing in general as I said, "I guess you could say that the three of us will change everything."

A flicker of time passed by and Levi lifted his gaze, reaching my own and said, "I'm going to be a father."

I nodded, unable to hold the growing smile on my lips.

"My child is in there," he indicated to my stomach and gingerly placed a hand over mine. "There is an Ackerman in there."

"Also _Monroe_ ," I corrected, beaming as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. "She'll be perfect in all the ways possible and more."

Levi's kisses fluttered over my lips, to my cheek and jaw as he mumbled, " _She_? How do you know it's a _she_?"

Giggling, I sank into the sheets as his weight hovered over mine, the kisses still fluttering all over my neck and face. "It's obvious," I let out a breath of air as cool finger tips skimmed over my stomach. " _She_ made it through all this shit, _she's_ tough as nails. It's a _she_ with my personality and your strength, Ackerman."

Levi paused, his lips pressing against my ear as he murmured, "Then she won't mind me showing my other half and her mother my appreciation."

Sighing, I caught his face and stared up into his shining, silver eyes and asked, "You're okay with everything?"

His expression shifted slightly as he said, "I could not have asked for anything more than what I have now," Levi pressed his lips to mine once more before saying, "I didn't have a father and only a mother for several years of my life. She will have both."

"Okay," I murmured as skilled fingertips slipped past the hem of my pants. "I won't argue with that."

The same tingling sensation had begun against my skin as Levi pulled away the clothing, piece by piece. His fingers wove into my hair, tugging to pull my neck back and feast upon the delicate flesh of my neck and shoulder. I stopped thinking; gone were the thoughts of the Garrison or The Underground, the havoc of trauma and what little I remembered of my past and now as I was swiftly flipped to straddle his hips, I sunk down and relished in that sensation which always made whatever connection between us become alive with fire.

He groaned, throwing his head back and hands subconsciously reaching to rest against my hips, pushing too-and-fro to enjoy the very same relief I was also experiencing. Lowering his head once more, glowing orbs met my own lava stare as I began to move back and forth, grinding down. Whimpers slipped from my throat as hands groped at my breasts, my backside but not nearly as rough and possessive as he had done in the past.

Levi's narrowed stare was trained on me, our sinful actions causing his brow to furrow and his teeth clench but his stare never wavered.

Until the door flew open, thumping loudly against the wall and a particularly eccentric woman sprung behind me, "Hey, Juno! Just wanted to see if – _Oh my god, I'm so freakin'_ –"

Freezing in my place, arms covering my chest, I shrunk into myself and tentatively peered over my shoulder to squeak, "H-hi Hange, um, perhaps you sh –"

"Get out, shit for brains!" Levi roared, propping himself up on his elbows. He reached up, pulling a huge strand of my hair over my breast. "We're celebrating."

"Okay, okay," she murmured in response, hands firmly over her eyes. "I mean, you already have one bun baking, why would you –"

"Get. Out." Levi hissed, one grey orb glaring past my arm and at Hange.

"Okay, sorry!" She shouted, disappearing beyond the wall and slamming the door behind her. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" I hollered back in response, grinning and turning my gaze back to the lightly sweating man below me.

I smirked at him, moving the strand of hair away from my breast. A faint growl rose within his chest, running along his chest and with the acute speed I still was not used to, I was flipped once more and neatly tucked below Levi.

He peered deeply into my expression and that deep, drawl met my ears, "You know, right?"

 _I love you._

Smiling in response, I tucked a strand of his hair back, enjoying how it fell foreword once more, "Yes, I've known. Just like how you know as well."

 _I love you too._

* * *

 _ **A/N: My shortest chapter yet but only because the next two are super long / it was the only appropriate place to chop it.**_

 _ **Firstly, many thanks to Otaku-Oneechan - It's been such a ray of sunlight during some dark times to get your reviews. Thank you for being so involved!**_

 _ **Pati, my girl, thank you as well for still being such an amazing support.**_

 _ **I believe we have only two to go... but it will be beautiful.**_

 _ **Side note: I have started my BnHA Kacchan x OC fic. I will likely have a short break after I complete The Purpose because I do need to do some mythological/religious study for my BnHA fic.**_

 _ **I hope you are all well 3**_


	37. Chapter 36

**_CHAPTER 36_**

 _The Sina Daily_  
 _Havoc tears through Trost District_

A quiet weekday was abruptly brought to an end when an unknown militia tore through the Trost District. Many people were injured, some of which so badly wounded that external resources were called in to assist with the damages.

The unknown group of vagrants used equipment reminiscent of the regiments who protect the lands although it was clear with the lack of badges or emblems which identify the enforcements, they were not government issued men.

As the battle rendered several main streets a mess, the infamous Scout, Captain and appropriately labelled 'Humanity's Strongest', Levi Ackerman easily shredded through the attack and brought down many of the assailants. It was immensely clear that the attackers were narrowed in on Levi Ackerman and who some bystanders assumed were out-of-uniform Survey Corp soldiers, thus resulting in a stand-off in the much-loved local tavern, 'Barney's Ale'.

The stand-off lasted a few minutes before a man wearing a broad-brimmed hat abruptly attacked Ackerman, who with bated breath, managed to escape and discharge the assailants with a pocketknife as his only weapon.

With the political onslaught ravaging through the three major regiments, the community are forever left in the wake of political attack. The attack on Trost arrives only several days after the abrupt and exclusive explosion which rendered a large area of The Underground into rubble.

Questionably, the woman dubbed the 'Foreigner' was not seen with Levi as the Trost attacked unraveled.

Astronomical damages were left through several main streets of Trost, many of which are questioning when the lower-middle class District will have a break from the constant economical issues.

* * *

 **Entry #325**

Journal, I honestly thought I would not be here another day to write this but here I am, amazed and in complete awe of what occurred only a mere day ago.

I had been sent to care for Mike or well, to be more precise, I went of my own will to see how the giant moron was fairing. He seemed in good moods, sitting upright and finishing a large bowl of oatmeal. To the right on his bedside table were three other bowls, licked clean. I guess it's safe to say that with such a huge body to fuel, Mike needs as much as he can get.

We spoke of the attack on the filthy bordello on the Underground but I won't disclose what occurred within these papers in case it falls within the wrong hands. But I will mention that once I told the story in its full entirety, he seemed to mull over the information for longer than I anticipated and soon, we fell into a silence.

I studied his rugged face, chiseled and for someone who had spent many years out on the field, surprisingly still youthful. Mike's hair had grown a few inches as well, something I assume was due to his priorities being in the right order and a haircut somewhere near the end.

He was lacking a limb, was still slightly off in colour and perhaps had lost some muscle mass yet he was alive, healing and I was certain with an appetite like that, Mike would be up and moving in no time; leg or no leg.

But more to the point, I am writing this entry because after the Underground, I didn't think Juno could pull another stunt. I didn't think she could create hell fire larger than what we had already witnessed with our own eyes.

Juno did. She was fire itself.

As I recount this moment, imagine that I am telling this to Mike because this is how I want to paint the picture.

The Garrison had begun the faux safety drill yet suspicions rose quickly. Shortly after, the smoke of Titan Rod Reiss could be seen over the Wall, where I stood watching the entire ordeal. I had just left Mike once I caught wind of the situation, immediately heading to Pixis but instead, stood mindless at the top of the Wall.

Someone had told me to move but without a beat, I was able to shrug them off. My eyes didn't register who had spoken to me because I was now by the cannons, peering off into the distance at the grotesque, fiery lump which was hobbling towards us.

It was ablaze, naked, raw, bones and flesh. The thing was so large, it was unable to lift itself using measly arms, legs and a neck so frail, it's face was permanently pressed into the soil.

"Well, fuck," a soft, familiar voice said with mild sarcasm to my right. Startled to turned sharply to a sun-kissed profile staring at the same danger I had been a moment before. Juno was squared to my right, her large canine dawdling around her knees as she added, "Levi told me to stay here but how could I ignore this crap?"

I frowned and replied with slight concern, "You're pregnant. I can see why he asked you to stay here."

Juno flickered those mahogany orbs to me, a thin brow raising as she said sharply, "Those cannons – " several were fired and she stopped, waiting for the sound to taper off before continuing, " – They're pebbles. Won't do anything."

Panic bubbled in my gut. I knew what she was going to do and if Levi, Sasha, Hange, anyone who held her dearly, knew I had let her off into the battle field while she was with child, I was certain I'd never live it down.

Juno took a deep breath, let it out just a lavishly and then clicked her tongue, "Right. Where's that horse you used to get Mike?"

"Juno Monroe, I swear to the Walls if you even _think_ of –"

The person in question had now shifted her weight, now facing me with that scrutinizing expression as she declared, "I was told not to put too much pressure on myself –"

" – going out there! Levi will freakin' kill –"

"And I'm not scared of Levi, in fact he wouldn't even try it considering I'm carrying his bun – **"**

" – me and that thing is huge, how do we even know you can –"

"- in the oven, so he can sit the heck down –"

"- Juno, I can't let you get hurt –"

Her eyes narrowed for a fraction and for a moment, I swear, I _swear_ I saw those rings appear within that warm brown of her eyes. But just as I had thought I'd seen it, they were gone and back was that welcoming expression. With a soft smile she said, "If we stand here doing nothing then I will get hurt. If we want to prevent mass murder, then help me get out there."

It was a huge risk and if Juno, possibly the only other being who could end the war on Titans besides Eren, was harmed in anyway, my neck would be on the chopping block. Yet, I had seen her power. Her strength. Juno was small, petite, a woman created to fit clothing I could never wear but I had seen how powerful she was, beneath her soft smiles and laughter like wind chimes.

We had barely moved as the remaining Scout's and Garrison made their way up onto the Wall with Eren, a plan clearly in action. Watching the soldiers clear the distance, I had only removed my eyes from the brunette for a moment but it had been a moment too long. Turning to face her once more, Juno was gone.

Even the damn dog had vanished.

The next twenty-five minutes was chaos. More than once I had passed by Squad Levi, my attention flying around the surrounding area in hopes that Juno was safe within one of their grasps. But no, not once did I see her.

Even when Eren transformed, I attempted to find a location which would allow me a clear view to make sure that damned woman was safe. I searched high and low, the side towers and in the stair wells, between the frantic soldiers and within the rows of canons.

And only when I saw them propel the first lot of gun-powder barrels into the Titans mouth did it occur to me; that woman, that clever, weasel, could not be found because she was inside of one of those god-damn barrels.

When I had realized this, it was too late. The netting of barrels was up and gone, propelling through the air.

My gaze shifted downwards to a set of piercing silver eyes searching my own expression before narrowing with concern.

Fuck. _Fuck_. He knew.

Levi turned his attention back up to the blubbering titan, pushing himself forward and within reach of danger. I couldn't keep sight of him because of the shrieks of panic which erupted below me. Soldiers pointing to the titan, I had no choice but to look up.

The gaping, malformed mouth of the titan was open, unable to function due to the mass of barrels wedged inside of his mouth and there, hanging languidly, _almost too comfortably_ , a foot hooked into a loop and a hand gripping tightly above her, was Juno.

Her hair fluttered wildly around her, a shroud of dark brown that seemed to slither more than anything. It whipped quickly around her head suddenly, exposing eyes aflame and a wild, uncontrolled grin as she drew her free hand up like a claw and the limb caught ablaze in blue flames.

I didn't know where to look as she shot her glance suddenly to Levi, who was already preparing to fire his 3DMG. Batting one quick blink towards him, the otherworldly woman slammed her hand into the barrels. There was a beat before an explosion that could easily rival the one I had been a part of recently thrummed inwards for a moment before a boom rendered my eardrums useless.

Blue and white blinded my eyes as if we had been hit by a bomb.

Flesh began to fall.

"Go, go go!" Called Erwin and without a second thought, I was in the air with my blades exposed.

I had not initially anticipated being part of the attack yet with the possibility of Juno getting hurt, I had no choice.

The familiar twang of wires and the whistle of gas surrounded me as I sliced through chunks of meat, eyes searching frantically. The smoke was thick yet dissipated quickly and before my eyes, standing at the top of Rod's fleshy collarbones in a circle of blue and white hell flame, was Juno.

The intensity of the heat was enough to send me backing away, only to be shoved abruptly by a blur of ink black hair. Levi didn't bother peering back, his goal only to collect the female standing in the fleshy cavern of what was once a titan head.

I wanted to shout out to be careful of the heat but there was no point. The seasoned man had cleared the distance within moments, not bothering to consider the possibility of harm as he sharply fired by Juno, collecting her in an arm and immediately vacating the steaming giants figure.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed by the pair. By the time he had made contact with her, Juno had already positioned her body to swing onto his back and clasp her arms around his neck as he traversed away from the danger at inhumane speed.

As they travelled into the blue-grey smoke emitting from the body, a shade of colour and heat I had never seen on a titan before, the blue-white glow surrounding Juno had enveloped Levi as well. Their faint glow became a beacon in the smoke for several moments before disappearing altogether.

It wasn't until we entered damage control well into the later hours of the day did I witness Levi giving Juno a stern talking. She stood before him, arms crossed over her chest as he hissed at her, brow knitted and eyes narrowed. This went on for some time, the woman patiently allowing the man to express how irrational, how _dangerous_ it was for her to act on her own. He indicated to her lower stomach before pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes squeezing tightly before looking at her once more.

She whispered back to him, soft fingers collecting his war-torn fingertips and holding them tightly. Juno was so much smaller than him and even so in her large shirt, Levi's shirt no doubt, giving him the most understanding and sincere expression as she explained her reasons.

They appeared to be relieved to be with one another. Although Levi looked he wanted to give her a few more words.

I could have sworn I'd seen her giggle and then prod the crease between his brows before planting a kiss on the enraged soldiers lips.

At this point, Levi had simmered down and at the touch of her lips, her skin, reached out to press a dirtied hand against her stomach. He took a deep breath before pulling the woman to him, pressing her tightly within his arms and burying his face into the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"Hm," a hum began next to me. Turning, Jean stood to my side, oak eyes watching the pair just as intently as I had. He sighed and said, "There's not really anyone here who looks at their significant other the way those two do."

"I guess," I considered my response, observing the somber expression on the young man's face. "But I suppose no one else has confirmation that it was universal law that they were meant to be together."

Jean, in turn, considered his response before turning to me with a now neutral expression as he said, "I was so involved with her life and then everything… happened. I was there and then I wasn't because of all this shit. Now, I'm a no one," another moment passed and he let out a sharp intake of air and said under his breath, " _It could have been me_."

Timidly, I rose my hand and placed it on his shoulder. Perhaps an act of comfort or because I felt awkward not doing anything at all. "Look, Jean, you need to accept the fact that those two – well, you just need to accept it," I pursed my lips, keeping my gaze steady on the young man who only increasingly appeared somewhere between perplexed and defiant. "It'll get easier, I promise. What about that Mikasa girl?"

Damage control went on for several days. I soon found myself sitting by the infamous pair during lunch one day, sadly directly across from a scowling Levi who refused to look away. Juno had lightly slapped his arm, urging him to stop glaring at me yet the silver-eyed male was relentless.

"Stop it," Juno hissed, glancing to her right before returning to her loaded plate of food. Levi had shoved almost half of his food onto her own meal as her appetite was growing with every passing day. "It wasn't her fault."

"Pati knows what she should have done," Levi replied, stare as steady as his tone. "Pati is aware that she should have taken you to me."

"Pati's not a dog, Levi." I deadpanned, one eye twitching a fraction of his odd use of me name.

"Yeah, Levi." Juno fired off, smirk on her full lips before shoveling more food in her mouth.

And for the first time in thirty-five minutes, Levi looked away and to the ethereal creature to his side. Sliding a hand over his elbow, he grasped Juno's hand and watched her demolish the food in front of her.

When I told Mike what had happened over the past few days, he could only stare at me in response. I allowed him the time to digest the information and then he said, "Pati, would you want to accompany me on my first outing this coming weekend?"

I'd be lying if I said I didn't smile.

Everything was okay.

* * *

 _A night (not) like any other…_

"Water! I need water!"

A shrill yelp was the initial response followed by a manic, "But what kind of water? Warm, cold, cool, room temperature –"

Hange swung around sharply, gritting her teeth as she shouted, "Sasha, I swear to the titan gods if you don't high tail out of here, Levi is going to kill you! I need water now!" The door slammed in her face.

The skittish female jumped between the balls of her feet, stumbling backwards into Connie who was clearly just as nervous. Turning her large brown orbs to her partner in crime, Sasha Braus shouted loudly, "Connie, we gotta get water! What's closest, the bathrooms or the kitchen?"

Connie, eyes wide yet pupils even wider, lip quivered as he said, "I can – I can hear her screaming behind the door – that – that baby is –"

 _SLAP!_

Sasha withdrew her stinging palm, shot her hands forward to straighten Connie back upright and said, "I'll go to bathrooms, you go to the kitchen!"

"Right!" He nodded indignantly. "But what temperature water?"

Another pained howled erupted from within the closed off room and suddenly both Connie and Sasha were dancing nervously on the balls of their feet. There was an abrupt thud followed by the muffled shout of, _'Four-Eyes, fucking sort this out now or I'll make you feel the same way!'_

 _'Acker – ahhh! Do not talk to her like that, she is twel – argh, mother fu – she is just as preg –"_

 _'Levi, I'm not sure how you can induce contractions in another person –'_

"Three buckets each, three different temperatures," Connie indicated.

Sasha grinned in understanding and with a resounding _clap_ of two palms slapping together, the pair parted.

Connie went for the bathrooms as from his position in the hallway, it made sense for him to turn on heel and make a break towards that direction. As his feet pounded on the cold, stone floor, he realised it really made no difference had he turned or ran straight ahead as the distance was relatively similar but thankfully, Sasha had gone in the other direction.

They had done the opposite of what Sasha had instructed but the task would be complete anyways.

With bated breath and a level of stress much more supreme than coming face to face with a titan, Connie bolted down the cool hallway and down the same set of stairs that less than two years ago, he watched Jean assist a newly arrived Juno down into the bathrooms. He had traversed the same set of stairs more times than he could count; on days where he was ready to take a shower and relax or play cards, sometimes he would head down here because he had returned from a long Scout, covered in mud and grim but dashing down the stairs with legs made of jelly because he needed to retrieve water if varying temperatures because his friend was giving birth? This was a new.

Sliding haphazardly through the doorway, slipping a little further than intended and accidentally kicking a partially naked male was also not on the immediate list of things he needed to make note of.

"Onion Head, what the actual –" Jean spluttered, tugging his towel closely to his waist as the offending friend had almost swiftly karate-kicked it fresh off his body.

"Juno is giving birth, no time for your annoying face!" Connie belted out, regaining his composure and searching frantically for buckets, containers, something he could carry the water back.

Jean, in his now paled expression and somewhat shocked response, almost released the towel as he gawked at Connie. "Jun – Juno is in labour? What… What are you -?"

"Water!" Connie shrieked, diving for a small station of amenities and throwing items through the stone room. "I need three buckets or something to carry three different temperatures back to Hange or Levi is going to kill me and probably –"

Jean cleared his throat, his brow setting with determination as he turned on heel, collected his trouser pants and with speed that neither of them knew he had, shoved his legs into either leg hole and miraculously zipped up the crotch without creating any damage. Standing with a confident grin, Jean said proudly, "Buckets are in the next cupboard over. Get them and I'll help you."

On the other side of the building, Sasha was knee deep in metal pots and pans. In her mad rush to collect the water (specifically, much to her minds repetitive and stressful rhythm, three different temperatures), Sasha had blindly thrown herself into the pantry with the expectation that locating appropriate 'water holders' would be an easy find.

"Hnnn, what the hell!" She whined loudly, picking up what could only be described as a metal soup bowl.

As far as Sasha was concerned, she needed to return with at least three modestly sized buckets, pans or pales which could hold three very distinctive temperatures of water. There was no _if's, but's or maybe's_ – this was their plan, this was what they were asked to do. And besides, there was no way she would miss the birth of her friends child.

Diving head first into the array of kitchen items, it would seem the brunette would have a fast grasp on finding at least one large pan but it wasn't until a soft knock at the door that would allow the ex-forest dweller to achieve her goal.

"Um, Miss Braus?" A soft hue of peach-blond hair slipped into the pantry room, illuminated by the yellow whispers of a lantern threatening to extinguish just to get away from Sasha. "I heard you screeching from the hallway, are you okay?"

Sasha was crouched, shoulders pulled forward, knees to her chest and sides as her flaming, manic attention was situated on what she only concluded as a newbie scout. She stood idly in the doorway, slightly dusty from either on-site chores or perhaps a return from a half-day scout.

Her question and tone had not been in ridicule at the sight of the feral woman, clenching a frying pan in one hand and breathing heavily. It had been a genuine question.

"I – I need three large buckets or pan for three different temperate waters!" Sasha huffed loudly, almost forgetting how to speak properly. The young scout remained still, peering curiously at the brunette.

"Um, I can help you?" As the words left the young womans lips, she stepped into the pantry and Sasha could now see the delicate features of her face.

Gentle maple-leaf eyes watched her curiously, wary perhaps, unsure if it were safe to stand too close to the frying-pan wielding older scout. She sunk her weight into one hip and then said with a faint chuckle, "The pans are on that shelf."

Without another word, Sasha dropped the frying pan and went for the shelf. Various metal cooking items fell to the floor once more, metallic whelps ringing loudly throughout the small room. Both Sasha and the girl cringed, pulling their shoulders up to their ears.

After the ringing subsided, they both opened their eyes and the green-eyed girl smiled, knelt to the ground and collected two large pans. Sasha was holding the third and the pair headed to the faucet.

"Why do you need three pans of three very different temperatures?" The younger of the pair asked.

Sasha moved one pan over to the stove, immediately lighting a flame and then meeting her gaze, "Juno is giving birth. Hange was yelling, Levi was threatening everyone, Connie and I were too nervous to ask so we decided on three…"

The young woman smiled, a slight excited jolt reverberating through her body as she said, "Wow, that's so exciting! I always liked Juno… and Levi. Although I haven't really spoken to either since onboarding."

Sasha met the girls gaze once more, studying her friendly features. Had she seen her before? Most likely. They went through new recruits like fresh air, it wouldn't be a surprise if Sasha had passed her multiple times on a scout or just on site. The girl smiled once more before turning her head slightly to check the level of the water in one of the pans and a memory flashed through Sasha's mind.

 _Sasha scoffed down her meal, lifting her gaze suddenly to see if anyone had forgotten about their own food (so she could steal it) or perhaps they just didn't finish it (so, in lesser thievery, she could steal it). Wiping her mouth, unsatisfied lids blinked hungrily before catching a familiar, caramel-kissed brunette pass by her table._

 _Juno paused, her once composed stare falling onto a table of senior officers with a blend of shock and… irritation? Her feline-graced mahogany orbs pierced heavily into the Captain's face as he shot a stare back at her. To his side sat a young cadet, a new girl that Sasha had never really paid attention to. Maybe she had seen the cadet speaking, gossiping, giggling in the hallway when Levi would pass by?_

 _The cadet turned slightly, the light catching her peach-blond hair with a shine of innocence as she asked the Captain a question, only to have his piercing stonewall eyes ignore her and watch the rigid new-comer leave the mess hall with equally as stiff shoulders._

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name?" Sasha asked as she removed the pan from the stove.

"Miriam," she introduced, hauling the second pan onto the dying fire. "I'm a second year. I was originally assigned to Squad Leader Mike's group but after his incident, I now help with the factory."

Sasha nodded in understanding, now recollecting that she had seen Miriam wandering the halls more than once, carrying piles of materials such as leathers, threads, chainmail and more. Miriam had grown significantly since her childish years, most likely weathered by what was truly beyond the Wall and if she was working in Mike's factory, then she had also seen The Underground.

Reality forced them to mature faster.

"Are they in Hange's room?" Miriam began as she lifted the pan with one hand and collected the other with her free hand. The pair now stood facing each other, three pans of water between them. Sasha nodded, both their feet already heading towards the door.

It didn't take long for the young women to make their way back to Hange's door just as Connie and Jean appeared in sight. They paused suddenly, awkwardly attempting to not spill their most prized variety of liquids on the floor because god-forbid, Levi would have their necks.

Connie warily glanced at Sasha as they both stood by the door, shuddering as another pained screamed pierced through the wood.

"Where the hell are those morons –"

Miriam pushed past the pair and abruptly entered the room, locating the trio on by a bed of pristine white sheets. Clearly Levi had prepared the most clinically hygienic location for the birth of his child, there was no other option. At the sound of the door hitting the wall loudly, the three soldiers turned towards the four guests.

Levi's brow furrowed, the faintest of stress-sweat glistening on his porcelain skin.

Hange frowned while reaching for the water in Miriam's tight, small hands. "Um, it's Miriam right? Mike's helper?"

Miriam nodded, placing one of three pans on a table and rolling her sleeves up before promptly steeping out of the way. Connie, Sasha and Jean placed their variety-waters down on the table as well before becoming hypnotized by Juno, who grinned painfully at them before cringing and letting out a shrill scream.

"Levi, you did this! You did this to me!" She yelped sarcastically, pointing accusingly at the male who stood by her side. "Do something about this!"

Jean cringed at the level of her voice, stepping back into Connie and sending the stunned male into the door frame. The small yelp that escaped the smaller males throat seemed to capture Levi's attention as the seasoned man turned his head sharply, glaring at the two males and bellowing, "Get out if you're not going to help!"

"We'll help!" Jean exclaimed, unbalanced and pale in the face. "I – I don't know what to do! How can we hel –"

Hange had now positioned herself by Juno's bent legs, lifted the sheet and said, "Okay, let me get some of that water and some antiseptic. You could probably push now."

Upon stepping away, Hange was no longer a wall between Juno's birthing canal and the two men standing in the door way. Jean gulped, only to throw up in his mouth before wrenching forward and head-butting the door frame. Connie's eyes all but rolled into the back of their sockets as he hit the floor with his full body weight. Only Sasha stood, wide-eyed and stunned with both men at her feet.

Miriam turned to the brunette, a sad yet pitiful expression on her face as she said, "Here, let me help you get them outside."

It all but took several seconds before Miriam gave Hange a thumbs-up and closed the door behind her. Hange repositioned herself by Juno and after a quick inspection, a glance at a book she located at the library and a hesitant nod to Levi who was now having his hand broken by Juno, she locked Juno's legs into home-made stirrups and shouted, "Push!"

Jean, Connie, Sasha and Miriam all sat quietly on the hallway floor. The air was cool yet with every scream from first Hange then Juno, the air felt thicker. Miriam had disappeared for a few minutes only to return with a bucket and a scoop. She knelt to Sasha first, offering the cool water.

She drank hungrily, a soldier who had just witnessed something beyond the scope of anatomy knowledge she knew. After a few gulps, Sasha sighed and asked, "How are you okay? That was… that… "

There was a small whimper as Connie whispered, "How can… it was coming out like…"

Miriam's lips curled with amusement as she moved down to Connie, offering the scoop to the shuddering male. "I used to help birth the horses on my farm before… I became a scout. Before the famine."

"That would explain it," Sasha mumbled, resting her forehead onto her knees. "I don't think I've ever been this stressed in my entire life."

Miriam let a small, warm chuckle escape her lips as she now reached the last of the three. Kneeling down, she allowed a second to pass. The taller of the men had an ash-brown mop atop a fashionable buzz-cut around the sides. He rested his forehead on his knees, similar to Sasha, long arms and weathered hands clammy against his legs. Miriam noticed how his shoulders lifted with each steady breath, now realizing that he was only dressed in casual trouser pants and his hair very wet with moisture.

He took several deep breathes before raising his chin, exposing a slightly paled face and gaunt eyes. Mustard-brown orbs lifted to meet earthly green and Miriam felt the air slip from her lungs, tendrils of warm sugary mist as it ran across Jean's arms.

She lifted the scoop of water to him, her attention never leaving his face.

"I'm – I'm Jean," he muttered hoarsely, clearing his throat in the process as glassy eyes never left hers. "I don't think we've –"

"Miriam," she whispered in response, blinking quickly, a flutter of dark lashes draped over eyes as rich as gemstones. "You can call me Miriam."

"One more!"

"I swear to Baph, Hange – you're gonna hate this –" Juno growled, the faintest of fiery rings flickering in her orbs as she bit back another horrendous howl of pain. Levi sat dutifully by her side, his hand now a bright red yet not a sound escaped his lips.

"Come on, just one more –" Hange instructed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Gritting her teeth, Juno clenched her eyes tightly and squeezed with what energy she had left. The pressure inside of her reached an apex, her spine finally popping against the otherworldly pain that raked through her tiny frame as the immensely small, fragile being was released from her body and into the arms of her best friend.

Juno sunk back into the bed, finally releasing Levi's hand as every muscle, joint, molecule in her body was flooded with adrenaline and a mild shock washed over damp skin. Levi lunged forward, checking that the light in Juno's eyes was still there, bright yet exhausted.

Silence pierced the room. For a moment.

A chirp, a soft, announcing chirp erupted from the bundle in Hange's arms. The now tainted blanket, wrapped so perfectly, softly in perfection, moved slightly and Hange gulped, goggles fogged with both heat and tears.

Levi glanced from Hange to Juno. Juno sniffed lightly, nodding with a faint smile.

The male gently released the brunette, wide-eyed and peering at Hange who held such a small bunch, a bundle, nothing that could possible be large enough to be considered even human. How?

The bundle moved again, another chirp and an equally as excited sob slipped past Hange's grin.

Levi's steps between the side of the bed to the end could have taken seconds but with shock running through his blood, he wasn't sure. He couldn't hear anything other than the soft, angelic chirps which so fondly called for him, for Juno, for them.

Hange chewed her lower lip, another happy sob escaping from her mouth as she now gently bounced from side to side. Levi was now in front of her, shaking as his comrade, his friend of more than ten years now nodded for him to replicate the placement of her arms. When Hange was satisfied, she bobbed the bundle once more before gently placing the singular most important thing in the world into the arms of Humanity's Strongest.

And as silvery orbs met the most perfect set of glimmering windows to a part of his soul he didn't even know he willing gave to another being, so perfect, so inquisitive as she wiggled lightly in his grasp, Levi could not recall anything more important than this very moment.

He held her close, following the same bobbing motion as Hange began to mend Juno to ensure there was no chance of infection. There was nothing around him that could possibly draw his attention away, nothing could pull him from that soft, sweet angelic creature who bubbled within his grasp.

Not a single cry but an announcement. _I am here and I love you._

When Hange had made it clear that Juno was cleared up and now resting, she indicated for Levi to bring the newborn to Juno. He walked lightly, lighter than any time he could recall and upon sitting down in the old, wicker chair by the bed, he finally tore his gaze away and met Juno's stare.

"She is everything and more," Levi managed, voice hoarse as if he had not uttered a word in days, weeks even. "She is like you on every possibly level."

Although appearing as if Juno had crawled from the belly of a titan again, her attention was firm, wary and so very much centered on the moving bunch in her partners arms. She stared for a moment longer before glancing to Levi. _Please_.

No hesitation, no questioning of trust as he lifted slightly and gently placed the bundle within her arms. The second warm, supple skin pressed into her chest, Juno melted into the bub. A gulp, a sob of pure bliss rolled through her, trying her best to not squeeze her eyes shut from the onslaught of emotional tears from fear that she would miss even a second.

Honey-brewed skin, likely to be graced with a soft flutter of freckles when she grew and teased the sun. A gathering of dark, thick hair which could only be from both of them. Her tiny hand flickered out quickly, grasping Juno's thumb with a speed that both parents were immediately proud of.

Sleepy lids lifted slowly, meeting Juno's intense gaze with equally as involved interest, love, magic, destiny. One large orb was a deep chocolate with flickers of gold while the other, although almost identical, was sliced with a very clear gash of stone-cold grey.

"No," Juno whispered with a smile as Levi pressed his lips to her temple. "She is just like _us_."

* * *

 **A/N: FML, dudes. Dudes. I'm there... it's almost done.**

 **Am I emotional? Yes. Do I feel a little sad that it's over? YES! Also, I have not had a beta reader for this entire journey and my poor, tired eyes miss a lot of mistakes.**

 **A few reviews recently:**

 **Pati - So amazing to hear from you. I hope you're well and I hope you liked your little entry :) I'm glad you liked the changing of scenes... I was worried it would be confusing as I tend to write like it's a tv show or movie, which doesn't always translate well.**

 **Nina fo life - I am all tears.**

 **Celline the Sleeping Beauty - Welcome to the party! Only that it's not a party and we just live for the relationship that is Leno/Juvi 3 I'm glad you're enjoying Levi. I've mentioned it previously but it is very hard to write an existing character. I sometimes look back and think 'WTF did you write him like that' but then I remember that had he been human, he's entitled to have those moments. In regards to Juno's eyes, they are a red-brown. When the light catches them, they appear more red in nature. In low light, more plain brown. I use a lot of brown based terms to describe her eyes, skin, hair etc because saying 'brown' over and over again is boring and brown is too generic for what I see in my minds eye. There are many shades of brown - her skin is caramel, her hair a deepened ash brown, soft freckles like a dusting of cinnamon and eyes that capture lava in the light and the sweet scents of wood mahogany during the day. See?**


	38. Chapter 37

**EPILOGUE**

"What happened after you walked in on them?"

Hange frowned. "What do you think? They probably continued having se –"

" _No_ ," Mike shook his head, placing a hand on Pati's knee to adjust his seating. "I mean after the news broke, tell us what happened."

"Sexual intercourse is a natural human reaction –"

"Shhh!" Pati lunged forward, slapping a hand over the child's mouth. A few mumbles pushed through but after a moment, a singular brown orb lifted to stare at the warrior woman. Pati continued to eye the child, one of her hands somehow covering the other eye during her attempt to remove the adult-like words from such pure lips. "Juniper, regardless of what your mother says, stop using grown-up words and start using child mannerisms."

Hange's previous frown turned into what could only be described as teetering insanity, "Pati, while I appreciate your visits from the Garrison and Mike, your visits from the weapons department, I don't appreciate you disciplining my spawn."

Mike frowned. "Spawn?"

"I'd like to know the rest of the story!"

Mike glanced over his shoulder, spotting the owner of the voice perched on the kitchen bench and holding a mug of water. She was dressed in simple grey trousers, a beige shirt and thick, leather boots. Her long hair was left unruly, dark as the night with the faintest hints of chocolate when the sun glimmered through the window and over her head. Lids lined with thick lashes, closed as she brought the mug to her lips, tilting her head back and taking several gulps before lowering the drink. Peering curiously at the adults and the other young child, were two almond shaped eyes, one as rich as mahogany and the other just as similar, only spliced with the silver of a particular soldier, in the shape of a rams horn.

"Ersha," a softly scolding voice chimed as they entered the room, lightly slapping the child's thigh to prompt her to get off the counter. Ersha giggled, jumping from the bench without a sound, landing like a cat in the night. "You know your father hates it when you sit on the counter tops."

Equally as silent and with combat boots on, the person in question entered the room, eyeing the small child with utter scrutiny. His ink-black hair had a similar shine to the childs, only that he had his trademark undercut. The upper lengths had grown some, resulting in the male pulling it into a careless top-knot at the back of his head, allowing for several strands to fall lazily around his face.

"Ersha Zoe Ackerman, what the shit did I say about using tables as chairs," Levi began with a voice so steady, it could make any adult question their level of safety. "Chairs are for sitting. Tables are for food, not arses."

"Hanji was just telling us about how beds aren't for sleeping," Ersha shot back, the single slice of silver shining as she turned to face the window. "Weren't you, Hanji?"

There was a clank of kitchen wear falling into the sink and Juno clearing her throat, a hand resting on her hip as she turned to set two very stern eyes on her longtime friend. The child seated by Hanji grinned, her face now free of Pati's hand and peering back at them with chestnut brown orbs littered with metallic speckles.

Juniper pushed her glasses up her nose, tilting her head back and chirped, "Mamma was telling us the story of finding out Juno was pregnant."

Levi's hard stare immediately shifted to his comrade. "Commander Hange, there is a time, place and particular age that is _not_ four and half that you should be explaining graphic stories to children."

"She only just got up to the part where she walked in on you guys doing the dirty," Juniper explained, receiving a mixed response from everyone. "What? It's the truth."

"And with that, it's our time to leave!" Mike called out, taking the walking stick from Pati and pulling himself out of the cushioned chair. There was a faint whir as the gears inside of his mechanical leg and two feet came to life. "I think I know enough about Juno and Levi to pass on this lovely recount."

Several farewells were shared and as Pati neared Juno, the shorter of the brunettes said, "How are the prototypes? They look great, especially the feet."

Pati grinned, "Well, he had to make sure that with the update in technology after meeting other people in the world that he was loaded with the best of the best if he was going to run a weaponry and prosthetics department. He won't tell or use anything he hasn't tried himself."

Juno grinned. "Nice. And the warehouse?"

"Really good," Pati resonated her grin just as brightly. "We bought out forty percent of that war site we made in The Underground –"

"Oh yes, the one I blew up, very good."

" _That_ one. The warehouse is up and running and quite a few of the people who lived in the surrounding area have been employed to manufacture the prosthesis'. Many of them have missing limbs too, so we're able to try out a lot of the prototypes on our own men and women."

"That's great news," Juno replied, placing a hand on Pati's arm and shooting a glance at Mike who was stretching his arms over his head. "And I see he made sure he maintained his height."

Pati rolled her eyes. "Don't get me started."

As the pair left, Juno turned to the stove and put a kettle on. She drew three tea cups, one filled half with cool water.

"Dad, I want to hear the rest of the story," Ersha said from behind Juno. She could hear Levi letting out a sigh, likely shifting to allow the little brunette into the seat with him. "I know how it ends but I like hearing the badarsery my parents get up to right before they leave for another scout."

Juno scoffed. She certainly did not teach their child that word.

"Well, you were up to the part where your mother and I celebrated the news of your existence, yeah?" Levi began as the kettle popped-off. "Shortly after that, I forced your mother to undergo some additional tests with a certified midwife and doctor to ensure she was in top condition."

"He really did force me," Juno added from the kitchenette. "We only had a day before the Historia saga continued. I got the all clear, though."

"Of course, she did," Hange now scoffed, crossing her arms. Juniper replicated the sound and movement as her mother said, "I told you Juno's uterine lining was made from what I can only describe as mixture between titan muscle and her own flesh. Nothing was getting past that."

"You're a scientist, Hange," Levi deadpanned before turning his gaze away and to Juno who handed a full cup of black tea to him and half a cup to the brunette child at his side. "Scientists use trial and error and that was not going to happen to these two."

"But trial and error is how we found out about Ersha."

" _As I was saying_ ," Levi went on, holding the tea cup between his index and middle finger and thumb. "We were forced to leave due to the issues with Historia and her messed up family. It almost resulted in a half-developed Reiss titan consuming an entire town."

"And your Uncle Kenny almost killing Dad," Juno added, taking a seat next to Hange. She brought the steaming hot tea to her mouth, not bothering to cool it down as Levi was currently doing. She flicked her eyes to Ersha, who was cupping the tea intently with both hands, eyeing the liquid until the soft sound of bubbles could be heard and the light mist of hot liquid hovered above the ceramic cup. "Ersha, not too hot okay. We still need to practice."

Levi reached over, taking the cup from the child and handing his already cooled tea to her instead.

"But Da –"

"Heat this one up too, firecracker," he mumbled and began to cool down his new tea. "As I was saying, we were faced with additional issues which resulted in us having to acquire several safe houses. _And_ , go."

"Uncle Harleys!" Juniper called out.

"Mikey's!" Ersha added.

"Oh, Uncle Ocho too!"

"Mountainside View," Juno said with a nod. "Can't forget that's where you were born!"

"And the last one, Ersha?" Levi turned to peer at the child to his side. She turned to him, honey skin warm with life, cheeks lightly dusted with sun-kissed freckles.

"Here," she said with a clear nod of her head. "Here on the beach."

"And who knows about _this_ location?" Levi questioned the two young girls.

"Only us!" They called back with Juniper following up with, "Mike and Pati too, obviously."

Juno took a sip of her tea and asked, "Does Jean and Connie know about this location?"

Levi pursed his lips. "No. Horse Face still loves you and Onion Head lost the coordinates."

Juno pursed her lips in return, giving the male a hard look before saying, "So, we're just not telling them? Even though we're off in the blimp tomorrow? And also, Jean has been with Miriam for almost five yea -"

"Mummy," Ersha lowered her cup of tea, suddenly looking much older as she crossed her legs and placed one hand on her knee. With sincere eyes, she said, "Mummy, clearly Jeanie-bam-beanie still loves you and obviously, Daddy doesn't want to have to kill him. Probably best he stays away because you look real nice in the new, black Scout uniform. Daddy said you could bounce a coin off your arse, isn't that right?"

Levi reached out, running a hand through the girls locks as he said, "That's right, baby girl. Daddy doesn't want to kill Horse Face."

"What about the other thing?" Juno rose a brow.

"He's right," Hange said with a shrug. "You could bounce a coin off that."

"Right, so this is entirely inappropriate," Juno stood, clearing her throat. She turned to Hange and said, "You okay to get the girls to bed? I know it's still daylight but with Summer being here, they still need a proper bed time."

She glanced at the clock, noting it was now eight-thirty.

"Yeah, and I gotta head back to finalise some test runs," Hanji stood, stretching and reaching down to grasp Juniper. Ersha hopped down from her fathers lap, lowering her now empty tea onto the table. "Say goodnight to the most irresponsible parents known to man."

Juno frowned at Hanji as the two girls coiled around her neck, placing kisses on either cheek. "Remember what I said," Juno said with warmth. The two pairs of startling eyes peering back at her, shining silver a mark of their true heritage. "No flames unless you're in a life or death situation, got it?"

Both girls nodded.

They rushed over to Levi and received the same hug, only a lot gruffer as he lifted them both, swinging them into giggles before allowing Hange to head for the stairs. Thumps could be heard as they darted up to the second level.

Juno leaned into the counter, letting out a long sigh and running her fingers through her hair. Levi turned his gaze to the woman, taking the short amount of steps to her and grasping her hips as he gazed into her shining eyes.

"Another mission, another day we leave the girls here," Juno mumbled, her brow creasing with concern. "It'd be nice to settle down one day."

Levi pulled her close, leaning in and pressing his lips to her temple, breathing in that sweet scent which permanently came from her long locks. "Yeah, it would be nice. But with Erwin gone and a promise to be met, I know it'll be over soon," he sighed into her warmth, closing his eyes. "And with the brat missing, the merge of people and well, you might be carrying –"

"It's not confirmed, Levi," Juno said with a coy smile. "Plus it wouldn't be a good time to be baking buns in any oven right now."

Levi gently rocked her from side to side, enjoying the way her hips moved with each soft lull. "I'm getting old, Juno. Don't wanna miss out on the opportunity."

Her cheeks bloomed that delightful peach as she said with humor, "There _are_ and _will_ be many opportunities after this Eren-drama cools off. By the way, did you notice how quickly Ersha made that tea hot?"

Levi nodded. "I did but I credit that she is our child and perfect by default."

"Ha, typical proud father," Juno scoffed then added, "But it was within seconds. Have you been training with her more often? I can't find more time to train at the rate we're going not to mention it couldn't be Hange because she's with us most days."

Levi paused the swaying motion, pursing his lips as he considered his response. After a moment, Juno rose one brow which then prompted him to say, "I haven't however Baphomet did insinuate it would be our blood, our genetics combined to end this all."

Juno digested the response then in a whisper that was both wary and curious, "Hm, I remember. Do you think Juniper is the same? I've seen them both out on the fields. She's not as fast and accurate as Ersha but she has power behind those little hands."

Levi shrugged, "Probably. What she lacks in fire power she certainly makes up in madness."

" _Intelligence_ ," Juno corrected with a bemused smile, slapping his arm lightly. "Intelligence, Levi. Be nice to your daughters best friend."

* * *

As one child finished brushing her teeth, Hange glanced up from braiding the hair of the other child who sat patiently on the floor. Her hands moved over the thick hair with a memory of their own, having done this countless times, more evenings and mornings than she could possibly remember. She could continue the swift movements of her fingers without looking, choosing to watch the girl standing by the basin.

They had been lucky when it came to their private locations, especially by the coast. With her promotion, Hange was able to secure a decent location for what she could only describe as their dysfunctional family. It was important to do so considering the increase of international traffic onto their little island, they needed security for their little ethereal children.

She was sometimes concerned with the level of publicity that Juno had received however with every passing day, week, month and year, it was clear that her little golden friend, the woman who was almost trumped in height by their two girls, was stronger than a titan. She didn't need protection, to be hidden, to be shunned from the public. Juno was known by most based on her appearance and if you had lived during her rise in otherworldly strength but with the increase of travelers to their location, it wasn't hard for the unusual female to blend into the community.

As for the two pip-squeaks who were now jibbing one another, Hange was never entirely certain they were protected. Both of the girls were unique in appearance and she was certain it was the icy slice and specks which littered their eyes. Juniper appeared more native than Ersha for obvious reasons but with the known knowledge that Juno was made of fire and brim and Juniper had no known father (to the general community), it often crossed the Commander's mind whether it was worth keeping them on the surface or in The Underground with Mike and Pati.

"You're thinking off the clock," the soft chirp of Juniper came from below her. Hange sighed, tying off the end of the braid and encouraging the girl to face her. She scuttled around, turning round, shining orbs towards her mother as she added, "I know you worry about us. There's no reason to. He makes sure we're okay."

"Yeah, he does," Ersha added from the doorway, resting against the frame and crossing her arms like an all-too-familiar soldier. "He let us blow up the side of a mountain two nights ago."

A strained hum rumbled in Hange's throat, pursing her lips with worry as she let the sentence settle on her brain. "He's making sure you're all good, yes? Feeding you, ensuring he doesn't make you too quiet? You know the mess we'll be in if they find out."

Ersha grinned. "Yes, Hanji-bananji."

"Won't you be late for your evening session?" Juniper asked innocently from below her. Hange returned her gaze to the girl. Narrowing her eyes, she didn't answer as she scooped the child up and brought her to the giant bed the pair shared. Ersha followed suit, lightly dancing across the wooden floor and hoping airily into the fluffed bedding.

The pair tucked their legs into the warm bedding, wiggling under the sheets to allow Hange to pull the covers up to their chins. She leaned down, placing soft kisses on their foreheads before studying their expressions carefully.

Two pairs of brown eyes, earthy and burnt, glistening with silvery-iron stared up at her, knowing smiles on their lips. Hange sighed before saying quietly, "Three hours. At least eight hours rest. Back before sunlight. Got it?"

Both girls nodded silently, excited grins curling on their faces.

Hange left the room quietly, catching the faintest of jingles reaching her ears.

"Dad said he misses you."

The room was shrouded with darkness for a few minutes before beige warmth flickered across the walls. A controlled blaze reflected lightly from Juniper's eyes as she turned to look at Ersha, now up to her elbows with creamy flames. She was now sitting in the bed, the flames pulsing around her and although touching the bed sheets, not causing any hint of burnt fabric. They lulled in large waves, perfectly situated in controlled heat and perfected power.

A faint crackle erupted in the room and smaller, yellow sparks twirled between Juniper's fingers. They swirled mechanically, flickering quickly in their own rhythm like a personalized beat. In comparison to Ersha's caramel toned flames which pulsed in large waves, Junipers static jolts were bright yellow like the lemon button up her mother so favored.

The electric vibrancy and flames provided illumination for the pair as the room darkened further, a swirling black mist encompassing them as a large archway formed before them. Neither young girl showed an ounce of fear or worry as the doorway extended higher and higher until the faint outline of horns could be seen, followed by an inhumanly large chest and shoulders. Lastly, two very distinct thuds of hooved feet hit against the stone on the other side of the archway.

Silvery orbs glistened in the darkness followed by a huge smile as the two girls propelled themselves from the bed and threw their arms around his legs in a hug as he towered over them protectively as they were both his own. Their hugs could melt the coldest of all ice.

"We missed you, Da!" His daughter whispered against wiry fur, peering up at him with speckled orbs which flickered like mirrors meeting moonlight. Her skin seemed to be vibrant in his presence, hair shining unnaturally. "Ma misses you."

Turning his attention to his granddaughter, he observed how the mixed-child was equally as glowing, skin humming with golden dust and eyes ablaze with terracotta. "She misses you a lot, Pa," Ersha whispered, her expression calmer than Junipers. "She doesn't say it but we know it's true."

"I wish I could see her," his response was solemn although a smile was on his face. "But I can only maintain form for a short period. I left abruptly last time because I almost slipped up."

The girls were silent, observing his expression and tone. They were both so inquisitive, wise beyond their years and so powerful, beyond anything he had ever observed. Ersha and Juniper, Levi, Juno and Hange would easily end it all in a matter of time. The world would be okay again. He could rest when the day arrived.

They watched carefully, intrigued by his comment and both deciding they would not push it. It was a painful topic, the idea of leaving behind your great-great-great grandson, the direct descendant of his first love, Ymir, the mad woman who took his heart and of course, the two children before him.

But at least he had _this_ , these moments. For every few days he spent with the pair, he could enjoy the stories they'd share of their parents. He could live through the children, smiling and laughing as they talked about the silly conversations they had over dinner, how Hange often daydreamed and they were certain it was about him and lastly, how both girls were certain Juno was carrying a third addition – even before she knew.

"You ready to blow up more buildings with Pa Baph?"

The two girls squealed with glee as they followed alongside the great creature, the portal snapping close behind them.

 _Fin_

* * *

A/N: So it's done. It happened. Two years and I finished the damn story - sHFcnAIEJDJDLEDPKihfeifncsdjfnsd!

Thank you - everyone, for being on this journey.


End file.
